La paternidad no es cosa facil!
by only Black lover
Summary: Lily y James murieron, pero Sirius llega a tiempo y se descubre que Peter es el traidor de los Potter. Sirius tiene que cuidar a Harry , pero este casanova no tiene ni idea de que es ser padre, Remus le esconde un secrete que puede o no ayudar a Sirius...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_Hola, estoy aqui con una nueva historia, gracias a mis dos mejores amigas y lectoras Duany y Karla que me dieron la idea y pues han querido que yo escriba todo esto, va absolutamente dedicado para ellas. Espero que les guste a los lectores y que sepan que todo review es bienvenido..._**

**_Solo soy dueña de los personajes que no conozcan, por desgracia..._**

* * *

SECRETOS

La mañana era fría y en las calles vacías solo se podía escuchar el clamor de las personas celebrando en sus casas. Frustrado y sin tener la menor idea de que hacer con el pequeño de un año que llevaba en brazos, estaciono su motocicleta afuera de la casa de su amigo. Examinó al pequeño y por su suerte aun dormía en un bulto de sabanas, de donde la había rescatado esa madrugada, lo apretó contra su pecho y envolviéndose con su propio abrigo para protegerlo del frío se bajo decidido de la motocicleta.

Tocó la puerta varias veces y con rapidez, tenía frío y no quería que el niño se enfermara. Escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la puerta y esperó con impaciencia hasta que, la puerta se abrió solo un poco, y pudo ver el rostro de Remus Lupin asomarse, con varita en mano.

-Abre Moony, hace frío y no quiero despertar a Harry –dijo Sirius con rapidez enseñándole al pequeño que llevaba en brazos. Remus lo miró no muy convencido y Sirius volvió a hablar -, soy animago y te acompañábamos en todas las lunas llenas en Hogwarts, ¿Contento?

Remus le dio pasada a Sirius y este corrió hacia adentro mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta con ciertas precauciones. Sirius se acercó a uno de los sillones y quitándose su abrigo acomodó al pequeño Harry para que siguiera durmiendo.

-Estaba preocupado por ustedes dos –dijo Remus una vez que había cerrado la puerta -, ¿Fue Peter verdad? ¿Lo atraparon?

-Si fue Peter y no tengo la menor idea que fue lo que paso con él –contestó Sirius en una voz baja -, lo siento es que estaba hablando con Dumbledore.

-¿Y que te ha dicho? –preguntó Remus.

-Moony, me voy a volver loco, no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé y Dumbledore quiere que lo deje con la hermana de Lily – contestó Sirius desesperado -, ¡Viven horrible y ni siquiera Lily se llevaba bien con ellos! Ayúdame…

Remus vio a su amigo, nunca lo había visto así de desesperado y sabía que cumpliría su palabra y lucharía con quien fuera para quedarse con Harry. Sus suplicas le dolían porque a pesar de que quería ayudarlo no sabía si era seguro tener a un bebé en su casa, no con su condición. Harry no tardaría en despertar y seguro pediría comida, pero él no tenía nada que darle a un bebé y seguro con lo ocurrido la noche anterior todas las tiendas estarían cerradas. Un nuevo conflicto apareció en su cabeza pero viendo la desesperación en la cara de su amigo, dejó salir un gran suspiro y decidió mejor hablar.

-Me van a matar por esto pero mejor te lo digo –dijo Remus mientras Sirius arqueaba una ceja -, necesitas ir a ver a Kathy, creeme ella te va a ayudar mucho mejor que yo.

-¡Estas loco, Kathy ni siquiera quiere verme! –exclamó Sirius subiendo la voz, ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño Harry que dio un suspiró en sueños. Sirius aliviado de no despertar al bebé volvió a ver a Remus y bajando la voz continuo -, además por mucho que quiera verla no se en donde vive. No sabes cuantas veces me quise disculpar y la entiendo, creo que no nos vemos desde hace un año.

-Sirius escucha, ya se que ustedes dos no están bien, pero es diferente ahora, por Harry lo hará –dijo Remus calmadamente -, puedo decirte en donde esta y creeme es la única que esta en condiciones de poder ayudarte.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Sirius volviendo a arquear la ceja, no había comprendido muy bien lo que Remus le estaba diciendo -, ¿Sabes algo de Kathy que yo no?

Remus resopló de nuevo desviando la vista de Sirius hacia Harry, para cuando volvió a ver al animago este lo miraba aun sin entender nada -, no puedo decirte mucho, prometí no hacerlo y hay cosas que mejor te enteres de la boca de ella. Ya estoy rompiendo mi promesa con decirte en donde esta viviendo.

-Esta bien, no te voy a meter en más líos –dijo Sirius un poco dudoso -, solo dime una cosa más, ¿Estas seguro que ella me recibiría?

-Se va a enojar, estoy seguro –contestó Remus sonriendo levemente -, pero no esta en condiciones de no ayudarte y con Harry en brazos no te va correr de su casa.

-Gracias Moony –dijo Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, Remus sonrió.

El licántropo caminó hacia adentro de la casa y sobre una mesa buscó un pequeño papel un poco arrugado y se lo entregó a Sirius. Sirius leyó la dirección y sonrió de lado, jamás imagino encontrarla en ese lugar.

Remus se dirigió hacia el sillón en donde Harry dormía, con cuidado le devolvió el abrigo y tomó en brazos al pequeño bebé. Acompaño a Sirius hasta afuera, donde su amigo se montó de nuevo en la motocicleta, encendiendo el motor con miedo a que él bebé se despertara, todavía no sabía que iba a hacer con él. Remus le entregó al bebé y Sirius se lo acomodó con un brazo sobre su estomago.

-¡Suerte! –exclamó Remus mientras Sirius arrancaba en la moto y salía volando.

Sirius voló no muy alto en el cielo, por el miedo a que el bebé se le cayera o que no encontrara la casa. Ya casi para llegar sintió que Harry se movía en sus brazos, miró hacia abajo y vio que el pequeño lo miraba con una carita risueña y divertida.

-¡Hola pequeño! –saludó Sirius sentando al bebé entre sus piernas. El niño miraba con asombro a su alrededor mientras la moto comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad.

Harry miró hacia arriba y extendió los brazos para que Sirius lo levantara y casi se cae entre los movimientos que hacia para que Sirius lo levantara en brazos. Sirius lo rodeo con el brazo hasta que estacionó lentamente la motocicleta, una vez en el suelo se bajó de la moto y levantó al niño en brazos. Harry jugueteo con la cara de Sirius, estirando los cachetes de su padrino y dejándolos caer, riendo gigantescamente con las caras de dolor que hacia Sirius.

Sirius le detuvo las manitas y Harry hizo pucheros con la boca, luego como si se hubiera acordado de algo el niño miró alrededor como buscando a alguien. Con otro puchero más miró a Sirius y en un balbuceo dijo -, pa… pa…ma…ma…

-No pequeño, seremos tú y yo por un tiempo –dijo Sirius como de mala gana. Y tomando un gran suspiro vio a la casa que tenía en frente.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, apretó a Harry más en sus brazos y caminó en dirección hasta la puerta. Toco la puerta nerviosismo, como si alguien estuviera por pegarle. Tocó de nuevo y cuando dominado por los mismos nervios estaba pensando en irse la puerta se abrió. Una pelirroja vestida aun con un pantalón de dormir y una blusa liviana apareció en el marco de la puerta, Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato se distrajo con la vestimenta de la dueña de la casa, Harry se revolvía de risa mientras le estiraba los bracitos hacia la mujer para que ella lo tomara en brazos.

Ella salió de su asombro al verlos en la puerta de su casa y al caer en cuenta la mirada de Sirius, se envolvió en la bata que traía y estaba suelta y gritando un "idiota" le cerró la puerta en la cara a Sirius.

-LO SIENTO KATHERINE, REMUS NOS ENVIO, HARRY Y YO NO TENEMOS A DONDE IR – gritó Sirius con la esperanza de ser escuchado.

Después del gritó ella abrió la puerta, le extendió los brazos a Harry, el niño sonrió contento y se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer. No dijo nada y caminó hacia adentro de la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que Sirius pasara.

Sirius sonrió aliviado, había salido mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, entró en la casa y cerró al puerta tras de si. Examinó la casa rápidamente, a su izquierda estaban las escaleras, una pequeña sala al frente y luego a la derecha un pasillo por el cual Sirius pensó se dirigía a la cocina. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre un perchero, se sentía lo calido del lugar gracias al fuego de la chimenea.

-¿Tienes hambre guapo? Debes de estar hambriento con ese idiota que te estaba cuidando –escuchó que Katherine le decía a Harry, según Sirius estaban en la cocina.

Sonrió de nuevo, entendía que la mujer estuviera enojada con él pero no entendía aun porque Remus había tenido tanto misterio al mandarlo a su casa. Siguió la voz hasta que cruzo el pequeño pasillo y llegaba a la cocina de la casa, Harry estaba sentado en una pequeña sillita para bebés, el niño pataleaba divertido mientras observaba que Katherine servía algo de papilla en una panita pequeña.

-Toma Harry –dijo Katherine cariñosamente entregándole un osito que sonaba cuando Harry lo apretaba -, tendrás que esperara a que la comida se enfrié.

Harry jugueteo con el osito mientras ella removía la comida para que se enfriara. Sirius se adentro en la cocina, él tampoco había comido nada y esperaba que ella se diera cuenta de que él también tenía hambre. Se acercó a la estufa y solo vio una hoya llena de pepes hervidos, extrañado la miró a ella pero estaba pendiente de la comida que le iba a dar a Harry, bajó la mirada y había un grupo de juguetes en el suelo, parecidos al que Harry tenía en la mano.

-¿Has cuidado a Harry últimamente? –preguntó Sirius tratando de encontrar una explicación para lo que observaba.

-No desde hace un mes –contestó Katherine sin verlo a la cara.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando lo hubo tragado preguntó - ¿te has casado? –ella negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pero aun sin verlo a la cara -, entonces… ¿De donde sacaste tantas cosas para bebés?

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Katherine viéndolo al fin, Sirius arqueo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza. Ella le extendió la comida de Harry y dijo -, bien dale tu de comer y yo te preparo algo.

Sirius tomó el plato y se sentó frente a Harry, sin dejar de verla de vez en cuando, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Pronto se distrajo haciéndole muecas a Harry para que comiera toda su papilla. Algunos minutos después cuando Harry estaba con la mitad de la comida en los cachetes y la otra mitad se la había comido, Katherine le extendió un plato de comida a Sirius.

Sirius se movió de silla y se sentó a comer, pero no dejaba de pensar en la extraña situación en la que se estaba metiendo. Katherine ya no aguataba la mirada de Sirius y empezaba a aparentar el nerviosismo que llevaba adentro, provocando que Sirius la observara aun más extrañado. Le limpio a Harry la cara y lo bajó de la sillita para que jugara con los demás juguetes que estaban en el suelo. Sirius comía y observaba a ambos, ella limpió la cocina en silencio y subió con un pepe en la mano.

Sirius terminó su comida con mayor rapidez, tenía hambre y su mente no estaba para tomarse su tiempo, solo miraba a Harry de vez en cuando pero parecía bastante entretenido. Comenzó a recopilar toda la información en su mente tratando de encontrar la solución a su problema: Remus le había dicho que ella era la única que conocía capaz de ayudarla con un bebé, bueno es mujer eso le pareció un poco lógico y además era alguien de confianza. Luego esta el hecho de que ella tenga todas las cosas necesarias para cuidar a un bebé… esperen… ¿acaba de subir con un pepe en la mano?

Se levantó dispuesto a seguirla pero se detuvo, no iba a dejar a Harry jugando el solo, lo tomó en brazos y Harry comenzó a protestar por todo el camino. Sirius subió las escaleras sin importar todo el llanto y pataleo que estaba haciendo Harry en sus brazos, llegó a la planta de arriba y dudo un poco. Habían dos cuartos, uno estaba abierto, estaba seguro que era el de ella, luego vio a la segunda puerta, estaba cerrada pero no dudo en abrirla.

La boca se le abrió enormemente, si era un pepe el que había llevado, y lo estaba bebiendo una pequeña en una cuna.

-Sirius, ¿no ves que esta llorando? –dijo Katherine saliendo de su cuarto y viendo que Harry estaba rojo de tanto patalear y llorar en los brazos de Sirius.

Pero no dijo nada más, cuando vio en donde estaba parado entendió porque no callaba al niño, corrió hasta donde Sirius y le arrebato a Harry de los brazos. El niño sollozo un poco y se calmo cuando Katherine le enseñaba un nuevo juguete, lo dejo en el suelo y el llanto ceso.

-Sirius…

-¿Y esa niña? –logró articular entre confundido y extrañado, mirándola a los ojos y esperando una respuesta.

-Es… bueno ella es mía –tartamudeo Katherine.

Tardó un par de segundos para que las palabras hicieran efecto en Sirius. No podía creerlo, ella tenía una hija, había peleado hace un año pero nunca pensó que ella lo olvidaría tan rápido. Se acercó más para ver a la niña de cerca, tal vez así su cerebro terminaba de creerlo. Una pequeña bebé, quizás de la misma edad de Harry estaba acostada en aquella cuna. Tenía los ojos cerrados y comía con gusto el contenido del pepe.

Miró a Katherine y luego regreso su atención a la bebé, tenía el pelo color negro y era un poco más oscura de piel que la madre. Volvió a mirar a Katherine y mantuvo la mirada, como tratando de memorizar los rasgos para poder identificar el parecido, si es que había, con la bebé. La bebé extendió el pepe una vez que había terminado, Katherine se acercó y lo tomó, Sirius regresó la mirada a la bebé, que le sonreía con picardía. Sonrió de momento, la bebé era bastante bonita, y en ese momento su sonrisa se esfumo, los ojos de la niña eran…

-Tiene ojos grises –dijo con dificultad Sirius viendo a Katherine, la idea más tonta le paso por la cabeza. Pero tal vez no era tan tonta, no se habían visto desde hace un año o un poco más, justo la edad que aparentaba tener la bebé. No sabiendo si estaba bien preguntar pero aun con cierto miedo dijo -, ¿Quién es el padre?

-Pues… verás por eso no he ido… -contestó Katherine -, ¡hay olvídalo, ya no puedo ocultarlo más! Es tu hija.

-¿Mía?... –Katherine asintió con la cabeza, Sirius se llevó una mano al pecho y comenzó a caminar para atrás – tengo una hija – ella volvió a asentir -, ¡merlín! -, se le nublo la vista y lo ultimo que supo fue que caia al suelo pesadamente.

**_Bien, espero reviews y cualquier duda sera contestada..._**

**_gracias por leer_**


	2. Respondiendo a tus preguntas

**_Hola, xd trate de escribir todo lo más rápido posible pero es que tube algunas cosas que hacer el fin de semana. Jamas pensé que el fic iba a gustar tanto, estoy muy contenta con todos lo reviews por eso y de verdad los aprecio mucho. Espero y les guste este capitulo...._**

* * *

Respondiendo a tus preguntas

La casa estaba a oscuras, Katherine revisó una vez más las siluetas de los dos niños durmiendo. Ambos bebés dormían en la misma cuna, para haberse conocido por una tarde se había llevado bastante bien. Caminó en dirección a su habitación, la casa estaba a oscuras pero ya conocía el camino.

El cuarto estaba iluminado solo por una lámpara que estaba en una esquina, se paró en frente de la cama, allí estaba él. Había tratado todo, incluso comenzó a asustarse pero es que Sirius no reaccionaba. Remus pasó esa tarde y le aseguro que no lo había matado de la impresión, pero era demasiada información para Sirius y a eso le tendría que agregar la muerte de James y Lily. El cuerpo de Sirius solo estaba tomando un descanso, o al menos era algo que el cerebro del animago necesitaba.

Se acercó un poco más, aun no estaba convencida y tenía que ver si aun respiraba. La luz de la lámpara le dejó ver hasta estar a su lado, el movimiento del pecho, como bajaba y subía con cada respiro. Parecía que sonreía, o al menos parecía que dormía a gusto, lo cual parecía extraño porque se había desmayado no precisamente por un recuerdo de suma felicidad.

Sin darse cuenta exactamente por que, extendió una mano y la llevo hasta la mejilla del moreno que estaba en su cama. Bajo con una caricia suave hasta la barbilla, donde sintió los rasgos de una barba mal cortada, sintió un cosquilleo extraño al sentir aquella sensación en su mano. La realidad llegó en ese momento y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Sirius podía despertar en cualquier instante, no le convenía que abriera los ojos y la encontrará en esa posición.

Caminó dos pasos hacía atrás y se dejó caer en un pequeño sillón, lo había dejado allí desde que estaba embarazada, para esas noches largas en las que no podía dormir y tenía mucho antojo de comer helado de pistache. Pero esa noche cumplía otra función, en esa noche se sentó a esperar a que él abriera los ojos. Dejó de observarlo después de un tiempo y se acostó boca arriba en el sofá, hasta dormido o desmayado, Sirius la tenía que poner nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, había pasado ese año entero sintiéndose sola, ahora se arrepentía más que nunca de haber apartado a todos, pero es que ahora ya era tarde. Sintió que las lágrimas le empezaban a correr por las mejillas, ya estaba cansada de llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras Kathy? –escuchó la pregunta de una voz varonil a su lado. Se estremeció al escucharlo, no estaba acostumbrada a estar acompañada, se limpió el rostro y se incorporó en el sillón. El ya estaba sentado en la cama, con el pelo un poco revuelto pero la mirada seria.

-Estas despierto, estabas comenzando a preocuparme –logró decir Katherine, estaba muy calmado, tal vez si le había ayudado dormir toso ese rato.

-Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza –dijo Sirius llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza y alborotándose más el pelo.

-Es que te golpeaste un poco al caer –explicó Katherine un poco apenada -, creía por alguna razón que ibas a salir corriendo, no que ibas a desmayarte. Lo siento, no pude detenerte.

-No te preocupes –dijo Sirius, miró al suelo unos segundos y con un suspiro la miró de nuevo y dijo - sería mucho pedir si me explicas todo esto. Es que Kathy no te entiendo –Sirius se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación -, ¿Qué te hizo no decirme algo así? Porque… ¿Qué no valía nada lo que alguna vez tuvimos? ¿Qué nos paso?

-¿Qué nos paso? –Repitió Katherine, todo lo que había planeado decirle se le había olvidado, esa pregunta era la que más le dolía -, te diré que nos paso Sirius, te ibas a acostar con alguien más, ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas? Que James y yo te encontramos a punto de hacerlo con alguien más.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Yo no te engañe Katherine, eras todo para mi… ella me uso no estaba consiente –gritó Sirius entre desesperado y enojado –te lo repetí antes y te lo repito ahora. –Sirius se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda, se calmo un poco, nada resolverían discutiendo. Una vez calmado dijo con tristeza -, si esta bien las cosas no parecían correctas en ese momento, pero puedes darme todo el Veriterasium (no estoy muy segura si el nombre de la poción se escribe así, disculpen), si eso necesitas para darte cuenta que estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Solo déjalo así, no hace falta que hagas tal sacrificio, solo olvidemos eso ¿Si? –Pidió Kathy -, ya es tarde para eso y es algo que he tratado de olvidar.

-Está bien –dijo Sirius dándose la vuelta para darle la cara - ¿Qué hay de la niña? –Se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, dispuesto a oírlo todo -, ¿Te escucho y no volveremos a hablar de eso?

-Dos semanas después de que nos separáramos, me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien así que, fue cuando me entere que estaba embarazada –empezó a explicar Kathy, recostó la espalda en el sofá y continuó hablando -, no sabía que hacer Sirius, es más ni yo misma podía creerlo. Estuve casi un mes sin salir de casa, James y Remus no dejaban de venir a verme, de igual forma no conseguían que les dijera algo.

-¿Pero Remus, el sabe? –preguntó Sirius.

-Cálmate a eso voy –contestó Kathy viendo a Sirius con una media sonrisa forzada. Sirius devolvió el gesto y ella continuó su explicación –al mes tenía que ir a revisarme, para mi suerte Lily también tenía que ir ese día. Ya sabes como era James conmigo y acepto a guardar el secreto por un tiempo, tenía que decirte tarde o temprano pero yo no estaba bien y…

-Tenía que cuidar a la hermanita que nunca tubo –terminó Sirius recordando las palabras de su amigo. Ella asintió.

-Dos meses más pasaron y los ruegos de James por que te dijeran seguían. Pero cuando yo fui a verte tú… -dijo Kathy miró a Sirius y retiró la mirada cuando sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla. ¡Que ahora tenía que llorar por todo!

-Yo que…

-Tu estabas saliendo con alguien más –continuó Kathy cerrando los ojos para tratar de no seguir llorando -, así que decidí que si te enterabas en otro momento iba a ser mejor. No quería que por la bebé te vieras obligado a volver o hacer algo que no querías conmigo, y tampoco quería que te vieras obligado a cuidar a la niña. Si la quieres, deberías hacerlo porque de verdad la quieres. ¿Entiendes?

Sirius asintió y se quedó observándola mientras hablaba, estaba llorando y mirando hacia el techo, pero no podía verlo a él.

-Empezó todo a empeorar, los rumores de la orden y lo demás. Lily también estaba embarazada y yo había obligado a James a no decirle a nadie, James no iba a dejar que yo estuviera sola –dijo Kathy, incluso Sirius pudo imaginarse todo, si había alguien además de él en ese momento que doliera más la partida de James era Kathy. De no haber sido porque los dos se llevaban como hermanos inseparables, Sirius jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna con Kathy - así que cuando él ya no pudo venir a verme por cuidar a Lily me obligo a decirle a Remus. –ella no pudo evitarlo pero dejando la pena para otro momento, se giró en el sillón y abrazándose las piernas con las manos vio a Sirius a la cara -, no piense mal de James yo de verdad lo obligue a que no dijera nada, creo que Lily murió pensando que yo los había abandonado o algo así. Remus estuvo en todo lo que pudo, incluso en el parto así que es el padrino. Es todo… ¿a menos de que quieras saber algo más?

Sirius se giró hacia ella, puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro. Cerró los ojos hasta que sintió las manos de Sirius se retiraron de su rostro. Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente, había algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero ella no esperaba más.

-Solo dos cosas más –dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

-Dime…

-¿Cómo se llama mi hija? –preguntó con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Ella sonrió al fin y contestó -, Katherine Victoria Black.

-Me gusta…

-Me alegra oírlo –dijo Kathy -, y, ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?

-¿Harry y yo podemos quedarnos? –Preguntó Sirius o más bien suplicó -, no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidarlo.

-Por supuesto que si –contestó Kathy.

-Deberías descansar, ya es tarde te dejare dormir –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie - ¿Dime tienes otro sillón más grande que este?

-De hecho, hay una pequeña cama al lado de la cuna de los chicos –dijo Kathy -, no estoy segura si sea algo cómoda pero como estabas dormido no pude arreglarte algo mejor. Y te deje algo de comer en la cocina.

-Gracias, buenas noches –dijo Sirius y salio del cuarto.

Katherine se quedo viendo a la habitación por un segundo, se puso de pie y fue a cerrar la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Sirius de pie en la entrada del otro cuarto posiblemente viendo a los dos niños. El se dio cuenta que lo observaba y se regreso en silencio hasta estar frente a ella.

-Lily, ella me consiguió esa cita. Me obligo a salir con ella, pero después de ella nadie más –dijo Sirius la vio a los ojos por unos segundos. Ella se empezó a sentir un poco nerviosa, él intento decirle algo más y se quedo en silencio hasta que dijo – buenas noches – se dio la vuelta y entró al otro cuarto.

Cerró la puerta sintiéndose un poco rara, no había entendido lo que acababa de pasar. Pero decirle todo eso había sido tranquilizador, se había desahogado de esa culpa que cargo por mucho. Se tiró en la cama y apagando la luz de la lámpara se quedo dormida.

**_Estare esperando con gusto todos los reviews y opiniones sobre este capitulo...._**

**_besos_**


	3. Planes y leccion para padres

**_Ya se, ya se me tarde mucho pero estube teniendo problema tecnicos, mil disculpas gracias por todos los reviews. Puede que medio se aburran, o por lo menos yo lo considero asi, con este capitulo pero es que es la introduccion a todo lo que sigue y pues vale la pena que lo conozcan... asi que porfavor no se corran y sigan leyendo mi fic..intente algo muy nuevo para mi con una cancion asi que espero que me digan q tal me quedo._**

**_gracias_**

**_.._**

* * *

PLANES Y LECION PARA SER PADRE

La mañana estaba un poco fresca pero presentaba un agradable clima. Al haberse ido a la cama bastante temprano la noche anterior, Katherine se encontraba despierta temprano esa mañana, de un extraño muy buen humor. Nada más se desperezó, se levantó de la cama y se puso un par de pantalones deportivos negros y una blusa manga larga blanca. O al menos consideró que era más adecuado vestir así para bajar a hacer el desayuno, que si bajará en uno de los shorts con los que solía dormir, ya no consideraba que se podía dar ese lujo, no con Sirius en casa.

Con una rápida mirada en el espejo del tocador salió de su cuarto y caminó en silenció hasta llegar a la segunda habitación. Metió la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, las tres figuras al parecer dormían tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta con el mismo cuidado y se apresuró a bajar e ir directo a la cocina. Resolvió hacer algunos pan queques y Waffles con jarabe y jalea, a los dos niños les gustaría lo dulce y Sirius nunca negaba comida alguna, no después de que ella se había esmerado tanto en enseñarle a cocinar a él y a James. No habían sido tan malos alumnos después de todo, de Sirius sabía que podía hacer mejores guisados que ella, de James que había cocinado los nueve meses enteros de los gustos de Lily.

Se le llenaron la cabeza de recuerdos pero aunque aun se sentía mal por haberse ocultado por tanto tiempo, en ese mañana nada le quitaba su buen humor. Se sentía tan bien que, mientras cuidaba que no se quemará ningún pan queque ni ningún Waffle, tomó aire ligeramente y con una leve sonrisa, hizo algo que hace tiempo no hacia, cantar. Empezó realmente suave, con una canción que hace mucho solía cantar con Lily cuando hacían pijamadas…

Cuando sientas tristezas y no puedas amar…

Cuando hay un vació, que no puedas llenar…

Te abrazare… dejó la espátula a un lado y se abrazó a si misma… te haré olvidar

Lo que te hizo sufrir…volvió a tomar la espátula, riéndose de si misma, pero sin importarle lo ridícula que se podía no estar viendo continuo cantando…no vas a caer mientras este junto a mí…hizo una leve pausa pero con el coro comenzó a subirle el volumen de la voz, aunque no demasiado…Si siente frío, tu corazón, seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión…ya solo quedaba un pan queque más que cuidar así que apagó el fuego de la estufa y poniendo el pan queque con los demás, cantó la última parte con el mayor sentimiento posible… hasta ya no respirar yo te voy a amar, yo te voy amar.

-Aplaudiría, pero tengo las manos ocupadas –dijo Sirius detrás de ella, Katherine se giró de donde estaba para ver de muy mala gana a Sirius que traía en brazos a la pequeña bebé.

-¡Buenos días muñeca! –exclamó Katherine acercándose a Sirius y moviendo la barbilla de su hija, logrando que la niña se retorciera en los brazos de Sirius.

Ella regresó a poner la comida en la mesa, Sirius se sentó en una silla y con la niña en las piernas se sentó a hacerle muecas, mientras ella reía con cada cara que hacía su ahora conocido padre.

-Sabes es raro –comentó Katherine mientras le servía algo de comer a Sirius.

-¿Qué es raro? –preguntó Sirius en el proceso de una mueca que casi votaba a la niña de tanto que se estaba riendo.

-Ella no suele llevarse con cualquiera, digamos que no le gustan los extraños –contestó Katherine mirando tanto a padre como a hija -, es algo así como tímida.

Sirius miró a Katherine con un brillo de complicidad extraño en los ojos, luego cambió su mirada hacia la niña, que se le tiró a Sirius en los brazos y comenzó a jalarle la nariz después de haberlo abrazado.

Katherine los observó un rato y luego le entregó la comida a Sirius, que con la niña en las piernas comenzó a darle de comer de su propia comida.

-Sirius, ¿Y Harry? –preguntó Katherine comenzando a extrañar la presencia del pequeño Potter.

-Cuando bajamos aun no estaba despierto –respondió Sirius con la boca llena.

-Iré a verlo –anunció ella después de hacer una mueca de disgusto por haber visto la comida medio masticada en la boca de Sirius.

Le volvió a hacer las mismas cosquillas en la barbilla a la niña y los dejó comiendo a ambos en la cocina mientras ella subía por las escaleras a ver a Harry. Subió rápido y cuando entró al cuarto vio a Harry que se restregaba los ojitos con una mano y empezaba a desemperezarse sentado en la cuna. Cuando vio a Kathy le sonrió enormemente y le extendió los brazos.

-Buenos días pequeño Harry –saludó Kathy levantándolo en sus brazos y caminando con él fuera de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina -, vamos a comer antes de que nos dejen a ambos sin comida.

Bajó con el niño en los brazos y cuando llegó a la cocina donde estaban los otros dos, jaló una pequeña sillita para Harry, la puso al lado de Sirius y dejó a Harry sentado allí mientras ella servía su comida y la de Harry.

-¡Campeón te despertaste! –exclamó Sirius alborotando el cabello de Harry.

-¿Hambre Harry? –preguntó Kathy sentándose al lado de Harry y extendiéndole un pedazo de Waffle, el niño pataleo contentó hasta que ella le dio la comida.

Los cuatro terminaron de comer en silencio, sin tener que agregar nada más, solo el sonido de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Cuando terminaron Kathy retiró los platos y los dejó listos para que se lavaran mágicamente con un movimiento de varita.

-Sirius, creo que deberías comprarle ropa a Harry y cosas así –dijo Kathy mientras observaba a Harry -, creo que desde que lo sacaste de la casa de Lily y James no se ha bañado, y se me están acabando los pañales.

-Si vas a apestar mocoso –comentó Sirius viendo de reojo a Harry y revolviéndole de nuevo el pelo -, pero deberías venir conmigo Kathy, tu sabes que es lo que va a necesitar de verdad.

-¿Qué harías sin mi? –preguntó ella burlonamente mientras moviendo la varita de nuevo colocaba los platos.

-Estoy seguro que nada –contestó Sirius.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remus tocó la puerta de la oficina de su antiguo director de escuela, cuando escuchó el permiso para entrar abrió la puerta y entró por aquella oficina, que cabe mencionar ya conocía muy bien. Pero esta vez había sido llamado por el director por diferentes motivos que hace algunos años.

-Profesor Dumbledore –saludó educadamente Remus extendiéndole la mano ha su ex director. El anciano la estrechó y el indicó a Remus que tomará asiento -, ¿Dígame señor hay algo en el que pueda ayudarlo?

-La verdad si lo hay –contestó Dumbledore tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio -, tengo entendido que el Sr. Black ha tomando su papel de padrino y se ha encargado de Harry.

-Lo ha entendido muy bien –aclaró Remus asintiendo con la cabeza -, supuse que algo de eso quería consultarme.

-Bien deberá entender que me preocupa algunas cosas con esta situación –se explicó Dumbledore -, es importante que Harry tenga toda la protección posible, por lo que sugiero que él mejor lugar para que crezca es con sus tíos. Sin agregar que es mejor para un niño crecer con una familia, que con el Sr. Black, que sin ofender a su amigo, no creo que tenga la capacidad para darle lo que un matrimonio si.

-No me ofendo Señor, es más supuse que pensaría eso de Sirius –dijo Remus dispuesto a defender a su amigo -, pero vera James y Lily supieron muy bien a quien dejar a cargo si ellos faltarán, y Sirius haría lo que fuera por ese niño. Además Sirius no esta solo, tiene una hija y ella y su esposa están ahora con Harry. Lo cual cambia cualquier excusa sobre si Harry o no tiene una familia con él.

-Entiendo –dijo Dumbledore pensativamente -, es mejor que crezca lejos de todo lo mágico posible, no es conveniente que él niño crezca sabiendo él héroe que es para muchos.

-Lo se señor y con el debido respeto estoy seguro que Sirius y Katherine saben lo que están haciendo con él –terminó Remus con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a no dejarse vencer.

-Eso espero Señor Lupin –dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y encaminando al licántropo a la salida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katherine y Sirius se tiraron cansados al sofá de la sala, observando a los dos niños que jugaban sin ninguna muestra de cansancio que ellos tenían. Había ido algunas dos horas de compras, al llegar a la casa Sirius había armado una nueva cuna para Harry, mientras Kathy había peleado con el niño para que se bañara. Luego, habían dejado a los dos niños jugando en un corralito y subiendo al segundo piso, habían arreglado la cama de Sirius a una más cómoda, dejar la cuna de Harry en un cuarto y la otra en el otro cuarto.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Sirius mirando a Kathy, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y solo sonrió al escuchar a Sirius.

-Debimos haber comprado eso también –contestó Kathy aun con los ojos cerrados y poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius -, no tengo ganas de moverme mucho.

-Si te soy sincero, yo tampoco –admitió Sirius cerrando los ojos y dejando que ella se acomodará a su lado.

La puerta sonó en ese momento, ni Sirius ni Kathy se movieron al principió, hasta escuchar el segundo toque fue que ambos se quedaron viendo. Kathy pidió con la mirada que él fue él que abriera la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Sirius desde el asiento.

-Remus… -se escuchó la respuesta del animago desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kathy se separó de Sirius un poco pensando que él se levantaría, en cambio, Sirius sacó la varita de su bolsillo y con un movimiento abrió la puerta. Kathy negó con la cabeza mientras la regresaba al hombro de Sirius y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Hola chicos! –Saludó Remus entrando a la sala y sentándose en el segundo sillón -, ¿Interrumpo algo? Porque de verdad puedo regresar más tarde, si quieren puedo llevarme a los niños.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, estamos muy cansados para eso –contestó Sirius mirando seriamente a Remus.

-Pero puedes hacernos otro favor –dijo Kathy entre un bostezo y abriendo los ojos - ¿Te molestaría ayudarnos y hacer la cena? Ya no me quiero mover y mucho menos Sirius – puso su mejor cara de borreguito, ya había funcionado antes, valdría la pena probar ahora -, di que si Remy… vamos.

Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para luego responder –esta bien Kathy –miró a Sirius y antes de levantarse el dijo a él -, ¿Qué no te había dicho hace mucho que le enseñaras a abandonar ese habito?

-Si lo recuerdo, pero no iba a detenerla si me conviene –contestó Sirius.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, Kathy y Sirius permanecieron sentados un buen rato, hasta que los primeros olores de la comida se estaban sintiendo y que ambos niños ya se estaban cansando de jugar. Harry gateo hasta tomar el pantalón de Sirius y hacer todo el esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, cuando vio que Sirius solo se limitaba a observarlo comenzó a jalarle el pantalón desesperado. Victoria se acercó de la misma forma que Harry y se sostuvo de las piernas de Kathy.

-Tori, muñeca ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Kathy levantándola y sentándola entre Sirius y ella.

-Tiene hambre, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Sirius levantando a Harry y sentándolo en sus piernas -, lunático, ¿Cómo va la cena?

-Ya casi pero terminaría más rápido que si uno de ustedes me ayudan –contestó Remus asomando la cabeza a la sala y volviendo a cocinar.

-Vamos chicos –dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y levantando a Harry en un brazo y a Victoria en el otro -, tío Remus puede quemar la comida.

Los cuatro entraron a la cocina y con la ayuda de Kathy la comida estuvo lista rápido. Los cinco se sentaron a comer mientras Remus les contaba sobre su plática con Dumbledore esa tarde. Una vez que habían terminado de comer se quedaron conversando un buen rato, Katherine se levantó ya entrada la noche a acostar a Victoria y a Harry. Dejando a Remus y Sirius conversando ellos solos.

-¿Y como están las cosas entre ustedes dos? –Preguntó Remus una vez que Kathy se había marchado -, ¿Con la noticia de Tori y todo eso?

-Tori es genial, es una niña muy entretenida –contestó Sirius -, es mi hija Remus, la adoro, soy padre de dos y me encanta. Gracias por haberlas cuidado cuando yo no estaba, ya me ha contado de lo que me perdí.

-De nada, cuando quieras –dijo Remus con sonriente -, ¿Así que ustedes dos son…? ¿Qué son exactamente por él momento?

-Nada Remus, solo ha pasado un día –contestó Sirius -, ¿De verdad crees que soy tan rápido?

Remus soltó una carcajada al instante, Sirius lo miraba serio y negó con la cabeza. Cuando se calmó se detuvo con una sonrisa y le respondió -, solías serlo Sirius, que yo recuerde insististe tanto en salir con Katherine que ella misma se escondía de ti.

-Si tienes razón –admitió Sirius con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Remus lo observo por un rato, seguro de que lo que le había dicho le había traído algún recuerdo a su amigo. Después de un rato Remus se levantó dispuesto a irse a su casa, Sirius lo acompaño hasta la salida.

-Deberías venir más seguido –dijo Sirius antes de despedirse de su amigo.

-Voy a tratar, por cierto…

-Remy, ¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Kathy bajando las escaleras con Harry aun en los brazos.

-Si Kathy, vendré cuando pueda lo prometo –contestó abriendo la puerta y comenzando a salir por ella -, por cierto, le dije a Dumbledore que ustedes dos estaban casados, Para que no les quite a Harry. Buenas noches.

Remus desapareció, Sirius y Kathy intercambiaron miradas, sabían que había desaparecido tan rápido para que no tuvieran tiempo de decirle algo por su último comentario. Sirius cerró la puerta y dispuesto a ir a la cama después de todo lo que había hecho en el día.

Para cuando llegó a su cuarto, después de asegurarse de que la casa estaba cerrada, Kathy estaba dejando a Harry en la cuna.

-Le ha costado dormirse un poco, que descanses –le susurró Kathy a Sirius antes de salir.

Sirius la tomó de la mano deteniendo el camino, Kathy se giró y lo quedó viendo con las cejas levantadas esperando a que él dijera algo. Bajó las cejas de inmediato, él la miraba serio y del alguna forma logró ponerla nerviosa.

-Trabajas mucho con los niños y quería saber si… -dijo Sirius después de un rato pero sin dejar de verla directo a los ojos.

-Si que… -trató de continuar Kathy sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-¿Podrías enseñarme y yo podría ayudarte? Tal vez así te cansas menos –terminó Sirius.

-Bien entonces mañana empiezan tus lecciones para ser padre –dijo Kathy divirtiéndose un poco por lo extraño que sonaba.

-Buenas noches –dijo Sirius sin dejar de soltarla.

-Sirius…

-Dime…

-Mi mano, ¿Me la regresas? –pidió Kathy un poco más nerviosa.

Sirius la soltó de inmediato y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón -, lo siento, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

"Idiota" se dijo para si mismo Sirius cerrando la puerta y sentándose a en su cama. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado, apagó la luz procurando dejar una pequeña lámpara por si Harry se despertaba en la noche. Se acostó en la cama, de alguna forma lo que dijo Remus lo había dejado pensando. Era cierto, para lograr una cita con Kathy había movido cielo y tierra para que ella aceptara, ahora no cambiaba nada y estaba seguro que volvería hacer lo mismo por ella. Solo que esta vez quería algo más que una cita, era la madre de su hija, eso lo hacia más fuerte. No iba a dejar que su hija creciera sin padre, o sin una verdadera familia, Harry también lo necesitaba, él mismo la necesitaba. Pero lo que había hecho antes no era una buena movida, es cierto, no había tratado de estar con alguien en mucho, ¿Qué tan difícil podías ser?

**_ESPERO SEñALES DE VIDA..._**

**_BESITOS_**


	4. Primera lección

**_hola a todos, garcias siempre por los reviews, aqui vemgo con un capitulo tal vez un poquito corto pero espero que les guste a todos._**

* * *

PRIMERA LECCION

Kathy estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena de esa noche, estaba realmente distraída con lo que estaba haciendo, solo sonreía para si misma mientras escuchaba las risas de los dos niños en la sala, que jugaban o más bien torturaban al pobre de Sirius en su forma animaga.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a vivir con Sirius, en el fondo se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada antes, pero no tenía más remedió, lo hecho, hecho esta. Escuchó el quejido profundo de un perro en su sala, seguida de la risa frenética de Harry y Victoria. Pobre de Sirius, ese par de niños les estaban dando mucho que hacer últimamente, y eso que solo tenían un año de edad, lo cual había que agregar estaban aprendiendo a caminar.

Pero él mismo se lo había buscado, ella le había preguntado un par de veces que prefería hacer, la cena o cuidar a los dos bebés. Así que cualquier cosa que le pasará dejaba de ser responsabilidad de ella. Era más que divertido compartir una vivienda con Sirius, incluso su hija lo había aceptado a él y a Harry de una manera extraña. Hasta donde Kathy sabía tenía una hija bastante tímida, pero cualquier rastro de pena se había borrado con Harry al lado y le agradó saber que también querría a su padre de buena forma.

Las risas y los quejidos en la sala siguieron, Kathy se apresuró un poco más a terminar la cena, y aunque aun no estaba segura de sus sentimientos, quería a Sirius completo para el final del día.

-Sirius, Harry, Tori… -gritó Kathy colocando los platos sobre la mesa y dándose la vuelta para bajar del fuego la comida y ponerla en la mesa – vengan a comer la cena esta lista.

-¡Huele bien! –dijo Sirius entrando con los dos niños agarrados de las manos para que no perdieran el equilibrio y continuaran de pie junto a él.

-Te gusta… Sirius, ¿Pero que te pasó? –preguntó Kathy volteándose y viendo todos los aruñones que Sirius tenía en la cara y todo el cabello alborotado. No esperó a la respuesta, sino que con el cuidado de poner la comida en la mesa se hecho a reír a carcajadas. Sirius le tiró una mirada ofendido mientras subía a los niños en pequeñas sillitas, Kathy se serenó así misma y dejando de reír se acercó a tomar asiento y decirle -, lo siento, es que te ves divertido, deberías verte al espejo. Olvídalo solo come.

Ya tenían una especie de rutina lista para cada tiempo de comida, primero le servían a los niños y les daban de comer, luego los dejaban jugando donde pudieran verlos y comían ellos mismo. Esa noche no fue la excepción, Sirius tomó a Tori y Kathy a Harry, haciendo lo posible para que ambos comieran por si solos sin ensuciar demasiado la cocina. Que ya suficiente trabajo les costaba limpiar después de tres tiempos completos de comida.

Gracias a todo el juego que habían hecho con Sirius antes de cenar, al parecer ninguno de los pequeños no tenían muchas ganas de tirar casi toda la comida al suelo como era su costumbre, por lo que terminaron de comer rápido y fueron puestos a jugar mientras Sirius y Kathy comían en silencio su cena. Sirius prácticamente se tragó todo y se quedó satisfecho sentado en la silla, simplemente observando a los dos niños que jugaban con una pelota no lejos de sus pies. En medió del juego la pelota saltó y rebotó hasta caer en las piernas de Sirius, Harry gateo hasta donde estaba Sirius por su juguete, Sirius tomó la pelota y se la entregó al niño que tomó su caminó de regreso.

Kathy que observaba todo mientras comía su último pedazo de pollo, vio para su disgusto que algo no andaba bien en el pañal del niño. No era un momento muy adecuado para cambiar un pañal, no con el sabor de la comida aun en la boca.

-Sirius, creo que Harry necesita un nuevo pañal –sugirió Kathy a un muy relajado Sirius a su lado. Este se enderezó en el asiento y acercándose a Harry lo pudo comprobar, su olfato canino le permitía no cortar tanto la distancia para comprobar el olor que tenía el pañal de su ahijado.

-Si tienes razón, deberías de ir a cambiárselo –dijo Sirius volviéndose a acomodar en el asiento.

-¿Y porque no lo haces tú? –preguntó Kathy un poco molesta al oír el comentario. –acabo de comer y tu terminaste primero.

-No puedo, lo siento –contestó Sirius sabiendo que había hecho mal al contestarle de esa forma.

-Sirius no tiene nada de ciencia, solo lo quitas, lo limpias y pones uno nuevo –dijo Kathy esta vez si enojada por la simple negativa de su compañero.

-Es que no se como, además me da…

-¡Eres el padrino de Harry y no puedes cambiarle el pañal! –Exclamó Kathy poniéndose de pie y llevándose las manos a la cintura – Trae a Harry que se lo vas a cambiar.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasó con que querías aprender a ser padre Sirius? –lo interrumpió Kathy con una sonrisa un poco traviesa en los labios – o fue algo que dijiste solo porque no encontraste algo mejor que decir.

-Claro que quiero pero…

-Entonces toma a Harry que te voy a enseñar a ponerle pañal –dijo Kathy un poco más tranquila de lo que estaba.

Sin no tener ninguna otra opción se levantó de su silla, y dándole a Tori a Kathy tomó el a Harry y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación. Por supuesto que no le importaba aprender, pero cambiar un pañal era algo de lo que prefería ella lo hiciera.

-¿Segura que no podemos comenzar con otra cosa? –Preguntó Sirius antes de entrar al cuarto - ¿puedo aprender a hacer los pepes o algo así?

-Escucha, tendrás que cambiarle el pañal muchas más veces de lo que vas a hacer un pepe, porque solo lo beben cuando van a dormir –contestó tranquilamente Kathy -, así que ya no te quejes y camina.

Entraron a la habitación, Kathy dejó a Tori en la cama de Harry. Sirius puso a Harry en un cambiador y se apresuró a buscar todo lo que creyó conveniente. Una vez que tenía todo se paró en frente de Harry, el niño le sonreía relajado, como si estuviera listo para un nuevo pañal.

-Bien se despega de la esquinas por si no lo sabías –dijo Kathy indicándole a Sirius los sujetadores del pañal –eso siempre va hacia delante así que no creo que te equivoques al poner el nuevo –Sirius asintió a las instrucciones que estaba recibiendo y miró a Harry con cierta duda.

-Mira en el lió que me has metido, pequeño –dijo Sirius de mala gana, Kathy lanzó una pequeña risita que logró controlar antes de que Sirius se enfadará.

-Vamos empieza, al principio puede que te de asco, te recomiendo respirar por la boca, ya te acostumbraras al olor –dijo Kathy sonriendo tratando de darle ánimos.

Sirius sonrió de mala gana y abriendo la boca y lo más temeroso posible comenzó a desprender los sujetadores del pañal de Harry. Una vez desprendidos los sujetadores, pasó a levantar la tapa frontal del pañal, Sirius cerró los ojos de inmediato al ver el contenido del pañal, se apresuró a abrirlos rápido mientras abría aun más la boca.

-Vas bien, ahora tienes que levantar un poco a Harry por los pies y quitar el pañal de abajo –dijo Kathy -, una vez que se lo quites limpias a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius asintió de mala gana y movió su mirada de Kathy a Harry. Tomó los tobillos de su ahijado y lo alzó un poco y con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del pañal sucio. Kathy le extendió una toallita húmeda y aun más de mala gana Sirius comenzó a limpiar. Respiró normalmente una vez que bajó los tobillos de Harry, y ver que ya todo estaba limpio.

-Ten cuidado porque a veces los varones tienden a…

La advertencia vino un poco tarde, porque no había tardado mucho Harry en estar limpió y acostado cuando comenzó a orinar, cayendo parte de su contenido en la camisa de Sirius, quien no reaccionó muy rápido por estar escuchando a Kathy.

-Orinar al sentir el aire por allí –terminó ella mientras le ayudaba a Sirius con Harry cuando este se apartaba. Le extendió un pañal y le sonrió cuando esta vez Sirius le hizo aun más mala cara -, vamos Sirius no es mi culpa, es el último paso ya no te va a pasar nada.

Sirius le arrebató el pañal a Kathy de las manos, ella sonrió por la determinación que ahora estaba tratando de presentar.

-Recuerda que te dije que los sujetadores van hacia delante, solo tienes que levantar las piernas de igual manera para ponerlo –dijo Kathy dando las últimas instrucciones mientras Sirius se acercaba al niño y hacia lo que ella el había dicho.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Sirius una vez que había terminado y apartándose del niño.

Kathy levantó a Harry del cambiador y lo dejó en la cuna con Tori -, nada mal Sirius, te dije que no era tan difícil miedoso.

-Oye, lo e cambiado ¿no? No me digas así –protestó Sirius de inmediato. Olfateo un poco al aire y luego se llevó una mano a la camisa y la acercó a su nariz -, ¡Esto apesta horrible!

-¡No exageres! –exclamó ellas sin saber si reír o no.

-¡Si no exageró! ¿Quieres olerlo? –preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella y mostrándole lo mal que olía su camisa. Ella se inclinó un poco y olió la camisa de Sirius.

-Esta bien huele mal, pero no es para que exageres –contestó Kathy levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él que estaba justo y demasiado cerca de la suya.

Captó un brillo extraño en los ojos grises de Sirius mientras sentía que él se estaba acercando más y más lentamente, algo en su cerebro no funcionó bien porque no se movía de donde estaba, solo servía para verlo a él en ese momento. Sintió su nariz rozar con la suya, mientras los ojos de él se cerraban lentamente y podía ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en sus labios…

-KATHY…

-SIRIUS…

-¿ESTÁN EN CASA? ES URGENTE CONTESTEN…

La voz de Remus hizo que Sirius comenzará a separarse de ella en un rápido moviendo, intercambiaron una mirada rápida por unos segundos, pero sin decirse nada.

-Estamos arriba, en un segundo bajamos –dijo Kathy alzando la voz y dudando si llevar o no a los niños.

-Yo los llevo, ve abajo ya llegamos –dijo Sirius, ella asintió y sin saber que decirle en ese momento prefirió salir de la habitación. Sirius la observó marcharse de frustrado completamente, se acercó a la cuna y observó a los dos niños por un instante.

-Saben chicos, no se quiera Remus pero más vale que valga la pena –dijo Sirius en un suspiro y levantando a Harry en un brazo y a Tori en el otro -, no me gusta para nada las interrupciones.

**_Bien espero los reviews... ojala les haya gustado, hasta la proxima._**


	5. Conociendo a mi vecino

Espero haberles dejado tiempo para leer el capitulo anterior pero cuando se tiene la inspiracion se escribe... estoy promocionando mi nuevo fic, se llama todo por Sirius, el que quiera puede leerlo, su review será bienvenido.

Con un gran suspiró que requirió volver a tomar una buena boconada de aire, Sirius se recostó en la cama con Harry a su lado, el niño abrazaba una pequeña almohada mientras miraba a su padrino con cierto interés y trataba de dormirse.

-Sabes Harry, las cosas se nos están complicando una vez más –dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Harry y miraba al cielo – menos mal que Remus se entera de todo, aunque vino en mal momento se debe de decir que en verdad era importante. Creí que de cierta forma contaríamos con el apoyo de Dumbledore, para mantenerte a salvo si alguna vez fuera necesario. ¿Pero que él mismo viniera hasta acá para tratar de convencernos de que estarías mejor con tus tíos? Eso no me lo esperaba Harry, no mereces eso después de perder a Lily y a James. –bajó la mirada para ver a Harry, él niño logró darle una sonrisa mientras se chupaba un dedo – esperó que James y Lily entiendan lo que voy a decirte –la voz se le quebró un poco pero aun así siguió adelante, Harry al parecer no notó la tristeza de Sirius porque continuaba viéndolo con el dedo en la boca –desde ahora en adelante yo soy tu padre Harry, no puedes ser Harry Potter y vivir una vida normal. Serás Harry Black hasta que tengas edad para entender todo lo que esta pasando –levantó el brazo y rodeo al niño con él para que si él también se dormía no se cayera de la cama –no necesitas a nadie más, solo a las personas que ya tienes. Tienes un padre, una hermana que aunque solo sea una semana menor que tú la tienes que cuidar, y si tu tío Remus deja de venir a horas inadecuadas tendrás seguro una gran madre. –Sirius movió su varita y con un movimiento apagó las luces del cuarto, dejando solo una pequeña luz, por si Harry se levantaba en la noche -, duérmete pequeño, mañana tenemos un largo día. Les voy a hacer un arenero a ti y a Tori para que jueguen, y ustedes dos traviesos me van a ayudar –dio un bostezo que sacó una risita a Harry –aun no se como me van ayudar pero lo van a hacer. Buenas noches.

Kathy justo pasaba por el pasillo, venía de revisar si la casa estaba cerrada, cuando se quedó a tiempo para escuchar desde afuera lo que Sirius le decía a Harry. Se quedó en silencio mucho después de que Sirius terminara de hablar, solo se quedó pensando en las palabras que había escuchado, al fin Sirius Black había madurado, bueno solo un poco. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, Sirius estaba ya muy relajado y dormido en la cama, Harry estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, pero como todo niño peleaba por no dormirse. Kathy se acercó y los cubrió a ambos con una sabana, se quedó de pie observándolos y dudando un poco pero al fin y, se inclinó y dejo un beso en la mejilla de Sirius, este ni siquiera se movió.

-Buenas noches Harry –susurró Kathy mientras le dejaba un beso al niño también y salía de la habitación.

……………………….

-¡Es oficial, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que parece! –se quejó Sirius una vez que había empezado su trabajo al siguiente día. Tenía a los dos niños en un corral a su lado derecho jugando con una pequeñas palas de juguete. Mientras él, con una pala de tamaño normal, trataba de hacer un cuadrado uniforme y no muy hondo para preparar el arenero.

Vivir en un vecindario muggle era de mucha utilidad para pasar desapercibido por el mundo mágico, principalmente si quieres vivir una vida normal con él niño que vivió. Pero esa mañana para Sirius no estaba siendo de mucha utilidad aquel dato, estaba seguro que no había pensado en lo difícil que era hacer un arenero sin magia. Sintiendo que no tenía otro remedió se secó el sudor de la frente y siguió su trabajo. Continuó excavando un poco más tratando de que quedara parejo, pero después de un rato descubrió que había cavado más de un lado que de otro. Frustrado arrojó la pala a un lado y se sentó más que furioso en el suelo.

-Veo que tienes problemas, ¿necesitas ayuda? –preguntó un joven de la casa de al lado.

Sirius lo observó desde abajo, no le hubiera importado continuar a él solo, pero viendo el "arenero" que tenía a un lado opto mejor por aceptar la ayuda del extraño -, si se ve más difícil de lo que parece.

-No tengo hijos, pero vivo con mi hermana y mi sobrino y hace poco le hice uno de esos de cumpleaños –dijo el vecino amablemente -, ¿puedo ayudarte si no te molesta?

-Para nada –contestó Sirius poniéndose de pie y abriendo la pequeña puerta de la cerca para que el vecino entrara. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón para cuando llegó el vecino le extendió una mano y le dijo -, Sirius Black.

-John Matthews, raro nombre –dijo John tomando el apretón que le daba Sirius.

-Si mi madre estaba loca –dijo Sirius asiendo reír a su invitado.

-Bien Sirius veamos lo que tienes aquí – dijo John acercándose para ver el trabajo que Sirius había hecho.

En menos tiempo de lo que habían pesado habían arreglado lo que Sirius había arruinado. Continuaron poniendo una especie de plataforma para por último colocar la arena. Y aunque suena fácil decirlo terminaron muy cerca del mediodía.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? –preguntó Sirius una vez que habían terminado de trabajar. John aceptó y con levantando a Tori para que Kathy le diera un baño, entró a la casa a traer las bebidas.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó Kathy tomando ella a la niña mientras Sirius buscaba algo de beber para él y su acompañante.

-Si, oye me cae bien tu vecino –contestó Sirius -, me ayudó a terminar.

-Así, no lo conozco, no suelo salir de casa –dijo Kathy acercándose a Sirius y revolviéndole el cabello para quitarle algo de tierra -, cuando termines te bañas y te llevas a Harry contigo.

-Como ordenes y mandes –dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia, ella le sacó la lengua y se fue con a bañar a la niña.

Sirius sonrió y se fue hacia el patio con su invitado, le entregó la bebida a su nuevo amigo, él se quedó viendo como Harry jugaba a llenar de lodo un par de carritos y hacía sonidos con la boca cuando los movía. ¡Pero que buen padre que era! Había dejado el corral al lado de un charco con lado, en fin, no había nada que con un buen baño no se resolviera.

-Son tus hijos supongo –dijo John tratando de sacar conversación, Sirius asintió con la cabeza -, creí que en esta casa no vivía nadie, nunca vi a nadie salir.

-Es que la dueña de la casa no le ha quedado mucho tiempo de salir –explicó Sirius -, no cuando le tocaba cuidar de los niños a ella sola.

-Ya veo –pensativo -, ¿Quiere decir que no estas casado? Lo siento preguntó demasiado.

-No, no es problema –contestó Sirius tranquilamente -, y no, no estoy casado, yo solo vivo aquí y nada más.

-Entiendo, espero no te parezca que solo quise preguntar pero tengo algo que hacer esta tarde –dijo John -, fue un gusto conocerte Sirius.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo Sirius despidiéndose y cerrando el portón cuando John salía del patio. Se dio la vuelta y dio un gran suspiró cuando vio a Harry, tenía lodo por todas partes y los único que lo podía diferenciar entre él y el lodo era los ojos pequeños espacio de los ojos verdes de Harry –Harry James… -ni terminó lo que estaba diciendo, el niño dio un brinco al oír su nombre que logró salpicar a Sirius y la pared de la casa – ¡Harry! –dio un suspiró de resignación y caminó hacia el niño –vamos a bañarte, Katherine va a matarme se ha ensuciado hasta la casa.

Sirius entró a la casa y subió directamente al baño, se encontró con Kathy cuando salía del baño con Tori, ella abrió la boca para decirle algo pero Sirius de inmediato la detuvo.

-No preguntes –dijo Sirius enojado poniendo a Harry en la tina y abriendo el grifo.

Kathy rió al ver a Harry y complaciendo a Sirius salió del cuarto de baño para darles oportunidad a ambos de que se asearan.

………………….

Después del almuerzo, Sirius subió y dormir a Harry y a Tori, que parecían bastante cansados de todo lo que habían jugado en el lodo. Katherine recogió y lavo todos los platos que habían ensuciado en el almuerzo. Se sentó un rato en la sala, creía que había terminado de limpiar todo en la casa ese día, había hasta lavado ropa, lo cual la dejado bastante cansada por ese día. Suspiró profundo y cerró los ojos, tal vez ella también lograba tomar una siesta.

Arriba, Sirius dejó a los dos niños dormidos y decidió bajar para limpiar el desastre que había hecho Harry, con suerte Kathy aun no se había animado a salir y ver todo el lodo.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Espero que no este afuera –murmuró Sirius mientras caminaba con un trapo y un pequeño balde con agua para limpiar el lodo en la pared -, ¿Diablos Kathy, donde estas?

-Aquí sentada –contestó Kathy desde el sillón cuando Sirius pasaba por allí, este dio un brincó hacia atrás cuando escuchó que ella le contestaba. -¿Me necesitas para algo?

-No para nada, sigue descansando –respondió Sirius apresurándose a la salida.

Kathy lo vio salir desde el sillón, conocía bien a Sirius como para saber que algo estaba ocultando. Dejó la pereza a un lado y con la curiosidad a un lado, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia el patio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salio sin que Sirius se diera cuenta, o vio limpiando la pared y sonrió de lado. En silencio ya un sin ser notada, se acercó al pequeño cercó que dividía las dos casa y se sentó en el, procurando también quedar cerca de Sirius a la vez.

-Te quedó un poquito allí –dijo Kathy, Sirius que esperaba estar solo se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Kathy. Con el susto, resbaló con él lodo que tenía en los pies y calló al suelo tirándo el trapo que tenía en la mano, que voló con fuerza y pasó de lado a Kathy, cayendo en el otro patio.

-¡Muy graciosa Kathy! –Exclamó Sirius poniéndose de pie -, pudiste haberme dicho que estabas allí.

-Si igual que me pudiste haber dicho que no te fijaste en donde pusiste el corral y Harry ensució todo el patio –dijo Kathy divertida.

Sirius se la quedó viendo por un rato, pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, hasta después le dijo –Tienes razón, iré por algo más con que seguir limpiando.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres ayuda? –preguntó Kathy antes de que Sirius entrará en la casa.

-No quédate allí, ya vuelvo –contestó Sirius entrando a la casa.

Se quedó en silencio, era extraño ver como Sirius maduraba pero a la vez no dejaba de ser el mismo niño que conoció en Hogwarts. Aun tenía ese gusto para hacer cualquier travesura, eso se podía notar cuando jugaba con los niños, pero estaba aceptando todas las responsabilidades de ser padre. Muy bien le había dicho James hace mucho, ella había hecho cambiar a Sirius en todo sentido, pero jamás había imaginado que cambiar implicaría madurar.

-Disculpa, ¿Esto es tuyo? –preguntó John acercándose a Kathy y recostándose en el cerco al lado de donde ella estaba sentada.

Kathy sonrió al ver él trapo que John le estaba extendiendo en una mano, al recordar como se había caído Sirius. Tomó el trapo y dijo -, si, gracias.

-Tú debes de ser la que vive con Sirius –dijo John.

-Si esa soy yo –contestó Kathy con normalidad -, y tú debes de ser el vecino que le ayudo esta mañana, ¿no?

-Si, soy John –se presentó él.

-Katherine –dijo ella.

-Katherine, lo que Sirius no me dijo es que eres bastante guapa –dijo John con una sonrisa coqueta -, y si lo dijo no le hizo justicia.

Katherine quería reír un poco en ese instante, comprendía las recientes intenciones que tenía su vecino, y aunque no ayudo a Sirius con esa intención sabía que ahora si lo haría. Y por supuesto que Sirius no le diría nada de ella, si es que acaso tenía algún interés en ella, cosa que en el fondo esperaba que así fuera, no se iba a poner a discutir lo "guapa" que era o no era con un recién conocido.

-Estoy segura que no le dijo eso –dijo Kathy después de morderse el labio inferior para evitar reírse. Sirius salió de la casa en ese momento, cosa que Kathy agradeció Kathy. Sirius saludó al recién llegado pero sin notar que bien lo que estaba platicando con Kathy, Kathy recordó el trapo que tenía en la mano y dárselo a Sirius – Sirius toma –dijo ella arrojándole el trapo cuando el se dio la vuelta -, John lo acaba de traer.

-Gracias por traerlo –dijo Sirius mirando a John pero al parecer él no le estaba dando su atención, más bien descubrió que estaba examinando a la chica a su lado de pies a cabeza.

-No hay problema –dijo John aun sin mirar a Sirius.

Sirius siguió con su limpieza, aunque no podía dejar de ver para atrás de vez en cuando, que la actitud que había tomando su vecino ya no le estaba gustando. Kathy, desde que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo examinada, había decidido salir de allí antes de que ella misma se desesperara o John pensará que ella le estaba dando importancia. Aun así, después de ver la reacción de Sirius, prefirió mejor aguantarse cualquier cosa por el momento y ver que más hacia aparte verlo desde su limpieza maliciosamente.

A Sirius, por su lado se le estaba acabando la paciencia, y ver como él tomaba bien el dato del pecho de ella le dio a entender que era lo último que tenía que permitir.

-Kathy, creo uno de los niños se levantó, ¿Por qué no vas a ver? –preguntó Sirius seriamente.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no he oído nada –respondió Kathy complacida de que lo que había aguantado con aquel tipo al lado había funcionado.

-Yo estoy más cerca de la casa, y creo que si lo escuche –dijo Sirius con mala gana.

Kathy se encogió de hombros y se bajó del cerco -, gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto fue mío –dijo John.

Kathy rodó los ojos con cuidado de no ser vista por Sirius, este solo negó con la cabeza y la observó entrar a la casa. Terminó rápido y sin prestarle atención o decirle algo más, al ahora odioso vecino, entró a la casa. Se lavó las manos y luego fue a donde estaban durmiendo los niños, esperando que Kathy aun estuviera con ellos. Se topó con ella en la sala cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

-Estaban dormidos –le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Me equivoque, siento haberte interrumpido –dijo él seriamente y continuando su camino.

-Interrumpido –repitió ella deteniéndolo.

-Bien sabes que, él… -se detuvo cuando ella frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no sabía a lo que estaba refiriéndose. La puerta de la entrada sonó en ese instante -, olvida lo que te dije –se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, mientas caminaba le dijo –debe de ser Remus, ayer dijo que vendría a esta hora.

Teniendo la razón cuando abrió la puerta, el licántropo estaba parado de pie tras ella.

-Sirius –saludó Remus con una calida sonrisa.

-Hola Lunático –dijo Sirius desganado y dejándolo pasar se fue por las escaleras.

Remus se quedó extrañado al ver la conducta de Sirius, cerró la puerta de la casa y caminó hasta donde estaba parada Kathy.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Remus.

Kathy sonrió de lado, estaba celoso lo sabia, pero no sabía exactamente porque había reaccionado así, suspiró y miró a Remus -, aun no estoy segura, te voy a contar antes de que baje.


	6. Planes

_**Sigo agradecinda por todos los revies, espero les guste como quedo este capitulo, a mi me agrado muchisimo escribirlo. Sigo promocionando mi nuevo fic todo por sirius a quien el interese un review mas es agradecido.**_

_**Gracias y que lo disfruten.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**PLANES  
**_

-Tengo que dejar de venir a verlos Kathy –dijo Remus divertido para si mismo una vez que Kathy le había, bueno medio contado, sobre porque creía que Sirius estaba enojado. Ella negó con la cabeza al oír las palabras de su amigo -, de verdad o les traigo una mala noticia o les interrumpo algo.

-No exageres –dijo ella, se quedaron en silencio un momento, ella trato de escuchar si venía algún ruido del piso de arriba, una vez que no pudo escuchar nada le dijo -, Te juró Remus Lupin, que algún día me encantaría escuchar que tú tienes algún problema.

-Creeme –dijo él para animarla un poco -, que si algún día lo tengo serás la primera en escuchar la versión completa, contando cada suspiro. Pero por el momento aun te seguiré escuchando.

-Gracias –dijo ella con la leve sonrisa que él había logrado, dio un enorme suspiró y continuó -, iré a hablar con él antes de que los niños se despierten.

-Yo me voy, suerte y la próxima vez prometo mejor escribir en lugar de venir –dijo Remus haciendo su caminó hasta la puerta de la casa seguido de cerca por Kathy.

Remy…gracias por advertirnos sobre la visita de Dumbledore anoche –dijo una vez que estaba fuera de casa -, nos salió bien gracias a ti.

-No te preocupes, buenas noches –dijo él despidiéndose y desapareciendo.

Kathy cerró la puerta una vez que su amigo se había marchado, miró su reloj, ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarda, era seguro que los niños no tardarían en despertar. Así que tenía que hablar con Sirius pronto, sabiendo que los chicos dormían en su cuarto, sin dudarlo mucho caminó directo al cuarto de Sirius. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que llegó y se quedó de pie, recostada al contramarco. Sirius estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, con ambas manos en la nunca y la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo en el techo.

-¿Le has dado las gracias a Remus? –preguntó Sirius dejando a Kathy con la boca abierta cuando ella trataba de decirle algo, pero es que él aun no la había visto a la cara.

-Si, él se acaba de ir –contestó Kathy, dudó un poco pero era mejor preguntarle, que ella recordará él no era así cuando estaba celoso -, Sirius, ¿Te pasa algo?

Sirius dejó de ver al techo y la vio a ella, seriamente, de esas miradas que realmente eran raras en un hombre como él. Se sentó, pero no pudo continuar viéndola cuando ella lo miraba con tanta preocupación en el rostro.

-Sirius, por favor –pidió ella dejando la puerta y acercándose un poco más a donde él estaba -, ¿Dime que pasa?

-Odio esto Kathy, las cosas no se suponían que iban a ser así –respondió Sirius mirando hacia el suelo -, nos es justo que vivamos así.

-Sirius yo…

-Lo sientes –la interrumpió él poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente, tenía una mezcla de rencor y enojo a la vez en el tono de voz -, Katherine, ¿eso es lo que ibas a decir? Lo siento Sirius, siento no haberte creído cuando me suplicaste que no te había engañado. Siento haberte ocultado por más de un año que soy padre…

-¡Basta! –exclamó ella aun con el mismo tono que él estaba usando.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, él trató de decirle algo más pero se contuvo a si mismo, se hizo un poco para atrás y paso las manos por la cabeza desesperado. Una vez que se controló se acercó a ella y le dijo -, sabes, esa noche en la que… tú y James fueron a mi casa y creyeron que yo te había engañado. No te había pedido que fueras solo porque quería verte, iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo. Sabes lo diferente que sería esto si tú tan solo…

-Te hubiera escuchado –continuó ella mientras comenzaba a llorar y seguía hablando - Me lo has dicho y ya los se, arruine mi vida y al parecer por desgracia la tuya también. Espera porque no solo fue la nuestra, tengo familia Sirius, que están allá afuera pensando cosas que ni siquiera me quiero imaginar sobre mi. Y todo porque nunca tuve el valor de decirles que tengo una hija. ¿Quieres saber porque? Porque tenía miedo de lo que podían hacer si se dan cuenta quien es el padre y porque no esta conmigo. Ahora que recuerdo, Lily tampoco se quedó muy contenta conmigo –se detuvo allí, él la miraba detenidamente sin decirle nada, no sabía que. Ella se limpió las lágrimas del rostro, pero aun así continúo llorando -, puede que la lista sea muy larga, y de verdad lo siento. Pero no puedo tratar de arreglar las cosas si no me dices como, vivimos juntos Sirius, y créeme el pasado duele, pero hay que seguir adelante. O al menos eso pienso yo, pero no vale la pena que me grites sobre lo que hice mal, porque créeme, si se que soy la estupida que arruinó su vida.

Lo miró a los ojos por un segundo y luego se dispuso a dar la vuelta y salir del cuarto, Sirius no pudo detenerla ni decirle nada, ya se sentía bastante culpable por lo que le había dicho. Mejor la dejó salir, sabiendo que iría a desahogarse ella sola, ya pensaría en algo para disculparse. Reconoció el llanto de Harry venir de la otra habitación y prefiriendo darle algún tiempo a ella, se fue él a hacerse cargo de los niños.

* * *

Tres días exactos habían pasado desde que Sirius y Kathy discutieran aquella tarde, cada vez que Sirius miraba a Kathy se arrepentía más de haber iniciado aquella discusión solo porque él presentaba un momento de celos. Sabía que cuando le hablaba lo hacia porque tenía que hacerlo, que aun lo apoyaba por los dos niños esa era la única razón. Pero a veces creía oírla llorar cuando estaba sola, o por lo meno él quería pensar que no lo estaba haciendo. En el segundo día Harry y Tori habían aprendido a dar sus primeros pasos, parece que los dos crecían juntos al mismo tiempo. Pero Kathy solo se quedó lo suficiente, lo cual destrozó a Sirius internamente, lo último que quería causar es que ella se perdiera cosas como esa de su hija. Aceptaba la culpa completa, la tubo a ella de pie junto a él, tratando de admitir lo que sentía y él solo le dijo cosas que, como ella le había dicho, ya no valía la pena recordar.

Pero después de pasar tres días en lo mismo, esa tarde decidió que tenía que ponerle un fin a eso, tenía que disculparse y, como siempre antes de hacerlo para hacerlo correctamente, tenía que consultarlo con él buen Remus, que estaba a punto de graduarse en psicología si estos dos no arreglaban nada.

Aprovechó que Tori se levantó antes que Harry de su siesta de la tarde, alistó a la niña y decidió llevársela con él para ver a Remus, y asegurar de cierto modo a Kathy que si regresaría.

-Kathy, ¿Te molesta si vamos a dar un paseo nosotros dos? –preguntó Sirius con Tori en los brazos. Kathy los miró desde donde estaba sentada, tanto Tori como Sirius tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Tori llevaba una pequeña mochilita en la espalada y un abrigo rosado con flores amarillas, viendo que Sirius se había molestado tanto en cambiarla decidió dejarlos ir. –Harry aun no despierta y pensé que estaría bien si solo fuera padre e hija por una tarde. ¿Si no te molesta por supuesto? –Kathy asintió con la cabeza y se levantó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la niña, sin esperar mejor despedida que esa, Sirius salió de la casa llevándose a su hija con él.

Una vez que aparecieron en la casa de Remus, se acercaron a la entrada y tocaron la puerta. Sin esperar mucho, Remus abrió la perta y sonrió al ver a los dos en su entrada.

-¡No me digas, Kathy te corrió de la casa y al primero de los dos que pudiste agarrar fe Tori! –exclamó Remus con una sonrisa burlona, Sirius hizo mala cara.

-No seas gracioso, ¿Nos dejas pasar? –preguntó Sirius bastante serio. Remus aun sonreía y para no amargar más a Sirius se desvió a ver a la niña, que estaba moviéndose incontrolable en los brazos de Sirius por lograr la atención de Remus.

Remus extendió los brazos y Tori se abalanzo hacia él diciendo algo que parecía ser el nombre de su padrino, una vez que tenía a la niña en brazos se hizo a un lado para que Sirius entrara a la casa. El animago pasó aun enojado por la felicidad que derramaba su amigo, este solo cerró la puerta tras él, muy despacio siguió a Sirius adentro de la casa, tomándose más su tiempo hablándole mimadamente a la niña que llevaba en brazos. Sirius se instaló en la cocina, donde su olfato no le falló y descubrió que su amigo estaba a punto de beber una taza de té antes de que ellos llegaran.

Una vez que Remus llegó, entre las atenciones que le daba a la niña le ofreció algo de comer a Sirius, que por supuesto este acepto. Cuando Sirius tubo sus bocadillos y Tori una galleta de bastante tamaño en la mano, Remus se sentó frente a Sirius, acomodó bien a Tori en una silla para que no se cayera, y giró la vista a Sirius borrando toda sonrisa que tenía en el rostro para preguntarle -, y bien Sirius, ¿Ahora que pasa?

-Oye, porque dices que… -comenzó a protestar Sirius pero la mirada de Remus lo dejó en silencio, bajó la mirada y le contó lo que había sucedido y que quería pedir perdón pero que sabía que esta era una ocasión diferente.

Remus se quedó en silencio por un buen rato una vez que Sirius había terminado de hablar, Sirius lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que él le ofreciera una salida a sus problemas.

Con un suspiró Remus dejó de pensar y se dirigió a Sirius -, esta vez si que la arruinaste.

-Remus –protestó Sirius al instante al no escuchar solución alguna.

-Vamos Sirius ya sabes como funciona esto, no es la primera vez que discutes con Kathy –dijo Remus al instante -, le hiciste daño, tú sabes dale algo a cambio, algo que la anime, ha estado sola mucho tiempo.

-Tenía a Tori –dijo Sirius tratando de defender un punto en su interior.

Remus sonrió débilmente para decirle acomodándose en su silla -, sabes que eso no es lo mismo. Esta es una de las razones por las que ella esta así Sirius, y lo ha estado desde que es madre. Se siente sola Sirius y lo peor es que sabe que es su culpa.

Sirius no pudo protestar en nada con lo que Remus le había dicho, solo bajó la cabeza como un niño cuando esta siendo regañado, -es más difícil ahora con dos niños con nosotros.

-Nada que no podamos arreglar –dijo Remus dándole ánimos a su amigo, este levantó la cabeza. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en la cara de Remus, Sirius se inclinó hacia delante recostándose en la mesa con las manos.

-Conozco esa mirada, dime que tienes en mente –pidió Sirius apuntando con él dedo a Remus.

-Dime algo Sirius, ¿Aun puedes cocinar tan bien como antes? –preguntó Remus mientras Sirius ampliaba su sonrisa y escuchaba con atención todo lo que él tenía que decirle.

Tori y Sirius llegaron para la hora de la cena a casa. Harry y Kathy ya estaban comiendo, Sirius le sirvió a su hija y a él mismo un plato de comida de la que Kathy había hecho y se sentó a comer con el silencio que ahora rondaba cuando ellos dos estaban juntos. Pero aunque pudo disimular bien la sonrisa, ya no le importaba que ella estuviera enojada, ya faltaría poco para que él arreglara las cosas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kathy se llevó a Tori para darle un baño y jugar un rato con ella antes de que se durmiera. Sirius se despidió de la niña y recibiendo el usual y frió buenas noches que ahora le daba Kathy se quedó con Harry comiendo una segunda ración de postre.

Kathy no volvió a salir esa noche más del cuarto con Tori, después de bañarla se quedó con ella jugando un buen rato en su cama hasta que se durmió y al pudo colocar en su cuna. Cansada ella misma decidió ir a tomar un baño, aseguró la puerta y después de quitarse la ropa entró al baño y abrió la llave, dejando correr él agua tibia por todo su cuerpo y relajarla un poco más. Por instinto o por pura costumbre, en esos días ya no sabía cual escoger, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y a mezclarse con el agua. Todo la estaba torturando pero es que ya no sabía como para, ya quería dejar de llorar y dejar todo eso atrás pero por alguna razón no podía. Ya había perdido la calma que el baño le estaba dando así que saliendo del baño se puso el pijama, dejó una pequeña luz para Tori y se acomodó en medio de las sabanas en la cama. Para su mal gusto esos días lo único que hacia era llorar, cerró los ojos tratando de que él sueño viniera pero algo más vino a su cabeza.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK///////////////////////////////////////

La noche estaba bastante fresca para ser vacaciones de verano, Kathy estaba sentada en la que solía ser la casa del árbol en la que ella y su mejor amigo James Potter solían jugar cuando eran pequeños. James solía decirle que si continuaba subiendo a aquel lugar a ver las estrellas y pensar un poco, ella y la casa iban a caer al suelo algún día de estos. Y aunque tenía cierta razón, porque ahora ya no cabía de pie por la pequeña puerta, sabía que la buena ingeniería de Charlus Potter evitaría que eso sucediera.

Había sentido que ese día jamás se acabaría, tanto que no tenía muchas ganas de ver las estrellas, solo se quedó allí sentada recibiendo la brisa de la noche.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella sintiendo que alguien entraba a la casa y luego tomaba asiento a su lado.

-James me mando, te vio sentada y dice que cuando subes no sueles hacer eso –contestó Sirius.

-Tiene razón –dijo Kathy con una sonrisa - ¿Y porque no ha venido él mismo a preguntar? –le preguntó ella de mala manera, donde Sirius entendió que ella estaba así por culpa de él.

-Pues porque ha recibido una carta de Lily, y después de adorar y llorar sobre ella dándole gracias a todos los dioses que conoce que por fin la pelirroja le ha contestado, él le tiene que contestar –respondió Sirius de manera bastante rápida, luego más lento le dijo –ahora dime, ¿Por qué has venido hasta acá? La subida esta tremenda y aunque la vista es impresionante creo que tiene que ver conmigo.

-No todo tiene que ver contigo, Sirius –dijo ella viéndolo por primera vez desde que llegaba, deteniéndose en esa mirada gris que la hipnotizaba -, tengo práctica para subir y es un país libre puedo pensar en donde yo quiera y como quiera.

-¿Te gusta discutir conmigo, no? –preguntó Sirius.

-No sabes cuanto –contestó ella irónica -, por eso me encanta que te hallas venido a vivir con mi vecino, así podré discutir contigo hasta cuando no este en Hogwarts.

-¡Lo sabía Kathy, si estabas pensando en mí! –exclamó coquetamente Sirius.

-Como quieras –dijo ella rodado los ojos y apartando la mirada, luego la regresó y fingiendo enfado le dijo -, y es Katherine, no le copies a James la forma en que me llama.

-Es una lastima, porque a mi me gusta llamarlo a él de la forma en que tú le dices –dijo Sirius, ella mantuvo con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa que estaba reprimiendo y negó con la cabeza para disimular un poco. Sirius continuó hablando -, bueno, si no quieres que te diga como James te dice, puedo inventarte yo uno mucho mejor.

-A si, ¿Cómo cual? –preguntó Kathy burlonamente y regresando a ver él paisaje en lugar de él, ya era demasiada tentación tenerlo a su lado como el hecho de que estuvieran solos.

-Pelirroja te serviría pero te confundirían con Lily y eso no lo queremos –comenzó Sirius, Kathy formaba una sonrisa con cada cosa que él le iba diciendo -, si sigo pensando todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es sobre el color rojo, petirroja es tu animal, por cierto eres una buena profesora no seríamos animagos ilegales si no fuera porque tu si eres uno legal. ¿Dónde me quede?... O si petirroja, pero pueden pensar mal si alguien más lo escucha…

-¿No tienes un botón de apagado? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

-Lo tengo pero no creo que te guste saberlo, por ahora –contestó Sirius - ahora cállate y escucha. Serías algo diferente, o al menos creo que así te gusta ser, quien imagina a dos pelirrojas en Hogwarts, tú lo cambiaste, aun eres pelirroja pero te diferencias de Lily por el segundo tono que hay en tu cabello, ese decorado muggle que te da una mezcla de ser divertida y lo suficientemente alocada – Kathy negó con la cabeza otra vez con una sonrisa, no había forma de callarlo hasta que terminara y le estaba haciendo mucha gracia lo que él estaba diciendo sobre sus rayitos en el pelo, pero en el fondo tenía razón lo cual le sorprendía –Serías simpática y cariñosa, como esa vez cuando a un niño de primer año le cayó tinta en su ensayo y tu lo ayudaste –eso la sorprendió un poco más, eso había pasado hace mucho, ¿Cómo podría recordarlo? –pero no eres una santa eso se sabe, cuando te toca pelear por algo que crees justo lo haces sin vacilar, y cabe agregar que fuiste profesora de tres animagos ilegales. –él comenzó a hablar más lento, ella aun no encontró el valor para voltear a verlo – Si me lo preguntan a mi, bellísima sería la única forma de descubrirte mejor. Nadie puede ser tan hermosa como tú –con una mano en la barbilla de ella lo obligó a verlo a la cara, él se había acercado a ella -, no con esos ojos cafés que pareciera cambiaran de color cuando los vez contra él sol.

Terminó con su clásica sonrisa mientras guardaba el aliento y se acercaba a ella cerrando los ojos. Por un momento ella dudo de besarlo, pero segura de arrepentirse si no lo hacía cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios se unieran y jugaran entre ellos en ese beso. Largo y jugoso para darles tiempo de saborear con sus lenguas cada espacio, terminando separándose lentamente con la respiración agitada por la falta de aire.

-¿Te importaría ser llamada la novia de Sirius Black? –preguntó casi en un susurro que ella entendió perfectamente debido a la cercanía de sus rostros.

Ella lo observó por unos instantes y le contestó –seguro podemos encontrar uno más pequeño que "la novia de Sirius Black" –dijo ella haciendo las comillas con los dedos, la sonrisa de él se borró por un instante con el miedo a sentir ser rechazado – pero no me importará usarlo por un tiempo –dijo ella al fin. Él volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella para volver a recibir más de aquel beso que lo había encantado.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK/////////////////////////////////////

Kathy se movió incomoda en su cama, y con una sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida dijo en un suspiro – te amo Sirius Black.


	7. Reconciliacion

_**Hola de nuevo, no tarde mucho pero no estoy muy convensida de como quedo este capitulo, ustedes me diran que les parecio. Gracias a todos los reviews, pero en especial al de Letiyop me gusto mucho el review que me dejaste, asi que un gran saludo y espero que todos disfruten el capitulo.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

RECONCILIACION

Era lunes por la tarde, y ese como cada otro lunes, Kathy saldría de la casa a comprar todo lo necesario para el alimento en la casa, que se acababa cada vez más rápido con Sirius en la casa. Se alistó y luego fue por Tori o Harry, cualquiera de los dos que se haya levantado de su siesta podía acompañarla para no dejarle tanta carga a Sirius. Pasó por donde dormían los dos niños pero ninguno de los dos estaba despierto, por lo que tomó su abrigo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Abajó se encontró con un Sirius aburrido en un sillón de la sala, estaba tranquilo leyendo un libro, tan tranquilo que ella misma tubo que detenerse un segundo para observarlo, por mucho que él estuviera cambiando por la paternidad, pasar una tarde leyendo un libro aun lo hacia verse algo sospechoso. Por ese sencillo momento olvido la forma en que había estado tratando a Sirius durante todos esos días, admitía lo había pensado y ahora creía que tanto él como ella tenían la culpa de todo, pero tenía un tanto de orgullo para aceptar cualquier cosa, no después de que ella trató de aceptar sus sentimientos y él, bueno él seguía siendo él.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Sirius sintiendo la mirada embobada que estaba recibiendo.

Kathy sacudió la cabeza negando para luego decirle -, me voy, Harry y Tori aun están dormidos arriba.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza y continuó leyendo el libro como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso lo hacía más raro para Kathy, pero pensando en que solo eran locuras suyas salió de la casa. En cuestión de segundos, Remus entró por la puerta y se quedó viendo a Sirius que seguía leyendo.

-¡Un libro! –exclamó Remus tomando un cojín de uno de los sillones y lanzándoselo a Sirius para lograr su atención.

-¿Que tiene de malo un libro? –le refutó Sirius levantando el libro que había caído al suelo y dejándolo en una pequeña mesita, pata luego tirarle de regreso el cojín a Remus.

-Nada Sirius es solo que si leyeras más seguido tal vez fuera más creíble –contestó Remus tomando el cojín y dejándolo en su lugar -, no lees ni El Profeta.

-¡No exageres! –exclamó Sirius continuando la discusión.

-Si no exagero, ¿Qué no era más fácil decirle que estabas esperando a que se fuera de casa? –Preguntó Remus, Sirius abrió la boca para discutirle algo pero Remus lo interrumpió diciendo –sabes que olvídalo, comencemos si se le ocurre venir temprano. –Sirius asintió y comenzó el camino hacia la cocina, seguido de cerca por Remus, que aun negaba con la cabeza diciendo en voz baja -, un libro, si claro jamás abrió uno en Hogwarts.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Sirius deteniéndose y frunciendo el ceño.

-No nada –contestó Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Kathy llegó tarde esa vez, pero es que hubiera tardado menos tiempo si no tuviera la cabeza tan llena de cosas, si hubiera pensado menos tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo para hacer la cena, pero según la hora Sirius ya debería de haber hecho algo, por lo menos para los niños eso de verdad no le preocupaba.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, las luces estaban apagadas y un olor delicioso hondeaba por toda la casa. Dejó las bolsas que traía en una mesa cerca de la puerta, dispuesta a buscar el interruptor para encender la luz. Cuando estaba a punto de encenderla, dos brazos fuertes la rodearon por la cintura, no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer él dueño de los brazos con solo sentirlo.

-Te e estado esperando –le susurró Sirius al oído dándole la vuelta siendo él el que encendiera la luz.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque? –preguntó ella comenzando a pensar en que tal vez sus suposiciones de esa tarde no habían estado tan equivocadas.

-Esta es una forma de decir lo siento –contestó Sirius mientras encendía la luz. Levantó las manos de la cintura de ella para subir hasta sus hombros -, ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?

Ella se lo removió de los hombros mientras él se lo quitaba y lo colgaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

-Sirius que…

-Shhh…solo lo siento si, lo discutiremos en un momento, ¿Si? –pidió él sonriente poniéndose al lado de ella y mostrándole el brazo para que ella lo aceptara. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y tomar el brazo de Sirius. Él la llevó hasta el comedor, donde la mesa ya estaba servida para dos personas. Había dos grandes velas encendidas, que iluminaban casi todo el comedor, un asado apetitoso en medio de las dos velas listas para ser servido en los dos platos que ya contenían una apetitosa ensalada en ella. Acompañando esto, dos copas llenas de vino tinto con su respectiva botella allí cerca.

Kathy soltó a Sirius y se llevó una mano a la boca del asombro, sonrió ampliamente esta vez sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el estomago, se giró a ver a Sirius y logrando que sus palabras salieran de su boca le dijo -, Sirius, con un lo siento hubiera sido más que suficiente, no tenías que hacer todo esto.

-Si tenía Kathy, eres muy importante como para ofrecerte un simple lo siento –dijo Sirius poniéndose delante de ella y poniendo su mano para que ella la tomara. Ella levantó la suya y la puso sobre la de Sirius, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. La llevó hasta la silla y la ayudó a sentarse, luego continuó con servirle un poco de asado y servirse a si mismo.

-Luce delicioso –dijo ella viendo la comida en su plato.

-Por supuesto, yo lo hice –le dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado y ella le rodaba los ojos -, anda come, que desde las diez en adelante volvemos a ser padres.

-¿Por cierto donde están ellos? –preguntó Kathy.

-Remus, por supuesto ya te vas a dar cuenta –contestó Sirius.

Ella asintió y regresó su vista a su comida, tomó la copa y miró a Sirius - quedas perdonado Sirius Black. –dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Comenzaron a comer y a conversar por cosas triviales de verdad. Tanto que la cena se les pasó bastante rápido. Sirius levanto los platos de la mesa y regresó con Kathy para pasar con ella los últimos minutos que les quedaban.

-De verdad no debiste haberte molestado –dijo Kathy una vez que Sirius regresaba y movía más la silla al lado de ella, tanto que las dos sillas quedaron una al lado de la otra, y cuando Sirius se sentó ambos quedaron hombro con hombro.

-Por supuesto que si preciosa –dijo Sirius mientras capturaba la mano de Kathy en la suya -, no lo menciones más si.

-Sirius, sabes que no solo tú me tienes que pedir disculpas, hay cosas de las que si soy culpable –dijo ella abrazando el brazo de Sirius y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que eso ya no importa Kathy –continuó él, ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, sonriente como siempre -, necesitamos preocuparnos por cosas más importantes, como Tori y Harry. Voy a estar aquí para ti, si estas dispuesta a estar aquí para mi.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pudo ver como una chispa pasaba por esos ojos grises que adoraba, él extendió su mano libre para acariciar su mejilla y inclinaba el rostro para probar los labios que tanto había a deseado y extrañado alrededor de ese año. No se separó de ella demasiado una vez que el beso hubo terminado, tenía esa mirada de embobado hacia ella que le causaba mucha gracia. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente cuando vio que ella se reía, y se inclinó una vez más para atraparla en un rápido beso, llegando a la conclusión de que jamás se cansaría de besarla. Resopló fuerte cuando miró la hora y se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano.

-Acompáñame, que me ha repetido todo la tarde que no pesa de la hora –dijo Sirius, según ella bastante molesto pero no dijo nada y dejó que él lo guiara hasta el segundo piso de la casa.

-¿Qué no estaban con Remus? –preguntó ella mientras subían las escaleras.

-Precisamente –contestó Sirius mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y le indicaba a ella que observara.

La escena era bastante tierna para observar, Remus estaba dormido boca arriba en la cama de Sirius, Tori estaba abrazándole el cuello en cima de él, Harry al lado de Remus era una sola y pequeña bolita abrazada al licántropo. Sirius y Kathy entraron al cuarto en silencio para no despertar a ninguno de los dos niños.

-Remus ya es hora –susurró Sirius acercándose a su amigo. La única respuesta que recibió fue un "ujum" de Remus que al parecer estaba bastante cómodo. Kathy le sonrió a Sirius mientras que con cuidado quitaba a Tori de encima de Remus y la acostaba en la cuna que se suponía era de Harry. –Remus estas en mi cama – susurró Sirius tratando de lograr una reacción en su amigo.

-Creo que cocinaste bastante bien como para ganarte una mejor y si no hay muchos sofás en la casa –contestó Remus en un tono molesto pero sin abrir los ojos. Sirius miró a Kathy impresionado de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero eso no tuvo el mismo efecto en ella, que solo estaba tratando de aguantarse la risa para no despertar a los niños.

Trataron de mover a Harry del lado de Remus pero el niño pataleo lo suficiente como para ganarse un lugar al lado de Remus por esa noche, así que sin más remedió le quitaron los zapatos al niño y lo dejaron descansar. Sirius terminó de acomodar a Tori y esperó a Kathy junto a la puerta cuando hubo terminado. Ella consiguió una sabana y arropó a Harry y Remus con ella.

-Buenas noches lobito –dijo Kathy dejando un beso tanto en la mejilla de Harry como en la de Remus. Luego caminó hasta donde estaba Sirius y le volvió a tomar de la mano para salir de la habitación.

-Solo traten de no hacer mucho ruido –dijo Remus justo antes de que Sirius cerrará la puerta.

-¡Pervertido! –se defendió Sirius cerrando la puerta para ver a Kathy morderse los labios evitando no reírse –ya ve a reírte al cuarto, yo voy a ver si esta todo en orden abajo –dijo Sirius dándole un pequeño empujoncito a Kathy, ella le hizo caso mientras ambos caminaban en direcciones opuestas.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, pudo arreglárselas para ponerse su pijama antes de que Sirius apareciera de nuevo. Una vez que él regresó, vestía calzoneta solo una calzoneta, lo cual significaba que había pasado al otro cuarto a cambiarse.

Se acostó en la cama mirando como el daba las últimas vueltas en el baño y apagaba la luz, el cuarto no era demasiado oscuro y una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pudo ver la silueta de Sirius acomodarse en la cama utilizando su pecho como almohada. No con claridad, pero si pudo ver esa mirada traviesa sobre ella.

-Crecieron en mi ausencia, ¿verdad? –dijo Sirius refiriéndose a la parte del cuerpo de ella, que ahora era su almohada.

-Sirius…. –protestó Kathy empujando a Sirius a su lado y poniendo su cabeza ella en él para variar.

-Creo que esos es uno de los beneficios de ser padre, ¿no? –dijo Sirius mientras acariciaba el cabello de Kathy.

-Y dices que Remus es el pervertido –dijo Kathy con una sonrisa que Sirius pudo sentir en su pecho -, ya duérmete.

Hubo un silencio por al menos un momento, ella ya se estaba quedando dormida con las caricias que Sirius le estaba haciendo en la cabeza.

-Te amo Katherine –dijo Sirius logrando despertarla.

-Y yo te amo a ti Sirius –dijo ella cerrando los ojos y al fin después de tanto, quedándose dormida en sus brazos.

_**y bien, pues ustedes diran si les gusto o no, **_

_**besos...  
**_


	8. Acostarse sin acostarse

**_Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo con un flash back bastante bonito de parte de Sirius. Espero que les guste a todos. Un saludo en especial a Karla que se que va a dejar un review bien divertido. Tambien a Letiyop que como siempre me gusta mucho su review y que ademas inspiró cierta parte de este capitulo. Muchos besos!_**

**_Gracias por todos los reviews!_**

* * *

ACOSTARSE SIN ACOSTARSE

La cortina mal cerrada, y por ende la introducción por ella de los rayos del sol hizo que Sirius se despertará a la mañana siguiente. Se frotó los ojos y los abrió hasta que estos se adaptaron completamente a la claridad de la habitación, en la que había dormido con Harry en las últimas noches se podría decir que era mucho más oscura, perfecta para formar una excusa y dormir hasta que el niño se despertará. A su lado Kathy dormía con una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía bastante cómoda sin importarle la claridad del lugar, o ya estaba acostumbrada a ello o era el hecho de que él estaba a su lado para hacerle un poco de sombra, de eso ya no pudo estar muy seguro.

Ella se movió en sueños y pasando una mano por sobre Sirius se acercó a él para ocultar su rostro en su pecho. Minutos después y con los ojos achinados por la luz, Kathy levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Sirius.

-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó en medio un bostezo.

-Bastante cómodo –respondió Sirius jugueteando con un mechón rojizo del cabello de ella, quien le sonrió y acomodó la cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Sirius.

Se sentía relajada al sentir el movimiento ascendente y descendente de la respiración del moreno, más aun si este jugaba con su cabello con una mano y con la otra hacia una delicada caricia en su mano izquierda. Era algo que extrañaba de esos antojos que nunca te cansas de probar.

-No puedo creer que aun la tengas –dijo Sirius bajándola de su nube y señalando con su mano una pulsera plateada que ella tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¿Cómo crees que me desharía de ella? –Preguntó Kathy -, me la diste para mi cumpleaños hace como dos años y claramente te dije que no me la iba a quitar.

-Es solo que pensé que después de todo la votarías –se explicó Sirius.

Kathy miró a Sirius a los ojos y con esa sonrisa que no se le borraba desde que él llego de nuevo a su vida le dijo – te dije que nunca me desharía de ella, además era eso y la niña que tenía adentro lo que me acordaba más de ti.

La clásica sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sirius, de esas que hacían suspirar a muchas en sus años en Hogwarts. Con una suave caricia en su mejilla la atrajo hacia él y capturó sus labios en un beso. Se sentía muy bien el ritmo de sus bocas juntas de nuevo, aun era ese mismo sabor embriagante. Se separaron no por necesidad de respirar, sino porque en la habitación continua un llanto los estaba llamando.

-Tori –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, parte del instinto paterno era diferenciar el llanto entre ambos niños.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y fue a la otra habitación, Kathy lo siguió de cerca y juntos los tres bajaron a hacer el desayuno a la cocina. La comida de la niña fue la primera en estar lista, así que Sirius se sentó a darle de comer a ella mientras Kathy terminaba la comida del Licántropo que aun dormía con Harry arriba.

Kathy se sirvió una taza de café y apoyada en la lava trastos se quedó observando todas las muecas que hacía Sirius para que Tori comiera, intercalando ella cada mirada con un sorbo a su taza. Si bien había oído decir que los hay hombres que cuando se vuelven padres se hacen más atractivos, definitivamente Sirius no era una excepción, aunque aun no sabía si era porque le faltaban algunos años en madurez o una simple buena cualidad.

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Remus con Harry en los brazos, el pequeño tenía todo el cabello revuelto, haciendo compañía con ciertos bostezos que aun soltaba Remus al caminar.

-Buenos días Remy, ¿Te interesa desayunar algo? –preguntó Kathy mientras su amigo sentaba a Harry en una sillita para bebés.

-por supuesto Kathy –contestó Remus, Kathy se apresuró a servirle café y algo de tostadas, huevo y tocino en un plato.

-¿Así que ustedes dos tuvieron una buena noche? –Preguntó Remus al momento en el que comenzaba a comer y Kathy se sentaba a su lado para darle de comer a Harry - ¿Pudieron dormir algo? Porque hoy no pienso ser niñera por mucho que me divertí anoche -aclaró Remus, Kathy y Sirius solo le enviaron una mirada asesina -, estaba bromeando no sean tan amargados.

-Es que estábamos considerando de que querías alguna orientación –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara -, después de todo para que otra cosa querrías saber lo que no hicimos anoche.

-Me defiendo solo, gracias –continuó Remus.

-Porque aun puedo…

-¡Vasta, creanme que no me interesa oírlos hablar a ambos sobre eso! –Exclamó Kathy interrumpiendo a Sirius -, ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de tener un desayuno en silencio?

-Si Kathy –contestaron Sirius y Remus a regañadientes.

Como Kathy lo pidió el desayuno transcurrió de lo más silencioso posible, una vez terminado se despidieron de Remus y este se fue a su propia casa.

-Parece ser un buen día, y estos dos aun no prueban la caja de arena que les hice, así que los llevaré afuera –dijo Sirius bajando a Tori y a Harry de sus respectivas sillitas en el comedor.

-Iré en un momento –dijo Kathy mientras terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

La limpieza no le duró mucho y se unió a los otros en el patio. Sirius, Harry y Tori mantenían una pequeña batalla arrojándose arena, lo cual era un poco menos aburrido ahora que los dos niños sabían caminar. Kathy se les unió justo cuando los dos niños le arrojaban todo lo que podían a Sirius.

Tori fue tras Sirius, mientras Harry se preparaba para lanzarle un grupo más de arena a Kathy. Harry agarró un puñito con su mano y mordiéndose el labio aguantándose la risa, luego lo lanzó directo al pecho de Kathy, esta fingió ser herida en gravedad y recogiendo un bultito bastante pequeño se lo arrojó a Harry. El niño se dejó caer en el suelo, justo en el momento en el que Sirius volteaba para que un ataque de Tori no le diera en la cara, dándole este exactamente en la boca.

-¡Katherine! –exclamó Sirius, Harry y Tori reían encantados mientras Sirius escupía la arena en su boca.

-Lo siento – dijo Kathy mientras se acercaba a Sirius y le quitaba la arena de las mejillas, dándole un suave beso en ellas -, lo ves hasta sabe mejor con arena.

* * *

Era más que una costumbre, era un hecho de que cada tarde después del almuerzo Tori y Harry tenían que dormir juntos en la misma cama la hora de la siesta, y esa tarde no fue la excepción. Ambos estaban creciendo mucho aunque los dos llevaban el mismo nivel, parecía que esa semana de diferencia en edad no los diferenciaba mucho. Cada pequeña palabra que aprendía uno el otro no tardaba mucho en aprenderla también.

O al menos eso pensaba Kathy mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los observaba, recién dormidos en su siesta. Se frotó los brazos sintiendo que algo le hacia falta, miró hacia abajo para descubrir porque se sentía extraña; y es que su pulsera no estaba en su brazo.

Revisó en el baño, en ambas habitaciones pero no la encontraba. Bajo a la cocina donde encontró a Sirius terminándose el postre del almuerzo en la mesa, pero su pulsera no estaba en el lugar en donde había hecho la comida.

-Sirius, perdí mi pulsera –le informó Kathy con nostalgia en la voz – ya busque en toda la casa y no la encuentro.

-¿Probaste en el patio? Quizás se cayó cuando jugábamos con los chicos –sugirió Sirius.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, removió la arena pero no encontraba nada, incluso cerca de los lugares en donde había estado parada pero no encontraba nada, se estaba comenzando a preguntar si de verdad la encontraría.

-Buscabas esto.

Ella de inmediato levanto la mirada del suelo, ese timbre de voz no lo conocía, y se topó con la mirada con la de su vecino, sonriente que en su mano colgaba su pequeña pulsera plateada. Un alivió la invadió, le había guardado mucho apreció a esa joya para perderla así nada más.

-Si gracias por encontrarla –dijo ella acercándose y extendiendo la mano para que él se la entregará - ¿Me preguntó como llegó hasta allí? –preguntó ella más para si misma que para él.

-Estaba colgada en el cerco –contestó el mientras en lugar de darle la pulsera en la mano el comenzaba a colocársela.

-¡Que extraño! –fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir decirle, en su cabeza bajaban varias ideas por saber si acaso el hombre se había adentrado el patio y había esperado que ella estuviera sola para entregársela, pero desecho la idea de momento, no podía ser tan paranoica –se lo agradezco mucho –dijo él retirando la mano y alejándose de él discretamente, aun así no podía ser demasiado confiada -, debo irme esta ya me quito algo de tiempo y tengo cosas que hacer –dijo ella mientras entraba a la casa y observaba como él no dejaba de verla.

* * *

Una enorme e inexplicable gana de cometer asesinato fue la que sintió Sirius al verlo a él sujetándole la mano. Pero es que después de que él vecinito la examinara tanto ya no confiaba en él, con Kathy siempre había sido diferente, no podía dejar que los demás pensarán que lo suyo podía ser de alguien más.

¡Esperen! ¿Acababa de decir lo suyo? Porque estaba seguro de que amaba a Kathy y que sus sentimientos era correspondidos, pero… exactamente ¿Quién era él en ese momento?

Su esposo definitivamente aun no, podría si en algún futuro pero eso no lo eran ahora. Su amante, no ella no tenía a nadie más. Podría ser la palabra novio correcta, porque después de no haberse visto en más de un año, ¿Valdría la pena usar ese titulo aun con ella y en las circunstancias en las que vivían?

Había arriesgado mucho por ella, había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser solo por estar con ella, era imposible que en este momento se diera por vencido y dejara que alguien más se la arrebatara…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////FLASH BACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Había sido uno de los mejores partidos de Quidditch que el equipo de Griffindor había jugado, en especial el de la primera temporada de ese año. La fiesta apenas comenzaba en la sala común, en donde no había ni un solo alumno que no estuviera incluido.

Remus platicaba con una castaña en una esquina, Peter ya estaba medio aburrido en un rincón ya que no recibía ni la atención de sus amigos ni la de ninguna chica del lugar, James que había tenido unos días difíciles debido a la muerte de sus padre bailaba pegado con su preciada pelirroja, aparentemente disfrutando muy bien cada segundo. Aun con el ruido casi ensordecedor de la música, Sirius Black escuchaba de mala gana a una rubia que hace poco se le había acercado tratando de ligar con él. La verdad miraba de lado al fuego de la chimenea y no le estaba poniendo mucha atención a la chica, desde que por alguna extraña razón cierta pelirroja lo rechazó después de besarlo en la casa del árbol ya no era el mismo. No podía nada más que pensar en ella, le preocupaba saber que ella pasaba todo el tiempo animando a James y ella no había llorado ni un instante, el ataque a Godric Hollow había sido bastante fuerte y no solo los padres de James fallecieron ese día, sino que también el padre de Kathy.

Suspiró resignado, a pesar de haber ganado no estaba de humor para fiestas, pensó en irse a la cama y esperar a que todo le pasara. Giró su vista hacia las escaleras, para analizar su objetivo y salió corriendo. No por lo que había pensado, sino porque la pelirroja de su corazón había subido corriendo hace un instante, huyendo seguramente de la fiesta.

-Katherine –la llamó Sirius jadeante una vez que la alcanzó antes de que entrara a su habitación.

Ella se frotó el rostro con las manos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él –Sirius, ¿No deberías estar en tu fiesta?

-Puede ser –contestó Sirius –aunque si me lo preguntas a mi esta un poco aburrida.

Kathy sonrió de lado, esa era un gran fiesta y tal ves si no estuviera tan triste hasta ella misma estuviera divirtiéndose abajo con sus amigos. Bajó el rostro de inmediato cuando sintió que por su mejilla corría de nuevo una lágrima, odiaba llorar en frente de las demás personas.

Sirius se acercó a ella y corriendo sus manos por la espalda la atrajo hasta si, permitiendo que ella acomodará su cabeza en su hombro y escondiera su llanto en su cuello. Después de un rato sintió como ella se relajaba en sus brazos y el llanto cesaba.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, nada lo había preparado para ver sus hermosos ojos tan llenos de lágrimas, rojos de hinchazón por tanto esfuerzo. Solo pudo retirar una mano de su agarre y limpiarle el rostro.

-¿Me harías un favor? –preguntó Kathy con la voz un poco cortada por el llanto.

-Lo que quieras –contestó Sirius con un delicado beso en su frente.

-Acompáñame, no quiero estar sola. –Pidió ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza -, Sirius ya no quiero llorar, lo hago cada vez que estoy sola.

-No te preocupes, no pienso dejarte hasta mañana –respondió Sirius.

Ella abrió los ojos y se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa, luego se giró para abrir la puerta de la habitación, Sirius se aferró a su mano en el proceso, así que ella lo guió hasta adentro. La habitación estaba oscura, solo iluminada con los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana, dudo por un segundo pero que más da, ya estaba allí adentro con él. Se tiró a su propia cama teniendo el cuidado de dejarle espacio a él, que se acomodó a su lado de inmediato. Se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, solo viendo el techo y escuchando los sonidos de la fiesta de abajo.

-¿Qué tan extraño se siente? –preguntó Kathy rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, pensando que de seguro su acompañante estaba dormido o muy aburrido.

-¿A que te refieres Kathy? –Preguntó Sirius mirándola a ella de lado, pero ella aun seguía con la vista hacia arriba –perdón, Katherine.

-Kathy esta bien, ya todos me dicen así por culpa de James –corrigió ella girando su cabeza y por fin encontrándose con su mirada.

-Bien Kathy, ¿Me explicas? –pidió Sirius sonriente.

Ella volvió a ver hacia arriba y le contestó – acostarse sin acostarse. ¿Qué tan nuevo puede ser para ti? ¿Si me entiendes verdad?

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que los rumores son más que una mentira? –preguntó Sirius, Kathy lo volteo a ver con una ceja levantada –no todas han tenido ese privilegio, pero no negare que tuve algunas cosas con algunas –Kathy rió ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza –además llevo mucho tiempo son hacer eso, tengo muy buenas razones para concentrarme en una sola persona.

-Chica suertuda –opinó ella sin mirarlo.

-No tienes idea cuanto –agregó él mirándola fijamente –pero es la primera vez que hago acostarme sin acostarme. Lo que estoy orgulloso de compartirla contigo.

-Gracias por acompañarme –dijo ella.

-Es un placer –dijo en un suspiro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Kathy asintió con la cabeza, Sirius se movió en la cama para quedar boca abajo y mirarla desde arriba, listo para preguntarle lo que lo había estado matando en las últimas semanas -¿Por qué me dejaste Kathy? Fue la relación más corta que e tenido, te negaste al mismo tiempo en el que me aceptaste esa noche en la casa del árbol.

-Hogwarts te cambia Sirius, ¿Quiero creer que no me estabas engañando pero…? Es difícil –contestó ella sin ganas de verlo a la cara.

-Puedo probarte lo contrario –dijo el moviendo su rostro gentilmente con una mano para que lo viera a la cara.

Ella se detuvo en la mirada gris por un segundo, y acariciando la mano que detenía su mejilla le dijo –Navidad –Sirius frunció el ceño un poco confundido -, hace falta un mes exacto. ¿Crees poder resistir ese mes sin ninguna chica?

-Solo si me dejas pensar en ti y solo en ti –contestó Sirius.

-Trato hecho –dijo ella pellizcándole la mejilla y acomodándose para dormirse.

Sirius hizo lo mismo no sin antes susurrarle antes de quedarse él también dormido -, Kathy, avísame cuando quieras acostarte sin acostarte la próxima vez.

///////////////////////////////////////////FIN DEL FLASH BACK/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ese mes había sido sencillo, y desde ese día lo había jurado todo por tenerla a ella a su lado. Pasó todo el día distraído, haciendo las cosas solo por hacerlas y contestándole a ella solo por inercia. No supo como pero llego la noche y se encontró a si mismo durmiendo a Tori en sus brazos.

Una vez que la hubo dormido subió al segundo piso a acostar a la niña en su cuna. Se quedó con la niña en brazos cuando se entro al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue que Harry ya dormía en su cuna, pero luego su mirada se detuvo en Kathy. Que llevaba un short corto y una camiseta larga que estaba seguro usaba para dormir, recogía y arreglaba el cuarto de todos los juguetes y la ropa sucia que estaba tirada en el suelo. Se quedó observándola allí un buen rato, como embobado por lo que estaba viendo, la mujer se miraba tan natural pero tan atractiva a la vez.

-Sirius –lo llamó ella cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación y el se quedaba como estatua sin moverse –Sirius, ¿Estas bien?

-Si estoy bien –contestó él reaccionando, ella se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta y siguió su camino.

Sirius dudó un poco y luego decidió ir tras ella. Ya estaba demasiado grande como para no hacerle frente a sus preocupaciones. Dejó a la niña al lado de Harry en la cuna, ya después la movería. Luego salió corriendo hacia la otra habitación. Se paró en seco cuando vio a Kathy acomodar algunas cosas de ella y sonreírle de lado, se quedó recostado al marco de la puerta.

-Veo que encontraste la pulsera –dijo Sirius olvidándose de todo lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Si, estaba en el jardín como dijiste –contestó Kathy – tú amigo él vecino me la dio –dijo ella con naturalidad, no esperaba la mueca de disgusto que hizo Sirius después.

-Ya veo –dijo él tronándose los dedos para calmarse a si mismo.

-Ya se lo que te pasa –dijo Kathy dejando lo que haciendo y mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa -, estas celoso.

-No tengo porque estarlo, ¿de quien sería de todas formas? –preguntó Sirius en una actitud nerviosamente delatadora.

-Del vecino por supuesto –contestó Kathy.

-Te equivocas…

-Sabes que no es cierto –dijo ella acercándose a él viéndolo tragar saliva –no seas tontito Sirius, ¿De verdad crees que tengo intenciones de tener algo con alguien que no sea el padre de mi hija?

-Bueno no pero eso no significa que él quiera hacer algo contigo –contestó el malhumorado.

Una risita salió de los labios de Kathy mientras terminaba de acercarse y le corría los brazos por la nuca -, no exageres.

-¿Eres mía de nuevo? –preguntó Sirius reaccionando con una sonrisa parecida a la de ella – mi propiedad hasta que puedas ser mi esposa.

-Toda tuya –contestó ella.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, inclinó su rostro para llegar hasta los labios de ella y se unió a ella en un apasionado beso. Ya era hora de liberar toda esa pasión que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo…

**_Bien hasta aqui llego por hoy, no estoy muy segura si esta historia merece un lemon y por eso lo deje hasta alli, ustedes decidiran con sus reviews ya que su opinion cuenta mucho para mi. Muchos besos y esperare sus reviews con la opinion..._**


	9. Montruos debajo de mi cama

**_Estoy de regreso! Me extrañaron? Espero que ese sea un si. Estube de verdad muy ocupada pero ahora vuelvo a escribir y actualizar tan rapido como lo hacia antes. La última vez pregunte a todos mis queridos lectores si estaban dispuestos a leer un lemon de esta pareja, y recibi mas de un review con la respuesta de que si querían, así que voy a cumplir mi palabra y les diré que ese lemon ya esta en proceso y lo podrán leer en el proximo capitulo. Y es que no quería que lo hicieran solo por hacerlo, me gusta que tenga un poco de sentido y por esa razón escribi este capitulo. Me voy a adelantar un poco en el tiempo, aqui harry y Tori ya tienen tres años, no se preocupen que todavia hay mucha historia para el rato, y esta sumamente comprobado de que lo que les pasó le puede pasar a un niño de esa edad._**

**_Capitulo dedicado a: Bue fairy and green knight, Fran Ktrin Black, Betsy Potter. Mas en especial a Tildita y a Tabata Weasley por no solo leer esta historia mia sino muchas más. Muchos besos a la última aun estoy sorprendida de que por mi haya leído treinta capitulos de uno de mis quiero mucho a las dos. No me olvido de Letiyop y Juansorvolopotter, que aunque no me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado han dejado uno en los anteriores y se que alguna buena razon tubieron para no hacerlo en el ultimo._**

**_Besos a todos, no los entretengo mas y disfruten su lectura..._**

* * *

**_Monstruos debajo de mi cama._**

**Viernes por la noche… Primer día**

Ya tenían tres años, Harry ya se consideraba bastante "hombrecito" como para salir a pedir dulces ese día de brujas, sin agregar que juró por todos los medios que conocía a tan corta edad, que podía cuidar a su hermana. Tori no era tan valiente como Harry aparentaba, pero si se trataba de dulces gratis y poder pasearse por varias casas disfrazada de un hada, completamente rosa, y aparentado la magia que tardaría algunos años más en aparecer en ella, con una varita en forma de estrella, estaba igual de dispuesta que su hermano por salir esa noche. Así que después de insistir una semana antes con Kathy para que hiciera su labor de madre y elaborara un disfraz apropiado para cada uno, portarse sumamente bien la siguiente semana, insistir mas de veinte veces a Sirius para que los acompañara y por último insistir a Remus para que convenciera a Sirius de salir esa noche, fue que Harry y Tori tuvieron su primer noche de brujas fuera de casa.

Esa tarde y justo a la hora adecuada para que dos niños de tres años salieran a pedir dulces, salieron: Sirius y Remus como guardaespaldas, recibiendo todas las amenazas posibles por parte de Kathy de lo que les pasaría si algo le sucediera a sus dos hijos. Con los dos guardaespaldas iban una pequeña hada rosa y, un pirata de cabello negro revuelto, pantalones del mismo color que su cabello, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad del pecho y sus lentes redondos y nuevos para una visión perfecta.

Una vez que regresaron con sus calabazas llenas de dulces y que ambos padres lucharan para que el pirata y el hada rosa cenaran, llegó la hora de que se fueran a la cama. Despidiéndose de Remus y recibiendo una segunda dotación de dulces lograron siquiera entrar a su cuarto.

Esa noche era el turno de Sirius de acostar al pirata y el hada rosa, y así fue como empezó todo…

Sirius entró a la habitación de sus dos hijos, Tori en la cama de la derecha jugaba con su varita mágica, dándole un hechizo mágico a su conejito de felpa. Harry peleaba con una persona imaginaria parado en su cama, con una espada de juguete incluida en su disfraz, entrando Sirius justo en el momento exacto para atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo en una de sus maniobras.

-Ya es hora de dormir –anunció Sirius dejando a Harry en su cama y encendiendo una pequeña lámpara en medio de las dos camas.

Harry y Tori obedecieron de inmediato a la orden y se colocaron debajo de las sábanas, con la excepción de que, no se acostaron en la cama, en su lugar ambos niños intercambiaron una mirada y se quedaron sentados viendo a Sirius.

-¿Y ahora que? –preguntó Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

-Nos puedes contar un cuento antes de id a domid –Pidió Harry.

-Si papi, podfavod –agregó Tori.

¿Cómo decirle que no a una petición de sus hijos? Especialmente si era algo como un cuento para dormir, justamente en el día que él tenía que vigilar que ambos fueran a la cama. Sirius suspiró profundamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Harry.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué cuento quieren? –preguntó Sirius.

Una vez más los dos pequeños intercambiaron una mirada traviesa, tomando de nuevo la palabra Harry para contestar, jugueteando con su camisa le dijo –como es día de bujas, ¿Puede sed uno de meyo? (por si no le captaron la última palabra es miedo).

-Harry no voy a contarles una historia así, van a tener pesadillas y después de eso mamá se enojaría conmigo –dijo Sirius.

-¿Y si no le decimos a mami? –insistió Harry.

Tori saltó de su cama y se acomodó rápido en las piernas de Sirius, haciendo su mejor carita de cachorrito, esa que siempre funcionaba con Sirius dijo –podfavod papi.

Allí era siempre el punto en el que ese par de niños lograba convencerlo para todo, no podía ser tan débil, pero después de ver esa carita rogar con ternura, ese par de ojitos grises brillar con picardía, era imposible decir que no.

Sirius suspiró de nuevo y cerrando los ojos como si con eso iba a evitar escuchar los gritos de felicidad de sus dos hijos, dijo rendido –esta bien.

No necesitaba ser adivino para esas cosas, simplemente conocía muy bien a sus dos hijos, una vez que la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio, Sirius abrió los ojos, Tori había dejado sus piernas para abrazar a Harry con un brazo y con el otro abrazar a su pequeño conejito de felpa. Los dos con una mirada expectante en el rostro, en sumo silencio esperando que su padre empezara a narrar la tan temida historia.

Sirius se giró un poco para darles la cara a ambos niños, no conocía muchas historias de terror, y claro si conocía algunas pero no quería asustar tanto a sus dos hijos, que aun eran muy pequeños. Por lo que prefirió contar una mala historia, a que Kathy lo degollara luego por el susto de los pequeños. Se aclaró la garganta y por fin comenzó – ¡Puedes encontrar monstruos por todas partes si te fijas bien! En las selvas y en los valles, en el armario y bajo tu cama… -la actuación y la buena entonación de padre hicieron que ambos niños se acercaran uno mas cerca del otro -… Pueden estar al acecho en cualquier lugar.

-Hay monstruos en los lagos, los estanques y los charcos; en todas las aguas en donde los peces viven, con toda seguridad les digo que allí hay seres terribles. Si subes a la montaña más alta, cubierta por la nieve, oirás el rugido del Yeti. –con esto último Sirius logró una imitación de un rugido extraño, Tori escondió su cara tras su conejito de felpa, Sirius se detuvo no por su hija, sino porque se dio cuenta de que Kathy podía oírlo, por lo que decidió continuar con la historia –Y si miras fijamente el cielo de noche, descubrirás extraños ovnis…

-¿Qué es un ovni? –interrumpió Tori con curiosidad.

-Una nave espacial –contestó Sirius con normalidad dejando un lado su actuación.

-Las que tienen extlatelestles –agregó Harry con una sonrisa macabra hacia su hermana, –continua –agregó desesperado pensando que Sirius no terminaría su historia.

-Los ovnis vendrán con un solo propósito… -una pausa para lograr más suspenso y miedo en las caras de los niños –llevarte a su planeta para hacerte millones de pruebas con sus maquinas y agujas. ¿Y a que no saben cuales son los más peligrosos? –se aventuro a preguntar Sirius queriéndole dar fin a todo el asunto. Harry y Tori negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo –los que se esconden debajo de tu cama –fue la respuesta de Sirius que hizo que Harry tragara saliva y que Tori abrazara a su hermano con más fuerza –si, son dinosaurios, que al correrlos de la tierra se esconden debajo de las camas de los niños, para comérselos cuando se despiertan a media noche. Así que recuerden: miren bien debajo de sus camas... –hubo un espacio de silencio en el que Sirius vio como los dos niños suspiraban y se relajaban, la historia ya había acabado y tenían que aparentar frente a su padre que miedo era lo menos que estaban sintiendo -¿Y bien, les a gustado? –Preguntó Sirius -¿No me digan que les ha dado miedo?

-No, ya toy glande pa que me den meyo esas cosas –contestó Harry orgulloso cruzándose de brazos. Tori rió por lo bajo, escondiendo su carita risueña en su conejito de felpa, cuando Harry la miró de mala manera.

-Entonces duérmanse, porque ya es tarde –indicó Sirius, tomó a Tori en brazos y la paso a su cama. Harry fue el primero en estar listo debajo de las sábanas, Sirius se inclinó y él niño estiró las manos, y como casi todas las noches en las que Sirius dormía a sus hijos, Harry lo apretó del cuello y le dejó un beso en la mejilla a su padre. Luego, se pasó a la cama de Tori, en el cual la misma acción fue repetida por la niña, con la pequeña excepción que Sirius también debía despedirse Misty, el conejito de felpa de Tori.

Con ambos acomodados en la cama, Sirius caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto, apagó la luz y esperó a que ambos se durmieran, para salir y dejarlos descansar.

**Sábado por la noche…segundo día.**

Llovía. Se podían escuchar a lo lejos los fuertes truenos caer y los relámpagos llenar de claridad completamente la habitación, con el sonido del viento que refrescaba y movía las hojas de los árboles afuera. Era una noche fresca, de esas en las que a Kathy le encantaba dormir muy arropada y la invitaban aun más a descansar.

Ya era bastante tarde, la media noche ya había pasado. Kathy se había despertado con un potente trueno que resonó por largo tiempo. Miró a Sirius a su lado, pero él difícilmente era despertado, y ahora dormía igual que todas las noches. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a él, acomodándose en medio de las sábanas y la almohada para volver a conciliar el sueño. Las sombras de las ramas de un árbol moviéndose fuera de su ventana la relajaron y pronto pudo cerrar los ojos y comenzar a quedarse dormida de nuevo. Sintió una mano que le pasaba por la cintura y la jalaba hacia atrás. Era Sirius en un desesperado intento por calentarse, logrando que ella volviera a su posición inicial boca arriba. ¡Y vaya que el pobre tenía frío! La mano que la había movido ahora estaba entre el estomago de Kathy y enrollada en la pijama de la joven, helada como si un cubo de hielo estaba en su lugar, dándole a ella cierto escalofrío. Seguro sus pies también estaban helados, o al menos eso imaginó cuando sintió uno de los pies de Sirius enrollarse con uno de los de ella, al menos ella si se había puesto calcetines antes de dormir. Lo que si sintió fue su nariz helada, cuando Sirius escondió su cara en su hombro haciendo que su nariz rozará con el cuello de Kathy, haciéndole algunas cosquillas.

Un trueno igual de fuerte como el que había despertado a Kathy se volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez ella no se despertó, ya se había logrado acomodar de nuevo. Sirius si abrió los ojos, o los entreabrió por el sueño, con lo que pudo contemplar una diminuta figura blanca, de pie justo en frente del lado de la cama de Kathy. Cerró los ojos e incorporó una mano para restregárselos, algo estaba viendo mal porque la cortina de la ventana no era de ese color y tampoco estaba tan cerca.

-Papi, Todi dice que tiene meyo…

Sirius dio un pequeño brinco, no esperaba que alguien le hablara y menos a su espalda, con eso logró despertar a Kathy, aunque reconoció la voz de Harry al instante y asumió que el camisón de Tori era el que había visto.

-Ven acá muñeca –dijo Kathy separándose de Sirius y acostando a la niña en medio de ambos.

-Gracias por traerla hijo, ve a la cama que ya es tarde –le indicó Sirius a Harry, cerró los ojos y buscó una nueva posición que le diera calor.

Un trueno más.

-Papi…

-Harry…

-No yo no quelo dumi solito –dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

-Harry, que ya no estabas grandecito? –dijo Sirius con tono molesto.

-Sirius… -reprendió Kathy con una sola mirada.

-Mami ya esta glande y toyavía duelmes con ella –continuó diciendo Harry, Kathy rió desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Harry yo no duermo con tu madre porque le de miedo hacerlo sola –dijo Sirius incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Y entonces podque…?

-Bueno pues porque si –contestó Sirius sin saber que decir y particularmente porque tenía mucho sueño.

Harry lo observó confundido, iba a continuar preguntando pero su madre lo detuvo.

-Solo sube a la cama Harry, ven duerme a mi lado –le indicó Kathy haciéndole un espacio, Tori se movió a un lado. Harry dio un brinco y saltó por sobre Tori y se acomodó en uno de los brazos de Kathy.

-Glacias mami, buenas noches –dijo contento.

Sirius se acostó de nuevo y con Tori apoyada en su pecho comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-Papi…

-Harry…

-Te quelo mucho…

-Yo también te quiero hijo, duérmete…

**Domingo por la noche… Tercer día.**

A pesar de haber llovido fuerte la noche anterior y el día entero prácticamente, esa noche solamente quedó una fresca brisa, que probablemente les anunciaba que el invierno estaba por llegar. De nuevo en su turno de volver a acostar a sus hijos, muy bien arropados los había dejado Sirius esa noche. Aunque eso no pudo evitar los deseos que se despertaron en la pequeña Tori, ya muy entrada la noche.

-Haddy…Haddy…Haddy

-Ummm...

-Quedo haced pipí.

-Ujumm…

-Haddy…Haddy

-Toli…si no vas mami se va a enojad podque le mojaste la cama –dijo Harry en un cantadito burlesco incorporándose a la cama y colocándose los anteojos.

-Es que allí hay un monstluo –indicó Tori con un dedito nervioso debajo de la cama de Harry, al mismo tiempo en el que cruzaba las piernas por la necesidad.

-Toli, no hay… PAPA…PAPA

-MAMA…MAMA

Al instante apareció Sirius, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello revuelto en una sola maraña, encendiendo la luz de la habitación.

-¿QUE LES PASA? –gritó Sirius en seguida viendo a los dos niños abrazados en un rincón de la cama de Tori.

-Hay…hay… -balbuceo Harry indicando su cama.

-Sirius, ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kathy que acababa de unírseles, ella también había sido llamada.

-Yo quelía haced pipí –dijo Tori en voz gangosa a punto de llorar.

Sirius y Kathy dejaron salir un enorme suspiro, solo era eso, algo tan simple como ir al baño.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste que querías? –preguntó Kathy acercándose a ambos.

-Ugh… -dijo Harry con desprecio cuando sintió que el espacio al lado de Tori estaba mojado, luego se arrojó a los brazos de Kathy, seguro de que había un monstruo debajo de su cama.

Kathy entregó a Harry a Sirius y se acercó a cambiarle de ropa a Tori.

-Victoria ya sabes como ir al baño, ya estás grande para hacer estas cosas –dijo cansada arrojando el pantalón del pijama de la niña a la ropa sucia y colocándole uno seco –Dormirás con Harry lo que resta de la noche.

-Nooooooooooo... –protestaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo. Sirius y Kathy intercambiaron una mirada extrañada.

-Hay un monstluo allí abajo –indicó Harry debajo de su cama.

Sirius suspiró resignado, ya sabía porque ambos niños estaban pensando en eso. Y lo que es peor, Kathy se había dado cuenta y ahora mismo sentía su mirada de asesina puesta sobre él. Si había pensado que era un cuento inofensivo, pero según se lo había indicado la reacción de los niños y también la regañada que le dio Kathy, necesitaba aprender un poco más sobre psicología infantil. Sintiendo que no tendría otra solución entregó de nuevo a Harry a Kathy. Así que ella se quedo con ambos niños en brazos, muy bien a brazados a su madre.

Sirius se arrodilló en frente de la cama de Harry, hecho un vistazo hacia abajo y les sonrió a ambos niños que estaban esperando lo peor –este no es un monstruo –dijo Sirius metiendo la mano debajo de la cama, Harry y Tori se apretaron más a Kathy –es solo un suéter de Harry sobre un mono de peluche viejo –Harry y Tori respiraron aliviados.

-No hay ningún monstruo en este cuarto, así que duérmanse los dos –dijo Kathy mientras los acomodaba a ambos en la cama de Harry.

Dando las buenas noches de nuevo, ambos padre salieron de la habitación.

-Yo voy a lavar ese colchón mañana –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa antes de que a ella se le ocurrieran decir algo más. Estaban justo por acostarse cuando…

-MAMA…

-PAPA…

Kathy miró de mala gana a Sirius, este respiró resignado y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la habitación de ambos niños.

Jueves por la noche… séptimo día.

Kathy caminaba agotada en dirección a su habitación, solo rogaba en su interior que esa noche si pudiera dormir algo. Las noches anteriores se habían basado en despertar tres veces cada noche, revisar que no había ningún monstruo y en la tercera vez llevar a los niños a su habitación, donde cuatro no hacían justicia a una pobre cama, y eso explicaba justamente porque su espalda le había dolido todo el día.

-¿Escuchas eso? –preguntó Sirius en un susurró abrazando a Kathy por la espalda y deteniéndola mientras caminaba.

Kathy se detuvo y lentamente se dio la vuelta para darle la cara, a él que sonreía enormemente, aun así no pudo escuchar nada –no oigo nada –contestó extrañada.

-¡Exacto! –exclamó Sirius emocionado, ella le arqueo una ceja –están dormidos, creo que al fin los convencí de que no hay ningún monstruo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Kathy sonriendo un tanto como él.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que mi plan funciona –contestó él orgullosamente, con su natural agilidad corrió sus manos hacia la espalda de Kathy y la impulsó para que ella enrollara las piernas en su cintura -¿cansada para mi preciosa? –preguntó Sirius cambiando su sonrisa de alegría a una más picaresca.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza, después encontró sus labios con los de él en el momento en el que acariciaba suavemente su cabello, con ambas manos en el cuello de Sirius. Él comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, no faltaba mucho y se sabía bien el camino como para no tropezar con nada. La acostó en la cama con delicadeza solo para aumentar la pasión del beso. Kathy metió ambas manos debajo de la camisa de Sirius comenzó a hacer su camino fuera del cuerpo, sin perder mucho tiempo en la salida, uniendo de nuevo sus labios cuando pudo, en un beso aun mas profundo.

-MAMA…

-PAPA…

Se separaron al instante, Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, Kathy solo pudo respirar hondo y exhalar el aire.

-Creo que necesitas otro plan –dijo Kathy mientras Sirius se colocaba su camisa de nuevo.

-Eso o una cama para cuatro personas –dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano para que ella se levantara también.

**_Y bien espero no les haya costado leer los dialogos de los niños, es que descubri que ninguno a esa edad puede pronunciar correctamente la r. _**

**_Besos enormes y espero mi review, no es tan dificil de escribir y les aseguro que no les quitara tiempo, me gusta recibir todo tipo de opiniones..._**


	10. Soluciones

Kathy bostezó por una incontable vez esa mañana, apretó la taza de café que tenía en su mano y la llevó hasta su boca para tomar el último sorbo de café. Suspiró frustrada mientras sus ojos viajaban hasta la cafetera, Sirius tomaba la última taza de café de la mañana. ¡Allí iba su tercera ronda de cafeína! Suspiró mientras observaba a los dos niños que tenía en frente, ambos tomaban cereal de lo más tranquilos posibles. El sueño la empezó a dominar y se fue inclinando hacia un lado, hasta que su cabeza chocó con el hombro de Sirius y esta se quedó dormida. Solo sentía los movimientos de Sirius al beber sorbos de café, según ella era lo único que mantenía que él de la misma forma que ella se mantuviera despierta.

-¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó Remus entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Tío Demus! –saludaron Tori y Harry con entusiasmo dejando solo por un instante sus platos de comida.

Kathy dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento y se sentó derecha de nuevo. Sirius solo movió los ojos de Remus, a Sirius y por último a sus dos hijos. Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tori y revolvió el ya revuelto cabello de Harry. Miró con una sonrisa a Sirius y Kathy y esta de inmediato se aumentó a una fuerte carcajada.

-¿Qué no les contaron que cuando son padres, las "diversiones nocturnas" deben hacerse más cortas para estar despiertos el siguiente día? –preguntó Remus entre risas.

Sirius gruñó de mala gana y estaba seguro se levantaría para intentar algo más con su supuesto amigo y sus insinuaciones pero Kathy le colocó una mano en un hombro y lo volvió a sentar en la silla.

-¿Papi y mami juegan en las noches sin nosotlos? –preguntó inocentemente Tori.

-Pod eso nos mandan a acostad tan templano –apoyó Harry a la causa de su hermana.

Sirius miró con más furia a Remus de nuevo, Kathy solo pudo volver a suspirar cansadamente. Necesitaba unas horas de sueño, ya deseaba ella que fuera por las intenciones que Remus proponía. No se había pasado la última semana rogando a Harry y a Tori que durmieran en su habitación, en su lugar terminaban durmiendo con Sirius y ella, en posiciones que hacia difícil conciliar el sueño adecuadamente. Recordó haber sugerido a Sirius usar un hechizo en su cama y hacerla más grande, pero este se había negado rotundamente.

-¿Van a jugar? –preguntó Kathy levantándose perezosamente de su asiento y tomando los dos platos vacíos de sus niños y dejándolos en el fregadero.

Tori y Harry saltaron de las sillas y salieron corriendo hacia donde fuera que ellos jugarían, en ese momento, cualquier travesura que pudieran hacer les importaba menos a Sirius y a Kathy, no era un día muy animado. Kathy accionó su varita y una nueva porción de café comenzó a cocinarse. Se tiró de nuevo en una silla al lado de Sirius.

-¿Me van a decir porque se ven tan terriblemente? –preguntó Remus acomodándose en una silla al frente de ellos, no esperaba algún tipo de recibimiento si ambos adultos estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

-Siguen sin querer dormir en su habitación –contestó Sirius.

Kathy se incorporó a servir café para los tres y en un bostezo añadió suplicante -, necesitamos dormir lobito.

-Eso y pensar una forma de hacerles creer a ese par de enanos que no se los van a comer mientras duermen –dijo Sirius dando un sorbo de café, después de una semana sin dormir correctamente unas cuantas tazas de café no ayudaban demasiado a mantenerse despierto.

Una nueva carcajada salió de Remus, pero esta vez dijo con al recuperarse de su risa –puedo ayudar con lo primero, los llevaré al parque a jugar y veré que más puedo hacer para entretenerlos. Estarán de regreso para las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Eres el mejor! –exclamó Kathy levantándose de su asiento, dejando la taza de café en la mesa y corriendo hasta el otro lado para apretar a Remus en un abrazo, le dejó un tronado beso en la mejilla.

-¡Oye! –protestó Sirius ante el acto de Kathy.

-¡No inventes Sirius! –se quejó Kathy y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, tirándose directamente en la cama, tiró las pantuflas y se acomodó en medio de las sábanas. No tardó mucho en escuchar los gritos de Tori y Sirius cuando Remus los sacaba de la casa.

Cinco minutos, dado el paso que llevaba y porque seguro estaba a punto de dormirse, Sirius se tiró a su lado, le cruzo un brazo a su alrededor acercándola a él y quedándose dormidos por primera vez en una semana.

Después de dormir todo ese día sin levantarse siquiera a almorzar, fue que tanto Kathy como Sirius se sintieron descansados. Kathy se levantó primero y preparó la cena de los niños y algo para desayunar y almorzar para ella y para Sirius, este último se le unió hasta que el olor a comida le llegó a la habitación, por ende su estomago reaccionó quitándole todo sueño que poseía. Una vez abajo Kathy ya le tenía un plato servido en la mesa a su lado, este le dejó un beso rápido en los labios y se sentó a su lado a comer.

-¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Kathy mientras comía.

-Como nunca –contestó Sirius relajado –sabes que esto realmente tiene que terminar. No podemos dejar que nos desvelen todas las noches por un estupido cuento –dijo esto un poco frustrado.

-Todo esto se hubiera solucionado si tan solo consideraras antes de abrir tu bocota –le reprendió una vez más, ni sabía cuantas veces había repetido eso en la semana.

-¡No empieces! Haré que duerman esta noche solos, es mi turno. Será fácil –dijo Sirius excesivamente confiado.

-¿Si es tan fácil porque no los has dejado dormir en su habitación antes? –preguntó Kathy arruinando el ego de Sirius que comenzaba a aumentarse.

-Pues…pues porque si –contestó este mordiendo furioso un último bocado –apostaría que yo logro que duerman solos antes que tú.

-¿Qué quieres perder Sirius? –dijo Kathy igual de confiada que él.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron mientras Sirius analizaba bien su respuesta –te llevaré el desayuno y la cena a la cama por una semana y lavaré la ropa de todos este mes.

-¿Y si ocurriera el milagro que ganaras? –Preguntó ella alzando una ceja –yo ya lavo la ropa y aunque no te lleve la comida a la cama si te la preparo.

-No lo se, veré que se me ocurre –contestó Sirius tranquilo –trato –dijo ofreciéndole una mano que ella estuvo dispuesta a estrechar.

-Trato…

Esa misma noche, Sirius llevó a Tori y a Harry a su habitación, ambos en pijama listos para acostarse y dormir. La misma discusión de todas las noches comenzó.

-¿No creen que si de verdad existiera un monstruo debajo de la cama hace mucho que nos hubiera comida a todos? –preguntó Sirius innecesariamente, ambos estaba apegados con su idea de dormir con sus padres.

-Nop –dijo Tori moviendo negativamente su cabecita.

-A los monstluos les dan meyo los papis y pod eso no nos comen –agregó Harry.

Sirius suspiró profundamente y levantó a los dos niños de sus camas, colocándolos a un lado de él junto a la puerta. Sacó su varita de su bolsillo y con un movimiento de las dos camas se alzaron en el aire. Tori apretó del brazo a Harry y este a su vez se aferro asustado a la pierna de Sirius, ambos esperando que su tan temida criatura saliera al encuentro.

-¿Ven algo? –preguntó Sirius, los niños observaron, debajo de las dos camas lo único que había era polvo y uno que otro rastro de polvo. Harry y Tori negaron con la cabeza como respuesta. Sirius regresó las camas a su posición original y luego regresó a los dos niños a sus respectivas camas –ahora, ¿se creen capaces de dormir solos otra vez?

Una vez más los dos niños asintieron y se acomodaron en medio de las sábanas al momento en el que Sirius les dejaba un tierno beso a cada uno y salía de la habitación. Se paró al lado de Kathy en el pasillo esperando a que ambos se durmieran correctamente, pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos afuera cuando Harry y Tori ya estaba murmurando acerca de porque no había podido ver a su monstruo.

-Parece que no tuviste suerte, ahora quédate y observa tu derrota –dijo Kathy con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a la habitación de los niños.

-Aun no gamas –le susurró Sirius colocándose en el marco de la puerta para observar su "derrota".

Kathy se sentó en la cama de Tori acomodándose para que Tori se quedara a un lado con su peluche y Harry al otro.

-Chicos nos han visto hacer magia algunas veces, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella con una voz tierna.

-Si mami –contestó Tori abrazando a su conejito de felpa.

-Bien –dijo Kathy sacándose dos bolsitas de tela de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón –esto es magia condensada, ya saben que los niños aun están muy pequeños para usar varitas mágicas como su papi y yo. –comenzó explicando Kathy mientras los dos niños miraban con curiosidad la pequeña bolsa –pero como queremos que ese monstruo se vaya lejos vamos a hacer una pequeña excepción y les voy a regalar un poco de magia a cada uno y solo la cantidad exacta para que hagan un hechizo para ahuyentar al monstruo, ¿de acuerdo? –Harry y Tori asintieron felices –recuerden si no lo hacen bien nunca van a poder usar magia.

-¿Cómo le hacemos mami? –preguntó Harry asustado cuando recibía su pequeña bolsa.

-Supuse que preguntarías eso así que traje un poco más para enseñarles, se puso de pie y sacó una bolsita más, tomó un polvo plateado con una mano y con la otra murmuró un par de encantamientos con su varita, todo esto cayendo en una vieja lámpara que estaba en una mesa que dividía ambas camas. La lámpara comenzó a girar y la escarcha blanca brillaba en las paredes dibujando varias formas y tamaños. –ahora ustedes, solo que sin la varita y lo tiran debajo de la cama.

Tori y Harry se arrojaron de la cama y comenzaron a hacer la rutina que su madre les había indicado al instante. Una vez realizado el proceso, ambos se acomodaron de nuevo en a cama y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Kathy, ambos se quedaron dormidos. Por primera vez solos, en una semana.

-Es una lastima que no pensé en esto antes –le susurró Kathy a Sirius en el oído mientras observaba a los dos niños dormir –tenías razón, no fue tan difícil.

Sirius la vio de mala gana, había perdido en su propia a puesta lo cual resultaba ser un poco humillante para su ya crecido ego. Ella lo vio hacer pucheros molestos, solo le sonrió y lo jaló fuera de la habitación, apagándoles la luz a los niños y dejando que la ahora brillante lámpara cumpliera su función.

Kathy caminó hacia su habitación y entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes, no le había puesto mucha atención hacia donde se había ido Sirius. Hasta que en el proceso sintió que él la tomaba por la espalda y comenzaba a hacerle caricias alrededor del ombligo. Ella le sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo y se inclinó para enjuagarse la boca con agua, se limpia y sonriendo triunfante deja un beso en los labios de Sirius –quiero tostadas mañana para el desayuno- anuncia antes de por fin ir a buscar un merecido descanso a la cama

_**Y bien yo desilucionada y ud? **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	11. Un día dificil

_**estoy de vuelta y esta vez si con un mejor capitulo, con este si estoy contenta y tengo que decir que de verdad apreció el apoyo de todos, porque en si no estaba muy bien el cpaitulo anterior. En fin por ser siempre fieles este capitulo va para: letiyop (me encantas tus opiniones siempre concordamos en la mayoria de las cosas que piensas sobre los personajes, gracias espero tu review), tildita (que si no mas gracias ya no te puedo dar), tabata weasley, loquin, fran ktrin black, besty potter y Narygato. A todos gracias y que lo disfruten....**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un día agitado  
**_

Se acomodó en medio de las sabanas de nuevo, el clima se ponía cada vez más frió, seguro y ya no tardaba en caer la primera nevada del año. Kathy suspiró tranquila al escuchar el silencio alrededor de la casa, seguro los niños aun no se levantaban, aunque podía jurar sentía un olor delicioso que de vez en cuando le llegaba a sus sentidos. Buscó a Sirius a tientas en la cama, con pereza aun de abrir los ojos, pero él ya no estaba acostado. Lo que la llevó a relacionar todo, la única cosa por la que él se levantaría temprano es por tener mucha hambre, con lo que recordó que tenía que traerle el desayuno a la cama. Se sentó en la cama e inhaló con más profundidad, su estomago reaccionó al instante gruñendo con crueldad. Abrió los ojos y se desesperezo, estirándose hasta donde pudo.

-¡Buenas días muñeca! –saludó Sirius entrando en la habitación con una charola de comida en las manos.

-Huele bien –le dijo Kathy poniendo las sabanas en una buena posición, lo único que le había quedado de la noche anterior era la camisa de Sirius, y si bien estaba haciendo frió sabía que con la bandeja en las piernas iba a sentir aun mucho más.

-Huele bien porque sabe bien –dijo Sirius orgulloso colocando la bandeja frente a Kathy y dejándole un beso corto en los labios antes de sentarse junto a ella.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio, ella a comer y él solo se quedó bebiendo de su taza de café. No tardó mucho cuando ella ya había terminado todo en su plato, no podía negarlo pero Sirius cocinaba aun mejor de lo que ella podía hacerlo.

-Estaba delicioso, gracias –le dijo Kathy mientras él movía la charola de sus piernas y la colocaba en una mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

-¿Lo preparé yo, no es así? –preguntó él acercándose a ella con y abrazándola. Kathy rodó los ojos risueña antes de que Sirius atrapara sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba comenzando a acostarse sobre con ella cuando un ruidito extraño los hizo separarse. Era una pequeña lechuza que llevaba un paquete el doble de su tamaño, que golpeaba con insistencia el vidrio de la ventana. Sirius se levantó de la cama y le abrió la ventana al ave, esta como desesperada dejó el paquete en los brazos de Sirius y con la misma rapidez con la que llegó salió volando. Sirius le dio vuelta en redondo al paquete, como un niño al que le acaban de dar un regalo y quiere adivinar que hay adentro.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y una vez terminada su inspección, con el ceño levemente fruncido, pues al parecer no había podido averiguar que tenía adentro, se lo dio a Kathy –es para ti.

Ella le arrebató el paquete. Ella divertida y él curioso se dedicó a observarla para ver que había adentro. Kathy rompió el papel encontrándose con una caja blanca y un sobre pegado en cima de esta. Abrió el sobre que estaba dirigido para ella y comenzó a leer, sentía la mirada curiosa de Sirius a su lado que esperaba una explicación con impaciencia.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó ella comenzando abrir la caja blanca, había un juego de tazas de té para una niña adentro -¡Maldición! –volvió a exclamar cuando vio lo que había adentro.

Sirius la miró sin comprenderla, examinó lo que había adentro de la caja y simplemente lo tomó como un regalo para Tori, lo cual no le daba motivos para maldecir tanto, y tampoco para ponerse tan pálida como se estaba poniendo.

-Kathy ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius comenzando a preocuparse.

-Mi madre Sirius, viene a ver a su nieta –contestó Kathy mirando a Sirius por primera vez.

-Oye tranquila –dijo Sirius con ambas manos en las mejillas de Kathy –a tú madre siempre le caí bien, podemos inventar cualquier cosa.

-Ay no Sirius, ese no es el problema –dijo Kathy sacudiendo la cabeza –no viene sola –dijo esto último en un hilo de voz.

-¡Maldición! –gruño Sirius igual que ella, esta vez si se preocupó y se quedó viendo al vació por varios instantes, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Kathy se levantó de un salto de la cama y apurada comenzó a buscar ropa para cambiarse, tropezando de vez en cuando con algún mueble y al fin eligiendo un conjunto tirándolo en la cama.

-Espera, explícame. Llevamos dos años viviendo juntos, ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora se decide a aparecer y…con ellos? –preguntó Sirius haciendo un énfasis terrorífico en las últimas palabras.

-Un mes antes de que llegaras a la casa, mamá se fue con John a América por su nuevo trabajo –contestó Kathy mientras trataba de colocarse un jean dando saltos para que subiera hasta sus caderas –no se que diablos le pasó a la casa que solíamos tener pero creo que en ese momento no tenían para pagarla o algo así. Así que Ryan y Joseph se fueron también con John para buscar un nuevo trabajo y me mandaban siempre cuando pudieron algo de dinero. ¿Ya sabes como son no? –le preguntó ella tirándo la camisa de Sirius en la pila de ropa sucia y colocándose una blusa propia.

Sirius razonó un poco las palabras de Kathy. John, Ryan y Joseph eran los hermanos mayores de Kathy, y por el momento su mayor problema. Si desde que ambos eran novios en Hogwarts se convirtieron en los hermanos celosos numero uno en todo el castillo. Joseph, el menor durmió una vez en el mismo dormitorio que Sirius solo para probar que no se levantaría a media noche e iría en busca de su hermana. Ryan, el de en medio, se encargó de seguirlo todo un día solo para prevenir cualquier situación. Y por último, John, el mayor, estuvo a punto de rendirle tres veces una buena paliza a Sirius de no ser por ciertas intervenciones, era en si el más temido de los tres, sin contar que era el más intimidante ya que media el doble de lo que Sirius media.

Sirius tragó saliva, seguro ya se tenía ganada una buena paliza desde hace tres años cuando Tori nació.

-¿Ellos saben que yo…? –preguntó Sirius a medias aun así Kathy pudo entender que era lo que trataba de decirle.

-Ese Sirius es nuestro problema. –Le contestó Kathy –cuando quedé embarazada mi madre en efecto se dio cuenta con el tiempo, pero se las elaboró para que John, Ryan y Joseph no se dieran cuenta. Pero como ahora están de regreso… me parece que se dieron cuenta y…quieren ver a su sobrina.

Sirius tragó saliva de nuevo y observó a Kathy que se hacia una cola alta en frente de un espejo -¿No me digas que ya vienen? –preguntó preocupándose un poco más al ver que ella se apuraba por arreglarse tan rápido.

-No Sirius para la cena –le contestó ella, él suspiró aliviado –me apuro porque ya tengo suficiente como para cocinarte a ti que comes demasiado, no estoy segura que nuestra despensa resista con tres hombres más.

-¿Y como es que nunca te habían escrito o algo así? –preguntó Sirius.

Kathy se llevó una mano al pecho mientras trataba de calmarse a si misma, tomó un par de tenis y se sentó al lado de Sirius – lo siento ¿No te estoy explicando muy bien las cosas o si? –él negó con la cabeza como respuesta, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego mientras hablaba se ponía los zapatos –como te dije, se fueron a América hace mucho. Dice en la carta que perdieron la dirección y después de un tiempo no tuvieron como comunicarse conmigo. Ganaron algo de dinero y al parecer John se casó por allá. Por eso mamá se quedó con ellos porque parece que se enamoró de su segundo nieto.

-Y ahora están de regreso y tú mamá les sugirió que deberían venir a verte –terminó Sirius por ella entre preocupado y desesperado. Kathy asintió.

-¿Qué les vamos a decir? –preguntó ella una vez que había terminado con sus tenis y ahora lo miraba preocupada.

Sirius acarició la mejilla de Kathy y en un impulso débil la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla –no lo se muñeca, no te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza contra el pecho de Sirius.

-Tranquila si –le dijo Sirius una vez que ella se movía para verlo a la cara –no te dejé antes cuando me torturaban en Hogwarts y ahora tengo muchas más razones para no dejarte.

Ella le sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo en los labios como agradecimiento por eso último. Luego ambos se levantaron, tenían mucho que hacer en ese día antes de la cena de esa noche.

* * *

No habían descansado ni un poco en todo ese día. Kathy compró las cosas necesarias para esa noche en el transcurso de la mañana, llegando justo a tiempo para hacer el almuerzo. Sirius había estado toda la mañana tratando de arreglar la casa, pero Harry y Tori al parecer no compartían la misma opinión que é,l porque donde él arreglaba los niños llegaban a jugar y a desordenar todo. Luego del almuerzo fue que a Sirius se le ocurrió un juego para que los niños le ayudaran a limpiar la casa, lo que resulto efectivo y divertido para ambos niños, pero igual de cansado para el ojigris. Kathy pasó en la cocina toda la tarde hasta que tubo lista una cena para 8 personas, obviamente adecuada para el estomago de cutro hombres tragones.

Sirius cambió a los niños y él mismo y se tiró al sillón de la sala. Dejando a los niños jugar tranquilamente y sin ensuciarse muy cerca de él. Respiró sintiendo que la verdad no estaba tan nervioso como esperaba estarlo, seguro se estaba volviendo loco, como no estar nervioso si sus cuñados que lo odian tanto estaban por llegar a la casa. Esa idea si le hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de su cuello.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó Kathy que bajaba las escaleras recién cambiada. Llevaba una minifalda negra ajustada, una blusa blanca con un escote en v y sandalias de tacón alto, negros.

-¡Estas hermosa! –exclamó Sirius olvidando lo que estaba pensando hace unos minutos y concentrándose en la mujer en la sala de su casa. Le extendió una mano que ella tomó y se sentó al lado de Sirius en el sillón, poniendo las piernas sobre las de Sirius.

-¿Nervioso? –preguntó Kathy.

-Es difícil decir lo que siento –contestó Sirius honestamente, la tomó de la mano pues evidentemente ella si estaba nerviosa –lo tenemos pensado todo ¿o no?

Kathy asintió para luego contestar –estamos juntos poco después de que ellos se fueron, Tori nació y a pesar de que insististe en casarte conmigo no lo lograste porque yo insistí por mi lado que no lo haría sin mi familia. Luego James y Lily murieron y nos quedamos con Harry.

-Lo ves, todo lo demás será sencillo –animó Sirius, reprochándoselo a él mismo, pero uno de los dos tenía que estar calmado y solo para variar, esta vez era su turno.

Kathy recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius, mientras cerró los ojos y se trataba de calmar a si misma. Se sintió más tranquila al cabo de unos minutos. El timbre de la puerta los asustó a ambos que se sentaron correctamente e intercambiaron una mirada risueña. Kathy se puso de pie y con un suspiro largo se arreglo la falda.

-¡Mami que bonita! –exclamó Harry acercándose con su hermana cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta, lo que significaba que las visitas de las que les habían hablado ya habían llegado. Se arrojó a los pies de Sirius y se sentó sonriente junto a su padre.

-Gracias amor –le dijo Kathy a Harry dándole un beso en la frente, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Ambos adultos se vieron una vez más, Sirius le guiño un ojo y ella sonrió, -ven muñeca –le dijo tomando a Tori en brazos y caminando decidida hacia la puerta de entrada.

_**No que si pensaron que les iba a poner toda la cena se equivocaron...esa es obra de mi proximo capitulo y por el momento los quiero dejar en suspenso!!! Opiniones, reclamos, comentarios y apuesta sobre la salud fisica de Sirius cuando reciba a sus cuñados serán bien recibidas por todos. Besos enormes y hasta la proxima!**_


	12. La cena

**_Al fin de regreso...perdon pero me emocione escribiendo en mi otro fic que por cierto lo recomiendo, "Proyecto Cassanova". Espero les guste el capitulo y gracias por lso reviews!!!!!_**

Kathy abrió la puerta encontrándose a tres hombres altos y a una menuda mujer en frente de ella. La mujer que era algo así como un poco más pequeña que Kathy, pero muy parecidas a la vez solo que pelinegra, dio un pequeño gritito al aire y con los brazos extendidos se arrojó con los brazos hacia la pequeña Tori. Tori miró vio a su abuela y luego a su madre, asustada se abrazó fuerte al cuello de Kathy.

-Tori está es tú abuela –le dijo Kathy al oído a su niña, la pequeña se despegó tímidamente de los brazos de Kathy y solo con eso su abuela en cuestión la quitó de los brazos de su madre –Chicos –saludó Kathy luego viendo a sus tres hermanos que sonreían solo lo suficiente para sus labios, los tres eran bastante altos y medio fornidos, pelinegros al igual que su madre. Dándole la sensación de antaño como si estuvieran tramando algo, Kathy enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

El más alto de todos rió divertido y codeo a sus hermanos que con él también rieron, este entró y levantó a su hermana en un abrazó mientras sus otros dos hermanos entraban y cerraban la puerta –hermanita con mamá en medio no podemos hacer nada.

-¡John! –protestó Kathy dándole una palmada en el pecho y liberándose de su abrazó –Joseph, Ryan -dijo llamando a sus otros dos hermanos que la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Merlín Kathy nos tienes que dar tanto trabajo! Sigues igual de preciosa que antes–exclamó Ryan ojeando a su hermana.

-Ese idiota tiene suerte que estuvimos muy lejos de ti –le apoyó Joseph.

Kathy rodó los ojos y se separó de sus hermanos, dándose la vuelta para presentarles al resto de su familia. Tori ya había dejado a su abuela, con timidez se escondía abrazándose de la espalda de Harry, quien ahora había bajado de los brazos de Sirius pues él estaba hablando con la madre de Kathy.

-Chicos, quiero que conozcan a mis hijos. Mi guapísimo Harry –dijo señalando a Harry que valientemente estaba delante de su hermana. Los tres adultos sonrieron al niño y en perfecto disimulo lograron darle una mirada de confusión a Kathy, pero eso lo dejarían para más tarde –y mi niña Victoria o Tori como solemos decirle –dijo cuando Tori asomaba su cabecita para ver aparecer dos mejillas sonrosadas. Luego miró a Sirius y esperando que no le hicieran nada dijo –y supongo que de él si se acuerdan, Sirius Black.

-¡Y como no acordase! –Exclamó Ryan dejando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Kathy y luego pasando a estrechar una mano con Sirius –tuvimos nuestros encuentros en Hogwarts ¿no?

-Y al final no sirvió de nada porque te quedaste con mi hermana –apoyó Joseph imitando las acciones de su hermano.

Después de presentarse, la atención de Ryan y Joseph se concentró en ambos niños, que hasta ese punto dejaron atrás toda clase de pena y decidieron darles un pequeño recorrido hasta su dormitorio donde para enseñarles sus juguetes. La madre de Kathy los siguió un poco molesta, estaba un tanto celosa de que los tíos atrajeran mucho más atención de lo que ella podía atraer. Por lo demás Kathy no se dio cuenta de cuando Sirius se fue con el grupo o hacia otro lado, de lo que si se dio cuenta fue de que se quedó sola en la sala con su hermano mayor, John que no había dicho mucho y que según su cara dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Kathy acercándose a él.

John se metió las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y negó con la cabeza ligeramente -, me quedan algunas dudas solamente, podré esperar a que tus hijos estén dormidos. –dijo fríamente.

Kathy frunció el ceño y con las manos en la cintura –podrías si quiera hacerme el favor de conocerlos y luego decirme si te agradan o no.

-Katherine en ningún momento he dicho que me desagradan –replicó en seguida pero en tono tranquilo.

-¿Y como te sentirías si yo me expresara en ese tono de tú hijo? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos, John no contestó -¡Exacto! –exclamó ella para su silencio, pero no quería comenzar a discutir desde tan temprano. Había aprendido que si quería ganar algo con sus hermanos los tres eran mejores con el estomago lleno -, ¿Por qué no los trajiste de todas formas?

-Aun es un bebé Kathy –contestó John regresando al apodo de su hermana, lo que significaba que aceptaba no discutir por el momento. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa un poco burlona –además quería conocerlos a ustedes primero, Ryan y Joseph dicen que ella me controla demasiado y, en caso de que sea cierto, no quiero que me controlen si le tengo que patear el trasero a Sirius Black. Si no lo recuerdas me ha dado gana de hacerlo desde hace mucho.

Kathy rió divertida por unos segundo –me recuerdo perfectamente, ¿te molestaría llamar a los demás para que bajen a cenar?

-En lo absoluto –dijo John, se inclinó para besar la frente de su hermana y subió las escaleras a buscar a sus hermanos.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila y rápidamente posible. Harry y Tori insistieron en comer al lado de sus nuevos tíos, pues parecía que los dos habían encontrado juguete personal nuevo, Ryan y Joseph se pasaron casi toda la cena payaseando con la comida. Como resultado, Harry y Tori comieron demasiado, tanto que cuando Kathy sirvió el postre estuvieron totalmente satisfechos, e insistieron a su madre que se los guardara para el siguiente día. Así como también estuvieron bastante cansados rápidamente, entre jugar con Sirius y sus tíos en todo el día habían agotado todas sus energías, en punto de las ocho pidieron entre bostezos ir a la cama. Después de desear las buenas noches a Kathy, Sirius, a la abuela y a Tío John, a quien le tenían aun un poco de temor por estar tan reservado; fue que Harry y Tori fueron llevados a la cama por Ryan y Joseph, a petición de los dos niños.

Kathy terminó de levantar los platos de la mesa, cuando regresó ocupó su lugar al lado de Sirius y lo tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Con solo ver la cara de John sabía que su interrogatorio iba a comenzar.

-La cena estaba deliciosa querida –dijo la madre de Kathy, con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios al ver a su hija junto a Sirius.

-Gracias mamá –respondió Kathy queriéndose ruborizar.

-¡John es suficiente! –Exclamó molesta cambiando de temperamento en segundos al ver al mayor de sus hijos -¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto? Es tu hermana.

-Y porque es mi hermana es que lo voy a hacer –contestó John tranquilamente.

-Dinos por donde quieres empezar John –dijo Kathy apretando la mano de Sirius.

-Katherine…

-Está bien mamá, no tiene malas intenciones solo quiere saber –dijo Kathy interrumpiendo a su madre, que se cruzó de brazos un tanto orgullosa y decidió no participar en la conversación a menos que fuera necesario.

-Es lo justo si no estaban aquí –dijo Sirius cruzando una mirada seria con John, que hizo que Kathy se pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

Hubo una pausa, en la que él silencio gobernó en el comedor, solo se pudieron escuchar algunos cuantos sonidos de la parte de arriba de la casa, lo que les dio la idea de que Harry y Tori no estaban dormidos después de todo. Pero cuando escucharon la primera pregunta de John la idea desapareció de la mente de Kathy, concentrándose solo en lo que debía responder -¿Ustedes dos están casados?

-No –respondió Sirius tranquilamente al ver que Kathy aun no sabía ni que contestar.

-Comprometidos –corroboró Kathy recobrando el sentido –creí que sería mejor esperar a que ustedes estuvieran de regreso, la lista de invitados se ha reducido en los últimos años –explicó pensando en Lily y James.

-Entonces aquí lo importante era acostarse con ella –dijo John mirando a Sirius.

-John, acordamos que esto seria sin insultos y sin peleas –dijo Joseph entrando de nuevo al comedor seguido de Ryan. Ambos se quedaron de pie justo de tras de John, como un par de guardaespaldas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para que le reclames ese tipo de cosas –dijo Ryan al ver el cierto disgusto en la cara de su hermano mayor –si Kathy quería una familia y decidió esperar para casarse esa es su decisión.

-¿Qué esperabas que hicieran a la niña con magia? –preguntó burlonamente Joseph.

-No es mi punto –dijo John mirando de mucha más mala gana a su hermano que a Sirius.

-No, quieres probar que tanto quiero a Kathy –dijo Sirius cortando la pelea de sus dos cuñados –quieres decir que si tanto quería estar con ella debí insistir en casarme.

John sonrió satisfecho a la explicación de Sirius, Joseph rodó los ojos sin darle importancia –esa es exactamente la razón por la que hago estas preguntas. No me gusta meterme Sirius, pero antes de que mi padre muriera le juré que la única persona que puede tener el derecho de quedarse con Katherine es él que la ame más. Así que me gustaría oírlo sino te molesta.

-La amo, si quieres saberlo –dijo Sirius cruzando de nuevo la mirada con John –pero no pienso obligarla a que se case conmigo si los quiere presentes allí, si eso lo hace más especial para ella.

Hubo un segundo silencio en el lugar, Kathy miró a John y luego a Sirius como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Los dos se miraban serios y fijamente a los ojos. Vio luego a Joseph de pie junto a John, este le guiño un ojo con una leve sonrisa, justo antes de que John volviera a hablar.

-Lo bueno aquí de todo el asunto es, que si sabes a que te metes si descubro que no es cierto lo que has dicho –dijo John relajándose en la silla con una media sonrisa en los labios. Sirius sonrió al igual que él, según Kathy ellos dos se entendían porque en el fondo tenían ciertas personalidades iguales.

-Hay algo que si nos gustaría preguntar –dijo Ryan curioso – ¿Cómo es que se quedaron con la custodia de Harry? ¿Qué no era hijo de James? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?

-En América nos desconectamos –añadió Joseph –y lo último que supimos era que ustedes trabajaban en la Orden con Dumbledore, lo demás no lo tenemos claro.

-Murieron en un ataque cuando Harry tenía un año –contestó Kathy cruzando una mirada con Sirius para que le ayudara en esto último también. Todos los Potter habían sido familia tanto de toda la familia de Kathy como para Sirius. -¿Escucharon acerca del niño que vivió?

-¿Harry es el niño que derrotó a…? –quiso preguntar Ryan pero se detuvo al oír el pequeño grito de asombro que dio su madre, luego los cuatro vieron a Sirius y a Kathy, exigiendo una explicación para la pregunta inconclusa.

Sirius y Kathy intercambiaron una mirada de nuevo y ambos asintieron, fue Sirius quien continuó hablando -, somos los padrinos de Harry y la familia más cercana que tiene no es exactamente adecuada para que se crié un niño.

-Así que lo mejor fue que creciera con nosotros, como un hermano de Tori –añadió Kathy –aun no hemos descubierto como decirle quienes son sus padres, tal vez cuando sea mayor y comprenda mejor la situación. Además cuida a Tori como ustedes tres me cuidaron a mí.

Los tres hermanos soltaron una risita cómplice, decidieron dejar hasta allí la discusión. Pronto se estuvieron despidiendo.

-John, te molestaría hablar conmigo un segundo –pidió Kathy deteniendo a su hermano mayor antes de que saliera de la cocina, John dejó que todos salieran y la vio a ella expectante –gracias por preocuparte tanto, no deberías, pero gracias.

-Estoy feliz si tú eres feliz hermanita –dijo John -¿Eres feliz?

-No tienes idea cuanto –contestó Kathy sonriendo.

-Entonces dile a Sirius que aun esta a salvo de esa paliza que le quiero dar –dijo John dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, listo para marcharse.

-Le diré, ¿me llevarás a conocer a tú bebé? –preguntó cuando ambos salían de la cocina y se unían a los demás en la puerta de entrada.

John asintió y después de despedirse de Sirius salió de la casa. Ryan y Joseph aseguraron que vendrían pronto a jugar con Harry y Tori. La abuela no se quedó a tras, aun no muy contenta de que los tíos le hubieran robado la atención de sus nuevos nietos también prometió regresar. Y así fue como Sirius y Kathy se quedaron solos una vez más.

* * *

Kathy cerró los ojos y tomó aire una vez que estuvo de regreso en la cocina, aun le quedaba que limpiar todo pero estaba muy cansada. Sirius tenía razón y todo había marchaba bien. Sintió dos brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura, supo sin abrir los ojos quien era cuando sintió besos cortos desde su oreja hasta su cuello. Abrió los ojos para sonreírle a un par de ojos grises que la miraban divertido.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Kathy al ver que la expresión de divertida pasada a maliciosa en el rostro de Sirius.

-Se me ocurrió que puede ser muy buena idea tener mucho más personas que cuiden a Harry y a Tori –contestó pausando mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de Kathy –el pobre Remus podría renunciar en cualquier momento y con una abuela consentidora es diferente. Podemos practicar para la luna de miel si se los dejamos un fin de semana.

-Tú y tus ideas –dijo ella divertida mientras se daba la vuelta y enrollaba los brazos en el cuello de Sirius –debería agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí. Te he metido en un par de líos que se hubieran solucionado si yo te hubiera contado sobre Tori desde un principio.

-De todas formas ese interrogatorio lo hubiera tenido que recibir –dijo Sirius apoyando su frente con la de ella y sonriendo –solo la postergaste y no tengo problema con haberla afrontado hoy. Claro si te sientes en deuda… -dijo pausando para besarla -… creo que podemos arreglar esa situación.

-Te amo Black –le dijo ella recibiendo sus labios de nuevo.

-Yo te amo aun más –dijo Sirius después de una pausa –vamos a la cama, mañana te ayudo a limpiar –le dijo besándola una vez más y guiándola escaleras arriba.

**Y bien, espero señales de vida!!!**


	13. Somos buenos padres?

**_De regreso y sin mucho que decir solo que este capitulo va para:Enone, Besty Potter y Fran Ktrin Black. Besos a todos y espero els guste este capitulo._**

* * *

Somos Buenos padres?

Kathy entró esa tarde a su casa, dejó las cosas que había comprado para el alimento de la casa en la cocina, con un par de movimientos ágiles con la varita guardó todo en su lugar. Había traído todo para hacer la cena, pero en su casa el silencio solo significaba dos cosas: que sus hijos estaban dormidos o que ya se le había escapado de las manos a Sirius. Con un niño tan astuto como Harry y con una tan dócil hermana como Tori, que accedía a cualquier petición que su hermano mayor pidiera, era mejor asegurarse.

¡Cuatro años, Merlín solo tenían cuatro años! Kathy suspiró cansinamente y cruzó la cocina para entrar a la sala. Al principió vio que no había nadie, pero luego se percató de que Sirius estaba tirado en el sillón con cara de no muy pocos amigos.

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –preguntó Kathy en un tono muy dulce, sentándose al lado de Sirius.

-Harry está castigado –informó Sirius en un tono serio.

Kathy lo examinó por unos instantes, ser padre a veces se le hacia un tanto difícil a Sirius, en el punto en el que odiaba castigar a sus hijos. Era un merodeador, y en el fondo muchas travesuras las encontraba graciosas.

-¿Qué tan castigado está? –preguntó Kathy.

-Su regalo de navidad está en juego –respondió Sirius, en el fondo con dolor por tener que hacerle algo así al niño.

-Sirius, aun es muy niño para que entienda muchas cosas –dijo Kathy sentándose en el regazo de Sirius, con un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Sirius sonrió de lado pero la verdad es que estaba raramente molesto como para pasar por alto ese detalle –píenselo amor, lo lleva en la sangre y no tiene precisamente un gran ejemplo a seguir. Además, como dije al principio es demasiado pequeño y las cosas las hace porque cree que son divertidas, no sabe aun que son verdaderamente malas.

-Puede que tengas razón –dijo Sirius con una mueca extraña en el rostro, Kathy sonrió divertida pero Sirius no la imitó. Ella dejó otro beso en su mejilla y se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir a la cocina para poder preparar la cena -, dale tiempo y luego subes a hablar con él de nuevo ¿si?

Sirius asintió pero no se movió en del sillón. Remus entró en la sala antes de que Kathy se fuera, llevaba a Tori en brazos. Kathy le sonrió a ambos, pero se detuvo para escuchar lo que Remus tenía que decir.

Tori se bajó de los brazos de Remus y corrió hasta donde estaba su padre, de un brinco leve saltó al sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sirius, como queriendo hacer lo mismo que su madre hace unos segundos, quitarle la mala cara a su padre. Que funcionó, pues Sirius sonrió tiernamente al escuchar la suave y melosa voz con que Tori le hablaba -, papi ya limpiamos todo.

-Gracias princesa –dijo Sirius dándole un beso a su hija.

-¿A que se refieren con limpiar todo? –preguntó Kathy pensando en que podía haber hecho Harry. Sirius rodó los ojos, Remus y Tori la miraron con culpabilidad en la cara –saben que… -les dijo Kathy una vez que lo pensó si el niño ya había sido regañado y el lugar estaba limpio no tenía porque molestarse -,…no me interesa saber. ¿Le ayudas a mamí en la cocina? –preguntó viendo a Tori.

La niña asintió y con un nuevo salto estuvo fuera de los brazos de Sirius, como también del sillón. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo, tomó la mano de Kathy y la jaló hasta la cocina.

-Gracias por arreglar todo antes de que Kathy estuviera de regreso –dijo Sirius viendo a su amigo, una vez que estuvo seguro que Kathy ya no los escucharía.

Remus se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones opuesto a Sirius –Harry ya tubo suficiente con semejante regaño para que escuchara a Kathy –dijo implantando un tono para que Sirius se sintiera culpable. El animago hizo un mal gesto, como tratando de no ponerle la mínima importancia a lo que su amigo estaba tratando de insinuar –vale Sirius, si quieres que lo diga de esa manera. ¡Te has pasado en todo lo que le has gritado a Harry! Y no… -dijo interrumpiendo la protesta de Sirius -… no digas que no le has gritado que hasta Victoria puso cara de susto. En resumen ¡Te has pasado! –dijo enfatizando la última frase con fuerza, Sirius suspiró preocupado.

-Voy a hablar con él –prometió Sirius con fiel remordimiento en la voz, Remus le sonrió –solo le quiero dar un poco de tiempo o querrá verme.

Tori corrió después de hacer la cena con Kathy, le encantaba cocinar con su madre y una vez que había terminado de poner la mesa, cosa difícil porque no poseía la altura adecuada y tenía que subirse en cada silla. Buscó a su padre, padrino que aun conversaban en la sala, hasta que las llevó al comedor.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó Kathy una vez que entraba en el comedor y veía que Sirius, Remus y Tori ya habían comenzado a comer.

-Olvidé llamarlo mami –contestó Tori dejando su plato dispuesta a ir por su hermano.

-Déjalo cariño, yo lo llamo –dijo Kathy, Tori siguió comiendo y Kathy fue directo a las escaleras de la casa. Tocó la puerta ligeramente antes de llamar cariñosamente –Hijo, ¿quieres salir y cenar con nosotros?

Hubo un ligero silencio y luego la voz del niño se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, pero sin ninguna señal de estar molesto o llorando -, no tengo hambre mamá.

-¿Seguro muñeco? –volvió a preguntar Kathy.

-Si mamá –contestó Harry cansinamente, Kathy sonrió al otro lado de la puerta sabía que Harry odiaba ciertos apodos melosos que ella o Sirius le ponían. Decía que ya era un "hombre" como para que le digan esas cosas.

-Te voy a dejar mucho postre –indicó Kathy con una sonrisa, no esperó respuesta del niño así que mejor bajó de nuevo a comer con el resto de su familia –no tiene hambre –informó sentándose en la mesa y mirando a Sirius que no movió la vista de su plato.

-Te dije que te habías pasado –indicó Remus, Tori asintió levemente. Sirius los miró de mala gana a los dos, pero borró la mirada una vez que vio la mirada de Kathy hacia él.

Después de la cena, Remus se fue de casa y Tori se fue a dormir minutos después. Harry aun seguía sin querer ver a nadie, por lo que Sirius y Kathy solo le dirigieron un "buenas noches" al bulto de sabanas que podían ver donde abajo estaba su niño.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Harry? –preguntó Kathy una vez que estaban en el pasillo, fuera del cuarto de los niños, Sirius no contestó y solo caminó hacia la habitación de ellos. Kathy lo siguió con una nueva pregunta -, Sirius tienes que haberle dicho algo si no quiere ni vernos.

-Quizás Remus tenga razón y si me pase –dijo Sirius entre molesto, para sus adentros no tenía ganas de platicar sobre eso –es difícil ser el padre de Harry, necesita una Lily Evans que lo domine, no a un Sirius Black.

-Sirius…

-¡Es cierto Katherine, Harry no es nuestro hijo! –exclamó Sirius caminado entre molestó hacia Kathy que lo miraba con cara de desaprobación desde la puerta.

-Ya se que Harry no es mi hijo, Sirius –dijo Kathy cruzándose de brazos entre molesta por la forma de expresión de Sirius.

El piso crujió atrás de Kathy, ambos voltearon hacia tras pero no vieron nada, Sirius arrojó la puerta para que quedara entrecerrada detrás de ellos. Kathy lo miró furiosa y lo pasó de lado para sentarse en la cama, encogió los pies arriba del colchón y se abrazó a si misma.

-Acéptalo Kathy, esto es más difícil de lo que pensábamos –dijo Sirius, volteo de nuevo en dirección a la puerta, no le tomó importancia al ver que estaba entreabierta, regresó su atención a Kathy y fue a sentarse al lado de ella en la cama.

-¿Y que pretendes que hagamos? Qué tomemos al niño y le digamos: lo siento Harry nos damos por vencidos y no queremos ser tus padres, pero todavía vive tu tía, que por cierto te odia y no tiene otra opción que dejarte vivir en su casa porque le tiene miedo a la magia –medio gritó Kathy a punto de entrar a la histeria.

-¡Diablos Katherine! Estoy molesto con Harry por ser tan travieso y conmigo mismo por no saber como tratarlo, pero no voy a abandonar a mi niño –dijo Sirius calmadamente –lo que quiero decir es que estoy preocupado, no estoy seguro de estar haciendo un buen trabajo y me preocupa.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer –le dijo Kathy moviéndose para caer en los brazos de Sirius, quien la apretó en su pecho. Kathy se movió para quedar en los brazos de Sirius completamente, suspiró cansada pero no quiso decir nada.

-Mami…Papi…tengo miedo –informó Tori entrando en la habitación abrazando a su conejito de peluche.

-Tori ya hablamos de esto cuando tengas miedo duermes con tu hermano en la misma cama –le dijo Sirius mientras la niña se acercaba y se sentaba en las piernas de Kathy, que ya había bajado de las piernas de Sirius.

-Si pero Harry no está en su cama y creí que estaba con ustedes –dijo Tori abrazando a su madre y preguntando preocupada -¿no querrán que yo duerma solita?

Kathy y Sirius se intercambiaron una mirada preocupados, Sirius fue el primero en levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación, Kathy levantó a Tori en brazos y corrió detrás de Sirius. Para cuando lo alcanzó ya estaba en la habitación de ambos niños, revisando la cama de Harry, que se encontraba llena de toda la ropa de Harry, pero del niño no había ni señas. Kathy dejó a Tori, Sirius y Kathy salieron corriendo a registrar toda la casa. Tori siguió a Sirius en cada paso, asustada por la reacción de sus padres, como también porque aun no entendía que pasaba con su hermano.

-Sirius… -gritó Kathy después de unos segundos de búsqueda. Tori dio un pequeño brinquito nervioso al oír el grito de su madre, Sirius la levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la cocina donde creyó haber oído el grito de Kathy.

Kathy tomó a la niña de los brazos de Sirius, el hombre tragó saliva fuertemente al ver la cara de desesperación que tenía ella en su rostro. Tomó un papel que Kathy le entregaba y leyó con pesar la caligrafía poco desarrollada de su hijo:

_Me voy a buscar a mis papis...no se pocupen no regreso_

_Harrrrry_

-¿Qué pasa con Harry, papi? –preguntó Tori con la voz entrecortada al ver que su padre miraba con cierta palidez el papel y, su madre la tenía bien apretada contra su pecho y sus ojos parecían entre llorosos.

Sirius levantó la mirada del papel, vio a madre e hija y como pudo le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Tori –huyó de casa muñeca –vio a Kathy después –llama a Remus y pregúntale si está con él y sino que venga a ayudar, lo mismo con Ryan, Joseph y John.

Kathy asintió y antes de moverse hacia la chimenea para hacer lo que le había pedido se detuvo, para decirle a él -¿Y tú a donde vas?

-A donde sea pero hay que encontrarlo, quédate aquí por si regresa –dijo Sirius y desapareció de la casa.

Kathy bajó a Tori de sus brazos, que no se alejó mucho de su madre, está comenzó directamente a comunicarse con sus hermanos y con Remus por polvos Flu. En menos de lo que había pensado los cuatro hombres ya estaban en su casa planeando a donde ir a buscar a Harry. A la abuela no quisieron decirle mucho, pues la verdad sabían que no ayudaría demasiado y solo lograría impacientar más a Kathy, que tendría que quedarse en casa. Sirius regresó sin Harry, pero pudo ponerse de acuerdo con los demás y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Después de que la casa quedara sola, Kathy se dio cuenta de que Tori estaba sentada en la sala, en uno de los sillones con vista a la entrada de la casa. Kathy se sentó en el sillón levantando a la niña y sentándola en su regazo, la niña se hizo una bolita y abrazó a su conejito de felpa y a la vez dejó que su madre la abrazara.

Levantó su carita para poder ver el rostro de Kathy, un nudo gigante apareció en el estomago de esta última, la imagen que tenía en sus brazos la conmovió en seguida. Los metálicos ojos de su hija estaban a punto de llorar, llevaba el cabello suelto que se pegaba a su rostro en las partes que seguro ya había llorado. Se notaba la preocupación en cada parte de su rostro, hasta entonces no había percatado que tan unidos eran ambos niños.

-¿Volverá verdad mami? –preguntó Tori con la voz en hilo.

-Si muñeca, estará de regreso pronto –contestó Kathy besando la frente de la niña y dejando que se acomodara en sus brazos – muñeca tienes que ir a la cama, ya es demasiado tarde.

Tori se negó a toda la posibilidad de irse a la cama, juro y perjuro que quería estar despierta para el momento en el que Harry estuviera de regreso. Así se les pasó el tiempo lento y torturante. Tori se dormía por pequeños lapsos de tiempo en los brazos de Kathy, pero despertaba de vez en cuando y siempre preguntaba si ya había llegado Harry. Kathy por su lado miraba impaciente el reloj en cima de la chimenea, cada minuto se le hacia más eterno, más aun aumentó su preocupación cuando escuchó que la lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza y que los truenos resonaban fuertemente.

A las tres de la mañana, Ryan y John regresaron. Kathy dejó a Tori que dormitaba en el sillón, pero que despertaba cada vez que un trueno resonaba en el cielo. Se levantó y fue a recibir preocupada a sus hermanos.

-Lo siento mucho hermanita –dijo Ryan acercándose a su hermana tratando de darle algo de consuelo. Kathy hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y se dejó dar un pequeño abrazó de su hermano, sin importar cuan mojado estaba este por la lluvia.

John se secó un poco y camino serio hasta donde estaban sus hermanos -, ya también corrí la misma suerte –informó de mala gana hacia Kathy.

-Gracias –alcanzó a decir percibiendo cierta nota de disgusto en la voz del mayor de sus hermanos.

John avanzó hacia la sala en silencio, se detuvo al ver la forma dormida de su sobrina en el sillón -, supuse que esto les sucedería pronto, es más tardaron demasiado

-John… -amenazó Ryan atrás de Kathy.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? –preguntó Kathy colocando sus manos en su cintura, no era el momento adecuado para que John se pusiera molesto y comenzara a regañarla por cualquier situación de su vida.

-Sabes a que me refiero –contestó John tranquilo –nada de esto hubiera sucedido si supieran en que se están metiendo. Ahora un pobre niño tiene que pagar por su error.

Kathy gruño haciendo una rabieta para si misma, esperaba no gritar y evitar despertar a Tori, Ryan se movió silencioso a su lado y tomó a la niña en brazos y se fue con ella. Por mucho que trató de no gritar lo hizo con pocos esfuerzos –la última vez que revise no había una escuela que te enseñara a ser padre.

-No, pero seguro funciona no meterte con el primer imbecil que encuentras –dijo John cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es suficiente! –Exclamó Kathy bajando el tono de voz en claro decepción –esta aquí llego contigo John, es lo último que te voy a tolerar. No eres un experto y que seas mayor que yo no te da derecho a decir lo que puedo hacer con mi vida –levantó su mirada para ver a John a los ojos, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas -, se supone que eres padre también y cuando entiendas que es difícil entonces eres bienvenido a mi casa. Ahora vete.

-Katherine…

-Calla, te pedí que vinieras porque eres mi hermano y necesitaba ayuda, ahora que no me la brindas te quiero lejos –dijo Kathy todo muy apurado -, largate.

John no esperó nada más, dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta principal de la casa. Kathy apretó los ojos cuando los cerraba, por fin empezaban a salir todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante toda la noche, quería a su niño de regreso, lo quería ya en sus brazos. El clima parecía empeorar y con eso empeoraban más las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Los brazos de Sirius se enrollaron en su cintura, ella inmediatamente se giró y se colgó de su cuello, Sirius la apretó hacia él.

-¿Harry? –logró preguntar entre sollozos.

-Nada –respondió Sirius con pesadez dejando una serie de besos en la cabeza de Kathy.

Después de solo unos segundos, Kathy se pudo componer, tomó aire profundamente y limpiándose el rostro miró a Sirius, sin alejarse aun de él lo suficiente.

-¿Y Remus? –preguntó ella con la esperanza aun guardada de encontrar a Harry.

-Está arriba tratando de acerase un poco, no se a donde se metió –respondió Sirius –Joseph fue a ver a tu madre antes de que amaneciera, de Ryan no se mucho pero…a John si lo pude escuchar.

-Ryan está arriba con Tori –añadió Kathy abrazando de nuevo a Sirius.

-¿Estás seguro que buscamos en todas partes? –preguntó Remus entrando a la habitación mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

Sirius y Kathy se movieron al escuchar la voz de Remus, aunque Kathy no quiso separarse mucho de su acompañante.

-Eso creo –contestó Sirius rascándose la cabeza con esperanza de recordar algo que había olvidado.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que cada uno racionaba en su cabeza cualquier posibilidad para encontrar al niño. Kathy se tiró de nuevo en el sillón, ocultando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Se sentía vencida hasta ese momento, eran las cuatro de la mañana y aun no había señales del niño.

-¡Soy un idota! –exclamó Sirius de súbito, corrió por su abrigo y cuando lo tubo puesto desapareció, sin darle tiempo a Remus y a Kathy de solo intercambiar una mirada.

* * *

Apareció en un parque, quizá algo lejos de la casa, pero con el tiempo en que llegaban buscando a Harry no dudaba que había caminado la distancia y ahora estuviera pasando la noche en uno de los juegos. Recordó con exactitud ese lugar, él había llevado a Harry el fin de semana anterior, habían tenido un día padre e hijo justo cuando Tori y Kathy habían pasado el suyo con la madre de la última. No le pareció un dato importante hasta que pensó que después de todo la pelea había sido con él, la culpa la tenía él por tener que decirle cosas que no debía, y por no haberse fijado que Harry lo escuchó decir cosas sobre su paternidad.

Comenzó la búsqueda en cada juego, hasta que percibió un gimoteo desde un tobogán y su corazón dio un solo salto de emoción al ver la figura de un niño con cabello extremadamente revuelto sollozar en el juego. Se acercó a él hasta que estuvo de rodillas frente al niño.

-¿Quieres ir a casa? –preguntó al ver que Harry temblaba de frió y se abrazaba si mismo.

Harry negó tiritando algo como –tú…no…me…quieres…yo…les…estorbo.

-Harry yo nunca dije que no te quería –dijo Sirius –te amo hijo, pero debes entender que los adultos decimos muchas cosas sin sentido cuando estamos enojados –abrió los brazos para ver si Harry corría hasta él -, y si fueras menos travieso no tendría que decirlo. Mami, Tori y yo te queremos en casa ¿Quieres venir?

Harry no dudó dos veces y se tiró a los brazos de Sirius sollozando y tiritando de frió –yo también te amo papi.

Sirius sonrió y haciendo un hechizo rápido para secar a Harry y poniéndose de pie con el niño en brazos desapareció de aquel lugar. Reaparecieron exactamente en la puerta trasera de la casa, Sirius se movió sobre el oído de Harry para susurrarle –tú madre está muy preocupada, deberías correr y darle un gran abrazo.

Harry asintió débilmente, Sirius lo puso en el suelo y el niño abrió la puerta y con toda la fuerza de su pulmón gritó –Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kathy que había aguardado en el sillón de la sala se levantó, justo en el momento en que Harry apartaba a Remus y saltaba para caer en los brazos de Kathy. La mujer derramó toda la culpa que había sentido toda la noche, fueron incontables los cariños, mimos y besos que Harry recibió, no se quejó y se aferró al cuello de Kathy con fuerza.

No se dieron cuenta cuando Remus decidió ir a dormir a su casa, ni tampoco cuando Ryan bajó las escaleras por el grito de Harry y se despidió de diciendo que le había costado mucho hacer dormir a Tori, pero que iría a casa a descansar y a informar a los demás que Harry ya estaba bien. Fue hasta después de que Sirius se despidiera de ambos hombres que Kathy se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, con Harry en las piernas.

-Harry ya nos quitaste una noche de sueño, así que supongo que podrás esperar un momento más antes de ir a la cama –dijo Kathy dejando un beso en la frente del pequeño, a pesar de que Sirius lo hubiera secado estaba algo sucio pero en ese momento a ella no le importaba tanto.

-Te debemos una explicación –añadió Sirius apareciendo de nuevo en la sala con un gran libro negro en las manos, se sentó al lado de Kathy.

-¿Ustedes de verdad no son mis papis verdad? –preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz.

-No tesoro, no lo somos –le respondió Kathy con ternura.

-¿Entonces no les molesta que viva con ustedes? –Preguntó Harry de escuchar la respuesta –puedo portarme mejor y dormir en el sofá para no molestar. Yo los quiero mucho…

Sirius se echó a reír y Kathy le sonrió dulcemente, fue Kathy quien tomó la palabra sonriendo divertida –te necesitamos como para cobrarte mi niño… ¿Quién crees que va a jugar y a cuidar a Tori cuando nosotros no estemos? ¿Quién va a probar todos los platos que invento en la cocina? ¿Y quien crees que va a manejar la moto de tu padre cuando ya no pueda él ni subirse a ella?

Harry sonrió divertido imaginándose lo último, hasta ese momento era lo que más orgullos lo hacia sentir de su padre…su motocicleta. ¡Si que lo consideraba un papá genial! Muy pocos niños tenían un papá tan joven como Sirius o una madre tan casual como Kathy. Todas trabajaban mucho y eran señoras gordas y enojadas.

-Harry nosotros te queremos aun más, y no necesitas hacer nada de eso, bueno tal vez portarte bien, pero no te vamos a cobrar estancia solo porque no seas nuestro hijo. Te consideramos tan importante como Tori y con eso vasta –añadió Sirius

-¿A si? –preguntó Harry con una enorme sonrisa. Kathy y Sirius negaron con la cabeza dejando al niño suspirar tranquilo –entonces… ¿Quiénes son mis papas de verdad?

Sirius y Kathy intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Sirius fuera el que contestara a su pregunta. Se acercó más a ambos y le dio a Harry el gran libro negro que había traído, que ahora Harry pudo ver que era un álbum de fotos. Sirius abrió el álbum y en la primera página había dos fotos. La primera a la izquierda era de una joven bruja, que miraba con una sonrisa gigante hacia el frente y luego hacia ojitos a la foto de al lado, era pelirroja, de piel blanca y unos ojos increíblemente verdes, que Harry de inmediato reconoció como suyos. La segunda foto era de un joven de piel algo morena, de cabello increíblemente revuelto, y a excepción de los lentes y los ojos se podría decir que era la proyección de Harry en el futuro –Lily y James Potter –indicó Sirius señalando la foto de cada uno de sus amigos.

-Escucha Harry, esta es la razón por la que estas con nosotros y no con ellos –continuó Kathy, Harry dejó su atención del álbum y cerrándolo se concentró en su madre –ellos eran grandes magos Harry y se querían mucho y a ti también. Pero había un mago muy malo cuando tenías un año, él quería utilizar a tus padres para el mal. Entonces ellos se escondieron pero hubo un error y por desgracia los encontró, ambos murieron para salvarte la vida Harry.

-Nosotros somos tus padrinos –agregó Sirius –los mejores amigos de tus padres y nos hicimos cargo de ti porque la familia que te queda no quiere recibirte, no saben de magia y no entienden la muerte de tus padres. Además ellos te pusieron en nuestra confianza para que te cuidáramos como a nuestro hijo, y así lo hemos hecho.

-Pensábamos decirte esto cuando fueras un poco más mayor y entendieras más que nadie te olvido, Harry –terminó por decir Kathy –tus papás fueron grandes y murieron por ti pero nosotros te queremos tanto como si fuéramos ellos y si nos tocara moriríamos por ti también.

Harry se quedó callado como analizando las palabras que sus padres le decían, o bueno los que hasta ese momento el creía que eran sus padres. Comenzó a hojear las páginas y las diferentes fotos de álbum, había muchas muy divertidas donde aparecía su padre biológico montado en una escoba, su boda y varias payasadas de sus "ambos papis".

-¿Qué dices Harry? –preguntó Sirius después de haberle dado el suficiente tiempo de asimilación al niño.

Harry cerró el álbum y con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, exclamó -¡Wow, ellos eran increíbles! ¿Pueden contarme cosas sobre ellos? ¿Qué hace mi papá con eso? –preguntó Harry especialmente interesado en las fotos en las cuales Sirius y James salían jugando Quiddicth.

-Te lo explicaré mañana, ahora tienes que ir a la cama –dijo Sirius aliviado.

-¿Aun puedo llamarlos papá y mamá? –preguntó Harry curioso.

Kathy y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada, Kathy contestó -, si eso es lo que quieres nosotros no tenemos problema, aun puedes usar nuestro apellido, pero apreciaríamos que el de tus padres también.

-¡Suena genial! Los amo –dijo Harry al parecer contento con un millón de cosas que se había imaginado de tan solo ver un par de cosas, se movió en las piernas de Kathy y los apretó a ambos en un abrazo.

Después de ver a Harry tomar la noticia con tranquilidad, lo llevaron a su habitación donde Kathy le puso ropa cómoda y el niño se acostó en su cama. Le guardó su álbum en medio de sus cosas y prometiendo no huir se quedó dormido. Kathy y Sirius exhaustos fueron a su propia cama también, ella se acomodó en los brazos de Sirius una vez que lo tuvo cerca.

-Sabes que e estado pensado –dijo Kathy -¿Realmente lo estamos haciendo bien? No puedo creer lo fácil que lo tomó Harry y…creo que estamos cometiendo muchos errores…quizás John tenga razón solo en una parte, no lo hacemos bien Sirius. Aunque no lo hubiera querido intentar si no fuera contigo.

-Kathy mírame –dijo Sirius tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos –Harry es feliz y eso es lo que importa por el momento, no puedes decir que tan mal lo esta tomando si apenas se acaba de enterar. Puede que sea muy pequeño pero ahora lo que le importa es que sus papás hicieron una gran hazaña y que por eso él esta vivo. Vio esas fotos y dice que eran seres especiales porque hacen cosas que él cree geniales. A mi me parece que eso no es hacerlo mal.

Kathy suspiró y acomodándose luego una vez más le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos –solo espero, que haya arriba en el cielo James y Lily no se molesten por haber tenido tanto tiempo oculta la verdad a su hijo. Ese Sirius, es mi cargo de conciencia.

-No tengo consuelo para eso Katherine, esa idea me ha perturbado desde que decidí darle tiempo a Harry para que supiera la verdad –dijo Sirius en voz muy baja –tal vez, solo quizás…no seamos buenos padres.

Kathy suspiró y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Sirius –espero que no tengas razón y que James y Lily no se enojen, donde quiera que estén.

Sirius la abrazó y ambos se quedaron dormidos, llevaban la noche entera sin dormir y eso les facilitó las cosas, solo que su cuerpo fue el único que descanzó…


	14. Cambios

**_Bueno ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar esto, hasta yo msima lo estaba extrañando, espero no me maten pero me esmeré en publicar un capitulo lo bastante largo como para quedar bien con por la tardanza y esto fue lo que salio, nada mas espero que les guste._**

**_Capitulo dedicado a: Tabata Weasley, monse-2194, juansorvolopotter, besty potter y a mi querida Tilidita (ojala y no se te acumule este). A todos gracias y espero que les guste._**

**_Tambien tengo una mención importante y es a: ANNA DIGGORY, que se leyó todo el fic de corrido y en cada capitulo dejó su review, miles de gracias que de verdad adore tus comentarios._**

**_Y sin mas que decir, solo que lo disfruten............._**

* * *

Cambios

Silencio. Era una mas de esas mañanas en las cuales había todavía cierta paz en la casa antes de que el bullicio de las cuatro personas despiertas llenara el hogar. Por lo menos eso fue lo que se sentía aun en la habitación principal de la casa, porque en el cuarto contiguo Harry y Tori ya tenían un pequeño problema entre manos.

-¡Ya es hora! –protestó Tori abrazando a su conejito de felpa mientras hacia un puchero.

Harry se enderezó en su cama y frotándose los ojos con las manos, miró entrecerrando los ojos el reloj de mickey mouse que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente. Harry gateo hasta la orilla de su cama y parándose en ella trató de ver con más cuidado el reloj -¿Cómo fue que dijo papi? –preguntó mirando de nuevo a Tori preocupado.

-Cuando el palito pequeño esté en el numelo que es así –contestó Tori haciendo con sus deditos la figura del numero 7 –y el palito glande esté en el numelo de aya adiva –continuó diciendo mientras se estiraba tan alto como podía –tenemos que levantalnos.

Harry asintió y de nuevo regresó su vista a la pared donde las manos de mickey mouse daban las siete en punto. Tal parecía que el niño tenía ciertos problemas para ver con claridad el reloj, porque gateo de nuevo en su cama hasta poner una almohada bajo sus pies y pararse de nuevo en la cama. Tori dejó salir un a risita entre divertida, Harry la miró de mala manera antes de regresar su vista al reloj y gritar con alegría -¡Ya es hora!

Tori salió de su cama lo más rápido que pudo, Harry dio un salto y estuvo de pie al lado de Tori al instante. Ambos salieron con apuro de su habitación, hasta que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Tori abrazó a su conejito con una mano y con la otra se abrazó a uno de los brazos de Harry, quien con todo cuidado movió el picaporte de la puerta para abrir una pequeña ranura, por la que echó un vistazo en silencio. La habitación estaba bastante oscura, solo una pequeña ranurita de luz entraba por las cortinas oscuras que cubrían la luz del día. Harry pudo divisar las dos figuras dormidas de sus padres en la cama, giró de nuevo y con un dedo le señaló a su hermana que guardara silencio. Tori asintió sin despegarse del brazo de Harry. El niño abrió la puerta de la habitación para que entrara un poco de luz y poder llegar hasta la cama de sus padres. La puerta chilló cuando se abrió y Harry se tiró al suelo trayéndose a Tori con él, una de las figuras en la cama se movió entre sueños, pero no pareció darles alguna señal de que estaba despierta. Tori y Harry suspiraron tranquilos en el suelo, gatearon hasta estar al lado de la cama de sus padres. Harry levantó su puño y levantó tres dedos de uno en uno, cuando hubo llegado al numero tres ambos niños tomaron aire y gritaron con todas sus fuerzas -¡YA ES TALDE!

Ambos saltaron hacia la cama frente a ellos. Harry fue a caer directo al estomago de Sirius, que dormía boca arriba, dejando escapar un cierto quejido de dolor cuando el niño lo dejó sin aire por el golpe. Tori tomó un impulso en el colchón de la cama y cayó directo a los brazos de su madre, que después del grito ya estaba lista para recibir a cualquiera de sus hijos que le cayera en sima.

-Los niños normales le tienen miedo a los primeros días de clases, ¿no les dije eso niños? –gruñó Sirius bajando a Harry de su estomago.

Tanto Tori como Harry se giraron a ver a Kathy, preocupados analizando cualquiera de las posibilidades que las palabras de Sirius pudieran significar. Kathy les sonrió con ternura, se incorporó en la cama para que Tori quedara sentada en sus piernas y Harry se sentara entre ella y Sirius.

-Lo que su padre quiere decir es que un "buenos días" hubiera sido más adecuado –aseguró Kathy, enviándole una mala mirada a Sirius añadió –No tienen nada que temer. Sirius sonrió tratando de evitar cualquier futuro regaño, Kathy le rodó los ojos para luego dirigirse a los dos niños–vayan a quitarse la pijama, quiero que estén tomando el desayuno antes de irse, ¿está bien?

Ambos pequeños asintieron, Tori bajó primero seguida de Harry que en el caminó fuera de la habitación tropezó con la alfombra en el piso y luego con la orilla de la puerta. Kathy lo ayudó a levantarse, Harry sonrió inocentemente y antes de que le pudieran decir algo salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Kathy miró extrañada a Sirius que solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle a eso. Sirius se tiró pesadamente luego en la cama, se podía escuchar a Tori y a Harry jugar y gritar en el cuarto contiguo. Sirius dio un largo suspiro mientras observaba el techo de la casa –voy a extrañar a ese par, a eso y el silencio en mis mañanas.

-Sirius, no es que se van para Hogwarts, solo es el kinder de 8 a 11 de la mañana –rió Kathy en medio de su camino en busca de una bata para salir a preparar las cosas a los niños –además –añadió dándose la vuelta mientras se colocaba una bata blanca –empiezas a trabajar hoy, no vas a estar aquí para sentir la ausencia. Yo en lo contrario aquí estaré todo el día y bien solita en parte de la mañana.

Sirius suspiró de nuevo y de un solo impulso se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta ella diciendo entre cabizbajo –lo que quiero decir es que están creciendo demasiado rápido ¿no crees? –se detuvo hasta que la tuvo frente a él, sonriéndole con ternura. Le gustaba ver ese lado paternal de Sirius mezclado por esa preocupación de sentirse tan viejo. Sirius le sonrió de regreso, excepto que de inmediato había cambiado sus pensamientos, porque su sonrisa era picaresca. Con agilidad sus dedos deshicieron el nudo que sujetaba la bata de Kathy y metiendo sus manos por dentro de la bata la abrazó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él –creo que lo mejor será renunciar y quedarme en casa a hacerte compañía –aclaró seductoramente mientras se acercaba para besar el cuello de Kathy.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Black! –Exclamó Kathy enseguida impidiéndole el paso –sabes que necesitamos ese trabajo, no nos moriremos de hambre si no lo tomas…

-Pero no necesitamos utilizar el dinero de James y Lily en gastos de la casa, si Harry lo puede necesitar cuando esté mayor o en Hogwarts. Y lo mismo con el fondo de Tori, además es mejor que cuides tú a los niños que dejar a Harry con una niñera… -completó Sirius diciendo todo muy rápido.

-¡Si imáginate, pobre niñera! –exclamó Kathy al final, besó a Sirius en los labios y le dijo antes de salir de la habitación –aquí estaré cuando regreses y con suerte los niños se van a dormir más temprano por estar cansados.

Sirius le sonrió divertido, se quedó de pie donde estaba, como estatua mientras su cerebro trabaja ciertas ideas. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que terminaría viviendo así, aunque desde hace mucho se había propuesto darle a sus hijos todo en la vida que él nunca tuvo de niño. Se estiró, tal vez volverse mayor no era tan temible como esperaba. Se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, sus hijos lo mantenían demasiado activo para volverse alguien que le tronara los huesos por cada mal movimiento, ¿no? Irguió el pecho como para tratar de ver mejor su figura, tal vez estaba un poco más gordo pero tampoco era que había perdido todo lo que ganó en años de trabajo como bateador en Quiddicth. Y al final para qué diablos se estaba preguntando todo aquello, tenía lo que cualquiera desearía, un par de hijos y una mujer hermosa a su lado. Una carcajada irónica salió de los labios de Sirius, tampoco era que Kathy se iba a ir de su lado solo porque si, tenía que dejar de pensar idioteces y comenzar a alistarse o llevaría tarde a los niños a su primer día de clases.

Por otro lado, después de haber dejado el baño como una piscina interna de la casa y discutir con Kathy sobre a quien debería ayudarle a cambiar primero. Fue que Tori y Harry estuvieron listos para bajar a desayunar. A suerte Sirius se había logrado cambiar más rápido y para cuando los tres bajaron ya tenía listo el desayuno de los dos pequeños, y café para una empapada Kathy. Los niños comieron lo más rápido que pudieron y en seguida pedían a gritos desde la sala de la casa sus mochilas y a su padre para salir de casa al instante. Sirius colocó una pequeña mochila azul en la espalda de Harry y una rosada en la espalda de Tori, Kathy llegó con la merienda de los niños un segundo después, se hincó frente a ellos mientras se las entregaba.

-Nada de travesuras ¿verdad? Al menos deja que pasen los primeros días y si lleven una buena impresión ¿si? –le pidió Kathy a Harry, este miró a su madre desilusionado pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro asintió y abrazó a Kathy mientras le dejaba un beso en la mejilla. Luego del abrazo de Harry, Kathy se giró un poco para estar frente a Tori, la niña abrazaba si conejito con una mano y con la otra tenía chupaba su dedito gordo en su boca. Kathy le sonrió con ternura, de los dos ella era la más tímida –no hay nada que temer corazón, vas a estar con Harry, él te va a cuidar –Harry asintió a su lado, asegurando lo que su madre estaba diciendo – ¿Te llevas a dientín? –preguntó Kathy moviendo una pata del conejito de felpa de Tori, está asintió con una leve sonrisa cuando las orejas del conejo le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello – bien cuídalo mucho. Dale un abrazó a mami ¿quieres? –Tori abrazó a Kathy de la misma forma que Harry lo había hecho. Kathy se puso de pie de nuevo para ver a Sirius que estaba tras ellos -buena suerte para ti.

Sirius no contestó sino que se movió para darle un beso de lleno en los labios.

-¡Guacala!… -exclamaron ambos niños en coro.

-Les doy un par de años y no me van a decir lo mismo –espectó Sirius, Harry y Tori no lo miraron muy convencidos, Kathy le rodó los ojos y lo empujó hacia la salida.

Tomando la mano de un niño en cada lado fue que Sirius salió de la casa. Kathy cerró la puerta tras ellos y se giró para ver el interior de la casa, había juguetes por todas partes y ni siquiera los muebles estaban en su lugar, sin agregar el desastre que habían dejado los niños en el segundo piso por la alegría de cambiarse y los platos sucios en la cocina. Le dio gracias a Dios internamente por ser una bruja, de lo contrario no hubiera podido creer sobrevivir para preparar el almuerzo.

Sirius y los niños solo tuvieron que caminar un par de cuadras para estar frente al edificio que era el kinder de los niños. Los tres se pararon en frente de la entrada observando el lugar, mientras otros padres también dejaban a sus hijos en aquel lugar. A Sirius se le revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo, sus niños estaban creciendo tan rápido que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos iba a estar diciéndoles adiós en la plataforma 9 y ¾. Tori y Harry encontraron aquel lugar hasta un poco grande para ellos, un poco de duda los llenó aunque siempre estaba la curiosidad que tenía por ver que hacían en aquel lugar. Además estaban muy cerca de casa y si les hacían algo escaparse iba a ser muy fácil, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Harry recordando las calles que había recorrido con su papá.

Sirius tragó el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura de ambos niños –aquí es chicos, la van a pasar genial, lo prometo. Mamá vendrá por ustedes a la hora de salida.

Harry y Tori asintieron como respuesta a Sirius. Harry dijo adiós con la mano y comenzó a caminar dentro de las instalaciones del lugar, lentamente y observando cada detalle que podía memorizar. Tori abrazó a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla, con los ojos llorosos y se giró para imitar a su hermano. Insegura de estar en algún lugar en el cual ni su papá ni su mamá estuvieran. Sirius la miró con el corazón descompuesto desde su posición, llevaba una lucha interna de tomar a su niña y salir corriendo para llevarla de nuevo a su casa, eran tan pequeña, tímida y asustadiza por todo que no sabía que necesitaba relacionarse con alguien más.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera mover un solo músculo, Harry se detuvo a medio camino y miró hacia atrás. Regresó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermana y le ofreció su manita. Tori la tomó en seguida y se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, limpió su mejilla con su conejito y se apoyó aun más a su hermano mayor.

-No tengas miedo Todi, yo te voy a cuidal –le dijo Harry en un susurró a Tori, la niña asintió y juntos caminaron hacia adentro del lugar, donde fueron recibidos por una joven que seguro era su maestra.

Sirius se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y respiró profundo para relajarse, estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Caminó lentamente por la acera, hasta que encontró un lugar en donde podía desaparecer, todavía tenía que llegar a su nuevo trabajo.

* * *

Kathy caminó despacio por la calle, estaba cansada pero por fortuna ya había terminado de limpiar toda la casa, ahora solo le quedaba ir a recoger a los niños al kinder. Llegó hasta la entrada donde ya varios niños miraban con felicidad a sus padres que los llegaba a recoger, pero a sus hijos no los veía por ninguna parte.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la esposa del señor Black? –le preguntó una joven a su lado, Kathy negó con la cabeza sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía, solo atinó a decir que no cuando escuchó la palabra esposa, ella no estaba casada. Además, estaba más preocupada por encontrar a sus hijos y no los veía por ninguna parte. Su cerebro reaccionó en segundos y cuando entendió que estaban buscando a la esposa de Sirius se giró en seguida a buscar a la persona que le había hablado. Por suerte aun estaba a su lado.

-Lo siento, ¿Ha dicho Black? – preguntó sintiendo como empezaba a preocuparse, seguro Harry había hecho alguna de sus travesuras. La joven asintió como respuesta –lo siento es que estaba distraído, ¿sabe en donde están mis hijos?

-Si están adentro. Tuvimos un problema con Harry y…

Kathy no le dio tiempo a la joven de contestar a su pregunta, con millones de ideas en su cabeza sobre que habría ocurrido corrió de una sola vez hacia adentro de las instalaciones. Se detuvo cuando estuvo adentro en un gran salón con sillas pequeñas y diferentes dibujos en las paredes, al fondo sentados en un montón de cojines estaban Harry y Tori. Harry lloraba desconsolado mientras se abrazaba a si mismo y juntaba sus piernas, Tori lo abrazaba por la espalada tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

Kathy logró tranquilizarse, caminó lentamente en dirección a sus hijos. La joven que había encontrado en la entrada entró en un apuro también tras ella, pero no la interrumpió cuando vio que Kathy se arrodillaba frente a sus dos hijos.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Quieres ir por tus cosas y las de tu hermano? –preguntó Kathy con voz tierna a Tori. La niña sonrió aliviada y fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas, donde la joven que se había encontrado Kathy, ayudó a Tori con las mochilas. Kathy se despreocupó de su hija al ver que no estaría sola, con eso regresó su atención a Harry que aun sollozaba frente a ella –Harry, ¿Qué sucede muñeco?

Harry levantó su mirada, entre sollozos logró contestar –yo…estaba…yo si sabía que era una flod… pedo no la milaba...

Los sollozos de Harry aumentaron en llanto en ese momento, Kathy extendió los brazos y Harry de inmediato dejó que su madre la abrazara. Kathy lo acunó hasta que él niño volvió solo a ciertos sollozos de vez en cuando, se sentó en los cojines en donde estaban sentados los dos niños y se sentó a Harry en las piernas.

-Haber si entendí –dijo Kathy todavía tratando de acunar a Harry cuando escuchaba cierto sollozo –había una flor y tú no la viste, pero Harry muñeco no entiendo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Harry asintió a lo primero y tomando una boconada de aire dijo aun entre sollozos –la plofesola estaba pleguntando que ela eso –dijo Harry señalando varios dibujos en la pared, una de ellas era una flor –quelia enseñalnos que cololes tiene la flod y…y…yo…no puye ved que eda una flod…y…y…meequivoqueytodosselielondemi….

Harry volvió a llorar con fuerza, Kathy lo apretó de nuevo a su pecho hasta que vio que el niño ya estaba más tranquilo de nuevo.

-Harry, ¿has tenido problemas para ver las cosas? –Preguntó Kathy, Harry asintió apenado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara –hijo debiste habernos dicho, hubiéramos arreglado el problema hace mucho.

-Nooooooooooooooo….no mami no, yo no quelo que me pongan una inyección en los ojos para….

-Harry… -lo interrumpió Kathy riendo las locuras de su hijo, Harry lo miró entre asustado y preocupado –nadie en el mundo le pone una inyección a las personas en los ojos para ver mejor, ¿De donde se te ocurrió esa idea? –Harry se encogió de hombros y una sonrisa de picardía apareció en los labios del pequeño –sabes que, olvida que te pregunte eso. No quiero siquiera saber en donde inventaste eso. Vamos a casa y te prometo que vamos a arreglar esto y que no tiene nada que ver con agujas.

Harry asintió, Kathy lo levantó en brazos y el niño se abrazó de brazos y piernas hacia su mamá. Kathy buscó a Tori que la aguardaba con su maestra y las mochilas de los niños, después de decir adiós los tres se fueron a casa.

Harry aun no estaba muy seguro si su mamá no lo llevaría a una de esas inyecciones que él tanto le temía, tomó el almuerzo junto a Tori sin decir una sola palabra, solo un "gracias" o de lo contrario se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza. Justo cuando los tres terminaron el almuerzo, el tío Ryan llegó a recoger a Tori, al parecer la cuidaría mientras Kathy lo llevaba al pedia…algo en St. Mungo. El nombre de la cosa o el lugar ese no ayudó mucho a Harry a disminuir su miedo, nada, pero nada en el mundo que fuera bueno tendría que tener un nombre tan raro. Para cuando Kathy hubo estado lista, Harry ya estaba más que nervioso y no encontraba la forma de escaparse de esa. Se dejó cargar en brazos de nuevo por su madre, quien lo llevó hasta la chimenea.

-¿Nunca los hemos llevado a viajar por polvos floo verdad? –le preguntó Kathy a Harry, el niño negó con la cabeza –bueno seguro y te gusta –le dijo Kathy risueña, tomó un poco de polvo bastante extraño para Harry y cuando estuvo en la chimenea gritó con fuerza –St. Mungo.

Una llama de fuego verde los cubrió a ambos, de frente de ellos un montón de chimeneas y casas aparecían frente a ellos, hasta que la velocidad fue reduciendo y apareció una sola imagen frente a ellos. Kathy salió de la chimenea y caminó al interior de lo que era un hospital.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Kathy a Harry que no terminaba de observar las cosas a su alrededor con la boca parcialmente abierta.

-¡Fue genial! –exclamó Harry dando un brincó en los brazos de Kathy. Kathy bajó a Harry al suelo y tomándolo de la mano caminaron hacia la recepcionista del lugar.

-¡Katherine, Merlín tanto tiempo sin verte! –exclamó la mujer que estaba de recepcionista antes de que Harry o Kathy se hubieran acercado lo suficiente. La mujer salió de su cubiculo y abrazó a Kathy con rápidez.

Harry desde abajó miró la escena sin soltar la mano de su madre, parecía que la mujer estaba a punto de ahogar a su madre en ese abrazó. Y eso que era mucho más pequeña de lo que Kathy era, era de muy baja estatura, de piel blanca y cabello rubio.

-¡Hola Izie! –saludó Kathy una vez se había librado del abrazó de la mujer –traigo a mi hijo a una revisión, ¿todavía está Juliet atendiendo por aquí?

Izie, la mujer que casi ahorca a su madre, observó a Harry de pies a cabeza, le dio una mirada de ternura y luego le contestó a Kathy – si aun esta atendiendo, ¿conoces el camino?

-Si Izie, muchas gracias –respondió Kathy, luego comenzó a caminar por un pasillo al lado del cubiculo de la mujer que Harry había catalogado como loca.

Le sorprendió mucho al ver que su madre conocía bastante bien el camino, y no solo eso, sino que más de una sola persona la saludaba con entusiasmo y Harry ya llevaba las mejillas rojas de tanto apretón. Así que una vez más la curiosidad invadió a Harry y jalando el brazo de su madre para llamar su atención le preguntó –Mami, ¿conoces a toda esta gente?

-Por supuesto Harry –contestó Kathy inclinándose para estar a la misma altura de la de Harry -¿Recuerdas de la guerra que hubo hace mucho? De la que papi y yo te hablamos –Harry asintió –yo solía trabajar aquí en este entonces, atendía a todas las personas que se lastimaban bastante con hechizos muy fuertes.

-¡Wow!

Kathy rió por lo bajo y volviéndose a poner de pie terminó de guiar a Harry hasta una puerta blanca. Harry se detuvo en seco y detuvo del brazo a su madre antes de que ella tocara la puerta

-Tranquilo, la doctora es amiga mía y te prometo que no te va a hacer nada –le dijo Kathy con una sonrisa tierna.

Harry suspiró, ya en ese punto no tenía otra opción. Dejó que su madre tocara la puerta y esperara a que una mujer, más o menos del mismo tamañazo de su madre, de cabello negro y la tez morena, como la de su mami, abriera la puerta.

-¡Kathy! –exclamó la mujer abrazando a Kathy, pero según Harry con mucho más cuidado que la señora de la entrada.

-¡Hola Jules! –Saludó Kathy cuando se separaba de su amiga -¿podemos pasar? –preguntó Kathy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicando a Harry, que se escondía tras la pierna de Kathy.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, adelante –indicó Juliet abriendo la puerta.

Kathy apretó la mano de Harry para darle valor al niño y juntos pasaron dentro del consultorio de la amiga de su madre.

-Bien Jules, este es mi pequeño y necesita que lo ayudes con un pequeño problema que tiene –dijo Kathy colocando a Harry frente a ella.

-Está bien –aceptó Juliet dándole una mirada picaresca a Kathy y luego inclinándose un poco para estar al mismo tamaño que Harry –empecemos con tu nombre, Yo soy Juliet, pero tu mami siempre me dice Jules, ¿Y tu eres?

-Harry, Harry Black, pero solo me dicen Harry –contestó Harry sonriéndole a Juliet, ya le estaba empezando a agradar la mujer.

-Harry Black –repitió Juliet levantando la mirada para ver con más picardía a Kathy –si, un lunático ya me había dicho algo de eso –regresó su mirada a Harry que comenzaba a ver a las dos mujeres realmente curioso –y bien Harry, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Harry miró a Kathy esperando a que ella contestara en lugar de él, Kathy sonrió y le dijo –Harry tiene problemas con su visión.

-O eso será sencillo, sin medicina ni nada –dijo Jules guiñándole un ojo a Harry que empezó a respirar con más tranquilidad. Le acercó un banquito a Harry y el niño se puso de pie en el banco. Con un movimiento de a varita de Juliet hizo aparecer una cartelera frente a Harry y le dijo que le dijera que figuras mirara. Harry hizo lo que pudo y miró a Kathy un poco deprimido al ver que tal vez no era la respuesta correcta, pero Kathy solo le sonrió como apoyo. Juliet pasó luego a murmurar cosas extrañas con su varita alrededor de Harry y a tomar nota con una extraña pluma en un papel, por último murmuró una última palabra que hizo que a Harry le dieran muchas cosquillas, Juliet le sonrió y se sentó en un escritorio a terminar de escribir muchas cosas más. Harry miró preocupado a Kathy y caminó hasta ella, Kathy lo levantó y lo sentó en sus piernas, donde el niño se sintió mucho más tranquilo.

-Bien Harry eres un niño muy sano, lo único que necesitas es un par de anteojos así como se lo indicó a tu mami en esta hoja –dijo Juliet al fin entregándole la hoja a Kathy.

Harry suspiró de nuevo tranquilo, no iban a tener que soportar medicinas e inyecciones de cualquier tipo, con un par de lentes podía sobrevivir.

-Bien Harry, di las gracias y vamos a comprar tus lentes, ¿está bien? –dijo Kathy.

Harry se bajó del regazo de su madre y se despidió de Juliet, se detuvo al lado de la puerta a esperar a que su madre terminara de despedirse, pues cuando la vio abrazar a la mujer entendió que eran muy buenas amigas.

-Jules –llamó Kathy antes de salir del consultorio con Harry – dile al lunático que te informe menos y que te lleve a vernos.

-Veré que puedo hacer –dijo Juliet con una media sonrisa.

Después de salir de allí, Kathy llevó a Harry a una tienda donde había muchos anteojos. Harry corría de lado a lado en toda la tienda buscando el par perfecto para él, a su lado su madre se reía mientras él niño le enseñaba varios anteojos que no eran muy adecuados para la cara de Harry pero que a ambos les ocasionaba mucha gracia. Al final Harry pareció decidirse por alguno, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención de ellos.

-Mami, ¿Cómo veo? –preguntó Harry mirando a Kathy detrás de un par de anteojos redondos y luego regresando su mirada hacia un espejo. Kathy lo miró sorprendida, Harry lo notó y con curiosidad volvió a preguntar -¿se milan muy mal, mami?

Kathy negó rápidamente la cabeza y acercándose a Harry le susurró en un tono que solo él pudo escuchar –es que te pareces mucho a tu papá.

-Pelo papi no…

-Ese no Harry, el otro –corrigió Kathy enseguida.

Harry se miró entusiasmado al espejo una vez más, para cuando volvió a hablar suplicó con fuerza-¿puedo usuarlos? Dime que si.

-Si te gustan los llevamos –contestó Kathy.

Harry brincó de alegría y dejó que él señor de la tienda le hiciera varios hechizos a los anteojos, luego se los entregó a Harry de regreso y juntos regresaron a casa. Harry realmente estaba impresionado por todo, nunca había visto tanta magia en un solo día, y más que eso ilusionado porque algún día él también podía hacer todas aquellas cosas que su mamá hacia para ir de un lado a otro. Aparecer en la puerta de su casa fue de sus preferidas.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, ya se estaba haciendo algo de noche, cuando Kathy abrió la puerta un delicioso aroma les llenó a ambos los pulmones, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, que Sirius había llegado antes y que ya estaba preparando la cena.

-¡Cariño ya estamos en casa! –gritó Kathy mientras le quitaba el abrigo a Harry y el suyo propio.

Sirius apareció en la sala de la casa, limpiándose las manos con una toalla. Harry de inmediato que lo vio salto hasta quedar en los brazos de Sirius.

-Papi, mami me llevo a muchos lados y mila, tengo que usad anteojos, ¿te gustan? –preguntó Harry evidentemente emocionado.

Sirius miró a Harry igual de sorprendido que Kathy lo había hecho, confundido miró a Kathy que le sonrió y solo le pudo contestar al niño –por supuesto Harry te ves muy guapo.

Puso a Harry en el suelo y el niño subió a alistarse para la cena. Sirius se acercó todavía dudoso y sorprendido hasta donde estaba Kathy, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que alguien les faltaba -¿y Tori?

-Se ha quedado con Ryan –contestó Kathy que rió para después decirle a Sirius -, tiene algunos problemas de visión y lo lleve a San Mungo para que Juliet lo revisara. Lastimosamente heredó la visión de James.

-Se ve…

-Igualito a James, lo se –continuó Kathy mientras abrazaba a Sirius que parecía que esa noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa -¿Sirius?

-Estoy bien –aseguró Sirius en seguida y le devolvió el abrazo a Kathy con una mejor mirada, le sonrió y la besó en los labios – ¿dijiste Juliet? –Kathy asintió sonriendo -¿Y han ido a San Mungo? –de nuevo Kathy volvió a asentir, Sirius entrecerró los ojos y la miró acusadoramente –interesante el día que has tenido, ya tendrás que contarme luego –aseguró Sirius acercándose más a ella y besándola de lleno en los labios.

**_Y bien que les parecio? Estoy tratando de llegar a los 100 reviews y ya poco me hace falta, será que me van a hacer el favorcito? _**

**_Espero nio haver aburrido a nadie y encontrar sus reviewes como 100pre, un beso enorme a todos!_**


	15. Haciendo responsabilidades

_**Despues de que la inspiración se haya ido de vacaciones y no me haya llevado, despues de que no tenia absoluta y completamente ni idea de que hacer con respecto a los ultimos años antes de que harry Y tori entraran a Hogwarts. Uff hasta me salieron un monton de fics nuevos, asi que el que tenga tiempo y me quiera dejar un review por otro lado es bievenido...Pero en fin, ay se que este capitulo no es muy emocionante y probablemente adivinen el secreto antes de tiempo, pero no tardare porque ya comence el proximo cap y estoy animada con los reviews que llevo y porque se que vendran mas...**_

_**Sin mas los dejo...**_

_**

* * *

Hablando de compromisos  
**_

Kathy estaba en medio de las sabanas en su cama, leyendo un libro muy concentrada. Sirius entró en la habitación en ese momento, era su turno de acostar a los niños y de revisar que toda la seguridad de la casa estuviera puesta. Kathy levantó un poco los ojos de su libro y lo vio a él alistándose para entrar a la cama. Ella dio un enorme bostezo y colocó el libro en la mesa de noche, se acomodó en la cama cubriéndose bien con las sábanas, estaba haciendo algo de frió y llovía un poco.

Realmente estaba cansada, había sido un día muy largo y Sirius había llegado muy tarde del trabajo, llegando a tiempo solo para acostar a los niños en la cama. Estaba cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida cuando sintió el brazo de Sirius abrazarla por la cintura y atraerla hasta él.

-¿Estás dormida? –le preguntó Sirius en un susurró, dejando un beso en el hombro descubierto de Kathy.

-Muy cerca de estarlo –le contestó ella, sonriendo sin abrir los ojos -¿Porqué?

Hubo un silencio corto, en el cual él se incorporó un poco, deteniéndose en su codo para verla mejor; ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró curiosa a los ojos, era mucho más que obvio que quería algo.

-¿Qué es Black? –Le preguntó Kathy, Sirius se inclinó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz -¡Merlín, Sirius! ¿Qué has hecho?

Sirius rió con una carcajada limpia y hermosa, que dejó que ella respirara tranquila, solo era una de esas ocurrencias de él que necesitaba que ella supiera; y en definitiva no era tan malo como su pasado merodeador.

-Es que eh estado pensando Kathy mi vida –se explicó Sirius depositando varios besos alrededor del rostro de ella, que le sonreía –sabes que Harry y Tori ya están bastante grandes, como para que duerman en habitaciones separadas. Y que si tú familia y Remus les siguen enviando tantos juguetes podemos empezar a poner una tienda. Tenemos un cuarto lleno de juguetes y no tenemos en donde ponerlos para que Harry o Tori ganen una habitación nueva.

Kathy se movió para abrazarlo por la cintura, dejó un beso casto en los labios; casi le susurró sin despegarse demasiado de él –ya se todo eso Sirius, ¿Cuál es tú propuesta cariño?

-Mudémonos –respondió Sirius –una casa grande, con cuatro cuartos, una para Harry, otro para Tori, uno para visitas, en caso de que Remus se acuerde de nosotros…-se detuvo en ese instante y comenzó a darle besos en cadena por su cuello, varios que hicieron que ella sonriera por las cosquillas -…no lo sé, quizás ya no tenga que ser en el vecindario muggle. Y la habitación principal será grande, ya sabes, para poder maniobrar mejor –le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios pero sin dejar de besarla –con una tina enorme para ambos, y con un balcón con vista, de esos que siempre te ha gustado. Y…

-Sirius –llamó ella deteniendo el rostro del animago con ambas manos para verlo a los ojos. Ella lo vio seriamente y él solo pudo sonreír con algo de culpabilidad –ya compraste la casa, ¿verdad? –la sonrisa de Sirius aumentó gigantescamente, Kathy lo miró resentida y enojada a la vez –Sirius Black, ya se que necesitamos esto pero me parece que de momento no es de las mejores ideas. ¿Qué sucederá con la escuela de los chicos? El Londres mágico de nuevo, se supone que hemos vivido todos estos años lejos de ese lugar por Harry. ¡Solo tiene seis años! ¿No crees que no serviría de nada ocultarlo todo este tiempo? –Dio un suspiro tratando de calmarse y le dijo –ya se que con tú trabajo podemos pagarlo pero… diriges la academia de aurores cariño, Y estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi vida. Pero eso no significa que es momento de que todos regresemos al mundo mágico –una mirada de resentimiento llenó el rostro de Kathy para finalizar su discusión –ya se que no soy tu esposa pero vivo contigo Black, se supone que somos una pareja o algo así. ¿No se te ocurrió que me hubiera gustado ir contigo a ver la casa? O no se ¿Qué me consultaras mi opinión?

-¡Katherine no es eso! –protestó Sirius, nada en sus planes creería que saliera tan mal como para ponerla a ella en esa posición –yo solo…quería darte una sorpresa o algo así. -Kathy suspiró y vencida abrazó al hombre que estaba a su lado, ocultando su rostro en su pecho -¿Realmente piensas que eso sea algo malo para Harry? –Kathy asintió con un fuerte suspiro contra el pecho de Sirius, él le acarició el cabello – tienes razón, nada más antes de que empezara sus clases en la escuela se dio cuenta sobre James y Lily.

Hubo un silencio corto, hasta que ella levantó su rostro y vio él de Sirius, que tenía una mirada de preocupación en él. Le acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura, Sirius cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Es que Sirius podía ser muchas cosas, pero ser un hombre maduro era muy difícil para él, siempre estaba esa parte de él que se le ocurrían los planes más extraños o hacia las cosas sin pensar. Y aunque en sus momentos la sacara de sus casillas, era Sirius y ya estaba más que probado que sin él su vida no sería la misma.

-De todas formas es un detalle muy lindo, ya se que no lo pensaste pero bueno… hagamos un trato cariño –le dijo Kathy, haciendo que Sirius abriera los ojos y la mirara curioso –deja que Harry y Tori terminen su año escolar, siete años es mucho más cercano de los once de lo que parece. Estará más grande y puede empezar a acostumbrarse lo que le espera en Hogwarts –lo miró coqueta al tiempo que le robaba un beso rápido en los labios –pero podrías enseñarme la casa, se me ocurren un par de cosas que podemos hacer para no dejar la casa tan sola.

-Sabía que te gustaría –le dijo Sirius moviéndose sobre ella y besándola con renovado animo.

* * *

Como ocurre en un domingo, todos en la casa se levantan tarde, incluso los niños que al no ser despertados por Kathy para ir a la escuela aprovechan y duermen si es posible hasta el medio día.

Sirius ojeteaba la edición de El Profeta de esa mañana, sentado en el comedor de la casa, tomando sorbos de una taza de café de vez en cuando. A su lado, Kathy descansaba las piernas en el regazo de Sirius, leía un libro tranquila y de vez en cuando imitaba a Sirius con una taza de café propia.

Un búho entró por la ventana de la cocina, dejó dos sobres sobre la mesa y salió volando con rapidez. Kathy dejó el libro en la mesa y tomó uno de los sobres, una blanco para ser preciso. Se dio cuenta que era la invitación de una boda, con el asenso en el trabajo a Sirius así también habían aunmentado la vida social del hombre. La única pregunta era ¿Quiénes se casaban? Casi escupe el café que se había llevado a la boca cuando leyó la invitación.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius quitándole a Kathy la taza de la mano y mirándola curioso.

Kathy leyó una vez más el papel que tenía en las manos, como para comprobar si la vista era la que le había fallado, pero no había leído correctamente –Remus se va a casar.

La miró sorprendido por varios minutos, luego le arrebató la invitación a Kathy de las manos. Ella comenzó a abrir la otra carta que también había llegado, era una carta de Remus, dirigida hacia ella y hacia Sirius.

-Escucha esto –le dijo Kathy a Sirius, él dejó la invitación a un lado y la miró con atención. Kathy leyó en voz alta:

_Kathy, Sirius,_

_Ya se que es demasiado para enviar solo en una carta, lo siento por sorprenderlos pero ni yo se aun como es que realmente va a suceder, el punto es que me voy a casar y antes de que me arrepienta de arruinarle la existencia a Jules me gustaría que fueran a la boda. Tengo empleo, lo cual es muy raro y es más que todo la razón por la que no los eh visitado, bueno solo han sido un par de meses ¿No?_

-¡Si claro un par de meses! Cuatro diría yo –intervino Kathy a la lectura un poco molesta. Sirius río y ella continúo leyendo.

_Estaré de regreso en Londres el domingo por la tarde, iremos a verlos, lo prometo. Pero mientras se les pasa la molestia por no haberlos involucrado, que una vez más lo siento chicos, les explicaré bien cuando los vea…en fin Sirius, ¿Considerarías ser el padrino? _

_Curioso ¿No? Siempre pensé que terminaría asistiendo yo a su boda antes que la mía, pero en fin…los veré pronto._

_Remus._

Kathy terminó de leer y miró a Sirius, que miraba la carta en las manos de Kathy, perplejo. Sirius abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero nada salió de sus labios.

Kathy bajó la mirada de nuevo al papel…_ Curioso ¿No? Siempre pensé que terminaría asistiendo yo a su boda antes que la mía, pero en fin… _si era curioso y curiosamente ella había estado pensando en ese tema. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sirius, si de algo estaba segura es que a pesar de todo no quería presionarlo ni nada. Además, ambos vivían bien, estar casados no cambiaría nada.

-¿Dijo que venía el domingo? ¿Eso es hoy verdad? –preguntó tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

Sirius se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, al parecer él estaba tomando mejor la noticia que ella, quien interiormente aun no se decidía que maldad hacerle a sus "Supuestos amigos" por no haberlos puesto al tanto de algo tan grande. Pero respiró profundo y logró calmarse un poco, esperaba lograr eso cuando Remus estuviera aquí, pero eso ya era otro caso. Últimamente estaba así de rara; lloraba por simples boberías como la vez que fue a revisar a los chicos y la cena casi se le quema, o se enojaba por cosas tontas como, como cuando regañó de más a Harry por no tener ganas de hacer la tarea, si al fin de cuentas el niño iba a trabajar en ella luego. Es curioso la última vez que se sintió así fue cuando ella estaba…

-¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó Sirius llamando su atención, de un momento a otro la miró palidecer en el asiento. Ella logró asentir como respuesta, Sirius le hizo una caricia en las piernas de ella que aun sostenía en su regazo, logrando que al fin Kathy le diera una sonrisa -¿Segura?

-Si yo solo estaba pensando demasiado –le contestó Kathy completamente normal, se movió para quedar sentada en las piernas de Sirius, con una sonrisa coqueta recortó la distancia y rozó sus labios con los de él. Luego fue un beso con un poco más de intensidad, ella enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de Sirius y comenzó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello, que todavía el merodeador se negaba en recortar como cualquiera, pero esa era una de las razones por las que te atraía estar con un hombre como él.

Se podían haber quedado así por mucho más tiempo, pero una pequeña garganta se aclaró atrás de ellos. Se alejaron lo suficiente para no incomodar a Harry, porque sabían que era él, que como todo niño de su edad le incomodaba ciertas demostraciones cariñosas entre sus padres y, en especial porque juraba que él nunca haría una cosa como esa. Tori no solía decir nada sobre eso, pero es que a ella como toda niña decía que eso era algo muy bonito, aunque no especificaba que ella estuviera lista para hacerlo con un niño, eso para tranquilidad de Sirius. Aun así, Kathy permaneció sentada en las piernas de Sirius.

Harry con cara de sueño caminó hasta la silla donde había estado sentada Kathy minutos atrás, se sentó y comenzó a restregarse los ojos por debajo de sus anteojos, mejorando aunque sea un poco su visión –Buenos días –dijo Harry una vez que pudo ver a sus dos padres frente a él.

-Buenas días Harry –le dijo Kathy con ternura -¿Qué desea mi niño para desayunar?

Harry se encogió de hombros –si hay pan queques mejor –contestó, ya a sabiendas que él prefería desayunar eso y si se los dieran de almuerzo por él estaría muy bien.

Kathy le sonrió, se giró un poco para darle un casto beso en los labios a Sirius, Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto, Kathy antes de salir a hacerle el desayuno a Harry, se inclinó y llenó de besos la cara del niño. De los labios de Harry salió una pequeña sonrisita cuando su mamá se alejaba de él, muy en su interior sabia que no le molestaba para nada eso de los besos, es más, sabía que tenía mucha suerte de haberse quedado con una mamá como Kathy. En otras circunstancias o tendría una tía loca o quizás estaría en un orfanato. Con ambas manos sobre la mesa hizo una almohada y se recostó un poco esperando su comida.

-Buenos días –dijo Tori con un bostezo entrando en la cocina, miró a Harry con mala leche y le dijo –me dejaste solita –acto seguido corrió hasta donde estaba sentado Sirius y con poco esfuerzo se sentó en él, abrazando a su papá y a su animalito de felpa –buenos días papi –le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo un poco.

-Buenas tardes querrán decir par de haraganes –dijo Sirius con voz ronca y risueño, ambos niños lo miraron de reojo, pero aun con suficiente pereza – ¿Adivinen quien viene hoy a vernos?

Pero la respuesta de Sirius fue cortada por el timbre de la casa, como por magia ambos niños se quitaron todo el sueño, y bajando de sus respectivos asientos gritaron al unísono -¡Yo voy! --Harry llegó magistralmente segundos antes que Tori para abrir la puerta, pero estuvieron juntos de nuevo en segundos para volver a gritar al mismo tiempo -¡Tío Remus! –y abalanzarse sobre el pobre licántropo y tirarlo al suelo.

Al espectáculo ya se habían unido Sirius y Kathy que de solo escuchar el grito de sus hijos, se dieron cuenta de que la carta de Remus les había llegado un poco más tarde de lo adecuado.

-¡Chicos basta déjenme algo de su tío para saludar también! –les dijo Kathy sonriente.

Harry se levantó y se colocó bien las gafas, con eso Remus se logró levantar con solo Tori en los brazos, que a diferencia de su hermano casi no pesaba nada. Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo que su madre se acercaba a su tío y comenzaba a darle un buen sermón de porque no lo había visto en tanto tiempo. Sonrió, de vez en cuando en reconfortante escuchar a tú madre reprender a alguien más que no sea a ti, en especial cuando eres un niño como Harry y los problemas viene a ti, pero tú definitivamente no los buscas…

-Usted es…Ju…Ju –dijo Harry señalando a una rubia que había estado viendo al escena en silencio y sonriente. La reconocía, era la amiga de su mamá que le había ayudado con lo de sus anteojos –Juliet –dijo al fin recordando el nombre y sonriendo con orgullo.

-Pero ya te dije que puedes decirme Jules, ¿No es así? –le dijo susodicha. Harry asintió con una sonrisa, recordando lo bien que le había caído la rubia cuando la conoció.

-Pero también puedes decirle tía Jules –añadió Sirius con una sonrisa, apareciendo detrás de su hijo.

Jules hizo una mueca y le asintió a Harry apoyando lo que su papá había dicho, extendió los brazos y abrazó al animago. Harry se unió de nuevo a hablar con su tío Remus, que todavía no se lograba despegar a Tori de los brazos. Río con su tío, porque es que Tori así era, tímida, pero cuando quería mucho a alguien así era de afectiva.

Kathy ya abrazaba a su amiga, casi rompe en llanto pero pudo controlar sus locas emociones. Trató de convenserse que en circunstancias comunes también lloraría, Kathy, Jules y Lily fueron una vez conocidas como el trío perfecto en Hogwarts, eran las chicas guapas, inteligentes y divertidas. Además que por tener buenos lazos con los merodeadores acaparaban mucha atención.

Así pasaron la tarde y parte de la noche, jugando con los chicos y recogiendo nuevos noticias, como también se hablo del matrimonio que tenían por delante Jules y Remus. Era raro ver en licántropo tan decidido en una relación, y eso alegró mucho a Sirius y Kathy, que lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que debido a su condición él moriría preocupado por la persona que escogería como esposa. Aunque solo para Remus eso no fuera una tontería.

Sirius por supuesto aceptó ser el padrino de la boda, y pronto Jules nombró a Kathy la dama de honor. Y todos los demás asuntos los conversaron de inmediato, el resultado fue que todos los eventos alrededor de la boda se llevarían a cabo esa semana, y aunque no era una boda grande con muchos invitados tendrían que trabajar en ella para tenerla lista para el próximo domingo. Así Jules y Kathy hablaron de mucho esa noche, mientras Sirius y Remus solo se dedicaron a hablar de vez en cuando y a jugar hasta el cansancio con Harry y Tori. Producto de eso no mucho después de la cena ambos niños estuvieron en la cama. Ya para la noche ambos adultos se fueron a la cama con una larga agenda para toda la semana.

Kathy caminó al lado de su amiga en San Mungo unos dos días después de la reunión. Se sentía raro entrar en aquel lugar sin que todos los recuerdos llegaran a su mente, ella aprendió a ser medimaga al lado de Jules. Quedó en las líneas de cuidados intensivos, fue una de las razones por las que Dumbledore la escogió para entrar en la orden, porque con ella apoyaba a la mayoría de heridos gravemente en batalla y a los que no podía llevar a San Mungo también. Solo que ser madre cambió toda su vida, y hasta ese momento no se arrepiente de cuidar a Harry y a Tori por todo lo que dejó a cambio de ellos.

Era imposible lo nerviosa que se sentía ese día, pero no entendía como pudo ser tan ciega, sus síntomas estaba allí y ahora solo tenía que confírmalos. Aunque no estaba segura si quería saber el resultado.

-No deberías estar aquí –le dijo Kathy a Jules en voz baja mientras se acercaban al cubículo donde atendía la rubia. Jules soltó una carcajada dulce al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, pero no le dijo nada, en su interior sabía que con su boda próxima, tarde o temprano Kathy le podría estar ayudando para esto mismo a ella -se supone que estás de vacaciones, que vas a regresar aquí hasta después de tú luna de miel. Podemos regresar a casa.

-¡Tonterías Katherine! –Exclamó Jules –solo tomará por lo mucho veinte minutos y luego iremos a comprar vestidos ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo en un tono que decía que no era una pregunta, era más un Katherine no seas cobarde y entra allí, que no es la primera vez que haces esto. Kathy solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decir, ya conocía lo mandona que podía ser Jules en ocasiones -¿Estás lista?

-No –contestó Kathy con sinceridad.

-Pues mala suerte –le dijo Jules jalándola del brazo y entrando al cúbiculo de Jules.

Después de hacer las compras del día con Jules, Kathy se fue a la Academia de Aurores. Que tan buena persona era que Sirius llevaba más casi tres años trabajando allí y ella nunca lo había visitado en el trabajo, si Sirius había llevado a los niños de vez en cuando una vez que le dieron la dirección del lugar, pero ella nunca.

Después de pedir indicaciones sobre donde estaba la oficina del director, llegó hasta ella con facilidad. Estaba en un pasillo, un poco alejada del resto de las instalaciones. Al lado de una gran puerta de madera estaba un pequeño escritorio, con una rubia que se limaba las uñas con desinterés alguno en su alrededor.

Con tranquilidad, a pesar de lo extraña que se sentía, con esas ganas extrañas de llorar y de reír de felicidad a la vez; se acercó al escritorio y preguntó por Sirius.

-¿Quién lo busca? –le preguntó la secretaria examinándola con detenimiento.

Kathy estuvo a punto de gritarle _¿Pues quien más? ¡La madre de sus hijo! _ O algo como _la mujer que para tu desgracia duerme con él todas las noches. _Pero respiró profundo, esas en cierta y muy pequeña parte, serían sus hormonas hablando y no ella. Pero solo en cierta parte…

-Su esposa –le dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa, aunque mintió en cierto punto, no le gustaba la idea de darle su nombre si ella aun no llevaba el apellido Black.

La secretaria le dio una nueva mirada y se levantó del escritorio, en segundos estuvo de regreso quizás con una sonrisa igual a la que Kathy le dada –puede pasar.

N siquiera con ganas de darle las gracias, Kathy entró en la oficina de Sirius. Al fondo de un gran escritorio, en un sillón bastante cómodo, en esa oficina bastante oscura, estaba sentado Sirius. Kathy se acercó hasta donde estaba él, Sirius le sonreía desde su puesto.

Nervios, no eso no sentía. Miedo tampoco era. Pero si estaba segura de que estaba emocionada, estaba feliz y que esperaba que él se sintiera igual de bien que ella una vez que hablaran.

Llegó hasta donde estaba él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se recostó en el escritorio –no estabas ocupado ¿o si? –le preguntó un tanto dudosa al ver varios papeles alrededor del escritorio de Sirius.

-No lo estaba. La verdad estaba haciendo mi discurso, soy el padrino recuerdas –le dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie y guardando los papeles rápidamente, ella lo miraba y le sonreía –bien, ahora dime. ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde oficina? –Preguntó Sirius haciendo que ella diera un bufido –no en serio Kathy, ¿No se supone que estarías comprando cosas con Juliet?

Kathy se encogió de hombros, no es que estaba nerviosa, pero es que quería escoger las palabras exactas para decírselo –la verdad solo eran un vestido, no el del gran día. Pero ella me acompañó a San Mungus.

-¿A San Mungus? –Repitió Sirius alzando una ceja, Kathy asintió -¿estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? No, no, no, espera…no me digas que quieres volver a trabajar. Te aburres en casa y quieres que le pague una niñera a Harry y Tori. O peor que…

-¡Sirius! –Exclamó Kathy cubriéndole la boca para que dejara de balbucear tantas incoherencias -¿Me vas a dejar explicarte o que? –Sirius asintió y le quitó la mano de la boca, la bajó hasta la camisa de Sirius y comenzó a jugar con los botones de hasta mientras le hablaba a Sirius –estoy bien, y no me interesa por ningún motivo regresar a trabajar a San Mungos y, se sincero, ¿Quién se aburriría en casa con Harry y Tori?

Sirius le tomó de las manos, se las besó y dejó que ella se las enrollara en el cuello -¿Y entonces?

-Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

* * *

_**Y bien?????**_

Q me deicen....y eso que no saben que viene luego!

_**Besos enormes a: julimoon, amy-black-potter, tukichi, loquin, fran Ktrin Black, Anna Diggory, besty Potter y miles a mas a Tildita!**_

_**Hasta la proxima!  
**_


	16. con el paso del tiempo

_**esta ves si no tarde tanto......y me tome bastante tiempo con este capitulo, el resultado me gusta mucho....espero que a ustedes tambien.**_

_**besos y abrazos a: Anna Diggory, Fran Ktrin Black, Betsy Potter, loquin, twilight 115 y julimoon.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

CON EL PASO DE LOS MESES.

**II Mes**

-Embarazada… ¿Cómo de un bebé? –preguntó Sirius mirándo fijamente hacia el vientre de Kathy. Ella abrió la boca para tratar de contestarle, aunque aun no comprendía de que otra cosa podía estar embarazada ella -¿Y yo lo puse allí adentro? –continuó preguntando Sirius como anonadado, Kathy estaba más que confundida, en ese momento no sabía si preocuparse o no por la actitud que Sirius estaba tomando con la noticia. Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Sirius aun seguía con las manos en la cintura de ella y que él solo podía mirar hacia abajo -¿Y no estás bromeando? –preguntó aun sin poder poner sus ojos con los de ella.

Kathy lo vio sentarse lentamente en su silla –no se me ocurre una razón para bromear con algo así –contestó ella poniéndose un poco nerviosa al verlo pasar una mano por la cabeza en un acto nervioso. Le preocupaba esa parte, sabía que Sirius era buen padre, pero la impresión de una noticia así nunca la había recibido –Sirius, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué si estoy bien? –repitió al fin Sirius levantando la mirada, para ver directo a los ojos a la pelirroja que ya tenía los nervios a mil. Y esa duda la leyó en sus ojos negros, así que con sus ojos plata brillando de emoción, Sirius corrió sus brazos por la cintura de Kathy y la jaló hasta él -¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡Voy a ser papá otra vez! Eso es…es…es…. ¡Es increíble, Kathy! –exclamó haciendo que ella sonriera con él. La abrazó presionando su cabeza contra ella delicadamente, como si en determinado momento pudiera escuchar alguna señal de la vida que estaba creciendo en ella –espero que sea un niño –dijo Sirius dejándo un beso en el vientre de ella y jalándola para que se sentara en sus piernas –es que Harry no salió del mismo lugar que Tori –dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero para que ella no se molestara.

Kathy le rodó los ojos risueña –está bien, pero no digas eso frente a él –sentenció y se dejó hacer todos los mimos posibles por aquel hombre que tanto adoraba ser padre.

-¡Listo conejita! –exclamó Sirius dejando un beso en la punta de la nariz de Tori, la niña dio una risita traviesa y saltó de la cama para irse a ver a un espejo con lentejuelas rosadas. Llevaba un vestido lila, con un listón a juego en el cabello, una laza larga en la cintura que hacia que el vestido cayera en bomba hasta sus pies, donde se podían distinguir unas zapatillas que combinaban con su atuendo, que su papi le había estado ayudando a colocarse hace unos segundos. Un traje de princesa, tal y como había dicho su nueva tía Julie. Sirius sonrió al ver la alegría en los ojos de su pequeña al sentirse mucho mejor vestida que la novia esa noche –Harry, sal ya de ese baño –dijo levantando un poco la voz al recordar que aun tenía un pequeño que vestir.

Escuchó un golpe y algo como "tonta cosa que se tiene que amarrar en el cuello. ¿Para que la quieren? ¿Qué la tía Julie no me quiere? Si, si lo que quiere es que muera sin poder respirar". Desde que Sirius entró a ayudarle a Tori con sus zapatillas, Harry se había encerrado en el baño, estaba necio en demostrar que él se podía vestir igual de guapo que su papá. Porque si Sirius no usaba corbata para ir al trabajo se ponía túnica y ya se había vuelto un ejemplo a seguir para su pequeño hijo.

-Mami eres una princesa también –dijo Tori cuando vio a Kathy entrar en la habitación.

Sirius la miró con detenimiento por varios minutos, orgulloso de haberse quedado con una mujer como ella. Allí estaba de pie frente a él y con solo verla le daban ganas de comenzar a trabajar en el cuarto hijo que podían tener juntos. Como Tori, llevaba un vestido color lila, excepto que él de Kathy no poseía tirantes, llevaba una pequeña laza que sostenía la parte inferior de sus senos, de allí caía libre hasta el suelo –conejita si tú eres mi princesa, eso significa que mami es la reina y que por eso se ve así de hermosa –le dijo Sirius a Tori indicándole a la niña que se sentara en la cama junto a él.

-Harry, sal de ese baño en este instante. Tú papá y yo tenemos algo de que hablar con ustedes y no pienso llegar tarde a la boda de sus tíos –dijo Kathy golpeando la puerta del baño tres veces y luego sentándose en la cama opuesta a la que Sirius estaba.

Harry salió del baño dando un suspiro de derrota, llevaba el cabello más revuelto que nunca y la corbata que llevaba colgada de mala gana en su cuello, estaba ajada de tantos dobleces, sin embargo, con su pequeño saco resaltaba los fieles atributos de un Potter. Sería un hombre guapo algún día. Se acercó a Kathy que le anudó correctamente la corbata y le alborotó aun mas el cabello, que ella recordaba no se podía pelear con el invensible cabello revuelto de un Potter.

-Vamos a hablar quieres –le dijo Kathy indicándole a Harry que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, Tori ya había corrido hasta los brazos de Sirius.

-Esto es por el jarrón de la sala –dijo Harry poniéndo su carita angelical solo por si la necesitaba –porque fue el tío Joseph que me dijo que lo podía poner en…

Kathy miró a Sirius, el merodeador frente a ella suspiró mientras una sonrisa aparecía sin voluntad en sus labios –no Harry, no tiene nada que ver con el jarrón que tú mamá perdió hace una semana.

-¿No? –preguntó Harry con una risita traviesa que salió de sus labios, Sirius y Kathy negaron con la cabeza, Tori rió por lo bajo y cayó al ver la mala mirada que su hermano mayor le proporcionaba –pues que bueno porque yo no tengo ni idea de en donde puede estar.

-La verdad esto es diferente –dijo Kathy al fin mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-Si, dentro de unos cuantos meses van a tener un nuevo hermano –soltó Sirius simplemente antes de que la pelirroja le pidiera explicaciones al niño, no quería a sus hijos castigados, al menos no por el momento.

-¿Porqué papi? –preguntó Tori mirando a Sirius con ojos llorosos –ya no nos quieren a Harry y a mi.

Sirius levantó a Tori de nuevo en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente –conejita, nadie dijo que ya no los ivamos a querer. Solo vamos a ser una familia más grande.

-No pero a mi si me van a correr de la casa –añadió Harry cabizbajo y entre sollozos agregó –por eso se están buscando otro niño propio, porque ya se aburrieron de cuidarme a mi.

-Harry mi niño eres más listo que eso –le dijo Kathy levantándolo y sentándolo en sus pies. Le limpió las lágrimas y lo llenó de besos con ternura –escucháme bien –sentenció –por nada del mundo me atrevería a cambiarte por nadie, ni tú papi tampoco –Sirius asintió apoyándo a Kathy –solo queremos que seas un hermano mayor más, eres muy bueno en eso ¿No?

Harry asintió y abrazó a Kathy, dejándo salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces ¿estámos bien con esto? –preguntó Sirius.

Ambos niños asintieron sonrientes. Los cuatro comenzaron a salir de la habitación, primero Sirius y Kathy y por último Harry y Tori -¿Y de donde viene el bebé? –se escuchó la voz curiosa de Tori tras ellos.

Sirius y Kathy intercambiaron una mirada –hablaremos de eso después, hay que ir a la boda –respondió Kathy sonriendo al sentir que Sirius respiraba aliviado.

Tori hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada más, solo caminó más rápido hasta estar de la mano de su mamá y bajar las escaleras juntas.

-Harry –llamó Sirius al niño antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras –sobre las lecciones de vuelo que te prometí, van a tener que esperar una semana más.

-¡Pero fue un accidente! Y el tío Joseph me dijo que… -exclamó Harry seriamente preocupado, había estado esperando a que su papá le diera sus primeras lecciones en una escoba desde hace meses. Sirius había aceptado gustoso, pero la mayoría de las escobas eran demasiado grandes para Harry, así que Kathy tuvo que negarse rotundamente a las lecciones sin importar el posible talento que haya heredado el pequeño Potter. Su seguridad era primero y lo último que quería es que por subirse a una escoba acabara acompañando a James y Lily.

-Ya lo sé, Harry –interrumpió Sirius, a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la parte de castigar a ninguno de sus hijos. Pero cuando tenía que hacerlo, lo hacia –pero si no fue tú culpa sabes que fue grosero no haberle dicho nada a mamá, en especial porque ella lo estuvo buscando mucho tiempo.

-Suena justo –dijo Harry dando un suspiro.

-Solo es una semana –volvió a repetir Sirius mientras ambos bajaban, tenían una boda a que asistir.

**IV MES**

Sirius miró con cierta pereza la cantidad de papeleo que acababa, por suerte de terminar. Con ambas manos se detuvo la cabeza apoyándose en su escritorio, dejándo salir un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no tendría molestías del trabajo ese fin de semana, era la parte de su trabajo que no le gustaba; hacer trabajo de oficina. Nadie le había dicho que mantener una familia iba a ser tan difícil, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencido así nada más, no ahora que sabía a la perfección que amaba a su familia, y que estuvo equivocado todo ese tiempo que pensó que él no sería esposo de nadie.

Vio de reojo a su secretaria entrar en la oficina y empezar a ordenar el trabajo que él había hecho, tal y como se lo había pedido. Se recostó de mala gana en su silla para darle espacio a ella, que hizó su trabajo en silenció. Sirius cerró los ojos tratando de lograr algo de decanso. Se estaba quedando dormido, cuando sintió dos manos que le masajeaban los hombros, aunque no tan bien como él esperaba. Sin embargo, su mente lo llevó a su casa, imaginando que eran las manos de cierta pelirroja las que tenía en sus hombros. Pero que él reocrdara, Kathy podía hacer mucho mejor que eso. Y su casa no era tan silenciosa, no con Harry y Tori jugando por allí.

-Esto no es necesario –dijo quitando las mnaos de la mujer de sus hombros y enderezándose en su asiento y abriendo sus ojos justo para ver sus pies en el suelo.

-Pero está muy tenso.

-No importa si… -se quedó mudo, porque cuando levantó la vista vio que en la entrada estaba la mismisima Kathy, que lo miraba con cierto dolor y con ganas de cometer asesinato doble –hoy es martes –dijo en voz baja recordando el día que era. Y es que ya era costumbre, todos los meses ella llegaba por red Flu a su oficina para que la acompañara a su chequeo en el hospital. Kathy solo pudo dar la vuelta, había esperado alguna forma de explicación de parte de Sirius, pero él solo se había quedado callado -¡Mierda! –gruñó Sirius al tiempo en que salía corriendo tras Kathy –Katherine, espera yo no…

-Yo no…¿Qué, Black? –preguntó Kathy dándose la vuelta y enfrentándo al hombre con casí unos ojos llorosos –oye no hay problema, regresa a tú oficina si estás muy cansado, porque la mujer con que vives no te basta, o a de ser por seguro de que ella se está poniéndo demasiado gorda cada mes como para que al gran Sirius Black le importe.

-Kathy no… -pero no terminó de hablar, porque a ella ya se le había olvidado que no debía aparecer en un lugar a otro. Y vale más que sabía en donde iría, porque él mismo apreció en St. Mungo nada más ella había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio su espalda cuando empezaba a doblar la esquina. ¡Que ahora está mujer caminaba más rápido! Se movió rápido entre las personas que habían allí, y cuando iba a llegar justo a donde sabía estaba ella. Juliet le salió del despacho y se le plantó con los brazos cruzados frente a él –no me mires así, que no fue mi culpa.

La recién señora Lupin le alzó una ceja, que no era la primera vez que con Sirius pasaban esas cosas –sabes que dejala así –le dijo negando con la cabeza –deja que se le pase, yo la llevaré a casa más tarde.

No muy a gusto con ese hecho, murmuró un leve –gracias –y dio la vuelta para regresar a su trabajo. Y más seguro de que se llamaba Sirius Black, es que lo primero que iba a ser al llegar era despedir a su secretaria.

……………………

Entró a su casa temprano esa noche, saludó a sus hijos que jugaban en la sala con una cantidad exagerada de juguetes. Y siguió el delicioso olor que provenía de la cocina, donde sabía que estaba Kathy terminando de hacer la cena. Cruzó una de sus manos en su espalda, esperando con todas sus ansias que Juliet haya sido una buena amiga y calmara un poco a su mujer.

Ello se giró a verlo en el momento en que sintió que había entrado a la habitación –lo siento –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que él pudiera respirar tranquilo. Se acercó hasta ella y recibió un casto beso en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que le enrollaba los brazos en su cuello –no debí irme así, tú no me harías algo así.

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguró él besándole la frente y entregándole un ramo de flores que traía tras su espalda.

-Me trajiste flores solo por si seguía muy enojada –dijo Kathy tomándo las flores risueña. Él asintió, lo conocía demasiado –gracias, son preciosas.

Sirius la abrazó antes de que pudiera penar en algo más, dejó que su nariz se metiera en su cabello, para que su olor llegara a sus fosas nasales –sabes que eres la única mujer embarazada que puede verse tan sexy aun cuando empieza a crecer su pancita.

-Si tú lo dices –le dijo ella riendo –¿Adivina que?

-Dime…

-Vamos a tener un niño –contestó, riendo cuando él la vio con ojos que brillaban alegría al saber que su deseo se había cumplido.

**V MES**

Su casa tenía absolutamente todas las luces apagadas cuando llegó esa noche, se había perdido de una cena especial hecha por Harry y Tori, pero es que en el trabajo no se había podido librar fácilmente. Tenía que supervisar varios trabajos que sus aurores en entrenamiento estaban realizando. Sabía que Kathy entendía, pero le preocupaba en cierto punto lo que pensaban Harry y Tori sobre eso. Llegó hasta la cocina sin luz alguna, conocía bien ya su casa, encendiendo la luz en la punta de su varita, sonrió al ver el desastre en la cocina. Solo tenía que imaginar el humor de Kathy al ver aquel desastre en su querida cocina, que siempre, siempre, excepto cuando los niños cocinaban, permanecía limpia. Tiró su abrigo en una de las sillas del comedor, colocó su varita en la mesa y sacó el aire de sus pulmones. Levantó con una mano una nota al lado de un plato de comida, que decía:

_Estará caliente hasta que empieces a comerlo, revisé la preparación, no ocuparás pociones esta vez, te amamos…._

_Kathy, Harry y Tori._

Puso la nota en la mesa de nuevo, y nada más tomó el tenedor devoró el plato de comida con demasiada rapidez. Se relajó en la silla hasta que ya no se sintió tan lleno, tomó su varita y con un solo movimiento la apagó. Subió las escaleras hasta que llegó a su habitación. Kathy leía un libro en una de las orillas de la cama, Harry y Tori jugueteaban entre los dos, dejando salir unas cuantas risitas de diversión.

-¿Y ustedes dos que están haciendo despiertos? –preguntó Sirius haciendo notar su presencia en la habitación.

Ambos niños se levantaron en la cama y saltaron para caer directo en los brazos de Sirius, donde el merodeador no perdió tiempo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a ambos. Hasta que los llevó a la cama y ambos niños se detuvieron los estómagos adoloridos de tanto reír. Llegó hasta donde estaba Kathy y recibió un beso en los labios con una sonrisa, Sirius se inclinó y dejó también un beso en el vientre de Kathy, que para ese entonces ya estaba bastante crecido.

-Dos personitas por aquí tienen que ir a la cama –anunció Kathy. Automáticamente ambos niños se quejaron –a no, prometieron quedarse hasta que papi llegara y ya está aquí. A la cama –sentenció ella.

Harry y Tori miraron a Sirius con sus mejores caritas de angelicales, porque era el merodeador en que ocasiones intervenía por ellos. Pero bastó una mirada de Kathy para saber que esta vez no se podía –ya escucharon a la jefa, a la cama.-Con un suspiro de resignación tomaron la orden, primero Tori le dio el beso de buenas noches a su mamá y luego fue el turno de Harry. Sirius, con Tori en brazos y Harry en su espalda, se detuvo un segundo solo para decirle a la pelirroja en su cama –regreso en un segundo.

Kathy le asintió sonriente y continuó leyendo su libro. Sirius llevó a sus dos niños hasta el cuarto contiguo, se aseguró de arropar bien a ambos, y con la luz de la lámpara que Kathy les había hecho mágicamente. Sirius Black recibió un beso de buenas noches de cada uno de sus dos hijos. Salió de la habitación y fue directo a la suya. Se deshizo de su túnica y con un pantalón de pijama se arrastró por la cama, hasta llegar al lado de su pelirroja, que ya había dejado de leer y solo estaba acostada boca arriba, canturreando una canción suavemente mientras se acariciaba su vientre. Apoyándose con su codo, detuvo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y la miró con detenimiento por varios minutos, como tratando de adivinar las silabas que cantaba, porque lo hacía tan bajo que no podía ubicar bien la canción.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? –preguntó Kathy deteniéndose y acariciando la mejilla de Sirius para variar.

-Entretenido –respondió Sirius inclinándose para besarla de lleno en los labios, como aprovechando ese momento que ella estaba solo para él. Como si algo hubiera hecho click en su cabeza, dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz de ella y se bajó un poco hasta estar al mismo nivel de donde su futuro hijo estaba. Con una de sus sonrisas, que hacían que el plata de sus ojos brillara con picardía; le cruzó un brazo para abrazarla y presionó su mejilla contra la piel de Kathy ligeramente, con un suspiro, cantó la canción que ella había estado cantando:

Love is strong and you're so sweet  
You make me hard you make me weak  
Love is strong and you're so sweet  
And some day, babe we got to meet.

Iba a seguir su canción, pero un golpecito que venía desde adentro de ella le indicaba que su canto estaba haciendo agradecido –¿Sentiste eso? –preguntó emocionado.

Ella asintió con una mueca extraña en su rostro, porque solo con la voz de él, el bebé había vuelto a patear bastante fuerte –creo que le gusta tú voz.

-Por supuesto que si, soy su papá –dijo Sirius orgulloso, se apegó de nuevo y comenzó a hablarle con cariño –papi canta muy bien ¿verdad? –como si hubiera sido respuesta varias pataditas consecutivas siguieron a eso. Sirius rió con gusto y volvió a besar el vientre de la pelirroja. Se acomodó con varias almohadas en su espalda, ella se acostó en su pecho y unió su mano con la de él

Sweet love to you, baby  
Love to you, baby  
I just wanna make love to you, baby  
Love to you, baby  
Love to you, baby  
Love to you  
I just, I just want to make love to you, baby  
I just want to make love

Ella río al escucharlo cantar de nuevo, solo que esta vez una canción completamente diferente –mi propio Rolling Stone.

-Y mucho más sexy que los originales –agregó Sirius con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ya lo sé, ahora duérmete. Tú hijo ya está lo bastante pesado como para que sepas que no tendrás nada de acción esta noche… -dijo cerrando los ojos solo imaginando la posible expresión de Sirius ante tal sacrificio.

-Ya escuchaste a mami, hijo. Más vale que te apures porque papi se aburre en las noches –dijo Sirius con tono burlón.

**VI MES**

Dos gritos de alegría llenaron la casa cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, era día para el chequeo médico de Kathy y hoy las niñeras de turno serían Ryan y Jospeh. El par de tíos mas consentidores que Harry y Tori se podían conseguir, porque esos dos le habían ganado a todos en ganarse a los dos niños, eran dos niños más junto con los hijos de su hermana menor.

-Lavense los dientes y luego pueden jugar con sus tíos, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Kathy cuando vio a los cuatro entrar a la cocina donde ella estaba. Ambos niños asintieron y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba a cumplir la orden lo más rápido que les fuera posible –Hola chicos, gracias por venir –dijo Kathy recibiendo un beso de cada uno de sus hermanos.

-¡Tenemos serios intereses en ganar un nuevo sobrino más! –anunció Ryan con una sonrisa de picardía que Kathy muy bien conocía.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos? –preguntó Joseph.

Kathy negó sonriente –estaré con Sirius, no hay problema.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, Kathy tenía una ceja alzada para el momento en que sus hermanos mayores se giraron a verla –antes de que te fueras nos gustaría decirte algo –dijo Joseph en tono serio, Kathy aguardó en silencio para que él hablara –John llegó esta mañana a casa, todo estaba tranquilo, le habíamos dicho a mamá que no dijera nada sobre ti. Nada que no lo haga venir hasta acá y hacer una escena. Nena no necesitas las idioteces de John ahora que estás embarazada.

-El punto es que yo lo sabe –agregó Ryan –y ya lo conoces con sus tonterías de hermano mayor celoso y demasiado sobreprotector. No sabemos cuando se le ocurra aprecer y hacer una escena. No sabe donde trabaja Sirius y tal vez no averigue tan fácil.

-Pero no te preocupes por él –dijo Joseph concluyendo el asunto –solo es para que estés enterada.

Ryan abrazó a su hermana con cuidado –él se lo pierde –le aseguró.

Kathy asintió, les dijo que se despediría de los niños y luego se iría. Así que subió las escaleras con lentitud, porque de verdad sentía que pesaba de más. Cuando llegó arriba escuchó que alguien tocaba al puerta –chicos pueden atender porfavor –pidió a sus dos hermanos. Fue a la habitación de los niños, donde ambos jugueteaban arrojándose agua mientras se cepillaban los dientes. Recibió un beso de cada uno y salió de la habitación. Escuchó las voces de sus hermanos abajo y fue cuando recordó que alguien podía estar con ellos. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras lo entendió, era como si la advertencia de sus hermanos se hubiera cumplido, porque abajo estaban sus tres hermanos mayores.

-Es cierto, dejaste que te embarazara de nuevo –dijo John lo suficientemente alto una vez que la vio a ella. Evadiendo a sus hermanos subió las escaleras hasta estar frente a Kathy.

-La mayoría de las personas suelen felicitarme cuando se enteran –dijo ella manteniéndole la mirada –te importaría no gritar, mis hijos está allí adentro.

John la cruzó hasta entrar un poco más en la casa, mirando a su alrededor de una manera despectiva. Joseph y Ryan subieran también, anteponiéndose ante él y su hermana. Formándose una discusión entre los tres hermanos:

-No ves que no es el momento, está embarzada esto puede hacerle daño…

-Y no estaría así si no se hubiera quedado con un imbécil como…

-Es su vida no tienes porque meterte con ella…

-Ni siquiera está casada, el idiota no la respeta, la engaña y la tiene de niñera, seguro y no tiene un empleo…

-Oyé, Sirius tiene un mejor suelo que nosotros tres juntos….

-Claro que si…

-Mami…mama…. –pero cuando los tres adultos se giraron a ver a la niña que había gritado con tanto dolor, y al pequeño pelinegro que salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Pero cuando se giraron para ver a su hermana, ella ya no estaba al lado de ellos….

_**Y bien? las canciones son de los Rolling Stones....espero sus reviews con muchas ganas....**_


	17. noticias

_**Felcies fiestas a todos....aqui les dejo su regalo de navidad, espero que les guste..  
**_

_**se agradecen todos los reviews!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOTICIAS

Sirius Orion Black no esperaba nada extraño para ese día, solo un día normal de trabajo y tal vez estaba un tanto emocionado por llevar a su mujer al medico, para ser sincero todo lo que tuviera que ver con alguno de sus hijos lo entusiasmaba bastante. Lo último que Sirius Black esperaba ese día era que su mejor amigo en esos tiempos apareciera en su oficina, porque a Remus John Lupin le había tocado esa tarea ese día, llevar las malas noticias.

Cuando el licántropo entró a la oficina se acercó con lentitud, la verdad no estaba muy seguro de decir lo que tenía que decirle, aunque aun no hubiera nada confirmado sobre el estado de Kathy todo era muy improbable. Sirius lo miró con cara de extrañeza, primero por el mal semblante que Remus presentaba, porque no era precisamente cerca de una noche de luna llena, y en segundo lugar porque cuando escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría sin el acostumbrado permiso de su secretaria pensó que Kathy ya había llegado. Mas aun sin ánimos de correr a su amigo simplemente le dio una sonrisa leve y lo saludó con el buen ánimo de siempre–lunático ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Remus prefirió no andar con muchos rodeos en ese momento, fue directo al punto y dijo con mirada seria –Sirius, Kathy está en el hospital –el animago frunció el ceño al instante y se puso de pie, tres meses faltaban aun para que su hijo naciera, porque sería su primer hijo con Kathy y por lo tanto nada malo podía estar ocurriendo. Antes de que Sirius pudiera pedir explicaciones al respecto Remus se apresuró a darlas, mientras Sirius cogía su abrigo y se lo colocaba con rapidez –no estoy muy seguro aun de lo que sucedió, fue Juliet quien me habló desde el trabajo cuando la llevaron a emergencia. Lo que sea que haya sido los chicos estaban allí cuando sucedió y están bastante alterados.

El cerebro de Sirius avanzó rápidamente después de aquellas palabras, porque su día tranquilo y normal había acabado, y lo único que realmente quería registrar en su mente es que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su familia. Si Remus dijo o hizo algo más él ya no se dio cuenta, porque lo primordial era llegar hasta donde su familia se encontraba. Se sintió un poco y solo un poco mejor, cuando sus hijos corrieron hacia él en busca de consuelo y como pudo los levantó a ambos y llegó hasta la banca más cercana para sentarse con los dos niños en las piernas. Porque Harry ya pesaba lo bastante como para empezar a dañar su columna, unos le dirían que él estaba envejeciendo, Sirius Black decía mi niño está creciendo muy rápido.

Con Tori dormida por tanto llorar, abrazada a su conejito de felpa y Harry que aunque estuviera preocupado por Kathy que era en sentidos prácticos su madre además de la gran Lily Evans, Sirius dejó a Harry en la banca con su hermana, pues se había ofrecido a cuidarla para que Sirius pidiera noticias de la mujer. Fue allí cuando Sirius se enteró de todo, o al menos en parte de todo, porque aunque aun no estaban seguros de la razón exacta de porque la mujer había caído de las escaleras, Ryan y Joseph pudieron explicarle lo ocurrido. Y que desde que pisaron el hospital tratando de traer a su hermana y llevar a los niños donde su abuela, que los pequeños se negaron enormemente, fue que se dieron cuenta que su hermano mayor ya no estaba.

Fue una larga espera, no importa cuantas horas o minutos fueron con exactitud, para todos los presentes la espera fue eterna. Cuando a Sirius ya no le quedaban uñas que comer, ni pasillos que recorrer una y otra vez, fue que al fin Juliet salió a su encuentro. Solo que la expresión en el rostro hizo que Sirius tragara grueso, que un nudo se hiciera en su garganta y que quedara sin habla momentáneamente –lo siento Sirius, no pudimos salvar al bebé –fueron sus palabras y Sirius supo que no quedaba más remedió que aceptarlas, porque Juliet era una mujer decidida y si a ella le tocaba cuidar de la vida de su mejor amiga iba a serlo como mejor podía.

Asentir fue lo único que pudo hacer Sirius al principio, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y supo que era la de Remus demostrando apoyo -¿Có-co-mo está ella? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada, sintiéndose extraño. Estaba a punto de llorar y Sirius Black no había llorado en mucho tiempo, quizás solo un poco cuando se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo había muerto, pero tuvo que encontrar valor rápidamente para poder cuidar de su ahijado. Y desde entonces hasta ese día no había tenido esa sensación dentro de sí.

Todos esperaban la respuesta expectantes, porque había un niño confundido en una banca cercana que se preocupaba por su madre postiza y que tal como Sirius se estaba guardando las lágrimas muy adentro, porque Harry no podía llorar solo por así, tenía que ser fuerte porque su pequeña hermana iba a necesitarlo así. Dos hermanos callaban mientras un sentimiento de culpa los invadía en su interior, porque cualquiera les podía decir que no había sido su culpa, pero ellos así lo sentían y habían aprendido a amar a sus sobrinos lo suficiente como para llorar por la perdida de uno más. Un licántropo maldecía en su interior al escuchar las noticias que su recién esposa había traído, porque solo él entendía lo mucho que su amigo se había esforzado para mejorar su vida y después de tanto sufrir como niño en Grimauld Place pensaba que lo mejor que Sirius Black merecía era una enorme familia que lo mereciera.

-Está despierta, eh esperado a que todo el efecto de los sedantes la dejaran para venir a informar de su estado –explicó Juliet a lo que todos se apresuraron a asentir en señal de comprensión.

-¿Podemos verla? –preguntó Ryan desesperado antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en decir o hacer algo más.

Juliet lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza –preferiría que solo reciba una visita hasta que esté más tranquila –dijo clavando sus ojos en Sirius, ella bajó la voz para que solo el animgo y su esposo que estaba bastante cerca pudieran escucharla –no imagino lo difícil que es para ti Sirius, pero creeme que todo lo que sientes ella siente el doble o peor que eso. Haz lo que consideres mejor pero cuando entres en esa habitación no puede verte sufrir a ti porque eso la hará sentirse peor. ¿Me entiendes?

Sirius asintió como respuesta, se pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces inhalando y exhalando aire rápidamente. Primero tenía que llevar a sus hijos a un mejor lugar, no los dejaría en la banca de espera de un hospital.

-Nosotros nos los llevamos –dijo Ryan como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Sirius.

-Estarán mejor con nuestra madre y lo que necesites solo llámanos –añadió Joseph en apoyo.

Sirius se inclinó frente a Harry, le dio beso en la frente a Tori que hizo que la niña se despertara y se restregara los ojitos con las manos –mami va a estar bien pero necesita descansar yo la voy a cuidar y ustedes dos se van a ir con sus tíos ¿De acuerdo? –los dos pequeños pelinegros asintieron –compórtense iré a verlos en cuanto pueda pero por mami ya no se preocupen –los dos pequeños pelinegros asintieron aun un poco asustados por toda la situación, Sirius extendió sus brazos y los dos niños se hicieron lugar en ellos.

-No va a ser mucho tiempo ¿Verdad papi? –preguntó Tori con sus pequeños ojitos grises comenzando a ponerse cristalinos de nuevo.

-No conejita, estaremos pronto en casa lo prometo –respondió Sirius besando por última vez a ambos niños.

Sirius observó como de la mano sus hijos caminaban hasta donde estaban sus tíos y obedientemente partían con ellos. El ojigris se sentó en la banca a tratar de tranquilizarse, aun le faltaba el paso más difícil y esa era entrar a ver a su mujer. No sabía si estaba listo pero él se levantó del asiento, miró a su alrededor en busca de Remus, pero en su lugar su mirada se topó con la de alguien a quien no esperaba ver en ese momento. De la nada la irá lo invadió por completo y aunque él no lo fuera necesitaba ponerle culpable a todo eso que él tenía adentro, y en ese momento se dejó llevar por la ira que ya demasiadas cosas tenía él que reprimir -¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí? Vienes a ver si has matado a tu hermana o todavía tienes trabajo que hacer –gritó con todas sus fuerzas porque John Wood estaba frente a él.

Aquel hombre lo miró desafiante, como lo hacían cuando Sirius y Kathy estaban aun en Hogwarts, y lo único que podían discutir era sobre Sirius y su atracción hacia la pelirroja –es mi hermana la que está allí dentro Black, además yo no la arrojé por las escaleras, fue un aciden…

-No tenías que arrojarla idiota. ¡Estaba embarazada! Kathy ya no es una chiquilla de dieciséis años a la que puedes controlar –le espectó con más fuerza acercándose peligrosamente a su posible cuñado, pero se detuvo al sentir las manos Remus tras él deteniéndole –si te hubieras guardado tus idioteces para otro día tal vez ella aun tendría a su bebé consigo, y no estuviera allí adentro destrozada y echándose la culpa por todo. –fue un silencio extraño el que se hizo después de que Sirius pronunciara esas palabras, porque hirieron en cierta manera, aunque en algunas ocasiones digan que la verdad duele bastante. Sirius bajó la voz a un tono más tranquilo –vete de aquí, no tienes ni siquiera el derecho de saber como está.

Aun en silencio John se retiró, Remus soltó a Sirius y este respiró hondo repetidas veces hasta que se sintió mucho mejor. Si de algo había servido es que todo eso que tenía en su interior de alguna manera había mejorado al gritarle a John. Ahora se sentía mucho más preparado para entrar y ver a Kathy. Tomó aire una vez más y de sin esperar nada más entró decidido, no de puro gusto él estuvo en la casa de los leones, porque esa valentía aun no sabía de donde la sacaba, pero gracias a Merlín que la tenía. Adentro no estaba tan claro como afuera, aun así pudo ver una figura en la cama de la habitación, de lado y dándole la espalda a él. Caminó hasta la cama y se recostó tras la figura de la mujer, corriendo un brazo por su cintura y sintiendo como perdía parte de su valentía, con lo acostumbrado que estaba él a sentir ese enorme espacio que una vida que él había ayudado a crear estaba ocupando. Aun así se mantuvo sereno, apartó los mechones rojos del rostro de Kathy y le besó las lágrimas en las mejillas con suma ternura. Kathy se giró rápido y apretó con fuerza su rostro contra el pecho de Sirius, llenándole la camisa de lágrimas imparables. Él mismo no supo mucho que decirle, solo la sujetó contra él con fuerza y la besó repetidas veces en la coronilla, porque había ya varias lágrimas que a él lo habían traicionado y que ella no podía ver.

_-Canuto lo siento mucho, estás cosas no deberían de ser así – _Sirius lo escuchó como un susurró leve en su oído y quizás habían pasado muchas cosas en ese día pero no estaba tan loco como para olvidar que esa voz era igual a la de James Potter _–Kathy, pequeña, Lily y yo lo cuidaremos allá arriba, así como ustedes cuidan de nuestro hijo._

Kathy sintió un escalofrió extraño en su interior, se limpió un poco el rostro aunque las lágrimas siempre salían en ocasiones, en ese momento era algo inevitable. Miró a Sirius y él le regaló una media sonrisa, ambos ya tenían un ángel más en el cielo que cuidara de ellos.

* * *

Se levantó como siempre, al sentir que Sirius dejaba el lugar en la cama a su lado, se pasó una bata por los hombros y se desesperezó frente al espejo. Escuchó el tarareo de Sirius en la ducha o el aullido de perro como ella le decía para que él le rodara los ojos y le sonriera enormemente. Pasó de largo en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas con sumo cuidado, tendría muchas cosas que hacer ese día habían decidido adelantar la celebración del onceavo cumpleaños de Harry y al menos ese día tenía que empezar con hacer el desayuno antes de que Sirius se fuera al trabajo. Kathy siempre pensaba que con varita todo era más rápido, eso y quizás también la experiencia, porque en menos de lo más rápido posible se estaba sirviendo una taza de café y el plato de Sirius ya estaba listo para que el animago se sentara a comer.

Sintió los brazos de Sirius abrazarla por la espalda, correr la bata solo lo necesario para tener acceso a más piel para que jugaran sus labios. Kathy sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y dejando su taza a un lado, justo cuando Sirius encontraba ese lugar de su piel que siempre la hacia reír. Ella se dio la vuelta para evitar las risas, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella –aquí huele a perro mojado –anunció para que Sirius sonriera gigantescamente y avanzara un paso más para atraparla contra el desván.

Sus labios se unieron en un instante, Kathy extendió sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con el cabello mojado de Sirius. Y todo aquello hubiera llegado a más de no ser porque escucharon pasos en la escalera, cosa que les decía que pronto dejarían de estar solos. En su lugar Kathy bajó sus brazos para abrazarse a la cintura de Sirius y recostar su cabeza en su pecho, Sirius la rodeo con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano llevaba la taza de café de ella hasta sus labios. Porque aunque Sirius le estuviera robando su café el momento era lo suficientemente cómodo, al menos para Kathy lo era. Y es que ella todavía no se había terminado de creer cuan rápido había avanzado el tiempo, si siente que apenas fue hace poco cuando estaba en el hospital en los brazos de Sirius, llorando por la perdida de su hijo. Aun siguen siendo ellos cuatro y no es porque ha habido alguna falta de intentos para tener un hijo más, porque viviendo con Sirius esas cosas eran muy poco probables, simplemente es que la oportunidad no se dio de nuevo. Poco después del incidente se mudaron a la casa que había conseguido Sirius, porque así había sido mejor para todos, en especial para ella que le había costado un poco más en recuperarse.

-¿Desde cuando se levantan tan temprano? –preguntó Sirius en su oído al ver a sus dos hijos tomar asiento en el comedor, medio dormidos.

Kathy se encogió de hombros arrebatándole la taza a Sirius y dándole una mala mirada –pregúntales –le dijo bebiendo lo poco de café que le había quedado.

Sirius obedeció, guiado por la curiosidad se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer su desayuno, observando a sus hijos y actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido por allí. Kathy le colocó un plato con comida a cada uno de sus hijos para luego sentarse en una silla contigua a la de Sirius, descansando sus pies en los del animago mientras ambos observando comer a los pequeños. Harry y Tori estaban medio acostados en la mesa y con la otra mitad comían su desayuno.

-Si tienen tanto sueño ¿Por qué no se quedaron durmiendo otro rato más? –les preguntó Sirius mirándolos con suspicacia.

-Por si acaso –contestó Harry en medio de un bostezo, Tori asintió en apoyo a su hermano pero más no pudieron obtener de ellos.

La familia terminó la cena en silencio, más que todo porque los dos menores nada más terminaron estaba a punto de quedarse dormidos sobre la mesa. Y sin importar los ruegos de la madre porque subieran a dormir otro poco más ninguno hizo caso a esa orden. Fue hasta que Sirius se estaba despidiendo de Kathy que una lechuza ululó en la ventana de la cocina, Sirius abrió la ventana justo para que la lechuza volara y depositara dos cartas sobre la mesa, uno en frente de cada niño. El sueño se fue al olvido en ese instante, porque impulsados por alguna magia que no se sabe de donde salió, Harry y Tori abrieron presurosos el sobre ante ellos. Con la mirada atenta de los dos padres que al menos habían descubierto que hacían los dos levantados tan temprano. La noticia del día era que Harry y Tori ya tenían sus cartas para ir a Hogwarts, cosa que los niños habían estado esperando desde que entendieron por completo todo sobre la magia que hacían sus padres alrededor de ellos. Irían al callejón Diagon al día siguiente, pues ese mismo día ya tenían ciertos invitados para celebrar el próximo cumpleaños de Harry, que para no tener que dar regalos tan apresurados a ambos hijos decidían celebrar uno antes que él otro. Era como darle un día a cada uno para ser el centro de atención.

Con un beso de Kathy en los labios, uno de su pequeña conejita en la mejilla y después de revolverle un poco más el cabello a Harry fue que Sirius salió de su casa para ir al trabajo. Los sábados normalmente se ponía todo muy tedioso en la Academia, no había tanto que hacer como en los días cotidianos y eso lo abrumaba un tanto, porque le daban ganas de salir corriendo del lugar y llegar lo más temprano posible a su casa. Porque a Sirius Black no le gustaba pasar toda la mañana sentado en su oficina, no cuando estaba ansioso por ver la cara de Harry con la nueva escoba que le había comprado de cumpleaños. En medio de esos pensamientos y demás se dio cuenta de que había algo más que había estado pensado y con las cartas que sus hijos recibieron esa mañana reconfirmaba que mejor actuaba hoy o no tendría tiempo de hacer nada más. Miró el reloj, se dijo que si salía una hora antes no lo dañaría demasiado, total que él era el importante allí. Tomó sus cosas y más decidido que nunca salió de su oficina, mejor buscaba a Remus para que le diera algún consejo de último momento, total si lunático lo hizo ¿Por qué Canuto no?

* * *

Habían pedazos de papel en el piso, cajas y papeles de lo que fueron los regalos de Harry ese día, Kathy sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, el más grande y justo el que estaba en frente de la gran chimenea de la casa. Una de las principales razones por las que Sirius se decidiera a comprar esa casa era por esa chimenea, que de alguna manera le logró recordar la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor. Gracias a Merlín que cuando todos se fueron a la cama ella se fue hacia allí, porque aunque el estado no estaba tan limpio como de costumbre esa chimenea tenía que hacerle quedar bien para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sirius se sentó al lado de Kathy, ella automáticamente buscó abrigo en su pecho con la vista fija en las llamas y el crujir de la madera.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó él acariciando los cabellos de ella, sonrió a ver los diferentes tonalidades de rojo que su cabello tomaba a las luz de las llamas. Ella asintió relajándose en sus brazos, porque le gustaba como los dedos de Sirius jugaban a enredarse en su cabello. Sirius se irguió un poco besándole el rostro, haciendo que ella se sentara derecha y que sus movimientos lo llevaran a él al suelo frente a ella. Kathy lo miró expectante, porque desde que llegó del trabajo ha estado actuando algo misterioso y lo más extraño es que Remus lo estaba apoyando. Sirius recordó como lo que era ser valiente, diciéndose para si mismo que era ahora o nunca –tengo algo para ti –le dijo apoyando los brazos en el sillón a ambos lados de ella, se inclinó lo suficiente para chocar la nariz de él con la de ella y sonreír enormemente –oye Katherine mi vida ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó con su voz ronca y varonil, como si fuera cualquier pregunta normal la que estuviera pidiendo. Aun así hizo su impresión en Kathy, que había estado esperando once años o talvez un poco más para que él le hiciera esa pregunta. Porque cuando escuchó sus palabras no supo como reaccionar y aunque todo su ser gritaba con ansias ese SI, Dios sabe porque pero no pudo decirlo. Sirius se separó de ella lentamente, con una sonrisa enorme y picaresca jugando en sus labios, porque al no recibir respuesta el no se había sentido rechazado, sus ojos le decían a gritos que ella estaba realmente impresionada. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro, que desde hace ya varios días andaba bien escondida por allí, la abrió dejándola a un lado y sacando un anillo de plata con una preciosa piedra brillante como adorno. Tomó su mano entre la suya y colocó el anillo en el dedo correcto, besando la palma de la mano cuando hubo acabado.

Kathy miró su mano con detenimiento, porque hasta ese momento fue que supo como reaccionar exactamente, corrió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sirius y se arrojó sobre él, Sirius perdió el balance sobre sus pies cayendo de espaldas en el suelo con ella sobre él. La alfombrado en el suelo hizo que la caída se escuchara con un sonido sordo, ambos observaron el techo, como esperando no haber despertado a nadie –lo siento –dijo ella removiendo parte de su peso de él y acomodándose a un lado, apoyándose en su codo para ganar algo de altura; porque él ya se había acomodado en el suelo, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza como un almohada –me encantaría ser la señora Black –le dijo ella sonriente antes de inclinarse para atrapar sus labios en un beso.

* * *

El callejón Diagon era un lugar seriamente concurrido para todos aquellos que irían a Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Y ese año no fue una excepción, porque cuando Kathy, Harry y Tori hacían sus compras estaban en medio de muchos niños. A relajarse, a eso la habían mandado su madre y Jules ese día con sus hijos, a distraerse de todo lo que tenía que planear para la boda, porque llegaron a un acuerdo de hacerlo antes de que Harry y Tori comenzaran las clases, dos días antes para ser exactos. Y la verdad es que toda la gente por allí no le molestó en lo absoluto, sino que se divirtió con sus dos hijos aunque fuera por una tarde un poco alocada.

Los libros los dejaron por último, porque ella misma accedió a los gustos de los niños y compraron todo lo entretenido primero, como también pasaron por varios lugares que ellos querían ver pues eran fiel recomendados por Sirius y Kathy. Y claro los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con que hubiera sido un mejor día si Sirius hubiera ido con ellos, pero el animago no lo creyó conveniente, al menos no si pensaba casarse con Kathy dentro de poco y tomar sus merecidas vacaciones junto a ella. Por supuesto esperarían a que Harry y Tori subieran al expreso para que su luna de miel comenzara.

Kathy esperaba a sus hijos mientras ellos recogían todos los libros necesarios, ojeteaba la tienda con curiosidad, de vez en cuando cerciorándose del paradero de los menores que la acompañaban. Estaba realmente distraída cuando sintió que accidentalmente golpeaba a alguien por la espalda, se giró a disculparse y se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando se topó con el mayor de sus hermanos. Porque desde hace dos años que no lo miraba y las veces en que solía preguntarle a Ryan o Joseph siempre negaban y no contestaban con exactitud. Y si que había cambiado en ese tiempo, aun era tan alto como lo recordaba, solo que ahora tenía una barba, haciéndolo ver aun mas mayor de lo que aparentaba. Se pasó una mano por su negro cabello y ella pudo recordar con facilidad que era la única pelirroja de su familia, a excepción de su padre que falleció hace mucho tiempo ya –John, creí que te habías ido de Londres de nuevo –lo dijo sinceramente porque no sabía nada de él.

-No eh viajado –respondió él un poco incómodo.

-Pregunté por ti varias veces pero…

-Les dije que no te dijeran nada y para ser sinceros hace mucho que no les hago una visita verdadera –cortó él antes de que Kathy pudiera terminar –no creo que a Black le gustaría verme cerca de ti de todas formas.

Kathy negó con la cabeza -no digas esas cosas, estaba enojado John y fue un día difícil. Nadie tuvo la culpa de lo que sucedió, solo fue un mal día.

-A mi no me pareció así –dijo John francamente, miró alrededor y como para desviar la plática preguntó -¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que no salías tu sola a lugares mágicos, por lo de Harry.

-Los chicos van a Hogwarts en unos días, los traje de compras –contestó Kathy con una media sonrisa en los labios –John, me voy a casar en unos días. Tú no has estado así que Ryan me va a entregar en el altar, pero no me molestaría si decidieras aparecer.

John iba a responder y Kathy sabía que una segura negativa iba a salir de sus labios, sin embargo antes de que él pudiera abrir siquiera los labios para emitir un sonido, una rubia del mismo tamaño que Kathy llegó llamando el nombre del mayor de los Wood. Kathy miró a su hermano mayor con una media sonrisa en sus labios, debía ser su día de suerte si al fin podría conocer a la esposa de su hermano mayor, aunque a este no le pareciera del todo la idea.

-John cariño, ya podemos…como lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado con alguien -anunció la mujer llegando hasta el lado de su esposo.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada –Alice ella es Katherine, es mi hermana menor.

Alice pareció captar la situación que estaba dándose allí, aun así con una enorme sonrisa en los labios la rubia se animó a saludar a su cuñada. Kathy se percató que sus hijos ya estaban listos para irse –lo siento debo irme ya –dijo Kathy indicando a sus dos hijos con la mirada, retrocedió un par de pasos en dirección hacia ellos –Vendrás ¿Verdad John?

-Ya veremos Kathy –respondió John cruzando un brazo por el cuello de su esposa y saliendo de la tienda.

_**Bueno para todos aquello que decían que ya era hora de que Harry entrara a Hogwarts pues es cierto y el primero día viene en el proximo capitulo, no pensé que fuera comveninete agregarlo aqui para poder extenderme mas, al igual que en la boda de Sirius y Kathy.**_

_**Asi que diganme si les gusto o no, espero con ansias sus reviews...**_

_**Feliz Navidad a todos!  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Lamento el retraso pero al fin aqui esta, espero les guste y gracais por todos los reviews, mi word no servia asi que perdonene los errores ortograficos pro esta vez....**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Se mira en el espejo por quizás la cuarta vez esa mañana, se sonríe a sí mismo y se arregla el nudo de la corbata. "Una buena imagen es la clave", ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza cuando se sonrió así mismo, porque de joven solía repetirlo muchas veces, "Una buena imagen es la clave James, quieres a la pelirroja, tienes que atraer a la pelirroja". Normalmente a eso James solo solía encogerse de hombros, sonreír con nostalgia o dar un pequeño bufido y contestar "Canuto, lo de las pelirrojas lo dices por experiencia propia ¿no?". No pudo evitar que su sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios, con la simple idea de que su mejor amigo no estaría allí para su boda, como él estuvo en la de James. Y no es que Remus no fuera buen padrino o no fuera un buen amigo como James, pero nadie podía evitar extrañarlo, no Sirius quien para él James fue su hermano. Quien abría dicho los giros que da la vida, James era el que tenía más probabilidades de tener una enorme familia y ser feliz, bueno feliz lo fue de eso no cabe duda, pero es que Sirius solo quería ser el tío que malcriara a todos los hijos de James y nada más. El había jurado que casado era la última cosa que haría en la tierra, y allí estaba él arreglándose la corbata y más ansioso por salir y darle el sí a Kathy en el altar.

-Yo que tú no me preocupo -dijo la voz paciente de Remus al momento en el que entraba en la habitación donde estaba Sirius, el ojigris frunció el ceño levemente, no entendería las palabras de Remus porque él preocupado era lo último que estaba -ya tienes once o quizás un poco más de años con ella, cuida a tus hijos...-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pacifica -no creo de que se quiera arrepentir. De querer huir lo habría hecho hace mucho.

Esa sonrisa tuvo que volver a aparecer en los labios de Sirius al escuchar eso –estaba pensando en James –dijo Sirius sinceramente, olvidando el espejo y girándose un poco para encarar a su amigo.

Remus sonrió al escuchar aquello, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando hacia el suelo por unos segundos, como meditando que era lo que podía decir, al fin levantó el rostro para contestarle –diría algo como, hasta que al fin te ganaste la pelirroja ¿no Sirius? ¡Te dije que esas eran las mejores!

Ambos rieron suavemente ante el exacto comentario de Remus, porque algo muy parecido tenía en mente Sirius también. Sirius se encogió de hombros aun con esa sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo esa ansiedad en el pecho que no se podía deshacer de ella. Que su mejor amigo no estuviera presente para el día de su boda no significa que por eso el tendría mala cara todo el tiempo, porque Sirius sabe muy bien que James no les desearía ni eso ni a él ni a Kathy. Sirius sabía que si James Potter estuviera de cuerpo presente, porque a él le gustaba pensar que en espíritu siempre estaba con ellos, les desearía lo mejor y haría todo lo posible para que ese día lo recordaran siempre. Con una última mirada en el espejo, solo por si acaso algo le faltaba, se giró de nuevo a encarar a Remus –Vamos Remus, tengo que terminar de ganarme a mi pelirroja.

* * *

A la imagen de un espejo de cuerpo completo se contemplaba Kathy, a pesar de tercas insistencias de su madre y de Jules de que buscara un elegante y vaporoso vestido para casarse, ella se fue por algo muy sencillo porque pensó que no estaba específicamente tan joven para usar un vestido ajustado y de faldas vaporosas. Aun así pudo sonreírse así misma satisfecha de que su opción había sido realmente buena y no pudo volver a sonreírse aun más cuando escuchó la aclamación de su madre al entrar a la habitación.

-¡Oh Katherine te ves tan hermosa! –Exclamó su madre corriendo a apretarla en un abrazo –tú padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti –dijo separándose de ella y contemplando a la menor y única de sus hijas.

-Gracias –dijo Kathy no queriendo tocar el tema de que su padre no estaría en su boda, su padre, el hombre por él quien no tenía ningún parecido al resto de su familia, porque solo ella había nacido con los rasgos de su padre. Recordaba que jugar con él cuando eran niña era muy entretenido y mientras creció había sido el único hombre de su casa que no la había hostigado por sus amistades, especialmente la de Sirius. Pero una noche, mortíferos atacaron a Godric's Hollow, sin aviso y tratando de que su familia saliera ilesa, allí murió el gran hombre al que Kathy llamaba papá. Kathy sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, lo último que quería era estar triste en un día tan especial como ese, porque después de pensar en la ausencia de su padre también podía pensar en la de James y Lily. Se miró una última vez en el espejo, estaba tan distraída que no había escuchado ninguno de los halagos que su madre le había dado, y algo en su interior le hizo sonreírle a la mujer para que entendiera lo mucho que apreciaba lo que había dicho.

Iba a salir de allí, pues pensó que ya era tiempo, pero antes de que si quiera moviera un paso en dirección a la puerta, su hija entró a la habitación. Esta vez sí que no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al verla entrar con una sonrisita en los labios y sus ojos grises brillando de diversión, tal y como lo hacen los de su padre. Llevaba un vestido sencillo color lila, con el cabello un poco recogido en un bonito peinado. Dejó de reír suavemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre, aun así ese pequeño brillo en los ojos aun estaba presente –Tío Ryan quiere saber si estás visible, dice que no entrará si es que aun estás cambiándote.

Kathy le devolvió la sonrisa con ternura, intuyendo porque era que reía la niña -¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó Kathy a su hija extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Hermosa mamá! –le dijo la niña terminando el camino y abrazándose a su madre.

Kathy le dio un pequeño beso en la frente –no hagamos esperar a nadie –le dijo a su pequeña en voz baja, la tomó de la mano y ambas salieron juntas de la pequeña habitación.

De pie junto a la puerta estaba Ryan, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios -¡Ah está visible! –exclamó guiñando un ojo en dirección de la pequeña Tori, que sonrió y bajó la mirada ocultando un sonrojo leve. Murmuró algo que fue entendido como "buscaré a Harry" y se alejó de ellos a paso ligero y aun con la mirada baja, con la atenta mirada de los dos hermanos sobre ella. –Será muy hermosa –le dijo Ryan a Kathy con admiración hacia su sobrina. Dejó salir un bufido tratando de controlar una risa –Karma, quiero ver a tu futuro marido cuando la niña esté de edad. –Kathy le dio una mala mirada, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, porque su hermano tenía razón, además se estaba casando, lo último que quería era llorar o enojarse. –Hablando de futuros maridos….-ofreció su brazo a su hermana que no dijo nada y lo aceptó –mejor no lo hacemos esperar tanto, se puede arrepentir. –Empezó a caminar con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Kathy lo miraba de reojo, podría decirse que era el favorito de sus hermanos.

El bullicio de la conversación de los invitados al otro lado de las enormes puertas de madera hizo que de repente Kathy se sintiera nerviosa. Ella quería una boda pequeña y Sirius había estado de acuerdo, pero ella nunca pensó que Sirius aun acarreara tantas personas como cuando estaba en Hogwarts, porque al parecer el trabajo del animago hizo que la lista de invitados creciera sorpresivamente. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, nunca le gusto y hasta ese preciso momento no se había reparado a pensar que ella y Sirius lo serían en ese momento.

-Vamos Kathy, no hay razón para estar nerviosa –le dijo su hermano con voz risueña.

-Cállate Ryan, cuando estés en lugar de Sirius en el altar y te encuentres nervioso sabrás que eso no ayuda en nada –dijo ella todo muy rápidamente debido a los nervios. Tomó una gigantesca boconada de aire y lo dejó salir con lentitud, al escuchar el silencio al otro lado sabía que la estaban esperando y que si le daba aun más importancia se pondría aun más nerviosa –Hagamos esto –dijo decidida apretando un poco más el brazo de su hermano, solo por si acaso.

Podría decirse que su sonrisa pareció algo fingida al principio, pero solo al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta. Se había propuesto, concéntrate en el final que pronto llegarás, y su destino final era Sirius Black. Allí en el momento en que lo vio, con esa su perfecta sonrisa que la había cautivado a ella y que hacía que el mundo se pusiera a sus pies, de negro y esperándola ansioso al final del pasillo. Allí fue cuando recordó que tanto quería casarse con él, cuanto había aprendido a amar a ese hombre y que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que los uniera más. Como si hubiera pestañado, perdiéndose de esa larga caminata que temerosa tenía que dar, cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba al lado de Sirius. Ryan tomó su mano, le besó la palma ante de colocarla en la mando de Sirius, le sonrió a su hermana antes de buscar su asiento. Kathy sintió mariposas en el estomago, se sintió chiquilla de nuevo cuando esa sensación bonita la recorrió, justo con el tacto de Sirius sobre su mano. Él estaba extasiado, sentía que podía tirar de su felicidad y regalarla a cualquiera de los presentes y que aun le quedaría lo suficiente para terminar de vivir su vida feliz al lado de su familia, al lado de esa mujer que por las casualidades de la vida lo había cautivado tanto que había llegado a enamorarse de ella, hasta el punto de estar seguro de que su vida sin ella no se llamaría vida. Con amor, con ternura, con delicadeza, como si estuviera a punto de romperse, como si fuera lo más delicado y hermoso que tuviera en sus manos, Sirius acomodó el brazo de Kathy sobre el suyo. Enrollando sus dedos unos con otros, dejando suaves, delicadas y secretas caricias solo entre los dos, sin que nadie más se diera cuenta mientras el ministro que los casaría daban las palabras iniciales. La verdad es que esas palabras no importaron demasiado, tal vez no para ellos, porque ambos solo querían escuchar el momento en que se aceptaban uno a otro en sus vidas. Lo demás transcurrió como una cinta sin sonido y en cámara lenta.

-Yo Sirius Black, te tomo a ti como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte siempre, en los buenos y en los malos momentos, hasta que la muerte me separe de tu lado –con la mano de ella en alto, corrió sus dedos en una suave caricia, hasta que Sirius colocó el anillo en su lugar y sonrió enormemente satisfecho de su logro.

Kathy estaba perdida, perdida en esa mirada gris y hasta sintió que sus piernas le fallaban cuando vio como se formaba esa perfecta sonrisa en sus labios. Aun así, algo reaccionó en su cabeza, era su turno –Yo Katherine Woods, te tomo a ti como mi esposo, para amarte, cuidarte y serte fiel para siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos, hasta que la muerte nos separe –ella con ambas manos y devolviendo delicadamente la sonrisa que Sirius le daba, colocó el anillo de su ya casi esposo. Sus manos se encontraron de nuevo, porque ese día iba a ser imposible separarlos, en el momento en que ambos se giraron para hacer frente al ministro que sonreía complacido al contemplar la pareja.

-Por los poderes confiados a mí, yo los declaró marido y mujer –podría o no decirse que miró pícaramente a Sirius, antes de murmurar solo para que ellos dos lo escucharan –puede besar a su novia Señor Black.

Sirius no hizo más que sonreír de regreso, porque después de eso su atención se centro en la mujer que tenía al lado, Katherine, su esposa, suya y solo de él. Elevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de Kathy, acariciándola suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia ella y ambos unían sus labios en su primer beso como esposos. El mundo a su alrededor no existió en ese momento, solo estaban ellos dos en ese beso, esa burbuja que los separaba a los dos de los demás se rompió cuando el beso hubo acabado, mientras escuchaban los aplausos de los invitados a su alrededor. Nariz con nariz, Sirius sonrió más que satisfecho, Kathy se sonrojó apenada y ambos recordaron por un momento fugaz porque su hija había salido tan tímida. –Tenías que invitar a tanta gente –le dijo ella en voz baja antes de que se separaran solo un poco, para recibir las felicitaciones de los presentes. Primero fueron Remus y Jules, que por ser el padrino y la dama de honor de la boda tenían más cercanía a los recién casados. Le siguieron Harry y Tori, tomándose cada uno un momento con cada padre para abrazarlos con cariño. La madre de Kathy estaba al borde de las lágrimas y a penas y se contuvo un poco para felicitar a la pareja. Ryan y Joseph llegaron juntos, ambos extendiendo sus brazos para que Kathy se acomodara entre ambos y pudieran felicitarla, porque casada o no ella seguía siendo su pequeña hermana. Sirius no pude evitar una carcajada cuando sus cuñados al mismo tiempo lo amenazaban como antes, para después felicitarlo y apartarse de ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás conocidos vinieron después, la mayoría eran invitados de Sirius quien el animago conocía del trabajo.

Sirius fue el primero en notarlo, apartado de todos los invitados que trataban de dar sus felicitaciones y para ser más especifico al final de la iglesia, estaba de pie John observando a su alrededor. Sirius Black conocía bien a Kathy, ella no tenía que decirle que lo único que le molestaba o la entristecía de su boda era que John seguía ignorándola, aun cuando ya habían pasado dos años después de aquel incidente, del cual la verdad nadie fue culpable. Por unos momentos Sirius se enfureció, porque odiaba ver a Kathy deprimida por algo que él no podía solucionar. Pero luego de que Kathy le contó fingiendo desinterés que se había encontrado a John en Diagon Alley supo que la solución si estaba en sus manos. Ese instinto merodeador que aún conservaba lo impulso a hacerlo y con un par de sus contactos bastó para saber en dónde encontrar al hombre. Simple y sencillo y ganaría la sonrisa de Kathy de nuevo en su rostro. Bueno eso creyó el que iba a ser simple y sencillo, llegar a la casa de John hablar con él y convencerlo de que hiciera un aparición en la boda y que hiciera feliz a su hermana. Pero porque no fuera simple y sencillo no significaba que él se iba a rendir, que Sirius Black no se rendía nunca. Tocó a la puerta de la casa del mayor de sus cuñados, la puerta fue atendida por una mujer rubia, de estatura mediana estatura, Alice se llamaba y con una sonrisa amigable le preguntó si podía ayudarlo. Sirius pidió ver a John y allí entendió que las cosas se pusieron difíciles, porque Alice no llegó a llamar a su esposo, el mismo John apareció en persona y le pidió a Sirius que se fuera de su casa. Resultó ser que el esfuerzo de Sirius para que no le cerraran la puerta en la cara funcionó, pero con Alice que de seguro algo sabía algo de la situación al escuchar el nombre de Katherine en cuestión con mirada seria y fija ordenó a su esposo que dejara pasar a Sirius. Tardó dos horas enteras discutiendo con el hombre, pero es que al entrar a la casa la rabia de Sirius aumentó considerablemente, John tenía dos hijos y una esposa y él estaba más que seguro que Kathy le gustaría ser parte de la vida de su hermano mayor. Cuando logró calmarse y lograr conversar de buena forma con John por el resto del tiempo, al menos creyó que había logrando algo con John. Y quizás no se había equivocado.

Rodeo a Kathy por la cintura, que conversaba entretenida con uno de los invitados que aun los felicitaban. La separó de los presentes y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo al oído –Kathy mi vida te tengo una sorpresa –Kathy lo miró curiosa, el sonrió complacido de haber logrado su cometido. Con un gesto con el rostro Sirius le indicó que mirara hacia el fondo del salón. Kathy miró a su hermano mayor por unos minutos, porque en ese tiempo la sorpresa la invadió. Le sonrió a Sirius y le dio un sonoro beso antes de caminar hacia John, con esa sonrisa jugando en su rostro y con ganas de llorar.

-¡Oh John eres un idiota! –exclamó cuando al estar cerca de John, que ella lo último que quería era llorar ese día, lo abrazó sin que él lo esperara.

-No esperaba que me llamaran idiota –le dijo John una vez que él mismo había salido de la impresión, lo último que se esperaba era que su hermana lo recibiera así. La verdad es que esperaba que no lo recibiera del todo. Kathy se limpió las lágrimas del rostro una vez que había deshecho el abrazo -¿Te acuerdas de Alice? –preguntó John enseñando a su esposa a su lado.

-Por supuesto –respondió Kathy sonriente y a la vez un poco apenada de que la mujer la haya visto llorar –Gracias por haber venido.

-No me lo agradezcas a mi –respondió John con simpleza –no hubiera venido de no ser por las suplicas de tú marido –dijo indicando a Sirius que se acercaba a ellos satisfecho y con ambas manos en los bolsillos. Kathy le sonrió agradecida a Sirius cuando llegó hasta ella y enrolló su brazos con el de él –iremos a saludar a la familia, los veremos en la recepción –dijo John tomando la mano de su esposa y caminando pasándolos de lado, pero antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos se detuvo y para decir con una sonrisa genuina –Katherine, felicidades.

-Gracias John –contestó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius mientras lo abrazaba – gracias Sirius –le dijo después de un tiempo mientras deshacía el abrazo y le dejaba un beso en rápido en los labios, Sirius sonrió mucho más, satisfecho de que ella sonriera mejor. Juntos comenzaron el camino fuera de la iglesia, que todavía les quedaba una recepción que atender.

* * *

Llegaron los cuatro a la casa, cansados después de permanecer hasta muy tarde en la noche con todos los invitados de la recepción de la boda. Tori ya se había quedado dormida, Sirius la cargó hasta dejarla cómoda en su habitación. Harry caminó por inercia hasta su habitación, porque ya iba con los ojos cerrados, y no se tropezó o se hizo daño porque Kathy subió tras él y lo ayudo a ponerse cómodo. Ella salió de la habitación de su hijo con una sonrisa en los labios, que él pobre Harry estaba más dormido que despierto. Iba en dirección hacia su habitación, cuando sintió dos brazos tomarla y levantarla con agilidad, ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa, porque no quería despertar a ninguno de sus hijos. –Sirius que…

-Señora Black, la llevo a nuestra habitación –anunció Sirius disfrutando el sonido de cada palabra.

Kathy rió bajito –Señor Black, soy toda suya.

Con una sonrisa gigantesca Sirius y con agilidad Sirius caminó por el pasillo de su casa hasta llegar a su habitación.

* * *

-¡Hey no pagué por dos lechuzas de puro gusto! –protestó Sirius mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Tori, porque en cierto punto no la quería dejar ir. Estaba esa parte de él que creía que sus hijos eran muy pequeños para hacer muchas cosas, con Harry era más fácil, porque él era el que siempre se presentaba como el protector y ejemplo de su hermana, porque él así lo quería. Tori en medio de su timidez se miraba un tanto indefensa ante cualquier situación eh inseparable de Harry para muchos aspectos.

Harry y Kathy rieron ante el confundido Sirius, que luchaba internamente por dejarlos o no ir –solo dígannos en que casa quedaron, no tienen que escribirnos a diario pero tampoco se olviden de hacerlo de vez en cuando. –dijo Kathy tanto como para sus hijos como para Sirius.

Harry asintió risueño al ver el puchero en los labios de su papá, Kathy le extendió los brazos y el pequeño Potter de once años se escurrió entre ellos, dejándose apretar con fuerza por su madre, sabía muy bien que Hogwarts iba a ser sensacional, aun así sabía que extrañaría a sus padres –te extrañaré mamá –le dijo bajito y Kathy le beso la frente sonriente y orgullosa de su hijo. Harry se detuvo en frente de Sirius, quien soltó a Tori que inmediatamente se fue a despedirse de su madre –sabes que yo voy a cuidarla ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Harry acomodándose los lentes en la nariz mientras sus ojos esmeralda recorrían el rostro de su padre.

-Cuento contigo –dijo Sirius asintiendo, le revolvió aun más el cabello a Harry y le dio un rápido abrazo –anda ve y haznos sentir orgullosos. Eres…

-…hijo de un merodeador y criado por uno, debo al menos hacerme notar –recitó Harry interrumpiendo a Sirius quien asintió y sonrió complacido.

El silbato del tren sonó, indicando su pronta partida, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a subir al tren, Harry junto con Tori subió rápidamente y se perdieron entre los demás alumnos. Minutos después el tren estuvo en marcha, Sirius y Kathy lo observaron marcharse hasta que ya no pudieron verlo más, en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Me estoy poniendo viejo? –preguntó Sirius con voz preocupada mirando el humo que había dejado atrás el expreso de Hogwarts.

Kathy no pudo evitar reír al escuchar la pregunta, pero el semblante de Sirius estaba tan serio que las ganas de reír se le fueron fácilmente. Era el lado vanidoso de Sirius el que ahora hablaba y ella sabía que de eso su poquito quedaba en su interior, porque de joven había sido mucho peor –No creo que estés viejo, aun no veo canas –se paró de puntillas como si examinara el cabello de Sirius –no, ninguna y todavía levantas cosas sin que te duelan los huesos y definitivamente no estás arrugado –dijo ella divirtiéndose a sí misma con la respuesta y calmándolo a él.

-Hace como quince años nosotros éramos los que subíamos en ese tren –dijo Sirius con un poco de nostalgia–hace once años yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con Harry y hace once años estaba aprendiendo a cambiarle el pañal a mi conejita. Y ahora nos dejan porque se van para Hogwarts…

-Sirius no seas dramático, estarán de regreso para navidad –repuso Kathy rodando los ojos ante la depresión de su esposo –todavía son niños y necesitan a sus padres.

Sirius asintió, sintiendo como las palabras de ella lo tranquilizaban un poco –pero tienes que admitir que once años es bastante tiempo.

-¡Sirius! –protestó Kathy riendo, cortó el espacio que había entre los dos, comenzó a jugar con la camisa de Sirius al tiempo en que le decía coquetamente –te diré que eres viejo cuando tengas los cincuenta, además se supone que es nuestra luna de miel. No te vas a pasar así todo el tiempo ¿Verdad?

Esa sonrisa pícara y traviesa apareció en los labios del merodeador al instante, la rodeo con ambos brazos y antes de besarla le dijo –no, tengo muchos planes para nuestra luna de miel y ese no está entre ellos –atrapó sus labios con los de él y en medio del beso se aferró más a ella y ambos desaparecieron de la plataforma 9 y ¾.

* * *

Encontraron un compartimiento vació, mucha suerte la que habían tenido porque al parecer todo estaba lleno. Harry se tiró en uno de los asientos con una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad en los labios, Tori caminó un poco más lento y hasta llegar hasta el final y sentarse justo al lado de la ventana, se sonrió con su hermano al ver la mirada traviesa que este tenía, se le notaba la emoción y ella también lo estaba, solo que ella lo ocultaba un poco más. Ella se concentró en el paisaje que la ventana le ofrecía, mientras que dejaba que la imaginación de Harry volara a su lado de todo lo que les esperaba en Hogwarts. Muchas historias le habían contado a Harry y a Tori de Hogwarts, la mayoría al principio para que Harry conociera un poco como eran sus padres biológicos, después todo fue más porque la fecha en que ellos entraran al colegio estaba más cerca. Conocían muchas cosas de los merodeadores, secretos divulgados por Sirius y algunos otros solo dejando algunas pistas para que los dos conocieran Hogwarts.

De repente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, un niño alto y pelirrojo probablemente de la misma edad que ellos los observó un poco asustado -¿Puedo entrar? Todo lo demás está lleno. -Harry asintió y el chico cerró la puerta, sentándose rápidamente al lado de Harry –Soy Ron, Ron Weasly-dijo extendiendo la mano en dirección a Harry.

-Harry, Harry Bla….Potter –dijo estrechando la mano del pelirrojo. Tori lo miró divertida, siempre era lo mismo cuando Harry se presentaba y él siempre solía decir que él era tanto Black como Potter –ella es mi hermana Victoria.

-Solo Tori por favor –añadió Tori con voz suave y una sonrisa leve.

-¿De verdad eres Harry Potter? –preguntó Ron curioso luego de eso. Harry intercambió una mirada con Tori para luego asentir –es que, sin ofender, hasta donde yo sé Harry Potter no tiene hermanas.

-Descuida, es que la familia de Tori me cuida desde que tengo un año –contestó Harry con sencillez y Ron se puso algo rojo.

-¿De verdad tienes la….la…la…? –Tartamudeo Ron.

-Cicatriz –terminó Harry levantándose un mechón de pelo y mostrándosela a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Genial!

Tori escuchaba la conversación con su hermano sin tener mucha participación, pero es que siempre era así, Harry era mucho más sociable que ella. Pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, pues era su manera de ser, además le agradaba de que su hermano ya tuviera un amigo. Compraron casi todo lo que el carrito llevaba, eh invitaron a Ron, pues Sirius no tenía problema en facilitarle esos antojos a ambos niños, no al menos de que estén metidos en algún problema. Una chica llegó luego preguntando por la rana de un niño, Hermione Granger se llamaba, pero tanto Harry como Tori prefirieron no darle mucha importancia, había sido un tanto grosero y a Tori ni siquiera le había hablado, lo que a Harry no le agradó en nada. Llegaron a Hogwarts y quedaron un tanto asombrados con solo ver la fachada del castillo, era impresionante que ellos fueran a vivir allí. Hicieron un nuevo amigo con solo llegar allí, porque Hagrid los recibió muy bien, a ambos Harry y Tori, parecía que tenía algo que ver con la madre de ambos chicos y eso les intrigó bastante. Una vez que la altiva y estricta figura de la profesora McGonagall los recibió y los hizo pasar al Gran Salón, Torí sintió que sus mejillas ardían potentemente al sentir las miradas de todos los estudiantes sobre ella –demasiada atención –murmuró por lo bajo tomando la mano de Harry.

-Pareces tomate –rió Harry tratando de calmarla, pero eso no funcionó mucho, por dos ojos grises lo vieron con enfado –lo siento, tranquila ya pronto pasará.

Y en efecto los nervios pasaron un poco cuando el sombrero cantó su canción, que al parecer lo hacía cada año. Y luego cuando McGonagall se colocó frente a todos y anunció que cada uno pasaría al frente a probarse el sombrero para que los ubicara en su casa respectiva, fue cuando ambos Harry y Tori pensaron que era demasiado. No porque no querían estar en ninguna casa, sino porque les molestaba un tanto que para ello necesitaran tanta audiencia. Se empezaron a llamar nombre y cada vez que el sombrero los seleccionaba en su casa una de las mesas rompía en aplausos recibiendo a su nuevo miembro. Ron fue el primero en pasar, se veía un poco más blanco de lo normal y con paso lento subió hasta estar sentado en el banco del sombrero.

-Otro Weasley, ya sé que hacer contigo – ¡GRYFFINDOR! –gritó el sombrero y un poco más aliviado Ron caminó hacia la mesa donde fue bien recibido.

-Black, Victoria Black.

Tori miró asustada a Harry, él asintió y le apretó un poco la mano como para darle valor, antes de soltarla y dejar que ella subiera con lentitud hacia el banco. Con la cabeza abajo y las mejillas encendidas, McGonagall colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Tori –mmm…interesante…muy interesante…los Black siempre traen cualidades muy especiales, las tuyas solo están guardadas esperando el momento oportuno para salir. ¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde te pondré? –la niña contuvo la respiración al escuchar la voz arriba de su cabeza –mmm…bueno no es la primera vez que viene un Black con estas aptitudes, pero tienes que estar en donde puedas brillar más, igual que….mmm bueno no importa, será mejor en !GRYFFINDOR¡ -gritó al fin, Tori se sintió aliviada de que eso ya hubiera pasado, aunque las palabras de el sombrero la habían confundido un poco, le dio una mirada a Harry antes de correr hacia su mesa.

Al final, ya casi con los últimos niños que quedaban por pasar fue que –Potter, Harry Potter –fue llamado a pasar delante.

Harry empujó sus anteojos más arriba en su nariz y caminó con decisión hasta sentarse en el banco, al tener las cuatro mesas de frente pudo ver como la mirada atenta de todo el estudiantado estaba fija en él, porque incluso hubo algunos que se pusieron de pie para ver con mejor claridad lo que sucedería. McGonagall le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza y él olvidó a los demás, porque a su cabeza solo vino una sola idea, no quería estar en Slytherin. Cualquier casa menos esa, pero si lo dejaban en Gryffindor él estaría de lo más feliz, que Gryffindor había sido el hogar de sus cuatros padres y él estaba más que seguro que era allí donde debería de estar. –No en Slytherin, no en Slytherin –murmuraba para sí mismo.

-¿No en Slytherin ah? –Vino la voz sobre su cabeza igual a la que había escuchado cuando le habían puesto en sombrero a su hermana -…Slytherin será tu camino a la grandeza…

-Por favor, no en Slytherin…no en Slytherin…

-Bueno, ya sé que haré contigo…!Gryffindor!

El sintió como le quitaban un enorme peso de los hombros, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de estar en la misma casa en donde estuvo su familia y le alegraba saber que estaría en la misma casa que Tori. Corrió a la mesa donde los aplausos y recibimientos lo esperaban, no solo él estaba feliz de que un personaje famoso como Harry Potter estuviera en su casa, aunque para el niño, eso no importaba.

Se sentó satisfecho a lado de su hermana y muy rápido se encaminó en una conversación con Rin que estaba frente a él.

* * *

Tori estaba cansada, él viaje y todas las emociones del día la tenían agotadas, quería subir corriendo a su habitación, pero no podía, porque estaba en un castillo al cual no conocía y le parecía que la prefecta que les habían asignado estaba más preocupada por darles el tour más grande por todo el castillo que enseñarles en donde dormirían. Al fin, llegaron frente al retrato de una señora bastante gorda, la prefecta dio la clave y el retrato con una sonrisa extraña se movió y se abrió como una puerta para darles pasada. Un lugar acogedor recibió a todas las niñas, la sala común de Gryffindor era bastante cálida, después de un parloteo más que casi ninguna de las niñas escuchó, fue que la prefecta las condujo hasta su habitación. Tori respiró aliviada al ver sus cosas al lado de una de las cuatro camas que había en esa habitación, se acercó a ellas con prisa porque realmente quería acotarse.

-Niñas, siéntanse orgullosas de estar en la casa de valientes leones –escuchó la voz chillona de la prefecta antes de que cerrara la puerta de un portazo.

Los valientes leones, a ella hasta risa le daba, ¿Qué tenía ella de valiente? Si no podía ni acercársele a alguien para entablar amistad, Harry ya tenía muchos amigos y como siempre ella aun no había hablado con nadie. No entendía que hacía en esa casa, pero tampoco estaba para reclamos, porque no se creía con el valor suficiente de ir con el director y preguntarle, una razón más para entender que ella no tenía nada de valiente. Sacó su pijama de su baúl y algunas cosas para asearse, lo demás lo buscaría mañana.

-Ella era un poco extraña ¿No crees? –escuchó que una voz preguntaba, Tori levantó su vista para comprobar que era a ella a quien le hablaba, era la niña que había pasado por su compartimiento esa mañana, pero que no recordaba su nombre con exactitud –la prefecta, es un tanto…animada –corroboró la chica buscando las palabras correctas. Tori pudo dar una muy leve sonrisa ante ello –Lo siento, soy Hermione Granger, debí presentarme primero.

-Victoria Black –contestó Tori a voz suave, aun así Hermione pudo escucharla y le sonrió con amabilidad –pero muchos lo acortan y me dicen Tori.

-Bien Tori, ¿No te emociona estar aquí? –Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama opuesta a la de Tori y con un destello de ilusión en los ojos –no puedo esperar a que empiecen las clases mañana.

Tori logró soltar una pequeña risita, no sabía porque pero algo en Hermione le había inspirado confianza –por supuesto, creo que estoy nerviosa, mañana será interesante. –aprovechó el silencio de su compañera para ir a ponerse el pijama y lavarse los dientes. Para cuando regreso las demás niñas ya estaban haciendo lo mismo, se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que estaba por allí, justo frente a la ventana de la habitación que estaba abierta, una pequeña lechuza café claro voló hasta la venta y se posó frente a ella. Tori le sonrió y le acarició el pico con suavidad –que bueno que viniste Herm, tengo una carta para ti –sacó papel, pluma y tinta, esto fue lo que escribió:

_PQueridos mamá y papá,_

_Perdón por interrumpirlos en su luna de miel, pero me pareció adecuado. Fue un día muy divertido, Harry y yo entramos a Gryffindor, conocimos a Hagrid y nos ha invitado a tomar el té con él cuando tengamos tiempo, dice que fue muy amigo de nuestras mamás. El sombrero dijo cosas muy extrañas cuando estaba en mi cabeza, dijo que los Black siempre llevamos grandes aptitudes y que las mías solo están allí guardadas esperando salir, también dijo que no era como las demás, que tenía que estar en donde pudiera brillar más, esto me tiene confundida. La casa de los leones, los valientes leones le dicen a Gryffindor, ¿Pueden escribirle a Dumbledore y decirle que su sombrero ya no funciona? ¿Qué hago yo en Gryffindor? _

_Los extraña y los quiere,_

_Tori._

* * *

Primer día de clase, ¡Un reverendo castigo! Y él tan contento que se había levantado esa mañana, feliz por su primer bendito día de clase y que….nada fue la cosas más aburrida y desesperante y lo peor fue que el segundo día estaba igual. ¡Y él que creía que después del primer día se acostumbraría! Primero estaba él, contento de poder empezar con sus lecciones de magia, porque a pesar de haber hecho algunas travesuras por la casa, todas ellas habían sido sin intención, él quería aprender magia de verdad. Con McGonagall cree que tal vez sobreviva, el Wingardium Leviosa se vio bastante entretenido, pero Snape era el colmo de su desgracia. ¿Qué le había hecho él a ese señor con nariz puntiaguda para que lo odiara tanto y que hiciera que le quitaran a Gryffindor más de quince puntos en menos de una hora? Podría hacerle muchas cosas, claro está. ¡Pero si todavía no se las ha hecho! Definitivamente lo odia. No olvidava que ese niño de cabello oxigenado le caía al hígado, si ese, Draco Malfoy…. Y por último….¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía él algo especial en la cara que todos en el castillo tiene que quedársele viendo como pasmados? Bueno, pensándolo bien él si tenía algo especial en el rostro, pero no es para que los demás detengan su camino y empiecen a verlo fijamente, o que, como le está pasando en ese momento hablar sobre él e incluso señalarlo descaradamente. ¿Qué acaso nadie les enseñó que apuntarle a una persona es de mala educación? Respiró profundo, que tenía que tranquilizarse, no podía estar tan enojado por eso, tenía que soportarlo y seguir, ¿Qué culpa tenía él de eso? ¿No iba a dejar que todas esas tonterías arruinaran su primer día de clases?

-Mira, si es él, él chico que está al lado del pelirrojo –dijo una voz a su espalda –ese es Harry Potter.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó Harry tirando el tenedor que tenía en la mano y poniéndose de pie, de verdad que ya no quería ni escuchar eso ni un poquito más. Se quedó con los hombros gachos, como esperando escuchar el "Harry James que cuides esa boca" de su mamá o solo "Harry" proveniente de papá, pero levantando la mirada los únicos que estaban allí eran Tori frente a él y Ron a su lado. Se encogió de hombros, tomó sus cosas y mejor se fue a otro lugar.

Necesitaba estar solo un rato, aclarar su mente. Caminó fuera del castillo, a paso rápido porque no quería volver a escuchar ningún tipo de comentario sobre él, llegó hasta el lago, pacifico y tranquilo, todos estaban adentro disfrutando de su almuerzo, así que no habría problemas si él se sentaba allí, porque estaría al fin solo. Tiró su mochila a un lado y dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio, ¿Qué tenía de bueno ser Harry Potter? Todo el mundo lo miraba sorprendido de solo verlo caminar en los pasillos, él ni siquiera recuerda el día por el que le dan tanto crédito, porqué era un bebé. Y aunque había tenido suerte de tener un par de padres que lo habían cuidado todo ese tiempo, él todavía se sigue preguntando ¿Cómo hubiera sido si hubiera vivido con Lily y James? Porque por historias sabe que fueron grandes personas, por historias sabe que les gustaba y como eran y por una historia en especial sabe que lo amaban demasiado y por eso habían muerto para salvarlo a él. Estaba orgulloso de ser Harry James Potter y por supuesto, también era Harry Black, y aunque era muy pequeño tal vez para decirlo, se creía que era un chico con mucha suerte, de tener una familia tan numerosa.

-Lecciones de vuelo –escuchó la suave voz de Tori en su espalda, no despegó la vista del lago, Tori se sentó junto a él en silencio, esperando que Harry se animara a decir cuál era el problema.

-No ha sido un buen primero día –le dijo Harry un tanto decepcionado, fastidiado y molesto.

-El día aun no acaba –respondió Tori con simpleza y mirando a su alrededor, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, la cual solo dejaba ver con personas que fueran de su plena confianza.

Harry se encogió de hombros, él y Tori no tenían secretos, eran muy unidos y siempre lo serán –no me gusta ser famoso, siempre pensé que papá exageraba al tenernos alejados de magia, ahora entiendo porque –explicó Harry tranquilamente.

-Diles Harry, te guste o no ellos si saben mucho de este mundo –respondió Tori después de haberlo pensado por unos momentos –yo creo que ellos solo nos han contado las historias bonitas, las divertidas, lo eh pensado mucho y creo que hay algo de la familia Black que aun no sabemos.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Harry con suma curiosidad mientras se giraba y examinaba con cuidado el rostro de su hermana.

-No lo sé, pero mucha gente me trata extraño y luego lo que dijo el sombrero –respondió Tori abrazando sus pies y mirando concentrada el agua del lago.

-¿Y quién es el idiota que se cree que se mete con mi hermana y sale a salvo? –preguntó Harry haciendo mates de enojado y que saldría por cualquiera en ese instante, lo haría si fuera necesario, pero en ese momento solo quería que su hermana sonriera de nuevo, y lo logró.

–Este lugar es muy bonito –Dijo Tori después de unos minutos de silencio –aunque debo decirte que Hermione me contó que allí vive un calamar gigante –dijo Tori apuntando el lago y unas pequeñas olas que se formaban y terminaban justo delante de ellos, muy cerca. Con un tono tembloroso de voz añadió –Harry, ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Harry dio una risita antes de tomar impulso y ponerse de pie –anda vámonos –dijo tomando su mochila, Tori no lo pensó dos veces y estuvo de pie en seguida.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el estadio de Quiddicth, donde Madame Hooch los esperaba para la primera lección de vuelo, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban allí alistándose. Se unieron al grupo y pronto estaban todos uno frente a otros. Madame Hoocth hizo su triunfal entrada, pasó por en medio de todos hasta llegar al final dio instrucciones de básicas y pronto el grupo estuvo practicando su primer ejercicio.

-¡Arriba! –ordenó Harry y su escoba estuvo en su mano al instante, sonrió orgulloso, su hermana tenía razón, volar siempre lo hacían sentirse mejor.

Hermione a su lado lo miró un poco enojada, ya que se escoba no dejaba de moverse en el suelo, pero nunca subía hasta su mano, a su lado, Tori que sonreía levemente porque su hermano ya estaba mejor dio un simple –arriba –y su escoba se levantó a su manos suavemente. Hermione más testaruda que antes ordenaba con mayor potencia a la escoba –arriba-gritó Ron y la escoba fue directa a su rostro.

-Al menos tienes mejor suerte que esa –le dijo Harry entre risas mientras Ron se sobaba el rostro continuamente.

Instrucciones de nuevo, despegar un poco y volver al suelo de nuevo, demasiado sencillo, pensó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras subía a su escoba. No le dio tiempo ni de hacer el ejercicio que le habían pedido, pues todos pusieron su atención en la mala suerte de un niño llamado Neville, quien perdió el control y acabó con un brazo quebrado. Así que con una amenaza de madame Hoocth se llevaron al chico a la enfermería.

-Si Longbottom hubiera visto esto, habría caído sobre su trasero -rió Malfoy con la recordadora de Neville en las manos.

-Dámela Malfoy –exigió Harry haciéndole frente al rubio.

-Mejor dejemos que la encuentre en el tejado –le dijo Malfoy subiendo a su escoba y tomando vuelo –a menos que tengas miedo Potter.

Miedoso no era exactamente una de las palabras que describían a Harry, montó en su escoba sin pensarlo, ya vería ese chiquillo con quien trata.

-No Harry, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Madame Hootch? –Preguntó Hermione asustada –Tori dile algo –dijo mirando a la aludida que solo negó con la cabeza, en casos perdidos la niña no se metía.

Harry interpretó eso como un buen momento para despegar, en segundos ya había alcanzado a Malfoy, quien según criterio de Harry se ha asustado y a tirado la recordadora de Neville muy lejos de él. Harry se cambio su rumbo y en un ágil movimiento logró atrapar la recordadora con facilidad. Descendió donde sus compañeros, que lo recibieron con bastante entusiasmo por haber logrado esa proeza.

-Creí que no te gustaba ser famoso –le dijo Tori muy bajito para que solo él escuchara.

-No es lo mismo To…

-Harry Potter –la voz de McGonagall silencio el pequeño festejo, Tori miró a su hermana preocupada al ver el serio tono de voz de la profesora –venga conmigo por favor.

Harry le dio su escoba a Tori y siguió a su profesora obedientemente.

* * *

En la sala común Tori, Hermione y Ron esperaban a Harry preocupados, esperando no escuchar malas noticias para sí amigo y hermano. Harry entró sonriente, para confusión de los demás se topó con Tori primero y en voz baja le explicó todo, ella lo abrazó y dejó que él a pesar de todas las preguntas que los demás le hacían, corriera escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, que para responder preguntas quedaba Tori abajo. Una vez en su habitación buscó pluma y pergamino y sintiendo adrenalina correr en sus manos escribió lo siguiente:

_Mamá, Papá,_

_¡Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch! Soy buscador, el más joven que han tenido en…no sé cuantos años. ¡Estoy en el equipo de Quidditch! Lo siento, espero que tengan bonita luna de miel, quizás no debí molestarlos pero…!Estoy en el equipo de Quiddicth! _

_Recuerdan cuando nos decían que preferían apartarnos del mundo mágico por un tiempo tenían razón, no entiendo como las personas me pueden recordar por un día que yo no lo recuerdo y del cual era muy pequeño para saber lo que estaba haciendo. Mamá y papá murieron ese día, dos de ellos, ¿Cómo es que están felices y me ven como un gran héroe si yo no fui el que hice algo?_

_Los quiere, Harry._

_Por cierto, si de casualidad reciben una carta diciendo que le dije a mi profesor de pociones que es un narizón tengo mi propio punto de vista. En primero el es un narizón, en segunda yo no le hice nada y las cosas se pueden malentender, lo siento mucho._

_Harry._


	19. ser Black y ser un Potter

_**Espero que no hayan extrañado mucho la actualizacion en este fic, acabo de termianr el semestre en la universiada y estoy aprovechando unos cuantos dias libres para actualizar todo lo que pueda. Bueno por lo que va hare dos capitulos por año en el colegio, si es posible quizas tres, todo depende del año. No quiero incluir muchas cosas del libro o repetirlas, porque eso ya lo leyeron, asi que omito muchas cosas de la trama del libro porque se que ya las conocen, sin embargo agrego las que creo son importantes en la voda de Harry y Sirius, que son basicamente en quienes gira toda la historia. Agradesci reviews a: tabata weasley, fran ktrin Black, Lellessie, mandrea, juansorvolopotter, loquin, betsypotter y susigabi...muchas gracias por leerme y espero que pueda volver a tener sus reviews apra este capitulo. Espero les agrade...**_

_**

* * *

Ser Black y Ser un Potter  
**_

La primera comida del día es el desayuno, algunos dicen que es la más importante del día, pero para Sirius Black todas las comidas eran importantes. Justo esa mañana se había levantado con el olor de la comida que su esposa estaba preparando para ambos, se decesperesó un poco y se sintió un tanto relajado de que aun no tenía que ir al trabajo, todavía estaba en sus vacaciones de luna de miel. Pero un rugido de su estomago producto del buen olor que estaba impregnado en el ambiente lo hizo saltar de la cama y buscar la cocina. Saluda a Kathy con un beso sonoro en la mejilla y se sienta impaciente en su lugar en la mesa, esperando a ser servido, acto que ocurre rápidamente. Como si no hubiera comido en días comienza a devorar todo el alimento en su plato, escucha la risita de Kathy cuando lo observa comer con tanto entusiasmo, le sonríe como puede con la comida en la boca.

Con el estomago lleno y bastante satisfecho se acomoda en la silla, Kathy se le sienta en las piernas minutos después, coloca una taza de café en la mesa y lee unas cartas que tiene en la mano.

-¿Son de los niños? -pregunta Sirius queriendo leer por sobre el hombro de Kathy pero ella se mueve y con una sonrisa le asiente. Termina de leer y le entrega las cartas a Sirius, quien para el momento ya estaba ansioso por leer lo que sus hijos le decían, era la primera carta que les escribían desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Lee primero la de Harry y no sabe cómo explicarlo pero le importa un comino si tiene que dar la explicación que tanto ha eludido, su hijo está en el equipo de Quiddicth y al igual que el niño no cabe en su asiento de la alegría. Quiere saltar, gritar y hacer muchas cosas porque aunque sabe que es hijo de James y de allí es donde ha obtenido todo su talento, es él quien ha participado en la vida del niño y se siente orgulloso de ello. Baja las cartas para encontrarse con la media sonrisa que Kathy tiene en los labios, sabe que al igual que él está feliz por Harry, pero ambas de las cartas tenían algo que debían preocuparse. Suspira agotado, no todo es siempre pura felicidad. Ella se acomoda en su pecho y coloca la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, él le besa la frente y la abraza -¿Que vamos a hacer? -pregunta con esa voz ronca y con la preocupación en su tono de voz.

Kathy guarda silencio por unos momentos pensando en todo -yo creo que esto no se puede explicar por una carta Sirius, además de que a ninguno le va a gustar que no le hayamos dicho esto antes.

-Kathy mi vida, ya no podemos hacer nada mas -le dice Sirius, porque sabe bien que a ella esto no le gusta, cargar con tanta información y ocultársela a sus hijos. Sabía que eso la hacía sentir una mala madre, y aunque Sirius sabe que aunque le hayan ocultado tanto a los niños cree que han hecho lo mejor por ellos -esperaremos hasta que podamos verlos y explicarles mejor. Yo les escribo de regreso, por ahora levántate -dice empujándola suavemente para que se parara y jalándola hacia su habitación. Kathy lo ve extrañada -hay que ir a Diagon Alley, Harry necesita una escoba nueva.

Kathy ríe pero no se opone a ser arrastrada por su esposo escaleras arriba.

/.../

Tori apretó sus libros contra su pecho y al lado de Hermione camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts para su siguiente clase. Podía oír la plática ruidosa que tenían Harry y sus amigos algunos pasos atrás de ella, Tori sabía que a los chicos por muchas razones no les gustaba estar con Hermione, pero a pesar de todo, Tori apreciaba la amistad de la chica. Ambas iban en silencio, porque Hermione quería leer sobre el Wingardium Leviosa antes de entrar a clase y ella llevaba en las manos una carta que su papá le había mandado esa mañana. Se sentía un poco incomoda al no recibir una respuesta a las dudas de su familia, y aunque su papá dijera _conejita si estas en Gryffindor debe de ser por algo, no te preocupes por eso mi princesa. _Aun así ella no estaba cómoda con nada de eso, aunque ya tenía una amiga igual envidiaba a Harry por tener muchos más que ella. No se fija para nada, cuando con un pequeño roce su hombro a pegado accidentalmente con el de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento -dice ella en voz baja y sintiéndose sonrojar.

-Yo lo siento más Black -mofa Malfoy fingiendo limpiarse en donde ambos habían rozado. Ya estaban frente al aula, por lo que no tenían ningún otro lado a donde ir, Tori guarda silencio, porque no le gusta atraer problemas -no me gusta juntarme con traidores, aunque pensándolo bien Black todavía tienes oportunidad de no juntarte con los idiota como tu padre.

-¡Déjala Malfoy! -exclamo Harry interponiéndose en el espacio entre Draco y su hermana. Draco suelta un bufido, intenta sacar su varita pero sus intenciones se cortan cuando la Profesora McGonagall detiene la pelea que va a ocurrir y manda a todos a sus respectivas clases. -¿Qué quiso decir con eso de papa, Tori? -que en parte sigue molesto con Malfoy.

Tori le entrega la carta que su papa le había mandado, dejando a su hermano mas o igual de confundido que ella.

...

Sirius entra tarde a su casa, era uno de los primeros días de regreso a su trabajo y precisamente era uno en el que estaba feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Se extraña un poco al ver que la casa está a oscuras, no es normal no ser recibido por Kathy, que por muy tarde que el llegue a casa siempre esta allí esperando. Pasa primero por la cocina, pero el lugar está intacto. Su estomago le advierte que tiene hambre, pero aun así se preocupa de la evidente ausencia de su mujer.

Sube a su habitación, porque le queda esa lugar en donde buscar, aunque la luz de la habitación está apagada puede ver que del baño se cuela algo de luz hasta la habitación por la puerta entreabierta.

-Katherine -llama usando el nombre completo de ella, porque algo le dice que todavía no sale de ese día largo que ha tenido.

-Estoy en el baño -vino la voz débil de Kathy.

Entra lentamente para verla a ella sentada en la orilla de la bañera, tiene los ojos llorosos y unas cuantas lagrimas que le corren por las mejillas. Kathy se limpia con las manos el rostro cuando lo ve entrar y fruncir el ceño con preocupación al verla así. Se levanta de donde había estado sentada y recorta el camino para abrazarlo, Sirius está confundido pero aun así recorre sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la aprieta contra su cuerpo. La siente llorar un poco más y hasta presiente el mismo miedo que ella tiene cuando la siente temblar en sus brazos.

-Estoy embarazada -susurra Kathy al cabo de un rato justo en el oído de Sirius.

El animago siente que retiene el aliento de la impresión -¿Estás segura? - es lo único que logra que salga de sus labios y todavía no sabe cómo reaccionar. Kathy asiente y separándose le indica la bañara donde había estado sentada. Cuatro botes que contenían una sustancia de color rojo suave estaban en el fondo, que Sirius identifico como pruebas mágicas de embarazo, no duda de que siendo Kathy una medimaga allá preparado lo suficientes para estar segura.

-Sirius, tengo miedo -confiesa Kathy y la mirada estupefacta de Sirius desaparece al entender la razón de porque ella estaba llorando. La entiende, porque esa misma confusión está teniendo el adentro, solo que asume que en ella debe de ser mucho mayor. Se alegra de que vaya a tener un niño mas, un ser al que ambos le han dado vida demostrándose cuanto se aman. Pero aun esta ese accidente que ocurrió con su bebe hace algunos dos años, ¿Como no tener miedo de tener otro accidente?

Sirius la abraza y la llena de besos, tiene que apoyarla, porque tiene que tener fe de que con este embarazo las cosas van a salir bien -yo también tengo miedo, pero no va volver a pasar Kathy, a este bebe si lo vamos a tener.

Kathy asiente contra el pecho de Sirius y se deja abrazar por él, después de un rato escucha ese rugido característico de Sirius cuando tiene hambre -Sirius, amor lo siento, me olvide de la cena -dijo Kathy separándose de él solo lo suficiente para verlo sonreír -vamos te voy a preparar algo -se para en la punta de los pies y le da un casto beso en los labios, todavía tiene un cierta parte de preocupación en el rostro -¿Crees que sea un niño?

Sirius ríe levemente -eso espero, pero no viene mal si es una niña. -como un rayo sus ojos grises se iluminan y ese gesto de travesura aparece en su rostro -espera a que le diga a lunático, todavía le vamos ganando -Kathy roda los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Sirius, sonríe y mejor sale a prepararle la cena a Sirius. Lleva una mano en su vientre y en su interior reza y agradece de que hasta ese momento todo va a estar bien.

...

Justo cuando Harry creyó que le había ido demasiado bien con el asunto del trol, con eso de que McGonagall no los castigo por ir en búsqueda de Hermione y de Tori, la ultima que quería hacer sentir mejor a Hermione por lo que había dicho Ron de ella. Es cuando él y Tori reciben una nota del director, explicando que sus padres quieren un momento para hablar con ambos, en privado.

Claro está que Sirius y Kathy habían sido informados sobre el incidente de sus hijos y el trol, creyeron necesario hablar con ellos, no para regañarlos, aunque quizás deberían. Sino mas bien, porque que un trol entre al colegio y un niño como Harry Potter esté involucrado, les indicaba que ya era tiempo de que ambos hablaran con sus hijos.

Harry camina al lado de Tori, en silencio, cuando llegan al salón que les han indicado ambos intercambian una mirada y con un suspiro de resignación entran al aula donde sus padres los esperan. Entran despacio, con cuidado porque no saben que tan enojados están los adultos.

-No hemos venido a regañarles -les dice la voz tranquila de Kathy que hace que los dos niños dejen la tensión a un lado.

-Aunque deberíamos -indico la voz autoritaria de Sirius que con mirada seria logro que Harry tragara saliva y que Tori se abrazara a su hermano -estamos un poco más preocupados por las cartas que nos han escrito y porque tenemos una noticia que darles.

-¿Porque todos creen que es bueno que mis padres hayan muerto? -pregunto Harry de una vez y porque sabía que Tori esperaría a lo que sus padres dijeran -¿Porque dicen que hiciste algo malo? -pregunta mirando directamente a Sirius.

El animago intercambia una mirada con Kathy, ella asiente como para apoyarlo y con un suspiro Sirius comienza a explicar -todo tiene algo en común. Cuando eras muy pequeño Harry, te dijimos que un mago muy poderoso había matado a tus padres -Harry asintió, tenía la atención completa de los dos hermanos -Voldemort quería que tus padres lo apoyaran, cuando tus padres se negaron y aunque se escondieron un traidor los delato -Sirius se detuvo en ese instante, todavía tenía una parte de rencor e impotencia porque nadie sabía que había sido de Peter.

Kathy lo sabía y al ver a su esposo sin palabras decidió que de allí continuaba ella -tu padre Harry, murió protegiendo a tu madre y a ti, pero tu mama no pudo escapar y tambien fue acecinada. Nadie sabe que paso exactamente, porque Voldemort uso un hechizo mortal, sin embargo sobreviviste, de alguna forma el hechizo lo afecto a él. Y por eso eres famoso, eres el niño que vivió y que libro al mundo de un terrible mago.

-Una fama muy cara de pagar -agrego Sirius con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro -te apartamos del mundo mágico para que no crecieras con eso.

Harry asintió levemente, se hizo un silencio en la habitación esperando que el niño dijera o reaccionara de alguna manera. Pero Harry no sabía que decir, aun le parecía cruel que todos lo vieran como un héroe por algo que él no puede ni recordar. Quiere a Sirius y a Kathy como si fueran sus propios padres, pero no puede evitar sentirse triste pensando en que sus padres biológicos lo amaban tanto como para dar su vida por él, y él nunca los podrá conocer. No se da cuenta ni en qué momento cuando una lagrima se le ha salido del puro coraje, lo próximo que sabe es que esta en los brazos de su madre y se aferra a ella con fuerza. Como queriendo decir gracias por ocupar el lugar que mi mama no pudo.

-Los sentimos Harry, debimos haberte dicho todo mucho antes -le dijo Kathy dejando un beso en la cabellera despeinada del niño.

Harry se limpia el rostro con la ropa de su madre, sabe que a ella no le importa y que a él no le gusta que lo vean llorar, le sonríe levemente a su mama antes de separarse de sus brazos -sabia que mis papas habían sido importantes, es justo que no lo dijeran. Pero... ¿Eso que tiene que ver con los Black?

Sirius se pasa la mano por la cabeza, suspira ¿Cual es la manera más fácil de explicarles a sus hijos todo lo que aborrece a su familia? Todo lo que incluye ser padre aun lo sorprende, su pequeña hija se le acerca y ve ese brillo tierno en sus ojos grises, se hace hueco con sus brazos y lo abraza de la cintura. No sabe si lo hace para darle valor, porque tiene miedo de que la sigan tratando mal ya que su personalidad tímida no le permite defenderse de alguna manera, o simplote porque si, el es su padre y no tiene ninguna razón para no querer abrazarlo. Reconoce que le dio a sus hijos la vida que él nunca tuvo, les dio un hogar y por eso el hubiera querido guardárselo todo para sí mismo.

-Hay familias de magos que se creen puras o algo así por ser siempre una familia con descendiente mágico -explica Sirius, mira a cada uno de su ahora familia, sus hijos lo miran curiosos y Kathy tiene una media sonrisa en los labios que lo hace seguir adelante -los Black eran eso apoyaban a Voldemort y a mí no me gustaba. Todos tenían que ser Slytherin y otras cosas más que a mí no me gustaban. ¿Entienden? -Harry y Tori asienten -así que hui de casa, me quede con tu papa Harry y los Black me sacaron de su familia.

-A mí me gusta ser una Black, porque soy tu hija -le dijo Tori con voz baja -y puedo vivir con eso -mira a Harry por unos momentos, como si fueran cómplices de algo, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo son.

-Yo también -apoya Harry y se mueve para poder darle un abrazo a su padre también -¿Que era lo que querían decirnos? -pregunta Harry mientras Tori le sonreía al lado.

Sirius mira a Kathy, como quien dice esto te toca a ti. Harry y Tori miran a Sirius y luego a Kathy, con la curiosidad impregnada en sus ojos.

-Mama está embarazada chicos -anuncia Kathy con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Vamos a tener un nuevo hermano? Pregunta Harry con sorpresa.

-O hermana -corrige Tori y Harry le rueda los ojos. Una vez que los niños ya felices se despiden Kathy suelta un suspiro y siente el brazo de Sirius atraerla hacia él, impresionantemente había sido mas fácil de lo que había creído.

,,,,,,,...

-Tori apresúrate o voy a empezar –grita Harry desde la sala ansioso por comenzar a abrir todos los regalos de navidad que tiene, por alguna razón piensa que ese año han tenido bastantes, quizás es porque no solo vienen los usuales de todos sus tíos, sino que hay que agregarles los regalos que recibieron de sus amigos en Hogwarts.

La pelinegra baja las escaleras todavía en pijamas –los regalos no se van a ir a ningún lado –le dice risueña Torio sentándose en el suelo al lado de Harry.

Harry le roda los ojos y mira impaciente todos los regalos debajo del gran árbol de navidad frente a ellos, escoge dos que tienen la envoltura igual y le entrega uno a Tori. Ninguno de los dos se detiene a ver quien lo ha mandado, sino que lo abren con agilidad, Harry un tanto más rápido que su hermana. Ambos quedan con un suéter marrón en las manos, cada uno con las iniciales respectivas de los niños.

-¿Quién les mandó eso? –pregunta Kathy entrando a la sala y sentándose en un sillón justo detrás de los niños, se acomoda con los cojines de la sala y se acaricia con delicadeza su vientre que ya está empezando a crecer.

Harry y Tori intercambian una mirada, Harry se encoge de hombros y se coloca el suéter, Tori rebusca entre la envoltura y encuentra la nota con la que venían los regalos –la señora Weasley los ha tejido ella misma, dice que los hace para cada miembro de la familia y que Ron le ha hablado de nosotros.

-Le escriben luego y le agradecen –les dice Kathy sonriente mientras Tori se coloca su suéter.

-Si mamá –responden ambos en coro y Harry ya está buscando mas regalos que abrir.

-Bonito conjunto, ¿De dónde lo sacaron? –pregunta Sirius entrando en la sala con un bostezo, se sienta al lado de Kathy y recibe una mala mirada de los niños pero sin pasar a mas porque están ocupados con sus regalos.

Al final ya tienen abierto los de Hermione, los de los tíos, Remus y Jules, la abuela, los de Ron, los de Sirius y Kathy, el que Tori le ha dado a Harry y viceversa y solo queda un extraño paquete debajo del árbol. Tori gatea hasta él, en medio de papeles y envolturas y todo el relajo que pudieron haber dejado al abrir todos los regalos. Lo examina con cuidado y se lo arroja a Harry, pues el regalo es para él. Con la misma agilidad con la que ha abierto todos los demás regalos, Harry le quitó la envoltura a ese, se puso de pie y extendió lo que creían sus ojos era una capa de mago.

-¿Eso es una capa? –pregunta Tori desde el suelo y Harry se encoge de hombros.

-Harry, ¿Quién te envió eso? –pregunta Sirius poniéndose de pie frente al niño, Harry lo mira confundido y ve que Kathy también tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que su papá.

-No lo sé, solo dice úsala bien –dice Harry viendo la pequeña carta con letras finamente dibujadas en el papel -¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

-Es la capa de invisibilidad de James –dicen a coro Sirius y Kathy, Sirius niega con la cabeza rápidamente y agrega –es la capa de invisibilidad de tu padre Harry, hace mucho había dicho algo sobre perderla o algo así. Anda pruébala –anima Sirius con una media sonrisa en el rostro –Harry lo duda por unos segundos, hay algo en las palabras invisibilidad que no puede terminar de creer, no al menos hasta que se echa la capa por los hombros y se cubre con ella, porque al mirar hacia abajo ya no puede ver su cuerpo. _Úsala bien. _Solo le bastaba intercambiar una mirada con Tori para que su hermana supiera que exactamente para que iba a utilizarla.

...

-No creo que deberías preocuparte tanto –le die Harry a su hermana con a voz baja, solo ellos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, justo frente a la cálida luz de la chimenea –mis planes siempre salen bien y no nos atrapan por ello, este no tiene ninguna diferencia.

Ambos ríen porque saben que no es cierto, esto es mucho más grande que cualquier travesura que hayan hecho antes -¿Qué hay de la vez en que querías probar volar en la noche? Terminaste estrellándote contra un árbol y la rama cayó en la ventana de la habitación de mamá y papá.

-Eso lo único que prueba aquí es que a papá se va a poner rojo de cólera cuando se dé cuenta –añade Harry y su sonrisa se borra por unos instantes -¿crees que a mamá le afecte? Y sabes… -Tori se encoge de hombros y por unos minutos ambos ven el fuego en silencio -¿Qué hay de l florero de mamá? Papá todavía cree que tío Ryan lo ha quebrado.

-Pero quebrar el florero de mamá por buscar dulces no es lo mismo que ir al tercer piso para buscar la piedra de Nicolás Flamel –arrebata Tori con inteligencia.

Harry lo piensa por unos momentos, es cierto da miedo pero sabe que él tiene que hacerlo, él y no Tori ni Hermione o Ron –no tienes que ir si no quieres, bueno…sería mejor que te quedaras aquí a salvo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –sentenció Tori –que no se te salga lo Potter y me dejes atrás.

Harry ríe con ella, entiende lo que dice con esa frase, porque Harry es tanto Potter como Black, y cuando Tori dice "que no se te salga lo Potter" es que no la deje atrás a ella porque así son ambos, todo lo hacen juntos, como si fueran gemelos. Harry extiende la mano y Tori la toma entre la suya con una sonrisa –hermanos primero.

-Hermanos primero –repite ella –si ha papás le va a dar un infarto al menos que le dé por ambos.

...

Ese Harry, nada mas espere a que se despierte y todo lo que le espera. Es que va a estar castigado hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad. ¿Qué se ha creído ese niño? A no, pero es que no siempre es solo Harry, si en su casa cuando cae un regaño cae doble, porque Tori nunca se queda atrás. Harry James Potter va a querer regresar con Voldemort cuando se despierte, porque la que se le espera con Sirius es grande. Y Tori, ¿No debió ella haber detenido a su hermano en semejante locura? Katherine Victoria Black también escucharía un buen sermón, pero cuando su hermano despertara. Porque aunque todos esos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de todas formas no podía dejar de preocuparse por la salud de su hijo. Once años cuidándolo para que Harry se dignara a ir el mismo en busca de Voldemort, o algo así.

-Sirius, estás por hacer un hueco en el piso –le dijo Kathy sentada desde una de las sillas al lado de la cama donde Harry dormía –ya siéntate que me estás mareando.

Sirius se detiene frente a ella -¿Cómo es posible que estés tan tranquila después de lo que acaba de suceder? –pregunta casi con desesperación al verla a ella, simplemente sentada y con una mano en su vientre.

-Porque de nada sirve perder la cabeza –contesta simplemente de manera irónica, se levanta con cuidado para acercarse a la cama de Harry, sonríe levemente y alza una mano para acariciar el cabello rebelde de Harry-¿creíste que las cosas iban a ser más sencillas? –dice todo con voz suave y sin mirar a Sirius -¿Ya te olvidaste de quien es hijo Harry? ¿O de todas esas cosas que ustedes hacían cuando estaban en Hogwarts? O ¿Qué por Harry el mago más tenebroso se perdió una noche? –Ríe levemente mientras observa al niño –un trol, una pelea con el hijo de Lucius y lo de anoche; yo ya me había preparado mentalmente para cosas más grandes que esa. De alguna manera Sirius sabe que tiene razón, se relaja un poco, pero eso no deja que un poco de preocupación le haga un hueco en el estomago. Se acerca a Kathy y la abraza por la espalda -¿Sabes que es lo más feo? –le susurra Kathy cuando tomando una mano de Sirius y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él –algo me dice que esto solo es el comienzo. Tenemos que aprender a ser fuertes para ayudarlo, si algo pasa estoy segura que será igual a James, querrá ir solo.

-Cosa bueno no pudo heredar –bufa Sirius y solo por ese momento, reconsidera el castigo que quería imponerle a sus hijos.


	20. Las sorpresas de la vida

Es una locura, solo así podía describirse la plataforma 9 y 3/4 el día en que los alumnos regresan a sus casas. Sirius Black buscó con la vista a sus dos pequeños, si aun recién los ha visto dos días antes cuando Harry estaba en la enfermería, y sabe que una vez que el pequeño Potter despertó la tremenda regañada que se han ganado. Si Kathy misma ha tenido que detenerlo a punta de varita y solo se ha detenido cuando vi la respiración entrecortada de Kathy por el enojo y con su mano libre acaricia a su hijo no nacido en su vientre. Quizás el merodeador se sintió apenado con sus dos pequeños, porque cuando los divisó ambos niños se despidieron de sus amigos, intercambiaron una mirada y caminaron con lentitud hacia él.

-Hola papá -saludaron ambos a coro y con la cabeza gacha.

Y es que Sirius no estaba hecho para castigar a sus hijos, podía regañarlos cuando la furia lo dominara porque él los protegía tanto y ellos habían expuesto su vida tanto. Un merodeador no puede regañar y castigar a sus hijos, a menos de que sea algo serio. Es cierto, Sirius no está acostumbrado a castigar a sus hijos, es Kathy la que siempre se encarga de eso, solo que hace dos días Sirius no dejó ni hablar a Kathy. El animago se pasa una mano por el cabello y se baja a la misma altura de sus hijos, y los mira con una sonrisa débil -venga que castigarlos por todas las vacaciones no es precisamente la idea más sensata -ve como esa leve sonrisita se empieza formar en los labios de sus hijos -no me hagan tener que castigarlos en el verano ¿Está bien? -ambos asienten y esa sonrisa ya está formada en los labios de sus hijos por completo -¿Qué ningún abrazo para su papá? Ya les da pena porque fueron a Hogwarts -con la risa automática de sus hijos cae al suelo, cuando sus hijos se abalanzan hacia él y lo abrazan ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Te extrañé mucho papá -le dijo Tori dejando un beso en la mejilla de su papá.

Con la ayuda de los niños Sirius se levanta y el trió desaparece de la estación. En su casa ambos niños corren de una sola vez, entran a la casa dando gritos y demás, que pronto se han encontrado con su tío Ryan y para cuando Sirius entra los dos saludan a su tío con energía. Suben a dejar sus cosas y Sirius se acerca a su cuñado.

-Deberías subir a verla, salió algo nerviosa -le dice Ryan sobre el estado de su hermana mayor.

Generalmente era Sirius que acompañaba a Kathy a cada chequeo de su embarazo, pero como ese día los chicos regresaron de Hogwarts fue Ryan en lugar de Sirius -gracias amigo -dice Sirius, Ryan asiente y se despide de Sirius para salir de la casa. Sirius respira hondo, sabe que Kathy está nerviosa por cualquier complicación que pueda salir en su embarazo y hasta ahora no ha salido ninguna, o al menos eso piensa él. Sirius da varias zancadas para subir las escaleras y llegar mucho más rápido a su habitación. Entra para ser recibido con una débil sonrisa de su esposa, sentada en la orilla de la cama. Sirius avanza hacia ella y la besa en la frente, se arrodilla frente a ella y besa su vientre con delicadeza -¿Todo bien? -pregunta entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, que ambos deja sobre su vientre.

Kathy se ve insegura, pero al final de un momento de silencio dice -no saben que puede ser, Jules dice que el bebé está en una posición que no puede decirnos si va a ser niña o niño.

-Pero no te dijo que hay algo malo ¿O sí? -preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa autosuficiente, que ella devolvió al instante.

-No, todo lo demás está perfecto -le responde Kathy dejando salir un suspiro.

Sirius se encoge de hombros y baja su cabeza hasta el vientre de su esposa -es que este ya está empezando a darnos sorpresas sin haber nacido -ambos se sonríen y Kathy acaricia la cabeza de su esposo.

-Sirius ¿Y los chicos? -pregunta Kathy animada de ver a sus dos hijos de nuevo, porque a ella le han hecho mucha falta, se pasa casi todo el día sola sin ellos. Sirius se levanta y la ayuda a ponerse de pie -Sirius, igual tengo miedo -le dijo Kathy mientras apoyaba su espalda en el pecho de Sirius y él corría sus brazos hasta donde podía y la abrazaba -me asusta que un bebé tan grande que a penas y me deja caminar no puedan saber que sexo eso.

Sirius la besa en la mejilla, si fuera honesto le diría a ella que también está igual de asustado, pero sabe que eso no le ayudaría nada a su esposa, así que tiene que decirle lo mismo que él se dice para sentirse mejor -Kathy mi vida se está poniendo cómodo allí adentro, va a pasar nueve meses allí, yo lo haría.

-¡Mamá! -vino el grito de Harry y Tori cuando ambos y con cuidado se acercaron a abrasar a su madre. Sirius agradece que no haya tenido que decir nada más por el momento y solo reza en su interior para que su nuevo hijo o hija nazca sano y salvo.

...

Es raro ver como los días pasan tan rápido que a penas y te das cuenta. En el transcurso de las vacaciones, Harry y Tori han dormido hasta tarde, hecho un par de jugarretas, ayudado a Kathy a dejar listo la nueva habitación de su hermano o hermana. Ese año y a diferencia de todos los anteriores Harry y Tori celebrarían su cumpleaños juntos. Una semana de diferencia era suficiente para que solo por ese año pidieran una unión, sabiendo que posiblemente su nuevo hermano nacería pronto.

-Familia estoy en casa -anunció Sirius dejando su abrigo y sus cosas del trabajo en la entrada, sabiendo bien que lo estaban esperando a él para celebrar con sus hijos. Kathy estaba en el comedor con Tori que había terminado de traer todos los regalos que todos les habían regalado. Sirius entra y besa a sus dos mujeres -¿Y Harry? -pregunta Sirius buscando el elemento faltante de su familia.

-Harry, ya llegó tu papá -anunció Kathy -¿Quieres traer las cosas de la cocina?

Hubo una respuesta automática, Tori miró a sus padres extrañada pero no dijo nada, algo le dijo que Harry estaba en algo más que traer su pastel de la cocina. Nadie se dio cuenta con exactitud, hasta que al mismo Sirius le ha caído el pastel de cumpleaños en la cabeza.

-Harry -dijo calmadamente el animago, como tomando una boconada de aire para no gritar, no tiene lógica que su hijo le tire su pastel de cumpleaños en la cabeza por hacerle una broma. ¿Qué niño haría eso?

-Lo siento yo...yo...yo- y allí Harry se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba que sus papás le creyeran que un elfo doméstico le arrojara el pastel a Sirius y no él... Tendría que explicar muchas cosas que ni él mismo entendía, bueno quizás a Tori que por hacer todas las locuras con él no se confía del silencio que ha guardado. Es más, Harry suspira aliviado cuando su mamá se inclina y con un dedo le limpia la mejilla a su papá y luego se la lleva a la boca y lo saborea con gusto, Sirius saca su varita y con un simple movimiento se quita todo el pastel de encima -lo siento -repite Harry una vez más y solo por si acaso.

Sirius suspira y le niega con la cabeza -tendremos que conseguir uno para mañana- se levanta de la mesa y se lleva a Harry con él -me ayudas a cocinar por perder el pastel y estaba muy rico -Harry ríe y se deja llevar por su papá, al menos las intenciones de Dobby no se han cumplido.

...

-Oye ¿No ha vuelto a aparecer? -le pregunta Tori a su hermano el día siguiente, Harry niega con la cabeza -eso es raro, para que quería un elfo no dejarte ir a Hogwarts -Harry se encoge de hombros y los dos siguen caminando a través de todas las personas en Diagon Alley, buscando sus cosas para ir a Hogwarts ese año.

Esquivan a las personas en la calle y justo antes de llegar a la librería donde se reunirían con sus padres se encuentran con Hermione y los tres buscan a Ron adentro. Es difícil encontrarlo, porque adentro hay muchas más personas de las que hay afuera pero divisan a Ron y sus hermanos en una esquina y llegan a saludar.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? -pregunta Tori mirando a su alrededor un poco incómoda.

-El autor de un libro nuevo está por allá -le contesta Kathy antes de que Ron o Hermione puedan responder por ellos -Harry quieres ayudarme con esto, su papá tiene lo demás -le entrega un grupo de libros a Harry y se lleva una mano a la espalda.

-Mamá ellos son Ron y Hermione -le explica Tori.

-Un placer señora Black -se adelantó a decir Hermione, Ron le sonrío algo apenado

Kathy le regaló una sonrisa amigable y luego le dijo a sus hijos -cuando estén listos nos buscan -Harry y Tori asienten y Kathy se retira en busca de Sirius.

Tratar de salir de allí era tan difícil como entrar, los amigos trataron incluso por en medio de las personas y fue agotador. Incluso porque los reporteros trataron de sacarle fotos a Harry, pero bastó que le pusieron un dedo encima al pelinegro para que Sirius sacara a su hijo de allí y los amenazara a todos. Al final, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tori y la hermana menor de Ron, Ginny, lograron estar cerca de la salida, y creyeron que ya estaban fuera cuando se encontraron con Draco.

-Ignórenlo, solo salgamos -dijo Harry y justo antes de que pudiera el mismo moverse.

-Señor Potter -dijo un señor casi de la misma apariencia que Draco -si me permite -le dijo jalándolo con fuerza y separando con su bastón el cabello rebelde de Harry.

-Lucius suelta a mi hijo antes de que yo suelte otra cosa en tu fea cara -siseo Kathy que apareció justo detrás de los niños, Harry se cruzó un segundo con esa mirada en su mamá que le hace sentir un escalofríos en toda la espalda, Lucius solo esperó unos segundos para soltar a Harry.

Lucius dio un bufido, como si él mismo no se hubiera intimidado por la mirada -Katherine, como siempre juntada con lo peor -dijo mirando con recelo el caldero y unos libros de la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Lucius no tienes nada mejor que hacer -añadió Sirius abrazando a su esposa por la espalda antes que le echara una maldición imperdonable a Malfoy, no es que le importara pero era demasiado para Kathy con ocho meses y medio de embarazo -ve a cepillarte el cabello, tu pasatiempo favorito -se escuchó la risa que los niños trataban de aguantar, Sirius se inclina un poco para estar a la altura de los chicos -salgan, ya les he dicho yo que embarazada es peligrosa -con una sonrisa los cuatro salen de la tienda y Sirius saca a Kathy, quien se van no sin antes de hacer más pálido a Malfoy con una de sus miradas.

...

Se había sentido incómoda todo el día, Kathy no se logra explicar porqué. Y de pronto en la noche Sirius le dice que tiene que salir a arreglar un inconveniente, pero no le dice cuál es el inconveniente. Está sola en casa porque justo esa mañana sus hijos han regresado a Hogwarts. Se sienta en el sillón de la sala, justo frente a la chimenea y trata de relajarse, que no tiene ningún motivo para estar nerviosa o ansiosa. Y de pronto lo siente, una punzada de dolor fuerte que recorre todo su cuerpo y llega hasta su vientre, trata de incorporarse pero el mismo dolor no la deja. Y es que si antes de que empezara a tener contracciones le es difícil ponerse en pie, en ese momento era más que imposible. ¿Qué hará ella? Está sola y sin poder moverse de allí. Y antes de que piense bien que hacer, las llamas de la chimenea se tornan de un color azul intenso y Remus Lupin entra en la casa.

-Remy, no puedo moverme -le dice Kathy en un quejido y el licántropo entiende a la perfección lo que está sucediendo. Se apresura hasta ella y como puede la ayuda a ponerse en pie, para llevarla a St. Mungo por la chimenea. Ya Kathy no sabe ni lo que Remus está haciendo ni a donde la lleva, pero la última vez que ella estaba embarazada fue Remus quien la ayudó, así que confía en que va saber que hacer -¿Dónde está Sirius? -le pregunta Kathy a Remus sosteniéndolo de la camisa justo en el momento en que Remus pensaba salir de la habitación en donde habían acomodado a Kathy.

-¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar? -pregunta Remus.

Kathy duda por varios momentos, se le ve la preocupación en el rostro -yo conseguiré a alguien que le avise. ¿En dónde está?

-Hogwarts -responde Remus en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para evitar que ambas mujeres lo escuchen.

-¿Y qué demonios está haciendo en Hogwarts? -demanda Kathy mientras una contracción más y jala a Remus para tenerlo a centímetros de su rostro.

-Katherine yo no sé -dice Remus tratando de dar una sonrisa simple para calmar la furia de la mujer que lo aprieta, jala y entierra sus uñas cada vez que una nueva contracción se genera.

Juliet entra de nuevo en la habitación y se acomoda frente a Kathy para ver si ya está lista para empezar a pujar. Remus trata de irse, viendo que ya su mujer de regreso y que es posible que Sirius ya venga en camino -¡Que ni si quiera se te ocurra dejarme sola Lupin! -amenaza Kathy jalándolo justo hasta abajo.

Remus mira a su esposa, que en ese caso es la medimaga de Mary, Jules ríe especialmente divertida -ya la oíste Remus -el licántropo suspira y toma la mano de su amiga, no tiene remedio después de todo y se quedará con ella -bien Kathy esto va a ser más rápido de lo que creía, este bebé está más afuera que adentro ¿Lista? -Kathy negó con la cabeza pero Juliet hizo como si no le hubiera preguntado -bien, a la de 3. 1, 2, 3...

Kathy puja lo más fuerte que puede, a su lado, Remus se lamenta todos los arañazos que recibe -ni en luna llena...-dice en voz bajita, cuando Kathy cae acostada en la cama tratando de retomar el aire por el primer esfuerzo.

-¡Cállate Lupin! -exclama Juliet -Kathy uno más ya tengo la cabeza, te dije que iba a ser rápido. Vamos 1, 2, 3...

-SIRIUS...

...

Sirius Black se masajea los sentidos con cuidado mientras camina primero por Hogwarts al lado de Arthur Weasley, está apenado con el padre del amigo de su hijo porque perdió su auto a culpa de Harry y Ron, lo pagará él por supuesto pero aun así le apena la situación.

-descuida Sirius, estás cosas pasan -le dice Arthur tratando de que Sirius se calme, aun así Sirius solo puede verlo un poco extrañado. ¿Qué padre te dice esas cosas pasan cuando tus hijos acaban de hacer lo que hicieron Harry y Ron juntos? -después de ser padre de Fred y George ya nada me sorprende -le explica el señor Weasley y Sirius le da una media sonrisa, eso es justo lo que Charlus Potter le solía decir a la madre de James cuando hacían algo.

Caminaron directo a la oficina del profesor de pociones de la escuela, lo cual le extrañó un poco a Sirius porque su hijo debería de estar en la oficina del director, tenía ese mal presentimiento siendo que el profesor de pociones es Severus Snape. Ambos padres entran al mismo tiempo al aula, Sirius se cruza una mirada con Harry, puede ver el terror en la mirada de su hijo. Pero pronto su atención se distrae cuando prefiere ver que es lo que Severus tiene que decirle.

-El señor Potter y el señor Weasley han cometido un grave acto -explica Severus mirando amenazante a los dos niños que tragan saliva -violaron más de 11 reglas de la escuela, los vieron tres muggles sin contar los daños al sauce boxeador que lleva más tiempo que ustedes en esta escuela -dice dándole una mirada significativa a Sirius, que el animago decide ignorar -la expulsión creo que es el único castigo -finaliza Snape con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Snape, me gustaría que el profesor Dumbledore decida quien expulsa a los alumnos de esta escuela -le dice Sirius con voz ronca y seria.

-Es lo adecuado Snape, no podemos sacar a nuestros hijos de aquí sin que crucemos unas palabras con el director -lo apoya Arthur decidido.

Harry y Ron intercambian una mirada de alivio al ver que ambos de sus padres los están apoyando, ambos internamente agradecen que hayan sido ellos y no sus madres los que se presentaran. En especial porque Harry ya estaba muy bien enterado de lo mal que el profesor Snape y su padre se llevaban, bueno sus dos padres.

-Profesor Snape, lamento decirle que ningún alumno será expulsado esta noche -interrumpió la voz de Minerva McGonagall al entrar en la oficina, Sirius le mandó una sonrisa de victoria a Snape que solo se quedó inmóvil -pero estarán castigados hasta que yo lo diga y bajo mi supervisión. Gracias de todas formas Profesor, yo me haré cargo, soy la jefa de su casa de todas formas -dice indicándole a los dos niños que salgan de allí.

Harry y Ron corren fuera lo más rápido que pueden, agradecidos porque unas semanas en detención son mucho mejor que ser expulsados. Sirius se detiene a sonreírle victorioso a Snape antes de salir de allí y tener una charla con Harry. Busca a su hijo que ya lo espera en el pasillo, Sirius se acerca y momentáneamente no sabe qué decir, se pasa la mano por la cabeza y se tranquiliza, tampoco quiere excederse como la última vez.

-Harry, si te defendí no es que significa que no crea que mereces ser castigado -Harry asiente y Sirius sabe que por la cara que tiene su hijo es porque el niño está apenado -te disculparás con los Weasley y...-se inclina para que solo Harry pueda escucharlo -tú madre no se entera de esto hasta después de que nazca el bebé ¿De acuerdo? Está muy nerviosa y se va a preocupar mucho.

-Lo siento...-dice Harry y en verdad lo siente, no quiere que su mamá sufra por él ni nada, aun no entiende cómo es que no pudo cruzar la barrera con Ron.

Sirius le medio sonríe -piensa antes de actuar. -aconseja Sirius antes de ponerse en pie correctamente.

-Señor Black...-y cuando Sirius se gira y ve que es el mismísimo Dumbledore que lo busca se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

...

-Aquí -grita Sirius una vez que escucha el tremendo quejido o pujido de su esposa con su nombre. Reemplaza a Remus que sale del lugar quejándose de tener la muñeca rota, su esposa le da una mala mirada y deja que se marche. Por otro lado Kathy da un último esfuerzo y el llanto de un bebé inunda toda la habitación -es una niña Kathy -dice Sirius cuando Jules le pasa a una pequeña pelinegra en un bulto rosado -tenemos otra pequeña nena -dice mientras mira impresionado a la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Es suya, su hija, es increíble como una cosa tan pequeña, hermosa e indefensa la haya creado él. Se acerca y la recuesta con el mayor cuidado en el pecho de Kathy, que suelta una lágrima sin querer cuando ve a su pequeña pelinegra en su pecho. Que instantáneamente ha dejado de llorar, con el sonido de la voz de su padre.

Remus ya ha entrado de regreso a la habitación con mucho mejor humor que el anterior, pero es que ya no está siendo maltratado por nadie y quiere conocer a su pequeña sobrina. Y cuando Sirius, el orgulloso padre la muestra es cuando escuchan el quejido de dolor de Kathy.

-Jules -llama Kathy y la medimaga ya está haciendo todo lo posible por saber que pasa, tiene la vista de los tres en ella y, cuando se detiene y sus ojos se ven como platos Sirius traga saliva, Remus le quita a la bebé de las manos solo para tenerla a salvo y Kathy está más que desesperada -habla -le dice con voz autoritaria y se aferra de Sirius de la misma forma en que había dañado a Remus.

-Falta uno -les dice y ninguno le entiende -van a tener gemelos, por eso no podía ver a la perfección. Van a tener gemelos -concluye.

Sirius se ha quedado inmóvil, Kathy quizás lo hubiera hecho también, pero después de que las contracciones se hicieron cada vez más fuertes la noticia le llegó más rápida que a su esposo. Toma a Sirius de la camisa y en medio del dolor de una contracción jala al merodeador que está en shock, Sirius se sacude la cabeza y entiende que ahora lo que debe de hacer es ayudar a su mujer,

-Bien, aquí vamos otra vez Kat -dice Jules para que Kathy comenzara a pujar una vez más -vamos Kathy uno más, uno grande.

Kathy niega con la cabeza, siente que ya no tiene ni fuerzas para sostenerse de Sirius -Kathy vamos hermosa, el último -ánima Sirius apretando él la mano de ella. Puja y cierra los, escucha el llanto de su bebé, pero lo demás se hace borroso y por ese momento sus ojos ya no ven más.

...

-Papá ¿Seguro que va a estar bien? -Kathy está segura que esa es la voz de Tori, pero ¿Qué hará su hija allí? Se supone que deberían de estar en Hogwarts, bueno tal vez Sirius los trajo para que conocieran a los bebés.

Kathy abre los ojos y le sonríe a Harry que está a su lado derecho -Tori -llama Harry indicándole que su mamá acaba de despertar. Hasta ese momento Kathy no se había dado cuenta de que su hija mayor estaba sentada justo al lado de sus pies en la cama. Kathy le sonríe y con la ayuda de Harry se sienta en la cama.

-Buen día mamá -saluda Sirius dándole un beso rápido en los labios y regalándole una gigantesca sonrisa -les dije que solo estaba cansada -dijo Sirius haciendo que Tori se sonrojara y que Harry riera -¿Quieres ver a tus hijas? -Kathy asiente y siente que su pecho se le llena de alegría cuando escuchó decir tus hijas. Sirius se movió a unas pequeñas cunas que estaban justo a un lado de ellos, primero sacó un bulto rosado y se lo dio a Kathy con el mayor cuidado -a esta no alcanzaste a verla.

Una sonrisa inexplicablemente hermosa y grande apareció en los labios de Kathy una vez que contempló a su hija en brazos, sus hijas no eran gemelas idénticas porque la que cargaba en brazos era pelirroja, justo igual a ella. Aunque cuando Sirius se acercó con la otra nena en los brazos se dio cuenta de que su color de piel era claro como el de ella, en ambas niñas, todo lo demás es muy probable que lo hayan sacado de Sirius.

-Es muy hermosa mami -le susurró Harry que con un dedo acarició la cabecita de la bebé -es que se parecí a ti.

-¿Han pensado como llamarlas? -preguntó Tori viendo la bebé que cargaba su papá.

Sirius niega levemente -es que tampoco esperábamos dos, nos vendrían bien algo de ayuda -dijo Sirius mirando a sus hijos y Kathy asintió apoyándolo.

Los cuatro guardan silencio mientras piensan detenidamente es Kathy que alarga una mano libre y le despeina aun más el cabello a Harry -yo tengo un nombre para esta -dice indicando a la niña que tenía en brazos, los tres la miran expectantes -Lily -les dice Kathy sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a Harry que le sonríe entendiendo porqué ella había escogido ese nombre.

-Lilian Marie Black -cita Sirius cambiando un apellido del que recordaba era el nombre completo de Lily Evans.

-Entonces ella debería llevar un nombre parecido -le dice Tori acercándose a la otra bebé -o algo que empiece con L...como...Linda, Lucy...no...Lyra, suena como flor también.

-Es una estrella, de la constelación de Orión -le dice Kathy guiñándole un ojo a Sirius.

El animago se sonríe ante la idea, no puede negar que aunque sea un nombre demasiado peculiar le gusta -Lyra Joanna Black. ¿Les gusta así?

-Perfecto -le dice Kathy y sus hijos sonríen.

Sirius mira al pequeño bulto en sus brazos y no puede evitar sonreír al pensar lo rápido que ha crecido su familia, quizás sea una forma de la vida o de Dios si es que existe uno que se acuerde de él, por haber perdido uno le regresa dos. Ahora Sirius tenía cinco razones para vivir.


	21. Por la familia

Hola, de verdad si es que creo haberme tardado mil disculpas, y ademas mil disculpas porque de verdad este capitulo en lo personal nunca me gusto como quedo y si no es porque tengo mejores ideas para el siguiente es porque lo publico, no es tan corto pero a mi no me gusta creop que le falta algo...pero bueno a raiz de tanta incistencia de que publique aqui les va...gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

IMPORTANTE:si no me responde esto en sus proximos comentarios queden por seguro de que no actualizare...quiero consentir un poco a mis lectores y pensé que en esto ustedes me podían ayudar. Ya saben todos que Harry y Ginny van a quedar juntos en algún momento, Ron Y Hermione también, pero Y Tori? No la vamos a dejar solita O si? Asi que aqui va una pequeña encuesta para ustedes. Con quien se queda Tori, ...las opciones son:

A) Fred o George, digo yo que seria una buena opcion por el carater opuesto de los gemelos y la tranquilidad y timidez de Tori.  
B) Oliver Wood, anque si lo pensámos bien el jugador de Quiddicth es muy mayor para ella.  
C) Cedric Diggory...aunque no se si estaria tentada a que muera o no...aqui entre nos no me cae muy bien Cho.

Recuerden él afortunado ganador se va a quedar con la hija mayor de los Black, pero va a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto cuando Sirius se de cuenta.

Hasta entonces...disfruten la lectura.

* * *

POR MI FAMILIA

Las risitas de Tori inundaron el baño, Hermione rodó los ojos y Ron observó sin entender. Pero para la mayor de los Black era imposible no reír al ver al fantasma de Myrtle la llorona flotar alrededor de Harry y guiñarle los ojos.

-Ya veo porque nadie viene aquí -afirmó Ron un poco asustado, el fantasma le dio una mala mirada y se fue llorando por el retrete.

-¡Que grosero Ron! -exclamó Hermione pero Harry soltó un suspiro de agradecimiento. Tori soltó a reír de verdad y miró a Hermione, que sonrío con ella -saben que esto ya está casi listo, ¿Porqué no regresan esta noche para probar la poción? Si es que no les gusta tanto.

Casi corriendo salieron los otros dos, Hermione dejó salir un bufido molesto. Ese par de ojos grises como los de su padre brillaron en Tori mientras reía, a ella le daba mucha gracia todos los cambios de humor de Hermione.

-Herms, no deberías de ser tan mala con Ron -dijo Tori risueña -¿O es que también te gusta pelear con él?

-Tal vez -dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y dándole los últimos toques a su poción multijugos -¿A qué te refieres con que me gusta pelear con él también? -preguntó y cuando Tori le dio una mirada de "si sabes Hermione", fue cuando ella se sonrojó y Tori rió de nuevo, inexplicablemente ese día estaba feliz, claro solo sonreía cuando estaba con alguien como Hermione -bueno no es que se haya dado cuenta, tú lo sabes por qué bueno...-concluyó Hermione poniéndose de pie -vamos, hay que buscar unas candidatas de Slytherin para esta noche.

...

-Oye Tori -llamó Harry sentándose en la cena al lado de su hermana, la pelinegra se giró a verlo y le sonrió -¿Sabes que se traen Ron y Hermione?

Tori se encogió de hombros -Hermione no ha dicho nada exactamente, es raro sabes, se la ha pasado buscando mucho sobre la cámara de los secretos. Ya casi ni la veo haciendo deberes. -Tori lo pensó varios minutos, no es que ella no sospechara que es lo que Hermione se tiene con Ron, pero por algo prefería quedárselo aun para ella, solo por si estuviera equivocada -creo que está preocupada, con esa tontería de la sangre sucia -Harry asiente y es que a todos les preocupa en cierta parte Hermione, aunque supieran que Malfoy no era el heredero de Slytherin la amenaza estaba hecha -¿Qué hay con el libro que encontraste? ¿Tenía algo? -Harry le explicó lo que había visto en el diario de Tom Riddle, después de pensarlo un poco Tori le dijo -ten cuidado, ese dichoso diario puede ser una trampa o un engaño, yo no creo que Hagrid haya hecho algo malo y no sabes quién lo dejo allí tirado solo para que lo encontraras. No me gusta.

-¡Victoria no seas miedosa! -exclamó Harry demasiado alto quizás porque generó que varios a su alrededor los observaran, y que Tori se sonrojara, tan solo bajo la voz para decir lo siguiente -tienes que tenerle miedo a todo y yo siempre tengo que estar contigo.

Tori se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se quedó al lado de Harry evidentemente molesta -lo siento si me preocupa que alguien quiera hacerte daño y nadie te pidió que te quedaras todo el tiempo conmigo, puedo hacer las cosas sola, muchas gracias -se fue de allí a paso ligero y con la mirada en el suelo, porque ella podía ser tímida pero miedosa no era y el último que quería que le dijera esas cosas era Harry. Harry es su hermano, bueno así lo creía ella, y ya suficiente tenía con que todos los que se topara en el castillo cuando andaba sola la molestaran. Porque Harry más que considerarlo su hermano era su mejor amigo, y no piensa que siendo su mejor amigo debería de ser así con ella. Quizás porque Harry ya no la conoce como antes, quien sabe.

Se limpia una lágrima traicionera de la mejillas y apretando los libros que llevaba en las manos entró en la biblioteca. Todas las noches acompañaba a Hermione en la búsqueda de la cámara de los secretos, ella hacia sus deberes y Hermione buscaba en millones de libros. Tori tenía ese presentimiento y pensaba que tal vez si Hermione no estuviera sola, no sería atrapada. Se sienta al lado de Hermione y empieza a terminar su ensayo de pociones.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Hermione en un susurro, Tori asiente sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. Y hasta allí el tema queda zanjado, el tiempo pasa lentamente, tanto que para cuando Hermione vuelve a hablar Madame Pince ya está cerrando la biblioteca -¡Lo tengo! -exclamó Hermione mientras Tori recogía sus cosas. Ambas escuchan el llamado de la bibliotecaria, Hermione deja salir un bufido y cuando nadie las ve arranca la hoja del libro. Tori la mira asustada. ¡Hermione Granger arrancando una hoja de un libro del la biblioteca! Le costó trabajo deshacerse de su asombro y seguir a la pelirroja fuera de la biblioteca. Caminaron, bueno casi corrieron hasta estar seguras de que estaban solas, para que Hermione abriera la hoja arrugada que había arrancado -estuve buscando como loca pensando que lo que había en la cámara era algún especie de hechizo que perseguía a los de...ya sabes, sangre sucia -dice Hermione muy rápido rodando los ojos -pero luego recordé que una vez había leído sobre criaturas mágicas -le enseña el dibujo a Tori de una serpiente y vuelve a enrollar la pagina en sus manos, mientras busca un pequeño espejo entre sus cosas -eso es un basilisco, mata a las personas cuando lo ven a los ojos. Creo que se mueve por las tuberías del castillo.

-¿Para qué es el espejo? -pregunta Tori viendo como Hermione lo sostenía frente a ella.

-Si no lo veo a los ojos no moriré -le dice Hermione y ambas se detienen en el pasillo. Las dos se miran a los ojos con miedo, porque están solas en medio de un pasillo y ya es demasiado tarde.

Tori despega la mirada de Hermione, hacia el otro extremo y en la pared ve varias y pequeñas arañas que corren a toda velocidad fuera. Recuerda con un nudo en el estómago cuando estuvo en los ataques anteriores, habían arañas actuando raro también -Hermione debemos ir...-se queda sin terminar su oración porque su amiga ya está petrificada atrás de ella, toma el espejo de la mano de Hermione y sale corriendo, porque escucha un siseo atrás de ella y el hecho de que ella no fuera "sangre sucia", no significaba de que aquel animal también quisiera atraparla a ella. Sentía las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, esperaba que Hermione estuviera bien. Y justo con ese pensamiento se distrajo, porque lo último que vio fue dos ojos amarillos y penetrantes por el vidrio del espejo, antes de quedar inmóvil.

...

-Sirius tus hijas -dice Kathy empujando a Sirius para que se despierte, ella levanta el brazo de Sirius y sale de la cama, pero Sirius no se mueve.

-Son tuyas hasta que amanezca -dijo Sirius moviéndose en la cama -solo está llorando una amor.

Pero es que Kathy ya conoce a sus hijas y Sirius también las conoce, pero después de todos esos meses y que al fin el sueño de las gemelas se estabilizara Kathy entendía porque no quería moverse. El problema es que sus hijas no lo ponían así, cuando lloraba una, no más de unos minutos después lloraba la otra -Sirius -dijo Kathy en ese tono de voz que su marido se levantó al instante y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

Kathy lo sigue con una sonrisa, para cuando llega a la habitación de las bebes lo encuentra inclinado sobre la cuna de las niñas, hablándoles y logrando que dejaran de llorar. Kathy abraza a Sirius por la espalda y lo besa en la mejilla, conjura dos biberones y le entrega uno a Sirius. Esa es la rutina, un bebé cada uno hasta que después de beber todo el contenido del biberón ambas regresaban a dormir pacíficamente. Sirius acostó a Lily primero y se quedó viendo con una media sonrisa en los labios a Kathy y a Lyra, hasta que el bebé estuvo en su enorme cuna al lado de su hermana. Kathy se acerca Sirius y enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de su hombre, se para en puntillas y le besa los labios con delicadeza -gracias -le susurra a centímetros de los labios de Sirius. Él dice un de nada con una sonrisa, porque sabe que dice gracias por levantarte hasta más de ocho veces cada noche por ayudarme a con las niñas, sin importar cuánto trabajo tenía Sirius nunca le dijo que no, pero es que cuidar de sus hijas es la única tarea incansable de Sirius. Se acerca a ella y la besa de nuevo, gruñe demasiado fuerte cuando ella separa sus labios de los de él por cierto picoteo que hay en la ventana. Mira a sus hijas para ver si ninguna se ha despertado, ya sea por su gruñido o por ese ruidito molesto, pero las niñas aun duermen -Hogwarts -susurra Kathy cerrando la ventana y dando una mirada a Sirius sale de la habitación de las niñas. Sirius enciende la luz, pero ella ya va por media carta y por su cara, las noticias no son buenas. ¿Pero qué clase de noticias puede esperar cuando te mandan una lechuza a la media noche de la escuela de tus hijos? Y sabe que no es nada bueno cuando Kathy le entrega la carta y ve sus ojos llorosos -Tori está petrificada -le dice antes de que pudiera leerla y la mujer se abraza a él.

Sirius abraza con una mano a su esposa y con la otra detiene la carta y la lee con rapidez. La arruga en su mano cuando termina y abraza a Kathy con fuerza -iremos mañana, no hay nada que podamos hacer, Poppy le hará la poción -y lo dice para creérselo él también, porque necesita saber que su hija va a estar bien. Solo dos duermen tranquilas y muy cerca de él. Falta Harry y Tori y él estaría tranquilo. Esa noche se vuelve un poco difícil conciliar el sueño, para ambos, y lo primero que hicieron cuando ya era una hora adecuada en la mañana fue buscar una niñera para las gemelas, si bien era cierto que no podían hacer nada por Tori al menos tenían el derecho de verla, y con suerte calmarse un poco.

Dumbledore los recibió y después de estar enterados de la situación los dejaron ir a la enfermería. Sirius entró primero, Kathy se detuvo en la entrada, porque allí estaba Harry con cara de preocupación y terminando de hablar con la profesora McGonagall. Lo último que escuchó fue que le preguntaban si sabía algo sobre el espejo que Tori llevaba en la mano cuando fue atacada. Harry negó con la cabeza y la profesora se marchó después de eso -Harry... -llamó Kathy acercándose a su hijo.

Harry sintió como esa punzada se le hacía grande en el pecho, él no debía haber peleado con Tori, si no lo hubiera hecho su hermana no estaría petrificada. Y cabe agregar que desde que vio los ojos de tristeza de Tori cuando se marchó del Gran Salón la ha buscado por todos lados para pedir disculpas. Así como lo hizo cuando era niño y lo seguiría haciendo si se lo permitieran, Harry se acercó a la mujer que ha llamado mamá todos esos doce años y se abrazó a ella. ¿Qué le importa a Harry si lo ven llorar en los brazos de su mamá? Cosas peores hablan de él en la escuela y a él simplemente no le importa. Kathy lo abraza y le besa la cabeza, le revuelve el cabello con una mano. Hasta que Harry se limpia las lágrimas, se separa de ella pero mira al suelo fijamente -yo tuve la culpa, le dije algo y ella se enojó conmigo. Le dije a papá que la cuidaría y no lo hice. No soy un buen hermano.

Kathy levanta el rostro del niño con ambas manos -si hubieras estado con ella probablemente estuvieras igual que Tori ahora. Que hallas tenido una discusión con tú hermana no significa que le hicieras eso -Harry duda ante esas palabras y esa sonrisa maternal lo hace sentirse mejor -¿Sabes que creo yo? Que eres el mejor hermano, créeme, yo sé de hermanos.

-Voy a buscar quien le hizo eso -dijo Harry decidido y se mordió el labio y sonrío, tal vez decir eso frente a su madre no era la mejor idea.

-Te voy decir algo aquí entre los dos -le dijo Kathy con una sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar a Harry -ni tú papá ni yo vamos a castigarte porque quieras encontrar eso, ni porque te pelees con un trol o busques una piedra que Voldemort quiere. Lo del automóvil del Señor Weasley si pero... Si no hicieras todo lo demás no serías el hijo que yo crie -Harry se sonroja un tanto, al menos se siente orgulloso de ello. Kathy deja salir un suspiro -solo trata de salir vivo de todo ¿Quieres? -Harry asiente y ambos se sonríen -¿Me acompañas?- le pregunta señalando la entrada de la enfermería. Harry la sigue, pero después que sus padres se vayan no va a descansar hasta saber qué es lo que hay en la cámara de los secretos.

...

Harry y Ron caminan a paso lento en dirección a la oficina del director, si es que son sinceros esa noche después de salir de la cámara ninguno de los dos ha dormido. Antes de dar la contraseña a la gárgola que dirige a la oficina del director Ron le dice a Harry -Gracias por salvar a Ginny de la cámara, Tori se pondrá bien.

Harry le sonríe y los dos empiezan a subir lentamente hacia la oficina del director, tocan la puerta y ante el aviso los dos niños abren la puerta. Se acercan lentamente y esperan nada más que el director no los castigue por haber hecho todo por su cuenta, pero la vida de sus hermanas estaba en juego y técnicamente, un profesor había ido con ellos. Al final Harry había escuchado todo lo que el Profesor Dumbledore tenía que decirles, pero había quedado en silencio en todo momento, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore lo había notado, cuando mandó a Ron a entregar la carta que liberaría a Hagrid.

-¿Te preocupa algo Harry? -preguntó el director de pie junto a él.

-¿Porqué hay tantas cosas iguales entre yo y...?

-Voldemort -concluyó Dumbledore por él -puede hablar parsel Harry, porque sin querer Voldemort te cedió muchas cosas de él el día en que te dejó es marca. La diferencia es las decisiones que tomas, eso es lo importante Harry.

Harry asintió -Profesor ¿La pócima de mandrágoras estará lista pronto?

-Si Harry, en muy poco tiempo -respondió el director con una sonrisa. Pero no pudo decir más porque Lucius Malfoy entró en ese momento a la oficina.

La primera imagen que Harry tuvo de Lucius Malfoy fue la de ese día en la tienda cuando su mamá lo amenazó y pudo ver el miedo en los ojos de aquel hombre de cabellera larga y rubia. Por lo tanto, cuando Lucius entró a la oficina ese día, lejos de sentirse amenazado y cohibido por la mirada del mayor, Harry simplemente reprimió las ganas de reír. Con el simple recuerdo de aquella vez. Y solo se distrajo por la sorpresa de ver a Dobby tras el mago, justo allí entendió porque Dobby había tratado de cuidarlo. Y lo menos que él podía hacer era devolverle el favor, pidió el diario de Tom Riddle y salió corriendo de la oficina para alcanzar a Malfoy -Señor Malfoy -gritó y el mago se detuvo y lo espero con la mirada seria, Dobby asomó su carita por detrás de su amo -creo que esto es suyo -dijo entregándole el diario, Lucius lo tomó y con despreció se lo dio a Dobby.

-Vámonos Dobby -ordenó sin quererle dar atención a Harry.

Este sonrió y le murmuró a Dobby -ábrelo.

El elfo hizo lo que le habían indicado -le ha dado una prenda a Dobby, Dobby es libre.

Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa y de ira en Lucius cuando se giró -vas a pagar por esto has liberado a mi sirviente -gruñó empuñando su varita hacia Harry.

En la mente traviesa de Harry estaba pensando decir algo como "le diré a mi mamá si hace algo", pero Dobby no le dio tiempo y con un chasquido de los dedos Lucius salió volando y fue a caer directo a los pies de Sirius, que justamente iba a preguntar por sus hijos. Sirius sonrió arrogante y Lucius se levantó furioso y se fue de allí.

-Harry -llamó Sirius con un tono un tanto severo en su voz.

El niño le sonrió, poniendo se carita angelical que cuando estaba mucho más pequeño lo había librado de más de un castigo -fue Dobby te lo juro -dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia el pequeño elfo.

-Entonces tendré que felicitar a Dobby -dijo Sirius explotando en una carcajada que hizo que Harry soltara el aire que había contenido. Sirius se acerca, con las manos en el estomago por reír tan fuerte

-Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby de un horrible servicio -dice Dobby tanto como para Harry como para Sirius -Dobby nunca podrá pagárselo.

Sirius le sonríe orgulloso a su hijo, Harry le devuelve la sonrisa a su papá, se inclina y le dice a Dobby -la próxima vez que sepas que algo malo va a pasar, trata de no tirarle mi pastel de cumpleaños a mi papá en la cabeza.

Dobby asiente y se le pueden ver sus pequeñas mejillas un tanto sonrosadas, agradece unas cuantas veces más antes de desaparecer.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunta Sirius a su hijo con una sonrisa, porque esos últimos días desde que Kathy le comentó sobre la conversación que ha tenido con Harry se ha sentido demasiado intranquilo. Cuando aceptó que debería de cuidar a Harry nunca pensó que el niño atraería tantos problemas, se supone que él se encargaría de darle una vida normal. A menos claro que una vida normal para un Potter sea esa, de lo contrario, quizás Sirius no sea tan mal padre.

-Todo bien -responde Harry, Sirius le sonríe y ambos caminan lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

...

Un año más pasa y allí están todos de regreso en la estación, listos para pasar un verano en familia. Se despiden de Ron y Hermione y buscan entre las personas a sus padres. Tori se pone en puntillas y mira a Harry un tanto frustrada porque no es tan alta como para ver demasiado, Harry ríe y él repite la acción de su hermana, solo que él si logra ver a Sirius y Kathy, cargando a Lyra y Lily en brazos, toma la mano de Tori y la jala en medio de las personas, hasta ver a sus dos padres. La pelinegra corre y abraza a sus padres, no ha sabido nada de ellos desde que ha sido petrificada y no necesita que nadie le diga que ellos estaban preocupados, lo sabe.

-¿Quieren ir a casa? -pregunta Sirius sonriente, se siente mejor cuando tiene a sus cuatro hijos juntos.

-¡Si! -exclaman Harry y Tori al mismo tiempo y la familia comienza caminar fuera de la estación. Sin embargo Harry se detiene, algo en la estación le llama la atención -Harry -le llama Tori, Harry mira a su hermana hasta que se acerca a él -¿Qué sucede?

Pero cuando Harry regresa la mirada ya no está -creí ver una rata mirándome por allá -le dice Harry. Tori lo mira extrañado, porque ella no ve nada -que importa, ya no está -le dice y jala a su hermana para irse del lugar.


	22. paranoia

**Bueno, les traje un capitulo bastante largo por la tardanza, pero es que queria que todos me dieran sus opiniones y de verdad gracias a todos los interesados. hoy presento el resultado de la encuesta y debo decir que me han dejado con muy buenas ideas todas sus sugerencias. MUCHAS GRACIAS! espero que les guste el capitlo.**

Sirius se acomoda en el sillón de su sala, se pasa una mano por el estomago sintiéndose satisfecho con todo lo que ha cenado, levanta un brazo para que Kathy se acomode en su pecho, su esposa le sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla antes de dejar que él la abrace. Le da sueño la cálida sensación de la sola luz de la llama en la chimenea, se hunde en el sillón y cierra los ojos, pero los vuelve a abrir cuando siente unas pequeñas manitas en sus piernas. Lo toman de los pantalones y con eso se impulsa hasta que puede ver una cabellera pelirroja en medio de sus piernas. Lily lo mira de forma traviesa y él solo puede sonreírle, Kathy se mueve de su pecho y deja que Sirius se incline para levantarla y sentarla en su regazo. Sirius le da un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña gemela y su vista viaja en el suelo de su sala hasta encontrar a su otra gemela. Lyra está a los pies de Harry, el niño de anteojos pelea con Tori, porque está en la misma circunstancia que él, tiene sueño de tanto comer y trata de acostarse en Tori que lo empuja para que escoja al sillón en lugar de ella, los tres hermanos sentados en el suelo. Pero mientras Tori y Harry pelean, Lyra le ha desatado las agujetas de los tenis a Harry y, la niña de pronto un añito y con carita de concentración le enreda como puede los cordones a su hermano mayor.

-Harry cuidado con los pies -le dice Sirius, porque Harry aun no se ha dado cuenta de que Lyra está haciendo travesuras a sus pies.

Los dos adolecentes miran a su padre y luego a la pequeña pelinegra a sus pies, Tori ríe bajito -¡Lyra! -protesta Harry y la niña ríe al igual que su hermana mayor, alza los brazos y Harry la levanta y la sienta en las piernas de Tori, mientras él se ata las agujetas una vez más. Tori le saca la lengua y se recuesta en Harry.

La chimenea cambia de color y Remus Lupin aparece, les sonríe a los chicos y se hace a un lado, justo para que su esposa aparezca detrás de él. Los dos Lupin intercambian una mirada -Sirius ¿Podemos hablar? -para los dos adolecentes sienten que ese tono no debe de ser nada bueno, pero es que su tío Remus muy pocas veces está de mal humor, aunque parezca cansado siempre es ha sido muy tranquilo con ellos. Harry y Tori se levantan a regañadientes, siempre que se va a hablar de algo interesante es que ellos tienen que irse. Lo último que ven antes de entregarle a Lyra a su tía es que Remus le entrega un papel a Sirius.

-Harry, Tori, se quedan -ordena Sirius y los dos chicos regresan frente al sillón donde habían estado sentados, curiosos por todo lo que van a escuchar.

Kathy sube con Jules y las dos niñas, que para ellas es hora de ir a la cama. Sirius se levanta de su cómodo sillón y dirige el camino hacia la cocina, donde los otros tres los siguen, se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa y espera que los otros tres ocupen un asiento cada quien. Remus le pasa el papel a Sirius una vez más, que lo mira y con una media sonrisa lo pone en la mesa y se lo acerca a Harry y a Tori. Los dos chicos la miran extrañados, si más ellos no pueden entender, lo que tienen es una vieja foto en donde aparece el padre de Harry, Sirius, Remus y a alguien que no saben quién, es una foto mágica porque los cuatro se mueven y hacen bromas entre sí.

-Esto es una foto vieja -le dijo Tori a su papá algo extrañada, había muchas de esas en la casa, lo único que había de nuevo era ese hombrecito que no conocía.

Sirius y Remus intercambian una mirada, como tratando de decidir quién será el de los dos que de las primeras explicaciones, pero es a Sirius a quién le toca primero -cuando Lily y James se enteran que Voldemort los buscaba decidieron poner esconderse para proteger a Harry, así que solo debía haber alguien que supiera la ubicación de donde vivían y esa persona los traicionó -un silencio se hizo en el lugar, Tori miró con cuidado a Harry que creyó que explotaría en rabia porque hasta ahora le dicen esto, siempre es así con él, es el último en enterarse de tantas cosas. Y ella lo entiende, después de esos dos años de colegio lo entiende mucho más. Sin embargo Harry parece contenerse, lo que le da paso a Sirius para que hable una vez más -se supone que yo iba a guardar el secreto, pero creí que era demasiado obvio, yo era el mejor amigo de James. Así que decidimos cambiarlo, Peter Pettigrew -dijo señalando a la persona que los dos no conocían en la fotografía -el día en que fui por Harry después del ataque Pettigrew ya no estaba, un dedo era todo lo que quedó de su rastro y creímos después de buscarlo, que estaba muerto.

-¿Creyeron? -preguntó Harry con voz desesperada, pero lo habían dejado quedarse y escuchar, no podía alterarse.

-Lo vieron cerca de Hogsmade esta mañana -dijo Remus tranquilamente -el ministro de magia a mandado a dementores alrededor del lugar para atraparlo, estamos seguros de que quiere entrar a Hogwarts.

Sirius miró a su hijo por varios momentos -Harry -llamó inclinándose por la mesa y llamando la atención del chico -no dejé que escucharan esto para que los dos corran a buscar a esa rata para vengar a James y a Lily, la mirada severa de Sirius les decía todo -se los estoy diciendo para que si él los llega a encontrar ustedes dos van a tener cuidado y traten de que no los encuentre.

-No solo tú Harry -añadió Remus mirando a Tori -tiene muy buenas razones para atacarte a ti también.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo? Preguntó Sirius y sus dos hijos asintieron -a la cama, iremos a Diagon Alley mañana.

Harry se levantó y con un "buenas noches" se despidió de ambos, Tori besó la mejilla de su padre y se fue tras Harry minutos después.

-¿Estás seguro que decirles fue buena idea? -preguntó Remus mirando a Sirius.

Sirius suelta aire por la boca -se han cuidado bien estos dos años, lo harán bien los dos juntos.

/…./

-Harry...Harry...-le llamó Tori hasta que se puse de pie al lado de su hermano, que estaba en medio de la calle en el callejón Diagon mirando un punto fijo. Tori siguió con la vista la mirada de Harry y pudo ver dos ojos rojos diminutos que los miraban, pero tan pronto como la pelinegra puso sus ojos en él, fue que los ojitos desaparecieron en la oscuridad -¿Eso era una rata? -le preguntó Tori estremeciéndose y recordando lo que Harry le había dicho el día en que regresaron del colegio.

Harry se encogió de hombros -creo que me estaba siguiendo -sacude la idea de su cabeza ¿Para qué iba a querer seguirlo una rata? -¿Para qué me llamabas?

-Papá dice que si ya has comprado todo -le contesta Tori mirándolo con curiosidad -los Weasley están en el caldero chorreante, cenaremos con ellos -se detiene y sonríe con picardía -tengo una idea, ven conmigo -le dice tomando a Harry de la mano y guiándolo por la calle hacia a donde estaba Sirius, Kathy y las niñas.

-Tori ¿Qué planeas? -susurró Harry para que su papá no los escuchará.

-Confía en mí quieres -le dijo risueña y terminándolo de arrastrar hacia Sirius.

El animago les sonríe y los dos responden automáticamente -¿Tienes todo Harry? -y Harry asiente esperando a ver la idea de su hermana.

-Papi ¿Me compras un gato? -le pregunta Tori, Harry suelta una risita sin querer, tiene que admitirlo, es una buena idea si quieres alejar a una rata que aparentemente los está persiguiendo. Sirius alza una ceja curioso ante la risa de Harry, Tori le da una mala mirada -¿Porqué no puedo tener un gatito? -preguntó Tori poniendo su mejor carita angelical, con Sirius esas siempre funcionan -todas las niñas les compraron un gatito al entrar al colegio y yo no, tenías que comprarme un búho cuando Harry ya tenía uno.

-¿De qué color lo quieres? -pregunta Sirius soltando un suspiro de resignación, Tori sonríe y lo abraza, mientras ya van los dos caminando hacia la tienda para comprar el gato de Tori.

Kathy se acerca con las dos gemelas en brazos -¿Qué trama? -le pregunta a Harry mientras ve a los otros dos marcharse.

-Quería un gato -le responde Harry y al fin ríe, toma a una de las niñas en brazos.

Kathy ríe junto a Harry -un perro comprando un gato, eso lo tengo que ver. -y allí fue donde Harry estuvo de acuerdo, era algo digno de ver.

/…./

Kathy duerme a sus dos gemelas y sale de la habitación de sus hijas para encontrarse con Sirius que la jala del brazo y la lleva hasta la habitación de ellos. Tiene ese semblante serio, que no significa nada bueno cuando se trata de Sirius, es que su esposo no es anda serio. Lo ve buscar entre todas sus cosas en su habitación, entre la ropa y todo, una vez que se da la vuelta y ve el rostro de preocupación y confusión que tiene Kathy se detiene, suspira y se acerca a ella para abrazarla.

-Entró al castillo –le dijo y Kathy supo que hablaba de Peter –deshizo el retrato de la dama gorda intentando pasar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Voy a ir a buscarlo Kathy, nadie más va a encontrarlo, nadie que no sepa todos los pasadizos que hay en Hogwarts como uno de nosotros. No voy a dejar que llegue a Harry o a Tori –Kathy asiente y Sirius puede leer la preocupación en su rostro, por él y por sus dos adolecentes en Hogwarts, que aunque están advertidos no significa que el traidor de colagusano no los alcance y les haga algo malo a sus hijos. Sirius le toma el rostro con las manos y la besa con detenimiento, quien sabe cuándo va a volver a besarla, quien sabe cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera buscando a Peter –hablé con Remus, toma a las niñas y vete con ellas de aquí, quédate con Juliet. Ella te va a necesitar y están mejor juntas.

-¿Para qué me va a necesitar? –le pregunta Kathy frunciendo el ceño y adora ver la hermosa sonrisa que sus esposo le da justo en ese momento, la hace sentir mejor.

-Juliet está embarazada –le responde Sirius y ve que la ha contagiado con esa buena noticia –Remus me lo ha dicho esta tarde. ¿Promete que iras con ella Kathy? Necesito que ustedes tres estén a salvo y esta casa puede ser muy obvia.

Kathy lo abraza, aspira su aroma y quiere recordarlo hasta la próxima vez que vuelva a estar a su lado –empacaré las cosas ahora mismo –dice recibiendo un beso en el rostro antes de abrir los ojos una vez más.

Sirius se separa de ella, Kathy ya empieza a sentir que su ausencia es fea, Sirius mueve su varita y dos espejos pequeños flotan mágicamente a sus manos, le da uno a Kathy y se guarda uno en la capa -¿recuerdas esto? – Kathy asiento, cómo no recordar esos espejos con los que Sirius y James molestaban tanto cuando eran jóvenes –te hablaré cada momento que pueda –le dice recortando la distancia una vez, la besa con fuerza, con sentimiento, ese es el último antes de que se separen –te amo –le dice antes de salir a toda prisa de la casa.

-Yo también te amo -susurra Kathy abrazando el espejo contra su pecho.

/…./

La luz de la antorchas iluminaba los pasillos de Hogwarts, dándole un aspecto anaranjado y un tanto lúgubre esa noche en la que Tori caminaba. Katherine Victoria Black tenía trece años cuando por fin miró a los chicos como algo más que un amigo, la idea le llegó exactamente un año antes que a Harry, pero bueno Harry quizás tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse o simplemente era un secreto que no se habían confiado entre hermanos.

Tori era quizás un poco más alta que Hermione, justo muy pero muy cerca para alcanzar a Harry en estatura. Tenía una piel blanca, heredada de su madre al igual que su personalidad, o bueno algunos rasgos de ella. Sus ojos grises brillaban siempre que no estaba triste. Pero era la mezcla entre Kathy y Sirius la que la hacía verse más bonita e inalcanzable a la vez por la poca sociabilidad que hacia ella.

Muy pocas veces le gusta a Tori faltar las reglas, solo cuando tiene un motivo serio o cuando alguien, y cuando dice alguien se refiere a Harry, la convence de hacer las cosas. Se había hecho tarde cuando había bajado a buscar a su tío y darle una carta que su madre le había pedido que le diera, y ahora cuando caminaba de regreso a la seguridad de su sala común ya no se sentía tranquila. Pues porque era muy tarde y porque no quería encontrarse ni con la señora Norris y seguido de eso con Filch. No le gustaba para nada ese hombre y quizás el hecho de romper una regla, aunque fuera insignificante, hacerlo sola no le gustaba. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, por lo cual se enfadó consigo misma, si le faltaba mucho para llegar a la sala común pero no era para tanto. Se armó de valor y siguió caminando, todo era simples tonterías que se creaba ella sola en su cabeza. Y si el sombrero la había puesto en Gryffindor era por algo, debía de sacar esa valentía de algún lado, aunque ella no supiera donde la guardara.

Se detiene, de la nada y se pone una mano en el pecho, escucha que su corazón late con fuerza y trata de calmarse. Mira hacia atrás y cree, porque no sabe si es el miedo que está sintiendo la que la hace ver cosas, o es que realmente está viendo esos ojitos de rata que han perseguido a Harry todo ese tiempo. Ilusión o no, no es una buena idea quedarse allí a esperar y averiguarlo, se da la vuelta para echarse a correr y hasta parece irreal toparse con alguien en ese momento, chocar con su pecho y revotar para caer sentada en el suelo. Suena obvio, suena irreal, suena absurdo, si es que ella le hubiera tenido que contar a alguien lo que pasó allí, pero no lo hizo, era su pequeño secreto.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta una voz y Tori levanta la vista fuertemente sonrojada, reconoce su cabello pelirrojo, sus pequeñas pecas en el cuello y su gigantesca sonrisa con una mirada divertida, que en ese momento Tori piensa que se ha reído de ella por tropezarse con él, lo cual hace que se sonroje mucho más. Es George o Fred Weasley, eso no lo sabe. Asiente con la cabeza, está apenada, así que no puede ni encuentra otras palabras con que expresarse. George le ofrece su mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pie -¿Porqué corría?

Tori mira hacia atrás, pero la verdad es que no hay nadie detrás de ella, y lo último que quiere es que George o Fred la considere una paranoica -es que...ya es tarde -dijo en la segunda posible respuesta.

-¡Por favor! ¿De verdad te preocupa llegar tarde? -dice el gemelo soltando una risa y en lugar de ir a cualquier lugar a donde iba camina con ella hacia la sala común, de repente la pequeña Black le llamó la atención, y se dijo a si mismo que era porque la conocía muy poco.

Tori se vuelve a sonrojar, es cierto suena tonto, pero no era tanto por eso que ella corría, simplemente es que no se sentía segura y curiosamente ahora si se siente mejor –no es tanto llegar tarde –dijo en voz baja, pero es que su timidez no la dejaba expresarse con más fuerza, aun así George la escuchó a la perfección, Tori levanta la mirada y los dos se miran a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos –es difícil de explicar –dice ella y aparta la vista de él, que solo logra verlo de forma curiosa, como si quisiera tratar de adivinar que es lo que piensa, y eso es lo que hace George. Llegan al retrato de la dama gorda, Tori da la contraseña y la dama en el retrato los observa a ambos curiosos, porque ninguno de los dos se mueve, solo se quedan uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Un leve tinte rosado aparece con muchísimo más fuerza en las mejillas de Tori, los dos se sonríen –gracias por acompañarme em….

-George –completa el gemelo.

-George….-y lo ve y trata de memorizarlo, como para encontrar algo que lo identifique de su gemelo y no sabe cómo pero los diferenciará la próxima vez que lo vea –gracias- le dice una vez antes de entrar a la sala común, George por alguna razón no la sigue, se queda allí parado hasta que la dama gorda lo mira de forma curiosa y el chico mejor da la vuelta y sigue sus pasos a donde lo lleven.

/…/

Harry camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la furia en su interior y el deseo de haberle hecho mucho más mal a Draco Malfoy de lo que ya le ha hecho. Es que quien diablos se cree ese imbecil para andarse regodeando del juicio que va a tener Hagrid por su Hipogrifo y mucho más, de su tío Remus que no diga ni una palabra, que hasta ese momento ha sido el mejor maestro de DCAO que Hogwarts ha tenido. Pero no, él no se iba a quedar allí a escucharlo todo, era la última vez que iba a hablar mal de ellos dos en frente de él. Se inició el duelo y justo cuando estaba a punto de rapar a Malfoy de por vida es que aparece McGonagall y lo detiene. Para mala fortuna de Harry a la profesora no le gusta como ha quedado el Malfoy, como resultado le da el peor castigo a Harry que le pudieran dar, "sin visitas a Hogsmade hasta próximo aviso Potter" fueron las palabras claras de su jefa de casa. Y allí iba él de camino a su cuarto y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, sin notarlo cuando entró a la sala común corrió a todos los niños de primer año en hasta que con un sonido sordo en uno de sus sillones preferidos cerca de la chimenea.

Hermione deja su lectura y mira de lado a Harry, pero mejor regresa a su lectura cuando ve que Harry murmura cosas inteligibles mirando con atención a sus pies. Tori está distraído mirando al fuego, con su gato negro, Blaise en las piernas, le acaricia el pelaje muy metida en sus pensamientos. Ron está echando chispas de furia con Hermione y Tori, porque no llevan ni medio año cuando ya está más que cansado de andar escondiendo a Scabbers de ese par de diabólicos gatos que solo quieren comérselo.

Harry suelta un gruñido y Blaise sale corriendo asustado, Ron sonríe maliciosamente feliz de que el gato se fuera de su presencia, la atención de Tori al fin cae en el malhumorado de su hermano y logra escuchar ciertas incoherencias como..."estúpido Malfoy" o "ya veré yo que si iré". Tori quiere reír pero no puede, se muerde los labios y evita que ningún sonido salga de su boca. Harry suelta un suspiro y se tira en el sillón, acomodando su cabeza en el regazo de Tori, quien le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello para que se relaje. Le pasa una mano por el ojo derecho y lo mira con curiosidad.

-Reñí con Malfoy -le dice Harry por explicación y los otros dos centran la atención en los dos hermanos.

-Al menos no te han comido vivo -dice Ron con mala vibra.

Harry lo mira extrañado al igual que Tori, Hermione roda los ojos -está enojado porque Crookshanks y Blaise quieren atrapar a Scabbers.

-Lo siento Ron, no pensaba directamente en Scabbers cuando compré a Blaise -se disculpa Tori, luego ríe y mira a Harry en sus piernas -¿Y has ganado?

-Si y no -contesta y les explica lo que ha sucedido. Su mal humor regresa y se incorpora una vez más, se revuelve el cabello él mismo y suelta un suspiro. Lo único bueno de esta navidad iba a ser la visita a Hogsmade, porque por alguna razón que sus padres no alcanzaron a explicar les pidieron a él y a Tori que se quedaran en el colegio ese año. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haría? Bueno, lo que si sabe que va a hacer es escribir una carta muy pero muy resentido con sus padres adoptivos. Escucha a Hermione y a Ron discutir, Tori solo los mira con cuidado. Scabbers... ¿Sería que Scabbers es la rata que los ha estado persiguiendo todo ese tiempo? Y justo cuando piensa que la idea puede ser acertada es que el silencio ya está a su alrededor, Hermione y Ron ya se han ido a la cama después de su riña y ahora solo queda Tori, que la detiene del brazo antes de que pase a su lado y suba a su habitación.

-Oye -le dice y Tori lo mira curiosa -¿Crees que Scabbers sea la rata que nos ha estado persiguiendo?

Tori lo piensa por unos momentos y luego se encoje de hombros -no tiene mucho sentido Harry, en la estación y en Diagon Alley, aunque yo volví a ver a la rata hace unos días. Puede ser...sabes que eh pensado, que tal vez nosotros pensemos que es una rata, pero no lo es.

-¿Y cómo puedes parecer una rata y no serlo? -le pregunta Harry -además si es Scabbers si es una rata.

-Estoy pensando que tal vez no es Scabbers -le responde ella, mira a todos lados y ve que están prácticamente solos, se sienta al lado de Harry una vez más -recuerdas del hombre que papá nos habló, Peter algo -Harry asiente -¿Y recuerdas que cuando éramos niños papá tomaba forma de perro y nos sentábamos en su lomo a jugar? -una vez más Harry asiente -si todos ellos eran amigos puede ser que al igual que papá aprendió a hacerse un perro, este tipo pudo aprender a ser una rata. Además recuerdo que papá dijo algo como "esa rata" cuando hablaba de él -dijo Tori imitando a Sirius - y luego me quedé con esta idea cuando tío Remus dejó el ensayo de animagos en la clase.

Harry guarda silencio por varios minutos, tiene que admitir que él nunca había prestado atención a todos esos detalles. Pero cuando se trata de hacer planes y averiguar cosas Tori es muy buena, por eso siempre ha dicho que ambos se complementan, porque él pone en acción todo lo que ha ella se le ocurre -¿Mamá y la gemelas están con tía Jules verdad? -esta vez Tori asiente -quiere decir que papá está buscándolo y que debe de haber una razón de porqué no quiere que nadie se entere que es un animago.

-De todas formas todo esto son conjeturas mía -le dijo Tori tratando de no preocuparse por su papá -de lo único que estoy segura es que lo está buscando y que prometimos no meternos en líos, a menos de que él nos busque a nosotros.

Harry asiente, por una vez en todos esos dos años, lo único que quiere es tener un año normal.

/…./

Kathy está acostada boca arriba en la cama, con las sábanas bien abrazadas a su alrededor, sus dos hijas duermen muy pacíficamente a su lado, y por alguna razón se recuerda de cuando aun no le había dicho a Sirius que tenía a Tori con ella. Quizás porque está sola con sus dos hijas, solo que esta vez tenía dos hijas en lugar de una. Y para el colmo de todos era noche buena, se sentía mal por haber dejado a Harry y a Tori en Hogwarts. Pero es que en la casa de los Lupin no había tanto espacio como para traerlos. Sirius seguía muy afanado buscando a Peter, lo que la tenía muy preocupada por la tormenta de nieve que había caído.

Se asusta cuando se da cuenta de que Sirius le habla por el espejo, se levanta de la cama y se mueve a una esquina de la habitación para no despertar a las niñas -Sirius -llama en medio tono de voz y el rostro de su esposo aparece en el espejo en sus manos, Kathy se tira un abrigo por los hombros y le sonríe.

-Hola mi vida -le dice Sirius con una sonrisa cálida y para su sorpresa parece que Sirius está en un ambiente cálido.

Kathy le sonríe, se comunican de vez en cuando pero esa noche, precisamente esa noche lo extraña más que nunca. Extraña acostarse todas las noches y extraña que la abrase y le de calor todas la noches -¿Dónde estás? Estaba tan preocupada Sirius.

-En la oficina de Remus -le responde Sirius -es luna llena y llevo días sin dormir en una cama, así que cambiamos.

Kathy deja salir el aire, al menos está bien -¿Has visto a los chicos? No les gustó la idea de quedarse.

-Remus le quitó a Harry el mapa de los merodeadores -le dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de lado -no tenemos idea de cómo lo obtuvo -se encoje de hombros, sonriendo de forma soñadora -¿Y las niñas?

-Extrañándote y bien dormidos -le responde Kathy y su sonrisa se borra de sus labios -¿Quieres atraparlo y venir a casa? -le pregunta desesperada -te extrañamos mucho.

Como si le hubiera contagiado esa desesperación, Sirius pierde su sonrisa -te extraño mucho también, cuida a las niñas, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. Te amo.

-Te amo -le dijo ella y sonrío una vez más -¡Feliz Navidad! -le dijo antes de que la imagen de Sirius desapareciera del espejo.

/…./

Tori acaricia su gatito con cariño, está frente al fuego de la chimenea, está aburrida y se siente sumamente sola. Pero es que de verdad que Hogwarts está más que vació en esa época, no sabe ni donde está Harry ni nadie más y le preocupa muchísimo su papá. Está por quedarse dormida, porque la calidez del lugar se lo permite cuando una voz le hace saltar del asiento.

-No sabía que eras así de aburrida -le dijo George recostándose en el respaldo del sillón de Tori. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa de lado, la ha asustado pero algo en su interior le hace sonreír porque tuvo razón la última vez que lo vio, si lo pudo reconocer. Lo ha reconocido siempre después de que la ha acompañado a la sala común, sin querer por allí se sonríen o se saludan sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Pero esta va a ser la segunda conversación que van a tener. George mira unos libros que Hermione ha dejado a su lado -estudiando cuando estamos de vacaciones.

-Son de Hermione -le dice Tori moviendo una tapa y mostrándole en una letra cursiva el nombre de su amiga.

George lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, alarga su mano y acaricia a Blaise -de todas formas estás aquí sentada mientras pudieras estar haciendo muchas cosas entretenidas, ¿Estás en un castillo sabes?

-No...Yo creí que era un granero -le dice Tori con voz irónica, no sabe porque la timidez se va cuando está con él, si ha penas es la segunda vez que conversa. George ríe con ella y cuando su risa se acaba ella continua hablando -¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya? Y cabe agregar, yo sola.

-¿Sola? ¿Quién dijo que irlas sola? -le dijo George caminando y poniéndose frente a ella -ven, te voy a enseñar algo -le dice ofreciéndole una mano. Tori lo mira, se sonroja sin poder evitarlo cuando pone su mano en la de él -llévate tú abrigo, está nevando a fuera ¿Sabes? -le dice risueño y sin soltar su mano deja que ella recoja su abrigo y guantes del sillón. Una vez que los tiene no le da tiempo ni para ponérselo, sino que la jala y la conduce fuera del pasillo.

Tori lo sigue, no es que camine muy rápido para que sus latidos sean tan rápidos, es que nunca se imagino que ni siquiera por amistad George Weasley la sacaría de su aburrido momento, y ese simple hecho hace que su corazón se acelere automáticamente -George, ¿A dónde vamos?

Al fin George se detiene y mira hacia todos lados, el pasillo está muy vació, él mueve un retrato de un una niña con flores hacia un lado y le indica a ella que entre -Hogsmade -le dice con tranquilidad, como si probablemente no estuvieran quebrantando millones de reglas juntos, pero a ella no le importa eso en ese momento.

-¿Te sabes el mapa de memoria? -le pregunta ella en voz baja y siente un escalofrió en su piel cuando él cierra el retrato, cuando siente que él está a su lado, sus brazos se rozan pero ella no puede verlo por la extrema oscuridad del pasillo.

-Lumus...-susurra George y de su varita sale un destello de luz -tantos años de práctica -recita George como un juramento y Tori ríe bajito - ponte el abrigo, se va a poner helado.

Tori asiente y no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando siente la mirada de él fija en ella mientras se pone el abrigo. Y qué bueno que por la poca luz no pueda verla, porque no le gusta mucho la idea de que la vea sonrojarse a cada momento. Una vez que está lista George busca su mano y la conduce por el pasillo, que es angosto y solo puede caminar una persona a la vez. Al fin llegan a una trampilla, George sale primero y la ayuda a salir luego a ella. Tori se da cuenta de que están atrás de Honeydukes, solo que la tienda está cerrada. George la lleva hasta el frente y salen de la tienda como si nada a pasado. Una vez afuera se mezclan en la multitud que vive en el pueblo mágico, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, solo por si acaso, pero como Tori escuchó que George le susurraba, esa es la emoción del asunto, que nadie logre atraparte.

-Bien ya estamos aquí -le dice Tori -¿Cuál es el plan maestro?

George detiene su camino y la mira por varios momentos -sabes te preocupas mucho - Tori cierra los ojos y respira profundo, para ver el rostro divertido de George -¿Qué?

-Odio que me digan eso -le responde Tori.

George la toma de la mano, como si fuera una cosa tan natural que hace a diario -tendré eso en mente, pero si te lo dicen es por algo -le dice apuntándola con el dedo -solo será algo de beber y una golosinas -le contesta a su primera pregunta y la guía dentro de Las Tres Escobas.

Tori hubiera pensado diferente o quizás no lo hubiera imaginado, pero Fred y George eran amigos de Madame Rosmerta, porque los atendió con rapidez y luego estuvieron de regreso a Honeydukes. Con un par de dulces y ranas de chocolate están de regreso en el túnel, solo que esta vez George la guía por un lugar que ella no se había percatado y para variar salen en un aula vacía. Se sientan a comer y básicamente Tori cabila de todo en su cabeza. Es que para ella es fácil descifrar tantas cosas, pero todavía no entiende por qué George estaba allí con ella. Si se lo preguntaban, ella no era tan bonita como otras Gryffindor, no se creía tener nada de valiente y más aun, era mucho más joven que George. ¿Por qué haría todo es por ella? Y de la nada, lo hizo, encontró esa valentía que ni ella misma sabe donde la esconde y la pregunta salió de sus labios con naturaleza, en un susurro y con las mejillas muy encendidas -¿Por qué haces todo esto conmigo?

George baja la botella de cerveza de mantequilla que iba a llevar a sus labios, la ha escuchado perfectamente y no sabe ni que decir -te digo la verdad...

-Sería lo mejor -añadió Tori antes de que George pudiera decir alguna otra cosa.

-No lo sé -le respondió encogiéndose de hombros -estaba arriba me dio hambre y tú estabas allí sentada y...no sé, me pareció que era lo que era mejor. Yo solo sé que te dicen Tori, ni siquiera sé porqué, llamas la atención -y con eso logró que ella bajara la mirada y se sonrojara mucho más.

Tori miró el suelo, como si allí estuviera lo más interesante, se hizo un silencio extraño, hasta que ella le dijo -me llamo Victoria, Katherine Victoria, pero mi mamá se llama Katherine y le dicen Kathy. Tori es más corto que Victoria.

-Pero Victoria es muy bonito –le dice George haciendo que Tori se sonroje una vez más, si ya ah perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo ha hecho, pero no importa, le gusta.

-Gracias –dice Tori bebiendo lo último de su cerveza de mantequilla, se baja del escritorio donde había estado sentada y le toma dos ranas de chocolate -¿Puedo quedarme con estas?

George asiente con una sonrisa –las que quieras, ¿no eres adicta al chocolate o si?

-No, pero las ranitas son muy simpáticas –le contesta Tori y los dos ríen con el cometario. Recogen todo y caminan de regreso a la sala común –gracias George –le dice Tori cuando ve el retrato de la dama gorda al final del pasillo por el caminan.

-De nada, Victoria –dice puntualizando de alguna forma su nombre y haciéndala sonrojarse por última vez esa tarde antes de despedirse con una simple sonrisa.

/…./

-No puedo ver esto –anunció Tori poniéndose atrás de su hermano para poder evitar ver el momento en el que el verdugo sacrificaría al pobre hipogrifo, se abraza a la cintura de Harry y apoya su cabeza en su espalda.

Harry pone sus manos sobre las de ella, como para darle valor y su vista está fija lejos en la gigantesca hacha que trae el verdugo. Hermione rompe a llorar y con brazos muy inseguros y tímidos Ron la abraza, dejando a Scabbers en los bolsillos de su pantalón, que escapa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Los minutos pasan y los cuatro adolecentes están allí de pie horrorizados y tristes por su amigo Hagrid, con cierto odio interno a Draco Malfoy que crece en cada momento.

-¿Y Scabbers? –pregunta Ron de repente soltando a Hermione con demasiada brusquedad para el gusto de la chica que lo ve malhumorada.

Harry se da la vuelta dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo con su rata, que no está dispuesto a escuchar otro pleito entre Hermione y Ron, y se asusta, porque solo hasta unos segundos fue que Tori dejó de abrazarlo, y ahora ya no estaba -¿y Tori? –le pregunta a Hermione preocupado, porque su hermana no está por ningún lugar. Hermione se encoje de hombros dispuesto a ayudar a Harry a buscar a su amiga, pero es que es cierto no está por ningún lado.

-¡La encontré! –Exclamó Ron levantando a Scabbers en el aire y se asusta cuando se gira -¡Harry, Hermione cuidado! –gritó cuando un gran perro negro saltaba y se lo llevaba con por el brazo.

-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione y quiso correr tras él pero Harry estaba muy sorprendido, en shock.

Pero es que Harry conocía a ese perro negro y de pronto la plática que tuvo con su hermana se le hizo tan pero tan correcta, y es cierto su hermana nunca se equivocaba -tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto –murmuró antes de tomar el brazo de Hermione y salir corriendo tras Ron.


	23. Estar orgulloso

_**Hola a todos, estoy de regreso y muy feliz porque estoy actualizando, estube leyendo los capitulos anteriores y al fin encontré el giro que le quería dar al fic, sentía como si no lo estaba haciendo bien y pues creo que ya regrese a donde quería. Estube trabajando en este capitulo, mire las peliculas, lei los dos libros de nuevo (el 3ero y 4rto) así que la historia es una mezcla entre los libros y las peliculas, por lo menos allí decidí ambientarme pues siempre hay nuevos giros debido a los personajes de mi propia invencion. En fin ya no los aburro mas y espero que les guste.**_

_** Por cierto, hoy tengo un premio (les dije que estaba feliz) a los primeros cinco reviews que me lleguen pueden decidir cualquier cosa que quieran que pase en los proximos capitulos, repito cualquier peticion yo la agregaré. Tiene mi palabra de escritora.**_

_** Una vez mas agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejaron para lo de mi pequeña encuesta con Tori, si se fijan me guie con la decision mas popular asi que espero que a los que no les parecía george no se molesten conmigo.**_

_** Besos y ahora a leer...recuerden los primero cinco..**_..

-Scabbers...es es es un animago -les gritó Ron una vez que los vio de pie en la entrada de aquella desagradable habitación.

Hermione corrió hasta él, porque aparentemente el pelirrojo estaba herido. Harry sacó su varita con rapidez, apuntando a aquel diminuto hombre que sabía era Peter Petigrew. En mal momento Tori había estado en lo cierto con sus especulaciones, porque allí estaba flotando y con la espalda contra la pared, su cabello negro caía hacia el frente, ocultando su rostro -suelta a mi hermana -amenazó Harry avanzando unos cuantos pasos antes de tirar el primer encantamiento que recordaba para salvar a su hermana.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Hermione tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia atrás -no sabes que le hizo, si le quitas la varita puedes hacerle daño. -Harry rechinó los dientes, pero no bajó la guardia, iba a sacar a su hermana costara lo que costara.

Con un crujido a su espalda la puerta se cerró, y allí apareció ese perro negro con el que él y su hermana habían jugado hasta el cansancio cuando eran unos niños, solo que por el momento ya había lo había olvidado por concentrarse en Tori. Bastó con que diera un par de pasos para que la figura de Sirius Black apareciera a su lado, se arreglara el abrigo que llevaba puesto y sacara su varita para colocarse junto a Harry -ya lo escuchaste cola gusano, por una vez en tu vida se hombre y suelta a mi hija -gruñó Sirius con tal mirada que Harry a su lado se estremeció y agradeció que en todos sus años de travesuras junto a su padre postizo, nunca, nunca lo había mirado así.

-Sirius, lo haría si dejaras de perseguirme -siseo Peter y Harry pensó que estaba algo aterrado.

-¡Nunca! -gritó Sirius y Peter se estremeció.

Un cobarde de seguro, pensó Harry para sí mirando la escena, seguro que vendió a sus padres por pura cobardía, se le notaba al ver como temblaba con la simple voz de su papá. Y en eso lo notó, no solo a Peter había estremecido la voz de su papá, la cabeza de Tori se movió y miró extrañada la escena, solo que no se podía mover de donde estaba -papá...-dijo con voz queda pero aun así Sirius la escuchó y su sangre le hirvió en ese momento.

-No me dejas otra opción -dijo Peter en ese momento con un brillo en los ojos muy extraño, se giró un poco y dio un movimiento con su varita, hizo que Tori se llevara las manos al cuello, en plena señal de no poder respirar correctamente.

Sirius gruñó y casi se abalanza contra Peter, pero Harry lo detuvo del brazo. Tori se movía, pero ya no precisamente con sus manos en su cuello, sino que sacaba su varita de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, lo apuntaba hacia Peter que estaba distraído mirando a Sirius y con unos palabras que casi y nadie pudo entender, un rayo dorado salió de su varita empujando a Peter hasta caer a los pies de Sirius, quien le da una patada a su varita y lo apunta con la suya.

Harry se mueve con cuidado, hasta estar al lado de su hermana, que trata de normalizar su respiración, toma la mano de Harry y se pone en pie, abrazando su brazo y viendo un tanto sorprendidos la reacción de su padre. Esperaban que se enojara pero quizás no tanto, aunque sinceramente ninguno de los dos podía culparlo e incluso Harry en su interior sabía que él mismo estuviera así de enojado, por llevarse a su hermana y porque por él sus padres murieron. Y cuando menos lo esperan, como si hubieran estado solos mirando aquella escena pero no escuchando de verdad, tal y como Sirius había cambiado de forma con rapidez, así fue cambiando Peter Pettigrew hasta que se convirtió en lo que por tres años habían llamado Scabbers. Quiso huir y por pura suerte quizás, Remus Lupin apareció en el umbral de la puerta y con un hechizo la rata flotó por el aire y regresó a su forma humana.

-¿Listo Sirius? -preguntó el profesor de DCAO apuntando con su varita a Peter.

En medio de suplicas de aquel hombre Sirius sonrío de una forma casi escalofriante -llegó tu hora Peter.

El movimiento de varita de Sirius y Remus fue sincronizado, lento, Hermione cerró los ojos y retrocedió un poco porque ya sabía lo que vendría, Ron miraba estupefacto todo aquello, Tori ocultó su rostro en la espalda de Harry al mismo tiempo en que lo abrazaba. A Harry le tomó tan solo un poco en comprender lo que iba a suceder -¡ALTO! -gritó con fuerza que los dos hombres dieron un leve brinquito sin dejar de apuntar a Peter, que dejó salir un suspiro sin querer.

-Harry, este hombre no merece tú compasión -gruñó Sirius entre dientes.

Tori suelta a Harry, que se mueve para detener a Sirius -y no se la estoy dando -dijo Harry haciendo que esa cara de terror apareciera en Peter una vez más -yo no conocí a mi papá pero estoy seguro que lo último que querría es que sus amigos se vuelvan asesinos por él. Hay suficientes dementores allá arriba como para que se encarguen de él.

Remus le sonríe y antes de que su amigo le dijera algo, congeló a Peter para que no escapara. Sirius lo miró por unos segundos, un tanto impresionado, tardó unos segundos en asentirle a su hijo-¿Estás bien? –le pregunta a Tori con voz suave y ella le sonríe, Sirius le besa la frente -salgamos de aquí. -dice a todos en general. Entre Harry y Sirius ayudan a Ron a ponerse en pie y lideran el camino fuera de la casa de los gritos, hacia el túnel que da al sauce boxeador. Hermione y Tori van justo detrás, con Remus y el cuerpo flotante de Peter Pettigrew. -Siento mucho lo de tu pierna chico -le dice Sirius a Ron en el camino -es que estabas en medio, normalmente suelo ser un perro muy tranquilo.

Harry suelta una risita leve, por supuesto que era un perro tranquilo, de solo recordar todo lo que le hacían cuando eran niños se compadece de su pobre padre.

-¿Y qué animal se convertía el papá de Harry? -preguntó Tori con simpleza mientras caminaban, pero todos detienen su camino. Harry está impresionado, en eso no lo había pensado, si sabía que Sirius era un animago ilegal, por ese trabajo de animagos que les dejaron en el colegio, pero eran familia y si tenían ese secreto pues era por alguna razón. Pero nunca se le ocurrió que su padre fuera un animago -papá por favor, siempre supimos que podías convertirte en un perro y no me digas que no sabías que Peter Pettigrew se puede convertir en una rata porque no me compraste un gato solo porque yo te lo pedí -dijo Tori y sonrojándose un tanto al final, Sirius se ve sorprendido, no sabía que Tori podía ser así de curiosa, siempre se la imaginó como su niña tierna y tímida, pero Harry le rodó los ojos, muy bien aprendido tenía ya de que cuando su hermana tenía una idea en mente es porque era mejor seguirla.

-¿Esto es porque usted es un hombre lobo, profesor? -interrogó Hermione con voz débil de la pena, Tori asintió apoyándola.

-¿Y ustedes cómo...? -intentó preguntar Sirius aun más que sorprendido.

-Desde que el Profesor Snape dejó el ensayo -contestaron en coro Hermione y Tori, que por lo general hacían todos sus deberes del colegio juntas, así Tori evitaba que Harry le preguntara por cada cosa que no entendía, y no era porque no quería ayudarlo, sino porque sus propios trabajos no salían bien por tanta interrupción.

Remus río y miró a Sirius con tranquilidad, para que siguieran caminando -sabía que se darían cuenta tarde o temprano, además de que Severus dejó ese ensayo con ese propósito.

-Era como un ciervo -respondió Sirius al fin justo antes de que empezaran a salir del sauce -le decíamos cornamenta.

Afuera era una noche oscura, Hermione y Tori se apresuraron a pedir ayuda al castillo, y algunos minutos después, Harry, Sirius y Ron llegaron con ellas a la enfermería. Poppy Pomfrey miró de mala gana a Sirius, como recordando todo el trabajo que él o sus amigos le daban, como si fuera un deja vu cuando le entregó a Ron y comenzó a atenderlo con agilidad. Sirius se sienta en una de las camas de la enfermería y suelta un suspiro cansado, Harry camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado, en silencio ambos por un momento.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo -le dijo Sirius al fin y Harry notó que estaba algo apenado, Sirius se mueve y le sonríe débilmente -yo hubiera hecho lo peor.

Y Harry sabía que era cierto, en esos años de colegio si algo había aprendido Harry de Sirius es que su papá podía perdonar todo, bromas, travesuras jugarretas, peleas con compañeros lo que fuera, pero si había algo que Sirius nunca se lo perdonaría a alguien era que se metiera con un miembro de su familia. Estaba seguro de que tal y como le habían contado su papá era muy cercano a Sirius, y Peter Pettigrew se había echado la soga al cuello una vez que había pensado atacarlo a él y tomar a Tori como rehén -Pettigrew ya me dejó sin mis padres, no necesito que me quite a otro por matarlo a él, no vale la pena -le respondió suavemente y con una sonrisa.

Sirius le sonríe de regreso y le pasa una mano por la espalda en un gesto de cariño, en una forma de decir "gracias hijo". Tori se acercó a ellos después, Pomfrey acababa de venderle una mano y de curar un rayón que tenía en su frente, Sirius le extendió los brazos y su hija mayor se acomodó justo en su pecho para que él la abrazara con fuerza -¿Segura que estás bien? Todavía tengo tiempo de ir por ese imbécil y enseñarle un par de cosas.

-¡Papá! -exclamaron Harry y Tori al mismo tiempo, Sirius soltó una carcajada movió un brazo y abrazó a sus dos hijos al mismo tiempo, sanos y salvos.

/…/

El sol ya ha comenzado a salir para el momento en el que Sirius llega a la casa de su amigo, se siente un tanto caluroso, señal segura de que el verano está por comenzar. La casa está sumamente en silencio, Merlín sabe todo lo que la pobre Juliet ha tenido que soportar con sus dos hijas en la casa y máxime porque desconoce el temperamento de la mujer para sus últimos días de su embarazo. Antes de llegar a empezar a subir las escaleras escucha un pequeño ruido a su derecha, se gira y sonríe al ver a su amiga con una gran pana de helado.

-Están en la habitación de le derecha -le dice antes de meterse una cucharada a la boca.

-Remus manda saludes -le dice Sirius mientras comienza a subir las escaleras lentamente a la dirección que le han dado, lo cual era muy adecuado porque aunque sabía que su familia estaba allí, aun no sabía en donde exactamente. Abre la puerta lentamente, con cuidado porque sabe que sus gemelas están allí. Entra a una habitación un tanto pequeña, algo oscura porque aun no había amanecido del todo. Se acerca a la cama y sonríe cuando ve a sus dos niñas muy bien dormidas a lo largo de la cama, Kathy está en la orilla, como para impedir que las dos niñas se caigan de la cama. Se debate si despierta a Kathy o no, al final se inclina y la besa en los labios con dulzura, se sienta en una silla cercana y suelta un suspiro de cansancio.

Kathy se mueve en sus sueños, abre un poco los ojos y ve a Sirius recostado perezosamente en la silla. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y se restriega los ojos con sus puños, bosteza y sonríe enormemente, se levanta y va directo a las piernas de Sirius, se sienta en su regazo y lo besa de lleno en los labios, para luego acomodar su cabeza en su pecho y dejar que él la abrace. Sirius le besa el rostro y no puede evitar sonreír al sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, tan cerca de él como ha deseado todos esos días que ha estado lejos

-¿Lo atraparon? -preguntó Kathy abriendo los ojos e incorporándose un poco para poder ver su rostro con mayor facilidad.

Sirius sonríe de lado, levanta su mano para acariciar su rostro con sus dedos, tomar una de sus mejillas en su mano -está en Azkaban -responde con suavidad y luego le cuenta a Kathy lo que ha sucedido y principalmente lo asombrado que se siente por no haber matado a Peter, porque de verdad ese era el único final que había pensado para esa situación. Justo cuando él creía que conocía a sus hijos los dos lo había sorprendido esa noche, Harry al detenerlo y Tori al ser tan acuciosa para averiguarlo todo. Ahora sabía cómo es que lograban salir ilesos de todas esas locuras que se le ocurren, desde el trol en su primer año hasta la cámara secreta el año anterior -estoy orgulloso de las locuras de ese par. No creo que nos haya ido mal criando a ese par, necesitamos saber cómo nos va con esas dos ahora -le dice apuntando con el dedo a sus dos gemelas.

Kathy le sonríe enormemente se acerca hasta darle un beso en los labios una vez más, para luego acomodarse en los su pecho una vez más -Sirius cariño, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te diste un baño?

-Kathy preciosa los perros no necesitan bañarse tanto -le responde Sirius fingiendo inocencia, pero la verdad había olvidado ese pequeño detalle en su afán por encontrar a Peter -pero puedes acompañar a tu querido esposo y ayudarlo a olerlo bien -dijo con su voz seductora.

Kathy soltó una risita que hace que sus hijas se muevan mientras duerman -lo siento cariño pero tenemos compañía -se levanta de las piernas de Sirius para darle espacio a él para que se mueva.

Sirius le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra -nos vamos a casa nada más se levanten.

/…./

Harry entra con lentitud en el aula vacía de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, si bien ha escuchado los rumores su tío a presentado la renuncia esa misma mañana, y aunque no le gusta mucho la idea de tener un familiar tan inmediato que lo acuse de todos los problemas que se le acercan, porque generalmente él no los crea, si piensa que su tío ha sido el mejor maestro que han tenido por todos esos años. Se siente triste cuando entra a su oficina y ve a aquel hombre de cabello casi gris guardar todo con movimientos de varita, recuerda que era muy interesante ir a visitarlo cuando tenía muchas cosas mágicas muy divertidas.

-Hola Harry, te vi venir –le dice Remus apuntando con su varita el mapa de los merodeadores en su escritorio.

-¿es verdad que se va? –preguntó Harry de una vez, que para eso era a lo que iba, no ha nada más -¿Te han despedido por ser un hombre lobo? –pregunta sintiendo un tanto de impotencia en su interior si es que ese era el caso, una vez más lo dice en su interior, él es un buen maestro.

Remus ríe con tranquilidad –no Harry, el profesor Dumbledore y los demás profesores sabían de mi condición - responde mirando las reacciones del chico, sabía que le tenía afecto pero nunca se esperó que llegara a ese nivel, bueno quizás era porque cuando era niño se notaba mucho más cuando Harry y Tori le saltaban encima y lo abrazaban. Ve el rostro de confusión de Harry, si estaban bien para los maestros, entonces... ¿Por qué se iba? Y cómo si le hubiera leído la mente Remus le dice -cuando Snape les dejó ese ensayo esperaba que más de un alumno se diera cuenta, claro Tori y Hermione no serán un problema. Y después de que anoche atraparan a Pettigrew se enojó mucho de que nadie se diera cuenta y...accidentalmente les dijo a un par de Slytherins, para mañana a esta hora le van a llover lechuzas a Dumbledore de padres molestos y él fue muy amable en ofrecerme este empleo.

-Pero eso no es justo -dijo Harry muy enojado, su papá le había contado sobre la rivalidad de Sirius y los merodeadores, pero después de tanto tiempo eso era simplemente injusto.

-Tranquilo Harry, ya estoy acostumbrado -dijo Remus con un suspiro mientras terminaba de guardar sus últimas cosas, se acerca a Harry y le da un golpecito al mapa -ya que ya no soy tu maestro no me importa si te quedas con esto y le dan un par de dolores de cabeza a Sirius. -Harry ríe y acepta el mapa -no te preocupes Harry, todo es para bien, después de todo seré padre en unos días.

Harry sonríe -sabes tío -le dice casualmente mientras se acercaba a la salida -eres el mejor maestro que hemos tenido.

Remus le sonríe agradecido y mira el camino que su "sobrino" toma para salir, James y Lily hubieran estado orgullosos de un hijo así, Sirius no se debe de quejar, tal vez no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo siendo padre, habrá que ver cómo le va a él.

/…../

Las actividades de verano para Harry y Tori normalmente consistían en dormir hasta muy tarde, comer todas las golosinas y comidas especiales que Kathy les preparaba (porque es cierto, su mamá consintiéndolos no podía ser comparada con los elfos de Hogwarts) ver televisión hasta muy tarde después de haber convencido a Sirius que les comprara una y recientemente acompañar a las gemelas, que ya con casi dos años ya corrían por toda la casa causando todo tipo de caos. Esa tarde y aprovechando el calor que había hecho Harry y Tori salieron al patio de la casa con las dos niñas, como la piscina aun era muy honda para las dos niñas un par de mangueras fue suficiente para que los cuatro corrieran por todo el jardín casi toda la tarde. Sirius entra a temprano a casa de su trabajo, saluda a Kathy en la mejilla mientras ella no deja de preparar la comida que les dará a los cuatro chicos. Sirius corre hacia su habitación y con un par de movimientos de su varita se cambia a algo más casual para bajar y jugar con sus hijos. Besa una vez más a Kathy antes de salir al patio.

-¡Papi...!- gritan sus dos gemelas corran hacia él tratando de tirarlo al suelo, Sirius se tira al suelo justo en el momento adecuado para que las dos niñas crean que lo han tirado al suelo.

-¿A qué juegan princesas? -pregunta Sirius pero sus dos niñas solo ríen con travesura y levantan la vista a sus hermanos mayores. Harry y Tori están de pie frente a él, con las manos ocultas en la espalda y una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios -¿Porqué presiento que no debí preguntar eso? -dice antes de que Harry y Tori se encojan de hombros, intercambien una mirada y ambos empapen a Sirius completamente. Así empieza el juego, Sirius toma a Tori en brazos y le quita su manguera y es él y Harry quienes persiguen a las tres chicas alrededor del patio, al final el juego termina cuando Tori, Lily y Lyra arrojan a Harry al suelo para que Sirius lo moje del todo, sus anteojos salen volando con el impacto de las tres niñas sobre él y todos terminan buscando los anteojos del chico.

-¡Estás ciego! -exclama Tori entre risitas cuando regresa con los anteojos de Harry mal puestos, como a la mitad de la nariz -¿Cómo puedes ver la snitch así?- Harry le arrebata los anteojos y la jala hasta que le pasa un brazo alrededor del cuello y caminan juntos de regreso a la casa.

Harry le roda los ojos, no es la primera vez que Tori bromea de eso con él, se encoge de hombros -es que soy un suertudo -contesta para que ella le rodé los ojos.

-Presumido -le dice Tori empujándolo.

-Mamá dice que ya está la comida -dice Sirius y los mira como queriendo decirles "no comiencen a pelear ahora" porque no es la primera vez que empiezan con puras jugarretas y acaban en una buena discusión, ya más de una vez les ha dicho que ya están grandecitos para pelear por tonterías. Y como todas las veces los dos le sonríen como si nada hubiera pasado, esa sonrisa que le daban cuando eran niños y trataban de que los castigara un poco menos -a sentarse, quiero hablar con ustedes -les dice abriéndoles la puerta y los dos obedientes buscan su puesto en la mesa.

-¿Y cuáles son las buenas noticias? -le pregunta Kathy dejándole su plato de comida a Sirius.

El animago devora un poco y justo cuando siente las miradas curiosas de su familia deja de comer por unos momentos -hace unos días me encontré con Arthur Weasley en el ministerio, casualmente él estaba allí por la misma razón que yo, conseguir asientos para el campeonato mundial de Quiddicth -y guarda silencio para ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Tori, la ansiedad mezclada con alegría y entusiasmo en Harry, Kathy les sonrío -así que como ustedes se llevan bien con los Weasley pensé que sería bueno que fuéramos todos juntos -una vez más se detiene para ver las reacciones que la noticia causa.

-¿Cuándo es? -pregunta Harry evidentemente muy emocionado.

-Este fin de semana -responde Sirius -nos iremos muy temprano, acamparemos allá con Arthur y los chicos ¿Qué dicen?

-¡Genial! -exclamó Harry, Tori simplemente asintió con una sonrisa -¿Tú no vas a ir mamá? -preguntó Harry mirando a Kathy.

Kathy niega con la cabeza -Lily y Lyra aun son muy pequeñas para ir, además me voy a quedar ayudando a tía Julie con el bebé su tío Remus tiene luna llena-dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto- no te preocupes Harry, estoy segura que se van a divertir sin mí - se levanta y besa a Harry en la frente para luego llevarse a las dos niñas para poder cambiarlas y ponerles algo seco.

Las acostó en la cama y las arropó bien, espero hasta que estuvieran dormidas para apagar la luz y entrecerrar la puerta tras ella. Sale al pasillo, sigue hacia la escalera, donde se sorprende de ver a su hija sentada en el primer escalón, las voces de Sirius y Harry se escuchan claramente desde abajo, hablan de cosas sobre el Quiddicth y del mundial. Kathy se sienta lado de su hija, lleva un pantalón de pijama para dormir y una sudadera azul, aun así se abraza a sí misma como si tuviera frío. Le acaricia el cabello negro, que aun está algo húmedo, hasta que Tori se acerca tan solo un poco más a ella y descansa su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Kathy la deja en silencio por varios momentos, conoce a su hija y creció con una timidez mucho más grande que la de ella, así que, cuando ella esté lista para hablar lo hará.

-Mamá ¿Crees que soy bonita? -preguntó Tori casi en un susurro pero que Kathy escuchó muy bien.

Kathy no pudo evitar esa sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, algún día había esperado tener esa clase de charla con su hija, solo que en ocasiones pensaba que para ello pensó que iba a tardar un poco más de tiempo -eres hermosa Victoria -le contestó Kathy y a Tori le dio un vuelco el corazón muy extraño al escuchar su nombre completo. Y aunque a veces escuchar eso de parte de su madre no es lo mismo que de la persona que quería escuchar, al menos en algo ayudaba -¿Es guapo? -preguntó Kathy después de unos momentos de silencio.

Tori se incorpora y sus mejillas están muchísimo más que sonrojadas, asiente con la cabeza y ríe al suavemente con su mamá -mamá, no le digas a papá, ya eh escuchado más de dos veces que le dice a Harry sobre cómo tiene que protegerme. Además...-le dice y baja el tono de voz mientras mira hacia el suelo -no es que él sea nada mío. -Kathy asiente y de solo pensar el posible ataque cardíaco que sufriría su esposo si se diera cuenta la hace guardar silencio, Sirius no estaba preparado para saber que simplemente su hija tenía un interés por alguien, aunque si lo piensa mejor, Sirius nunca estaría listo para esa clase de información. Era tal y como Ryan y Joseph le decían siempre, era solo como una simple venganza que el pobre Sirius había ganado con tres hijas a su cargo. Se pregunta de repente cual de los chicos Weasley le llamará la atención, porque después de todo son con ellos que pasará el fin de semana.

-Tori si él no lo nota es porque es ciego o tiene muy mal gusto -le dice Kathy haciendo que su hija se sonroje una vez más.

-Gracias mamá -le dijo Tori simplemente dejando que su mamá la abrace una vez más, queriendo de verdad creer, que tal vez ella era tan bonita como dicen.

/…./

-Harry, ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? -le preguntó Tori mirando como Harry se pasaba una mano constantemente por la frente -¿Le dijiste a papá? -preguntó refiriéndose al sueño que había tenido y lo mucho que le había costado despertarlo.

-¿Decirme qué? -preguntó Sirius asustando a ambos adolescentes por su repentina aparición.

Tori suelta el aire que ha contenido y mira a Harry reprochándole, cuando le contó lo que había soñado pensó que lo más indicado era que le contara a su papá, después de toda la cicatriz no le dolía simplemente en los buenos momentos. Se aleja de ellos para darles espacio, se va al otro lado de la tienda donde están Hermione y Ginny, es justo después del partido de Quiddicth y aparte del propio bullicio que tienen Fred y George afuera se escucha mucho más.

-Seguro no es nada Harry -le dice Sirius frunciendo el ceño, lo que le da a entender a Harry que por ahora no sabe que decirle, además de que quizás no sea el momento de hablar sobre eso. Desde que se toparon con los Malfoy antes del juego sabe que su papá ha estado muy alerta, como esperando a que algo suceda -ya regreso -le dice a Harry y sale de la tienda con agilidad.

Harry decide ignorar ese mal presentimiento que tiene y su atención rápidamente gira hacia Fred y George molestando a Ron -estás enamorado Ron -le dice Ginny entre risitas desde su lugar con las chicas, Tori ríe con ella y Hermione por alguna razón se sonroja.

-¡Los irlandeses deben de estar celebrando! -dice Fred deteniendo el cantito que le tenían a Ron y mirando hacia afuera.

-No son los irlandeses -dice el Señor Weasley entrando a la tienda y hablando de manera apresurada.

-Rápido entren al bosque y quédense allí hasta que sea seguro -ordena Sirius y todos de alguna manera salen de la tienda apurados -no se separen, iré en cuanto pueda.

Harry asiente y se gira para ver a Tori -vámonos -le dice Fred tomando la mano de Ginny que parecía un poco asustada.

Es todo un caos de verdad y es muy difícil correr juntos, alguien empuja a Harry y de repente Tori se queda sola en medio de toda la gente. Escucha a Hermione gritar a un lado y pronto los gritos bajan y no puede distinguir a su amiga. No debe dejar a Harry, su papá se lo dijo "no se separen" no puede dejarlo. Gira a su alrededor pero no lo encuentra y siente que su respiración se va momentáneamente cuando ve a esas personas de túnicas negras acercarse muy a lo lejos, la gente corre a su alrededor y de pronto se encuentra perdida, ya no recuerda por donde es que debería correr. Hay árboles por todos lados, gigantescos, gente corriendo a su alrededor, algunos en pijamas otros simplemente corriendo y mirando hacia atrás con temor. Solo se queda allí en su puesto sin saber qué hacer, da un leve brinco de susto cuando siente una mano que toma la suya y la jala hacia atrás. Se gira asustada sin saber quién es y se siente aliviada de saber que esa cálida sensación en su mano es porque George Weasley la tiene bien sujeta. Duda por unos segundos, lo sigue o no, ¿Qué pasa si Harry aun está por allí?

-No puedes quedarte aquí -le dice George indicando toda la destrucción que estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Y aunque odie admitirlo la entiende, porque si fuera Fred a quién no encontrara él se quedaría, pero el problema es que por alguna razón que no se explica, sintió esa extraña sensación de regresar por ella, no podía dejarla, o al menos eso le dijo a Fred antes de salir corriendo de regreso a buscarla. Fred y George ya había llegado muy lejos con Ginny y la sensación de desesperación se había apoderado de él cuando no veía a ninguno de los otros cuatro, cuando en realidad se preocupaba por ella.

Tori asiente levemente y se aferra con fuerza a la mano de George cuando el pelirrojo la guía fuera de la multitud, medio de varios árboles con troncos gigantescos, no saben cuánto corren exactamente, hasta que como con una estrella fugaz una luz verde ilumina el cielo -George -lo llama casi sin aliento, el pelirrojo se detiene jadeante y por en medio de las copas de los árboles pueden ver una gigantesca especie de calavera en el cielo -esa es...

-…La marca tenebrosa -concluye George por ella con una voz tan seca Tori nunca se imaginó que una persona tan alegre como George pudiera hablar tan fríamente -ven estamos cerca -le dice apretando su mano solo un poco más y llevándola a un paso más lento un poco más adentro del bosque.

Llegan hasta una especie de claro, donde Fred está tratando de calmar a Ginny que está muy nerviosa, fue muy extraño ver a Ginny así para Tori, si a la pequeña pelirroja la creía mucho más valiente de lo que ella era, si Tori aun no podía entender como era que la habían colocado en Gryffindor. Cuando Fred levanta la mirada y los ve llegar, automáticamente George y Tori se sueltan las manos, porque George le había dicho a su gemelo que debía regresar por alguien, pero no le había dicho por quién exactamente. Ginny los ve curiosa, haciendo que las mejillas de Tori empiecen a tomar ese color carmín cuando se siente apenada, al menos ha logrado que la pequeña pelirroja se le olvide el miedo que ha estado sintiendo y que Fred de alguna manera no ha podido controlar. Los cuatro esperan, alerta a cualquier sonido alrededor de ellos, no muy lejos escuchan aun a las personas correr para salvarse y algo con esa marca en el cielo los hace estar mucho más atentos aun. En silencio y expectantes de que cualquier cosa les fuera a suceder. Con un ruido extraño Ron y Hermione aparecen cerca de ellos, Fred y George bajan sus varitas y Ginny y Tori dejan salir el aire con alivio porque solo son ellos dos. Aunque ese alivio se desvanece de momento para Tori, Harry no está con ellos y ahora se siente muy mal por haber corrido con George, debió haberlo buscado antes de correr a resguardarse. Mira al cielo y aun con esa marca allí siente que se queda sin aire, solo Harry Potter puede lograr perderse en momento así, y justamente es noche lo ha tenido que hacer sin su hermana, que no sabe si maldecirse por dejarlo solo o enseñarle un par de hechizos de castigo por haberse perdido en medio de un ataque de los seguidores de Voldemort.

-Iré a buscarlo –anunció Tori cuando ya no aguantaba más la espera, si algo le pasaba a Harry iba a ser por su culpa, por lo tanto no importaba si algo le sucediera a ella. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y el silencio que se escucha alrededor en el bosque es un tanto aterrador.

Tenía esa mirada en el rostro, esa misma que hizo que Hermione rechinara los dientes y se levantara a seguirla, porque sabía que no iba a detenerla a menos que la hechizara y al atara al tronco de un árbol. Ron las siguió, quizás por costumbre o porque si no las dejaría nunca solas a las dos. Ginny miró con curiosidad a uno de sus hermanos mayores, si podía tener solo trece años y ser la menor de todos los presentes, pero una cosa que Ginny Weasley no era, era ser una despistada. Y no le falta ni más ni menos que entender que George no se aventuró en el bosque y se topó con Tori solo por casualidad, y ahora que la pelinegra quiere regresar por su hermano le interesa saber que reacción va a tener George, quien se arriesgó por traerla a salvo. Fred ve la mirada en Ginny, una razón más para apoyar a su teoría reciente sobre las atracciones de su gemelo, pero sabe muy bien que si por alguna razón George no le ha dicho nada es por algo, y como hermano leal que es y será guarda silencio y espera que va a hacer George en esta situación. Porque aunque Fred y George fueran gemelos idénticos no significaba que en personalidad lo fueran, Fred era como el Casanova de los dos y George cuando se trataba de chicas le gustaba guardárselas para él mismo, y mantenerse con una sola por el mayor tiempo posible. George quiere gritarle que es una tontería, pero guarda silencio, ni él mismo se lo creería, una vez más se dice a sí mismo, si fuera Fred él regresaría, por lo tanto y con todas las ganas que tiene de correr él antes que ella hace que sus pies se peguen al suelo. Además de que está esa parte de él que aun no entiende porque repentinamente tiene tantas ganas de salir corriendo y saber que ella se encuentre bien. Casi corre a abrazar a su padre y darle las gracias por traer a Harry de regreso cuando los dos aparecen en el claro, cierra los ojos aliviado e intenta no sonreír. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Es lo único que corre por su mente.

-¡Harry! –exclama Tori y se abalanza a abrazar a su hermano, asegurándose de que está completo, si algo sucio pero ya tendrá sus explicaciones que dar sobre lo que ha sucedido.

-Sí que se fueron lejos –comenta el señor Weasley y todos le dan una sonrisa –movimos la tienda a un lugar seguro, justo como los demás, su papá regresará cuando esté libre, dijo que se quedaran con nosotros –les dice a Harry y a Tori y los dos asienten.

Interrogan a Harry en el camino de regreso, el pelinegro les cuenta sobre que escuchó quien podía haber conjurado la marca, aunque no vio quien era. Se golpeo la cabeza con una enorme raíz cuando todos corrían, Tori le rodó los ojos y le aseguró una vez más que estaba ciego, aunque no podía evitar sentirse mejor sabiendo que estaba bien, aunque estuvo, como dicen algunos muggles "en la boca del lobo".

Llegan a la tienda y todos buscan un lugar cómodo para quedarse dormidos, no buscan pijamas ni nada por el estilo, están muy cansados para eso y solo por si acaso deciden que es mejor quedarse con la ropa que llevan puesta. Justo cuando Tori se acomoda en un colchón cercano, gira su vista y ve a George que está a punto de quedarse dormido con la cabeza sobre la mesa, articula un "gracias" con los labios y recibe una sonrisa que la hace sonrojarse. Acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y a los dos el cansancio les gana justo en ese momento.


	24. El torneo

El torneo

Harry rebuscaba entre la comida que había aparecido para la cena esa noche en Hogwarts, se rió de Ron mientras que su amigo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con un ensayo de pociones que Snape les había dejado, que necesitaban entregarlo el día siguiente y ninguno lo había hecho, excepto Hermione que se había rehusado a compartirlo. Harry decidió comer primero, ya después inventaría con Ron y Tori que poner en su dichoso ensayo. Se sirve comida y levanta la vista para ver a su hermana caminar hasta ellos, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y acompañada de Ginny que viene dando risitas. Tori se sienta al lado de Ron y Ginny a un lado de Harry.

-Ron ¿Me enseñas lo que tienes de tú ensayo de pociones? -pide Tori con tranquilidad, con una mirada de desesperación Ron se lo pasa. Ginny suelta a reír con muchísima más gana al pasarle un bote de tinta a Tori, llamando la atención de los gemelos Weasley y de Lee Jordan que se movieron en la mesa para estar cerca de ellos y mirar mejor todo.

Y como si fuera la cosa más normal de todas y sin dar explicación alguna, Tori destapa el bote de tinta y lo arroja completamente al ensayo de Ron -¿PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? -grita Ron a punto de hiperventilar del susto. Ginny a este punto se detiene el estómago de dolor por tanto reírse. Harry la observa con cuidado, conoce esa mirada en Tori y solo ocurre cuando está tramando algo.

-Cálmate Ron -dice Tori moviendo el sucio pergamino en sus manos y por si no fuera poco limpiándose las manos en la mochila de Ron -¿De verdad planeabas usar esto como ensayo? -y con eso empieza a leer las primeras líneas -la poción...algo que no entiendo porque está tachado... Es como lo dice su nombre para hacer dormir a las personas. Tiene propiedades que te dan sueño y...

-¿Y que quieres que escriba entonces? -preguntó Ron interrumpiéndola cuando todos se estaban riendo de su ensayo.

Tori sonríe triunfante y se limpia las manos para sacar un pergamino de su mochila -pues algo del ensayo de Hermione -contesta y termina de arruinar el del Ron mientras, él y Harry ven que efectivamente tienen el preciado ensayo en sus manos.

-¿Cómo convenciste a Hermione? -preguntó Harry con curiosidad, sabiendo lo mucho que habían insistido a Hermione y ella se había negado rotundamente, porque Hermione había hecho el ensayo hace mucho tiempo.

-Le dije que Ron se había caído de las escaleras y que su ensayo se había arruinado de tinta -respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros -así que Hermione dijo, pobre Ron y me dijo: toma le daré mi ensayo y dile que vaya a donde Madame Pomfrey por si se encuentra golpeado.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Ron con una sonrisa contemplando el ensayo -ni idea de porqué Hermione es tan amable conmigo.

Esta vez no solo Ginny se echó a reír, sino que todos los que estaban alrededor, Ron se encogió de hombros con simplicidad, sin saber porqué se estaban riendo todos con exactitud.

-No sabían que ustedes cuatro fueran tan divertidos -dijo George entre risas poniendo sus manos en su estomago imitando a su hermana menor.

-Podemos golpear a Ron para que parezca más real -se ofreció Fred y el rostro de Ron se miró afligido.

Tori río pero Hermione salvó a Ron una vez más sentándose justo al lado de Harry, y con un ágil movimiento la pelinegra escondió el pergamino de Ron que recién acababa de arruinar. Comen en silencio, excepto por algunos cometarios de Hermione preguntando cómo estaba Ron, o Ron logrando que casi le quiten el ensayo babeando y diciendo alabanzas a la belleza de Fleur.

Harry y Tori caminando de regreso juntos después de la cena, ni quieren escuchar la pelea de Ron y Hermione, que últimamente se vuelven mucho más frecuentes. Además llevan el ensayo de Hermione seguro en la mochila de Tori y antes de que Hermione se arrepienta y se los quite.

-La gloria eterna, ¿No te interesa? -le pregunta Tori mientras los dos se detienen y miran lo más cerca que pueden el cáliz.

Harry suelta una risita -¿Y para que querría yo la gloria eterna? Ya llevamos unos días normales en el colegio, lo cual se está poniendo raro.

Tori niega con la cabeza risueña, Harry le cruza un brazo por los hombros y los dos suben a la sala común a terminar su ensayo.

/…../

Kathy toma un sorbo de su taza de té, caliente y justo lo que necesita para la fría tarde en el patio, donde ve a sus dos hijas corretear en los charcos de agua con sus pequeños abrigos rosados. Hoy es un día que está particularmente cansada, era uno de los días en que las gemelas estaban incontrolables, jugando y haciendo desastres a su paso. Harry y Tori fueron dos niños muy traviesos, pero Lily y Lyra era mucho más que eso, eran como una versión renovada del desorden. No podía quitarles un ojo de encima en ningún momento porque cuando menos lo esperaba esas dos ya había inventado algo.

-Hola papi -gritan en coro las gemelas deteniendo su juego solo para que Sirius les haga una señal con la mano.

-Kathy mi vida -dice Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se inclina hasta ella y la besa, de esos besos seductores y largos que no es muy normal se den en frente de las niñas. Pero Sirius de quien estaban refiriéndose y aunque estuviera casado no dejaba de ser el seductor que fue cuando era joven.

Kathy responde al beso con la misma energía, si está cansada de esa rutina de ama de casa pero le gustan los días en que Sirius tiene tan buen humor como para actuar así. Separan sus labios y ambos se sonríen -¿Me extrañaste? -le pregunta Kathy guiñándole un ojo de manera seductora.

-Bastante -responde Sirius jalando una silla y sentándose al lado de ella. Kathy no le despega la mirada mientras termina de dar el último sorbo a su taza de té. Se relaja sintiendo las caricias de Sirius en su brazo, cierra los ojos y se olvida de todo hasta que... -Lily...Lyra...-la voz de Sirius llama a sus dos hijas y por el silencio y su tono de voz presiente que no es nada bueno. Abre los ojos y sus hijas ya no están jugando frente a ellos, mira a Sirius que ya se ha puesto en pie y rebusca el lugar con la mirada.

Sirius camina unos pasos, justo al lugar en donde sus niñas jugaban cuando él acababa de llegar. ¿Cómo es posible que se descuidara no menos de cinco minutos y ahora ya no encontraba ese par? ¿Qué con más niños que tenía se volvían más traviesos? Y entonces lo escucha, dos gritos idénticos, cruza una mirada con Kathy y los dos saben de dónde vienen los gritos. A una vieja cochera en la parte de atrás de la casa y los dos se dirigen apresurados para allá.

Y cuando Sirius llega se queda paralizado en la puerta con lo que ve. Su motocicleta, esa que tenía muy bien sentenciados a Harry y a Tori siempre, la tocan y...y...y...los castiga. Sirius Black nunca castigó a sus hijos de verdad, solo recurría a frases como "estas castigado" y solo si debía hacerlo, de lo contrario miraba a Kathy y ella lo hacía por él. Y allí estaba, su preciosa motocicleta que había cuidado por quince años, de la cual dos de sus hijos sabían perfectamente que no debían ni tocar. Estaba completamente cubierta de pintura purpura, al igual que las dos gemelas, pero sus asiento de cuero, ya se imagina él la pintura dañada y los rayones que dejaran las cubetas y el mueble que las sostenía, quedaron en la motocicleta. Su pobre motocicleta...

-Lyra y Lily -pronunció con una voz tan ronca y autoritaria que ni las dos niñas ni Kathy había oído jamás en él.

-Peldon papi, Lyla se calló pod el agua y yo… y yo quedía ayudala y...-medio dijo Lily siempre la más valiente de las dos en esos momentos en los que tienen que confesar la verdad, pero las dos sintieron miedo ante la fiera mirada de su padre y sus palabras se quedaron en el aire.

Kathy decidió intervenir al ver a las dos niñas abrazadas y con los ojos llorosos en el suelo, había sido un accidente de todas formas -niñas vaya a la casa y se quitan la ropa en el baño -les dijo con una voz dulce, las dos asintieron y obedientes se levantaron y tomadas de la mano para no resbalarse se fueron a la casa -Sirius -lo llamó poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero su esposo seguía paralizado. Se movió tan solo un poco para quitarle las cosas que le había caído encima a la moto -cariño, es solo pintura estoy segura que con un hechizo se arregla.

-Ahora si me va a escuchar ese par -dijo Sirius decidido y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Sirius exageras -lo detuvo Kathy aun en un tono calmado pero la paciencia la estaba perdiendo. Sirius la miró sorprendido, los daños hechos a su preciosa motocicleta eran inauditos -¿Recuerdas bien la semana pasada lo que te dije sobre esas cubetas de pintura? -le preguntó Kathy cruzándose de brazos frente a él, Sirius guardó silencio, claro que lo recordaba había pintado la habitación de las gemelas de ese color porque ya la tenían bastante manchada con todos los dibujos en las paredes que hacían -te dije cucando viniste a guardarlas que las dejaras en otro lado porque ese mueble era inseguro, pero no me hiciste caso. Estoy más que segura de que no cerraste la puerta correctamente y las niñas entraron y por poco les cae el mueble con todo y cubetas encima y tú... tú estás llorando por tu motocicleta.

-¡Yo no estoy llorando! -reclamó de una sola vez animado por la discusión -y si las niñas no anduvieran corriendo por allí todo el día no tendría que esconder todo y aun tendría mi motocicleta.

Kathy sacó su varita y con un movimiento todo lo purpura desapareció -son tus hijas, ¿Qué esperabas que se sentaran a leer un libro? No manejas esa cosa desde que Harry y Tori tenía diez años.

-Esa cosa es mí moto -le gritó Sirius de regreso de forma testaruda.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Kathy mirándolo sorprendida -quédate con tú estúpida moto y yo veré si tus hijas no se lastimaron -y con eso dio la vuelta y dejó a su esposo solo pensando en que tal vez se debió haber quedado callado.

/…./

-¿Crees que Krum sea elegido campeón? -susurró Ron lo bastante alto como para que Harry se encogiera de hombros, Tori riera bajito y Hermione rodara los ojos.

Y efectivamente cuando la llama de la copa cambio de color Dumbledore anunció que el campeón de Dumstrang era Victor Krum. Se escuchó la celebración en todo el Gran salón, incluidos los aplausos orgullosos de Ron. Fleur siguió después y la mayoría del alumnado varonil de Hogwarts gritó y silbó varias cosas cuando la rubia pasó al frente. Y al fin el campeón de Hogwarts fue llamado, Cedric Diggory se levantó y cuando pasó al lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, miró fijamente al cuarteto y sonrió. Hermione y Tori intercambiaron una mirada, porque si su intuición femenina no les fallaba esa sonrisa iba dirigida para cualquiera de ellas dos. Solo que... ¿A quién? -Harry Potter -y al escuchar ese nombre de la boca del profesor, las dos levantaron la mirada, pero no lo creyeron cuando lo vieron -Harry Potter -volvió a llamar el director.

Harry se puso de pie, miró asustado a Tori y caminó hasta donde estaba su director llamándolo. Todos en el Gran Salón comenzaron a reclamar y hablar cosas sobre Harry, solo escuchaba un bullicio alrededor, como un panal de abejas.

-¿Cómo pusiste su nombre? -preguntó Ron mirando directamente a Tori. Ella lo miró sorprendida -vamos es, así como lo hacen siempre -dijo Ron elevando la voz considerablemente -a ti se te ocurren las ideas y él las hace.

-Ron yo no lo...

-¿Qué no fue así en primero? Cuando inventaste como subir al tercer piso -la interrumpió Ron alzando más la voz y mientras más hablaba más silencio se hacía alrededor -y en segundo, seguro se te hubiera ocurrido como entrar a la cámara de los secretos de no ser porque lograste que te petrificaran primero.

-Ron... -quiso detenerlo Tori cuando ya sentía todas las miradas del gran salón sobre ella. Hermione a su lado estaba muy asombrada de la reacción repentina de Ron para poder decir algo.

-Algo me dice que tuviste que ver con lo que sucedió con ese acecino en tercer año -contestó Ron realmente imparable -¿Cómo metiste el nombre de Harry? ¿No pudiste haber metido el mío también? No, yo solo soy el estúpido amigo de Harry Potter.

Tori se levantó recogió sus cosas y simplemente le dijo a Ron -es cierto, si eres estúpido.

El más horrible y grandioso silencio inundaba la sala cuando Tori lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que Ron podía ser así, pero lo que si no podía soportar era ser el centro de la atención. Quería estar sola sin esa sensación de que todos a su alrededor la estaban juzgando. Corrió hasta la sala común, asumió que ese lugar le daría tiempo para estar sola ya que todos estarían abajo por un buen tiempo, esperaría allí hasta que Harry llegara y supiera que estaba bien. Se sienta en uno de los sillones y recoge sus piernas contra su pecho, para abrazarse a sí misma. Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos y desliza por su mejilla. Siente como el sillón se hunde, ella se asusta porque no se ha dado cuenta de que alguien ha entrado tras ella. Se limpia la mejilla con la manga de su uniforme y no puede evitar sentirse tonta cuando ve a George sonriéndole con ternura.

-Te fuiste sin probar el postre -dice George ofreciéndole un plato con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, que casualmente a ella le había encantado.

Tori se sonroja y toma el postre que George le había traído -gracias, pero yo si me había comido mi postre -dice con voz suave, George se encoge de hombros y está a punto de quitarle el pastel cuando Tori lo aleja de sus manos -no dije que no lo quería -George ríe y la observa comerse su pastel con gusto -¿Quieres? -le ofrece y cuando George se inclina hasta ella para que le dé un pedazo ella se sonroja mucho más.

-Ron es un idiota -le dice una vez que ella termina de comer y pone el plato a un lado -deberías ignorarlo, no es difícil, todos en casa lo hacemos.

Tori ríe, es increíble como George puede hacerla sonreír tan rápido y olvidarse de todo solo en ese momento -no me fui exactamente por Ron -le dice con sinceridad.

George la mira por varios momentos como tratando de descifrar su rostro o de adivinar algo, Tori se sonroja haciéndole recordar a él lo mucho que le gusta verla así -no te gusta que los demás te vean ¿O sí?

-Así es -responde Tori y le incomoda un tanto que él la esté observando tan de cerca, pero no porque no le guste, sino porque la pone nerviosa -¿Es tuya o fue por el hechizo? -le dice señalando la barba mal afeitada de George, aunque no sabe si es eso o el intento que él y Fred hicieron para poner sus nombres en el cáliz de fuego. Prefiriendo pasar la conversación a algo que no fuera ella.

-Un poquito de ambos -contesta George pasándose una mano por el mentón -Fred y yo estamos haciendo un pequeño experimento -le explica animadamente -él se la quitó completamente y yo la dejé, queremos ver que le gusta más a las chicas -Tori ríe y le roda los ojos al mismo tiempo -queríamos verle el lado positivo al fracaso.

-¿Y no les bastó con saber cómo van a ser cuando fuera mayores? -preguntó ella entre risas.

George comenzó a reír con ella -supongo que eso hubiera sido más sencillo.

Si fue una tontería reírse por algo tan absurdo como eso, aun así hubo un momento en el que, tal y como la risa empezó se fue. Tori se sonrojo una vez más, pero mucho más de lo que ya había hecho antes, simplemente porque George estaba demasiado cerca de ella, podía ver todas sus pecas en su cuello y esas que esa media barba escondía y que ella en ese momento estaba pensando que no importaba si la tuviera o no. Fue George quien terminó de acercase a ella, hasta que sus narices chocaron con suavidad y ella lo siguió por instinto.

Sus labios se unieron en movimientos suaves, como si con ello prologarían más aquel instante. Para Tori su primer beso supo dulce, quizás fue por el pastel que le dio pero no le importaría besarlo de nuevo para saber a que sabían de verdad. Le dio cosquillas el mentón de George cosa que aumentó más esa sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Se separaron solo un poco, para cuando Tori abrió los ojos vio el brillo travieso en la mirada de George y juró que si no hubiera estado sentada seguro sus piernas le hubiera fallado. Y por primera vez Tori supo que era valiente en algo, porque con una mano en la mejilla de George volvió a cortar la distancia, George metió sus manos en su cintura y la arrastró en el sillón hasta casi hacerla sentar en el sillón. Y le devolvió el beso con mucho cariño.

-Emm...disculpa...-dijo una vocecita apenada frente a ellos. Muy pocos alumnos comenzaban a regresar ahora, pero había un niño de primer año frente a ellos mirándolos con curiosidad y algo de pena. George tomó la mano de Tori, no quería que ella se separara del todo aun y se supone que estaba allí para darle apoyo -el profesor Dumbledore dijo que le diera esto -dijo el niño entregándole un pedazo de pergamino a Tori.

Tori le sonríe al niño como para darle las gracias y con su mano libre toma el pergamino y lo abre. Dumbledore quería verla en su oficina, seguro era porque los gritos de Ron ya los han escuchado. Tori levanta la mirada un poco asustada, George aprieta su mano -¿Y tú qué haces aquí? -siseo George mirando al niño que aun seguía viendo a Tori.

-¿Quiero saber como lo hizo? -preguntó el niño.

-¡Lárgate! -casi gritó George y con la mirada el niño salió corriendo. Tori le sonreía agradecida y divertida a la vez cuando George volvió a verla -¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Tori negó con la cabeza, no quería involucrarlo -gracias.

-Te veré luego, supongo -dijo George y solo soltó su mano hasta que estuvo de pie, que hubo le hubo sonreído una última vez. La observó marcharse con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza...iba a matar a Ron.

/…/

Harry está cansado, ya repitió más de veinte veces que él de ninguna manera quería que su nombre saliera del cáliz de fuego y nadie, excepto Dumbledore, él y Profesor Moody. Allí están todos en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, todos lo miran de mala manera y él solo tiene ganas de salir de allí. Se cruza de brazos y está a punto de estallar y de gritarles por todo, ¿Creen que es un idiota? Si ya se dio cuenta de que alguien pudo haber metido su nombre en esa copa y ese alguien no es su amigo. Y para mejorarlo todo siente que los otros tres campeones van a asesinarlo justo después de que salga de la oficina, si es que sale.

-A Potter le gusta quebrantarlas las reglas, es algo de familia -continuó Snape la conversación, Harry sintió que quería taparle la boca con un par de hechizos que conocía -no va a permitir que se salga con la suya ¿Verdad?

Sirius Black estaba fúrico, era el broche de oro para cerrar su noche... Primero que pelea con Kathy y asusta a sus dos hijas, luego que entra a su casa, después de inspeccionar los daños a su motocicleta, y está a punto de pedir perdón cuando Kathy se acerca a él y prácticamente le estampa en el pecho la carta que el ave fénix acababa de entregar. Y resulta que Harry sale para concursar en ese maldito torneo. Abre la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, lo primero que hace es toparse con la mirada de Harry, como para cerciorarse si fue o no Harry quien colocó su nombre en la copa. Y un tanto aliviado se dio cuenta de que Harry no había hecho nada. Y justo escucha claramente las últimas palabras de Snape tener ganas de saltarle encima al igual que Harry -Harry no compite y punto -define Sirius con una mala mirada a Snape y colocándose al lado de Harry, los demás directores parecían relajados con esa decisión.

-Albus, tiene razón -añadió Karkaroff mirando a Sirius de reojo, esto es muy injusto para nuestros colegios que Hogwarts tenga dos campeones. El señor Potter debe de estar feliz.

-Es cierto Dumbledore -dijo Madame Maxime -es un gran honor y un gran premio.

Sirius gruñe -premio, Harry es un menor con menos conocimiento que los demás y está diciendo que es un premio, mi hijo puede morir -mira el rostro de Dumbledore esperando a que diga algo y lo apoye, pero Dumbledore solo miraba a un punto vació.

McGonagall entra en ese momento y para sorpresa de Sirius abre la puerta y deja que Tori entre en la oficina -aquí está señores, aunque creo que esto es absurdo.

-Señorita Black, ¿Metió usted el nombre del Señor Potter en el cáliz? -preguntó Dumbledore hablando por primera vez desde que Sirius entró, el animago casi ríe, por supuesto, cuando uno de sus hijos se mete en un rollo nunca se mete solo. Aunque si conocía bien la mirada de Harry y Tori cuando había hecho algo y, esa mirada no estaba en ninguno de los dos esa noche.

-No...-fue la respuesta simple de Tori.

-Pudo haberle hecho una pócima -intervino Snape una vez más -y engañar la línea del tiempo.

-Lo siento Profesor -dijo Tori elevando la voz y por el rostro que tenía Harry y Sirius se dieron cuenta que estaba enojada por algo. Y muy bien conoce Harry que cuando eso pasa la timidez de Tori se va al carajo -pero es usted el que ha dicho siempre que soy una ilusa con las pociones, dijo según sus palabras que un trol lo haría mejor.

Sirius sonríe a gusto por su hija, se hubiera tirado una buena carcajada en la cara de Quejicus pero quizás mejor en otro momento. Lo que le recuerda que va a pagar muy caro por haberle dicho a Tori esa clase de cosas.

-y aunque la señorita Black pudiera hacerlo -agregó Moody acercándose después del silencio que se había formado en el ambiente con las palabras de Tori -se necesita magia mucho más avanzada para introducir el nombre del señor Potter en el cáliz, se tendría que engañar al cáliz para que crea que Potter pertenece a otra categoría de estudiantes y al ser el único en esa categoría tendría que salir electo.

-El problema caballeros y damas -dijo Dumbledore al fin con mirada sombría -es que todos los directores firmamos el trato de nuestros competidores con un hechizo. Si los campeones no participan habrá terribles consecuencias para todos -hubo una pausa, en la que todos asimilaban las palabras del anciano -no importa ya como o quién lo hizo. Harry es ahora oficialmente, un campeón de Hogwarts.

/…./

Sirius entra en el silencio de su casa esa noche después de desearles las buenas a sus hijos, amenazar bien a los maestros por la seguridad de sus hijos y, sacarles las cuentas a Snape por el trato a sus hijos. Se quita el abrigo y lo tira en un sillón en la oscuridad, si no hay almohadas ni cobijas en los sillones esperándolo, es probable que Kathy lo deje dormir con ella en la cama. Se detiene en la habitación de sus gemelas, entra con curiosidad para ver las increíbles y retorcidas formas que sus hijas optaban por dormir. Se acerca a arroparlas correctamente, se le encoje el corazón cuando ve un dibujo de su moto, uno grande, seguro dibujado por sus dos nenas. No es que fuera el mejor dibujo de todos, se ve una cosa gris que asume que es la moto, una figura grande que cree que es él, porque hay dos más pequeñas y cree que una es pelinegra y otra pelirroja. Hay unos garabatos, que Merlín sabe que son, pero presiente que eran la dedicatoria de sus niñas.

Se siente un estúpido por haberles gritado y asustado, es curioso cómo lo único de su vida de soltero que quedaba casi intacta era su moto. Ahora que lo piensa mejor ya no tiene porque cuidar tanto esa estúpida moto, no es la mejor cosa que tiene en su vida. Su familia es lo mejor de su vida. Se inclina y le deja un beso a cada niña en la frente, las deja bien arropadas y deja el dibujo en donde lo encontró, quiere tener el placer de que sus dos niñas corran hasta a él y lo abracen. Deja la puerta entre abierta y se marcha a su habitación a buscar a su esposa, repasando ese discurso en su mente de que es lo que va a decir para pedir perdón. Cuando entra a la habitación ve que está vacía, la luz de la lámpara ilumina la habitación y la luz que se cuela por el baño. Kathy entra a la habitación, vestía una camisa de él que le quedaba grande con unas mallas negras y el cabello mal recogido en una coleta, y Sirius no sabe si es su imaginación o su piel se ve mucho más blanca y delicada que de costumbre. Quizás solo sea él que cada vez que usa ropa de él para dormir piensa que se ve más sexy. Sirius le sonríe coquetamente, como para recordarle a ella cuando ambos eran jóvenes y él simplemente luchaba porque esa pelirroja fuera su esposa. Ella camina hasta él y Sirius abre sus brazos para que su esposa se acomode en sus brazos, su cabeza en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de él, apretándolo contra ella.

-Lo siento -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, Sirius soltó una risita, movió sus manos para tomar su rostro con ellas y obligarla a verlo a los ojos -te amo Katherine, las chicas, Harry y tú son mi vida. Esa moto solo fue...

-...parte de ti -terminó Kathy por él, se para en puntillas y alcanza sus labios para besarlo –yo también te amo –Sirius le acaricia las mejillas con su pulgar -¿Y Harry?

Sirius suelta un suspiro y ella entiende que lo que viene no es nada bueno –tiene que competir en ese dichosos torneo, justo el año en que creí que lo alejaríamos de lo cotidiano -Es inevitable que Kathy suelte a reírse con esas palabras, no con Harry y Tori no habrá año cotidiano hasta que salgan de Hogwarts, solo que Sirius aun tiene sus esperanzas puestas. Se separa de él justo antes de darle un beso en los labios y dejar que él se acomode para ir a la cama con ella –hasta le hablaron a Tori en plena reunión, ¿puedes creer que le hablaron a Tori preguntándole si ella había metido el nombre de Harry para ser elegido?

-Cariño me extrañaría más si me dijeras que no la llamaron –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombres y metiéndose a la cama entre las sábanas, Sirius la siguió minutos después y Kathy se acomodó en su pecho -¿crees que Harry va a estar bien?

-Eso espero Kathy…eso espero –contestó Sirius jugueteando con dos mechones pelirrojos en sus dedos.

/…./

Durante los siguientes días todo sucedió muy rápido y los dos hermanos aprendieron a vivir con toda esa atención y agresión que recibían por casi todo el resto de la población de Hogwarts. El día después en el que saliera Harry como campeón de Hogwarts, Ron misteriosamente apareció colgado de uno de los tres aros de Quiddicth, ni el mismo Ron supo decir exactamente quién era el culpable y la situación se olvidó después de unos días. Tori y George comenzaron intercambiando miradas, en especial porque para ella no había mayor explicación del incidente de Ron, pero aun así, justo cuando el incidente de Ron se comenzó a olvidar, fue allí cuando George comenzó a ignorar sus miradas y nunca más volvió a cruzar una palabra con ella desde aquella noche. Tori simplemente no sabía que pensar y parte de ella lo sabía, George había olvidado esa noche y aunque ella aun soñara con sentir esa mágica sensación en sus labios, simplemente al igual que él tenía que olvidarlo. Y quizás lo hizo cuando la fecha de la primera prueba se acercó y comenzó a ayudar a Harry con el hechizo que ocuparía para derrotar al dragón. Al final su mente terminaba mucho más preocupada por Harry que por George, aunque aun sentía esa horrible sensación de tristeza cuando se encontraba a George en los pasillo o en el Gran Salón y el simplemente miraba hacia otro lado.

Harry estaba entrando en la desesperación. ¿Cómo es que él iba a tratar de pelear con un dragón? Pasaba siempre con Tori y aunque odiaba admitirlo extrañaba la tonta compañía de Ron, aunque la de su hermana no estaba nada mal, era mucho mejor que estar con Hermione que lo persuadía de estar todo el tiempo con Ron. Una tarde lo debatió con su hermana, debía decirle a Cedric sobre los dragones, es que no lo creía justo que los otros tres campeones ya lo supieran y él aun no. Tori que para ese momento lo apoyaba en lo que fuera, en especial después de que ese estúpido artículo de Rita Skeeter fue publicado. Tori se sentó en el patio de la escuela y esperó a que Harry se encaminara hacia Cedric Diggory y hablara con él. Vio como los amigos de Cedric le decían cosas a Harry, pero para ese momento ya los dos estaban acostumbrados a todas esas burlas. Cedric caminó hasta retirarse de sus amigos y quedar justo en medio del patio, desvió una mirada hacia Tori, que el mismo Harry siguió y que por ese momento pensó no prestarle atención.

-Dragones –le dijo Harry simplemente para que Cedric lo vieron sin entenderlo –es la primera prueba, no me preguntes como lo sé, solo averigua que hacer con uno durante un tiempo.

Harry se dio la vuelta, listo para irse, pero Cedric lo detuvo –Potter, gracias. Sobre los botones yo les dije que…

-No es problema –le dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta donde estaba Tori y ella se puso de pie junto a él -¿soy yo imaginando cosas o Diggory se detuvo allí y te quedó viendo? -preguntó en voz muy baja.

Tori soltó una risita –aun está mirando Harry.

-Es muy viejo para ti –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca como si se hubiera imaginado algo, Tori le rodó los ojos y lo jaló del brazo para que los dos se fueran. No le interesaba en los más mínimos las razones por las que Cedric Diggory la había mirado esa tarde.

Harry practicó, practicó y practicó hasta el cansancio para su primera prueba, incluso hasta logró soñar con ella y allí fue cuando pensó que el miedo de morir aplastado o quemado por un colacuerno era enorme. El día de la primera prueba llegó, casi ni comió de los mismos nervios, esperaba no olvidar nada y hacer bien ese plan que había hecho con Tori, como también el hechizo que había repetido hasta el cansancio con Hermione. Con una abrazo de su amiga y su hermana entró en la tienda de los campeones antes de recibir sus últimas instrucciones, no podía evitar sentir sus manos sudar cuando precisamente el dragón con el que había tenido pesadillas era el que había escogido para el mismo. Al fin espera impaciente en la tienda, escuchando cada uno de los comentarios que le hacían a todos los campeones, hasta que fue su turno.

Tori le gritaba desde las gradas, quizás mucho o igual de nerviosa que el mismo Harry, lo vieron llamar a su escoba, tal y como Hermione le había enseñado, había estado tan cerca de que lo atraparan las llamas del dragón.

-¿está viendo usted eso señor Krum? –se escuchaba el comentario del público cuando Harry ágilmente esquivaba el colacuerno e intentaba atrapar su huevo de oro.

Nunca, en ninguna de todas esas travesuras y tonterías en las que se había metido, Harry se había sentido tan aliviado cuando sostuvo el huevo en sus manos y escuchó que por primera vez, los alumnos de Hogwarts lo aclamaban a él. Tori casi lo tira al suelo cuando saltó sobre él y lo abrazó. La fiesta que los gemelos Weasley habían preparado había sido estupenda, pero nada, nada lo preparó para el susto que le dio McGonagall cuando prácticamente lo hechiza solicitando que debería sin ninguna excusa encontrar una pareja para el baile de navidad. Y es que el problema estaba en que Harry no bailaba por alguna razón y esa era que no sabía hacerlo. Regresó malhumorado a la sala común, cuando la noticia del baile ya se había desplegado por todos lados. ¿Cuan penoso podría ser pedirle a tu propia disque hermana que te enseñara a bailar? Pero Tori le sonrió y le prometió que lo haría justo después de que Harry le dijera quien sería su cita para el baile. Aunque en realidad la pelinegra ya tenía una idea de por quién babea y miraba Harry todo el tiempo, Cho Chang sería, aunque debía encontrar el valor para invitarla, allí era donde estaba todo el meollo del asunto. Como le dijo a Ron una vez, es más fácil estar con un dragón que invitar a una chica a salir.

Y justo cuando creyó que tenía suficientes problemas entre manos, una mañana le llegó una carta de lo más interesante de su papá, donde exigía completa vigilancia sobre quien sería la cita de Tori para el dichoso baile. Curiosamente Harry nunca se había percatado de aquel hecho, pero es que creyó a Tori una persona demasiado tímida para que los chicos la notaran. Pero una vez más se había equivocado, corrió a más de seis chicos de Drumstrang (muy mayores que Tori y con el permiso de ella de correrlos) que querían una cita con su hermana. Fue tanto que con una sola señal Harry ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y si se atrevían a hacerlo cuando Harry no estaba, muy amablemente Tori simplemente se negaba. Por la simple y pequeña simpleza de que la mayor de los Black aun tenía esperanzas de que cierto pelirrojo se recordara de ella. Fue a unos cuantos días, cuando Harry y Ron estaban ocupados por otro lado, cuando Tori recibió la invitación más extraña de todas, justo antes de que llegara al Gran Comedor para tomar su cena.

-¿Eres como la hermana de Potter, no es así? –preguntó Cedric Diggory caminando al lado de ella, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y con una sonrisa amigable.

-Algo así –respondió Tori y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te vi en el campeonato de Quiddicth –le dijo Cedric deteniéndose y ella se detuvo frente a él – y se me ocurrió últimamente, que quizás a Potter no le moleste, pero… ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

Tori no supo que decir en ese momento, pues primero porque nadie se lo había pedido de una forma tan amable como él, siempre se sentía en las demás peticiones que habían una segunda intención. Y luego, porque a lo lejos entrando al Gran Salón, pasó la figura de George Weasley, una parte de de ella quería decirle que si y otra quería que la tierra se la tragara, Cedric Diggory parecía amable y caballeroso al mismo tiempo. Soltó un suspiro confundida, ¿Qué haría? –yo…es que….

-Lo entiendo –la interrumpió Cedric antes de que pudiera decir sí o no, antes de que se decidiera si lo aceptaba o no –te gusta alguien más y aun no te ha invitado ¿no es así? –Tori lo miró sorprendida de que hubiera adivinado con tal facilidad y más aun de que esa sonrisa amigable aun no se borrara de su rostro –no lo tomes a mal pero sería un verdadero estúpido si no lo hace –extiende una mano, como para saludarla –Cedric Diggory, solo Cedric si lo deseas.

Tori aceptó el apretón de manos y le dio una sonrisa –Victoria Black, pero está bien si es Tori.

-Bien Tori –dijo Cedric plantado un beso en la palma de su mano –más le vale a quien sea que te interese que te cuide bien, te estaré vigilando –le dijo y con esa sonrisa tranquila la acompañó hasta entrar al Gran Salón y cada quien se separa para su mesa.

Se sentó a comer al lado de Harry y todo marchaba bien hasta que Fred llamó la atención de Ron y George se quedó de pie tratando de no verla en realidad.

-¿Ya tienen una cita? Se les van a ir las buenas –le dijo Fred, Tori rio al escuchar la frase, pero guardó silencio al ver la molestia de sus hermanos.

-No… ¿y tú con quién irás? –pregunta con mofa Ron y para desgracia de él Fred invita a Angelina en ese mismo momento -¿y tu George?

Tori no puede evitar levantar la mirada y saber si hizo lo correcto en no decirle nada a Cedric, todavía podía correr y pedirle disculpas al chico. Pero George la miró fugazmente y contestó –no es de tu incumbencia.

-Hermione, Tori, ustedes son chicas –ambas miraron a Ron de mala manera y Harry casi suelta una risa -¿no sería triste si ustedes dos van solas? No sería patético. -Hermione miró a Ron furiosa, Tori prefirió quedarse callada, de todas formas ya se había metido a muchos problemas con hacer enojar a Hermione. Tori y Harry cruzaron una mirada y observaron en silencio -¿por qué no vienes conmigo y Tori puede ir con Harry? No es como si ustedes fueran hermanos de verdad.

Harry y Tori se encogen de hombros con una mirada de disgusto, si son hermanos y no saldrían en una cita juntos solo por necesidad -¿quieres ir con Ginny, Ron? –Ron niega con la misma mueca de Harry y Tori –entonces no digas boberías, además, yo ya tengo una cita.

-Si claro –suelta Ron con un bufido –mejor voy a invitar a Tori que es menos testaruda, ve tu sola. -Hermione se puso de pie furiosa, le dio un golpe a Ron en la cabeza y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo -¿y a ella que le pasa?

Tori le roda los ojos y sale corriendo tras su amiga, sabe que esa mirada no es buena y Ron como siempre sabe cómo hacerla sentir muy mal. La alcanza hasta que está en la sala común, casi vacía porque todos están en la cena.

-Lo sabía –le grita Hermione una vez que Tori está por alcanzarla -le pediste las tareas, se enojó contigo cuando creyó que habías metido a Harry en el cáliz, te gusta Ron.

Tori abrió los ojos como sorpresa –No Hermione…

-No me digas que no, no hay explicación –le grita Hermione de regreso –le has dicho que no a todos.

-Hay una explicación…

-¿Cuál? –exigió Hermione gritando.

-¡Porque me gusta otro Weasley! –respondió Tori desesperada y cubriéndose los labios al tiempo en que se había dado cuenta de que había gritado eso, se sonrojó cuando vio que Ginny se acercaba hacia ellas entusiasmada por la conversación. Hermione la tomó del brazo y las tres se sentaron en el sillón más cercano.

-¡Lo sabía! –celebró Ginny.

-¿quién? –interrogó Hermione.

Tori ocultó su rostro en sus manos –besé a George el día en que eligieron a Harry como campeón.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron sorprendidas -¿y? ¿Te invitó al baile? –preguntaron las dos ansiosas al mismo tiempo.

-No me ha hablado desde ese día –contestó Tori casi en un susurro, pero que las dos chicas pudieron escuchar –lo único que ha hecho fue colgar a Ron en los postes –las tres sonrieron con tristeza.

-¡Chicos! –dijo Ginny sacando un suspiro y las otras dos asintieron, pero lo que ninguna notó, fue que alguien más estaba escuchando al conversación, mucho muy sorprendido de lo había escuchado.


	25. El torneo 2

_**Perdon por la tardanza, mi compu está loca, gracias a : Xarito Potter, LaDOTT, Tabata Weasley, Susigabi y Skuld Darck.**_

_**Dividí el capitulo entre Harry y Tori, es que en los proximos libros aunque si se incluye mucho de Sirius creo que ellos llevan lo mejor de la historia...pero no dejare de incluir al animago no se preocupen...una aclaracion mas, espero que ya sepan que solo incluyo cosas que, espero sean diferentes de los libors ya que Harry tiene una familia, pero lo demas sucede totalmente igual.Y lo que suceda con Cedirc es porque, Tori y George no siempre van a estar felices, eso pues me lo reservo para los proximos capitulos.  
**_

_**

* * *

El Torneo 2  
**_

-Escuché por allí que Diggory casi se lleva una de las mejores chicas -comentó Fred sentándose al lado de su gemelo.

-A si... ¿Quién? -preguntó George sin levantar la vista del ensayo que estaba copiando, porque solo así los dos gemelos trabajaban, un día antes de entregar sus tareas y solo si estas eran bastante importantes para que pudieran perder su tiempo con ellas, si es que tenían algo mejor que hacer.

Fred se cruzó de brazos y se recostó más al sillón, una risita traviesa apareció en sus labios, esto iba a ser como una jugarreta más -Tori le dicen, no se cual es su nombre en realidad -George detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo ni hizo nada, solo fingió que eso a él no le importaba. Fred sonrió aun más y continuó -pero no importa como se llame, has visto ese cuerpecito. ¡Hermano...si Diggory no pudo quizás yo tenga alguna oportunidad! -exclamó poniéndose de pie fingiendo ir directo a la pelinegra que, en el otro extremo de la sala común copiaba un ensayo con Harry.

-NO...-gritó George ganándose algunas miradas de todos los demás a su alrededor.

Fred sonrió, pero esta vez victoriosamente. Regresó a su asiento, justo al lado de George -no voy a invitar a la chica que le gusta mi gemelo, además que ella no es mi tipo -George aun no dijo nada, simplemente fingió como si esa conversación no era con él -escuché que la besaste ¿Porqué no la has invitado al baile? ¿Te da miedo Harry? -preguntó al borde de la risa.

A George no le pareció nada gracioso, por primera vez en su vida no rió por algo con su gemelo. Tenía sus razones por las cuales no había invitado a Tori al baile y no era que no quería, es más, se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba mucho. Pero no es el punto, él siempre quedaba un tanto opacado con las chicas, porque la mayoría prefería a Fred, cosa que él no sabía por qué. Esa era la razón de la porqué aun no le había contado a Fred, además de que no iba a pelearse con su gemelo solo porque le gustaba mucho, muchísimo una chica. Tori o Victoria para él, era una chica tímida, no quería que ambos fueran el centro de atención de alguna manera solo porque él es mayor que ella, podría arrepentirse y dejarlo. O simplemente, ella podía decir no como a todos los demás que ya la habían invitado.

Fred le dio una palmada en la espalda -invítala, antes de que se canse de esperar y acepte a alguien más -se levantó señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza el lugar en donde la pelinegra hacia sus deberes -oh...la próxima vez que quieras subir a Ron a los postes de Quiddicth me avisas -le dijo Fred risueño -yo lo hubiera colgado de los calzoncillos pero dejarlo allí dormido no estuvo mal.

George se río con él y Fred lo dejó solo una vez más, observó a Tori por varios minutos, indeciso de que hacer.

/…./

Harry estaba muy nervioso, al igual que Ron, aunque como él mismo había dicho, sería menos vergonzoso que Harry apareciera en el baile sin pareja que Ron, cuando él, uno de los campeones que abriría el baile no tenía pareja con quien hacerlo. Siempre estaba Myrtle la llorona, le había dicho Tori bromeando más de alguna vez y él también lo había dicho como excusa por su falta de coraje. Pero ahora a tan solo unos días del baile, puede decir que ya no bromeaba igual.

El problema era que cada vez que miraba a Cho, durante un descanso, la merienda y una vez en Historia de la Magia, siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigas. ¿Qué nunca iba a algún lugar ella sola? ¿Podría tal vez preguntárselo antes de que fuera al baño? Pero no...Hasta a ese lugar llevaba una escolta de cuatro o cinco chicas. Y claro si no lo hacía pronto, alguien más podía invitarla.

Encontró muy difícil concentrarse en el examen que tenía con Snape. Pero no le importaba, estaba muy preocupado reuniendo su coraje para lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando la campana sonó, tomó sus cosas y corrió fuera del calabozo. Él solo tenía que pedirle a Cho que hablara con él en privado...corrió por los pasillos hasta que la encontró.

-Cho... ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? -le preguntó un tanto nervioso, ella asintió y lo siguió, lejos de los oídos de sus amigas y sus risitas que hacían que Harry se pusiera más nervioso. Todo lo que había planeado se le olvidó en ese momento, solo se quedó allí parado mirándola. Ni siquiera ese gigantesco pergamino, que el pobre Hedwing casi ni pudo traer, que le escribió su papá sobre chicas y cómo hacer para conseguir una cita podía ayudarlo, porque su mente estaba en blanco. Y sin que se diera cuenta, las palabras salieron de su boca -Cho... ¿Irías al baile conmigo?

Cho se sonrojó tanto. Curiosamente y para su mala suerte él también se sonrojó con ella -yo lo siento mucho Harry, pero alguien más me ha invitado ya, y le eh dicho que si -y por su rostro Harry supo que sus palabras eran verdad, de verdad lo sentía.

-Descuida, está bien -respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros -¿Con quién iras? -preguntó con una sensación de tristeza o soledad en el estómago.

-Cedric, Cedric Diggory -Harry asintió levemente -lo siento -le dijo Cho antes de irse.

A Harry se le fueron las ganas de cenar, subió de una sola vez a la sala común, que estaba casi vacía en ese momento. Se tiró a uno de sus sillones favoritos, de esos que están muy cerca del cálido fuego de la chimenea. No podía creer su mala suerte y justo cuando Diggory le empezaba a caer bien. Ya había olvidado eso que le había ganado en Quiddicth, que invitara a Tori al baile lo tenía sin cuidado, ella iría con quien quisiera ir, que él le haya ayudado a deshacerse de algunas citas es simplemente que su hermana era demasiado tímida para hacerlo. Pero que invitara a Cho antes que él era, como dicen los muggles, la gota que derramó el vaso. ¡Qué se cree ese niño bonito de Diggory!

-Harry -llamó la voz tranquila de Tori poniendo uno de sus dedos en su frente para llamar su atención, medio le sonrió, pero según él, ella también no se miraba tan contenta -¿Te encuentras bien? -Él se encogió de hombros, con un sonido sordo Tori se dejó caer en el sillón, Harry usó sus piernas como almohada y le contó lo que había sucedido. Lo cual ahora no solo se sentía mal él, sino que ella también -quizás no debí haberle dicho a Cedric que no, al menos los dos tendríamos una cita -le dijo despeinando más a Harry.

Harry la miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza -mejor uno de esos de Dumstrang que te invitan tanto -ella se sonroja por el comentario, habla de todos esos que ella a penas y entendía que si pedían ir al baile con ella, su pronunciación no era la mejor - Son...Merlín Tori no se que son pero a muchas chicas les gustan -Harry ríe y ella le roda los ojos, dándole un empujón que casi hace que Harry caiga al suelo -Diggory no me gusta...y no es porque me ganó en el Quiddicth -dijo como autodefensa.

-Pero de Dumstrang...

-Está bien no de Dumstrang -continuó Harry.

Ambos rieron -si te da consuelo, a mí no me gusta Cho para ti, es una de esas corazonadas que tengo sabes.

Harry le dio una mirada de susto, desde ese año de la cámara de los secretos él había dicho que cuando tuviera una de esas corazonadas él le haría caso. Solo que ahora, ahora parecía más difícil cuando su vida no corría peligro por ello. Solo por esa vez, haría una excepción y no la escucharía -avísame entonces cuando encuentres a la adecuada -le dijo en son de broma -Tori asintió y la atención de ambos se desvió a Ron, que entraba más pálido que nunca y casi sostenido por Ginny, Hermione venía tras ellos -¿Qué pasó? -le preguntó Harry haciéndole espacio para que Ron se sentara.

-Invitó a Fluer al baile -respondió Ginny por él que parecía reprimir una carcajada, pero se mordía los labios para evitarlo. La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de todos -fue bastante extraño.

Ron asintió -¿Te dijo que sí? -preguntó Harry y las tres chicas lo miraron con horror, sabiendo que eso estaba de más preguntarlo.

-¿Qué hay de ti Harry? -preguntó Ron tratando de que el tema de conversación se desviara de él.

-Invité a Cho -contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros, esa sonrisa que Ginny había querido retener todo ese tiempo se desvaneció en ese momento, y apareció de nuevo cuando Harry agregó -va a ir con Diggory.

-¡Ese idiota! -exclamó Ron, Hermione negó con la cabeza, Ron la miró desesperado -¿Me dirás con quién irás al baile?

Y esa discusión que había tenido ese par todos esos días comenzó una vez más.

-Iré a ver si todavía hay algo de cenar -dijo Ginny cuando los dos comenzaron a gritarse cosas.

Y justo en ese momento la proposición de Ginny sonaba muy encantadora -espera Ginny, vamos contigo -gritó Harry tomando la mano de Tori y corriendo hasta la menor de los Weasley, que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

Tori lo siguió con rapidez, se dio cuenta en ese momento de quien era la adecuada para su hermano, solo que él no lo sabía aun. Pero si bien lo sabe ella, Ginny Weasley es una chica astuta, sabrá cómo hacerse notar.

/…/

Tori no sabía que pensar ese día, las clases habían terminado y justo en ese fin de semana se llevaría a cabo el baile y ella aun no tenía pareja. Se sentía como una tonta, haber rechazado a tantos solo por esperar a alguien que aparentemente ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Se sentía triste y decepcionada porque aunque tenía el pensamiento anterior, se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho mal. Repasaba en su cabeza lo que había sucedido, pero no con la misma alegría como recordaba su primer beso los primeros días, sino que tratando de encontrar una pista que le indique porque la cruda indiferencia de George hacia ella. Quizás ella era mala besando, quizás no era tan bonita como las chicas de la misma edad que George, o era todo en conjunto.

Pero ese día trató de animarse a sí misma, habían abierto una salida a Hogsmade para que los alumnos hicieran sus compras navideñas. A ella le gustaba ir a Hogsmade, en especial cuando está cerca navidad y hay nieve por todos lados. Compraría regalos de navidad para sus hermanas en Zonko con Harry. No podía estar siempre triste, tenía que madurar y olvidarse de todo aquello, por muy difícil que fuera. Lo que necesitaba era conseguirse una cita para el baile, si esa era la solución. Si Harry había conseguido una para Ron, que sin ánimo de ser grosera pero eso requiere bastantes agallas considerando el olor del traje de gala de Ron. Entonces... ¿Por qué no podía conseguir ella una cita si medio Dumstrang la ha invitado? Hermione irá con Krum, claro eso solo ella y Ginny lo saben, Ginny irá con Neville, por lo tanto si sus dos amigas van ella también irá, con o sin George Weasley. Si tan solo fuera un poquito menos tímida, no Merlín, si tan solo no fuera tímida para nada, tiene el plan perfecto en mente para que Cedric deje a Cho y la lleve a ella. Pero su mente y su coraje no llegaban hasta ese nivel.

-¿Y cómo le harás? -le preguntó Ginny interesada, en voz muy baja para que nadie más las escuchara. Hermione peleaba una vez más con Ron sobre su cita y Harry parecía ocupado riéndose de ellos y devorando su desayuno.

Tori soltó un suspiro -le diré que si al primero que me pregunte, no es como si me quedaran muchas opciones –le contestó casi con pesadez y aun así mucha decisión en su voz.

Ginny no le dijo nada cuando la pelinegra se levantó decidida, ella no perdía nada, él que perdía era George si no se apuraba y la alcanzaba, antes de que alguien más la invitara, pero de eso ya se encargaría ella. Dejó que le dijera a Harry que lo vería luego y cuidadosamente se movió en la mesa hasta estar al lado de Fred y George.

Tori ni siquiera tenía una idea exacta de lo que iba a hacer, la verdad es que solo estaba caminando por allí, esperando que alguien se dignara a decirle algo. Si se lo preguntaba se sentía patética, pero es que ya era muy tarde para ir a casa para navidad y aceptar una derrota. No se dio cuenta de cuánto caminó, ni siquiera por donde, daba lo mismo si todos estaban en el Gran Salón tomando su desayuno. Necesitaba algún tiempo a soplas quizás, antes de que el afortunado se cruzara en su camino y le hiciera la pregunta que había estado esperando. Se rindió después de un tiempo y decidió que lo mejor era salir del castillo, tomar algo de aire fresco.

Sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y que su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de momento cuando vio que George iba caminando hasta ella. Era la primera vez después de su beso que se encontraban a solas, antes solo habían sido miradas y él había esquivado cualquier oportunidad de volver a estar solos. Tori quería darse la vuelta y correr, porque parte de ella le dolía que él la hubiera prácticamente ignorado. Pero no pudo, fue como si sus pies se hubieran pegado al suelo, al verlo acercarse hasta ella y no quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba nervioso se le notaba porque no dejaba de pasarse una mano por el cabello.

-Hola -le dijo George en una voz suave y sus mejillas se tornaron un tanto rojas con el silencio de ella. Pero es que Tori no encontró palabras para contestarle, quería preguntarle porqué hasta ahora le hablaba. ¿Qué hizo ella para ganar su desprecio? George soltó un suspiro, rendido, lo último que quería era lastimarla a ella y aparentemente era lo único que había hecho -lo siento, eh sido un idiota. Yo no quería...esto es raro y no era que yo no quería era que...bueno tu sabes...

-George -lo llamó y todas sus incoherencias se detuvieron -no entiendo lo que estás diciendo.

George río bajito, pero no su risa divertida que es muy común en él, sino una risa de nerviosismo -soy patético -y allí fue cuando Tori le sonrío, curiosamente ella creía ser la patética -lamento no haber hablado contigo, lo lamento mucho, prometo no volver a ser idiota aunque quizás lo patético se quede un rato, es muy difícil saber qué hacer cuando...cuando estoy contigo -Tori se sonrojó una vez más por su culpa -¿Irías al baile conmigo?

Tori asintió, sintiéndose tan roja como cuando él se había acercado a besarla -me encantaría -por no decirle, por supuesto, ¿No sabes cuánto eh esperado porque me preguntes eso?

George le sonrío aliviado y un silencio se hizo entre los dos, no tan incómodo como podía parecer. Le extendió un brazo, ofreciéndole su mano -¿Puedo acompañarte? Ibas a esperar a los demás para ir a Hogsmade ¿No? -ella puso su mano sobre la de él -seré un buen chico lo prometo.

Tori comenzó reír justo cuando comenzaban a caminar -¿Vas a ser un buen chico?

-Sabes a qué me refiero -le dijo riendo él también, se sentía mucho mejor después de saber que ambos irían juntos.

/…/

La navidad según Sirius Black, desde hace algunos catorce años en que se convirtió en padre de familia, piensa muy fielmente que es una época para disfrutar a sus hijos. Y teniendo que dejar que dos de sus hijos pasen extremadamente lejos de él, es algo que lo tiene con mal genio desde que recibió la lechuza con la carta de Harry y de Tori. No es que no le gusta pasar tiempo con Lily y Lyra, lo que pasa es que se siente incompleto, no quiere pensar que muy pronto, Harry y Tori ya no van a necesitar de él. Extraña al par de niños traviesos que correteaban por la casa, no es que Lily y Lyra no hicieran eso, es que quería ser útil tanto como es indispensable para sus gemelas. Así como sus gemelas lo esperan cada vez que llega a casa, saltan sobre él y nunca está lo suficientemente cansado para jugar con ellas. Lo llaman a mitad de la noche y se quedan con ellas hasta que vuelven a conciliar el sueño, lo necesitan para tantas cosas que si las dejara sabe que serían incompletas.

Y ese es el problema, ya no tiene a su conejita y al pirata que solía pedir dulces en cada Halloween. Tenía un campeón del Torneo de los tres magos y no un pirata de cabello revuelto que le robaba chocolates a Remus cuando se quedaba en la casa. Tenía una joven hermosa y si Kathy no lo hubiera amenazado con hechizarlo si llegara a poner un pie en Hogwarts por ver quién invita a su hija al dichoso baile, seguro que más de algún alumno no sobreviviría a su varita (pero Merlín que no se rindió, confiaba en Harry para que cuidara de ella), pero de todas formas ya no era su tímida conejita, la que planeaba como quitarle los chocolates a su tío y luego mandaba al pirata en su nombre.

¿Cómo es que habían pasado catorce años tan rápido? Un par de años más y va a tener que enseñarle a Harry como andar en motocicleta, un par de años más saldrán de Hogwarts, en un par de años más quizás le digan abuelo.

Un poco melodramático quizás, pero para él era la realidad. Pero es que Sirius nunca se imaginó que tendría que envejecer tan rápido, años atrás le preocuparía su aspecto físico, ahora aunque siempre le importaba, le preocupaba más sus hijos, como siempre. Era papá, ese era su trabajo ¿No?

-¿Qué te pasa cariño? -preguntó Kathy que se sienta en la mesa al lado de él, lo besa en la mejilla, deja un conjunto grande de cajas en la mesa y comienza a escribir un par de pergaminos.

Sirius sacude la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, Kathy lo mira de lado, conociéndolo bastante bien para saber lo que está haciendo -nada querida, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esos...-le dice Kathy apuntando a la pila más grande de paquetes, que hasta ahora Sirius se da cuenta que son regalos -Son los regalos que Harry y Tori mandaron para las niñas -y eso -le dijo apuntando al resto -son cosas que los chicos me pidieron, las galletas que les hago para navidad, el traje de gala de Harry -y en un tono más bajo y casi imperceptible -el vestido de Tori.

-Mmmm...-fue la respuesta simple de Sirius cuando revisaba lo que se iba a mandar a Hogwarts -¿Dijiste el vestido de Tori? ¿Para qué quiere un vestido? Se supone que Harry se iba a encargar de que... -y guardó silencio y puso su mejor sonrisa de inocencia cuando se hubo delatado él solo, hasta ese momento Kathy no sabía todo lo que Sirius había hecho para que Harry jurara cuidar de que su hermana: NO TUVIERA UNA CITA CON NINGUN IDIOTA. Y allí fue cuando empezó a gruñir y maldecir internamente, claro como si no conociera esa terrible mentecilla de sus hijos, él tenía que haberle dicho a Harry: que no tenga ninguna cita. Apuesta y no pierde a que Harry se aseguró de que no fuera "idiota", el único problema es que cualquiera que quisiera algo con su hija, si quiera verla era un idiota. -Harry James Potter -gruñó por lo bajo, como si tuviera al joven frente a él.

Kathy se levanta, divide los paquetes en dos y deja una carta en cada uno -¿No quieres agregarle nada? Las amenazas y castigos a Harry están prohibidos -añadió con rapidez con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya les mandé sus regalos -le dijo rendido, cuando Kathy amenaza no tiene nada que hacer él.

Kathy lo besa en la mejilla una vez más -se bueno y lleva todo eso al árbol, hay dos tuyos allí.

Sirius se encoje de hombros, rendido, ya pensará cuando ese par regrese de Hogwarts para que le den los detalles de ese dichoso baile, porque si ese idiota se atreve siquiera a tratar de besar en la mejilla a su hija, no vivirá para su próxima navidad. Besa a su esposa y mejor sale de allí con todos los regalos -espero que ese vestido no tenga ningún escote.

-Solo un poquito -le dice Kathy y Sirius casi tira todos los regalos al suelo -era broma cariño.

-Pues no me parece gracioso -asegura Sirius en un gruñido.

Su sala está la mitad llena de regalos y de todos ellos está muy seguro que solo algunos cinco de ellos pertenecen a él y a Kathy. De allí hay regalos dobles de todo, desde un par de triciclos hasta juegos enteros de muñecas, peluches, ropa, pelotas, etc. Todo, todo en rosado. Casi ni había lugar para sentarse, esa iba a ser una navidad muy interesante.

/…../

A Harry no le gustaban los bailes para nada, principalmente porque no creía que fuera un buen bailarín. Además de que no solo era eso, la chica con que él quería ir la había invitado alguien más, que suerte tuvo ese Diggory que la primera prueba fuera antes de eso, porque de lo contrario Harry está muy seguro que no le hubiera dicho sobre los dragones. De todas formas se cambió a su ropa de gala sin mucha gracia, solo lo necesario, no era como si necesitara impresionar a alguien. Pero es que eso no era todo, esa noche estaba destinada según él a no ser la mejor, para aumentar sus desgracias allí estaba él, en la entrada del Gran Salón esperando a que todos los alumnos entraran para que los cuatro campeones iniciaran el baile. No faltaba con que él se sintiera torpe bailando, sino que ahora tenía que demostrárselo a toda la escuela y a dos más invitadas.

Deja salir el aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse, no quiere dejar de pensar que de ser campeón esa es la peor tarea que le han puesto. Mire descuidadamente hacia un lado, Cho se ve muy hermosa, si él fuera Diggory no le quitaría los ojos de encima en toda la noche. Pero... ¿Qué o a quién está viendo Diggory? Que poco le falta para empezar a babear el suelo. Harry dirige la mirada hacia donde cree que Diggory está viendo, y por primera vez tiene ganas de actuar como un hermano celoso y que su padre, muy lejos está muy orgulloso de él. ¿Quién diablos se cree Cedric Diggory para estar viendo así a su hermana? Bueno tiene que ser honesto, no es el único que la ha quedado viendo, pero no importa, a quién necesita motivos para tirarlo a merced del calamar gigante es Diggory.

Cruza una mirada con Tori, que le sonríe y niega con la cabeza, como si no se conocieran bastante como para saber que él está molesto por algo. Y Harry le sonríe de regreso, se ve muy hermosa. Lleva un vestido negro, que hace que su delicada piel se mire mucho más blanca. En rara ocasión la había visto con el cabello recogido, porque Tori siempre oculta su rostro con su cabello. Pero esa noche no ocultaba el color intenso que había en sus mejillas cuando muchas miradas se posaron en ella.

George Weasley se acercó hasta ella y le extendió su brazo, Tori se encogió un poquito de hombros, como tratando de evitar que estaba más roja que un tomate fuera más visible en el momento en el que tomaba la mano de George. Harry le asintió al pasar, George estaba bien, George no era un idiota.

Hermione fue la segunda en bajar y la segunda en llamar la atención de los pocos que quedaban por allí, si se miraba muy hermosa y además de eso su acompañante de la noche iba a ser Victor Krum. Pobre Ron...su ídolo iba a caer.

Cruzó los dedos al formarse para entrar, pero su suerte no le falló tanto al bailar, no fue perfecto pero las lecciones que Tori le había dado habían funcionado. La comida fue buena y aunque perdió su compañera lo abandonó por un chico que Tori había despreciado, Harry estaba tranquilo, se había imaginado que las cosas pudieron haber sido peores.

-¿Te diviertes? -le preguntó Tori sentándose un momento junto a él y ofreciéndole una copa de ponche que le había traído.

-Podría estar peor -respondió Harry con sinceridad -¿Y George? -le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Tori se sonrojó y le señaló a George un poco cerca de ellos, que con Fred le decían cosas inteligibles para ellos dos -Así que tú y George...

-Me invitó al baile Harry, nada más por ahora -pero la mirada subjetiva de Harry hizo que ella le diera un leve empujón y los dos rieran -no me gusta verte aquí solo sentado, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Diviértete -responde Harry sonriente -yo te diré lo que pasa cuando Ron y Hermione se peleen de nuevo.

Tori le sonríe de regreso, le revuelve el pelo a Harry y se levanta. Camina hacia donde George la espera, le da una sonrisa y antes de que pueda devolvérsela Cedric se aparece frente a ella, quitándole la visión.

-Tori, ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? -le pregunta Cedric con el mismo tono cortés con el que le pidió que fuera al baile con ella -quería hablar con tu hermano pero...ya no está. -ella se gira para comprobar que en efecto, Harry ya no está en el lugar en donde ella lo había dejado. Se voltea de nuevo y se sorprende demasiado cuando ve que Cedric ha recortado la distancia y ahora está demasiado cerca de ella, la pone nerviosa de repente –Harry me contó sobre la primera prueba, te vi con él antes de que me lo dijera así que supongo que estabas enterado de eso ¿verdad? –ella asiente, la voz de Cedric es casi un susurro, mira hacia todos lados y luego se inclina un tanto más hacia ella antes de decir –nunca pude agradecerle, dile que se tome un baño y se lleve su huevo –se retira un tanto y luego regresa y se vuelve a poner mucho más cerca –dile que mejor use el baño de prefectos del quinto piso, la contraseña es "pino fresco".

Y diciendo eso y dándole un ya característico, según Tori, guiño con su ojo izquierdo, la deja allí de pie bastante confundida. Es que recuerda las últimas palabras de Cedric el día y el hecho de que ahora ella esté en el baile con George le deja un mal sabor de boca. ¿O es simplemente estaba resentida porque George no la había invitado antes? Tendría que ser eso, porque la verdad es que Cedric no la hacía sentir de la misma forma en que George cuando estaba cerca de ella, Cedric la incomodaba y George le daba una sensación cálida y extraña que deseaba nunca volver s alejarse de él.

-Extraño –dice Tori más para sí misma que para alguien más, porque no espera encontrarse con la sonrisa traviesa de George cuando piensa que él aun está a unos pasos lejos de ella.

-¿Qué quería Diggory? –le pregunta George con rabia, aunque ella no sabe que él está enterado de que Cedric la ha invitado al baile, tiene ese instinto femenino para saber que George está celoso.

-Hablar con Harry, pero dijo que no lo encontró –respondió Tori.

Ella lo tomó de la mano para llamar su atención. A George se le olvidó en ese momento que Cedric Diggory existía, pero es que cuando esos dos ojos plata lo miraban en su mente sabía que no había nada más hermoso. Su mano libre se enrolló en su cintura y la atrajo hasta él, Tori colocó su mano en su pecho. Alrededor y en una pura coincidencia, una canción suave comenzó a sonar, como para darles pie para que ambos siguieran bailando hasta que el baile terminara.

/…/

-¡HALLY! –fue el grito en perfecto coro de sus dos hermanas menores el que lo arrojó al suelo, y lo único que el pobre Harry pudo ver fue borrosamente una melena pelirroja y negra que lo abrazaban con fuerza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus anteojos salieron prácticamente volando de su rostro. Era el día de última prueba y al estar exento de hacer exámenes, los familiares de cada campeón tenían permitido visitarlos y quedarse a ver el último evento. Cuando Harry fue esperaba ver a su papá con su mamá, pero lo último que se esperaba era que nada más pusiera un pie en el salón, de la nada Lily y Lyra le saltaran encima.

-Niñas –vino la voz de su madre a salvarlo antes de que muriera asfixiado. De mala gana las dos gemelas se levantaron, dejando que Harry recuperara sus anteojos, que afortunadamente Kathy los había ganado en el aire y tuviera una mejor visión de las tres mujeres que habían llegado a visitarlo. Abrazó a Kathy y esta le dio un beso en la frente –tu padre vendrá directamente a la prueba, Molly nos comentó de lo bien que te fue con el dragón. Y como podemos pasar contigo el día las niñas quieren conocer Hogwarts.

Harry se giró a ver a las dos niñas, que lo miraban con una sonrisita traviesa y la mejor carita angelical que pudieron poner – ¿Qué quieren ver primero?

-Todo –contestan las dos en perfecto coro.

-La sala común puede ser un buen comienzo –le dijo Kathy –prometieron portarse bien –añadió y con eso, rió un poco con Harry.

De la mano de Harry recorrieron un poco el castillo, quedaron maravilladas cuando Harry le presentó a Sir Cadogan que pasaba por allí para desearle a Harry suerte en la última prueba. Dobby les llevó dulces a la sala común de merienda y para el almuerzo derribaron a Tori en el Gran Salón de la misma forma en que habían saludado a Harry. Juguetearon con Fred y George en la mesa, donde los gemelos les enseñaron algunos de sus juguetes para su posible tienda de bromas. Y no fue, hasta que Harry vio que el atardecer ya se acercaba, cuando realmente recordó lo que tenía que hacer y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

Se despidió de sus amigos y su familia, todos les desearon mucha suerte. Antes de que entrara al laberinto, le sonrió a su padre que orgulloso lo observaba desde el público y con una palmada en la espalda del Profesor Moody su última prueba comenzó. Al principio no lo podía creer, había resultado tan fácil caminar un poco y llegar a deslumbrar la copa al final, era como si alguien lo estuviera ayudando, hasta que se topó con Diggory luchando con Krum y algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas no estaban bien. Si cabe aclarar que en su interior no estaba en las mejores relaciones con Diggory, pero tampoco iba a dejarlo allí, así que lo ayudó. Muy poco le importaba a Harry el premio, así que compartirlo con Diggory no sonaba mal.

-La copa era un traslado –le dijo Cedric cuando ambos la hubieron soltado.

Harry examinó el lugar, había estado allí antes y en eso, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle con fuerza –Cedric, toma la copa rápido y pide ayuda –Cedric dudó en ese momento, porque no entendía porque Harry debía quedarse y él no. Harry dio un gruñido, si Cedric se quedaba moriría y si Cedric se iba él tenía más posibilidades de salir vivo de esa –dile a Dumbledore –le ordenó antes de que con su varita le arrojara la copa al pecho. Y lo último que Cedric Diggory vio fue la leve imagen de Lord Voldemort junto a Harry, antes de desaparecer.

/…/

El expreso de Hogwarts disminuía su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, lo que significaba para todos los alumnos que llegaban en ese momento era que estarían en sus casas muy pronto. Afuera de su compartimiento, Tori recibió un casto beso en los labios, de aunque ella no podía creerlo todavía, su novio. Como si fuera una costumbre se sonrojó y George sonrió triunfante, porque era algo que le gustaba ver.

-Te escribiré –le aseguró George antes de robarse un beso más de sus labios antes de que el pasillo a su alrededor comenzara a llenarse de estudiantes queriendo salir.

Con una sonrisa Tori siguió a sus amigos fuera del tren. Una mano se posó en el hombro de George y cuando su novia ya no era visible su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, en la de su gemelo tampoco había ninguna, lo cual significaba que ralamente algo andaba mal.

Harry salió del compartimiento cargando una bolsa un tanto pesada, las leyes decían que él y Cedric deberían de compartir el premio, pero por haberlo salvado Cedric abandonó todo el derecho a tener el dinero. Harry no quería ese dinero, no se sentía bien teniendo y si era mucho más sincero él no lo necesitaba. Quería tirarlo por allí y deshacerse de él, pero cuando vio a Fred y George recordó lo que Ron les había contado sobre su tienda de bromas y como habían perdido el dinero para poder iniciarla. Que no hubiera signos de alegría en sus rostros decía que realmente necesitaban más que Harry ese dinero.

-Tomen es para ustedes –les dijo arrojando la pesada bolsa a los brazos de George –los voy a hechizar si no lo aceptan –dijo en cuanto los dos gemelos se hubieron dado cuenta del contenido de la bolsa –yo no lo quiero y ustedes lo necesitan.

-Pero esto es mucho dinero –le dijo Fred realmente sorprendió.

-No podemos aceptarlo –añadió George.

-SI pueden –dijo Harry tranquilo –considérenlo como un socio, pero no tienen que pagarme, Tori dice que tienen buenas ideas. Y…yo creo que en un futuro, nos hará falta reír. Solo háganme un favor, cómprenle unas ropas formales a Ron, unas que no huelan tan raro.

Con una sonrisa Fred y George dijeron al mismo tiempo –Hecho.

-Harry, ¿no te arrepentirás si George termina con tu hermana no? –le preguntó Fred al borde de la risa.

-No –le respondió Harry riendo con Fred –tendrás cosas peores de que preocuparte cuando se entere mi papá.

Y cuando George tragó saliva y Fred aun riendo le dio una palmada en la espalda, los tres salieron del tren a buscar a sus familias.


	26. La Orden del Fenix

La Orden del Fenix

Aburrido. Así estaba Harry en una de sus últimas noches de su verano, lo peor es que aparte de aburrido esa noche se sentía bastante perezoso, quien sabe porque pero no tenía ganas de mover ni un dedo, y para superar las cosas había comido mucha de la comida que su mamá había hecho esa noche, tanto que sentía que iba a reventar, dándole mucha más pereza de la que ya tenía. Lo cual lo tenía con una gran polémica en su cerebro, se mueve para buscar algo que hacer o no. Una decisión tan difícil que ya tenía una hora acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando con detenimiento el movimiento de las llamas en la chimenea. Se distrajo tan solo un poco, cuando escuchó que Tori peleaba por no llenar el libro que Hermione le había regalado por su cumpleaños, porque mientras leía comía una barra de chocolate que le habían quitado a su tío Remus. Harry suelta una risita divertida y Tori le manda una mala mirada desde donde está sentada, justo en el momento en el que con un movimiento muy elaborado que casi hace que se caiga del sofá, le da la vuelta a la página. Y para variar un poco sus hermanas le han dado algo en que entretenerse sin moverse de su cómodo asiento, porque cada unos cuantos minutos Tori pelea para no manchar su libro, el libro o su chocolate, en especial porque ese chocolate le gusta mucho. Al final Tori arroja el libro al otro extremo del sillón y comienza a chuparse los dedos.

Harry suelta un suspiro risueño, pero su diversión no termina allí, porque Lily y Lyra empiezan a corretear al pequeño gatito negro de Tori a través de los muebles de la sala. Lily quería amarrarle un listón rojo, Lyra quería amarrarle un listón azul. Una lámpara y un adorno de porcelana caen al suelo -¡Lily Lyra, ya dejen a ese gato! -viene el grito de Kathy desde el piso de arriba, pero sus dos pequeñas gemelas están imparables. Para el asombro de Harry y Tori, Lily y Lyra se suben a un sillón y luego saltan por la ventana persiguiendo al pobre gato.

-¡LILY! ¡LYRA! –gritan Harry y Tori al unísono mientras ambos saltan de sus sillones y salen tras las dos hermanas.

En el patio todo está oscuro, llaman a las dos niñas pero ninguna responde, de las luces de la calle pueden ver las siluetas de las dos pequeñas correteando alrededor. Es sorprendente como las dos pequeñas han corrido tan lejos, ya es muy noche y no es hora para que dos pequeñas como Lily y Lyra anden corriendo por todos lados. Harry y Tori salen corriendo tras ellas, dejando un tanto la casa atrás. Y de repente las risas de las dos niñas se detienen, el lugar se pone horriblemente helado, Harry y Tori detienen su camino, y ambos intercambian una mirada, saben lo que ese frío significa: dementores.

Con varita en mano los dos corren todo lo que pueden cuando escuchan el grito de terror de las dos pequeñas gemelas, las dos pequeñas están paralizadas en media calle, el lugar está totalmente oscuro y la visión del espectro frente a ellas las tiene aterradas.

-Especto Patronum –grita Harry y el dementor que está más cerca de las dos niñas se eleva.

Lily y Lyra se abalanzan sobre Tori, tirándola al suelo y abrazándose a ella mientras las dos sollozan en los brazos de su hermana mayor -¡HARRY! –grita Tori al momento en que su varita sale volando por el impacto de los cuerpos de sus dos hermanas y se pierde en la oscuridad. Ella misma se asusta en ese momento, sin poder moverse y con el miedo de las otras dos niñas sobre ella no las va a llevar a ningún buen lugar.

Harry trata por todos los medios de alejar a los dementores, pero de verdad está preocupado por sus hermanas, tiene miedo de no poder detener a los dementores y que ellas salgan perjudicadas. Un patronous diferente se une a la batalla, el de un perro enorme y negro que trae todo de nuevo a la calma y la temperatura aumenta a un nivel mucho más considerable.

-¡Papi! –gritan Lily y Lyra corriendo una hacia los brazos de Sirius y otra hacia los de Kathy que venía justo detrás del animago.

Harry suelta el aire que ha estado conteniendo, se acerca hacia Tori que tanto como él aun está tratando de pasar la sorpresa de toda la situación. ¿Cómo es que puede haber dementores en ese lugar? Con una mano fría Harry ayuda a su hermana a ponerse de pie, Tori le da una sonrisa forzada como para darle las gracias.

-Vamos a dentro –dice la voz ronca de Sirius cuando una ráfaga de viento frío recorre el lugar y los envuelve a todos –compraremos una varita nueva –le ordena a Tori y con esas palabras da la vuelta y dirige el camino hacia su casa.

Harry cruza un brazo alrededor del cuello de Tori, siguiendo a los dos adultos hacia la casa. Se sientan en la sala en silencio, tan cerca del fuego de la chimenea como pueden, para olvidar la horrible experiencia que acaba de suceder. Kathy les entrega una barra de chocolate a cada uno, el silencio se hace grande, tan solo los últimos sollozos de las dos niñas asustadas, aun con la imagen del horrible espectro que acaban de ver. El ulular de una lechuza hace que Harry de un brinquito y salga de sus pensamientos, una carta con el sello del ministerio cae en su regazo, con curiosidad y extrañeza la abrió –Papá –llama Harry leyendo la carta por una segunda vez como para creer en el contenido, es que a él no lo pueden expulsar de Hogwarts, fue autodefensa, él y sus hermanas no estarían allí si él no hubiera usado el encantamiento.

Sirius toma la carta de las manos de Harry, su propia aflicción por salvar a sus hijos no había recordado que Harry era un menos y había hecho magia. Además de que le sorprendió mucho verlo hacer un patronous, aun cuando Remus ya le había comentado que él fue quien se lo había enseñado –arreglaremos esto Harry –dice dándole la carta a Kathy y sin decir nada tomó su abrigo y salió de la casa sin decir palabra.

Tori abraza a Harry, que momentáneamente se ve muy pálido, como para darle apoyo, si hay alguien que tiene más problemas que Harry es quien fuera que haya mandado esa lechuza, Sirius Black enojado es mucho peor que los tres dementores. El tiempo pasa muy lento para él, solo que en realidad la noche avanza con rapidez, una segunda lechuza llega, el Profesor Dumbledore le pide que se quede donde está. Harry la ignora por completo, ¿es que para donde más piensa que va a agarrar? Esa es su casa y si lo expulsan de Hogwarts no tiene otro lugar en donde estar.

Kathy se sienta en el sillón más cercano a los dos y les da dos tazas de chocolate caliente, muy inútil será tratar de mandarlos a dormir algo, con la preocupación encima de todo lo que ha sucedido. Harry se recuesta su espalda en las piernas de su madre y ella le revuelve el cabello con suavidad, haciéndolo sentir un poco más tranquilo –hay leyes Harry, tú papá tiene razón, esto se va a arreglar –le dice Kathy y Harry asiente con la cabeza.

Sirius entra pasada ya la media noche, con un portazo en la puerta principal y arrasando con todo a su paso hasta que llegó a uno de los sillones de la sala. Kathy, Harry y Tori se desemperezan y dejan que el hombre se tranquilice frente a ellos, Tori puede escuchar como el corazón de Harry se acelera continuamente esperando buenas o malas noticias. Ella se siente culpable al dejarlo en esto solo, aunque suene tonto debido a la situación en la que su hermano se encuentra, pero al menos no estaría solo.

-Tendrás un juicio pronto –informó Sirius a Harry una vez que soltó un suspiro de cansancio –la posibilidad de que hayan dementores fuera de Azkaban no es fácil de manejar, pero saldrá bien –Harry suelta un suspiro de alivio, Sirius suelta una media sonrisa de cansancio –a la cama los dos –ordena y ninguno de los dos jóvenes discute la orden, es ese tono que tiene Sirius y que conocen muy bien, se levantan los dos al mismo tiempo –hablaremos de esto mañana –agrega antes de que los se retiren. Kathy ve como Sirius pone el rostro entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, lo escucha soltar un gruñido, desde muy en el fondo de su pecho. Ella se levanta cuando está segura de que los dos están completamente solos, porque tiene el presentimiento de que no solo es cansancio lo que su esposo tiene. No, hay algo más que no le ha dicho y que aun no puede decirle a los niños. Extiende su mano y le acaricia el cabello con la misma ternura con que se lo ha hecho a Harry hace algunos momentos atrás, y con su otra mano la coloca sobre la de Sirius, acariciando suavemente la piel de su mejilla. Sirius levanta la mirada y bajo las manos de Kathy sus músculos se relajan lentamente –renuncie –le dice Sirius, Kathy lo entiende, ve el pesar en sus ojos y a la vez la impotencia y la rabia que puede sentir. Sirius adora su trabajo, no tiene que estar atrapado en una aburrida oficina, pueden enseñar muchas cosas que a él le gustan, ser parte de la acción sin perjudicarse a él y su familia, y por supuesto estar en casa cuando él quisiera. Era en resumen, el trabajo perfecto para él. Pero por ese trabajo podía comprometer a su familia ahora, de no tener un trabajo en el que prácticamente todo el ministerio sabe donde vive ahora no estarían en ese rollo. Sirius rodea con sus manos la cintura de Kathy, esconde su cabeza en ella y la abraza con fuerza –nos mudamos –decide cuando se siente con ánimos suficientes de alejarse un poco de ella, Kathy asiente, sabe a que se refiere, Sirius ha estado trabajando con la Orden del Fénix todo el verano, han pensado mucho en vivir en Grimauld Place, por seguridad y porque así podrían estar todos juntos. Después de esa noche y aunque el número 12 de Grimauld Place no es tan acogedor como su casa, es al menos más seguro que donde viven ahora.

-Quien envió esos dementores sabían en donde vivíamos –le aseguró Kathy con pesar, pero era al menos lo mejor que podían hacer para proteger a su familia –le diremos a los chicos mañana – Sirius se pone de pie, pensando en irse a la cama por el resto de la noche. Kathy enrolla los brazos en el cuello de su esposo, se levanta con la punta de los pies –estaremos bien –le dice antes de besarlo en los labios, y él esperaba de verdad que así lo fuera.

….77777777777777

El número 12 de Grimauld place era un lugar increíblemente viejo, lleno de cosas que ni el mismo Sirius podía explicar. Kathy pretendía que el enorme cambio no le afectara, al menos no en frente de sus cuatro hijos, a Sirius podía manejarlo, pero la increíble cantidad de limpieza que se tuvo que hacer era suficiente para mantener a los seis sin ganas de mover un dedo al final del día. Tuvieron la suerte de que la cocina ya estaba limpia, así que solo tuvieron que ocuparse de todas las habitaciones de la casa, y de todas porque pronto vendrían los Weasley a quedarse allí también, además de algunos miembros de la orden.

-Esto es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo –le susurró Harry a Tori una mañana mientras limpiaban en órdenes de su madre.

-Y lo peor es que no hemos hecho nada –le dijo Tori sentándose en el suelo al lado de él, realmente agotada con todo lo que estaban haciendo, guardan silencio por varios momentos, y luego los dos se vuelven a ver con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Con una aclaración de garganta los dos levantan la mirada, para ver a Sirius de pie frente a ellos con la diversión en el rostro – ¡Nos aburrimos! –protestó Tori en autodefensa pero Sirius no les dijo nada.

A ellos les gustaba disfrutar de las comodidades muggles cuando estaban de vacaciones, y en Grimmauld Place aun no encontraba la forma de si quiera conectar el televisor. Al final la única diversión que encontraron fue burlarse de cualquier retrato con el que se cruzaran, en especial del enorme retrato de la Señora Black. Incluso el mismo Sirius los acompañó un rato enseñándoles morisquetas, eso fue claro hasta que a Kathy le dio jaqueca por tantos gritos. Era muy incómodo en cierta parte vivir en aquella casa, en especial porque Lily y Lyra aun tenían pesadillas de lo que había ocurrido con los dementores, el lugar era lo suficientemente horrible para mantener a los otros cuatro despiertos y tratando de hacer dormir a las gemelas. Además de eso, las continuas y extrañas apariciones de Kretcher no solo le producían escalofríos a Lily y Lyra, sino que a Harry, Tory y Kathy también. Y al final después de una semana la casa estuvo más o menos habitable, lo cual les daba algo de descanso mientras el resto de los habitantes llegaran y los ayudaran con la horrenda tarea.

-Así que voy a conocer al novio de mi hija mañana –dijo Kathy con alegría, Tori se sonrojó considerablemente y solo se quedó callada, Harry rió solo para que Kathy agregara empujando el hombro de Harry con suavidad –aprende de ella que al menos me lo va a presentar.

-Cuando tenga una lo haré –le dijo Harry mirando hacia el suelo mientras llevaba los platos hacia la mesa.

-¿Qué es un novio, mami? –preguntó Lily con curiosidad dando brinquitos en su asiento, Lyra miró atenta también esperando la respuesta.

-Es un chico que le puede causar a papá un ataque al corazón –respondió Harry antes de que Kathy pudiera hacerlo.

Kathy y Tori ríen con la respuesta de Harry –es un chico que piensa que eres muy bonita y lo quieres mucho y él te quiere a ti –añade Kathy para mejor entendimiento de sus pequeñas y curiosas gemelas.

-¿Cómo tú y papi? –pregunta Lyra.

-¿De que hablan ustedes, traviesas? –pregunta Sirius entrando a la cocina, deja un beso en la cabeza de las dos gemelas y va directo a su asiento.

-Del novio de Harry –contesta Lily.

Lyra niega con la cabeza –no el de Tori –corrige sonriente.

La sonrisa que una vez tuvo Sirius al entrar a la habitación se borra de momento, su mirada se posa sobre su hija mayor, Kathy, Harry y Tori esperan la reacción del hombre en silencio –yo creí que eso era una broma –dijo con voz ronca. Kathy roda los ojos, Harry ve de reojo a su hermana, que nerviosa mueve sus manos tras su espalda –Tori no puedes tener un novio si no me pides permiso.

-Pero yo si lo hice –dice Tori en voz baja, aun así todos los presentes la escuchan a la perfección.

Sirius se endereza en su asiento, con la espalda recta y la mirada severa sobre Tori –Katherine Victoria Black… -y la sola mención de su nombre completo hace que ella cierre los ojos, cuando los abre de nuevo, unos ojos idénticos a los de ella la miran con fuerza –como se supone que lo que hiciste equivalga a un permiso si yo pensaba que era una broma.

-Sirius…

-Además ni siquiera se quien es ese chico –continua Sirius como si hace unos momentos Kathy no había tratado de detenerlo –no puedes tener novio, lo siento –terminó con seriedad y las últimas dos palabras las dijo de verdad sin sentirlas.

El silencio del comedor en ese momento era grande, tanto que hasta era aterrado solo escuchar las seis respiraciones de los presentes en ese momento. Tori quiso decir algo, pero el nudo en la garganta no se lo permitió, el rostro de su padre era realmente serio y nunca había visto que él la viera de esa manera por algo, ni cuando creyó que ella y Harry habían tenido que ver con la misteriosa desaparición y aparición de su motocicleta. Ella solo pudo sentarse sin hacer sonido alguno a la mesa y tragar aire hondamente para que las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos no lo hicieran. Era una cobarde, si fuera de verdad una Gryffindor hubiera dicho, sin embargo su naturaleza no dejó que lo hiciera. Harry se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano bajo la mesa, de alguna forma ya se había esperado eso y más. Todos comieron sin decir palabra alguna, Tori comió lo que pudo y con una mirada de Kathy tuvo la aprobación de dejar la mesa primero. Harry se levantó minutos después, pensaba que su hermana no debía de estar sola, y ellos dos siempre se apoyaban en lo que fuera.

-Papi –llamó Lyra con una vocesita tierna pero con el ceño fruncido, cuando tuvo la atención de su papá continuó -¿Porqué no quieres que nadie quiera a Tori?

-Tori es bonita –añadió Lily mientras Sirius se confundía aun cada vez más con lo que sus dos gemelas decían – mami dijo que los novios son chicos que piensan que eres bonita y Tori es muy bonita –Lyra asintió energéticamente en ese momento, pero las dos tenían el ceño idénticamente fruncido y en un movimiento rápido las dos se cruzaron de brazos sobre su pecho –entonces…. -¿Porqué no quieres que nadie quiera a Tori? –preguntan las dos en coro.

Sirius se queda momentáneamente sin palabras, mira desde una sonriente Kathy hasta sus dos pequeñas y furiosas hijas, cuatro años y ya lo dejan sin palabras. ¿Qué van a hacer cuando tenga diez más? Pero es que simplemente no se puede dejar ganar por ese par de pequeñas traviesas, no, que algún día les tocará a ellas estar en la situación de su hermana mayor y él no va a permitir que salgan con cualquier pelmazo –niñas no es que yo no quiera que alguien quiera a Tori, tener un novio no es solo eso… -y cuando vio que las dos pequeñas aun no dejaban de mirarlo amenazadoramente soltó un gruñido –ustedes son muy pequeñas para esto y Tori también.

-Buenas noches papi –dijeron Lily y Lyra en coro, se bajaron de la mesa y tomadas de la mano salieron casi corriendo del lugar.

Sirius de la sorpresa no pudo decir absolutamente nada, en lo que iba a terminar, ese par niñas lo iban a volver loco. Al fin se distrajo al escuchar todo la risa que Kathy había estado conteniendo, la miró enojado, es que ella no debería de estarse riendo en una situación así. ¿Qué no miraba que todo eso era por el bienestar de su hija? Pero a pesar de que la fuerte mirada de Sirius podía dejar a Tori sin palabras, a Kathy no le intimidó ni un poco, es más rió hasta que ya el estomago le dolió. Y quizás se detuvo porque Sirius estaba a punto de echar humo por la cabeza si ella seguía riendo. Se limpió las lágrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír y miró a Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó Sirius en un gruñido.

Kathy asintió levemente –sabes que no es tan pequeña y que en algún momento tenía que suceder –comentó Kathy guardando las sobras de la comida de sus niñas, lo hizo sin magia, como para darle más tiempo de seguir sentada allí y hablar con Sirius. Lo miró de reojo y él tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa –yo eh escuchado de él –continuó como tratando de tranquilizarlo –yo no lo conozco tampoco, pero eh escuchado varias cosas, jugó con Lily y Lyra el día en que visitamos a Harry por el torneo –dejó las cosas que hacía y se giró a ver a Sirius –yo creo que si no fuera el novio de tu hija –con la sola mención de eso Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, causando una risita a Kathy –te agradaría. Es curioso Sirius, cariño, porque aun no conozco a los gemelos Weasley, pero por alguna razón me recuerdan a dos merodeadores que conocí hace mucho. Yo me casé con uno y hasta ahora no ha sido nada malo –se pone de pie sonriente -¿vas a comerte eso? –le pregunta señalando el plato de comida frente a Sirius, el animago niega con la cabeza, se había quedado sin hambre desde hace mucho tiempo. Kathy murmura algo y moviendo su varita para que todos los platos vuelen desde la mesa hacia la cocina, pasa los brazos por los hombros de Sirius y lo besa en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído –dale una oportunidad, o no será George Weasley el que le rompa el corazón a Tori.

Y con eso dejó a Sirius solo, tenía mucho que pensar.

77777777777777777777777777777…77777777777777777777777

-Hola conejita mía, ¿Puedo pasar? –saludó Sirius desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hija, Tori levantó la mirada y le dio una leve sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza como respuesta. Y aunque había una sonrisa en los labios de su hija, sus ojos grises no mentían, y a Sirius le dolía saber que era él quien había causado eso en ella. En esos momentos ser padre no era tan fácil como parecía. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Sirius caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación, hasta que se sentó en la cama de Tori, justo al lado de ella, una noche entera pensar en lo que Kathy le había dicho y al fin había llegado a una conclusión aunque esta no le gustara mucho.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? –le preguntó Tori antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna.

Y allí fue cuando Sirius sintió como si lo rompieran en dos, una lágrima traviesa se salió de los ojos de Tori y ella bajó su cabeza como era su costumbre, su cabello cubrió su rostro –Ven aquí, preciosa –le pidió extendiendo su mano y haciendo que Tori se sentara en su regazo, como cuando lo hacía cuando era una pequeña, solo que Tori ya no quedaba perfecta sentada en sus piernas –no estoy enojado contigo, estoy asustado Tori, mi pequeña conejita está creciendo muy rápido –desde su hombro izquierdo, Sirius escuchó una leve risita, justo del lugar en donde ella tenía oculto su rostro. Alzó una mano y la pasó por la larga cabellera negra, sintiéndose un poco mejor ya que al menos ya había conseguido que sonriera -¿alguna vez te ha contado tu mamá sobre mi antes de que empezara a salir con ella? –Tori se enderezó un poco para poder ver el rostro de su papá, se limpió el rostro con las mangas de la camisa y negó con la cabeza –yo no era precisamente un joven de una sola chica, la verdad es que me costó mucho tiempo sentar cabeza, una vez que me di cuenta que sentía algo por tu madre fue realmente difícil.

-¿Hablas por mis tíos? –le pregunta Tori acomodándose bien en los brazos de su papá, como si fuera un cuento para dormir el que le estuviera contando, y lo curioso era, que ella aun no se había quitado la pijama.

-En gran parte –respondió Sirius sonriente –también estaba el papá de Harry, él la quería mucho, y porque ella no podía creer que yo la quisiera de verdad, no después de que yo no tuviera a nadie estable por mucho tiempo. Tú madre es una mujer hermosa, valía la pena que la protegieran tanto –se hizo un silencio corto, pero no incómodo entre los dos, hasta que Sirius volvió a hablar con tranquilidad –yo tengo una hija tan o mucho más hermosa que su madre, y no quiero que un idiota venga a jugar con ella solo por un rato –soltó un largo suspiro –ahora yo no voy a aceptar a tu novio, ni te lo voy a negar, digamos que este chico George Weasley está a prueba, ya veré yo si realmente merece a mi pequeña coneja.

Tori le sonríe y enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de su papá lo abraza –gracias papá –dice con voz suave.

Sirius le devuelve el abrazo, sintiéndose un poco extraño, era feliz si ella lo era, pero aun no estaba tan dispuesto a abandonar su opinión de que su pequeña Tori aun no estaba lista para tener un novio. Aunque si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, ella nunca debería de estar lista para tener un novio, nadie debería de ser capaz de quitarle a su hija de su lado, no a su pequeña conejita. Porque aunque crezca sea toda una mujer, para ella siempre será su traviesa y tímida conejita.

777777777777777777777….777777777777777777777777777

La cena en esa noche se vuelve un reverendo caos, con todos los de la Orden comiendo allí, aunque para variar a Harry le pareció menos tétrico que estar solo los de su familia allí, al menos había un sonido más familiar que el crujido extraño de aquella vieja casa. Casi todos los de la Orden son conocidos para él, quizás las nuevas caras son muy poca y ya le agradan bastante, como Tonks, la prima de su papá que es uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden y que en ese momento le hace caras y cambia de color su cabello para entretener a Tori, Ginny y Hermione. Cuando Harry ya está satisfecho y cree que ya está a punto de que termine bien su verano ya que todos sus amigos están allí, y sin importar que aun tenga que ir a juicio, se siente un tanto confiado acerca de eso.

Harry hace su plato a un lado, la mezcla de la comida de la Señora Weasley y su mamá es de lo mejor, tan buena que se ha comido dos platos. Mira a su alrededor y siente como de pronto ya no se siente tan bien, no, toda eso que ah reprimido por no haberse enterado de nada de lo que la Orden esté planeando contra Voldemort surge de nuevo. ¿Cómo diablos es posible de que Cedric Diggory esté en la Orden y él no? Y él que creía que Tonks era la más joven allí y ahora resulta que Diggory le ha quitado el puesto. Es que no tiene sentido, si alguien como Diggory que no ha tenido contacto alguno con Voldemort y que solo está allí porque él lo salvó, si… Cedric Diggory no estuviera sentado frente a su hermana mayor en ese instante babeando como estúpido.

Y Harry se detiene y por primera vez tiene ganas de ser un hermano celoso, pobre Tori que aun no ha notado que Diggory se la está devorando a ella con la mirada, y no el plato delicioso que Molly con gentileza le ha servido. Pero eso no se queda allí, no, todo va a empezar con decirle a su papá, claro, Sirius lo va a poner de patitas en la calle nada más se de cuenta. Y gira la vista hacia Sirius y ve que ya no tiene un rostro amable hacia Diggory, Harry sonríe enormemente. Pero no se va a quedar allí, no lleva en las venas la sangre de un merodeador de puro gusto. ¡Merlín que no! Luego le dirá a George para que usen a Diggory para probar todos los artículos de la futura tienda de bromas. Si es que ya ocurrió el milagro de que Sirius haya aceptado a George como el novio de Tori y él no va a permitir que venga el señor cara bonita de Diggory a querer quitarle el puesto, si a Harry no le gustaba como para cuñado. Además, Kathy ya miraba a Tori con ternura cuando George la tomaba de la mano bajo la mesa sin que Sirius se diera cuenta; y Molly tenía la misma mirada en el rostro que Kathy, lo cual solo significaba de que Diggory no cabía en esa escena. Que Harry no será un hermano celoso pero al menos a su hermana se le respeta, y hasta se imagina los pensamientos de Diggory en ese momento.

Y le causa aun mucha gracia que Sirius y George tengan la misma cara de descontento y que seguro por educación no se han levantado a romperle la cara a Cedric. Y al final incluso Fred puede ayudar, si Diggory tan solo es un año mayor que los gemelos, es injusto que ellos queden fuera de la Orden también, si incluso ya tienen edad para saber muchas cosas.

-¿Y él porqué está en la Orden? –pregunta Harry sin poder contenerse en realidad, una vez que ya planeó como matar y revivir a Diggory para hacerlo pagar por todas, incluso porque lo dejó sin pareja para el baile del año pasado. Se hace un silencio a su alrededor, todos dejan sus conversaciones y miran con curiosidad a Harry, que está prácticamente tirando humo en su puesto –no me vengan con eso de que estoy muy pequeño, evidentemente la edad no es un problema –dice fulminando a Diggory con la mirada.

-Ya salió del colegio y es el problema de otro padre –responde Sirius enderezándose en su asiento, aunque mira de mala gana a Cedric al igual que Harry –no puedes estar en la Orden si aun tienes que ir a Hogwarts.

Harry suelta un gruñido –pero no soy un chiquillo, yo estuve frente a Voldemort… –y no se detiene a pesar de que varios han hecho muecas al escuchar el nombre –no veo porque tengan que hacer reuniones encerrados.

-Harry tiene razón –interviene George compartiendo una mirada con Harry, apretando la mano de Tori con fuerza, como en señal de posesión –no somos unos chiquillos.

-Si Diggory puede dormir de noche entonces nosotros también –apoya Fred que no se quedaría atrás en esa discusión.

Los adultos intercambian una mirada, Molly está renuente, Arthur prefiere no intervenir, Sirius y Kathy ya han tomado su decisión, Harry debe de saber, aunque no debe de estar en la Orden. Y en ese momento Molly se enfureció, apreciaba tanto a Harry y a Tori y creía que Sirius y Kathy no estaban tomando la mejor decisión para sus hijos. Aun así los adultos discuten hasta por un buen rato, hasta que Remus se pone en pie y decide ayudar en la discusión –sería conveniente que la Orden escogiera si los menores deben de ser informados.

-¡Ginny a la cama! –protestó Molly una vez que se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser escuchada, la menor de los Weasley se levantó de la mesa a regañadientes, con una mirada significativa dirigida hacia Tori, como para asegurar de que ella se enteraría de todo eso luego. Una vez que Molly hubo regresado se sentó en la silla malhumorada y no dijo nada en toda la conversación.

-¿qué ha estado haciendo Voldemort? –preguntó Harry de inmediato, ansioso por obtener respuestas.

Todas las miradas se concentraron en Sirius, como si él fuera el indicado para responder a todas las preguntas que Harry tuviera –está reuniendo seguidores, sin salir a la luz pública, los que lo apoyaban antes, se está aprovechando de que Diggory aun está con vida –involuntariamente Harry suelta un bufido –las personas piensan que si Voldemort estuviera de regreso es muy lógico que Harry Potter salga con vida, pero Diggory no debió tener ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Pero la Orden ha tratado de advertirles sobre esto? –preguntó Hermione antes de que el mismo Harry pudiera si quiera pensarlo.

-De algún modo si –respondió Sirius con tranquilidad –no es fácil saber a quién confiar y quién no. Tenemos personas de la Orden en el Ministerio de Magia, Tonks es de los pocos que ha quedado en contacto con todos los aurores.

-¿Y tú trabajo? –preguntó Harry una vez que él y Tori se habían mirado realmente confundidos.

-Era muy fácil encontrarlos a ustedes con ese trabajo –contestó Sirius ocultando perfectamente lo que le molestaba esa situación –los dementores fueron enviados directamente desde la oficina de aurores, alguien que sabía muy bien en donde vivimos. Pero eso no es lo menos importante –dijo como para tener que dejar de hablar de eso –Voldemort está buscando algo, algo que no tenía antes…

-¡Pero ya es suficiente por hoy! –exclamó Molly de una vez y en esta ocasión más furiosa que nunca.

Kathy detuvo a Sirius antes de que este pudiera iniciar una nueva pelea, Sirius asintió simplemente y con un gruñido de molestia todos los adolescentes se levantaron para ir directo a la cama. Harry se acerca lentamente a Sirius y cuando da las buenas noches a su madre le dice muy disimuladamente –siento mucho lo del trabajo papá, es por mí, lo siento.

Sirius negó con la cabeza –me gusta más ser tú papá que ser un auror, por algo me hicieron tú padrino.

Harry sonrió y con un sabor agridulce en su interior subió las escaleras en silencio.


	27. Peleas

Harry se movió en sus sueños con incomodidad, su cicatriz ardía con fuerza, caminaba por un pasillo increíblemente largo y oscuro. Al final había una puerta, alzó su mano pero no lograba alcanzarla. Gruñe y patalea inconscientemente, su cuerpo está helado y tenso, tiene que abrir esa puerta, su curiosidad lo carcome y lo invita a saber qué es lo que hay al otro lado. Tanto que se repite ese sueño y él que no logra llegar hasta el final.

-Harry, Harry despierta debes irte para tu audiencia -la voz suave de Tori le hablaba y sus brazos lo sacudían para que su hermano mayor, como ella siempre decía. Harry abrió los ojos e incorporándose tomó sus anteojos que Tori le ofrecía, con la claridad de sus anteojos vio el rostro de Tori. La conocía bastante para saber que algo le estaba molestando - papá y el señor Weasley te llevarán al ministerio, mamá y la señora Weasley dijeron que te apresuraras a cambiarte para que pudieras desayunar antes de irte.

Harry asintió, Tori le dio una sonrisa forzada y se levantó de la cama para darle espacio a Harry de que se cambiara. Harry alzó su mano para ver la hora, era demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera despierta -Tori -la llamó antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación -la susodicha se giró, como indicándole con la mirada de que guardara más silencio o despertaría a Ron, pero de Ron solo salió un extraño ronquido -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo debería de preguntarte eso -susurró Tori caminando de nuevo hasta la cama de Harry y sentándose en la orilla, Harry frunció el ceño levemente sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería ella -tú cama es un desastre, estás sudando... ¿Tuviste ese sueño de nuevo?

Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, donde estaba su cicatriz para ser exacto, asintió levemente, la única que sabía del sueño de Harry era Tori, la primera noche que ellos pasaron en Grimauld Place a ninguno se le apetecía dormir solo, así que él, Tori y la gemelas unieron tres camas y durmieron los cuatro en una sola habitación. Su hermana no era ninguna tonta para que no se diera cuenta de que algo estaba mal y poder inventarle algo, aparte a esas alturas Tori ya podía diferenciar muy bien las muecas de Harry cuando su cicatriz le dolía. -Pero eso no es nada nuevo -le dijo Harry haciendo una mueca -¿Y tú qué tienes?

-Nada, es solo que no me gusta que vayas a esto solo...

-No voy solo, irá papá y el señor Weasley -la interrumpió Harry con una media sonrisa, como si con eso hubiera adivinado que era lo que Tori tenía.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Harry -dijo Tori de forma seria -yo estaba allí también el día en que los dementores atacaron.

Harry rodó los ojos -y Lily y Lyra también, ¿Quieres que ellas vayan también? -Harry entendía muy bien que era lo que no le gustaba a Tori, ellos eran así, a lo que se metía uno se metía el otro también. Era para ser exactos la primera vez que Harry se metía en problemas y no habían incluido a Tori de alguna forma. - ¡Esto es ridículo Tori! -exclamó Harry haciendo que Ron diera un nuevo ronquido que hizo que Tori diera un brinco en la cama de susto.

Los dos rieron por lo bajo, porque ese simple hecho había bastado para aminorar la tensión. Si hubiera habido luz suficiente, Harry incluso hubiera notado que las mejillas de su hermana habían tornado algo de color.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, es todo -le dijo Tori una vez que los dos dejaron de reír, Harry le sonrío -cámbiate, se hace tarde -y con eso Tori le revolvió el cabello muchísimo más a Harry y salió de la habitación.

Harry se cambió y bajó a desayunar, recibió las buenas suertes de Tori, su madre y la señora Weasley y se fue con su padre y el señor Weasley al ministerio. Cuando era niño y su papá solía llevarlo al trabajo mientras hacía rápidas visitas a la oficina de aurores, el ministerio de Magia parecía muchísimo más grande en ese entonces. Gigantesco e impresionante para ser exacto, ahora con quince años Harry Potter pensó que el ministerio de magia era un edificio mágico para cualquiera mago del lugar. Siguió a Sirius hasta el lugar en donde sería su audiencia, tenía que aceptarlo no se sintió tan nervioso hasta que estuvo frente al salón. Sirius le dio un apretón en los hombros antes de dejar que Harry se sentara en la silla del centro de aquella enorme sala, a enfrentar a los magos del consejo.

Tori subió a cambiarse de ropa una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno después de que Harry se había ido. Tomó una sudadera y salió de la habitación a dar vueltas alrededor de la enorme casa. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer aquello, ver qué cosas podía encontrar de los Black en la casa, es cierto podía preguntarle a su papá y asunto arreglado, no tenía que dar vueltas en aquella terrorífica casa. Pero no era misterio que a su papá no le gustaba para nada ese lugar y que está muy segura de que no vivió muy buenos momentos allí. Pero era demasiada curiosidad la que tenía y además nadie quería limpiar esa casa hoy hasta saber algo de Harry, podía recorrer la casa sola y tener algo en que ocupar su mente. Con cuidado, porque ciertos lugares de esa casa le daban escalofríos, así se pasó casi toda la mañana buscando o pensando que lugares revisar. Al final subió al tercer piso de la casa.

Había un silencio extraño a su alrededor, la mayoría estaban abajo haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. El piso crujía con cada paso que daba, había unas cuantas habitaciones, la sorprendía ver que esa casa era tan grande. Las primeras habitaciones estaban o vacías u ocupadas por alguien de la Orden, pues más o menos hasta allí había llegado la limpieza. Fue directo a los últimos, porque había escuchado que en una de esas podría estar la habitación de su padre. La habitación principal donde alguna vez durmieron sus abuelos ahora era ocupada por sus padres, así que era muy seguro que cualquier cosa interesante para ella ya había sido votada por su papá. Y al final la encontró, la habitación estaba completamente llena de polvo, se acercó a la cama algo desordenada, había libros viejos de magia, pergaminos que quizás su papá usaba en sus años de colegio. Se sentó en la cama un tanto decepcionada, quizás debería de buscar en el estudio de la casa o algo así. Se levantó y le llamó la atención un cuadro en especial en la pared, con la mano lo limpió del polvo y vio la imagen de cuatro jóvenes Gryffindor, y si estaba segura esos eran los merodeadores. Sonrío, el papá de Harry era muy parecido a él y debió darle la razón en algún momento a su mamá, Sirius Black era muy apuesto. Se limpió la mano en el jean y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, quizás ese lugar mejor lo revisaba con Harry, seguro a él le va a interesar muchas cosas que hay por allí. Salió al pasillo y sintiéndose asustada de estar allí por su cuenta mejor caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta los pisos inferiores, donde sabía encontraría el estudio de la casa.

Se reiría cualquiera de ella sabiendo de que tiene miedo de estar sola por allí, pero es que ella no se consideraba a si misma valiente y su mamá le había dicho que la casa estaba llena de hechizos y cosas viejas, no era como merodear por el castillo de Hogwarts, porque al menos por allí podía sacar su varita y defenderse. Quizás debió pedirle a George que la acompañara, él y Fred ya tenían edad para hacer magia.

-Cobarde -se dijo a sí misma y se recostó en una pequeña mesa frente a la puerta del estudio, debatiéndose a sí misma si entraba o no. Gruñó cuando no podía decidirse, es que es en serio, el sombrero seleccionador debió confundirse. ¿Dónde está la Gryffindor en ese momento? Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando todo su peso en la mesa. Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en regañarse a sí misma, hubiera escuchado el "crack" de la mesa bajo ella. Y si tuviera mejores reflejos se hubiera levantado cuando la vieja madera cedió por su peso. Y si no fuera tan distraída y por tan solo un momento no parecerse a su madre, porque de haber hecho uso de sus genes Black estaba segura de que hubiera podido esquivar el antiguo jarrón que su madre había colocado cerca de donde ella había estado sentada. Que golpeo su frente con fuerza, su vista se hizo nublosa y sus ojos se cerraron con rapidez.

Escuchó que repetían su nombre una y otra vez cuando volvió a sentir conciencia, apretó los ojos para que su vista se aclarara, por un momento pensó que estaba viendo doble, hasta que su cerebro registró que tenía a Fred y George frente a ella. Trató de incorporarse y el dolor en su cabeza vino automáticamente, con una mueca de dolor llevó una mano a su cabeza, el pánico la invadió momentáneamente cuando, si ella no estuviera en lo correcto, sintió sangre en su frente.

-Iré a avisar -anunció Fred poniéndose de pie, al momento en el que George corría sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y corría por su espalda para poder levantarla.

-¡NO! -exclamó Tori atrapando con la punta de los dedos la maga de la camisa de Fred, los dos gemelos la miraron confundidos -díganle que me caí de las escaleras, lo que sea. -ante el silencio de los dos que aun no comprendían, ella agregó mirando a su novio -por favor, George.

Bastó una mirada traviesa para que los dos gemelos asintieran -suerte que te encontraron dos expertos -le dijo Fred sacando su varita.

Con varios movimientos simples de varita, Fred restauró la mesa y el jarrón que Tori había destruido. Tori se relajó en los brazos de George, mientras sentía que el mismo dolor en su cabeza la hacía cerrar los ojos de vez en cuando. No notó cuando Fred salió de la habitación, pero si escuchó un ruido especialmente extraño, como si algo hubiera rodado por las escaleras, abrió los ojos para ver la sonrisa triunfante de Fred. George la levantó en sus brazos en ese momento, llevándola fuera al pie de la escalera.

-Creo que se cayó -escuchó la voz de George que decía pera ella ya no podía abrir los ojos.

George se sentó con ella en sus piernas, mientras Kathy le daba una pócima a beber y Molly le ayudó a limpiarle la sangre y ponerle una pequeña venda. Los dejaron solos después de eso, Kathy diciendo que su hija estaba en buenas manos, si Tori hubiera podido se hubiera sonrojado.

-¿Qué hacías allí dentro? -le susurró George al oído una vez que estaba seguro que nadie los escucharía.

-Buscando cosas de la familia, papá se hubiera molestado si me lastimé por buscar eso -respondió Tori acomodándose más en sus brazos, George la rodeo con sus brazos contento de tenerla cerca, era muy difícil tener tiempo a solas con ella cuando podía encontrarse con Sirius por cualquier lado, diciéndole que perdía puntos si estaba demasiado cerca de ella -Gracias -agregó Tori abriendo los ojos una última vez para encontrar los labios de George y unirlos con los de ella, para luego quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Cuando Harry salió del Ministerio vio que su papá iba tan sonriente como él, la verdad es que Harry se sentía satisfecho, liberado si es que así tenía que agregar, de no ser porque Dumbledore lo haya ignorado él se sentiría mucho mejor. Es que en algún momento Harry pensó que no tenía una mala relación con el director de su colegio, quizás solo estaba muy ocupado, con las cosas de la orden. Sí, eso debía ser ¿No?

Entraron a Grimauld Place y adentro todos lo esperaban como si de su cumpleaños se tratara. Esperando saber si Harry les traía buenas o malas noticias. Pero la sonrisa de Harry les indicaba todo. La señora Weasley y su mamá tenían casi todo un banquete preparado -¿Y qué hubieran hecho si no hubieran retirado los cargos? -le preguntó Harry a su mamá cuando ella lo abrazaba felicitándolo.

Kathy se encogió de hombros y le sonrió -hubieras comido muy bien y eso te hubiera levantado el ánimo -Harry soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza -además, ibas con tú padre teníamos fe de que si al menos no te creían la presencia de tú padre los asustaría un poco. A ese hombre lo pueden mandar a Azkaban por ustedes. -Harry sonrío divertido cuando Sirius hizo una mala mueca justo detrás de él con las palabras de su esposa, pues hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había notado la presencia del animago -Tori, ¿Dormiste bien? -preguntó de repente Kathy levantando la mirada al ver que su hija mayor entraba en el lugar.

Tori bajó un tanto la mirada, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, como para que su papá no viera la cortada en su frente. Sirius levantó el rostro de su hija con una mano, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada -me resbalé en las escaleras -explicó Tori un tanto apenada.

-Y George la encontró y la ayudó -agregó Kathy con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de su esposo.

Sirius hizo una mueca, mirando con desprecio el golpe en el rostro de su hija -¿Y segura que él no fue quién la empujó?

Harry evitó reírse tomó la mano de Tori y se alejaron de allí antes de escuchar la reprimenda que Kathy le daría a su esposo, pero si de algo estaban seguros es que Sirius no estaba para nada contento.

Lily y Lyra se le acercaron a Harry y Tori, tomadas de la mano y con esa carita que ponen cuando quieren que Sirius les compre o haga algo con ellas -nosotras no tamos felices -les dijo Lyra y Lily asintió como para afirmar lo que su hermana estaba diciendo -ustedes siempre nos dejan solas, queríamos que Harry se quedara-y con eso y dando el tema muy por zanjado las dos se fueron y estuvieron casi sin hablarle a Harry y Tori por un buen tiempo.

Si se lo preguntan a Harry esa noche cenó como nunca en Grimauld Place, quizás porque ya sentía una carga menor sin tener que pensar en si regresaría a Hogwarts o no. Subieron todos juntos cuando ya era demasiado tarde, hablando de Quiddicth y escuchando a Fred y George hablar sobre sus ideas para su futura tienda de bromas. Una vez frente a la habitación que Ron y Harry compartían se despidieron de las tres chicas que entre rizas siguieron su camino hasta su habitación.

Harry piensa que las cosas hubieran sido perfectas esa noche, de no ser por lo que vieron en ese momento, aunque si lo dejan opinar nada en la vida era perfecto. Allí estaba Cedric Diggory, a punto de entrar a una habitación continua, cuando con la mirada había seguido el camino que las cuatro chicas Habían tomado. Muy bien tenían presente los otros cuatro que era lo que estaba viendo Diggory y fue suficiente para que la sangre le hirviera a Harry -¿Quién diablos dejó que ese idiota estuviera en la Orden? -preguntó sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que escuchó el sonido de su voz.

-Dumbledore -contestó Ron y los otros tres lo miraron con curiosidad, pues era muy extraño que Ron supiera algo que los gemelos aun no se hayan enterado, no después de que estuvieran probando las Orejas Extendibles por toda la casa -Hermione fue la que me dijo -agregó Ron como autodefensa -aparentemente tiene algo que ver con que estuvo el día en que ustedes saben quien regresó.

-No tienes edad suficiente -y justo esa respuesta fue suficiente como para poner a hervir la sangre no solo de Harry, sino también de Fred y George. Porque hasta ese momento ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta que Cedric si los estaba escuchando. Harry apretó los puños con fuerza, como listo para arrematar contra Cedric cuando este se les acercaba, tenía un año entero de ira reprimida contra aquel personaje, ahora era justamente el colmo para dejarse llevar por ella -aunque no dudo de tus habilidades no creo que puedas ponerlas en práctica.

Harry contó hasta diez, esperando que un poco de autocontrol llegara, llegó al quince y todavía le pasaban ideas macabras por la cabeza, el problema es que estaba tan enojado que no tenía si quiera la habilidad del habla para poder contestarle a Cedric como se debe. Con palabras por supuesto, que todavía entraba en los niveles en donde Kathy le había enseñado a guardar compostura y evitar los golpes, esos vienen después, aunque presiente que con Cedric se acercan cada segundo. Y para suerte del silencioso Harry en ese momento no estaba solo, fue Fred quién encontró el comentario perfecto para decirle a Cedric en ese momento –deberías recordar que tu bonito trasero aun está aquí es porque Harry te sacó vivo el año pasado -Una sonrisa se reflejó en los labios de los tres Weasley y de Harry cuando momentáneamente Cedric Diggory se quedó sin habla, aunque la victoria aun no estaba ganada, pues el leve e imperceptible bufido que salió de los labios de su contrincante, que miró como amenazadoramente a cada uno de los cuatro que tenía presentes. Harry a la vez y cuando tuvo la oportunidad miró a los demás, pero solo para estar seguros de con que ganas querían hacerle sentir algo de dolor a Cedric. De Fred y George no dudó ni un segundo y cuando vio a Ron estuvo seguro de que también caería con los tres, porque era su mejor amigo y aunque no lo aceptara y que los gemelos lo molestaran, eran sus hermanos y nadie se mete con ellos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto –dice Cedric al fin, retrocediendo tres pasos, quizás o no al ver que ninguno de los presentes piensa bajar la guardia y que, contando las miles de historias que rondan en Hogwarts sobre Fred y George quizás no salga vivo de esa extraña casa –no puedo pelear con unos chiquillos –y con eso se da la vuelta para entrar una vez más a su habitación.

Pero ya para ese momento Harry ya había contado hasta cien, el numero en el que la educación de su querida madre llega hasta el punto en que pasa a escuchar las hazañas de su Sirius cuando era joven, es aparte de buen merodeador que grita por todo su ser que no deje ir a Cedric solo porque si –y si somos unos chiquillos entonces deberías de dejar de ver a mi hermana.

Cedric se detiene y se gira con lentitud, era extraño para cualquiera de los presentes porque el Cedric Diggory que muy comúnmente ven es el encantador y bien educado, no el extraño que tienen ganas de aniquilar en ese momento –no es tu hermana –dice escupiendo las palabras y tratando una vez más de seguir su camino.

-Pero si es mi novia –gruñe George que se debate si usar o no su varita para enseñarle un par de cosas al niño bonito que tiene enfrente.

Y como si alguna divinidad en el cielo hubiera escuchado los ruegos de los dos, es Cedric quien da dos grandes zancadas y se posiciona justo enfrente de Harry y George para resolver el asunto sin magia alguna.

...

Sirius Black soltó un leve quejido cuando su espalda tocó el colchón de la cama, agotado mental y físicamente por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Estaba harto de todo, de vivir en esa estúpida casa, de tener a sus hijas e hijo allí en ese horrible lugar, de la idea de que una vez más la amenaza de Voldemort se hiciera más grande. Porque esta vez tenía mucho más que perder, la última vez a penas y se preocupaba por salir vivo él, ahora tenía cinco vidas que cuidar. Y no solo eso, aunque la idea le desagrade ya lo ha aceptado, va a ver un día en el que Harry se va a enfrentar a Voldemort de alguna forma, lo puede detener ahora que es un niño aun, pero no podrá dentro de unos años. Le asusta la idea de saber que su hijo pueda morir y también que Tori nunca lo va a dejar hacer nada solo. Y ahora para terminar de arreglar las cosas resulta que Tori se ha lastimado, está muy seguro de que si estuvieran en su casa y no en ese vejestorio, Tori hubiera podido bajar las escaleras sin ningún problema. Que Lily y Lyra no tuvieran pesadillas frecuentes por vivir allí, que todo simplemente sería mejor. Por tantos años huyó de vivir en ese preciso lugar y ahora, cuando es libre de poder escoger vivir en donde sea es que tiene que regresar allí. Suelta un suspiro largo, se traga todos esos sentimientos encontrados y se permite recordar cada pequeña razón por la que está allí, con la simple idea de los dementores y sus dos pequeñas gemelas le bastan y le sobra para no volverse a quejar nunca de lo mucho que odia el número 12 de Grimauld Place.

Es curioso como no ha escuchado quela puerta de la habitación se ha abierto, solo nota que ya no está solo cuando siente que el colchón de la cama se mueve debido al peso de un nuevo cuerpo, que se ubica justo al lado del cuerpo de Sirius. No mueve la mirada hacia un lado para ver quién es, su vista sigue fija en el techo de la casa, pues sabe muy bien que solo su esposa puede darse cuenta de que algo no está marchando bien, de que él solo subiría a la habitación tan temprano porque necesita un tiempo a solas para no explotar frente a todos. Kathy se mueve con cuidado, hasta que usa el pecho de Sirius como su almohada, cierra los ojos y siente los latidos del corazón de Sirius, mientras este enreda sus dedos en su cabello con delicadeza. Es largo el momento en el que ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, solo se hacen compañía. Con una sonrisa tranquila Kathy levanta la cabeza para poder ver a Sirius, que impresionantemente se ha relajado solo con tenerla a ella a su lado.

-Ella se encuentra bien ¿verdad? –pregunta Sirius al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Kathy no tiene que preguntar de quien está hablando Sirius, intuye que Sirius no iba a dejar así anda más el tema de que Tori se hay lastimado, aunque ya no piense que George la haya empujado si culpa que ahora tengan que vivir en Grimauld Place. Nadie necesita ser legeremente para saberlo, solo conocer un poco de aquel animago acotado en aquella cama –es solo una leve golpe, los accidentes pasan Sirius –responde Kathy levantándose un poco para besar el mentón de Sirius.

-Por supuesto –agrega Sirius con una mueca de inconformidad, pero prefiere no seguir con el tema, después de todo ha subido allí a relajarse.

Cierra los ojos y respira profundo varias veces, relaja cada musculo de su cuerpo y una media sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando olvida todas sus preocupaciones y al fin, Sirius logra relajarse. Kathy puede sentir que la respiración de su esposo está a punto de volverse aun más tranquila, señal de que se ha relajado tanto de que está a punto de quedarse dormido. Creen que ambos van a hacer lo mismo cuando escuchan el ruido más extraño en algún lugar de la casa, no le dieron importancia alguna al principio, cosas extrañas ya habían pasado en Grimauld Place, pero cuando escucharon el grito de su hija llamando a Harry fue que los dos, como si fueran resortes se impulsaron y se sentaron en la cama. Cruzaron la mirada por varios momentos, agudizando el oído para poder adivinar que era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera. Sirius saltó de la cama con agilidad después de unos momentos, si no se equivocaba, y esperaba equivocarse, Harry estaba peleando con alguien en la casa.

...

-¡HARRY…! –fue el gritó que se le escapó a Tori de los labios, aunque sabía que era inútil tratar de detener a su hermano, lo conocía bien como para saber que lo habían provocado y cuando vio que George estaba metido en eso de alguna forma se dio una idea de que era lo que podía estar ocurriendo en ese momento.

Era difícil describir como era que se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea con exactitud, los tres adolescentes eran, por así decirlo un nudo en el suelo. En los cuales por momentos Harry y George se turnaban posiciones para poder atacar a su contrincante. En el proceso ya había devastado todo adorno o mueble que había en aquel lugar, era en realidad un verdadero caos. Hermione miraba escandalizada toda la escena, pedía a Ron de vez en cuando que interviniera pero la verdad es que nadie la escuchó. Ron estaba de pie y con la vista fija en la pelea, con los puños fuertemente apretados como esperando a ver si podía llegar a tener participación en el evento, solo si su hermano o amigo lo llegaran a necesitar. Fred estaba en la misma postura que Ron, solo que con una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro, gritando algún par de sugerencias sobre como atacar a Diggory, quién hasta ese momento estaba tan afectado por aquella trifulca que Harry y George juntos. Ginny miraba todo con plena confusión en el rostro, preocupada por Harry y curiosa a la vez de cómo es que había iniciado toda aquella lucha. Las cosas volaban fuera de lo que era la pelea, algo como una adorno que había en una mesa cerca voló justo cerca de donde estaban Ginny y Tori, quienes se movieron hasta quedar justo tras Fred para escudarse de cualquier cosa, quién las miró a ambas por unos momentos antes de llevar de nuevo su atención a la pelea.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –exclamó Sirius y con un movimiento de varita Harry y George fueron a caer a los pies de Fred, Tori y Ginny; mientras que Cedric cayó al otro extremo de la habitación, con la espalda a la pared. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría ya había llegado hasta allí, Molly miraba con furia a los chicos y corría hacia donde estaba Cedric a tratar de pedir disculpas y ayudar al chico a ponerse en pie, pues su ropa ya no parecía estar en su lugar y llevaba más de algún morete en todo su cuerpo, sin contar un ojo que comenzaba a hincharse considerablemente. Arthur miraba la escena con cuidado al igual que Kathy, incapaz de decidir quien llevaba la culpa de todo aquello. Sirius al fin miró a Harry, exigiendo una explicación cuando sus ojos se conectaron -¿Qué hiciste? –siseó un tanto molesto, porque aunque no le gustaba darle la culpa a Harry, dos contra uno no sonaba tan bien como para no hacerlo.

-¿Qué, que hice? –repitió Harry aun lleno de furia, sin darse cuenta aun de lo fuerte que le estaba contestando a su padre, al menos no hasta que vio la mirada que Sirius le dio para darle a entender que se estaba sobrepasando –pues que la ve como si estuviera a punto de comérsela –responde apuntando con el dedo directamente hacia Tori.

Por un momento las miradas de todos se posan sobre Tori, quien se sonroja fuertemente al notarlo. Sirius olvida por ese momento que Harry le ha gritado y después de ver a su hija por unos momentos mueve su mirada hasta uno de los más jóvenes miembros de la Orden, por un momento se debate si debe dejar que Harry y George sigan con la pelea o hechizar a Diggory él mismo, pero cuando Kathy se raspa la garganta justo tras él se da cuenta que no tiene permitido hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. De mala gana vuelve a mover su varita para dejar a George y Harry caer en el suelo una vez más con un sonido sordo, pues de alguna manera no les ha gustado nada como Cedric aun se atreve a seguir viendo a Tori en sus propias narices. –esto se acabó –ordena Sirius a todos los demás adolecentes, que lentamente se mueven de regreso a sus habitaciones, entendiendo bien el mensaje que Sirius les ha querido dar –a la cama –repite cuando ve que incluso Lily y Lyra han llegado a ver qué ocurría. Cuando ya todos se habían marchado mira a Harry, George y Tori, que son los únicos tres que al parecer aun no encuentran la forma de moverse de allí, cada uno por diferentes razones –límpiense en la cocina –ordena Sirius a los dos chicos en el suelo, tarda varios momentos para que Harry y George se decidan y se levanten con lentitud y comiencen el camino hacia abajo –hija ve con ellos –pide a Tori sintiendo que es el lugar más seguro en ese momento para ella. Tori asiente un tanto confundida y sigue a Harry y George, que como centinelas la esperan al pie de las escaleras para que baje justo en medio de ambos.

-Yo creí que George no te gustaba –escuchó Sirius que la voz de Remus le decía solo para que él lo escuchara, ni se había dado cuenta en donde se había metido su amigo en ese momento, estaba muy concentrado viendo a los tres bajar las escaleras -¿Para que la mandas con él entonces?

-Porque está mejor que dejarla aquí –responde Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y mirando en dirección hacia donde Molly ayudaba con su varita a curar a Cedric -¿alguna idea de qué hacer con ese niño bonito?

-Se me ocurren algunas –contestó Remus y ambos sonrieron en ese momento al mismo tiempo, como cuando eran los merodeadores de Hogwarts y hacían grandes hazañas. Cedric Diggory se había metido con la familia equivocada.


	28. De amores y desamores

**_Hola a todos, estoy viva y de regreso con un capitulo especialmente largo...gracias por todos los reviews. Estan listos para saber si Sirius va a morir o no? Eso espero, porque aqui va:_**

**_De amores y desamores  
_**

Harry camina malhumorado por los pasillos de Hogwarts, va a paso un poco rápido porque siente la urgencia de llegar pronto al gran comedor, cenar y que el tiempo pase de lo más rápido para su última detención con Umbridge. Él ya se había olvidado de querer tener un año normal, pero ese ya era en definitiva el peor que había tenido hasta ese momento. El ardor en su mano izquierda producto del castigo con Umbridge era prueba de ello, y aunque incluso Tori apoyó a Hermione por primera vez en lugar de él, Harry aun no quería decirle a Sirius. Era cierto que sería más que reconfortante ver a su padre gritarle a aquella bruja rosa un par de verdades, aun así no quería darle el placer a dicha bruja de parecer un niño malcriado solo porque su padre lo supo. Era como hacer una muy mala imitación de Draco Malfoy: de esto se enterará mi padre.

Iba tan distraído que Harry no notó en lo más mínimo que alguien venía caminando distraídamente en dirección contraria a él. Hasta que chocó contra dicha persona y él, por fortuna logró mantenerse en pie. Harry levantó su mirada, se sintió un poco como su hermana cuando sus mejillas se quisieron ruborizar, al ver a Cho Chang en el suelo.

-Lo siento -se apresuró a decir Harry ofreciéndole su mano para que ella pudiera ponerse en pie.

Cho le sonrío gigantescamente -no Harry, yo no vi por donde venía -con eso tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía y se puso de pie frente a él. Cho se pasó la mano por su ropa, como para tratar de arreglarse por su caída -gracias, sabes quería hablarte desde que comenzó el colegio. Siento mucho no haber podido ir al baile contigo, Cedric es un tonto. -Harry dejó salir una risa, mitad por nerviosismo, mitad porque Cho tenía razón y Cedric si es un idiota -me hubiera gustado ir contigo y ser mal educada y decirle a él que no, solo me invitó a mí porque alguien más lo rechazó.

-Sí, eso fue mi hermana -comentó Harry pasándose una mano por la cabeza y revolviendo su cabello.

-¿Enserio? -preguntó Cho emocionada, como si se acabara de enterar de una noticia increíble, Harry asintió con la cabeza como para corroborar lo que acababa de decir.

Harry estaba sumamente nervioso, pero ya había hecho esto antes y con la misma persona, así que no podía ser tan difícil. Si su padre lo viera en ese momento le reclamaría la charla que tuvieron sobre las chicas: en el curso intensivo de como tener chicas por Sirius Black, antiguo Casanova de Hogwarts. -podríamos vernos pronto, para remediar eso.

-Me encantaría -dijo Cho con mucho más emoción, Harry sonrío -¿Ibas hacia el Gran comedor? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro - respondió Harry y los dos comenzaron a caminar en silencio hacia el Gran comedor.

Iban en silencio, pero eso no importaba porque no era un silencio incómodo. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la mesa Gryffindor, Cho hizo algo que Harry jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Se paró en sus puntillas y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Harry, muy cerca de sus labios, le dio una sonrisa coqueta y se fue de allí a su propia mesa.

De no haber quedado tan anonadado por dicha acción, Harry hubiera notado la mala mirada que Cho Chang le dio a su hermana, pero que Tori ignoró por completo y siguió su plática con George y Fred sobre una futura tienda de bromas. Y más aun, hubiera notado lo más importante, la triste mirada de una pelirroja en la mesa Gryffindor, que de pronto perdió el apetito. Harry solo se sentó junto a sus amigos, pensando que tal vez ese año no sería tan malo como estaba pensando en realidad.

* * *

Después de que le perdieran el miedo a la casa, había algo bueno que Lily y Lyra habían aprendido de vivir en Grimauld Place. Que al jugar y si por descuido quebraban algo, no era nada tan valioso que las hiciera estar castigadas. Aunque también estaba la desventaja de escuchar ese misterioso retrato gritar. Alguna vez escucharon a papá o mamá decir que ese era el retrato de la mamá de su papá, que por alguna razón a él no lo quería.

Las pequeñas mentes de las dos gemelas luchaban por entender alguna razón lógica para ello. Lily y Lyra adoraban a su papi, siempre jugaba con ellas y las cuidaba de todo. ¿Por qué la mamá de su papá no podía quererlo?

Una tarde la casa estaba completamente vacía, solo eran las dos gemelas y Kathy y Sirius. A la luz de que los dos adultos discutían en la cocina sobre su papá que había corrido de allí a un tonto Cedric Diggory , que en lo personal a las dos niñas no les gustaba porque había peleado con Harry y hecho algo malo a Tori y George, aun no sabían que era pero ellas sabían que era malo. Así las dos decidieron jugar con una pelota por toda la casa, que era bastante grande para que las dos se perdieran. Y justo cuando están muy cerca de la entrada, la pelota da un mal giro y choca contra un viejo jarrón haciéndolo pedacitos.

-INMUNDOS. TRAIDORES A SU SANGRE. PROFANAN LA CASA DE LA GRAN FAMILIA BLACK...

Lily y Lyra compartieron una mirada, para ese momento su papá ya estaba allí para callar al retrato. Quizás su mamá lo estaba regañando tanto que no podía escuchar el bullicio que habían ocasionado las gemelas. Lyra sonrío con picardía y Lily asintió decidida. Se tomaron de las manos, como lo hacían cada vez que iban a emprender alguna travesura. Caminaron directo hasta estar frente al gigantesco retrato, con el ceño un poco fruncido debido a los fuertes gritos y porque ambas iban un tanto enojadas -¡Cállese ya! -gritaron las dos en perfecto coro y por extraño que parezca, el retrato de Walburga Black guardó silencio y miró con rabia a las dos chiquillas insolentes que tenía en frente. Muchos habían intentado hacerla guardar silencio ya, pero solo ese dueto de ojos grises había logrado callarla, solo por ese momento.

-Ya estamos cansadas de oírla gritar -dijo Lily cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo igual a su cabello -¿Qué no está grandota para hacer rabietas?

Lyra soltó un leve bufido -ni queremos decir que somos sus nietas -con sus dedos comenzó a señalar cosas mientras hablaba -mi papi seguro da las gracias porque usted no lo quiera vieja bruja. Así que...

-¡Cállese! -volvieron a gritar las dos juntas y tomándose de las manos se alejaron del retrato.

A unos cuantos pasos de ellas estaban Sirius y Kathy, que tarde habían acudido a callar el retrato y ver que habían hecho sus dos traviesas gemelas. Solo que no esperaban la sorpresa con la que se encontraron. Kathy sonreía abiertamente, sabía muy bien que sus hijas podían hacer esa clase de cosas juntas. Sirius las miraba anonadado, desde lo simples que habían sido las palabras de sus hijas hasta que con ellas habían logrado que Walburga guardara silencio. Kathy carraspeo, como para sacarlo de su trance. Sirius asiente y con una sonrisa victoriosa cubre con facilidad el silencioso retrato, porque Walburga Black no volvió a emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Quién quiere helado? -preguntó tomando a Lily y Lyra en sus brazos. Las dos gemelas lo abrazaron, si tenían el mejor papá de todos.

* * *

Ginny Weasley miraba con antojo la salida de Cabeza de Puerco una vez que la primera reunión de D.A había terminado. Las Tres Escobas estaba tan llena que todos se habían quedado a calentarse y tomar sus bebidas en ese lugar, podía escuchar como si estuvieran lejos a sus amigas conversando, pero ella se sentía muy mal como para ponerle atención, tanto que por ver por una vieja ventana no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que se quedó sola. Sentía como si alguien le daba vueltas por completo a su estómago y empeoraba cada momento en el que desviaba su mirada de la ventana para ver a Harry conversando "amistosamente" con Cho Chang.

Tenía ganas de saltar de la mesa y hacerle cosas muy feas, los embrujos solo eran un inicio. ¿Y por qué Ginny no hacía nada? Simple, Harry no la miraba de la misma manera, no podía colocarse en un momento humillante si el chico no quería nada con ella. Se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo, de no ser porque afuera estaba haciendo demasiado frío y sus amigas aun no habían terminado con sus bebidas. No pensaba que era sensato que ella, sintiéndose tan mal saliera afuera. Estaba completamente destrozada por dentro, no sabía cómo es que después de tanto tiempo esa especie de admiración por Harry nunca se había ido, es más había evolucionado siempre y estaba seguro de que cada día lo amaba más. Soltó un suspiro haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos se hundió más en su silla.

-Ginny sabes deberías de dejar de ver eso -le susurró la voz de Tori haciéndola saltar del susto, Tori le sonrió y se sentó en una silla vacía justo a su lado -te estás torturando a ti misma.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ginny colocándose un mechón pelirrojo tras su oreja en señal de nerviosismo. Bastó solo ver la mirada de Tori para saber que eso no se lo había tragado Tori -¿Desde cuándo sabes? -pregunta poniéndose tan roja como Tori lo hacía en ocasiones.

Tori se mordió el labio inferior pensando bien su respuesta -hace como un año, tranquila, guardare el secreto -responde y Ginny la ve asustada -solo es que nunca pensé que te ganarían -Ginny bajó el rostro un tanto decepcionada, Tori en su lugar miró con cierto desprecio a la compañera de su hermano -ni a mí me gusta, sabes que le dijo que solo porque Cedric estaba más interesado en mí ahora está buscando a Harry.

Ginny levantó la mirada y se topó con una muy sonrojada Tori, que aun no le gustaba reconocer la obsesión de Diggory por ella y porque esas cosas no le gustaba hablarlas, pero por el estado de Ginny hacia un excepción. Era curioso como las dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde que ella escuchó aquella conversación sobre George cuando le gritaba a Hermione. Muchas veces se llevaban bien en momentos en que Hermione no intervenía, o a veces eran las tres juntas.

-Entonces, ¿Están saliendo? -preguntó Ginny con una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en su interior.

Tori se encogió de hombros, las do miraron en dirección a Cho y Harry, este ultimo estaba muy ocupado como para darse cuenta de la mala mirada que Cho les dio a ellas -espero que no, ya me cansé de que me mire así, voy a hablar con Harry muy pronto -Ginny río en ese momento con las últimas palabras de Tori y negó levemente con la cabeza -solo no te dejes vencer ¿Si?

-Es que hice todo y él aun no lo entiende -protestó Ginny.

-Si...bueno, Harry no es muy bueno en eso -comenta Tori y eso no era para nada mentira -debo irme, pero piensa en algo más ¿Si?

Ginny asiente y al ver que está a punto de quedarse sola toma la mano de Tori y pregunta -¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo una cita con George -contestó Tori sonrojándose con fuerza.

-¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos! -chilló Ginny haciendo que Tori se sonrojara aun más.

Tori se despidió de ella antes de que pudiera sonrojarla aun más, tomó la mano de George y los dos salieron de allí juntos.

* * *

Harry estaba completamente empapado en sudor, miraba asustado a su alrededor, desde que llegaron a Grimauld Place solo ve a todos pasar a su alrededor, pero la impresión no le pasaba. Su papá ya estaba en la búsqueda del señor Weasley, mientras su mamá trataba que toda la familia de pelirrojos se calmara un poco. Y aunque había tratado de hablar con alguien nadie le había hecho caso, ni sus padres ni Dumbledore. Una sola frase se repetía en la mente de Harry: él ataco al señor Weasley. Él atacó al papá de su mejor amigo.

Tori se acerca a él lentamente, no porque ella estuviera asustada, sino porque ella sabía que él no estaba bien. No había que ser adivino para notarlo, solo tenía que ver la forma en la que su hermano estaba paralizado. A ella la habían regresado a casa junto a los demás, solo por si la ausencia de Harry fuera muy extraña, considerando que ambos viven en la misma casa. Ella se hace un hueco en su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza, pocos minutos después Harry ya la está abrazando de regreso -tranquilo, va a estar bien, el señor Weasley va a estar bien -susurra al oído de Harry cuando este apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

Harry niega con la cabeza, con fuerza y sin quererlo varias lágrimas ya se han escapado de sus ojos -yo lo ataqué, yo estaba allí.

-Harry piénsalo -le dijo Tori tomando el rostro de su hermano con sus manos -no podías atacarlo porque estabas en tú habitación -y lo último que dijo fue casi en un susurro -se que nadie quiere darte una explicación pero creo que eso es porque es algo muy malo, que puedas ver lo que Voldenort está haciendo.

Harry la ve a los ojos, los verdes acuosos de Harry escudriñaban intensamente la mirada gris de aquella que creía su hermana, como queriendo encontrar algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejo. Asintió levemente y ella le regaló una sonrisa un poco forzada, lo abraza por última vez antes de llevarlo a la cama donde su madre había ordenado que todos debieran estar.

Muy poco logra dormir Harry las noches que siguen después del ataque, normalmente aprovecha cuando todos van a visitar al señor Weasley, se queda solo en la habitación y aprovecha cuando esa pesadilla no está en su cabeza. Muchas veces Tori lo acompaña, se acuesta con él para darle compañía, para hacerlo sentir que no va a pasar solo de un sueño. Que cuando abra los ojos aun será Harry, no pasara y llegará a ser Voldemort, sino que ella lo mantendrá siendo Harry. Muchas veces se sintió mal, pensando en que tal vez Tori debería de estar apoyando un poco a George más que a él, si él estuviera en su lugar quisiera que su novia estuviera en su lugar. Pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza y repetía que sabía lo que hacía.

Y cuando todo estaba empezando a ponerse mejor, que sus horas de sueño comenzaban a regresar a la realidad, fue cuando la peor noticia llegó hasta él. ¿Para qué querría Snape hablar con él? Bajó de su habitación hasta la cocina de Grimauld Place, donde efectivamente su profesor de pociones lo estaba esperando. Se sintió un poco más aliviado cuando antes de que Snape pudiera decirle algo, su papá entró a la cocina mirando de forma seria a Snape.

-Potter siéntate -ordenó Snape mirando de reojo a Sirius.

-Severus preferiría que no dieras ordenes -comentó Sirius antes de que Harry si quiera hubiera pensado en un lugar en donde sentarse -esta es mi casa después de todo y yo soy el padre de Harry.

Severus Snape le mantuvo la mirada a Sirius antes de contestar -Se apellida Potter, no Black, eso debe de ser porque no es tú hijo. Pero claro, criado por un buscapleitos y hijo de uno, no hay que esperar mucho de él -Harry para ese momento jura que ya le hubiera gritado algo a Snape, defendiendo a sus dos padres, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en ver los puños apretados de su padre y como su ira crecía cada segundo, conteniéndose de no hacer nada malo. Snape se gira con gusto hacia Harry, al ver que ha dado en el blanco con lo que ha dicho -el profesor Dumbledore quiere que te enseñe clases de Oculmacia.

-¿Y que es oclu...oclu...la oclucosa? -preguntó Harry demasiado preocupado en ver en qué momento su papá atacaba a su profesor que por ponerle atención.

Severus deja salir un suspiro de molestia -la oclumacia es el arte de controlar la mente, para que nadie pueda jugar con tus pensamientos -explica con cansancio -si alguien más pregunta te estoy dando clases de pociones extra, lo necesitas de verdad. Nos vemos el lunes en mi oficina.

Y Harry aunque estaba tan ocupado viendo a su papá, no estaba tan distraído como para no escuchar que recibiría lecciones extra con Snape. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse eso? Mira a su papá como pidiendo socorro, ahora era tiempo para que Sirius atacara y lo dejara imposibilitado, así Snape no podría enseñarle nada de la oclu...como se llame.

-¿Y por qué Dumbledore no le enseña? -pregunta Sirius antes de que Snape se vaya, Harry ruega en su interior de que eso sea posible.

-Porque estoy seguro tiene mejores cosa que hacer -responde Snape -ocuparse de un mocoso malcriado es perder el tiempo, créanme ni yo quería el puesto.

-Mucho cuidado con tus palabras Quejicus -dijo Sirius arrastrando sus palabras y sacando la varita de su bolsillo y apuntando a Snape.

-Papá... -trató de detener Harry algo que acabaría demasiado mal pero al parecer ya era muy tarde porque Snape ya había sacado su varita también.

-Harry a un lado -gruñe Sirius tratando de hacer a un lado al chico, pero Harry no estaba seguro si valía la pena hacerlo, pelear con Severus Snape no valía la pena. -¿Crees que puedes venir a mi casa a dar órdenes y a insultarnos? Más vale que no llegue a mis oídos que te pasas con mi hijo en esas clases -gritó prácticamente en la cara de Snape.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Potter sea un inepto -masculló Snape entre dientes.

Para ese momento Harry tenía las manos en el pecho de Sirius, tratando de jalarlo hacia atrás, pero Sirius en medio de su furia tenía el triple de fuerza de la que él pudiera tener. Respiró aliviado cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre y todos los Weasley aparecen allí, celebrando que el señor Weasley estaba curado. Snape salió del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo.

-Cobarde -susurró Sirius para que solo Harry pudiera escucharlo.

Harry no pudo evitar reír con esas palabras y antes de que pudieran preguntar por la casi pelea que había pasado allí, padre e hijo compartieron una mirada y fueron a saludar al señor Weasley.

* * *

-No puedo creer que vayas a una cita con ella -susurró Tori mientras caminaba hacia fuera del castillo con Harry, había una visita a Hogsmade y el día de San Valentín al mismo tiempo.

Harry se encoge de hombros, no comprende porque Tori no le gusta la idea de que él salga con Cho Chang, si para él es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde que regreso a clases. Las lecciones con Snape lo tenía totalmente agotado -sabes que me gusta. ¿Qué tiene de malo? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento -le dice Tori soltando un suspiro -solo ve y divierte, no me agrada y no quiero que quedes mal, es todo.

Harry la detiene poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tori -¿Estás bien? Estás rara.

-No es nada, estaba pensando mucho en tonterías -respondió Tori sonriéndole con debilidad.

Harry no le creyó pero supuso que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, porque ella nunca le ocultaba nada a él. Harry pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Tori para poder empujarla hacia él y abrazarla -si necesitas regresar me buscas -si bien tenía una cita consideraría más importante si algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-Tranquilo, voy a estar con George, disfruta tu cita -le dice separándose de Harry, él asintió y caminó unos pasos, para encontrarse con Cho Chang que lo esperaba unos cuantos pasos lejos de donde ellos conversaban. Quién no se fue sin darle una mala mirada a Tori, ella solo rodó los ojos fastidiada de que aquella chica la molestara tanto. Ginny estaba algunos pasos lejos de ella, mirando con tristeza como se marchaba Harry y Cho -lo siento -susurró Tori para que Ginny leyera sus labios, ella había tratado todo para impedirlo, pero más no podía. Ginny le sonrío con tristeza y se marchó con sus amigas hacia Hogsmade.

-¿Lista? -preguntó George corriendo sus brazos por la cintura de Tori, poniendo su mentón en el hombro de Tori dejó un beso en su mejilla -Victoria ¿Estás bien?

Tori le sonrió a su novio, la razón por la que había estado pensativa en los últimos días era porque creía que George le estaba ocultando algo. Era extraño como desde que regresaron de las vacaciones de navidad él ya no se mostraba tan alegre con ella, ni la llamaba por su nombre completo como era de su costumbre. Reconocía que Fred y George estaban ocupados con los planes para la futura tienda de bromas para después de que salgan del colegio, incluso muchas veces ella les ayudó a los gemelos a crear nuevos inventos y se hizo muy buen amigo de Fred. Pero no era lo mismo, algo hacia falta. Tenía miedo de que George se hubiera cansado de estar con ella, solo había que pensarlo, ella era menor que George y posiblemente no tan bonita como las otras chicas de la misma edad que George. No había razón por la que George quisiera estar con alguien tan simple como ella. Pero en ese momento se sintió mucho mejor cuando George la abrazó tan alegremente, quizás ese día debía olvidarse de todo lo que había estado pensando, quizás solo eran tonterías suyas -Solo estaba preocupada por Harry -respondió sintiéndose sonrojar como era costumbre cuando estaba con él -¿A dónde vamos?

George sonríe con picardía -es una sorpresa, vamos -dice ofreciéndole su brazo y haciendo una postura elegante. Tori ríe y se sonroja más, pero no duda en enrollar el brazo en el de su novio y que este lo guiara a donde los dos celebrarían el día de San Valentín.

* * *

Harry se sintió un poco extraño cuando él y Cho entraron a Madame Puddifoot. Por un momento se sintió extraño, no había caído en la cuenta que de verdad estaba en una cita hasta llegó a ese lugar. Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta ese momento, conversar con Cho y andar por las diferentes tiendas era muy entretenido, le asombró lo fácil que era hablar con Cho, como si estuviera hablando con Tori o con Hermione. Incluso se había olvidado de lo extraña que estaba actuando se hermana o de preocuparse por ella.

Pero Madame Puddiffoot lo hizo sentirse nervioso. Con todas las parejas y la decoración extrañamente cursi del lugar. A Cho parecía agradarle, así que pensó que eran cosas de chicas y por eso no podía opinar. Se sintió verdaderamente incómodo cuando caminaban hacia una de las mesas vacías y él miraba las diferentes parejas del lugar. Recordó que Tori iba a celebrar el día de san Valentín con George y como ese lugar estaba tan adecuado para las parejas pensó que se la encontraría allí. No es que tuviera algo contra ellos pero no quería tampoco estar cerca de ellos en un momento así.

-Harry, Te pedí un café para ti -le dijo Cho distrayendo a Harry de sus pensamientos, a su lado una Roger Davis el capitán de Huflepuff estaba comenzando a ponerse demasiado meloso con su acompañante y Harry estaba deseando que hubieran ido mejor a Las Tres Escobas -sabes vino aquí con Cedric el año pasado -comentó Cho minutos después de que les hubieran traído su orden.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para traer completamente la atención de Harry. ¿Por qué hablaría ella de Diggory en ese momento? ¿Qué no estaba enterada de lo mucho que Harry le disgustaba ese personaje? - que bueno -dijo entre dientes la verdad no sabía que esperaba que le dijera.

-Sí, pero no era tan interesante como estar contigo -comentó Cho poniendo su mano en la mesa. Harry sonrío pensando en que allí iba una cosa más en la que vencía a Diggory. Y de improviso vio cómo Cho bajaba la vista directamente hacia la mesa, poniendo más atención se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Allí es cuando el pánico invadió a Harry, no se suponía que su cita tenía que empezar a llorar, eso no era bueno -hubiera sido una gran cita de no ser por...por...por Black -dijo con rabia y en medio de varios sollozos, mientras sus puños se apretaban sobre la mesa.

Harry lo analizó en su mente, si él lo recuerda bien, Tori había estado con él el año pasado cuando visitaron Hogsmade. Y está muy seguro que hasta ese día él nunca había estado cerca de Madame Puddifoot -¿Tori? -preguntó pensando que era imposible que su hermana le arruinara la cita.

-¡Tú también la llamas así! -exclamó Cho mirando a Harry como si fuera lo peor que había dicho.

-Todos la llaman así excepto... -repuso Harry y se detuvo, estaba más extrañado que nunca en ese momento.

Cho soltó un bufido -claro todos los hombres que atrapa.

-Ella es mi hermana -dijo Harry comenzando a enojarse, recordó que Tori había tratado de detenerlo para venir con Cho, y quizás era por esto.

-Pues yo no veo que los dos lleven el mismo apellido -espetó Cho poniéndose de pie abruptamente y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor -me equivoqué, esta es la peor cita de todas -y con eso se fue del lugar.

Harry no quiso detenerla, es más si alguna vez pensó en ella ya no lo iba a volver a hacer, no si pensaba tan mal de su hermana. Pagó y se fue del lugar, agradeciendo que no hubiera ningún conocido que pudiera escuchar el final de su horrible cita. Fue directo a las Tres escobas, donde en efecto todos sus amigos estaban allí -tienes razón a Cho no le caes muy bien -comentó pasando al lado de Tori mientras conversaba con George. Ella lo vio extrañada pero no pudo decirle nada, porque fue directo a la mesa de Ron a tratar de mejorar su día.

* * *

La luz del fuego de la chimenea alumbraba la sala común de Gryffindor en una noche en particular. El fuego estaba por extinguirse y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a la cama.

Tori no tenía sueño, porque su mano le dolía y eso no la dejaba dormir. Recién habían tenido una de las primeras detenciones con Umbridge. Así que en lugar de subir con el resto decidió mejor sentarse en la sala común, así no debería despertar a nadie.

-Te lo dije George yo no sé porque sales con esta chica, se queda leyendo toda la noche -comenta la voz de Fred inclinándose en el sillón a un lado -no es tú tipo.

Tori levantó la mirada, miró desde Fred a su lado izquierdo y George a su derecha, el último no tenía tanta felicidad como su gemelo -son de Hermione -dice levantando la tapa de uno de los libros en la mesa frente a ella, donde se podía leerla de la caligrafía de Hermione su nombre.

-Comprensible -opinó Fred sonriendo más -habla con ella -le ordenó a su hermana y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decirle algo salió corriendo a su dormitorio.

Tori miró a su novio como pidiendo una explicación, George saltó el sillón hasta estar sentado frente a ella. Se miraba nervioso y no solo nervioso como cuando le pidió que salieran al baile juntos, sino nervioso y triste a la vez -Tori yo... -balbuceó y ella se sintió nerviosa, recordando una vez más todos sus miedos al no escuchar su nombre completo de parte de él. George se pasó una mano por la cabeza y la dejó en la nuca -Fred y yo nos vamos -dijo de pronto, como si no supiera de que otra forma decir algo tan grande -no es necesario que terminemos y decidimos comenzar la tienda, ya tenemos el dinero de todas formas.

Tori asintió y bajó la mirada, como si las manos sobre sus piernas fueran mucho más interesantes. Sintió que de repente las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero ella hizo el esfuerzo para que no salieran. Ahora lo comprendía, él tenía miedo de terminar con ella, supone que debía hacerlo ahora que ya no estaba allí -está bien, seguro encontrarás a alguien mejor.

-¿Qué? Victoria, no mírame -pidió George tomando el rostro de Tori entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos -no quiero que pienses eso porque decidí irme.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? -preguntó Tori.

Una enorme lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Tori, ella se sintió como una tonta por llorar frente a él. George se sintió tonto por haberla hecho llorar, quería evitar justo eso y era lo que había logrado -porque no quiero dejarte, pero irme es algo que debo hacer. ¿Qué haría Fred sin mí?

Eso hizo que Tori le sonriera, él limpió sus mejillas con sus pulgares y en ese momento sus ojos plata brillaron con intensidad -te voy a extrañar -dijo Tori corriendo sus brazos por los hombros de George para abrazarlo, él la sujetó de la cintura y la apretó hacia su pecho. Era cierto, iba extrañar como se sentía caber a la perfección en sus brazos cuando George la abrazaba como en ese momento, las cosas que decía o hacía solo para hacerla sonrojar, como era el único que la llamaba por su nombre completo y lo hacía sonar tan bien. Lo iba a extrañar a él por completo.

-Te escribiré, a diario -le dijo George en un susurro como para asegurarle que siempre estaría para ella.

-Mas te vale -sentenció Tori con una sonrisa antes de recibir los labios de George sobre los suyos y luego dejar que él la acompañara a su habitación.

Una semana después, justo cuando los de quinto año estaban en sus O.W.L. S Fred y George hicieron su despedida triunfal de Hogwarts dejando en el mayor ridículo a Dolores Umbridge con todos sus juegos artificiales. Hubo un par que George arrojó especialmente para Tori, que explotó en corazones que le hicieron cosquillas a su novia. Harry la abrazó mientras miraba y acompañaban a todos los alumnos a despedir a los dos gemelos.

-Lo sabías, ¿Verdad? Por eso as actuado extraña -preguntó Harry en un susurro, Tori asintió sonriendo con tristeza. Harry la abraza como para darle apoyo, pero ella sonríe de forma confiada, aunque si sabe que lo va a extrañar.

* * *

Sirius Black camina echando fuego por los pasillos de Hogwarts directo a la oficina de la supuesta directora. Al principio estaba un poco confundido cuando recibió la lechuza de que su hija estaba expulsada de Hogwarts. Con los chicos y su rebeldía hacia la supuesta profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, eso no lo extrañaba. Pero lo que si le extrañaba era que solo su hija fuera expulsada y que encima de todo él tendría que pagar un traje rosa nuevo. No es usual en su hija hacer cosas por su cuenta, así que hizo lo que la carta decía y apareció en Hogwarts.

Pero cuando se topó con Harry y sus amigos y le explicaron todo estaba seguro que iba a hacer pedacitos rosas de Dolores Umbridge. Tori se enfermó esa mañana y fue directo a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey la atendió y le dio a beber una pócima, diciéndole que debería quedarse en cama pues su fiebre era muy alta. Y justo cuando su hija bebía de la poción, su cuerpo no la resistió y la vomitó, justo sobre Dolores Umbridge. Está de acuerdo en que haya puesto a Tori en detención, pero lo que no está de acuerdo es que no dejara dormir a su hija y la llevara a esa arcaica detención. Donde no solo su fiebre aumentó sino que, cuando Harry se dio cuenta donde estaba su hermana, a Pomfrey le costó mucho trabajo detener la hemorragia que se le había hecho en el brazo.

Entró al despacho del director sin pedir permiso alguno, la ridícula mujer de rosa estaba al otro extremo, sonriendo de una forma que hacía que Sirius le dieran ganas de quitársela de un golpe. Y eso que él era un caballero que nunca le pegaría a una dama, claro esa vieja bruja no era dama alguna.

McGonagall estaba allí también, mirando a la directora de momento con la misma furia que Sirius. A su lado estaba Tori, sentada o más bien recostado en una silla, su mano derecha vendada y mucho más blanca de lo que su piel era ya.

-Sin modales, ya veo de donde lo sacó -comentó Umbridge con aire altanero mirando de mala forma desde Sirius hasta Tori.

-Papá...-llamó la voz suave y casi imperceptible de Tori, pero que logró refrenar a su papá para no lanzarle un par de maldiciones a Umbridge.

-Quiere modales cuando usted casi desangra a mí hija -gruñó Sirius apretando los puños y aferrando su varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Umbridge le dio una sonrisa suave que hizo que Sirius se irritara más, y para sorpresa de este último McGonagall soltó un bufido de frustración también. Era ella quién había insistido en que Sirius recogiera a Tori, no que la sacaran del castillo de inmediato -iré a dar un aviso para que traigan el baúl de su hija, quiero que se marche inmediatamente. -Y con esas simples palabras, la pequeña enana rosa, como lo pensó Sirius en ese momento, lo pasó de lado y salió de la oficina.

-Sirius, ella necesita descansar, mejor llévala a un lugar en donde la dejen hacerlo -aconsejó McGongall y Sirius miró por primera vez el estado en el que su hija mayor se encontraba -hablé con los demás maestros y no será problema para que termine el año fuera de aquí, si sus O. W. L. S ya los ha terminado. Solo asegúrate que descanse.

-Gracias Minerva -dijo Sirius en voz suave, levantó a Tori en sus brazos y la sacó de la oficina, buscando un lugar en donde poder aparécelos a los dos a casa.

* * *

Tres veces más despertó Tori, su fiebre ya había bajado y estaba sola en la gran habitación de Grimauld Place que antes solía compartir con Ginny y Hermione. Kathy solo la despertaba para que comiera algo y se bebiera alguna poción para hacerla sentir mejor.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos era porque alguien le estaba haciendo una caricia suave en la nariz. Parpadeó dos veces para poder distinguir la figura de George a su lado, sonriéndole con picardía y mirándola con ternura, en cuclillas en el suelo y con sus brazos apoyado en la cama.

-¡Buenos días hermosa! O mejor dijo: ¡Buenas noches hermosa! -saludó George con voz suave -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor -respondió Tori y eso era verdad, ya no estaba tan pálida como la vez en que Sirius la sacó del colegio. Además de que s voz ya casi no era gangosa o imperceptible. Tomó la mano de George y lo jala para que él se acueste a su lado, George lo hace sin dudarlo y ella apoya su cabeza en su pecho. -¿Cómo entraste? -preguntó que tal vez su papá no estaría tan contento de dejarlo pasar.

-Tú mamá dijo que podía pasar, si preguntas por tú papá no creo que tú mamá le haya dejado mucha opción. Y yo prometí portarme bien. -respondió George acariciando el cabello de Tori, la pelinegra soltó un bufido y George sonrío sabiendo que se reía de él potándose bien -Ginny y Harry nos escribieron contándonos lo que había pasado y que yo debería visitarte. Fred dijo que estaba enojado contigo -Tori levanta la mirada y lo mira con confusión, George ríe y ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro para poder escuchar el resto de la historia -dijo que no era justo que hicieras algo tan genial y que nosotros no estuviéramos allí. Yo pienso que lo que pasa es que no podías estar sin mí y él dijo que solo querías probar que eras buena para mí.

Mientras George hablaba Tori se ponía cada vez más sonrojada, aunque debido a su propia enfermedad casi ni se notaba, aun así, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de George abrazándolo con más fuerza. George lo intuye y corre sus manos por su espalda, haciendo su camino hasta su mentón donde lo mueve con delicadeza para poder verla. Con su pulgar acaricia su mejilla, haciendo que tome más color mientras sus ojos parecían conectados con los de ella. En plena coordinación ambos cierran sus ojos antes de que sus labios se conecten en un beso suave. Ambos se separan después de un par de besos, ambos se ven a los ojos, preguntándose uno al otro si habían escuchado lo mismo. Si habían escuchado a alguien gritando el nombre de Tori. Pronto no solo fue el nombre de Tori, sino que el de todos los adultos de la casa.

-Esa se parece a la voz de...

-Harry -concluye Tori a la voz de George, él gemelo le asiente con la cabeza -vamos a ver -le dice y toma un abrigo de la cama y colocándoselo busca la mano de George para salir de la habitación.

Afuera se podía escuchar la voz de Sirius y Kathy en la tercera planta de la casa, pero la voz que gritan y creen que es de Harry viene desde abajo. George afianza más su mano en la de Tori, antes de iniciar el camino de descenso por las escaleras. Al pie de las escaleras los dos escuchan atentamente.

-El amo Sirius no está, no hay nadie en la casa...-se escucha con claridad la voz de Kreatcher.

Tori y George ya saben de dónde viene la voz, George lidera el camino hacia la cocina, lo más rápido que puede. Aun así no llegan a tiempo, solo logran escuchar la última advertencia de Harry: mortifagos planean la muerte de Sirius para esa misma noche. George se apresura y atrapa al elfo antes de que este logre escapar, Tori corre como puede escaleras arriba buscando a su papá. Pronto Grimauld Place se vuelve un solo desenredo. La Orden ha sido advertida por Snape y Harry ya ha escapado del colegio con varios de sus compañeros. Remus llega a advertir pues conoce que su amigo querrá ser parte de la misión.

-Papá no vayas -suplicó Tori tomando el brazo de su papá, pero la verdad es que ella no tenía tanta fuerza para detener a Sirius -Harry dice que los mortífagos quieren matarte, por favor, quédate.

-Sirius quizás debas escucharla -apoyó Kathy al ver que su hija mayor estaba al borde de la desesperación, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y utilizaba las pocas fuerzas que había adquirido en sujetar el brazo de su papá. Lily y Lyra miraban todo desde lejos, igual de asustadas que su hermana mayor.

-¡No voy a dejar a tú hermano allí solo! -exclama Sirius moviendo el brazo con fuerza para poder soltarse del agarre de Tori.

Tori se tambalea por la fuerza y no cae al suelo porque George la atrapa y la sostiene en pie. El pelirrojo se había apresurado a correr tras Tori cuando ella había desesperada hacia arriba, por miedo a que ella se lastimara. Sirius la mira por unos momentos, como pidiéndole perdón por haberla empujado y por no poder quedarse. Tori cierra los ojos y las lágrimas corren con fluidez por sus mejillas, George la abraza con fuerza y la sostiene a su lado.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! – en un susurro uno de los presentes lanzó el hechizo directo contra Sirius, solo una persona cercana se percató en ese momento de quien era. Con un sonido escandaloso, el cuerpo inerte de Sirius Black cae por las escaleras, hasta que Remus que ya estaba abajo esperándolo lo detiene con un hechizo.

**_Y bien?_**

**_Adivinan quien de todos hechizo a Sirius? Y si Sirius no llego que paso con Harry?  
Hasta la proxima...espero sus reviews  
_**


	29. El principio del fin

**_Hola_**, **_hoy vengo con una actualización pequeña pero prometo tener un nuevo capitulo pronto, espero que les guste._**

-¡No molestes a mi hijo! -es lo que escucha Harry al momento en que su padre aparece a su lado, atacando a Lucius Malfoy por él.

Harry siente como la adrenalina corre con rapidez por su cuerpo, él nunca imaginó que pelearía al lado de su papá en una batalla. Tiene que admitir que nunca se lo imaginó, pensó que si llegara una ocasión como esa, su papá lo pondría a salvo y le enseñaría un par de cosas a esos mortífagos. Como buen auror, como buen padre. Pero quizás en ese momento no había tiempo para esas cosas, y era indispensable que ambos se defendieran juntos. Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento, Harry no supo cuando, pero se vio obligado a separase de su papá para ayudar a sus amigos. Parecía que para Sirius Black era fácil esquivar hechizos y curiosamente muy pocos se acercaban si quiera a intentar luchar contra él. Y de repente, en medio de toda la confusión, hubo algo que Harry pudo identificar con claridad, como un rayo verde caía directamente en el pecho de su papá y en momentos su cuerpo caía al suelo, seguido de una risa un tanto terrorífica.

-¡Papá! -el grito de Harry pareció paralizar todo el caos a su alrededor, atrayendo la atención a lo que había ocurrido justo allí. Harry corrió en dirección al cuerpo de su padre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él los brazos de Remus lo sujetaron con fuerza. Harry pataleaba, gritaba y aunque no lo había notado aun, lloraba con fuerza. Remus no lo comprendía con totalidad, él mismo había colocado el cuerpo de Sirius en una habitación de Grimauld Place. ¿Cómo había hecho para escaparse? Y por las mismas razones no podía dejar que Harry lo tocara, que llegara hasta él, porque ni él mismo creía que su único amigo estuviera muerto frente a él. Era tan impresionante que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry ya no estaba con él, solo miraba estupefacto el cuerpo de Sirius. Se acercó con lentitud, creyendo que sus ojos le estaban jugando algún truco, pero no era así, lenta y extrañamente el cuerpo de Sirius comenzaba a encogerse y a cambiar, el cuerpo de Peter Pettigrew sin vida ya estaba frente a él.

Harry se zafa del agarre de Remus, con la varita apretada con fuerza en una de sus manos, corre persiguiendo a quien sabía había acabó con la vida de su papá. Con los deseos de venganza en su interior y un amargo sabor de boca por el luto que ya estaba sintiendo -¡Crucio! -grita sin pensar en sus acciones en ese momento, pero su hechizo da directo en la espalda de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Con una risa que hace que la sangre de Harry hierva aun más -¿Nunca has lanzado una maldición así, verdad niño bonito? -la varita en la mano de Harry se eleva aun más, apuntando directamente a la frente de la mujer frente a él -tienes que desearlo, tienes que desear matarme de verdad.

La verdad era que Harry no necesitaba más motivación, quería hacerlo con todo su ser. El problema era que él no era un acecino, el hombre a quien quería vengar no lo cuidó desde que tenía un año para eso. Lo crío para que fuera un hombre como él y si era posible mucho mejor de lo que Sirius Black fue en vida. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y hasta ese momento, Harry comienza a sentir la humedad en sus mejillas y se da cuenta que no ha dejado llorar desde que vio el cuerpo de su padre caer. Y con todo su cuerpo temblando, su varita se desliza de su mano y cae al suelo con un sonido suave. Nuevamente hay muchas cosas sucediendo a su alrededor y Harry muy poco nota sobre ellas, como que Bellatrix se escapa frente a él, que Dumbledore llega justo en el momento en el que Voldemort hace su aparición también.

Y luego vino el dolor, un dolor que lo invadió en todo su cuerpo y lo hizo caer al suelo y retorcerse. Al principio se sintió una vez más como cuando había tenido el sueño con el Señor Weasley, solo que esta vez todo su ser ardía con fuerza. Pero esa sensación desapareció, dejando solo a un Harry que deseaba morir. Lo escuchaba en su cabeza, la voz de Voldemort que lo incitaba a ese pensamiento, ese deseo de ya no seguir con vida.

_Matas a todos a tu alrededor..._

Era cierto, sus padres habían muerto por él cuando apenas tenía un año de edad, Lily y James Potter abandonaron ese mundo por su culpa. Y ahora había logrado acabar con la vida del hombre que creía era su segundo padre, a su ejemplo a seguir en todo momento.

_¿Quién te querrá después de eso?_

Las imágenes de los rostros de Tori, Kathy, Lily y Lyra llegaron hasta él. Ellas nunca lo perdonarían, él había destrozado una familia a la cual él solo tenía acceso por pura invitación. No podría ayudarlas, por su culpa la cabeza de la familia estaba muerto.

_Estas solo..._

Solo, sin familia y debería de estarlo así. No merecía estar al lado de nadie más si iba a causarles tanto daño a los que más amaba.

_Eres igual que yo, igual que tu enemigo..._

Y si eso era cierto, entonces esa voz en su cabeza tenía razón, y Harry realmente merecía morir. Se retuerce un poco más y en medio de su dolor, Harry reconoce el rostro de su director. Dumbledore le sonríe y su rostro es tan pacifico que en medio del dolor de Harry se ve más que irreal. -por favor...-suplica la tenue voz de Harry, que en medio de una enorme confusión ya no sabe si debe de vivir o no, pero quiere que el dolor se termine.

Este vivo, no es como lo escuchas...-dice una nueva voz en su cabeza, aunque no sabe si es allá o si en verdad Dumbledore le ha hablado.

-No soy como...tú-susurra Harry y siente que la paz llega al fin a su cuerpo.

/

Kathy da dos pasos hacia adelante, dejando pasar a Remus que coloca el cuerpo de Sirius en su cama y sin recibir algún otro comentario sale de la casa para acompañar a los demás de la Orden.

El rostro de Kathy reflejaba sorpresa y un tanto de admiración, cuando giró su cuerpo lentamente hacia Tori y George. Las manos de su hija mayor aun estaban sujetando con fuerza la varita de George, y la mano de este aun aferraba de forma mejor la varita. Tori temblaba con debilidad demasiado asustada por lo que acababa de suceder, ni ella misma habría tenido la fuerza para lanzar ese simple hechizo a su padre, estando enferma o no. El miedo mismo la hizo buscar con rapidez la varita en el bolsillo de George, pero cuando alzaba su mano temblorosa para lanzar el hechizo, fue George quien se le adelantó y lanzó el hechizo en lugar de ella. George había pensado más rápido, sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para ella detener a su papá, además de que no se podían dar el lujo de que una menor de edad hiciera un hechizo en los cuarteles de la Orden del feniz. No importaba si Sirius Black no lo iba a dejar si quiera ver a Tori después, era un sacrificio que por ella debía hacer. Por eso mismo estaba sereno, manteniendo a su novia de pie junto a él, con el rostro serio. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que por fin la propia Kathy lo correría de su casa, la mujer le sonrío agradecida y George involuntariamente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Puedes cuidarla por favor? -pidió Kathy con la misma amabilidad de siempre hacia George.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a George para pensarlo, solo movió sus brazos con delicadeza alrededor del cuerpo de Tori, la levantó y la llevó a la habitación donde la había encontrado. Tori escondió su rostro en el cuello de George, inhalando profundamente para tratar de relajarse. Y para cuando George dejó con cuidado su cuerpo en el colchón, ella ya no temblaba ni lloraba, pero su mirada estaba un tanto perdida. George lo atribuyó a que estaba pensando en algo y él mismo podía adivinar qué era eso. Se acostó en la cama justo al lado de ella, en momentos Tori ya usaba su pecho como almohada.

-¿Crees que él vio quien lo hechizó? -susurró Tori después de varios momentos de silencio, George se encoge de hombros como respuesta y ella lo abraza con fuerza y se siente una vez más envuelta en sus brazos -lo siento George, parece que estar conmigo no es fácil.

George presiona sus labios contra la frente de Tori, su sonrisa habitual ya vuelve de nuevo a sus labios, como si solo por ese pequeño momento de tensión que había pasado -mantiene la emoción del momento -le susurra logrando que Tori sonría junto a él -deberías de descansar un poco -le dice moviendo su mano para enredar sus dedos en el cabello negro de ella -seguro todo va a salir bien -Tori levanta la mirada y con sus dedos traza varias líneas en el mentón de George, como cruzando un camino desde las pecas del cuello hasta el mentón -Victoria -susurra George dejado un beso en la punta de la nariz, ella se sonroja profundamente y agradece tener que cerrar los ojos por unos momentos para besar a su novio -estaré aquí hasta que te duermas -y en medio de las caricias de George, Tori se quedó profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

/

Le tomó mucho tiempo a Kathy lograr calmar a sus dos gemelas, que al presenciar todo estaban completamente confundidas. Las dejó dormidas en su habitación y con sigilo caminó fuera de la habitación, vio a George acomodar a su hija mayor en una mejor posición para que pudiera dormir y salir sigilosamente del lugar. Se fue a sentar a la orilla de su cama, justo a los pies de su esposo, pensando en todas las consecuencias que tendría todo cuando Sirius despertara, pensando en la seguridad de Harry. Estaba segura de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, de verdad estaba muy agradecida de que Sirius no hubiera salido de casa, ahora solo Harry le preocupaba. Aunque también había algo que no había pensado: ¿Habrá visto Sirius quién la persona que lo hechizo? Había sido muy valiente de su hija en desafiar a su propio papá, más aun con el tipo de personalidad tan tímida que esta poseía. Pero según Kathy, había sido completamente una Azaña que George lo hiciera por ella, poniendo muy en juego cualquier intención de que su noviazgo continuara. Para Kathy eso era muy romántico, pero para Sirius era solo la razón que estaba buscando para sacar al pelirrojo fuera de la vida de su hija.

Kathy suelta un suspiro de cansancio, eleva sus manos hasta su cabeza y se masajea la sien con los dedos. Pasan las horas sin darse cuenta y cuando menos lo espera, la puerta de la habitación revela a un agitado Remus Lupin. El licántropo no se detiene ningún momento para ver a Kathy, sino que corre de una sola vez hacia la cama y contempla a Sirius con detenimiento, pasa ambas manos por su cabeza en señal de desesperación y sé que su respiración es muy agitada.

-Remus, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Kathy que ya se ha puesto de pie y mira a su amigo con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

-Lo vimos morir -susurra Remus su respuesta, pero Kathy aun esta a muy confundida. Remus saca su varita y como si fuera la primera vez que lanza un hechizo, con temor a que este no de resultado, porque se había apresurado hasta allí para poder comprobar con sus ojos que su amigo no había muerto -Finite Incantatem -un rayo de luz celeste invadió el cuerpo de Sirius lentamente, hasta que por un momento brilló por completo y cuando terminó, el animago se incorporó asustado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo viste morir? -preguntó Kathy señalando a Sirius antes de que este pudiera gritar y protestar por quién lo haya hechizado. En su lugar, Sirius miró a Remus expectante.

Remus suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver a un Sirius con vida, pues aunque en un principio aparecía que no era Sirius el que había estado en el Ministerio ese día, aun tenía que comprobar. Con detenimiento explicó lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio. Para cuando terminó, Kathy tenía las manos apretadas a su pecho, como para detener a su corazón que no se escapara de su lugar.

Sirius por otro lado, estaba sorprendido por lo que Remus acababa de contar, pero le resultó muy fácil olvidar eso en cuanto recordó lo primero que iba a gritar -¿DONDE ESTÁ ESE IDIOTA? -gritó haciendo que Kathy diera un leve brinco del susto y que Remus lo mirara confundido, pues este al estar abajo de las escaleras no vio quién había hechizado a Sirius, solo supuso que había sido la misma Kathy -¡ESE PELMAZO ME VA A ESCUCHAR, NO VA NI A PODER VER A TORI CUANDO TERMINE CON ÉL! -brincó fuera de la cama con una agilidad que no había tenido en años, con una sonrisa maniaca en sus labios y la respiración agitada buscó algo a su alrededor -Katherine Victoria Black -sentenció llamando en voz alta el nombre completo de su hija, con los puños apretados se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Kathy escucha los gritos de su esposo por varios momentos, antes de sacar por primera vez esa noche su varita y cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Sirius, evitando que este saliera de la habitación. Sirius se da la vuelta dispuesto a gruta y exigir que lo dejen salir, ya bastante fue con hechizarlo como para no dejarlo salir si quiera de su habitación. Pero cuando se gira se encuentra con una furiosa Kathy, lo que es suficiente para hacerlo calmar por varios momentos, aunque lo enfurece un poco más el hecho de que su esposa no lo apoyara. Kathy sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando Sirius se bajó de la cama, si bien ella sabía que si este habría distinguido quien fue el que lo inmovilizó sería un problema, lo que la enfurecía es que se olvidara de Harry por atender a su estúpido orgullo primero. Porque después de que el novio de su hija lo hechizara tan sencillamente y en su propia casa, el orgullo para Sirius era algo que tenía que recobrar.

-Esperen...George fue quién lanzó el Petrifucus -comentó Remus tratando de atar cabos, medio sorprendido y divertido a la vez.

-George y Victoria -corroboró Sirius en medio de un gruñido que hizo que Remus sonriera de lado, probablemente imaginándose la situación en su cabeza. Sirius lo ignoró por ese momento, ya será en otro momento el turno de Remus de rendir sus cuentas, pues como amigo no debió irse sin él -Kathy déjame salir -pidió en un tono más amable del que había gritado antes.

-No voy a dejarte salir hasta que entiendas bien que es lo que tienes que hacer -sentenció Kathy haciendo que Sirius diera un bufido de resignación -Harry está... ¿En dónde dijiste que estaba Harry? -preguntó mirando a Remus, pues aunque el licántropo había dicho en donde estaba su hijo, se había preocupado más por enterarse si este estaba a salvo o no.

-Dumbledore se lo llevó a Hogwarts -respondió Remus sintiéndose incómodo por primera vez, recordando que él al igual que Sirius estaba en un territorio peligroso.

Kathy asintió y furiosa volvió a ver a su esposo -¿Cómo diablos crees que se encuentra Harry después de que vio a alguien igual que voz morir frente a él? Viste como regresó Remus, Harry debe de estar peor teniendo en la conciencia tu muerte ahora. Tienes que ir con tu hijo. Además si lo piensas a las dos personas que quieres castigar fueron los dos que te salvaron la vida, deberías darle las gracias en su lugar.

Darle las gracias si era pedir demasiado, pero eso no significaba que con todo lo que Kathy le había gritado Sirius no entendiera la verdad. Asintió simplemente con la cabeza, puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta antes de anunciar que iría a Hogwarts, Kathy respiró aliviada y dejó salir a Sirius, que sin mirar hacia atrás caminó hasta poder encontrar un lugar en donde desaparecer.

Harry parecía una estatua sentado en el despacho de su director, desde que volvió a recobrar su conciencia está muy confundida. Dumbledore le explicó tantas cosas y una de ellas era que su padre aun estaba vivo. Pero la imagen en su cabeza lo atormentaba demasiado como para poder creer esas palabras. Revivía el momento una y otra vez en su cabeza, la historia de que Peter Pettigrew había tomado una poción multijugos con algo de Sirius que el mismo Kreathcer había conseguido, solo en caso de que Sirius no apareciera. ¿Pero como creer después de estar a pasos del cuerpo de su papá? Y de nuevo recordaba esas imágenes de su familia y de lo que podría suceder si en verdad Sirius estaba muerto. Así que solo en aquel extraño lugar, Harry ponía a prueba su cerebro intentando encontrar la razón en aquel momento. Dumbledore no lo había dejado ir a su casa y ver a su papá, así que lo dejó allí esperando a que Sirius Black apareciera, pues bien sabía el director que el animago aparecería.

Y tal y como había predicho en ese momento Sirius Black abrió la puerta con un golpe fuerte, ya se había olvidado de lo enfadado que estaba con Tori y George, en el camino lo único que le preocupaba a su mente era Harry. Caminó dos pasos antes de ver a su hijo sentado en in silla, totalmente tenso. Los dos ojos esmeraldas de Harry se abren demostrando sorpresa cuando mira por completo el cuerpo de Sirius, como esperando que eso no sea una ilusión y realmente él está vivo.

Y de improviso, Harry se pone de pie y corre hasta Sirius, se abraza con fuerza contra aquel que creyó muerto, sintiendo un alivio increíble cuando hasta sus oídos llega el latir de su corazón. Llora como no la ha hecho en años en los brazos de Sirius, como cuando era un niño y tenía pesadillas reviviendo la muerte de sus padres y Sirius lo consolaba, como cuando se lastimaba y su papá curaba sus heridas. Solo que a diferencia de esas ocasiones, ese no era un llanto de tristeza o dolor, era uno que lo liberaba, que le daba felicidad, porque al menos uno de sus papás estaba vivo.

Sirius lo aprieta con fuerza hacia él, dejando que Harry llore hasta donde pueda, porque el mismo se ha quedado sin palabras al verlo en ese estado -vamos a casa hijo -le susurra cuando ya lo encuentra más calmado. Harry asiente aunque no entiende cómo es que lo sacara del colegio si aún faltan algunos días de clases, pero no dice nada porque él de verdad quiere estar con su familia, así que solo se limpia el rostro y sigue a su padre. En quince años, solo una persona ha detenido a Sirius de hacer hasta lo imposible por sus hijos y está seguro que como se llama Sirius Black, que encontrará alguna forma de darle su merecido.

**_IMPORTANTE: __los primeros cinco reviews reciben un premio especial/..._**

**_hasta la proxima  
_**


	30. los hermanos son unos idiotas

**_Perdon por la tardanza...disfrutenlo y gracias por sus reviews!_**

La plataforma 9 y 3/4 estaba llena de padres esperando a que el Expreso de Hogwarts llegara y les trajera a sus hijos de regreso. Ansiosos por recibir a sus pequeños aprendices de magos y escuchar las historias que traen del colegio de magia y hechicería. Se podían ver todos los rostros felices a su alrededor, pero no todo era así, la familia Black estaba allí, Sirius teniendo una leve discusión con Kathy por lo bajo para no llamar demasiado la atención, literalmente el animago estaba por echar fuego por la boca. Las únicas que esperaban con alegría el regreso de su hermano mayor eran las dos gemelas, que no tenían una idea clara de porque sus papás estaban discutiendo tanto, además de que no lo hacían parecer como tal.

-¿Si quiera te importa un poco a donde se fue? -preguntó Kathy entre desesperada en ese momento, mirando a Sirius con preocupación en el rostro. Sirius cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y solo suelta un gruñido -¡Eres un idiota! -exclamó Kathy golpeándolo para moverlo un poco -tu hija te salva la vida y lo que haces para agradecerle es discutir con ella hasta que la haces que se vaya de la casa.

-Soy un auror, Katherine, no necesitaba que me ayudara -repuso Sirius mirándola de reojo -ella bien sabía que ese chiquillo estaba a prueba, es una lástima para ella que no la haya pasado. Y si se fue de casa para irse con él entonces...entonces ya no es mi hija -dijo cuando el pánico lo invadió por ese momento, enojado o no él aun era un padre sumamente celoso. Pero se repuso de inmediato y volvió a tomar una postura seria.

Kathy lo mira con sorpresa por esas palabras, lo cual hace que ella misma se moleste aun más. ¡Que testarudo puede ser ese hombre! -Tori no está con George, Sirius. Él mismo la está buscando porque no ha hablado con nadie desde anoche que discutió contigo. -y esa nota de desesperación se quita cuando la furia llega hasta ella -óyeme bien Black, si algo le pasa a nuestra hija de eso seas auror o no, no vas a sobrevivir.

Sirius no contesta, solo mira hacia el frente y piensa bien en las palabras de Kathy. Y más aun se asusta cuando recuerda la discusión que ha tenido con su hija mayor, porque nunca esperó que Tori se comportara así. Él sabía que ella siempre se había preguntado porque estaba en Gryffindor si ella no era tan valiente. Sirius estaba seguro que la noche anterior le había probado toda la valentía que poseía en su interior al desafiarlo y más al marcharse de casa. Si no tendría que estar enojado con ella, Sirius estaba seguro que estaría orgulloso de su pequeña y aunque no había dicho nada si estaba preocupado por ella. Estaba esperando con ansiedad a Harry, Tori nunca hacia nada sin su hermano, era la primera vez que lo hacía y esperaba que al menos Harry supiera su ubicación. El tren se detiene y las dos gemelas corren en medio de la multitud y en perfecta sincronía saltan a abrazar a Harry, una sonrisa escapa por segundos de los labios de Sirius cuando Harry casi cae al suelo y camina trayendo a las dos gemelas prácticamente de arrastras.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunta Harry cuando está frente a sus dos padres y puede ver las expresiones de su rostro, mira a su alrededor y ve que hay alguien hace falta en su familia y espera impaciente a que alguno de los dos adultos le responda. Tori estuvo enferma, espera que las cosas no hayan empeorado.

-Tori se fue de la casa ¿Sabes en donde puede estar? -pregunta Sirius y Kathy al menos se alivia un poco de que su esposo si está interesado por saber de Tori.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandan por la sorpresa -ni siquiera sabía que se había escapado. ¿Porqué...? -pero la pregunta quedó en el aire antes de que pudiera formularla por completo, porque Kathy le dio una mala mirada a Sirius y Harry pudo hacerse una idea de lo que había sucedido. Y para sorpresa de los dos adultos, Harry sonrió, tal y como Sirius lo pensó conoce bien a Tori para saber que al fin ha hecho algo grande, ha salido de su propio cascaron y se enfrentó a su papá -ella debe de estar bien -asegura Harry encogiéndose de hombros, es que Tori es genial en sus propios planes macabros que en todas las ocasiones él termina haciendo por ella, seguro solo está enojada y aun no decide que hacer y por eso no se ha comunicado con nadie. Claro Sirius y Kathy no lo ven de esa manera y miran sorprendidos a Harry -no me miren así, no estoy loco, solo denle algo de tiempo. Les apuesto a que sabrán de ella pronto. No es una tonta, no se iría si no supiera a donde y apuesto mi escoba a que no está con George porque no quiere que papá se enoje con más con él. Si es que eso es posible... -toma las manos de sus dos hermanas gemelas y camina con ellas fuera de allí.

Sirius asiente ante tal explicación, no es que está tranquilo del todo pero sabe que tiene razón y aunque no le guste admitirlo Tori ya no es una niña y podrá arreglárselas sin ellos por un tiempo. Mira a Kathy que aun está algo desesperada, para ella lo importante es saber en dónde está su hija y que esté bien, simplemente no es justo que no sepa al menos en donde este. Sirius trata de calmarla con la mirada y ella solo suelta un suspiro largo y sigue a sus hijos, Sirius arrastra el baúl de Harry y sigue al final a su familia.

...

* * *

Después del que por culpa de Kretcher la ubicación de la guarida de la Orden fuera descubierta, una vez más Sirius y Kathy se vieron en la penosa necesidad de volver a ubicarse en otra casa. No podían aun volver a su propia casa, porque aun lo consideraban peligroso, tenían que buscar un lugar nuevo donde muy pocos supieran en donde estaban. Para seguridad de cada uno encontraron una casa algo viejo, algo cerca de la de los Weasleys, para desgracia de Sirius, y también de la extraña casa de los Lovegood. A las niñas les gustaba la cantidad de espacio y la libertad que les proporcionaba, a Harry no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo, Kathy adoraba en campo y estaba segura que era mejo que Grimauld Place y Sirius aprendió a gustarle cuando se dio cuenta que George ya no estaba con sus padres.

Justo en la noche y siguiendo las predicciones de Harry, un personaje peculiar apareció a las afueras de dicha casa. Ryan Woods contempló el lugar por unos momentos, se sonrió a sí mismo cuando sus dos pequeñas sobrinas le salieron de la nada y con tremendo grito saltaron sobre él para saludarlo. Harry salió a ver dicho encuentro a petición de su madre que trataba de olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones cocinando la cena.

-¡Hey Harry! -exclamó Ryan a modo de saludo, sosteniendo su mano en el aire para que Harry chocara los cinco con él, como pudo porque traía a las dos gemelas colgando de su cuello -tú hermana me envió por aquí, ¿Tus padres?

-Mamá está en la cocina y papá debe de estar por allí gruñendo por Tori -contestó Harry quitando a Lily y Lyra de la espalda de su tío Ryan, para irse a jugar con ellas mientras estaba la cena.

Ryan miró como Harry corría con las dos pequeñas traviesas y negó con la cabeza levemente. Entró a la casa y siguió el delicioso olor que venía de la cocina, definitivamente su pequeña hermana estaba ansiosa por saber de Tori y el premio seria la deliciosa cena que estaba cocinando. No conocía el lugar pero su sentido del olfato fue lo suficiente para llevarlo hasta donde una pelirroja batía ella misma con mucha fuerza el contenido de una olla -Kathy cariño, vas a abrirle hoyo a eso -comentó para indicar su presencia en la habitación. Kathy da un brinco de susto, mueve su varita y deja que la comida se cocine con su propia magia, se limpia las manos y corre a abrazar a su hermano -hermanita respira profundo, Tori está en mi casa y le dije que podía quedarse conmigo por un tiempo -Kathy suspira aliviada y antes de que pueda decir algo más abraza a su hermano una vez más. Debió imaginar que si no estaba con George iría con Ryan, de todos sus tíos Ryan era el favorito de sus hijos, quizás porque era el más joven y vivía por su cuenta, además de que estaba soltero -le dije que podía quedarse mientras me cocinara algo y esa niña cocina tan bien como tú.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba -admitió Kathy.

-Kathy mi vida voy a ir buscarla -entró Sirius diciendo en oz alta preparándose para salir de la casa -es que ya me cansé de esperar y que esa niña no...

-Sirius, Tori está en casa de Ryan -lo interrumpió Kathy.

-¿Y por qué no la trajiste? -pregunta Sirius mirando a su cuñado de mala manera y Kathy mira a su hermano enfadada porque en ese momento su esposo tenía mucha razón, su hija mayor ya debería de estar allí.

Ryan les roda los ojos, a pesar de lo delicado que puede ser el tema que llegó a tratar no puede evitar divertirse con él a la vez, una vez predijo que algo así pasaría, excepto que todos pensaban que solo bromeaba una vez más -porque cierta persona le dijo que ya no era su hija y Tori está convencida que no quiere que la vuelvan a ver aquí -respondió Ryan haciendo que Sirius gruñera debido a su tono sarcástico. Kathy suelta un suspiro y se masajea la frente, le dará migraña pronto si tiene que lidiar más con todo ese lió, pone una mano en el brazo de Sirius para detenerlo antes de que quiera golpear a Ryan -así que le dije que podía quedarse conmigo por un tiempo y que estaba seguro el idiota de su padre iría a hablar con ella pronto y se disculparía.

-¡Disculparme! -repitió Sirius soltando un bufido y nuevamente fue detenido por Kathy -no tengo nada porque disculparme. Y no me mires así, como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo antes para alejarme de Kathy. Y mírame aquí estoy.

Ryan suelta un suspiro y afloja sus brazos -abre los ojos Sirius esto no tiene que ver con que tu hija tenga novio, ella está molesta porque te salvó la vida y la corriste de casa. Ni siquiera lo ha visto, está en mi casa llorando porque piensa que su papá ya no lo quiere. Ella misma me lo ha dicho -es Sirius quien se cruza de brazos y lo mira con detenimiento, molesto porque una vez más, alguien le sigue la contraria y le recuerda que él ha estado equivocado. ¡Por Merlín! El animago es lo bastante orgulloso como para no aceptarlo con facilidad -es cierto, yo mismo fue uno de los que quiso detenerte para no ver a Kathy, pero antes no eras una persona adecuada, ahora lo eres, bueno hasta que se te ocurrió correr a mi sobrina de la casa. Y lo has dicho bien Sirius -concluyó Ryan con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios -tú aun estás aquí y puede que ese chiquillo también.

Sirius no sabe por qué estar más molesto en ese momento y de no ser por Kathy estaba seguro que hubiera dado un par de golpes. Por la mirada de piedad de su esposa es que suelta un suspiro de resignación -bien, iré a hablar con ella. ¿Porque si puedo verdad?

-Si -respondió Ryan sonriendo y Sirius rodó los ojos y besó la frente de Kathy antes de seguir a su cuñado fuera de la casa para poder desaparecer.

Sirius había estado allí antes, una vez que Ryan había aceptado cuidar de las gemelas mientras Sirius y Kathy hacían algo en el ministerio. Era realmente un departamento para un hombre soltero, ni muy aseado ni muy desarreglado. Aunque claro, si Tori había pasado algo de tiempo allí, era la razón por la que en ese momento el lugar estaba bastante decente. No era tan grande en realidad y en segundos, Ryan le indicó a Sirius en donde podía encontrar a su hija, Sirius no vaciló ningún segundo para entrar a una habitación, por un momento pensó que Ryan lo seguiría para que dijera lo correcto según él, pero agradeció que al final caminaba solo. Un bulto en las sábanas era lo que Sirius podría describir como su hija mayor en ese momento, probablemente estaba llorando o se había quedado dormida después de llorar. Eso Sirius no lo sabía con exactitud, lo cual lo hizo detenerse unos segundos y examinar su situación. A veces ni él mismo se calculaba sus propias acciones, si bien es cierto cometía más esas estupideces cuando era más joven, ese Sirius aun estaba dentro de sí, solo que ahora tenía que ser más maduro, porque era padre de familia y no quería que sus hijas e hijo solo aprendieran a vivir la vida alocada en medio de bromas y demás. Se acerca hasta la cama lentamente y mueve las sábanas para poder meterse él también. Aunque su mente le dice lo contrario, sonríe cuando ve a su hija, la ha extrañado y siente un nudo en el estómago cuando la ve dormir y descubre varias lágrimas en su rostro. Se ha quedado dormida llorando y eso es por su culpa. Aparta un par de mechones de su rostro y con la mayor delicadeza posible limpia las lágrimas que han decidido permanecer allí.

-¿Papá? -se escucha la suave voz de Tori cuando abre los ojos al ser despertada por el suave contacto de su progenitor. Parpadea varias veces para aclarar su visión y confirmar que es realmente su papá el que está acostado en la cama junto a ella -¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta extrañada y tallándose los ojos con los puños y moviendo las sábanas para que ya no cubra las cabezas de los dos.

-Vine por mi hija, ¿Qué parece que hago? -pregunta Sirius sonriente pero Tori aun lo ve dubitativa -estábamos muy preocupados por ti coneja, bueno excepto Harry, cuando le dijimos que te habías ido se río y dijo que era excelente. Que regresarías en un par de día y que seguro estabas en un buen lugar. Tuvo razón pero el punto es que si quieres pensar que alguien no te quiere de regreso es él -Sirius hace al fin que Tori ría un poco y que se acerque hasta él buscando el espacio para que su papá la abraza. Lo cual Sirius adivina en un momento en la enrolla en sus brazos con rapidez -conejita mía ya debes de saber que si yo me enojo digo un montón de tonterías. Soy un auror, Tori tenía que enojarme contigo si pensaba que aunque fiera a batalla seguiría vivo.

-Yo solo quería que estuvieras vivo -le dijo Tori sin mirarlo -no quiero vivir sin mi papá y dudo mucho que algún momento quiera hacerlo, aunque esté con alguien más.

-¿Y hablando de alguien más? ¿Por qué todos me aseguran que no ha visto a George? ¿Terminó contigo? -preguntó Sirius cuando su curiosidad salió a flote, porque de verdad no podía evitar sentir esperanzas para que su hija ya no tuviera novio -te juro que si te hizo algo le voy a...

La risa divertida de Tori se escucha explotar desde el pecho de Sirius, levanta la mirada y ve que su papá acaba de terminar sus maldiciones antes de tiempo porque la risa de su hija lo ha distraído -no ha terminado conmigo -anunció Tori y vio un poco de desilusión en el rostro de Sirius que pudo disimular por ella con rapidez -es que está trabajando, él y Fred están abriendo una tienda de bromas en Diagon Alley, han estado ocupados.

-¡Merlín es un buen chico! -concluye Sirius con desprecio.

Tori ríe un poco más antes de preguntar con emoción -¿Eso significa que pasó la prueba?

-No, me hechizó, eso le quita puntos - se apresuró a responder Sirius y Tori se encoge de hombros, al menos tendría que tratar -Vamos a casa, ya hablaremos de eso luego ¿De acuerdo? -Tori asiente levemente con la cabeza y deja que Sirius se levante, con un leve movimiento de varita Sirius recoge las cosas de su hija y las arroja sobre su hombro en una mochila. Antes de que Tori pueda levantarse la toma en sus brazos y la levanta el mismo, Tori se sonríe y se aferra al cuello de su papá. Porque Sirius la saca de allí como la pequeña niña que quisiera que fuera siempre, pero que ya nunca regresará.

...

* * *

Harry se despertó un día más de sus vacaciones, se talló los ojos para poder despertarse un poco más. Había muy poca luz en su habitación, la poca que las cortinas dejaban de revelar, pero el rico aroma del desayuno que provenía desde la cocina era suficiente para que su estómago diera un vuelco y quisiera levantarse de inmediato para ir a comer. Sin embargo se levantó con cuidado, buscó sus anteojos en una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama y una vez puestos y que su visión se aclaró estuvo en pie rápidamente. Una ojeada por su ventana lo tuvo sonriendo pronto, era un día perfecto de verano para que sus planes se cumplieran, jugar Quiddicth con Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Tori. Si era una de las ventajas que iba a sacar de estar viviendo cerca de sus amigos era pasar mejor los momentos libres que tenía jugando su deporte favorito. Se alistó lo más rápido que su pudo para salir de su habitación, ya un día antes habían decidido que jugarían después del desayuno y él ya estaba impaciente.

-Arriba par de perezosas -gritó entrando en la habitación contigua a la suya. Hermione y Tori levantaron las dos su cabeza de sus camas y de forma perezosa lo miraron -jugaremos Quiddicth ¿No lo recuerdan? -pregunta a las dos y las mira realmente asustado, como si su amiga y su hermana acabaran de cometer el peor error de todos.

Tori suelta una risa y se deja caer con pesadez a su cama después de que asiente con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su hermano que si irá pronto a su juego. Por supuesto que tendrá que levantarse, o Harry mismo subirán las escaleras de nuevo y la sacará a jugar en sus pijamas. Hermione se talla los ojos y lo mira un poco fastidiada, aun son vacaciones y ella espera descansar un poco y estar lista para entrar al colegio y seguir estudiando. Había descansado los demás días que había estado con sus amigos y al estar Fluer en la madriguera prefirió quedarse con Tori, pero ese día Harry se lo estaba haciendo muy difícil -¿Sabes que no te levantas tan temprano ni cuando tienes clases? -le dice un poco furiosa y escucha la risa de Tori en la cama contigua, Hermione roda los ojos y se levanta de la cama, una vez arriba ya no puede volver a dormirse.

Harry se encoge de hombros, es Quiddicth, por supuesto que puede estar levantado más temprano que cuando tiene clases. Sale de la habitación para darles tiempo a las dos chicas de que se alisten y lleguen a desayunar para ir a jugar. Baja corriendo las escaleras y cuando entra en la cocina el mismo Sirius deja de leer el profeta por ver el estruendo que trae Harry al bajar, que es mucho más interesante que las locuras que publican allí y solo lo lee por pura costumbre. Harry besa la mejilla de su madre con un sonoro beso y de un brinco está sentado en una silla de comedor al lado de su padre. Sirius niega con la cabeza sonriendo, contagiado de la alegría de su muchacho y regresa a su lectura. Minutos después aparece Tori, que saluda a todos en general y besa a Sirius en la mejilla antes de sentarse al otro extremo de su papá. Hermione la sigue de cerca y después de saludar en general y agradecer que la dejen estar allí por lo que resta del verano comienza a servirse de lo que hay para desayunar.

-Déjale algo a las niñas Harry, aun no se levantan -pide Kathy al ver la excesiva cantidad de comida que Harry coloca en su plato -¿Qué te tiene de tan buen humor?

Harry traga la comida lentamente, pues su boca estaba completamente llena cuando su madre le ha hecho esa pregunta -Quiddicth -contesta simplemente esperando que sus dos padres adoptivos comprendan completamente lo que él está sintiendo.

Sirius y Kathy comparten una mirada significativa, algo así lo habían vivido ambos hace mucho tiempo, excepto que no con Harry, sino con James Potter. Sirius mira al adolecente a su lado, una cosa más en la que el chico se parece a su padre biológico y aunque está orgulloso de ello, le gusta que todo eso lo combine con su propia forma de ser, después de todo, es él y Kathy quien lo han criado todos esos años -el problema Harry es que comer para tener energía para el Quiddicth no está mal, pero es difícil que la escoba te mantenga en alto después de semejante desayuno. Y no compraré otra si eso es lo que necesitas por comer todo eso -cometa Sirius con naturalidad y una sonrisa picaresca. Harry se encoge de hombros, pues le es imposible la verdad contestar a las palabras de su padre si su boca está completamente llena de comida, aun así los demás en la mesa ríen por el cometario de Sirius.

El desayuno transcurre sin ninguna otra novedad, cuando Kathy está recogiendo platos vacios es que le abre la ventana a tres majestuosos búhos que traen las cartas que los jóvenes magos reciben cada año, con los útiles que necesitan. Tori lo revisa con desgana, en su carta dice lo mismo de siempre, a excepción de los libros nuevos que ocupará, que por ese momento no le importan mucho, le entrega la carta a su madre que la lee con detenimiento mientras ella termina su jugo de naranja. Hermione si examina cada texto con mucho cuidado, pensando si alguna vez lo ha leído en la biblioteca y las cosas que aprenderá. Solo que a diferencia de Hermione, Harry se ha quedado un poco sorprendido pero por otra situación, no por los libros que tiene que comprar.

-¡Harry eres el nuevo Capitán de Quiddicth! -exclama Tori mirando la insignia que el propia Harry contemplaba con un poco de democión y admiración. La exclamación de Tori es justo lo que ocupa el resto de los presentes para ver al perplejo adolecente -bueno era un poco obvio que serias el capitán pero... ¡Felicidades! -dijo Tori y se movió para abrazar a su hermano y con eso traerlo de tierra de regreso de su propia impresión.

-Eras el único que podía serlo después de todo -apuntó Hermione a modo de cumplido -¡será genial, estarás casi al mismo nivel que un prefecto!

Kathy le dio un beso en la frente y le sonríe con ternura. Sirius lo mira orgulloso, pensando que su mejor amigo seguro estaría orgulloso de su hijo en ese momento. Daria mucho porque James pudiera ver hasta dónde ha llegado su hijo y todo lo que Sirius sabe aún le falta lograr en su vida. Repentinamente y aunque está orgulloso de su hijo recuerda que extraña a su mejor amigo, se siente culpable por haberle quitado su labor de padre, aunque no fue él quien le quitó la vida se siente mal. Se levanta de la silla, procurando que nadie de los presentes se dé cuenta de la mala cara que lleva, pues no es el momento para llevarla. Le revuelve aun más el cabello a Harry como acto de felicitación y sale tan rápido como puede del lugar. Kathy lo ve y presiente que es lo que pasa y le da su tiempo para que esté solo.

-Vamos, hay que jugar Quiddicth -anima Hermione levantándose de su silla, ganando un par de miradas estupefactas de los otros dos -¡Vamos, solo es para celebrar un poco con Harry! Además Ron querrá escuchar las buenas noticias -admite ella pues nunca se anima tanto en participar en esos juegos, a menos de que tenga solo que animar a sus amigos.

Tori ríe y Harry reacciona animado una vez más y con la mayor educación que puede toma las manos de las dos chicas mientras buscan sus escobas.

Kathy ve salir a los jóvenes y considera el momento adecuado para ir a ver a su esposo. Se seca las manos y lo busca alrededor de la casa, que no es tan grande como aparenta y al final lo encuentra en su habitación. Lo ve acostado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Ambos habían estado presentes cuando James Potter fue elegido capitán del equipo y toda la algarabía que se había formado por ello. Ahora Harry que era tan idéntico a James los había llevado al pasado por unos momentos y a Sirius aparentemente lo había impactado mucho más. Dieciséis años habían pasado ya y James Potter aun seguía siendo extrañado como si su muerte hubiera ocurrido un el día anterior. Antes de que Kathy pudiera avanzar unos pasos más para poder acostarse al lado de su animago y brindarle un poco de consuelo, es que sus dos pequeñas gemelas se le atraviesan en el camino y saltan a la cama de su papá.

-¡Papi! -gritan las dos a coro cuando gatean lo que les hace falta para dejar un beso en cada mejilla de Sirius, abrazarlo y aferrarse a su pecho, una a cada lado. Sirius por ese momento sonríe una vez más sin poder evitarlo, podría estar muy triste pero cualquiera de sus hijas o hijo podía ponerlo de buen humor. Adoraba ser padre.

-Nos levantamos y Harry no estaba en su cama -comenzó a decir Lily.

-Ni Tori ni su amiga -continúo Lyra.

-Y si no ellos no están para jugar con nosotras entonces...-prosiguió Lily con un cantadito en su voz -¡Juega con nosotras papi! -concluyeron las dos a coro y con una mirada de picardía heredada precisamente del hombre quien las tenía en brazos.

-Sus hermanos deben de estar jugando Quiddicth -les dice Sirius recordando los planes originales de sus dos hijos mayores. Lily y Lyra hacen un puchero, el Quiddicth es algo a lo que no pueden jugar aunque quisiera, no tienen escobas y no les han enseñado como volarlas. Admiran mucho a sus hermanos cuando juegan eso, pero solo resulta un poco decepcionante no poder participar -¿Para qué jugaría con ustedes si buscaron a Harry y Tori primero? Seguro conmigo no quieren jugar tanto -añade el animago fingiendo estar dolido porque lo dejan en segundo plano.

-Pero yo creí que trabajarías -añadió Lyra realmente preocupada haciendo un puchero en sus labios.

-Pero si nos gusta que juegues con nosotras -admitió Lily imitando el puchero en los labios de su hermana -además nosotras no podemos jugar Quiddicth.

Sirius sonríe galantemente, nunca ha podido negar algo cuando esas caritas se ponen así, quizás podría soportar un poco frente a Kathy pero al final el par de gemelas lo tenían completamente dominado -bueno, creo que ya viene bien que les enseñe a volar.

-¿Podemos? -preguntaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo agrandando sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-Harry y Tori tenían la misma edad cuando aprendieron -respondió Sirius para aumentar la felicidad en sus dos hijas -¡Vamos a comprar un par de escobas! -exclamó tan contento como las niñas y de un impulso las levantó a las dos en brazos para llevarlas a desayunar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Kathy cuando toma a Lily en brazos para ayudar a Sirius con la carga.

-¡Perfecto! Las niñas y yo vamos a jugar Quiddicth -anunció contento besando los labios de Kathy. Si Tori no había querido jugar Quiddicth en Hogwarts tal vez Lily y Lyra si tengan oportunidad.

...

* * *

-Deberías de aprovechar este momento para decirle -opinó Tori empujando a Harry hacia su papá, había discutido mucho sobre el día en que siguieron a Malfoy cuando estaban en la tienda de Fred y George y al final habían concluido que Sirius debía de saber. Era alguien en la orden que podía confirmar sus sospechas después de todo. Harry asintió y se encogió de hombros, mirándola caminar lejos de él dándole una mirada de apoyo para que se acercara a su papá. Su mirada se desconectó de Tori cuando ella comenzó a hablar con George que había llegado a verla antes de que se fuera al colegio. En poco tiempo las vacaciones se habían marchado y una vez más estaban por sexta vez a punto de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts. Había sido mucho más entretenido que en años anteriores, porque esa vez no solo su familia había ido para despedirse de ellos, también estaban todos los Weasley junto con Hermione.

-Papá ¿Podemos hablar? -pide olvidándose de todo y alejándose un poco de los demás y llevando a Sirius jalado de un brazo. Sirius lo mira sin entenderlo por ese momento, pero guarda silencio y espera que es lo que su hijo tiene que decirle -se que puedes enojarte, pero es importante ¿Si? -Sirius asiente con la cabeza, por supuesto que Harry no le diría algo que haya hecho que no estaba bien a menos de que amerite hacerlo -seguimos a Malfoy el otro día que mientras se suponía que estábamos en la trastienda de Fred y George.

-Y estoy seguro que descubriste algo interesante o no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación -comentó Sirius mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie los escucharía.

Harry asiente y se acerca un poco más pues su voz es casi como la de un susurro -estaba inestable, planea algo lo sé, creo que tiene la marca en su brazo, creo que está ocupando el lugar de su padre.

-Harry es un chiquilla, no creo que Tú ya sabes quien piense en...

-¿Pero como saben que es lo que está pensando? -interrumpió Harry molesto porque Hermione ya había dicho lo mismo millones de veces, Ron no había asegurado en nada e iba a seguir con la teoría que Tori le había dado, aunque ni ella misma estaba segura en lo que decía al menos le creía -nadie se espera que Malfoy es un mortífago siendo joven. Incluso Tori dijo que podía ser una buena idea tener a alguien en el colegio si yo paso allí todo el tiempo. ¡Merlín sabes que Tori tiene mente para planes y sabe admitir un bueno!

-Tranquilo, lo admito tienen un poco de razón en tanta improbabilidad -aceptó Sirius calmando a su hijo -voy a averiguar por mi cuenta y por favor trata de no meterse en su camino, si tienes razón todo esto podría ser una buena trampa.

Harry suspira realmente aliviado -gracias -le dice abrazando a Sirius pues el silbato ya sonó y debe de abordar el tren, espera a Tori que se despide de George y luego corre a besar a Sirius de la mejilla, para que juntos entren al expreso y miren por última vez a su familia mientras el tren se aleja de la estación.

Encontrar un compartimiento en ese momento fue un poco difícil, después de todas las noticias que habían circulado en El Profeto sobre él era la sensación de todos. Había chicos o chicas que pegaban sus caras contra las ventanillas y susurraban cosas cuando los dos hermanos pasaban. Tanto Harry como Tori iban un poco incómodos buscando donde sentarse. Sabían que Ron y Hermione estarían en sus labores de prefectos. Encontraron a Ginny en medio de todo el relajo, aunque la pelirroja no pudo sentarse con ellos porque aseguró que debía ir con Dean. Harry se sintió extraño, en vacaciones estaba tan acostumbrado a que Ginny pasara todo el tiempo con ellos que se sentía más que raro, como una mezcla extraña en su estómago que no podía controlar. Movió su cabeza olvidándose de eso en ese momento, tenía cosas importantes en que pensar, como Malfoy en tal caso o por ese momento, encontrar un compartimiento para él y Tori. Minutos después junto con Neville y Luna, olvidando como llamarle a esa cosa extraña que no podía ponerle nombre sobre Ginny.

...

* * *

Harry estaba nervioso, estaba comiendo unas cuantas cosas de su desayuno, sin saber si iba a poder contener el alimento en su estómago. Ese día tenía las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quiddicth y por muy bueno que fuera ser capitán del equipo, estaba sumamente nervioso porque sería la primera vez que ejercería su cargo. Tenía grandes predecesores anteriormente, por lo que él no debía fallar en nada.

-Te ves horrible -le opinó Tori sonriente comiendo su cereal a su lado.

Harry le hace una morisqueta y sigue concentrándose en si comer o no algo. Ron al otro lado estaba mucho más pálido de costumbre, él sí que estaba muchísimo más nervioso que Harry. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se le había ocurrido en comer algo, solo estaba allí sentado rezándole a los dioses tener algo de suerte para jugar bien. Ser el mejor amigo de Harry no iba a ser suficiente para hacerlo entrar al equipo, no iba a dejar que juzgaran a Harry por él.

-Ron, por tu bien, creo que al menos deberías de beber algo de jugo -le dijo Hermione que Tori adivinó estaba nerviosa por el propio Ron, le sirvió jugo de calabaza en un vaso y se lo entregó. Con una mano temblorosa Ron le aceptó el jugo a Hermione y trató de beberlo.

De repente el sonido conocido de las lechuzas inundó el comedor, el correo estaba por llegar. Lleno de cartas de padres preocupados sobre el bienestar de sus hijos al estar lejos de casa, incluidos en esos padres estaban dos cartas de Sirius y Kathy. Todos levantan la vista de su desayuno para ver que lechuza le traerá su correo, pronto en las manos de los cuatro amigos ya hay varias cartas de sus amigos y conocidos.

-¡Oh al fin te desharás de esa cosa! -exclamó Hermione viendo como Harry había abierto un paquete donde venía su nuevo libro de pociones. Hermione llevaba días hablando sobre lo malo que podía ser que Harry tuviera ese libro, tanto que ya tenía a todos cansados de ello. La última plática que habían tenido sobre ello fue cuando Ron le dijo que solo estaba celosa porque Harry ahora era tan bueno o mejor en pociones como ella. Habían pasado una semana sin hablarse, que para Hermione y Ron era muy poco tiempo.

-No, ya lo tengo todo pensado -dice Harry con una sonrisa traviesa sacando su copia favorita de su libro de pociones, que por raro que se escuchaba lo llevaba a todas partes. Le cambia las tapas a los dos libros y con su varita apunta a la vieja copia -reparo -susurra y su vieja copia para tan nueva como la que acababa de recibir -¡Listo! -clama victoria Harry de lo orgulloso que había estado por pensar en todo para poder quedarse con esa milagrosa copia del libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo.

Hermione por otro lado está enojada y su rostro es de suma sorpresa -¡Harry no puedes hacer eso! -exclama llamando la atención de varios de los alumnos a su alrededor -Ron dile lo que opinas -añade en voz más baja en una súplica.

-No ha pasado nada malo Hermione, déjalo con su libro -comenta Ron que no dejará de apoyar a su mejor amigo en ningún momento.

-¡Pero está obsesionado con ese estúpido libro! -prosiguió Hermione mirando a Tori como si con esas palabras pudiera conseguir que Tori protegiera a Harry de algún peligro inminente -¡Tori!

-Ummm...-fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Tori, que estaba tan concentrada en leer su correspondencia que había pasado por alto todo lo que Harry había hecho.

Hermione gruñe con impotencia y prefiere guardar silencio. Harry suelta a reír con gusto, tanto de su hermana como de que al menos de esa ha salido victorioso -¡Alabado sea tu hermano! -exclama extendiendo sus brazos al cielo mirando a Ron que empieza a reír con él, porque ambos adivinan que solo una carta de George podía distraer tanto a Tori como para no tomar partido en la pelea de Hermione y Tori -vamos al campo -añade guardando su libro antes de que Hermione invente hacerle algo y se lo quite. Ron asiente y los dos se levantan de comedor.

Tori guarda su carta en el bolsillo de sus jeans y mira a una furiosa Hermione -relájate, si sucede algo malo con ese estúpido libro seré la primera en quitárselo. Además le ha ido horrible en pociones cuando estaba con Snape, es genial al menos que cambie un poco y las haga bien - le dice pues después de todo había entendido que era lo que había ocurrido. Con esas palabras Hermione asiente, así estará un poco tranquila de que Tori la apoye un tanto -vamos a ver que tal les va en esa práctica -recuerda ella en sus planes originales para esa mañana.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza y las dos se hacen el camino hacia el campo de Quiddicth, el invierno comienza a notarse y en el aire se siente que en algún momento del día lloverá. Tori se abraza a sí misma con su suéter y sonríe mientras van caminando, por muchos deberes que tuvieran que hacer, ella no se sentía con muchos ánimos de hacerlos en ese momento y hasta ahora, su día no marchaba tan mal. Llegaron al campo y para sorpresa de las dos había muchos que querían hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo. Incluso niños de primer año que no deberían de estar allí y que además eran de Huflepuff o de Ravenclaw. Lo que les hizo mucha gracia a Hermione y Tori ver a pequeños que podían llegarle a las rodillas a Ron con todo lo que había crecido intentando hacer la prueba.

-Señoritas -saludó Cormac McLageen antes de que las dos pudieran llegar a encontrar un asiento disponible. Con la escoba en una mano y una mirada coqueta se atrevió a ver de pies a cabeza no solo a una, sino a las dos chicas -¿Vienen a verme entrar al equipo? Ese pobre idiota de Potter no podría ganar si no me tiene dentro. ¡No hay mejor guardián que yo! -dijo soltando una risa, Harry y Tori intercambiaron una mirada y arquearon una ceja -Si no tienen nada que hacer podemos salir después -invitó inclinándose a Hermione -tú preciosa podrías salir conmigo y tengo muchos amigos que no les molestaría enseñarte que hay cosas mejores que un Weasley.

Hermione miró a Tori asustada, la proximidad de Cormac la incomodaba y no podía darle la buena cachetada que se merecía. En particular su amiga pensaba que Tori había tomado experiencia en rechazar chicos después del baile de cuarto año. Tori soltó un suspiro largo -escucha bien porque solo lo diré una vez, estaba teniendo un buen día y odiaría que me lo arruinaras -Hermione sonrió ante la actitud que estaba tomando en especial por la cara de asustado que puso Cormac -en primera, en primera nunca, pero nunca le llegarías a ningún Weasley ni a los talones, ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos. Mírala -dice indicando a Hermione con un dedo -la única emoción que causas en ella es querer devolver su desayuno. Ni loca perdería el tiempo contigo. En segunda, no sé que clase de jugador te creas pero no insultas a tú capitán del equipo antes de la práctica y mucho menos con su hermana. Harry seria un idiota si te acepta en el equipo y estoy más que segura que Ron puede ser mejor guardián que tú. Y en tercera prefiero salir con el calamar gigante antes de si quiera ver a alguno de tus amigos. ¿Entendido?

Ni bien Cormac pudo decir sí o no, fue cuando Hermione entrelazó su brazo con el de Tori para reanudar su camino y buscar un buen asiento para ver la práctica -¡Merlín de verdad espero que no entre al equipo! -comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Tori, esta le asintió con la cabeza levemente. Vio que Tori sonreía de nuevo, mientras miraba a su hermano al lado de cierta Weasley que acaba de ingresar al equipo -¿Crees que la invitará a salir algún día?

-Ginny está saliendo con alguien más, aunque si se que Harry se pone sumamente celoso cuando la ve, aunque no lo diga -respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros -¡Merlín sabe que ha hecho hasta lo imposible para hacerse notar!

Hermione asiente sonriendo al igual que su mejor amiga, como si el pequeño problema anterior se haya olvidado fácilmente -¿Qué dijo George por cierto?

-Que lo veré en la visita de Hogsmade -respondió Tori tornando un poco de color en sus mejillas -mira Ron está por hacer su prueba -añadió prefiriendo cambiar el tema a algo que no fuera ella y su novio. George y Tori estaba bien, a pesar de no poder verse a diaria como antes. Le gustaba tener esa relación para ella y él, aunque los demás supieran de ellos no tenían que saber más. Además de que él era de las pocas personas con las que no solo era la tímida Tori, quizás era porque George era tan distinto a ella. Ellos juntos son el ejemplo de que los opuestos se atraen -Hermione -llama Tori cuando deja de pensar en George y se concentra de nuevo en la práctica de Quiddicth. Hermione, tiene su varita escondida entre las dos, una vez más le cuesta segundos en saber las intenciones de Hermione y sonríe pícaramente cuando el confundus de su amiga da directo en su objetivo: Cormac McLaggen.

-¡No podía dejarlo ganar! -exclamó Hermione defendiéndose a sí misma en ese momento -mira lo feliz que está Ron. ¿No le dirás a nadie?

Tori roda los ojos y suelta una carcajada -la primera obra contra las reglas que Hermione Granger hace para sí misma y piensas que le diré a alguien. Me siento insultada -dice poniendo una mano en su pecho y Hermione sonríe -bienvenida al lado oscuro.

-Gracias -dice Hermione sonrojándose un poco -eso es lo que los chicos hacen que una haga -y con esa oración Tori asintió sonriente, en eso su mejor amiga tenía muchísima razón.

...

* * *

La fiesta de celebración después de que Gryffindor ganó el primer juego de Quiddicth estaba en su mejor momento cuando Harry entró en la sala común. Recibió todos los halagos posibles en ese momento, miradas coquetas de chicas y palmeadas en la espalda hasta que logró zafarse un poco de todo eso y comenzar a buscar a sus amigos.

No había visto a Tori desde la mañana antes del partido, si mal no lo recuerda recibió una carta en el desayuno y se fue de allí antes de que todos terminaran de comer. Hizo memoria y la verdad es que estaba tan concentrado en su juego que no recuerda muy bien si la vio o no junto con el resto de sus compañeros animándolo como siempre. Para ser las cosas más extrañas no podía encontrarla en ese momento, lo cual le hacía presentir que algo no andaba muy bien. Por otro lado a Hermione si la había visto durante el juego, el después era lo complicado. Igual que Ron, que en ese momento no podía ubicarlo en medio de la multitud. La que si vio primero cerca de una mesa con bebidas que quién sabe quién habrá colocado allí, era Ginny. Con su pigmy puff, Arnold sobre su hombro saltando como fanático. Como un impulso, pues Harry aun tenía eso con ella que no podía darle un buen nombre, fue que Harry se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Todo bien Ginny? -preguntó Harry lo más fuerte que pudo y acercándose demasiado cerca hasta ella pues por la música y los demás no estaba seguro si podía escucharlo.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y Harry pudo ver que la pelirroja a su lado estaba un poco molesta -¿No es eso asqueroso? -preguntó señalando a Lavander Brown que estaba a punto de tragar a Ron en medio de un beso apasionado. Harry en medio de una mueca asintió con la cabeza, era demasiado para que él pudiera ver, por lo que regresó su mirada a Ginny una vez más -ya era hora que hiciera algo, eso solo que me molesta que tenga que hacerlo público y luego me regañe a mi si tengo novio -confesó ella mirando a Harry con tristeza.

-Solo quiere ser tu hermano mayor y cuidarte -admitió Harry aunque estuviera traicionando a su mejor amigo con esas palabra, estaba al menos siguiendo sus impulsos para descubrir que le sucedía con la pelirroja que tenía a su lado.

-Pues yo puedo cuidarme sola -protestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos, tan fuerte que hizo que Arnold callera de sus hombros. Afortunadamente, Harry reaccionó rápido para poder atrapar el Pigmy Puff en el aire y ponerlo con sumo cuidado de nuevo en el hombro de Ginny. Eso es lo que a Harry le gustaba de Ginny, que fuera tan fuerte y no una melosa niña como las demás. Y con ese pensamiento Harry lo adivinó, supo exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Ginny Weasley y en ese momento, cuando sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los de la pelirroja, olvidó todos los argumentos que en su cabeza se formaba para no estar con ella. Tragó saliva y en perfecta sincronía los dos dieron un paso adelante. Harry sintió como su corazón se aceleraba desmesuradamente cuando sintió que las manos de Ginny estaban en su pecho por toda la cantidad que estos dos se habían acercado. Más aun se aseguró a si mismo que estaba loco cuando estaba justo bajando su rostro para alcanzar sus labios.

Y tan rápido como su corazón se había acelerado por la cercanía. Con la misma rapidez su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió que una mano lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia atrás bruscamente. La primera impresión de Harry era que Ron había dejado por un momento la cara de Lavander y lo había pillado justo cuando estaba por besar a su hermana. Pero estaba tan equivocado, Romilda Vane le sonreía coquetamente y le dijo un par de cosas que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir porque se había quedado paralizado. Se zafó de su agarre tan pronto se hubo recobrado a sí mismo, solo que cuando se giró, Ginny ya no estaba donde la había dejado.

...

* * *

Solo había dos personas que sabían uno de los más grandes secretos de Ginny Weasley. Ese amor que había desarrollado por Harry todos esos años y que cuando era niña muchos pensaron que tan solo era una simple obsesión. Cuando con grandes lágrimas en los ojos y sumamente confundida, Ginny corrió hacia la habitación de Hermione y Tori, esperando que las dos estuvieran allí pues no las había visto en la fiesta.

No encontró a Hermione, pero si encontró a Tori y lo que encontró realmente la sorprendió -¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Ginny olvidándose un poco de sus propias lágrimas cuando Tori se había incorporado de la cama por la brusquedad por la que Ginny había entrado. Fue cuando la pelirroja notó que Tori había estado llorando por un buen tiempo, sus ojos estaba rojos y las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Tori extiende una mano y le entrega un pedazo de pergamino a Ginny, está se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y tomó lo que ella le estaba entregando. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez por el papel, sus ojos saltaban de sorpresa y antes de que pudiera leer ya había puesto a Arnold en la cama -¡George rompió contigo! ¡Y con una carta! -gritó con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa en su admiración, pues nunca pensó que su hermano podía ser tan cruel, al menos debió ir y decirle las cosas a Tori como eran -seguro Fred no lo sabe y...¡Merlín lo voy a degollar cuando lo vea!

-Ginny, lo dejaras como esta -la interrumpió Tori antes de que Ginny pudiera continuar planeando la muerte de su hermano. Ginny toma aire y se calma, se acuesta al lado de Tori y está lista para consolarla -¿Puedes culparlo? Después de todo el drama que surgió con mi papá y...su negocio, el es mayor que yo y seguro ahora tiene mejores oportunidades de encontrar a alguien más adecuado. Más bonita o más como él y menos como yo -y mientras decía eso una lágrima rodaba de nuevo por su mejilla, ella lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Que George era demasiado para alguien tan simple como ella, tan común. De nuevo lo recordaba, lo tonta y estúpida que era por haberse ilusionado tanto por tener algo tan bueno que ella no se merecía. Se sentía rota, incompleta perdida -lo vi hace unos días y fingió que todo estaba bien. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo Ginny?

Ginny la abrazó, para eso no tenía más respuestas, solo podía abrazarla porque comprender la mente de George o de Fred era algo que estaba fuera de sus alcances -mira al menos te quedaste con su custodia -le dijo tratando de animarla un poco al ver el extraño pigmy puff que había saltado con Arnold en la piernas de ambas.

Tori niega con la cabeza -no, este es Fredo, me lo regaló Fred antes de que lo votaran. Querían hacer pigmy puff que no solo fueran rosados y Fred dijo que Fredo era defectuoso porque tiene todos los colores de un arcoíris. Fue él que me lo regaló. Pero si, de todas formas me recuerda a George -admitió al fin después de ver a Ginny reír con el travieso Pigmy Puff -¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Casi beso a Harry -admite Ginny un poco sonrojada, Tori lo ve algo admirada por ello, se limpia las lágrimas porque al menos sabe que esa historia la ayudará a olvidar sus penas por un momento -hasta que llegó la estúpida de Romilda Vane y se lo llevó. Esperaba que regresara y yo...bueno él no regreso, solo se quedó allí parado con ella.

-Ginny, a Harry le cuesta mucho estas cosas con las chicas -admitió Tori con una mueca de disgusto -tenías que darle algunos veinte minutos para que recobrara la impresión y regresara a lo que estaba haciendo.

Ginny suelta un largo suspiro y las dos se quedan viendo el techo -idiotas -dicen las dos al mismo tiempo pensando cada una en un diferente chico. Y pronto llegaría Hermione para comprobarles que todos los chicos en general eran unos completos idiotas.

**_Lo hice largo para excusar mi aunsencia, no agregue tantas cosas que ya saben porque los verdaderos cambios vienen luego..asi que espero sus reviews pronto._**

Que dicen:

Que decía la carta que George le mandó a Tori?  
Que hará Sirius si de da cuenta que a su nena le rompieron el corazón?

Tendrá Ginny venganza por su momento robado con Harry?

quiero sus opiniones porfis...

nos leemos pronto!


	31. Amor

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, tan pronto como **__**empecé a leer sus reviews fue que me puse a escribir este capítulo, así que justo a una semana después les presento esto. Me dijeron que todo estaba avanzando muy rápido, así que creo que con este desaceleré un poco la historia. Espero lo disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews que ya lo ven, me hacen actualizar más rápido de lo común.**_

_**Capítulo**__** dedicado a Adri Potter…mi lectora y fan numero uno con esta Historia…besos!**_

_**AMOR**_

Entre las peleas de Ron y Hermione, Harry y Tori se les hacía muy difícil tener que estar en medio de los dos. Es más, Harry comenzaba a extrañar a Tori, que en determinado momento él había decidido estar al lado de Ron y ella al lado de Hermione. Silenciosos a todas las cosas que los dos decían pues hasta ese punto ya sabían que todo el alegato era muy absurdo, solo debían disculparse y listo. Aunque claro, Ron y Hermione no lo miraban así. La verdad es que se estaba volviendo increíblemente difícil estar con Ron para Harry, pues era vomitivo estar con él cuando Lavander Brown estaba cerca. Por eso en los últimos días de clases antes de sus vacaciones de navidad prefirió pasar el tiempo con Hermione terminando todos sus deberes que habían quedado atrás un tanto por las prácticas de quiddicth. Así estaba sentado una noche en particular deseando estar de regreso en su casa y no tener que estar en medio de la pelea de sus amigos. De verdad los quería a los dos pero ya estaba mentalmente cansado. Levanta la mirada cuando escucha el sonido de Tori dejando su mochila caer en el suelo al lado de él y dejarse caer con pesadez en el sillón, hundiéndose lo más que puede en el sillón. Tanto Hermione como Harry la observan por unos segundos, Hermione le sonríe con ternura y Harry simplemente frunce el sueño. Si no se equivoca algo malo le sucede a su hermana, lleva más de una semana más callada y más apagada, eso es normal en ella pero no cuando se trata de dirigirse a él o a Hermione. Pero ha sucedido tanto, que muy poco sabe Harry en realidad que es lo que sucede.

-Sabes, deberías de tener cuidado -comentó después de un tiempo Tori cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Harry seriamente -vengo del baño y hay varias chicas, incluida Romilda Vane que están planeando darte una de las pociones de Fred y George para que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn. Escucharon que le dijiste a Ron que tenias que ir a como diera lugar. Tranquilo -se apresuró a decir cuando vio que Harry se preocupaba porque hubieran escuchado sobre el recuerdo que tenía que obtener de su profesor de pociones -estoy segura que no escucharon nada más. Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba en el baño cambiaron de tema a algo más...no nada olvídalo -concluyó visiblemente molesta y mirando al fuego de la chimenea con suma concentración.

-¿No puedes al menos preguntarle a George si puede dejar de venderles esas cosas por un tiempo? -preguntó Harry realmente preocupado por algún tipo de envenenamiento que puede conseguir con esa fama del "elegido" que ha conseguido últimamente.

Tori se gira a verlo y por ese momento Harry se olvida de las chicas que quieren envenenarlo y sabe que puede haber algo más temeroso y esa es su hermana en ese momento. Aunque la verdad no sabe que es lo que ha hecho para hacerla enojar -no -respondió Tori con simpleza soltando un bufido -solo tienes que invitar a alguien y todas estarán más tranquilas sabiendo que ya no tienen remedio -añadió tomando aire y tratando de calmarse, hasta donde ella sabía Harry no tenía la culpa de que George hubiera terminado con ella y que a consecuencia de ello en ese momento fuera la burla de las chicas de medio castillo. Había tenido mucho autocontrol para no hechizarlas cuando las escuchó en el baño, por insultarla y por planear en contra de la salud de su hermano. Lentamente, se sentó y comenzó a recoger las cosas que se le habían salido de la mochila al tirarlas con mucha fuerza, bajo la voz, para que solo Hermione y Harry la escucharan -solo levántate y ve a invitar a Ginny a esa fiesta.

-¿Ginny? -soltó Harry elevando demasiado la voz y atrayendo la atención de la menor de los Weasley que estaba al otro lado de la sala común.

-Si Ginny -continuó Tori rodándole los ojos -sabemos que te gusta y mucho.

-No te asustes -agregó Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry -somos tus mejores amigas, de solo ver como la miras se nota que la quieres.

Harry mira a lo lejos a Ginny y no Tori y Hermione con quien está hablando, lo ha intentado mucho, porque es la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero la verdad es que Tori y Hermione tiene razón, le gusta y mucho -es que Ron...

-Eres mejor que todos los idiotas con los que ha estado -interrumpió Tori sonriendo naturalmente para variar -tuvo una pelea con Dean y apuesto cualquier cosa a que no va a regresar con él, además si la quieres a Ron no le tiene que importar.

-Si todos tenemos que aguantarlo a él tragar a Lavander tú puedes ser más práctico y no hacerlo en público -apuntó Hermione dejando que sus propios celos salieron un poco a flote, pero haciendo reír a Harry y Tori, porque a pesar de todo tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

Le toma segundos a Harry repasar todo en su mente, para que valientemente se levante del sillón y camine en dirección a Ginny.

-¿Hiciste eso para no decirle que George rompió contigo o fue por ayudarlo? -preguntó Hermione antes de que Tori se levantara del sillón -¿Es por ambas cosas no? -añadió rápidamente y a eso Tori asintió -sabes es bueno que quieras olvidarlo y todo pero, no decirle a las personas no es bueno. Es como si esperas que las cosas cambiaran rápidamente y él regrese y te pida disculpas.

Tori guarda silencio por unos momentos, no es que no quiera decirle a nadie, si les ha dicho a algunas personas que ya no está con George, como su madre para que no haga planes excesivos en las vacaciones con los Weasleys. Que Harry sea un despistado y no haya escuchado todos los rumores que corren en la escuela es algo que ella no puede controlar. Tori estaba enojada, resentida y muy dolida con George, una cosa es que terminara con ella, eso podía entenderlo, podía ponerle muchas explicaciones y ella sería la misma Tori de siempre. La única diferencia es que cuando estaba con George se sentía más bonita, se sentía menos tímida y mucho más importante de lo que alguna vez se sintió. Ahora sabía que solo era la misma simple y patética Tori, no Victoria como George la llamaba. Pero enterarse por los chismes del lugar que él solo había estado con ella por un simple juego era una cosa muy diferente, ni siquiera parecía el George que ella conocía, Ginny aseguró lo mismo. Y quizás les hubiera creído hasta que las cosas se expandieron y aseguraron ver a dicho gemelo en varias citas con la hermana de Romilda Vane y algunas chicas más que frecuentan Diagon Alley con suma frecuencia, las cosas comenzaron a doler más. La fantasía que había sido estar con él se había roto en mil pedazos, igual que su corazón -Hermione, dicen que soy la chica más idiota de todo Hogwarts y quizás tengan razón, si Harry aun no lo sabe pues no se en qué mundo vive. Díselo tú si crees que es necesario. Tengo más problemas en mente, como saber qué hacer cuando lo vea, porque Hermione estoy segura que lo veré.

-Ignóralo -aconsejó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros -no eh estado en una relación pero la lógica me dice que si no eras importante para él demuestra que no es importante para ti. Si él sonríe debes hacer lo mismo, no dejes que te vea triste ni deprimida, si de verdad jugó contigo entonces sería como dejarlo ganar.

-Gracias -le dice Tori sonriendo un poco forzadamente, se levanta para ir a la cama, ha sido un largo día y solo quiere dormir -tal vez no has estado en una relación, pero si eres lo suficientemente lista para decirme como actuar correctamente -añade antes de irse y dejarla terminar sus deberes.

...

* * *

Harry no tenía ni idea que era lo que iba a decirle a Ginny, pero aun así no dejó de caminar hacia ella, porque confiaba en que algo saldría una vez que estuviera con ella. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Ginny, solo era la primera vez que la invitaba a salir y muy en el fondo deseaba que no fuera la última vez tampoco. Ginny leía un libro y acariciaba a su pigmy puff que saltaba en sus piernas. Harry se le acercó por la espalda, se recostó en el respaldar del sillón y tomó aire profundamente antes de llamar a la menor de los Weasley por su nombre, para hacerse notar. Ginny cierra su libro y levanta la mirada, sonríe galantemente cuando ve a Harry casualmente recostado en su sillón, quién en ese momento solo puede sonreírle de regreso porque se ha quedado sin palabras al sentirla tan cerca y al ver su sonrisa a centímetros de él. De nuevo recuerda cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de ella hace algunas semanas en la fiesta de celebración del equipo de quiddicth.

-Hola, Harry -saludó Ginny sonriendo y Harry se sintió estúpido, porque de verdad estaba considerando lo hermoso que se escuchaba su nombre de sus labios.

-Hola, Ginny -respondió a su saludo Harry por inercia mientras se le ocurría algo mejor que decir. En su cabeza pasaban millones cosas, como los útiles consejos de Sirius Black para conquistar a una chica o cualquier otra cosa que le sirviera en ese momento. Pero ninguna de esas ideas parecía que fuera a funcionar con Ginny en ese momento -Ginny yo...quería saber si no te importaba ir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo -Ginny lo miró sorprendida ante tal petición, tanto que no supo que contestar de buenas a primeras, no esperaba que Harry la invitara a salir y si había terminado su relación con Dean aunque este le rogara era porque ese casi beso con Harry la había hecho cuestionar su relación -es que tengo que ir porque Dumbledore me lo ha pedido y no me gustaría ir solo, ya has escuchado lo que dice Tori de Slughorn, que es un viejo pervertido y todo eso...si no quieres no importa, si a mí me quieren hechizar puede ser peligroso ser mi cita -agregó Harry poniéndose nervioso porque no recibía respuesta alguna, si le iba a decir que no al menos que se lo dijera de una sola vez. ¿O es que no lo había pedido de la mejor manera y ahora Ginny estaba contemplando lo ridículo que era?

-Me encantaría acompañarte -respondió Ginny al fin para alivio de Harry, se movió en el sillón para poder verlo un poco a la cara -¿Quién quiere hechizarte? -interrogó Ginny entrecerrando los ojos para ver a Harry con curiosidad.

Harry niega levemente con la cabeza, sonrojándose un tanto, quizás no debió dar tanta información -según Tori, Romilda Vane con uno de esos productos de Fred y George.

-Caminaré con cuidado -aseguró Ginny riendo un poco, pues algo sabía de todos esos rumores que se corrían por todo el colegio sobre Romilda Vane y Harry, más aun cuando los interrumpió la otra noche.

-Te veré mañana -dijo Harry y estuvo inclinado a besarla en los labios pero no pudo, quizás habían demasiado presentes o no, pero ya había hecho suficiente con invitarla a salir. Ginny se tira en el sillón cuando Harry ya está fuera de su alcance, suelta un suspiro y abraza su libro, tiene mucho que pensar de aquí a mañana con su cita con Harry.

Harry se vio a si mismo anhelando que el tiempo avanzara, ya no solo porque quería regresar a su casa para la navidad, sino porque estaba sumamente ansioso por ir a esa fiesta. Casi no durmió, pensando en que sucedería si Ron se enterara, aunque pensó que podía contarle simplemente sobre Romilda y los chocolates y demás que ya había recibido de tal chica y simplemente, llevar a Ginny era su única solución. Pero Ron nunca se dio cuenta, no quiso enterarse de con quién iba Harry y al parecer también estaba renuente pensando que Hermione iría sola o acompañada de Tori. Claro eso fue hasta que Hermione y Tori tuvieron una pelea en el desayuno, cuando la misma Tori se negó rotundamente a que esta fuera con Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta, pero Hermione ya estaba decidida. Después de eso Ron se mantuvo en compañía de Lavander Brown todo el tiempo y Harry no volvería a saber de él hasta que fuera a la cama esa noche. Después de la cena se estaba volviendo loco y realmente se estaba volviendo loco porque no podía creer que él, Harry, se estaba preocupando por que debería usar esa noche. En su opinión esas cosas solo lo hacían las chicas, pero él tenía mucho que perder en ese momento. Para su suerte tenía una hermana que felizmente decidió guardar el secreto y subir a su habitación a darle una mano. Estaba nervioso eso era todo y Tori lo ayudó y estuvo listo pronto.

Tori le sonrío a la imagen en el espejo de su hermano mayor, se miró a sí misma y se encogió de hombros, llevaba un vestido morado sencillo y solo iba a esa dichosa fiesta porque todos, incluso Harry habían insistido a que fuera, justo después de que Harry escuchara al fin lo que estaban diciendo de su hermana y las pusiera a todas las chicas chismosas en su lugar. Convencida por su hermano y sus amigas iba a ir para no quedarse sola en la habitación, insistiendo más Ginny y Hermione que ya no querían verla llorar en la habitación cuando estaba sola. Bajaron juntos a la sala común, Tori apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Harry como para darle un poco de valor. Porque allí estaba Ginny, esperándolo con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda y si cabello atado en un precioso moño. Estaba simplemente hermosa, tal y como se lo hizo saber Harry cuando estuvo a su lado, para hacerla sonrojar fuertemente y agradecer el cumplido. Harry le ofreció su mano y Ginny entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry para que este la condujera fuera de la sala común. En ese momento se les olvidó un poco todas las chicas que se había acumulado fieramente molestas porque Harry las había dejado a un lado por Ginny y más aún porque no les había gustado ni un poco de todo lo que decían de Tori y George, fuera o no mentira lo que George le había hecho a su hermana.

Llegaron a la fiesta de Slughorn y hasta ese momento los dos no habían dicho palabra alguna, pero tampoco habían estado incómodos juntos. Harry sabía que se supone que tenía que estar en la fiesta de Slughorn para conseguir ese recuerdo que necesitaba con el profesor Dumbledore. Pero a pesar de eso Harry lo olvidó, simplemente se concentró en su hermosa compañía y cualquier recuerdo de Voldemort era considerado en un segundo plano en ese momento. Era solo él y Ginny, la primera cita real que tenía con alguien sin complicaciones, sin riñas ni nada por el estilo. Incluso los dos juntos habían logrado evadir lo mejor que pudieron a Slughorn, que Harry fuera presentado a todos los personajes importantes que habían en la fiesta no era la idea de una buena cita de los dos. Solo eran lo suficiente como para que Harry recordara que necesitaba algo del profesor de pociones, aunque sabía que no lo iba a obtener tan fácilmente y mucho menos en un lugar tan lleno de personas.

Ginny sabía que no había marcha atrás cuando estaba de nuevo tan cerca de Harry cuando lo estuvo algunas noches atrás, simplemente porque Harry había cobrado algo más de valor y la había invitado a bailar. Cuidadoso de cada paso que daba para no patearla, bien sabía Harry que no era tan buen bailarín, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido suficientes para que la nariz de Ginny rozara la suya. Estaba por besarla y en ese momento no habían dudas de que esas eran las intenciones de ambos, hasta que el pequeño escándalo que armó Filch quien traía de arrastras a Draco Malfoy los hizo separarse de momento.

-Vuelvo enseguida -anunció Harry un poco malhumorado siguiendo a Draco a la salida, sin que nadie.

Ginny solo pudo asentir, esas eran cosas en las que no podía detener a Harry, lo comprendía a la perfección y se conformaba con saber que esas fantasías que creía tener no solo iban a quedar en simples ilusiones. Harry Potter estaba interesada en ella, justo como a ella le interesaba él y no precisamente por ser el elegido o no. Era por ser simplemente Harry y si no estaba equivocada por eso es que ella era su cita en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves como...molesta -le dijo Tori a Ginny acercándose a ella cuando Harry se había marchado, le sonreía con picardía y en un raro momento no fue ella quien se sonrojó, sino Ginny.

-Perfecta -respondió Ginny sonriendo -te ves bien -se aseguró en agregar, esa parte de fingir que no estaba afectada no le estaba saliendo tan mal.

-¡Escóndame! -pidió Hermione rebasándolas y ocultándose tras las cortinas justo antes de que Tori pudiera decirle algo a Ginny.

-Y yo creí que tenía problemas -susurró Tori haciendo reír por lo bajo a Ginny, pero muy bien había prevenido que traer a Cormac como invitado no sería lo mejor.

-¿Han visto a Hermione? -preguntó el propio Cormac McLaggen deteniéndose en frente de Ginny y Tori, que se sujetan de las manos tratando de ocultar cualquier movimiento de la cortina o que Cormac avance un poco más.

-No -contestan las dos a coro sonriendo con un tanto de desprecio hacia el chico que tenían en frente.

Cormac mira a su alrededor por unos momentos, murmura algo entre dientes que se escucha como: chica escurridiza o así me gusta más. Antes de que una extraña sonrisa aparezca en sus labios y se gire a ver a Tori, lastimosamente para ella ya ha visto esa sonrisa cuando se la dirige a Hermione, es la sonrisa que Cormac McLaggen ocupa para "conquistar a las chicas" -Black, escuché que ese tonto de Weasley te dejó ir. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo vamos a buscar algo más interesante que hacer?

-Estaré soltera, pero no estoy tan desesperada McLaggen -aseguró Tori empujando al chico para que se alejara de ella, solo que este no retrocedía ni un paso -McLaggen aléjate de mí, no estoy de humor para idioteces -continuó Tori cuando ella y Ginny daban un paso más hacia atrás para evitarlo y este aun lo seguía.

-Vamos preciosa solo será un...

-Ni siquiera lo intentes McLaggen -fue la advertencia de Harry, que ya había apartado a Cormac de un empujón, con varita en mano y una mirada fiera en sus ojos esmeralda.

Tori suelta un suspiro al igual que Ginny, porque ambas tenían ya sus respectivas varitas en sus manos y lo hubieran hechizado de no ser porque Harry intervino.

-Gracias -dice Tori abrazando a Harry rápidamente, si hay algo que aprecia de él es que sepa cuándo ser un hermano celoso y cuando no. Toma a Hermione de la mano y las dos se van de allí antes de que sientan que empiezan a estorbar de alguna manera.

Quizás fue porque ya habían estado allí los suficiente o porque ya no querían ser interrumpidos por nadie, pero Harry y Ginny decidieron dejar la fiesta en ese momento. Iban tomados de la mano, como si eso fuera ordinario entre los dos, afortunadamente los pasillos por los que caminaban estaban algo vacios pues la noche ya había avanzado bastante. Era en un pasillo de Hogwarts, donde nadie más se presentaría, el momento adecuado que Harry había estado esperando, sintió que su corazón se aceleró y de nuevo no sabía si era correcto lo que estaba haciendo. Pero de igual manera se detuvo y junto con él Ginny, que al verse los dos de frente se puso tan nerviosa como él, solo que supo como disimularlo y devolver esa mirada de ojos verdes que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

-Gracias por acompañarme -dijo Harry simplemente para poder cortar el silencio que se había formado, porque aunque sabía lo que quería hacer, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y eso lo estaba poniendo mucho más nervioso.

-Fue un placer -respondió Ginny sonriendo y sin dejar de verlo ni un solo momento a los ojos. No esperó invitación, inclinación o lo que fuera, solo se paró en sus puntillas y enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Harry lo bajó a su altura para besarlo de una buena vez. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo mientras respondía aquel beso, enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de Ginny y terminó de cerrar el espacio que se había formado entre los dos. Para cuando sus labios se separaron parecía que habían pasado una eternidad unidos, salvo que solo sus labios se separaron por unos centímetros, porque Ginny no estaba dispuesta a soltar a Harry aun y a Harry no le importaba tenerla en sus brazos un poco más. Ginny mueve una de sus manos y revuelve un poco más de lo natural el cabello de Harry, baja su mano en una suave caricia cono si tomara el rostro de Harry en su palma, con sus dedos encuentra la posición correcta de los anteojos de Harry, que por mirar hacia abajo estaban a punto de saltar de su nariz hacia la de ella.

Después de eso es el momento de que Harry demuestre un poco de su valentía también, que demuestre que tanto como ella él también quería eso que estaba ocurriendo. Por eso, en ese momento fue él que cerró sus ojos y la dirigió a ella hacía sus labios, para besarla delicadamente una vez más -¿Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó tan pronto como sus labios estuvieron separados una vez más.

-Si -respondió Ginny a una voz débil, porque aun le faltaba el aire y le costaba trabajo saber que lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando era verdad. Sus piernas parecían gelatina y la sonrisa en los labios de Harry le dio a entender de que su respuesta había sido escuchada -solo que quizás sea bueno dejarlo entre nosotros por un tiempo, no quiero que...

-Ron se moleste conmigo si ya lo está con Hermione -continuó Harry por ella y Ginny asintió. Ron podía ser su hermano mayor, y uno muy molesto en algunas ocasiones, pero era el mejor amigo de Harry y eso ella lo iba a respetar. Podía regodearse con cualquiera que fuera que estuviera saliendo ante Ron, pero si eso fuera a herir a Harry de alguna manera, ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificar un poco de su personalidad por él -aunque Tori y Hermione tendrán que saberlo.

-Lo averiguaran si no se los décimos de todas formas -añadió Ginny y Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella en ese momento.

Con un último beso tuvieron la conversación por cerrada, de la mano caminaron hasta la sala común juntos. Fue extraño para ambos tener que soltarse de manos justo cuando entraron a la sala común, pero lo último que querían es que alguien los viera y la cita de hoy ambos podían explicársela a Ron sin que este ultimo pueda sacar conclusiones. Con una sonrisa y un guiño travieso de ojos por parte de Ginny, fue que los dos se separaron para ir cada quien a su habitación y ver si después de su secreto, podían conseguir dormir un poco.

...

* * *

Todo había cambiado rápidamente cuando era momento de subir al tren para ir a sus vacaciones de Navidad. Harry había encontrado la forma de compartir el viaje junto a Ginny, mientras Hermione y Tori vigilaban a Ron y Lavander en un compartimiento contiguo. Harry estaba muy ansioso por sus vacaciones, porque sabía que aunque iba a estar con su familia, la mayoría de las celebraciones iban a ser conjuntas, con los Weasley, su familia y el resto de la Orden. Tori estaba nerviosa, hubiera querido que Hermione la acompañara pero entendía que esta ultima quisiera estar con su familia y tenía que ser valiente por si sola para poder enfrentar a George tal y como lo habían planeado. Al menos Ginny iba a estar con ella, había tantos de la Orden entre las dos casas que compartir habitaciones era una necesidad, además eso le ayudaba Ginny a alejarse un poco de Fleur que la ponía de nervios. Pero ahora cuando Ginny era novia de Harry, las cosas ya las comenzaba a ver un poco feas. Se despidió de Hermione y ocupó su lugar al lado de Harry para pasar un poco desapercibidos cuando Ginny se fue por su lado, Harry le cruzó un brazo por los hombros cuando caminaron hacia sus padres. Kathy los besa y los abraza a los dos como es de costumbre, Sirius por igual que es el más ansioso de todos por tener a todos sus hijos juntos. Y el clásico abrazo de las dos gemelas que dejan a Harry y a Tori en el suelo. Aparecen en su casa y la orden de Kathy es desempacar, descansar un poco y alistarse para la cena, que esa noche sería solo en familia antes de que se unieran con los demás para las festividades.

A una hora más o menos Sirius conversaba con Remus en su sala, Harry los acababa de ocupar un poco sobre los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho sobre Malfoy. Los dos merodeadores le aseguraron que no habían encontrado nada, aunque se quiso armar una pequeña discusión pues tanto Harry como Sirius estaban dispuestos a no confiar de ninguna manera en Snape. Fue Kathy quien tuvo que intervenir para que los tres dejaran el tema por zanjado, Harry subió a su habitación a regañadientes, pues estaba seguro que aunque muy pocos le creían él sabía que algo andaba mal.

Es justo en el momento en el que Tori sale a ver qué cosa ha puesto a Harry de mal humor, es cuando Lily y Lyra entran en la habitación de Tori. Estaban en medio de un juego de princesas, las dos gemelas estaban convencidas que su hermana era lo bastante bonita para ser una princesa, por lo tanto si las dos iban a ser princesas su hermana iba a tener las mejores cosas para convertirse en una de ellas.

-¡Pero a Tori no le gusta el rosado! -exclamó Lily formando un puchero mientras revisaba las ropas de su hermana mayor.

-Y no creo que debamos tocar sus joyas -apuntó Lyra dejando un joyero en el tocador de Tori y dando un salto para bajar del mueble, corre hasta donde está su gemela y comienza a revisar las ropas también -pero mira, le gusta el morado -dijo con sorpresa y admiración sacando el vestido morado que Tori había usado en la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn. Lyra se pone el vestido sobre su cuerpo, las dos gemelas se giran para ver el reflejo en el espejo. A pesar de que el vestido de Tori le quedaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, a su pequeña hermana le quedaba justo arrastrando en el suelo. Las dos gemelas niegan con la cabeza después de un momento simultáneamente. Dejan el vestido en su lugar y siguen buscando más entre la ropa de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué hacen? -pregunta Tori entrando a su habitación viendo como había ropa por casi todo el suelo de su habitación.

-¡Somos princesas! -exclamaron las dos a coro.

-Miran papi nos dio coronas -mostró Lily apuntando a su cabeza y a la de su hermana las coronas de juguete que traían puestas.

Lyra corrió hasta la entrada y tomo a Tori de la mano para guiarla hasta la ropa -queremos ser princesas y vernos bonitas como tú -Tori negó con la cabeza al ver a su hermana asegurar que ella era bonita con tanta convicción, si en ese momento ella no se sentía para nada bonita, pero lo dejó pasar considerando que sus pequeñas hermanas solo querían jugar con su ropa -¿Puedes prestarnos ropa?

Tori sonríe levemente mientras suelta un suspiro -está bien, pero solo si prometen cuidar de mi ropa -pidió aunque si ella lo analizaba aquello sonaba un poco superficial, pero conociendo a ese par de traviesas podían arruinar todo su armario y su papá no les diría nada.

Con un sí de sus hermanas y un poco más de búsqueda, las dos pequeñas gemelas estaba satisfechas. Lily tenía una blusa verde limón de Tori y un par de collares viejos con los que la propia Tori solía jugar, corrió y tomó sin que se diera cuenta una sudadera de Harry fingiendo que era su real abrigo. Lyra por otro lado tenía una blusa morada de Tori y tomó uno de los abrigos de su Tori para quedarse igual a su hermana.

-¿Podrías maquillarnos? -preguntaron las dos a coro mientras intercambiaban miradas de picardía.

-Ni loca -fue la respuesta de Tori -no quiero que papá me regañe por pervertir a sus "pequeñas inocentes" -dijo fingiendo las comillas con sus dedos, Lily y Lyra hacen un puchero pero Tori niega con la cabeza, las dos se encogen de hombros en perfecta sincronía, a sabiendas de que ese truco no serviría con ella.

-¡Gracias! -dicen las dos de todas forma y besan a Tori en las mejillas antes de salir corriendo para buscar a los demás de la casa para enseñarle a las dos princesas.

Harry fue primero, que se toparon con él cuando iban justo a bajar las escaleras, que medio se preocupó por donde iba a quedar su sudadera, aunque si Tori ya había prestado sus ropas entonces quizás no debería de preocuparse. Kathy fue la segunda, donde sus gemelas la abordaron en la cocina y solo se fueron de allí hasta que Kathy les hubo asegurado que las dos se miraban como verdaderas princesas. Y por último fueron donde Sirius holgazaneaba antes de que Kathy lo llamara a cenar. Hasta ese momento, Lily y Lyra ya habían desarrollado una rutina entera de modelaje. Quitándose el abrigo y dando un par de vueltas para poder enseñar sus nuevas prendas. Justo cuando Lyra vuelve a ponerse su abrigo y las dos salen corriendo a lavarse las manos para cenar, la pequeña niña no se fija que del abrigo de su hermana mayor se cae un papel un poco arrugado. Por el contrario, Sirius si se percata de ello, se levanta y toma el papel del suelo, está por llamar a su hija para que le devuelva sea lo que sea a Tori, pero su curiosidad lo vence y desenrolla el papel en sus manos y comienza a leer.

_Tori,_

_Sé__ que esto es lo más difícil de escribir y sería mucho más difícil de decir si pudiera. Te quiero muchísimo y por eso no tuve el valor de decírtelo la última vez que nos vimos. Merlín sabe que cuando estoy contigo no soy el mismo, que eres todo en mi vida y me cuesta dejarte ir. No sabes cuánto he estado pensando esto y creo que lo mejor sería que tú y yo ya no sigamos juntos. No creo que merezcas a alguien como yo, mereces a alguien que tu familia quiera, que pueda estar contigo a diario sin problemas, que te ama y te recuerde lo hermosa que eres mucho más de lo que yo te lo recordé cuando estuvimos juntos. Quizás te quiera mucho y por ello pienso que no es sano que estés conmigo, tal vez con alguien que no sea mayor que tú, no lo sé. Adoré cada segundo que estuve contigo y espero de verdad que logres ser feliz sin mí, yo no sé qué haré con mi vida y no sé si debas estancarte con alguien así. Como lo dije, estoy seguro que mereces muchísimo más._

_Te quiere,_

_George._

Sirius arruga el papel muchísimo más que lo que estaba originalmente, está por gritar y siente que la sangre hierve en si cuerpo. Su pobre conejita debe de tener el corazón hecho en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese imbécil romper con ella por una carta? ¿Qué la quiere y la deja ir? Esas son puras tonterías y él conoce muy bien las razones que te puedes inventar para deshacerte de una chica y si está en lo correcto es lo que ese mocoso hizo. ¡Pero cuando le ponga las manos en cima se va a dar cuenta que se metió con la persona equivocada! -¡Katherine Victoria Black! -ruge desde su puesto mientras se calma un poco, antes tiene que ver el daño efectuado, antes tiene que ver que tanto merecerá ese idiota que le parta la cara. Tori ha llegado en segundos hasta donde está su padre, escuchar el nombre completo de los labios de su papá no significaba nada bueno. Y estaba en lo cierto, no había visto a su papá así de furioso desde que Harry y ella querían montar en su motocicleta y dar un pequeño paseo, por si solos. Harry y Tori tenían como seis años en ese momento y fue la primera vez en que le tuvieron miedo a ser castigados, porque Sirius nunca los castigaba en serio, solo simplicidades para que Kathy no lo regañara a él por igual -¿Qué es esto? -pregunta arrojándole el papel a Tori, la joven se queda anonadada cuando descubre lo que es, ella creyó que se había deshecho de esa carta, ahora que lo recuerda usaba por el frió la sudadera que le había dado a una de sus hermanas. -Estoy esperando una respuesta -exige Sirius cuando de los labios de su hija no sale respuesta alguna, pero es que Tori creyó que su padre ya sabía para ese momento que George había terminado con ella. Abrió la boca pero la verdad es que no sabía que decirle, la carta de George era una cosa y luego los hechos eran otras, los hechos eran la razón por la que ella quería esconderse bajo una roca, porque realmente la separación ella podía entenderlo. Pero el George que conoció el que parecía haber escrito esa carta, no era el mismo que le había roto el corazón -iré a patearle el trasero a ese imbécil en...

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ ESCÚCHAME! -gritó Tori elevando la voz y cerrando los ojos, Sirius se dio la vuelta, estaba camino a la puerta de salido y miró a su hija expectante, Tori no iba a gritarle por cualquier simpleza, eso y la mirada de desesperación en sus ojos había hecho que guardara silencio. Junto a tanto grito ya habían atraído tanto a todos los demás en la casa, pero presentes solo habían quedado Harry y Kathy, que entendían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo -de verdad creí que mamá te lo había dicho y no quiero que le hagas nada. Nadie en esta casa le hará algo -dijo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en un tono desesperado.

-¿Están de acuerdo con esto? -interrogó Sirius mirando a su esposa y luego mirando a Harry que se había acercado a Tori como para prevenir que hiciera algo que podía arrepentirse, después de todo ya había intentado hechizarlo una vez.

-¿Y qué se supone que harás Sirius? -preguntó Kathy cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo tan desesperada como su hija -antes de que te dieras cuenta le rogabas a toda divinidad que ellos terminaran -Sirius lo mira espantado cuando ve que la expresión del rostro de su hija a una de más enojo -escúchala, es tú culpa que no te lo dijera si seguro sabría que ibas a reaccionar así -pidió calmadamente.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren que escuche? -preguntó Sirius gruñendo entre dientes. Pero la imagen que vio lo espantó de verdad, el miedo en los ojos de su hija lo hizo detenerse y respirar profundo para poder relajarse. Tori usaba a Harry como su escudo contra él, mientras su abrazaba al brazo del que reconocía como su hermano. Se paso una mano por el cabello para terminar de serenarse, antes de sentarse en el sillón una vez más -nos dejan solos por favor -pidió Sirius en una simple orden.

Kathy asiente con la cabeza en dirección a Harry, Tori lo suelta para que este pueda seguir a su mamá a otro lado. Tori camina lentamente hacia la chimenea de la casa y arroja la ya excesiva arrugada carta que George le ha mandado -había olvidado que eso estaba allí -comenta tal vez solo para sí misma o para que Sirius lo entienda también, limpia una lágrima que se ha salido sin querer y cuando sabe que tendrá compostura se gira a ver a su papá, que está contando todos los números posibles para controlarse y no salir corriendo por ese idiota -no quiero que le hagas nada no porque estoy esperando que regrese conmigo de alguna manera, no quiero que le hagas algo porque no quiero exagerar las cosas -admite y se sienta en la mesa de centro de la sala para poder tener a su papá de frente -quizás tengas razón y George no era el adecuado para mí, no lo sé, pero no voy a estar llorando por él ni quiero que le pegues, solo quiero que los días pasen y esto se olvide -Sirius asiente ante eso, puede ver el dolor en los ojos de su hija pero no lo objeta, lo está tomando de una buena forma -además sería muy humillante que hagas eso, considerando que vemos mucho de su familia.

Sirius se inclina y le quita el cabello del rostro a su hija , Tori lo mira con un par de ojos grises que están a punto de llorar -sabes hermosa, él si te quería -admitió aunque no le gustaba, Tori levanta la mirada y niega con la cabeza mientras deja que su papá la abrace.

-Si me hubiera querido, no me hubiera dejado -dijo Tori soltando un suspiro largo. Como tampoco estuviera con otra chica en ese momento, mientras ella estaba llorando por él en los brazos de su padre. Aun así no podía dejar que su papá le hiciera algo, porque eso le daría la importancia que desea si es que realmente jugó con ella. Además ella no era hermosa como lo declaraba su papá -¿Prometes que no le harás nada?

-Lo prometo -dice Sirius besando la frente de su hija, tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, pero ella estaba manejando las cosas demasiado bien, que él no tenía porque intervenir, a menos de que se lo pidieran -claro que si lo necesitas...

-Serás el primero en saber y yo mismas me sentaré a ver que le haces -concluyó Tori limpiándose el rostro con las manos y sonriéndole a su papá. Era eso, George podía haberle hecho lo que fuera, pero ella nunca podía hacerle algo a él, por mucho que doliera ella aun lo quería demasiado.

Sirius por otro lado comenzaba a ver las cosas de forma diferente, al menos sus oraciones se habían escuchado y no tenía que preocuparse porque su hija tuviera un novio, no por el momento.

_**Cumplirá Sirius su palabra y no intervendrá cuando George vea a Tori?**_

_**Qué pasará cuando se den cuenta de que Harry y Ginny tiene algo en secreto?**_

_**Será cierto todos los rumores en el colegio que hablan sobre George, que pasara cuando estos se vean por primera vez despues de haber terminado?**_

_**Que pasará entre Ron y Hermione?**_

_**Morirá Dumbledore?**_

_**Por favor díganme que les pareció, alguien me dijo por allí que Ginny no debía de soltar a Harry y es justo el consejo que siguió…quiero versus opiniones por favor!**_


	32. De mortífagos y otras cosas

_**Hola, como **__**prometí estoy de regreso a tan solo una semana de haber actualizado. Espero que les guste mucho y gracias a todos por haber comentado, para mí este y el próximo capitulo son muy importantes.**_

_**De mortífagos y otras cosas.**_

-¿Papá estás seguro que no estás exagerando un poco? -preguntó Tori cuando con la ayuda de Harry entregaban la ultima caja para mudarse, en lo que se convertiría la cuarta mudanza que tendrían.

Sirius mueve su varita en silencio y un grupo de cajas se vuelven diminutas y las arroja en una bolsa, que contenía mucho más cosas por igual. Se gira a ver a sus hijos y les sonríe, es cierto debe admitir que ni a él le gusta mudarse tanto, pero por protección de su familia haría muchas cosas. Frunce el ceño pensando en un par de hechizos mientras mueve su varita alrededor de la sala, después de mucho sabe que a sus cuatro hijos les gustaba más vivir cerca de la madriguera. Desde sus pequeñas gemelas hasta la propia Kathy gozaban de la compañía de todos los Weasley. Deja de lanzar hechizos cuando la casa da apariencias de que alguien aun vive allí -escuchen, el ministerio registró esta casa como la vivienda de Harry, están seguros que ayudándote podrás darle un poco de protección contra Voldemort -explica mirando tanto a Tori como a Harry, que aparte de mudarse no estaban tan contentos de tener que dejar la mayoría de sus cosas para posiblemente ser destruidas si la casa es invadida -cualquiera puede ubicarnos aquí por ello, es mejor que vengan y piensen que no estamos, a que vengan y de verdad estemos aquí. Además Dumbledore ya puso todos los hechizos posibles para que el lugar exacto de la madriguera esté oculto.

Tori asiente con la cabeza y se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón, cuando la mudanza empezó ella esperaba que los compromisos que ya habían hecho con los Weasley se deshicieran, pero no fue así. No podía decirle a nadie que ya no quería ir o que no encontraba el valor para enfrentar a George, tenía que ser fuerte tal y como lo demostraba a los demás. Lloraba cada noche, eso era algo que lo guardaba para ella misma y en ausencia de Hermione y los breves encuentros con Ginny, que usaba su tiempo libre para escabullirse con Harry por allí, Tori se sentía sumamente sola. Pero tampoco podía pedir que no fueran ni quedarse en casa, porque sabe bien que todos en la familia se quedarían por ella, porque eso arruinaría la navidad de todos, en especial la de Harry que ansiaba mucho estar más tiempo con Ginny. Harry se deja caer a su lado y ella apoya la cabeza en su hombro soltando un gran suspiro, sobre todo estaba cansada de todo lo que habían hecho, Harry pone su cabeza en su hombro y los dos automáticamente cierran los ojos.

-No es hora de dormir, prometieron ayudar así que levántense -la voz de Kathy los despertó y cuando los dos abren los ojos ven a su madre poniéndole abrigo y guantes a Lyra, mientras su papá hace lo mismo con Lily -sean buenas con la abuela y sus tíos -les dice Kathy a sus dos gemelas recibiendo un beso cada mejilla por parte de ellas, antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Sirius, quién los llevará donde su suegra durante el día para que no se aburran por todo el trabajo que hay que hacer para esa noche. Y lo más importante, que no hagan ninguna travesura en el proceso. Con un plop, Sirius desaparece y es hasta ese momento que Kathy se gira y exige con la mirada al resto de sus hijos que se levante de inmediato. De un brinco Harry y Tori se ponen de pie y ajustan sus abrigos a su alrededor para poder caminar con Kathy hasta la madriguera.

Pronto entre Molly y Kathy se las ingenian para tener a todos sumamente ocupados por el resto del día. Generalmente limpiaron la casa y alistaron todo para los miembros de la Orden que se quedarían esa noche, Ginny dormiría en casa con Tori, evadiendo un poco tener que dormir con Fleur, y dado que Harry ofreció su cama pues su nueva casa era tan pequeña que tendría que compartir habitación con Tori, él pasaría la noche en la madriguera con Ron. La cena fue tranquila, la casa estaba completamente llena y la mayoría de la Orden estaba allí, dejando la casa llena. Algunos se quedaron a dormir allí, otros solo tomaron la cena y se marcharon, dejando al final solo a los Weasley y los Black en la casa, que eran suficientes para llenar la gigantesca mesa. Cuando Kathy le pide a Harry que saque la inmensa cantidad de basura que se ha acumulado, Tori corre y se sirve más comida en su plato, aunque ya se siente llena, le da un leve golpe a Ginny en las costillas para que esta se ofrezca a ayudarlo y que tengan el primer momento a solas en todo el día. Ginny sonríe y nadie más refuta que ella quiere apuntarse a sacar bolsas de basura con Harry. Tori sonríe de lado mientras escanea la mesa para ver si alguno de los dos presentes ha notado algo por la pareja que acaba de salir. Solo Fred y George miran desde la puerta de salida hasta ella, porque han visto la pequeña advertencia que Tori le ha hecho a Ginny. Tori mira un poco dudosa a los dos gemelos, como con miedo a que alguno fuera a decir algo, George parece reaccionar y se gira a ver otra cosa, como si al verla a ella acabara de ver prohibido, Fred niega con la cabeza y le roda los ojos a su gemelo, asegurando al mismo tiempo que ninguno de los dos dirá algo y la cena hasta ese momento termina tranquila.

Afuera Ginny sacó la ultima bolsa de basura, las puso con el resto, pero por mas que se giraba a ver a su alrededor, no podía encontrar a Harry. Solo el blanco jardín por la nieve Ginny se aleja un poco de la casa, pero solo un poco pues trata de recordar algún movimiento de su novio que ella no haya notado -Harry...Harry...-lo llama a voz baja comenzando a preocuparse un poco, todos en esa casa sabían que no encontrar a Harry Potter en un lugar indicado significaba simplemente problemas. Grita levemente cuando dos manos la sujetan con un tanto de fuerza por la cintura, aunque se relaja cuando escucha la risa de Harry directo en su oído izquierdo. Ginny se gira y mientras en sus labios se forma un puchero, le pega a Harry en el hombro de forma juguetona -¡me asustaste tonto! -le reprocha, aunque en realidad no está tan molesta como lo aparenta.

-Lo siento -susurra Harry contra los labios de Ginny antes de besarla, había algo dentro de él que lo hacía querer estar al lado de Ginny todo el tiempo, apretó sus manos en su cintura y la presionó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Su beso termina en ese momento, solo que ninguno de los dos se separa en ese momento, Ginny se aprieta contra él porque con las prisas no ha logrado ponerse algún abrigo para poder protegerse del frio de afuera y la calidez que emana del cuerpo de Harry es muy atractiva. Ginny mueve sus manos por el pecho de Harry, hasta trazar una caricia con sus dedos en el mentón del chico y colocar en su lugar los anteojos de Harry, que ya es costumbre que al inclinarse para besarla se deslicen por su nariz y terminen en la de Ginny.

Una extraña carcajada los separa, pero se escucha a lo lejos, aunque es un poco extraño. Ginny y Harry se ven los dos preocupados, Ginny busca la mano de Harry, porque este ya ha avanzado un paso más adelante, con curiosidad de escuchar que es realmente lo que está ocurriendo. Pero no es solo Harry el que escucha lo que sigue, sino que es eso lo que llama la atención de los que están dentro de la casa y le hela la sangre a Harry y Tori.

-Sal, sal, sal de donde te escondes querido Harry...sal de allí...tus padres al menos le dieron la cara a nuestro queridísimo Señor Oscuro, se valiente leonsito, sal de tu agujero...

-¡Harry, no! -grita Ginny cuando Harry le suelta su mano y corre lejos de La Madriguera, los gritos de Bellatriz Lestrange son suficientes para que Harry haya sacado su varita y corriera a lo que aparentemente era su casa -Harry -y al ver que su novio no responde Ginny saca su propia varita y corre tras él, porque sabe que no puede dejarlo solo con quien sabe cuántos mortífagos. Detrás de ellos y después debido a todo el bullicio, corre Sirius y Arthur tratando de proteger a sus hijos.

Ginny se mueve con cuidado cuando sabe que ha corrido bastante y que se ha quedado sola. Pero se equivoca, porque no está sola, quien cree que es Frenric Grayjack la acorrala, pero Ginny Weasley no va a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, alza su varita con valentía, dispuesta a atacar si es necesario. Un rayo verde cae sobre el pecho del licántropo antes de que los dos se den cuenta, Harry aparece y se interpone entre ella y su inconsciente atacante. Sus dos padres aparecen en ese momento, rodeándolos y brindándoles protección. Bellatriz Lestrange aparece en ese momento, con una sonrisa demoniaca en sus labios.

-Que lastima que decidiste salir -dice antes de soltar una horrible carcajada y desaparecer frente a ellos.

Los cuatro presentes se mantienen alerta, por cualquier cosa que puede surgir. De pronto, a su izquierda en la cima de la colina, se escucha una fuerte explosión seguida de más risas de la horrible mortífaga. Desde donde están pueden ver como la casa que recién acaban de abandonar como señuelo, comienza a arder en llamas. Pasan los minutos y ninguno se mueve, las risas se apagan y aun así, permanecen sin moverse solo para saber que realmente se encuentran solos una vez más.

-Vámonos -ordena Sirius observando el lugar con cuidado, Arthur a su lado asiente y dirige el camino de regreso a su casa. Es una verdadera suerte que hayan dejado ese señuelo o en ese momento estarían en medio de una casa en llamas. Sirius se gira al par de adolecentes, para que él pueda cerrar el camino a casa. Alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, tanto Harry como Ginny se sueltan de las manos de súbito, desde que se juntaron no se han soltado, hasta que sintieron la mirada de Sirius sobre ellos. Guardando moderada distancia entre los dos, Harry deja pasar a Ginny primero antes de seguirla él mismo. Sirius fija su mirada en Harry, quién siente que está siendo visto como para quela verdad salga con solo verlo. El animago podrá estar tomando años de más, podrá no estar al tanto de muchas cosas de la moda del momento, solo las necesarias para ser el padre de dos adolescentes y dos pequeñas princesas que querían todo en la moda del momento. Pero había algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro, tan seguro como que se llama Sirius Orión Black, es que Harry y la más pequeña de los Weasley no estaban simplemente tomados de la mano, había algo allí. Ginny no correría tras su hijo solo por detenerlo, estaba realmente preocupada por él -Harry -llamó Sirius y este alzó la mirada preocupado, Sirius le sonrío con picardía -entiendo que lo que dijo esa bruja te afectó, yo mismo le hubiera desfigurado por completo su horrible rostro si hubiera podido -Harry asintió, esperando escuchar su castigo -solo considera tus acciones antes de hacerlas, pones más de una vida en peligro -concluyó guiñándole un ojo y dando una mirada significativa a Ginny.

Harry se quedó sin palabras, se sintió mal pensando en lo que su papá le dijo, aunque agradeció que no haya sido castigado en plenas vacaciones.

Algunos veinte minutos antes de que los cuatro iniciaran su camino de regreso, fue que los demás en la Madriguera presenciaron la explosión desde el jardín. Alejados de todos los demás estaban Ron y Tori, que hubieran corrido tras Ginny y Harry de no ser porque Sirius y Arthur los detuvieron. Un poco más cerca estaban Fred y George, Bill, Fluer, Molly, Kathy y las dos gemelas estaban en la entrada de la madriguera, esperando nada más sea lo que fuere que iba a ocurrir. Saben perfectamente que si Harry no se hubiera alejado de La Madriguera, todos solo estuvieran observando, pues el propio Dumbledore había puesto seguridad allí. Es en el momento de la explosión que Tori reacciona y sale corriendo, Ron a su lado no reacciona, pero antes de que Tori pueda dejar la seguridad de la casa de los Weasley, dos manos sujetan su cintura y la levantan como si no pesara nada. Tori comienza a retorcerse y tratar de forcejear para poder seguir corriendo, más aun cuando en medio de su lucha nota que es George quién no la deja avanzar. Ese enojo que ha tenido rezagado por George se mezcla en ese instante, porque ha querido una explicación por todo y desde que se volvieron a ver lo único que ha hecho es actuar extraño, mirarla y cuando lo sorprende se gira a otro lado, como si hubiera algo malo con ella. Si Tori podía estar allí y hacerle frente, al menos él podía decirle que no quería que fuera humillada por todo el alumnado de Hogwarts. Y todo eso ante la atenta y estupefacta mirada de Fred y Ron que no sabían cómo detenerlos o si debían hacerlo.

-¡George Weasley, déjame! -dice entre ruego y desesperación. Completamente resuelta a que no podrá zafarse del agarre de George, Tori deja de moverse, gira un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. No lo entiende para nada, si actúa como si no le importara, entonces que hacia deteniéndola de correr aunque hayan mortífagos a su alrededor. George le da de nuevo esa mirada, esa de sorpresa, como si acabara de atraparlo haciendo algo increíblemente indebido. La suelta sin pensarlo y Tori cae en el suelo con pesadez a sus pies, suelta un largo quejido de dolor y levanta la mirada para ver a George que parece piedra frente a ella. Puede escuchar que Fred interviene en ese momento, teniendo en cuenta que su gemelo ha metido la pata mucho más de lo que ha hecho antes cuando termino con Tori. Pero George no se mueve ni Tori tampoco, en ese momento ella rompe su propia regla, cuando una lágrima se desliza de sus ojos y cae lentamente por su mejilla. Lo entiende en ese instante, George ya no soporta estar a su lado, él por fin se da cuenta de que ella ya no es nada, que merece el mundo y ella no es nadie, solo la ilusión de alguien que estuvo con un gran chico a su lado -soy tan despreciable que no puede ni tocarme -susurra Tori bajando la mirada al suelo, pues no está dispuesta de que vea las siguientes lágrimas que salen de sus ojos. Ella era nada, un bulto en el suelo que él acababa de arrojar, hubiera preferido haber corrido y recibir un maleficio imperdonable a estar allí tirada.

George reacciona en ese momento con las palabras que solo él escucha, pero en ese momento está tan impresionado que no sabe qué hacer. Se va a mover cuando ella se limpia las lágrimas del rostro, pero Fred lo detiene y niega con la cabeza mirándolo con tristeza, sabe que su hermano no tiene intenciones de hacerle daño, pero al detenerla en ese momento podría dañar todo por completo. Tori mira a Fred asombrada, si lo recuerda con perfección ha sido él quién ha evitado que George haga alguna tontería con ella. Fred es quién le ofrece su mano a Tori y la ayuda a ponerse en pie. Tori da dos pasos y respira profundo para evitar seguir llorando, se queda allí de pie sin saber qué hacer, se siente más que desorientada.

Ron la observa inseguro, no era muy bueno para esas cosas de los sentimientos o al menos eso es lo que él piensa de sí mismo. Pero George es su hermano y Tori la hermana de su mejor amigo, debía hacer algo por los dos. Se mueve y pone su mano en el brazo de Tori, como para que ella no esté allí indecisa y se quede con él hasta que Harry regrese. Mira a Ron y le agradece el gesto y aunque quiere sonreírle simplemente no puede. Se giran y gracias a Merlín, pronto sus padres están de regreso, con una señal de Ron, Harry abraza a su hermana y le da el último apoyo que necesita, para pasar la noche.

...

* * *

La mañana era mucho más fría que el día anterior, Ginny y Tori aparecieron con Tonks de nuevo en la Madriguera, cargadas de varios regalos que no habían dejado junto al árbol de navidad para esa mañana. Caminaron un poco más antes de escuchar que tras ella, Kathy y Sirius aparecían mucho más cargados que ellas tres, con las dos gemelas y el resto de los regalos. Ginny y Tori saludaron a la familia y subieron directo a la habitación de Ron, donde sabían que él y Harry no habían bajado a desayunar aun, o seguramente abriendo regalos aun en sus respectivas camas. Ginny espera nerviosamente fuera de la habitación mientras Tori entra con seguridad a la habitación.

-¡Feliz Navidad chicos! -saludó Tori con más energía de la que esperaban, pero los dos se limitaron a responder su saludo -mamá y papá te esperan afuera, creo que van a darte tu regalo -le dice mirando a Harry, este mira a los pies de su cama los regalos que Sirius y Kathy ya le habían dado y luego de regreso a Tori sin comprenderla -solo sal de aquí -sisea Tori entre los dientes para que Ron no la escuche. Harry la mira asustado pero obedece y sale de la habitación. Tori se acerca a Ron y le entrega el único regalo que le ha quedado en las manos y se sienta en la cama de Harry.

-Pero ya me diste un regalo -dice Ron mirando con desconfianza el regalo.

Tori asiente con la cabeza -lo sé, no es mío, Hermione lo compró antes de que ustedes se pelearan. Me lo dio a mí y me dijo que lo tirara, pensé que ya se hablarían para este momento, pero de todas formas es tuyo -Ron contempla el regalo en sus manos, antes de que con delicadeza lo abre y queda con un par de guantes de Quiddicth en sus manos -pensé que valía la pena que lo tuvieras, sabes lo difícil que es para ella buscar cosas de Quiddicth para ella.

Ron asiente y medio sonríe contemplando su regalo, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Tori sonríe levemente, es porque no se burló de alguna forma de ella la noche anterior y a pesar de que le costó trabajo la ayudó, que decidía darle el regalo de Hermione, porque de alguna forma ella pensó que ese Ro era el que a Hermione le gustaba. Muy poco le había compartido Tori con Ron, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, debía hacer el intento -al menos es mejor que el de Lavander -comenta Ron después de unos momentos y le arroja a Tori un pesado collar, con un gran dije de corazón que dice "mi amor" a un lado. Tori hace una mueca de disgusto, levanta la mirada y ve como Ron mira horrorizado el collar -no le dirás a nadie ¿Verdad? -pregunta temeroso.

-No, tranquilo -responde Tori devolviéndole el collar a Ron, que lo escondió debajo de su colchón. Harry reaparece en la habitación, con una sonrisa extraña en los labios y la mirada perdido. Ron alza una ceja y Tori niega con la cabeza -yo iré a desayunar -anuncia y sale de la habitación un poco insegura de sí misma.

* * *

... Para Harry esas eran las vacaciones más cortas que había tenido, pero no importaba, porque en Hogwarts tenía mucho mejores oportunidades de estar con Ginny. Tenía una leve culpa de que solo Hermione y Tori supieran de su relación, o al menos eso era lo que creía él, quería ser libre de no esconderse, aunque era muy difícil pensar en cómo decírselo a Ron y el hecho de que a Ginny no le importara mucho aquel dato no lo ayudaba mucho. Su vida se aceleró más con todo lo que tenía que estudiar, con la final del equipo de Quiddicth y con las lecciones privadas que tenía con Dumbledore. Lo sabía con exactitud, que sus problemas había aumentado en grande al seguir a Draco en aquel momento haber usado aquel maleficio. Miraba su preciado libro de pociones y sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, porque nunca pensó en hacer semejante cosa, quizás le aterraba de verdad saber que por primera vez, realmente estuvo cerca de matar a alguien. Sabía en su interior que en algún momento, lucharía en una guerra y tendría que acabar con alguna vida, pero estaba asustado de tener que hacerlo sin ninguna intención. Según él, el Príncipe mestizo era alguien bueno, no malo. Ron, Hermione y Tori lo miran indecisos, Tori y Ron sabían lo importante que era aquel libro para Harry y que si Malfoy moría Harry quizás nunca se lo perdonaría. Tori se mueve de igual manera, se sienta al lado de Harry y lo abraza, los otros dos se acercan y Ginny se les une, que intuye que algo no está bien.

-Harry, Snape lo salvó, no le pasó nada -trató de iniciar Tori tratando de hacerlo salir de ese trance.

-Quizás solo debas, ya sabes, usar otro libro por mientras -continuó Ron y Harry levantó la mirada y asintió levemente con la cabeza, como para aprobar lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

Hermione saca su varita y demostrando que ahora es casi una experta en hechizos no verbales, le da un leve golpe al libro de Harry y a su lado aparece una copia exacta del libro -yo te dije que debías deshacerte de ese libro antes -dice Hermione recibiendo una mala mirada de los otros tres.

-¡No! Tengo detención el viernes. ¿Qué voy a hacer con el partido de Quiddicth? -dice Harry después de un silencio, al que nadie sabe como contestar en ese momento. Como si nada podía salirle peor.

-Eso no importa ahora Harry -continúa Hermione ignorando por completo como Ron, Ginny y Tori no dejan de matarla con la mirada -tienes que deshacerte de ese libro.

-Yo sé donde guardarlo -interviene Ginny por primera vez tomando el libro de la mesa de centro y atrayendo la atención completa de Harry, ofrece su mano y Harry la contempla por varios momentos, tan impactado como había estado viendo el libro, lentamente Harry toma la mano de Ginny y se pone de pie con ella. Para su fortuna, Ron no dijo ni una palabra sobre ello. Ginny lo guía a la sala de menesteres, en el camino, ninguno de los dos dicen palabra alguna, es la primera vez que los dos caminan tomados de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin temor a que alguien los vea y diga algo. Es ella quien pide un lugar para esconder el libro de Harry, lo vuelve a tomar de la mano y ambos entran al lugar que la sala les ha dado. Está llena de todo tipo de cosas que ninguno de los dos sabe definir con exactitud que es -quédate aquí y cierra los ojos. -ordena Ginny cuando ambos ya han caminado hasta el centro de la sala de menesteres -evitaré tentaciones -añade antes de que Harry pueda protestar, este obedece y Ginny corre y esconde el libro de Harry donde cree que ni ella misma podrá volver a recogerlo. Regresa hasta donde Harry, se pone en puntillas y con las manos en su pecho, besa levemente a Harry. Este abre los ojos y recibe una hermosa sonrisa de arte de su pelirroja -tranquilo, estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de arreglar todo -lo anima mientras juega con el rebelde cabello de Harry y le arranca al chico por primera vez una sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿En dónde voy a encontrar un buscador bueno para el equipo? -pregunta a Harry en voz alta, revelando lo que más le preocupa en ese momento.

Los dos van caminando fuera de la sala de menesteres y tal y como llegaron allí, no se preocupan porque alguien más los vea, después de ese día, Harry está seguro que puede haber cosas peores y le reconforta el hecho de que Ron no haya dicho nada cuando salió con ella. Ginny va sonriente, quizás por el hecho de que Harry esté a su lado y por ella ahora él este sintiéndose mejor, no lo puede definir -es una lástima que no tengas un hermano gemelo o algo así que juegue por ti en el siguiente partido -comenta a son de broma, mientras caminaban de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Harry se detiene de la nada, con la mano de Ginny aun aferrada a la suya. Ginny se detiene unos pasos adelante de él, asustada pues no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Harry en ese momento. Sonríe gigantescamente y camina hasta Ginny apretándola hasta él con un fuerte y apasionado beso, que toma a la pelirroja por sorpresa -¡Eres increíble! -exclama haciendo a Ginny reír mientras la levanta en un abrazo y la hace girar en varias vueltas, aunque ella aun no sabe por qué razón es increíble -Tori puede reemplazarme, ella es muy buena, solo que habrá que convencerla que pueda hacerlo frente a toda la escuela y técnicamente, es como mi hermana -y con un último beso a Ginny los dos terminan de recorrer el camino hacia la sala común, mientras Harry planea bien que decirle a su hermana para que acepte su proposición.

...

* * *

-De ninguna manera voy a hacer eso -concluyó Tori cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry con un cierto de brillo peligroso en sus ojos grises, que a Harry le da un poco de miedo, porque le recuerdan mucho a esas miradas que su papá le da cuando se ha metido en una clase de problemas. Además de que llevaban alrededor de media hora discutiendo y para ese momento tenían a casi toda la sala común prestando atención a su querella, agregando al equipo de Quiddicth que estaba presente para cualquier decisión que se tomara. Ron y Ginny se habían hecho cargo de hacer callar a todos los que trataron de comentar de que Harry perdía su tiempo, ayudados por Hermione que aunque no entendía del todo el Quiddicth, si podía defender a su amiga, o dejándose llevar por todos los rumores que habían en el castillo de Tori y aseguraban que esa era la peor decisión.

Aun así, Harry estaba decidido a que no había nadie más apropiado para ser su reemplazo que su hermana. Mira a los demás y al saber que ya había acumulado demasiados espectadores para conseguir un sí, cruza un brazo por los hombros de Tori y la acerca a un lado más solitario. Moderando su voz para que solo ella lo escuche, le dice -se cómo te sientes, se que estos es demasiado para ti y mucho más después de todo lo que ha sucedido con lo que comentan sobre ti -Tori ya ha dejado de verlo de manera furiosa y eso para Harry ya es uno de sus retos ganados -yo mejor que nadie sabe que no te gusta llamarla la atención y te dije que lo hicieras por mí, pero la verdad es que no tienes que hacerlo por mí. Puedes hacerlo por ti misma Tori, demuéstrales que no solo eres la chica de la que todos deben burlarse, eres alguien con quien nadie debe meterse y sé que no hay mejor jugadora allí afuera que tú -para ese entonces Harry ya podía notar que Tori lo estaba considerando -claro que si te comparan conmigo querida hermanita yo saldría ganando y tienes que admitir que papá estará tan feliz que se le va a olvidar cualquier cosa que hagamos dentro de los próximos meses.

-¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago bien? -pregunta Tori y Harry ve la desesperación en los ojos de su hermana.

-No lo harás, lo harás excelente -asegura Harry como respuesta y con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguro de los logros que podía hacer su hermana eran todo lo que necesitaban para ganar el próximo partido.

Tori sonríe levemente, porque las palabras de Harry las ha comprendido muy bien , aun le duelen muchas cosas dentro de sí mismas, pero quizás como decía la carta de George, ella tenía que probar cosas nuevas, ser alguien más y seguir siendo Tori a la vez -espero que no me arrepienta de esto -dice en voz baja y Harry sonríe triunfante pues es el único que ha alcanzado a escuchar esas palabras -está bien, seré tu reemplazo para el próximo partido -dicho eso el equipo completo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor salta de alegría, al lado de un par de otros decepcionados que no estaban nada de acuerdo con el capitán.

-gracias -susurra Harry acercándose hasta Tori y abrazándola con fuerza -serás la mejor, lo prometo.

...

* * *

Después de días intensos de entrenamiento, al fin el día había llegado. Tori a penas y había comido algo, pero al menos lograba verse con mucha mejor apariencia de la que Ron daba. Harry se despidió de ellos, dándole las últimas palabras que necesitaban y recordándole cada dato que había compartido con ella mientras la entrenaba. El resto del equipo estaba muy seguro de ella, mucho más seguro de lo que ella misma se sentía en ese momento. Se cambió en los camerinos con Ginny, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras esto ocurría, Ginny parecía muy feliz, como si no fuera a suceder nada y Tori la envidiaba mucho por ello. Reunió al equipo como toda una profesional, en ausencia de Harry todos habían votado y estaban de acuerdo a que ella tomara el lugar de capitana del equipo mientras su verdadero capitán estaba ausente.

En equipo caminaron hasta el estadio, todos en silencio, concentrándose en el juego que tenían por delante. Tori cerró los ojos por unos instantes y tomó una gran boconada de aire para calmar sus nervios. Los abre cuando Ginny da la orden y todos se suben a sus escobas y se aferran a ellas con determinación, en segundos todos vuelvan entrando al estadio y son recibidos por los gritos de todos sus compañeros de casa. Tori da un par de vueltas alrededor del estadio, siente que no puede más en ese momento, porque escucha todas esas horribles cosas que los alumnos le gritan, no todos están felices con su presencia en el equipo y ella sentía su corazón demasiado roto para poder sobrevivir. Deseo que George estuviera allí para abrazarla una vez más y darle el apoyo verdadero que necesitaba. Pero aun dolía ser la chica tirada en el suelo con despreció, estaba segura que George no hubiera venido a ese partido de todas formas. Con ambas manos se aferra a su nueva firebolt para no caerse, tan pronto y como recibió las noticias se volvió prácticamente loco y le compró a su hija una de las mejores escobas que había a la medida de ella. Tori sabía que entre los gritos de apoyo estaban los de su padre y sus hermanas, pero Tori ni siquiera quería buscarlos con la mirada para no ponerse más nerviosa. Sirius Black estaba tan emocionado que hasta había olvidado regañar a Harry y había llevado a sus dos gemelas para demostrarles lo que ellas podían hacer con las escobas en un par de años. Recuerda las palabras de Harry cuando la snicth es liberada, va a ganar ese juego por ella y en ese momento se decide a concentrarse solo en el juego. Ya no habría más George Weasley en su vida porque ella estaba segura que él ya no lo quería. Cuando el partido inició ella solo pensaba en ganar, no miró al público, solo escuchaba de vez en cuando lo que decían imaginando rostro. Como cuando escuchaba el león de luna o a alguien más gritando, o el comentario del juego. Pero si hubiera sido un poco más observadora, hubiera notado que escondido entre las galerías, un pelirrojo la apoyaba en silencio.

...

* * *

Harry estaba ansioso, debe admitir que el castigo que Snape le había puesto hubiera sido atrayente para él si su equipo de Quiddicth no estuviera jugando afuera. Aunque Snape pensara que sus papás, Sirius y James en palabras concretas, fueran unos ineptos por haber hecho todas esas cosas, Harry veía mucho en él de una combinación perfecta entre Sirius y James. Admiraba mucho a esos dos hombres por diferentes razones. Recordar todas las travesuras que habían hecho en sus años escolares era muy bueno, pero de verdad hubiera preferido al menos estar en las gradas gritándole a Tori si no lo dejaban jugar a él.

Estaba seguro que el reloj en la pared avanzaba con más lentitud de lo común y no estaba seguro si es que Snape lo había hechizado para poder torturarlo. Las dos horas más lentas habían pasado cuando Snape le dijo que ya podía marcharse, salió prácticamente corriendo, los pasillos estaban vacios y si él no estaba equivocado el partido ya debió de haber acabado. Así que solo le quedaba una opción, ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí es donde todos se reunían, si habían ganado seguro encontraría a todos celebrando y si habían perdido, era costumbre que todos estarían allí juntos. Corrió sin fijarse en nada hasta que estuvo frente al retrato de la dama gorda, quién lo vio con picardía cuando vio la ansiedad de Harry porque abriera la puerta y lo dejara entrar. Si Harry no llevara tanto apuro, estaba seguro que el retrato tardó más de lo común en abrirse o quizás la Dama Gorda estaba haciéndolo para hacerlo sufrir aun más. Sintió un alivió increíble cuando escuchó todo el bullicio de la fiesta dentro, dos pares de brazos lo jalaron hasta dentro, poco podía entender Harry sobre los detalles que los demás le estaban dando sobre el juego, la buena decisión que había tomado en su reemplazo y lo buen capitán que era debido a ello. No importaba de verdad lo que estaban diciendo, lo importante era que habían ganado. Ron y Tori hicieron el camino en medio de todos los Gryffindor hacia él, Tori saltó sobre él y lo apretó en un abrazo que casi hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, para Harry era como si las dos gemelas saltaran sobre él.

-Ganamos -le dijo Tori en medio de su propia emoción, porque ella aun no lo podía creer -gracias -añadió, porque de todos era el primero que había creído en ella para poder jugar ese día y se hace a un lado mientras Ron le da detalles verdaderos de que fue lo que ocurrió en el juego.

Por último llega Ginny, que lo abraza un poco menos fuerte que Tori, Harry no lo piensa y quizás Ginny tampoco, porque el momento los lleva y los dos unen sus labios en un beso. Un silencio macabro se hace a su alrededor y es por ello que los dos adolescentes sienten el peso de lo que están haciendo. Harry busca a Ron con la mirada, ve el rostro atónito de su mejor amigo y en segundos cambia, para sí alivió y Ron se encoge de hombros. Se escuchan silbidos alrededor y la fiesta se reanuda, Hermione llama la atención de Ron en el momento adecuado. Harry abraza a Ginny y le deja un beso en la frente, al fin libre de estar con ella cuando quiera.

...

* * *

La noche había avanzado bastante, Ron, Tori y Hermione esperaban que Harry regresara de su reunión con Dumbledore. La mayoría de las noches en las que se reunía con el director no regresaba tan tarde y los tres siempre lo esperaban para recibir las noticias frescas en el momento en el que Harry regresara. Hermione terminaba sus deberes, desde tercer año ninguno sabía cuántas clases llevaba Hermione, sabía que podían ser el doble de lo que cada uno de ellos estaba llevando, como también habían aprendido a dejarla hacer sus deberes en momentos como ese. Ron y Tori jugaban un partido de ajedrez mágico. Cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió y Harry entró por ella con rapidez, no les dijo nada a sus amigos solo corrió hacia su habitación dejando a los tres bastante confundidos. Harry bajó minutos después, le arrojó a Ron un viejo calcetín que Ron mira con un poco de desprecio, pero no lo arroja, solo mira a su mejor amigo extrañado.

-Dumbledore dijo que me llevaría con él, se supone que vine por mi capa -explica Harry bastante agitado -ese es el Felix Felicis -dice señalando el calcetín que le da a Ron, saca el mapa del merodeador y se lo entrega a Tori -vigilen a Malfoy, sin Dumbledore en el castillo no sabemos lo que puede hacer capaz. Llamen Luna, Neville o quien sea, ellos les ayudarán. Si las cosas se ponen feas, compartan la poción y no se olviden de darle un poco a Ginny.

-¡Espera! ¿No necesitarás tú la poción? -intervino Hermione antes de que Harry echara a correr.

Harry se encoge de hombros -estaré con Dumbledore, estaré bien.

-Ten cuidado -le dice Tori antes de que Harry salga corriendo lejos de la sala común. Cuando la noche avanzó lo suficiente y ya ningún mortífago vivo quedaba en el castillo, Ginny y Tori se vieron caminando entre la multitud de alumnos que ya habían logrado salir de su sala común y ver todo lo que había ocurrido. Todos contemplaban el cuerpo sin vida de su director y como Harry Potter no se despegaba de él de ninguna manera, a pesar de todos los ruegos de Hagrid no podían moverlo. Tori mira a su hermano y se queda sin palabras, puede ver el dolor en su rostro y no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado, pero definitivamente debe de ser peor que lo que ella y los demás vivieron en Hogwarts. Ginny y ella después de todo solo tenían algunos rasguños y estaban bastante sucias -ve por él Ginny -pide Tori dándose la vuelta y regresando a la enfermería, donde deberían de estar.

Ginny se acerca hasta Harry, lo abraza y busca su mano, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él y como un autómata, Harry se deja llevar por esa cálida y fina piel que conoce bien. Hasta que llega a la enfermería donde todos están esperando, un silencio más grande su puede escuchar, el canto del fénix que se despide de Albus Dumbledore.

_**Importante: **__**si se fijan tengo exactamente 191 reviews o comentarios, de los cuales tengo que agradecer enormemente, estoy tan feliz que voy a dejarles este pequeño regalo. No voy a actualizar hasta que reciba los 9 comentarios más que me hacen falta para alcanzar los 200, pero esas 9 personas podrán preguntar lo que quieran de la historia y yo con gusto se los responderé. Además el que me del 200 tendrá el privilegio no solo de hacer sus pregunta, sino de escoger cualquier cosa que quiera que pase en los próximos capítulos. Acepto desde la petición más extraña como matar a Percy en lugar de Fred o que James y Lily revivan, hasta las más simples como quiero mi dedicación del capítulo o extiende la historia hasta algún punto específico. Les recomiendo que no pidan que George y Tori estén juntos de regreso, porque el esperado reencuentro ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo. Les advierto **__**NO PIENSO ACTUALIZAR SIN LLEGAR A LOS 200.**_

_**Dejará Harry a Ginny en el funeral de Dumbledore?**_

_**Lo siento mucho, pero me parece que con Dumbledore vivo las cosas se podían pones muy fáciles, pero prometo no matar a nadie más que no valga la pena.**_

_**Qué**__** razones dará George por haber dejado a Tori y por verla en secreto en su torneo?**_

_**Estará Sirius dispuesto a dejar que Harry vaya en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes?**_

_**Hasta la próxima y espero con ansias saber de ustedes. **_


	33. Despedidas

**_Hola a todos, quiero darles las gracias por la cantidad increíble de comentarios que conseguí la ultima vez, de verdad jamas pense que pudiera a gustar tanto esta historia y por ello mes esmeré en sta actualización. Hasta ha sido el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito para esta historia y estoy muy emocionada porque lo lean y sean tan buenos como la ultima vez y me den mas comentarios. Besos y abrazoa a todos, procure contestar todos sus comentarios, espero que no me haya faltado ninguno y si pideron algo, se veran sorprendidos de que lo encontrarán aqui o mas adelante. GRACIAS!_**

* * *

Despedidas

Cuando el canto del fénix desapareció, Harry volvió a tomar un poco de conciencia en sí mismo. Fue hasta ese momento, que sus ojos se posaron en la ventana, que entendió que Dumbledore de verdad ya no regresaría, al igual que la hermosa ave fénix en la que todos se habían concentrado en escuchar. Había un dolor horrible dentro de sí mismo, porque su director estaba muerto y él no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo. Una marca de desprecio contra Severus Snape, él sabía que Snape no era bueno como lo aparentaba, era solo él, Harry quien tenía el poder de detenerlo y no pudo, ahora Dumbledore estaba muerto. Aprieta los puños de pura impotencia y es en ese momento que determina que Ginny ya no lo tiene tomado de la mano, la busca con la mirada y Ginny le regala una sonrisa tierna y de mucha compasión, como si pudiera leer todo el dolor que Harry está sintiendo en sus ojos esmeralda. Al menos no lamenta la muerte de nadie y su poción de la suerte ha servido y todos sus amigos están allí, en silencio, sentados. Nadie aun podía comprender como un mago como Dumbledore podía haber sido vencido tan fácilmente.

Harry es ajeno a la conversación que tienen todos los demás, recobrando todos los hechos que habían ocurrido para cada quién. Pocos trataron de hablarle, preguntarle como había ocurrido aquella horrible tragedia, pero Ron, Hermione o Tori, que estaban más cerca de él, intervenían para que él no pudiera contestar algo. Los tres conocían perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Harry, al no saber ni ellos mismos como ayudarle, estaban de acuerdo en dejarlo solo en ese momento. Molly, Arthur y Sirius entran a la habitación en ese momento, la pareja Weasley corren a ver a Bill, que es el más dañado en ese momento. Sirius camina directo a su hijo y pasando desapercibido por la mayoría de los presentes se detiene en frente de Harry. Harry levanta sus ojos levemente del suelo, mira a su papá con desesperación, Sirius le sonríe con tristeza a su hijo, no tiene que decirle nada, se enteró de las noticias y primero estaba seguro que regañaría a Harry por haberse ido sin permiso con el director y armar toda una revolución en su colegio. Pero no era la primera vez que se tragaba sus regaños y estos mismos se convertían en otra cosa cuando recordaba que tonterías como esas él las hacía de joven, con James a su lado, si él es el hombre que es ahora debido a eso, entonces Harry solo necesita algo de apoyo con su vida. Harry se inclina lentamente hasta que su cabeza cae en el pecho de Sirius y sus manos se enrollan abrazando al hombre que consideraba su padre. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry, chocando entre sus anteojos y la túnica de su papá. Sirius lo abrazó con fuerza, ahogando los sollozos de Harry con él, con una mirada de lado vio a Tori, su hija los observaba preocupados desde la cama contigua, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero pudo asentir a su papá de que ella estaba bien y que debía quedarse con Harry. Este último se sentía de lo más culpable en ese momento, todos los que conocían y quería parecían morir de uno a uno por estar cerca de él. Tenía miedo de que algo parecido ocurriera con su padre en ese momento por estar abrazándolo, por toda su familia adoptiva que lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé. Pero aunque estaba seguro de que debía correr y alejarse de ellos aunque todo su corazón se partiera, en ese momento a quien más necesitaba era a sus padres, a su familia. Y la única razón por la que él era un niño normal era gracias a los Black. Se prometió en ese momento, que pasara lo que pasara, él iba a vengar cada muerte que había ocurrido por su culpa y que además se juraba que nadie más moriría a costa de él. Muchos menos su familia. Respiró profundo y se limpió el rostro en la ropa de su padre, aunque a Sirius no le dio importancia a tal hecho. Cuando se alejó un poco de él, Harry tenía una nariz roja pero muy pocos signos de que había llorado.

-Bebe esto -pidió Sirius entregándole un vaso de la enfermería, Harry lo aceptó con manos temblorosas y no preguntó que era, solo lo bebió de una sola vez. Se sintió increíblemente cansado en ese momento, su cuerpo pesaba de más, lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormido fue la gentil sonrisa de Sirius, que a su lado le removió las gafas y le revolvió el cabello.

Dormir, le sienta bien, cuando ya estaba despierto se sintió increíblemente descansado. No supo cuanto durmió y no se atrevió si quiera a preguntar cuánto era, Sirius lo esperaba al pie de la cama, le entregó ropa nueva y lo dejó comer algo. La realidad ya había caído en su corazón y en su mente, como si al dormir su cerebro lo hubo analizado y procesado con detenimiento. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar ni de lamentarse por nada, estaba seguro de lo que su corazón le pedía y de lo que debía de hacer, aunque doliera. Sirius observó preocupado, pero no dijo nada cuando vio que Harry ya estaba de regreso a su normalidad, aunque era duro para él entregarle la ropa negra para que los dos salieran al patio de la escuela a darle su último adiós a Dumbledore. Más que nada no quería empujarlo a hacer algo y si su hijo le decía en ese instante que quería irse, é lo llevaría lo más lejos posible. Aunque esas eran probabilidades muy extrañas, porque Harry caminó al lado de Sirius fuera de Hogwarts, con la frente en alto, como si no se hubiera desmoronado la noche que cree fue la anterior. Se une a Hermione, Tori, Ron y Ginny en las primeras filas, sintiendo muchas miradas que se posan sobre él y su cerebro reacciona con cosas que de seguro deben de estar diciendo. Ginny toma su mano de nuevo y se olvida de los demás, para él está ella a su lado y nadie más. Cuando se ajusta a la calidez de la pequeña mano en la suya, Harry se atreve a mirar un poco a los lados, la mayoría de la Orden están allí, además de los alumnados de Hogwarts, gente que no conoce y es muy extraña, la familia Weasley, completa aunque cada quien por su lado. Una sonrisa se arranca de los labios de Harry por primera vez, al ver lo perfectamente comportadas que están sus hermanitas menores, nunca las había visto tan serias para algo y solo se ríe de imaginar que cosa habrán tenido que hacer sus padres para que las niñas estén así. Siempre es bueno escuchar que sus padres regañan a un par más que no sea él y Tori, su sonrisa se convierte un poco más grande cuando sus pensamientos se reorganizan y recuerda lo afortunado que es por tener una familia, las dos gemelas tomadas de la mano y de vestidos negros idénticos se lo recuerdan. La muerte de Dumbledore le viene a recordar todo, que él no es un simple chico, es Harry Potter, su vida es simple porque tiene personas a su alrededor que lo aman, ahora debe protegerlas a toda costa y deshacerse de Voldemort él mismo.

Muy poco le prestó atención a las palabras o a los actos de funeral, Harry estaba más concentrado en como haría para irse de casa e ir en busca de los Horcruxes, solo. Se soltó de la mano de Ginny en determinado momento, pidiéndole un tiempo a solas a Ginny, si iba a huir no quería que lo vincularan tanto a ella, así Ginny estaría segura. Caminó lejos de la multitud, sabía perfectamente que aun no podía marcharse, al menos no hasta que tuviera 17 y pudiera hacer magia legalmente. Pero eso no le impedía a Harry comenzar a planear en donde empezaría su búsqueda, si aun le faltaba mucho que recorrer. Se detiene, cuando ve que sus dos amigos y hermana caminan hasta él. Con Ron en medio y las dos a sus lados parecen que su mejor amigo es su guardaespaldas, los tres vienen hablando sobre algo y se detiene cuando están cerca de él.

-Sabemos lo que estás pensando y queremos que sepas que no irás solo -es lo primero que dice Hermione en un tono levemente autoritario.

-¿Cómo es que saben qué...? -intenta preguntar Harry mirando a los tres, porque en las miradas de Ron y Tori le decían que estaban completamente de acuerdo con Hermione.

Ron se encoje de hombros y sonríe en uno de sus ademanes nerviosos -somos tus mejores amigos y los únicos que saben lo que estabas haciendo con Dumbledore.

-Son muchos Horcruxes para una sola persona -añade Tori segura de lo que estaba hablando -además piénsalo, necesitarás de nuestras brillantes mentes -dice señalándose a ella y a Hermione.

-Y de alguna manera veremos en que encaja Ron en todo eso -bromea Hermione ganándose una mala mirada instantánea de Ron, aunque los cuatro se juntan a reír al mismo tiempo -te ataremos y veremos que no vayas a ningún lado si no nos dejas ir contigo. ¡Y sabes que puedo hacerlo! -concluyó Hermione cuando todos habían dejado de reírse.

Harry lo considera de verdad, pero eso rompe con todas las decisiones que él estaba tomando. Los ponía en peligro a ellos, pero tenían razón, él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer esa búsqueda solo, y no conocía a un par de mentes que pudieran ayudarle más que Tori y Hermione. Y Ron, no tenía que buscarle que hacer, era su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, harían todo el uno por el otro -está bien, iremos todos juntos -asegura Harry sonriendo una vez más, quizás no podía excluirse del todo y si tenía que escoger compañeros para su misión suicida, eran ellos tres.

...

* * *

Harry estaba acostado en su cama, aun tenía los anteojos puestos aunque la luz de la habitación estaba apagada, si él lo piensa ese era uno de los veranos más difíciles que había pasado. Ingeniando con Tori que hacer y que no para seguir con su búsqueda, de algo estaban seguros los dos, ninguno regresaría al colegio ese año. Afuera llovía y una parte de la habitación se iluminaba con la claridad de la calle que entraba por la ventana y alguno que otro relámpago. Él estaba preocupado por el único pendiente que les quedaba, hablar con sus padres. Tanto Tori como él estaban de acuerdo de que si ellos dos iban a irse, entonces su familia debería de quedar en el mejor lugar posible, porque les gustara o no, ambos se irían.

-Harry, ¿Estás despierto? -pregunta Tori desde él otro lado de la habitación donde estaba su cama, sorprendiendo a Harry quien creía que Tori se había dormido hace horas. Harry enciende la lámpara de la mesa de noche que divide sus dos camas, dando a entender que él en efecto estaba despierto. Tori se levanta de su cama con cuidado y se acuesta al lado de Harry -estuve pensando sobre mi cumpleaños -inició ella un poco dudosa y Harry no entendía con exactitud qué quería decirle ni porque estaba nerviosa al hablar con él sobre ello -se que quieres irte justo después de que cumplas años y que no podrás hacerlo porque prometimos todos estar en la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que partirás un día después -continua Tori y Harry asiente mirando al techo de su casa, con el ceño fruncido pensando el punto que su hermana quería tratar -si haces bien los cálculos, para la boda de ellos, aun faltarían dos días más para mi cumpleaños -y en ese punto, Harry entiende porque Tori está tan nerviosa al decirle todo aquello.

Harry siente que se le seca la boca sin necesidad y su rostro se gira a ver a su hermana con preocupación -Tori yo nunca quise dejarte, no son mis intenciones en lo absoluto -añade con rapidez nervioso, porque sus palabras son ciertas, pero lamentablemente si espera más tiempo no podrán irse. Hay una parte en su interior que desea que Tori se quede con estas nuevas noticias, porque Sirius nunca necesitó decirle que tenía que cuidar de su pequeña hermana, para Harry ese era un instinto y por ello deseaba que ella se quedara, aunque no planeado todo pensando eso. Pero también sabía que sin ella, su búsqueda no sería lo mismo.

-Lo sé Harry -asegura Tori con rapidez y la ve sonreír con tristeza -en un principio pensaba solo recordártelo y que cambiáramos todo. Pero no puedo Harry, si te quedas un día más será más difícil de salir de aquí, porque estarán esperando a que regreses a Hogwarts. No digo que estoy disidiendo de una vez por todas que no iré contigo, porque lo haré si tengo la oportunidad, solo quiero que sepas, que si tienen que irse sin mí, puedes hacerlo -concluye y Harry puede notar que esa es una decisión muy difícil para ella.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, en un principio no sabe que decirle exactamente -veremos cómo surgen las cosas ¿Está bien? -Tori está de acuerdo con él en eso y ve a Harry soltar un suspiro de resignación y cansancio -¿Qué harás si no logras irte con nosotros?

-Aun no lo sé y eso me asusta un poco -responde Tori con sinceridad mordiéndose el labio inferior -no iré a Hogwarts de eso estoy segura, se mucho sobre lo que piensas hacer y creo que eso sería muy riesgoso. Quizás me quede con la Orden o algo así, de todas formas creo que deberíamos hablar con papá y mamá y hacerles creer que realmente iremos juntos, de lo contrario no querrán irse a un lugar más seguro.

-Ojala todos se fueran Tori, no quiero que nadie más muera -comentó Harry con un nudo en su garganta, Tori no dijo nada porque en el fondo ella también deseaba lo mismo y entendía que Harry tenía varias muertes que él mismo creía que eran por su culpa -Tengo que terminar con Ginny, no me lo perdonaría si le hacen daño porque es mi novia. Tori no se... ¿Qué harías tú? -preguntó realmente desesperado.

-Me despediría -respondió Tori sin pensarlo dos veces, cosa que asombró a Harry, que se llevó a imaginar que su hermana no solo decía eso por él y su novia, pero no se atreve a decirle algo más si ella no ha hablado de ello hasta ese momento -le diría cuanto significa para mí y que por eso tenias que rogarle que todo sea un secreto. Porque si todo sale bien, cuando regreses estarás con ella.

Harry guarda silencio después de las palabras de Tori, eso tiene mucho mejor sentido que terminar con Ginny y sabe que ella lo entendería, lo cual lo deja bastante complacido con esa decisión -Esta es nuestra despedida ¿Verdad? -preguntó Harry de repente, pensando en que si tenía que irse al día siguiente Tori entendería sus razones. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Tori, era la primera vez que los dos iban a separarse para hacer algo así, Harry vio que sus ojos grises se miraban aun más acuosos y que ella probablemente se contenía muchas más lágrimas, lo cual solo le deja lugar a Tori de poder asentir como respuesta -sabes, la última vez que dormimos en la misma cama fue porque estaba lloviendo y tenías miedo de los truenos.

-Y tú estabas tan dormido que ni siquiera podías escucharlos hasta que yo te caí encima, creo que teníamos como cinco años -prosiguió Tori riendo un poco y limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

-Siempre serás mi hermana Tori, pase lo que pase -dice Harry levantando su mano en el aire, ofreciéndosela a ella.

-Y tú siempre serás mi hermano Potter, pase lo que pase -repitió Tori poniendo su mano en la de su hermano. Y los dos se sonrieron ante ese pequeño y grandioso pacto que habían hecho desde muy pequeños, porque si Sirius Black nunca se separaba de James Potter como su hermano, entonces Harry y Tori serían hermanos al igual que sus padres -Buenas noches Harry -dice Tori metiéndose en las sábanas de Harry y acomodándose de un lado, podían compartir habitación pero Sirius se había asegurado de que los dos tuvieran sus comodidades, como una cama muy grande.

Harry apaga la lámpara y se acomoda al tiempo en el que da un bostezo, se quita los lentes y los deja en la mesa de noche -buenas noches Tori.

...

* * *

-Queremos hablar con ustedes -soltó Harry al terminar su desayuno junto a Tori, cuatro palabras que había estado pensando desde que se levantó, porque no tenía ni idea como empezar aquella conversación y se había imaginado todos los finales posibles. Tori a su lado está igual de nerviosa, pero los dos estaban más que seguros que tenían que tratar ese tema pronto. Kathy y Sirius intercambian una mirada, ninguno de sus dos chicos se levantan de la silla del comedor, signo para sus padres que están sumamente nerviosos por algo, los dos miran expectantes para saber qué es lo que les van a decir -Dumbledore me dejó una misión antes de morir y...nos vamos a ir nada más tengamos 17 -continuó Harry titubeando un poco, pero llenado directamente a lo que quería decir.

Sirius y Kathy guardaron silencio de la pura impresión que se habían llevado con las directas palabras de su hijo mayor -¿Qué se van? -repite Sirius riendo como si su hijo acababa de decir alguna broma. A su lado, Kathy no se rio ni dijo nada, porque ella si había entendido que las palabras de Harry, ella pone una mano en el brazo de Sirius y niega levemente con la cabeza, asegurándole que las palabras de Harry eran ciertas -Dumbledore les dejó una misión. ¿Qué misión? -prosiguió Sirius con tono serio y mirada severa.

-No podemos decírtelo papá, no se lo diremos a nadie -repuso Harry con un poco de miedo.

-Harry esto no tiene sentido alguno, como es que Dumbledore les confió algo solo a ustedes teniendo a la Orden a su disposición -intervino Kathy usando su razón antes de que Sirius comenzara a gritar blasfemias, su instinto maternal no le permitía acceder a lo que sus dos hijos decían.

-¡Exacto! -gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie sintiendo que la sangre hervía en su interior -yo no los cuide a ustedes dos por todo este tiempo para que vayan a su muerte solo porque sí, yo no les daré permiso.

-No estamos pidiendo permiso -dijo Harry con mayor seguridad de la que había hablado en toda la conversación -tengo que ir les guste o no, solo puedo ser yo.

-Y Yo no voy a dejar que vaya solo -apoyó Tori ante la mirada estupefacta de Sirius -esta es una advertencia, queremos estar seguros de que cuando nos vayamos, estarán en un lugar en donde la guerra no los alcance. Hay una guerra allí afuera y nosotros dos seremos parte de ella, pero estamos seguros que por nosotros no deben pagar ustedes.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, Sirius intenta decir algo pero él habla antes -yo estoy muy agradecido por ser parte de esta familia y si esto es lo único que me queda no quiero que mueran como mis padres -Sirius niega con la cabeza y se pasa una mano por su cabella en un signo de desesperación, le había prometido a James cuidar de Harry y esa no era el mejor forma de hacerlo. Kathy está entre el llanto y la desesperación, porque puede admitir que sus hijos luchen, pero no que los empujen lejos a ellos -mamá una vez me dijiste que si no hacia estas cosas no sería el niño que ayudaste a criar, no sería Harry Potter. No podía perdonarme perder a otro par de padres más -rogó y para sorpresa de Sirius, Kathy asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a la petición de su hijo. Harry se levanta y abraza a su mamá -gracias -susurra al momento en el que Kathy le devuelve su abrazo. Sirius gruñe al otro lado, sentándose en una silla vencido, si Kathy ya dijo que si, era muy difícil que él pudiera hacer valer su punto en no dejarlos ir. Se sorprenden cuando siente los brazos de Tori que se enredan en su cuello y le besan la mejilla, relajándolo tan solo poco -no te preocupes, la voy a cuidar -dice mirando en dirección a Tori, quien le roda los ojos y hacen sonreír a Sirius -pensamos, bueno a Tori se le ocurrió...

-Que sería mejor que se fueran con los tíos y la abuela a América -continuó Tori -es lo más lejos que pueden estar.

-Encontraremos el lugar -decidió Sirius compartiendo una mirada con Kathy que sonríe gentilmente, no podía evitar que de todas formas los chicos tenían razón y las gemelas debían de estar a salvo, con alguien que las cuide siempre.

...

* * *

En los días que siguieron Kathy y Sirius planearon todo lo necesario para que cada quien se quedara en un lugar seguro, los cuatro le llamaban la ultima mudanza y para las dos pequeñas gemelas eran vacaciones que tomarían. Harry y Tori por su lado recogieron nuevamente sus cosas y estuvieron listos para cualquier cosa, Sirius se había puesto muy misterioso y no les dijo hasta el final que acabarían sus días antes de sus cumpleaños en la casa de los Weasley. Por lo que ellos entendían, tanto su papá, mamá y hermana se irían tal y como Tori lo había pensado. Al fin todos se vieron reunidos en la habitación principal, para una última despedida, Harry sentía que en ese momento su corazón se partía, pero sabía que ya no tenía razones exactas para vivir si se quedaba con los que habían ocupado el lugar de sus padres hace casi diecisiete años ya. Cuando Sirius anunció que era hora, Harry movió la cabeza para dejar de pensar y ver a la realidad de nuevo.

Aprovechándose de que Tori hablaba con sus dos padres, Harry camina hasta la cama y se pone en cuclillas, donde Lily y Lyra están sentadas con dos idénticos pucheros en los labios. Desde que les habían dicho que iban de vacaciones las dos se habían puesto muy contentas, pero al enterarse de que ninguno de sus dos hermano iban con ellas sabían que lo divertido había terminado -no estén tristes -pide Harry mirándolas a las dos con la mejor sonrisa que les puede dar en ese momento -voy a extrañarlas mucho. ¿Recuerdan bien todas las travesuras que les enseñé? -las dos niñas asunten al mismo tiempo -¡Genial! Se van a divertir mucho -les asegura abriendo sus brazos para que las dos lo abracen y lo hagan caer al suelo como es de costumbre. Lily y Lyra dejan un beso en cada mejilla de Harry antes de separase de él e ir con Tori.

Harry se levanta del suelo, Kathy está de pie sonriendo de lado y con los brazos abiertos para que Harry se acerque hasta ella -ven aquí -pide ella haciendo que Harry de un par de pasos y esté frente a ella. Con las manos en una caricia en el rostro de Harry, Kathy contempla a su hijo con ternura y amor -mírate, ya eres todo un hombre -admite con orgullo cuando una lágrima resbala de sus ojos sin querer, lo aprieta en un abrazo en el que Harry nunca pensó que su madre poseía tanta fuerza -Harry James Potter, más te vale que te cuides mi niño -Harry asiente y sin querer él estaba llorando también, se limpia las lágrimas y siente las manos de Tori que abrazan uno de sus brazos cuando se separa de Kathy. Esta última se acerca a Sirius y sin decir nada más lo besa de lleno en los labios -cuida bien de mis hijos -lo amenaza antes de ir a en busca de sus dos hijas para desaparecer con ellas.

-¿Porqué no te fuiste con ellas? -preguntó Tori un poco dudosa cuando ve que Sirius aun está allí, pensando en que tal vez tendrían problemas con ese hecho.

-Soy miembro de la Orden no me mires así -repuso Sirius indignado haciendo reír tanto a Harry como a Tori -hasta que ustedes dos puedan usar su magia, la Orden los ubicará en sus nuevos cuarteles, en La Madriguera -continua solemnemente con sus palabras, aunque le duela ya tiene muy sabido que no podrá intervenir -vengan abajo y les explicaremos todo -concluyó liderando el camino fuera de la habitación hasta su sala.

Harry y Tori lo siguen, en su pequeña sala de estar ya hay un número de personas congregadas. Allí están Ron y Hermione, que los saludan a los dos como se debe, también está el señor Weasley, Fred, George, Kinsley, Remus, Ojo Loco Moody, Bill, Fleur, Mundungus, Hagrid y Tonks. Que en seguida le explican a Harry lo que han planeado para evitar que conozcan su ubicación exacta. A Harry todo eso no le gusta para nada, no está de acuerdo en que todos arriesguen su vida por él. Ya ha hecho mucho al aceptar a Ron, Hermione y Tori con él, pero la idea que tienen es descabellada, incluso él mismo puede encontrarle un par de errores en ese plan, pero calla, porque todos están decididos y lo obligarán a hacerlo si es necesario. En fila cada uno y a la orden de Ojo Loco Moody todos los jóvenes se preparan para tomar la poción multijugos que les daría la idéntica apariencia exacta de Harry.

-No tú pequeña Black, para eso trajimos un reemplazo -detiene Moody a Tori antes de que se separe del lado de Harry, empujando a Mundungus con el resto de los chicos, que miran con cierta desconfianza la poción multijugos que Remus les está pasando de las propias manos de Moody. Cuando hay siete Harry Potter mirándolos de regreso, Moody comienza a sacar ropa idéntica y anteojos de una bolsa, en momentos todos lucen iguales y Harry está seguro que nunca verá nada más extraño en toda su vida -bien, Ron irás con Tonks -comenzó explicando Moody las parejas para que cada quién se acomodara, Ron caminó hasta Tonks un poco inconforme -Harry con Hagrid -Harry a esto solo asintió -Bill y Fleur irán juntos -dijo con una mueca de despreció, como si no le gustaba esa decisión pero ya no podía cambiarla -Hermione con Kingsley -esta accedió sin decir nada o aparentar molestia -Fred con tú padre. Ahora Black tienes una escoba como la de Potter ¿No? -Tori asiente como respuesta pero presiente que lo que está por pasar no le va a gustar -perfecto George irás con Lupin y Sirius en la escoba de ella, será muy obvio que los ataque a ustedes si la llevan a ella también, por eso asigno a dos protectores. ¿De acuerdo? -todos asintieron, excepto Tori que maldijo entre dientes y solo Harry pudo escucharla, pensaba que era la primera vez que la escuchaba maldecir.

Se reúnen en el jardín, cada quién con su respectivo protector, Tori le entrega la escoba a George y cuando sube tras él y tiene que colocar sus manos en su cintura al menos agradece que George tenga la apariencia de Harry. Aunque siente que sus mejillas tornan color cuando su padre y tío se posicionan a sus lados, sintiéndose contradecida al tener que estar al lado de él. Cuando Moody da la cuenta para que todos salgan, Tori se encuentra aferrándose lo más fuerte que puede de su torso. La velocidad de la escoba era bastante como para dejar atrás a Remus y a Sirius, pero no lo suficiente para perderse de los mortífagos que venían tras ellos y que pronto los rodearon.

-Vayan los distraeremos -ordenó Sirius mientras George maniobraba la escoba entre esperar a los demás o marcharse, podía ayudarlos, pero también sabía que no podía meterse de lleno en un duelo con alguien si tenía a Tori aferrándose a él.

George asiente levemente con la cabeza, Tori se agarra con muchísima más fuerza en ese momento y ve que George saca su varita y comienza a lanzar a varios mortífagos que han logrado llegar hasta ellos -no uses tu varita -dice George en un gruñido pensando en cómo liberarse de esa situación y sabía que si ella hacia magia podía meterse a grandes problemas. En medio de giros bruscos, George mira hacia atrás y se siente aliviado de que al fin no ve a nadie, se inclina un poco para ganar más velocidad cuando de la nada, un mortífago les sale de frente. George lanza un hechizo y el mortífago cae como piedra al suelo, pero no es tan rápido para reaccionar una vez más cuando Tori grita su nombre. Severus Snape está tras ellos y aunque doble su mano no podrá lanzar un hechizo para detener a Snape, su instinto lo hace girar la escoba para recibir el impacto del hechizo en lugar de ella y lanza el hechizo tarde a su contrincante aunque Snape ya no está frente a ellos.

Tori reacciona de inmediato al ver la sangre que corre por el hombro de George, cruza sus brazos con fuerza por los costados manteniéndolo en la escoba y aferrando la misma. Es gracias a ella que llegan hasta el punto de seguridad y los dos caen en el suelo con pesadez, su poca fuerza ya no daba para poder sostener todo el cuerpo de George, que es pesado y bastante grande. Llora aunque no se da cuenta de ese detalle porque la salud de George le preocupa más que cualquier otra cosa -George, George por favor mírame, despierta, no te duermas -ruega tratando de ponerlo en pie, están en la casa de Moody y están a unos cuantos pasos de del traslador que los llevará a La Madriguera -George...- el pelirrojo abre los ojos con cierta dificultad, Tori lo empuja hacia arriba con todas las fuerzas que tiene, sostiene su cuerpo sobre el de ella y lo lleva hasta el traslador. Titubea unos segundos porque solo ellos dos están allí, pero sabe que no puede esperar más porque George no lo resistiría, además su papá y su tío si lograran llegar a La Madriguera sin ello. Toma la mano de George y la coloca junto con la de ella en el cepillo que los llevaría lejos y de momento todo se vuelve confuso. Tori cierra los ojos para no vomitar y ruega a cualquier divinidad que la esté escuchando que él viva, se aferra a su cuerpo una vez más, hasta que los dos caen al suelo. Escucha pasos a su alrededor, que le quitan el cuerpo de George de encima y que alguien la levanta del suelo, pero ella misma queda inconsciente en ese momento.

Sirius y Remus aparecen justo tras ellos, sanos y salvos y asombrados de lo que acababa de suceder con los dos jóvenes. Sirius sabía muy bien que su hija estaba bien y que estaba bien gracias a la persona que trató que se alejara de ella -curioso -dice más para sí mismo que para alguien más soltando un suspiro de cansancio, Remus lo mira dubitativo a si lado, esperando que su amigo se explique -el chico paso la prueba, él si la merece.

...

* * *

Tori recobró conciencia sintiendo un poco de ardor en la parte superior de su frente, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Molly sonreírle con ternura. Cerró los ojos una vez más y los apretó con fuerza, como si con esa mitigara el malestar, más que nada era cuando Molly ponía una cierta sustancia helada allí que dolía aun más.

-¿Estás bien, querida? -preguntó Molly con ese tono maternal que siempre poseía, una vez que Tori había abierto los ojos una vez más. Tori asintió con la cabeza cuando una duda entró en su mente: ¿Cómo está George? Pero Tori no tuvo tiempo para preguntar o decir algo, porque tan pronto y hubo asentido Molly continuó hablando -no te preocupes, es un rasguño tan pequeño que no se notará en tu hermoso rostro -Tori levanta su mano con esas palabras, la lleva directo a su frente para comprobar que era lo que Molly le estaba diciendo, pero detiene su mano en el aire diciendo -no querida, no te lo toques, le acabo de poner algo de medicina, haz sangrado mucho porque era parte del maleficio imperdonable que le dio a George -y diciendo el nombre de su hijo apuntó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde en un sillón opuesto a ellas estaba George recostado en el sillón. Ahora yo me iré a dormir, descanse mis niños -agregó dándole un beso en la frente a los dos, guiñándole un ojo a George que Tori no pudo notar dicho gesto.

Tan pronto como se hubieron quedado solos, Tori supo que no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida y tenía ansiedad extraña en su pecho. ¿Por qué George se había puesto entre un maleficio y ella? ¿Por qué aun estaba allí? ¿De verdad le importaba? Sabía que no era capaz de dejarla morir, pero tampoco entendía porque él tenía que morir por ella o sacrificarse como lo hizo, el horror de ver el estado en el que había quedado la hacía temblar. Se levantó aunque estaba mareada y no estaba segura si era por el golpe en su cabeza o porque George la tenía en ese estado. Se detiene cuando siente la mano de George deteniéndola para que no se vaya, sintiéndose mal ella no había podido avanzar mucho, cierra los ojos pero no se mueve y no dice nada.

-Victoria por favor quédate -rugó George casi en un susurro que hizo que Tori se estremeciera, reunió las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder darse la vuelta y encararlo a él. George estaba tan cerca de ella que tuvo que levantar la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, había una mezcla de enojo y dolor en sus ojos grises en ese momento -quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo? -pregunta Tori, nunca supo de verdad de dónde sacó la fuerza para decirle todo lo que le dijo en ese momento. Porque estuvo allí guardado durante mucho tiempo, incluso su voz se elevó más de lo debido y fue sin querer, estuvo llorando en determinado punto aunque no se dio cuenta hasta el final -ha pasado casi un año y lo único que me has dicho es no uses tu magia. ¿Qué diferencia tiene ahora? Terminaste conmigo con una carta George. ¡Una carta! -y se suelta de su agarre con desesperación -a mi me parece que desde ese momento no querías nada que ver conmigo si no te atreviste si quiera a decírmelo. No tienes que explicarme que no me querías cerca. No me interesa escuchar sobre lo demás, ya dolió mucho que me humillaran por tú culpa, créeme que quisiera olvidarme de todo eso.

-Pero yo no...¿Qué hice? -preguntó George confundido tratando de retenerla a su lado, pero ella ya había dado tres pasos para atrás -te amo -soltó como último recurso.

-¿Y cómo puedo creer en eso? -admitió Tori con toda sinceridad, quería creer que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero después de todo lo que había pasado por él, no sabía si quería o no engañarla de nuevo. George se queda sin palabras y ella aprovecha para caminar lo más rápido que puede y alejarse de él.

...

* * *

-Las chicas me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo -escuchó Harry que le decía la voz de Ginny a su espalda.

Harry se gira a verla y deja el trabajo que le han puesto para ayudar por la boda, Molly los ha tenido a todos increíblemente ocupados, aunque él no se queja, pues al menos lo dejan quedarse allí hasta que cumpla años y ya se han puesto de acuerdo en todos sus planes posibles para salir en una fecha determinada, incluso Hermione con un poco de ayuda de Tori, tienen todo listo para irse en cualquier instante en el que sea necesario. Pero a Harry solo le faltaba una cosa, dejar sus cosas claras con Ginny. Bajo las amenazas de Ron, que no quería que Harry hiciera algo para lastimar a Ginny, y la fiel ayuda de Hermione y Tori, una vez que tomó su decisión, solo tuvo que arreglar ese encuentro con su novia.

-Ginny, ya sabes que me iré pronto ¿No? -comenzó diciendo, porque no sabía con que tacto podía decir las cosas, de lo único que se quería asegurar es que ella estuviera a salvo. Ginny asintió, acercándose a él y mirándolo preocupada -de verdad no quiero dejarte y de todas las personas creo que sabes bien por qué debo de hacer esto. Por eso quiero que les digas a todos que ya no eres mi novia, nunca me perdonaría si te hacen algo y no quiero irme sin saber que estarás bien.

Ginny sonrió y terminó de acercarse hasta él y cruzando sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harry lo abraza, asiente contra su pecho y Harry le devuelve el abrazo besándola en la coronilla -esperaba que me dijeras algo así tarde o temprano, desde que me enteré de todo lo que papá y los demás hicieron para que Ron pudiera irse contigo. ¿Pero solo porque les digo a los demás eso no significa que sea cierto, verdad? -preguntó solo para asegurarse levantando la mirada.

-Serás mi novia si eso es lo que quieres, solo que... Será en secreto si no te importa -respondió Harry esperando que Ginny no se negara a ese hecho, porque sabía cómo era Ginny y podía negarse y asegurar que ella estaría bien. Harry ya lo había pensado y si ese era el caso, entonces él de verdad tenía que terminar su relación con Ginny.

-Serán tus términos, tú eres el héroe -le aseguro Ginny -solo sé un buen héroe y termina vivo al final -pidió, pero Harry no dijo nada y agradeció que Ginny se parara en sus puntillas y lo besara en los labios. Era difícil prometerle algo que sabía que no estaba en sus manos prometer, en ese momento, le daba miedo pensar en el futuro. La abrazó por un rato contra él, como tratando de memorizar cada momento y cada cosa que hacía de Ginny tan especial para él, porque de todas las cosas que extrañaría de su vida, ella sería la más importante.

...

* * *

Pasaba ya la media noche y Tori no podía lograr dormir, ese día Harry había cumplido sus diecisiete años ya, estaba decidido, un día después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Harry partiría. Habían recibido varios informes de la Orden, que los había llevado a tal decisión, el problema es que para Tori significaba que tendría que quedarse. Movía una snicth entre sus dedos, pero no cualquier Snicth, la snicth que Harry había atrapado en su primer partido de Quiddicth. Aun recordaba muy bien las palabras que Dumbledore había usado en su testamento:

_Para la señorita Victoria Black, le entrego la snicth que Harry Potter atrapó en su primer partido de __Quiddicth. Para que le recuerde el lazo que comparten como hermanos y la valentía necesaria para ganar un partido por él._

Tori se sonrío a sí misma, cuando el Ministro la había interrogado por aquella decisión en el testamento de su antiguo director, Tori había mentido y había dicho que la snitch que ella había capturado se había perdido. Aun no entendía cómo es que Dumbledore le dejaba algo a ella si al final no podía acompañar a Harry, quizás estaba destinada a hacer algo grandioso por aparte, o a unirse a Harry en el futuro. Tenía miedo y no tenía ni idea que iba a hacer, no podía quedarse allí, tarde o temprano vendrían a ver porque no regresó a Hogwarts. Pero la verdad es que no tenía a nadie y ahora estaba seguro de que tenía algo de valiente en su interior, sabía perfectamente que no podía irse con su madre. Era muy curioso como haber jugado ese simple partido de Quiddicth le había cambiado su forma de pensar, no es que se creyera más, pero al menos ya estaba segura que podía hacer muchas cosas. Siempre sería tímida, siempre tendría miedo, pero de esa guerra no iba a escapar, iba a pelear como todos los demás, aunque aun no supiera cómo hacerlo.

Guarda la snitch en el bolsillo de su pantalón, está casi a oscuras pues al ser tan tarde se ha ido a la sala para no poder despertar a nadie. Se sorprende un poco cuando ve una alta figura buscando cosas en la cocina desde donde está. En parte le resulta curioso cómo es que reconoce a la persona que está al otro lado, se comenzó a preguntar si había algo en su destino que tenía que cumplir con George, porque la vida se lo traía siempre de regreso. No podía alejarlo, se sentía tan sola en ese momento que no creía que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Además, lo había pensado todos los días, George se miraba arrepentido de verdad como aquella noche que había tratado de hablar con ella. Pero Tori no estaba arrepentida de las cosas que le había dicho, estaban allí dentro y solo era algo que tenía que hacer y se sorprendía de que en ese momento hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo. Y agregarle a todo eso, Ginny había asegurado de que George tenía cosas que ella tenía que escuchar, pero no podía negar que aun tenía miedo de tener que darle esa oportunidad, había dolido mucho y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Agregándole a eso, tenía que admitir que cuando él pronunció ese te amo, su mundo había dado un vuelco completo.

-La leche está al otro lado, si eso es lo que buscas -dijo Tori con voz suave, pero estaba segura que George la escuchó, más aún porque George dio un pequeño brinco de susto, Tori se mordió los labios para no reír.

George efectivamente toma el tarro de leche en el que Tori había estado pensando. Se acerca hasta ella con cuidado, como esperando a que ella le gritara o lo corriera, lo cual ella no podía culparlo en lo más mínimo -¿Qué haces despierta? -preguntó apoyándose en el otro extremo del sillón, sus ojos café la escaneaban a ella con curiosidad. Tori estaba segura que con eso George podía considerarla bipolar.

-No podía dormir -respondió Tori con simplicidad, recogió sus piernas en el sillón cuando vio que, lentamente, George se acerca un poco más y se atreve a sentarse en el mismo sillón también. Ella baja la mirada en su regazo, porque sabe que se ha sonrojado y en ocasiones quisiera que él no tuviera ese efecto en ella -lamento haberte gritado la otra noche o al menos debí haberte dado las gracias antes de hacerlo -le dijo al fin después de un tiempo, aunque aún no se atrevía a levantar la mirada para verlo.

-Estoy seguro que eso lo merezco, soy un idiota -admitió George que de alguna forma hizo que ella sonriera por momentos -hable con Ginny, yo de verdad no tenía ni idea de que fue lo que sucedió para que llegara a tal nivel, no he estado en una cita desde la última vez que salí contigo. Estoy muy seguro que era...

-Fred -terminó Tori por él mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón, para dejar de ver su regazo y no tener que verlo a él aun. Lo presentía desde hace mucho, pero aun dolía el hecho de que él haya escogido un año después para hablar con ella y que su única comunicación es la carta que George le había mandado para romper con ella.

-Nunca quise herirte, ni siquiera quería terminar contigo -continuó George, hubiera preferido verla para saber lo que estaba sintiendo, pero al menos estaba allí y lo estaba escuchando. Miraba sus pies que estaban a su lado, era lo único que tenía a su alcance en ese momento.

-¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste? -preguntó Tori en voz suave, con millones de pensamientos que corrían en su mente.

-Nunca me molestó que fueras dos años menor que yo hasta que dejé de verte todos los días -comenzó a explicar George -no digo que esa sea toda la razón, te extrañaba mucho eso si es cierto -hizo una pausa, porque lo que iba a decirle era un poco complicado, al menos como lo veía él -vi a tu padre como dos o tres veces, no le estoy dando la culpa a él de todo y tampoco te diré que fue lo que sucedió, porque no quiero que discutas con él de nuevo. Diré que de lo poco que estuve con él entendí que no podía estar contigo si una persona tan importante en tu vida no lo consideraba correcto. Comencé a pensar que te estaba reteniendo de alguna forma, que podrías encontrar a alguien más que el señor Black apruebe. Alguien que pudieras ver a diario y te diera algo mejor -concluyó y se quedó en silencio mirando al vacio, porque todo eso había funcionado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la amaba y todas esas deducciones no le sirvieron en nada. Tori estaba más que confundida en ese momento, algo mejor, ella siempre tuvo la creencia que ella no era lo mejor para él, que él era maravilloso. Y allí estaba él asegurándole que él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. ¡George era perfecto para ella si continuaba pensando así! -¿Saliste con alguien en ese tiempo? Porque estoy seguro que más de alguien debió de estar interesado -preguntó después de unos momentos, con una mezcla de celos y curiosidad en su interior.

-Si hubo un par después del último partido de Quiddicth, pero no acepté a ninguno -respondió Tori con sinceridad, había reconocido ese tono de voz en George, era como cuando se alteraba porque Cedric se acercaba demasiado a ella, Tori juraba que hasta podía ver en sus ojos como se ingeniaba miles de cosas contra alguien que se atreviera a verla así.

-Sabes, yo fui a ese juego -dice George tomando ese tono alegre una vez más, después de haber dado un suspiro de alivio cuando ella le dijo que no había estado con alguien más, cuando ese monstruo de los celos se había apaciguado -¡De verdad lo hiciste muy bien!

Tori se sienta en ese instante y lo mira entre dolida y asombrada, porque ella se había asegurado de ver bien en las gradas para ver quien estaba -¡Sabes, tienes razón eres un idiota! -le dijo dándole un leve empujón en el hombro, pero sonreía y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas -no te rías es que...no te entiendo ni un poco. ¿Cómo es que vas a mi juego y me dices todo esto hasta ahora? No tienes idea de lo difícil que es comprender todo esto, primero me arrojas y luego pierdes una oreja por mí.

George se mueve para quedar exactamente frente a ella -porque todo se volvió sumamente confuso para mí también cuando me di cuenta que te amaba y que a pesar de que quería algo bueno para ti yo quería conmigo -alzó sus manos y las colocó alrededor de las mejillas de Tori, para cruzar su mirada con la de ella.

-¿De verdad me amas? -preguntó Tori en un hilo de voz, porque esas palabras solo las había escuchado en algún sueño.

-Si, te amo Victoria -respondió George sonrojándose él, aunque no tanto como Tori misma estaba sonrojada.

Tori eleva sus manos hasta donde están las de George, para tomarlas junto a las suyas -yo te amo a ti George -susurra Tori, pero George la escucha a la perfección y tiene una de sus sonrisas enormes en sus labios cuando lo escucha, baja las manos hasta la cintura de Tori y atrayéndola hasta él la besa en los labios. Empezaban de nuevo allí en ese momento, pero era diferente, no solo por saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, sino porque ambos habían cambiado y a pesar de todo aun querían estar juntos.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Molly Weasley estaba acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para hacer el desayuno de toda su familia. Se llevó una buena sorpresa cuando encontró a su hijo dormido en el sillón, era George ya lo había reconocido ahora, con sus brazos muy bien aferrados alrededor de Tori, que usaba a su hijo como almohada. Molly sonríe mirándolos con ternura, siempre le gustaba ver que cualquiera de sus hijos encontrara una buena novia, más aun cuando la joven era de su agrado y sabía que en determinado momento cuidaría bien de sus hijos. En determinado momento lo había presentido, al ver esa intensa preocupación que se había formado entre los dos después de que George perdiera su oreja por ella. Fue su hijo quien se lo contó cuando no dejó que lo mandara a descansar cuando Tori aun no había despertado. Con su varita, Molly trajo una manta hasta ella, la tomó en sus manos y con sumo cuidado los cubrió a los dos. Resumió la preparación de la comida, siendo lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar a nadie.

...

* * *

Harry, Ron, Fred y George estaban en la entrada del jardín, donde maravillosamente todo para la boda se había colocado en medio día. La hermosa carpa blanca y las demás sillas para presenciar la boda de Bill y Fleur. Para ser los finales del verano, el día había sido muy caliente, y los cuatro chicos luchaban contra el calor y el cansancio de todo lo que les habían pedido hacer, más aún porque estaban allí de pie acomodando personas dentro de la recepción. Los cuatro solo querían que dejaran de llegar personas para que ellos pudieran ir a sentarse y refrescarse un poco.

-Recuérdenme si yo me caso debemos hechizar a mama hasta el momento de la boda, así no hará sufrir a nadie -se queja Fred porque hasta ese momento no había nadie encontrado algo de paz en los arranques de Molly.

-Y eso que no la vieron en la mañana -le repuso Harry con cara de pocos amigos recordando que cuando él y Ron fueron a desayunar estuvieron solos con ella en un momento incómodo.

Ron asiente con la cabeza -lloró como una hora porque Percy no estaría hoy aquí -explicó Ron a sus dos hermanos y los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, Percy podía ser su hermano, pero todos sabían que era un verdadero idiota.

-Cuando yo me case -continuó George que parecía tener una pelea con la corbata y la forma en que su mamá se la había anudado antes de pedirle que viniera a ayudar, se sentía sofocado. En adición a eso miró a todos lados, Sirius andaba por allí como invitado y aunque fuera en una suposición, que hablara sobre su boda siendo novio de su hija y recién regresado con ella no era muy buena idea -los dejaré usar lo que se les antoje, si no van de gala será su problema.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban de acuerdo hasta cierto punto sintiéndose sumamente incómodos. Harry se sonrió ante tal comentario, le encantaría saber cuáles eran las opiniones de su hermana ante tal tema, además que no sabe qué tanta influencia tenga su hermana en él, pero presiente que si ella quiere volverlo a vestir así, lo hará.

-Y esto es por lo único que vale la pena todo esto -susurra Fred con su mejor sonrisa picaresca en los labios -¡Las primas de Fleur! -exclama con entusiasmo antes de acercarse a un grupo de rubias y en medio de un mal francés llevarlas a todas a sus asientos.

Los otros tres ríen antes de que George se vaya con un grupo de señoras que habían llegado con las jóvenes que su gemelo se llevó. La atención de Harry y Ron se centra en sus dos amigas y en la risa de las dos, que aparentemente terminaron de ayudar al cortejo y ahora solo buscan sus asientos.

-Tu tía Muriel es extraña -fue lo primero que dijo Hermione mirando a Ron con un poco de preocupación y enojo -dijo que era delgada y tenía tobillos muy frágiles.

Ron niega con la cabeza, parte para poder contestarle porque desde que la vio había estado contemplándola -te ves hermosa -le asegura haciendo que Hermione se sonroje con fuerza, pues en su vestido y zapatos lila a juego Hermione de verdad se miraba hermosa. Aunque sus cumplidos se deshacen cuando Krum hace una apariencia y distrae a Hermione. Tori empuja a Ron para que se lleve a su amiga, quien sorprendida acepta la invitación de Ron. En secreto quizás Tori le haya dado un par de empujones para que Ron avance un poco, aunque el hecho era sumamente difícil.

Harry y Tori los siguen de cerca y los cuatro ocupan sus lugares entre las primeras filas de la familia Weasley. Charlie y Bill aparecen en frente y el que todos supusieron que era el que casaría a los novios. Fred suelta un silbido a sus dos hermanos, ganándose risas y suspiros de las primas de Fleur al otro extremo de donde estaban. George ríe cuando su gemelo se gira a verlo orgulloso, Tori les roda los ojos a los dos y los dos gemelos sonríen fingiendo inocencia. La atención de todos se gira hacia atrás, donde primero entran el señor y la señora Weasley saludando a todos los invitados, luego los padres de Fleur. Ginny entra seguida de la hermana de Fleur, Harry sonríe y Ginny le guiña un ojo cuando nadie se da cuenta. Con algún crudo comentario de la Tía Muriel, pronto la pequeña ceremonia hubo terminado y Bill y Fleur ya estaban casados. Mágicamente las sillas son removidas y cada quien busca una mesa mientras la fiesta comienza. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Tori buscan una mesa adecuada, lejos de todos los demás invitados, dejando pasar todos los brindis y viendo como más de algún invitado comienza a bailar. Después de un rato en el que Ron y Harry se aflojan las corbatas y los cuatro descansan de un largo y ajetreado día, es que Ron saca a bailar a Hermione, dejando a Harry y a Tori solos en la mesa.

Tori sonríe mirando a sus amigos y luego se gira a ver a Harry y ve la mirada perdida de su hermano, se mueve hasta estar lo más cerca de él, lo toma de la mano y allí pone la snicth sin que nadie se vea cuenta. Harry la mira confundido -creo que deberías de tenerla, no tiene mucho sentido que yo me quede con ella de todas formas y creo también que serás el único que puede abrirla -se explicó en voz baja para que nadie más los escuche.

-¿Ya sabes que es lo que harás? -pregunta Harry que había hecho hasta todo en su poder para que ella los acompañara, solo que las cosas se habían complicado al final.

-Hablé con papá -respondió Tori mirando a su papá no muy lejos de los dos conversando con el señor Weasley -me quedaré con Fred y George hasta que sea mi cumpleaños y él está de acuerdo.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Harry realmente sorprendido y alzando una ceja.

Tori asiente sonriendo -si, dice que George pasó la prueba -y Harry se imaginaba porque al igual que ella -todos estaremos en la Orden al final así que podré ayudar en algo y será mejor que esté lejos con ellos cuando comiencen a buscarnos al no estar en el expreso de Hogwarts. Papá dijo que era mejor, porque él no tenía un lugar estable en este momento y lo buscarán a él para buscarnos a nosotros.

-Te extrañaré, no será lo mismo tener que lidiar con Ron y Hermione sin ti -admite Harry mirando a sus dos amigos bailar y los dos se sonríen, saben que ellos cuando se pelean son muy difíciles de tratar.

Tori suelta un suspiro largo, le gusta la idea de que estará con George hasta su cumpleaños y que él haya prometido cuidarla, más aun ahora que su papá no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Pero le hubiera gustado aun más acompañar a su hermano y sabe que George le entendería -sabes Harry, ya sé que estás cuidando a Ginny y todo, pero un baile con ella en una fiesta no implicaría nada -le dice Tori con una sonrisa, Harry se sonríe por igual, porque se había estado preguntando eso desde que la fiesta empezó. Duda en ese momento pero sigue allí sentado debatiéndose la idea en la cabeza.

-¿Qué planean mis queridos hijos? -pregunta Sirius que se había acercado hasta los dos.

-Harry quiere invitar a alguien a bailar y tiene miedo -responde Tori sonriendo con picardía y ganándose una mala mirada de Harry.

Sirius sonrió con la misma picardía que su hija -pues ve a invitarla antes de que yo lo haga por ti -dice Sirius empujando a Harry a levantarse, para Harry ya no puede volver a pensarlo, quiere hacerlo, aunque no sabe por qué.

-¡Papá! -suplica Harry aun un poco dudoso, pero la mirada y el tono en el que Sirius le había hablado había sido suficiente para saber que ahora no tenía escapatoria. Además, sabe muy bien que Tori no diría nada a menos de que no considerara que fuera una buena idea. Más aun camina directo a donde está su novia y la invita a bailar.

Sirius sonríe satisfecho y luego se gira a ver a su hija y le extiende una mano -solo que te de pena que te vean bailar con este pobre viejo -dice en tono melodramático. Tori ríe y se pone de pie al instante para bailar con su papá. Sirius toma postura recta como todo un caballero y asombra a su hija que nunca pensó que su papá podía bailar tan bien. La hace girar al ritmo de la música y su vestido gris brilla un poco entre las luces que decoran la enorme tienda. Casi al final de la canción, Tori enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su papá, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza entre su pecho y su hombro, que es hasta donde ella lo puede alcanzar. Sirius le besa la frente y le sonríe a su hija. Un patronous al centro de la pista de baile hace que Sirius se separe un poco de Tori, aunque la tiene agarrada aun de una mano -esto no es bueno -susurra Sirius mirando con atención al igual que todos en la fiesta. Tori se abraza al brazo de su papá para conseguir una mejor visión de todo, sabe antes de que el patronous no pueda ser bueno cuando su papá ya tiene la varita en la mano.

-Ya vienen -es el mensaje que les dan y cuando desaparece todo se vuelve un verdadero caos.

-Busca a George y vete de aquí -recomienda Sirius mirando a Tori, quien asiente y antes de separarse de su papá busca al pelirrojo con la mirada.

Tori corre hasta donde está George en la esquina opuesta de la fiesta, él y Fred ya tenían sus varitas listas para cualquier cosa. George enrolla uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Tori apretándola contra su pecho. Desde allí, Tori alcanza a ver al otro extremo a Harry, Ron y Hermione tomándose de las manos y desapareciendo del lugar en el momento en que una serie de mortífagos entra a la fiesta. Tori se aferra al brazo con que George la sostiene, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago al ver a su hermano desaparecer sin ella, no sabe si es por miedo o por algo más, pero por momentos, se queda sin poder respirar correctamente. Arthur se acerca hasta ellos y entregándole a Ginny a Fred les pide que se vayan a un lugar seguro, dándoles ultimas instrucciones de no contactarlos. Con una mirada compartida entre los dos gemelos, desaparecen de la fiesta.

**_Y bien?_**

Harry y Ginny no terminaron como lo pidieron, creen que asi sera mejor?

Que les pareció los arreglos que hicieron para cuidar a Kathy y a las gemelas?

**_Despues de tanto tiempo tenemos a Tori y a George de regreso? Y si mas de alguno había adivinado, Sirius había hecho de las suyas allí y George que es todo un caballero no solo le probó que la merecía, sino que no lo metió en problemas. Aunque no pude evitar el accidente con su oreja...creo que eso salió bien._**

**_Se verán tori y Harry despues?_**

**_Opiniones y demas por favor!_**

hasta la proxima!


	34. la historia de la familia black

**_Lamento no haber podido responder a ningun comentario o subir esto antes, estube algo enferma y se me complicaron las cosas...espero que les guste._**

****LA HISTORIA DE LA FAMILIA BLACK

Harry se levantó de repente, su cicatriz ardía con intensidad, aunque agradeció que solo fuera eso y que ninguna visión de lo que fuere que estuviera haciendo Voldemort. Lo que significaba de que por el momento, todo estaba tranquilo, ningún conocido o inocente estaba muriendo en manos del terrible mago. Se restriega los ojos con las manos y recoge sus anteojos del suelo, justo al lado donde está la bolsa de dormir que Hermione ha sacado para cada uno la noche anterior que llegaron a Grimauld Place. Le duele el cuerpo por la pelea del día anterior con los mortífagos cuando escaparon de la boda de Bill y Fleur, le cuesta estirarse pero lo hace de todas formas. Mira a su alrededor y solo ve polvo y cosas viejas, recuerda mucho todo lo que estuvo con su familia allí, no lleva ni un día completo y ya quiere estar de regreso con su familia. Mira a sus amigos y se sonríe de lado, no sabe cómo ni le interesa mucho imaginárselo, pero en medio de la noche los dos se habían movida tan cerca como para tomarse las manos.

Como un propio favor a Ron, Harry se levanta con cuidado de no despertarlos, si se van a despertar en ese estado, entonces es mejor que él no esté presente y les haga las cosas más fáciles. No es que él se ponga a darle consejos a Ron, no porque no quiere ayudar a su mejor amigo, sino porque simplemente Ron no acepta las cosas. Además, si se pone a pensarlo, de no ser por Tori o Hermione él nunca hubiera tenido novia. Camina casi en puntillas, hasta estar lejos de la sala en donde han dormido, se queda de pie pensando en lo que debe o puede hacer, pero no se decide con exactitud. Tiene una cierta curiosidad por subir las escaleras y ver que puede encontrar en todas las habitaciones, pero si lo recuerda a la perfección eso es algo que Tori y él querían hacer juntos, solo que la última vez que estuvieron allí no lo hicieron después de que su hermana se hubiera lastimado. Y cuando su estómago hace un ruido extraño, suelta un suspiro largo y se da la vuelta y se dirige a la cocina.

-Mejor prepararé el desayuno -se dice a sí mismo y como originalmente planeo, descubriría los secretos de Grimauld Place junto a Tori.

...

* * *

Sirius Black abrió la puerta principal de su casa y mira alrededor con suspicacia, como si pudiera detectar antes de lanzar el hechizo si alguien estaba allí. Estuvo tranquilo cuando ni por magia ni por sus propios sentidos pudo detectar que su casa había sido invadida de alguna forma. Suspiró aliviado, no porque quisiera el lugar, sino porque él y su familia habían dejado cosas importantes allí. La casa que le importaba a todos era la casa que habían dejado cuando los dementores atacaron a sus hijos, ese era su hogar y no habían estado allí desde entonces. Porque tenían la débil esperanza, de que cuando todo terminara, tuvieran un hogar al cual regresar.

Una vez que está seguro que no hay nada, se gira hacia atrás y le extiende una mano a Tori para que entre con él. Su hija acepta con una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que conoce las intenciones de su papá no se quejará de que pueda pasar un tiempo con él. Era él día después de la boda, cuando la mañana había avanzado un poco, Sirius no lo soportó más y fue en busca de Tori en donde él ya sabía que George la llevaría a ella para ponerla a salvo. "Te traeré de regreso, solo quiero que hagas algo conmigo". Fueron las palabras que Sirius le dijo a su hija cuando llegó, George y Tori sabían que el mayor de los Black lo único que quería era alejar un poco a su hija de su novio, porque haberlos dejado pasar tan solo una noche juntos para que él la protegiera ya lo estaba matando. Pero la pareja no dijo nada, estaban felices de que esta vez no tenían prohibiciones y que en las palabras de Sirius: George había pasado la prueba.

Para Tori quizás no había sido una pérdida de tiempo, habían ido a un pueblo muggle y habían usado el teléfono para hablar con Kathy y las gemelas, como lo viera, no tenía nada de malo pasar un poco de tiempo con su papá. Sirius soltó la mano de su hija una vez que los dos estuvieron dentro, lanzó un par de hechizos de protección para que los dos pudieran estar allí más seguros. Tori caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con Harry, trató de buscar entre sus cosas si había dejado algo atrás, pero estaba segura de que todo lo que podía necesitar lo tenía ya entre sus cosas que ya se había sacado de allí. Se encoge de hombros y decide buscar a su papá, que está en la habitación principal.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -pregunta Tori entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama, para quedar frente a su papá. Sirius se gira a verla momentáneamente y niega con la cabeza, mientras sigue buscando cosas en un viejo armario. Tori mira a su alrededor, viendo todo el desorden que ha hecho su papá en tan solo unos pocos momentos en lo que lo dejó solo -papá, ¿Qué es eso? -pregunta Tori mirando una caja frente a sus pies, era lo único que estaba empacado y que aparentemente Sirius había sacado con cuidado en comparación a la demás ropa.

-Una caja con cosas que traje de Grimuland Place, cosas que creí importantes y que nadie debe de saber -respondió Sirius dando una sola mirada fugaz a lo que su hija apuntaba mientras continuaba su búsqueda. Se giró a verla una última vez, porque el silencio de Tori después de esa respuesta no era muy común, los ojos de su hija brillaban con picardía y su sonrisa se dibujaba de una forma en la que él podía leer pura curiosidad -está bien, puedes ver que hay dentro -admite rodando los ojos y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. Tori no pierde oportunidad y animada empuja la caja hasta ella y empieza a buscar entre papeles viejos y cosas que su papá ha guardado. Sirius sale al fin del armario con un par de cosas entre manos, que las disminuye de tamaño y las pone en el bolsillo de su túnica. Se limpia las manos y se sienta al lado de Tori -sabes, pensé que estarías enojada conmigo -comentó Sirius de forma desinteresada, aunque no era así.

-No, ¿Debería? -preguntó Tori deteniendo su búsqueda y mirando a su papá, estaba ansiosa porque creía que en la caja iba a encontrar cosas de la niñez de su papá, cosas de los Black. Pero hasta el momento eran cartas y cosas antiguas que adivina su papá usó en el colegio. Y tenía mucha razón, todo era muy interesante y quería preguntar por ello, solo que ahora su papá había cambiado el tema con rapidez.

-Si, volviste con George así que pensé que seguro estabas molesta conmigo porque asumo que te contó sobre lo que le dije un día que lo vi -contestó Sirius apurado aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

Tori detiene su búsqueda y mira a su papá con los ojos entrecerrados -mencionó que te vio, pero dijo que no quería que yo me enojara contigo así que, sea lo que sea que pasó, no me lo dijo -le dice Tori y Sirius maldice en su interior, como odia a ese chico, cuida de su hija y encima es lo suficientemente caballeroso como para quedarse con la boca callada. Sabe que ya lo ha aprobado, pero eso no significa que sus celos de padre se borren de forma mágica, y que exista una diminuta esperanza que en su interior George tenga algo de malo -¿Debería de estar enterada? -añade ella con curiosidad.

-No -responde Sirius con simpleza prefiriendo no decir nada más.

Tori asiente con la cabeza, ella quiere preguntar por las cosas que hay en la caja, en otro momento podrá preguntar por las cosas locas que su papá hizo para alejar a su novio. Toma un papel y está a punto de hablar cuando su vista se fija en algo más, una foto en el fondo que llama su atención, es sumamente vieja y puede de lejos distinguir a dos niños pequeños moviéndose. La toma entre sus manos y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, porque distingue a su padre cuando tenía según sus cálculos algunos seis o siete años. Se ve que era un niño muy coqueto y Tori rió más cuando lo vio parase derecho y como sus ojos grises brillaron, ella se imaginó si sus ojos eran a si y pronto se sonrojó. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron, porque su papá no estaba solo en la foto, en determinado momento la pequeña imagen de su papá se gira y pone a un niño, quizás un año menor que él, con la misma postura que él. El otro pequeño parece casi el gemelo de su papá, aunque se nota que es algo menor que su papá, pero el brillo en sus ojos es sumamente idéntico. Dos niños muy guapos que Tori se imaginó serían en algún momento dos guapos adolescentes -¿Quién es él? -preguntó Tori señalando al niño en la foto.

-Es Regulus, él es...mi hermano menor -responde Sirius con un tono un tanto agridulce en su voz, que no pasa desapercibido por su hija.

-Yo tuve un tío -dice Tori con admiración mirando con más atención al pequeño en la foto.

Sirius niega con la cabeza inclinándose para sacar un grupo de cartas de la caja -no mi querida conejita, tú tienes un tío -corrige Sirius y ella lo mira sin comprender por unos momentos. Sirius vuelve a soltar un suspiro largo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo -hace mucho les conté a Harry y a ti que huí de casa y me fui para la del padre de Harry -Tori asiente con la cabeza y espera en silencio la historia que su papá está por contarle -Regulus tenía miedo, él era el hijo perfecto de mis padres y yo nunca le negué que no debía convertirse en un mortífago a tan temprana edad. Recuerdo que solo le pregunte una vez si quería huir conmigo y él dijo que no quería romper el corazón de nadie y que se sabría cuidar -Tori ve el dolor en el rostro de su padre, se estremece, porque lo entiende, él debió haber sido tratado muy mal y eran dos hermanos que se apoyaban en todo. Siendo mortífago, ella no se puede imaginar qué clase de horrores pasó su tío tan joven -ya sabes un poco de como tu madre y yo terminamos juntos al fin ¿No? -una vez más, Tori vuelve a asentir con la cabeza. Su madre le había contado algo de lo galán que era su papá cuando era joven, sobre la pelea que tuvieron y que estuvieron separados por un buen tiempo. Y ella agradece mucho que Harry en parte los haya unido, no se imaginaría haber crecido solamente con su madre, si el hombre que tenía a su lado era una de las personas más importantes en su vida -bien cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos recibí las primeras noticias de él, se arrepintió de ser mortífago y me había dicho que hizo algo muy malo y que si algún mortífago o el mismo Ya Sabes quién se enteraba que vivía lo matarían. Así que guardé el secreto de su ubicación y de su existencia, para todos los demás él está muerto. Una vez me dijo que regresaría, cuando el tiempo lo ameritara y la marca en su brazo no lo hiciera culpable de algo -le entrega el manojo de cartas a Tori y ella pone la foto en su regazo para poder verlas -recibo una carta o dos al año desde entonces.

Tori mira las cartas, hay una cierta parte de ella que quiere abrirlas, pero una mucho más grande que es su conciencia piensa que quizás su papá ya ha compartido mucha información con ella. Esas cartas eran de él, se atreve a pensar que ni siquiera su mamá las ha leído -¿Mamá sabe de esto? -Sirius asiente con la cabeza y ella le devuelve las cartas, Sirius le sonríe con ternura y deposita un beso en la frente de su hija antes de levantarse de la cama. Tori lo ve por unos momentos, antes de volver la vista a la fotografía que tenía en sus piernas. Se pregunta si su papá la dejará conservarla, le gusta mucho y no sabe porque con exactitud. Piensa que quizás ese tío es un hombre a quien le hubiera gustado conocer, si sus otros tíos le agradaban mucho y si era como su papá, entonces podía agrandarle aun más. Gira la fotografía en sus manos, mientras se debate en su mente si debe o no guardarla, cuando algo llama su atención. En la parte posterior de la fotografía hay algo escrito, por un lado está S.O. B. las iniciales que reconoce como las de su papá. En el otro extremo está R. A. B. Que Tori al principio solo piensa que son las iniciales de su tío, hasta que los minutos pasan y siente que algo cae en su cabeza. Son las iniciales de la nota con el candado, el supuesto candado con el alma de Voldemort. Todo tiene sentido para Tori en ese momento, fue mortífago y la historia que su papá le ha contado encaja para que su tío haya sido encargado con la misión de aquel candado y él mismo lo escondió. Solo tiene que ir a verlo y que le diga dónde está, aunque ella no esté con Harry al menos puede hacer algo para que la búsqueda sea más breve -papá, tienes que llevarme a verlo -pide Tori levantándose de la cama, sintiéndose incluso nerviosa ante toda la situación. Sirius la mira con una ceja alzada, para él no tiene ningún sentido, sabe que su hija no es ninguna tonta y que no le dirá a nadie sobre Regulus -él, él es alguien muy importante -se trata de explicar Tori aunque en realidad no puede decirle a su papá sobre los Horocrux -sus iniciales estaban en algo muy importante que tiene que ver con la búsqueda de Harry, tengo que verlo.

Sirius la observa por varios momentos, entiende que ha balbuceado lo último que le dijo por alguna razón, sabe que por más que quiera y porque ya lo ha intentado, no sabrá nada sobre la misión de Harry. Y si eso es importante y él puede enterarse de algo en el proceso, entonces tiene que aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo dejó que ella formara parte de la Orden y mientras sea menor de edad él le pondrá la mejor protección que pueda -está bien, toma un mejor abrigo, apuesto a que allí está mucho más helado.

Tori salta de donde está hasta estar al lado de su papá y apretarlo en un fuerte abrazo -gracias -dice con emoción antes de correr por el abrigo que su papá le había pedido que usara.

Tori se acerca a donde está su papá y este le extiende una de sus manos, Tori lo toma de la mano y se abraza a él, hasta ese momento no le gustaba para nada aparecer, aunque ella y Hermione hubieran pasado la prueba en el último año que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Estaba segura de que después de su cumpleaños solo aparecería si es que realmente lo necesitaba. Cierra los ojos para no marearse mientras siente las sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo y su padre la lleva lejos de su casa. Siente el suelo de nuevo bajo sus pies y abre los ojos, aflojando el agarre del brazo de su papá mientras mira a su alrededor a donde Sirius la ha llevado. Están en medio de un bosque, puede sentir el zumbido del viento a su alrededor y un escalofrió la invade, a ella no le gusta para nada un clima helado, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y mira a su papá. Sirius tiene la varita en su mano, con el semblante serio y su mirada escanea el lugar. Extiende su mano libre hacia ella, lo ve relajarse y eso la relaja a ella también, no hay nadie peligroso que los ha seguido en ese momento. Frente a ellos y por primera vez, Tori nota que hay una pequeña y muy bonita cabaña. Caminan lentamente hacia ella, con Sirius dirigiéndole el camino pero nunca la soltó de la mano. Tori sentía un nudo en la garganta, era un gran momento y debía admitir que estaba ansiosa y nerviosa por todo lo que pudiera conseguir. Su papá a su lado parecía tranquilo, aunque dada la situación, Tori se imaginaba que después de tan poca comunicación con su hermano, ese momento también sería delicado. Antes de que pudieran acercarse más, la puerta de entrada de la cabaña se abre, solo que ellos no se detienen y siguen caminando hasta él. Tori realmente se sorprende en ese momento, ver al joven reflejo de su papá al otro extremo la dejó impactada de momento. Tampoco era como si su papá estuviera más viejo, pera ella quizás pensó que hacerse cargo de cuatro hijos y los problemas que ella y Harry atraían lo habían avejentado más. Regulus Black les sonreía, con esa misma sonrisa un tanto traviesa y sus ojos grises brillaban bajo la claridad de la mañana. Es la misma sonrisa y los mismos ojos que Sirius poseían, como también era los mismos que Tori había heredado.

-Me traes visita -es el simple saludo que escucha de la voz de su tío, no es como la de su padre, lo cual en cierto punto ya le extrañaría, pensaría que su papá tiene un gemelo o se trajo a un Sirius de algunos dos años atrás, menos agotado por la guerra en la que vivían.

-¿Cómo lo sabrías? -pregunta Sirius con un cierto tono arrogante en su voz, deteniéndose antes de que él o Tori puedan entrar a la cabaña, antes de que pisen el suelo de madera en el pequeño pórtico que los separa.

Regulus vuelve a sonreír y niega con la cabeza, se recuesta en el marco de la puerta -eres el único que podría aparecer aquí además de mí. ¿No crees que pondría algún hechizo para saber que alguien está cerca?

Sirius se encoge de hombros y jala a Tori con delicadeza para que se pare a su lado, su hija se había quedado algunos pasos atrás de él, mirando como en un partido de tenis muggles, desde su padre hasta su tío. Era muy extraño estar en medio de los dos, en cierta forma los dos juntos la intimidaban, se sentía apenada y no sabía por qué. Aunque en realidad ella era así, no había cambiado del todo, solo era un poco más segura de si misma en cuanto a su autoestima, pero eso no significaba que dejara de ser tímida. Sirius por su lado lo sabe y lo recuerda cuando su hermano se lo menciona, ya no será así una vez que lo conozca, una vez que se dé cuenta que su hermano menor, en muchas formas, es muy parecido a él -Ella es mi hija, la llamamos Tori -dice Sirius levantando la mano de Tori con la suya -y dice que necesita saber algo de ti con urgencia.

-Sería un placer entonces -dice Regulus acercándose hasta ellos y ofreciéndole su mano a Tori en forma de saludo. Ella sonríe y solo cruza una mirada con su papá antes de devolverle el gesto a su tío -aunque no se en que puedo servirles, puedo hacer el intento -agrega indicando la puerta de entrada.

Tori camina ahora con un poco más de seguridad hasta la entrada, siente que su papá la sigue de cerca y luego escucha el crujir leve de la puerta al cerrarse. La cabaña es cómoda o al menos eso piensa, pequeña y a pesar de estar habitada por solo hombre, muy ordenada. Camina hasta estar entre en medio de lo que parece ser la sala, se gira y ve a los dos hombres hablando entre sí, pero ella no logra escuchar nada de lo que le dice. Parecen discutir por algo, aunque Tori no puede pensar en que exactamente, solo tiene su espera ansiosamente pensando en que puede pasar. Sirius se aleja de momento a otra habitación, Regulus Black se gira a verla y le regala una media sonrisa mientras camina hacia ella. Al menos agradece que su papá les ha dado un poco de espacio y no tenga que usar algún tipo de código o intentar decir cosas imposibles sobre lo que tiene que preguntarle. Sus manos juegan con la orilla de la tela de su abrigo, ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar y solo espera que no esté mal en sus suposiciones y él sea realmente el R.A.B que busca -mi papá me habló de usted hasta hace algunas horas -comenzó cuando encontró su voz en su garganta y se sintió un poco más relajada al ver la tranquila sonrisa de su tío observándola, porque le recordaba mucho a la de su papá -tú sabes quién tenía un candado muy importante y fue cambiado por alguien. ¿Fue usted esa misma persona? -pregunta directamente y obtiene su respuesta afirmativa cuando ve que la sonrisa se ha borrado de los labios de Regulus, ahora su rostro es sumamente serio.

-Eres solo una niña, ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre eso? ¿Cómo mantienes a Sirius fuera de esto? -es todo lo que Regulus le dice cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

-Eso no es importante -asegura Tori olvidando un poco su nerviosismo, quiere información ahora que se ha topado con algo adecuado -es importante que destruya ese candado y necesito saber en dónde está el verdadero. -El tiempo pasa lento y Tori piensa que no recibirá información alguna de parte de Regulus en algún momento, más aun cuando no viene respuesta alguna -por favor, yo podría destruirlo. Papá no fue fácil, pero él entiende y si no me lo dices no sé como haré para encontrarlo -pidió en una voz un poco más dulce, no enojada por lo que estaba pidiendo, era normal.

-Se lo di a Kreacther cuando no supe cómo romperlo. ¿Sabes quién es Kreacther? -respondió Regulus al fin soltando un suspiro, la voz de su sobrina lo convence, ha querido conocer a sus sobrinas desde hace mucho tiempo y como su hermano, no se puede negar a una petición así. Tori asiente aliviada de que Regulus está dándole información -después de que lo saque de la cueva, Kreacther me sacó de allí y a penas y sobreviviría, pero lo hice. Le di el candado y le pedí que lo destruyera, no podía quedármelo y si era tan importante como pensaba entonces era mejor que pensaran que yo estaba muerto. ¿Puedo saber cómo sabes de todo esto?

-Mi hermano, bueno no mi hermano pero es como si lo fuera. Harry fue a la cueva con el profesor Dumbledore y extrajo el candado que dejaste -responde Tori y ya había dejado el nerviosismo de lado -Entonces el candado debe de estar en Grimauld Place, bajo el cuidado de Kreacther -Regulus asiente con la cabeza levemente. Tori baja la mirada al suelo una vez más, tomando ese nervioso habito que había desarrollado en ese momento enrollando sus dedos en la tela de su abrigo -si yo destruyo ese candado, tú, ¿Regresarías al mundo mágico? -pregunta pensando en su papá y lo difícil que puede ser estar alejado de la sociedad en medio de la nada.

Regulus le sonríe una vez más, afloja su postura y ya no se le ve rígido o enojado, pues justamente eso había puesto a Tori un poco más nerviosa -si, sería más fácil decir que regresaría -admitió examinándola con la mirada -eres una hermosa chica, si mal no recuerdo, debes de tener a Sirius mucho más que preocupado por los planes que tienes en mente. Siempre habló de niño que si tenía hijos, él sería el mejor padre, como el que nosotros nunca tuvimos.

-Él es el mejor padre que yo pueda pedir -aseguró Tori sonriendo -gracias por tu ayuda -concluyó antes de que su tío le sonriera una última vez y le diera la espalda para irse a llamar a su papá.

Tori los dejó conversar una vez más en privado, los ojeteaba desde lejos una vez que ella ya se sentía cómoda para estar en aquel lugar. Se sentía realmente extraña, no quería poner a su papá en alguna situación más extraña de lo que ya lo tenía. Ya sabía que vivir con George lo tenía sumamente en sus nervios, ahora tendría que buscar ese candado y encontrar la forma de destruirlo. Iría sola, porque no metería a nadie en aquella locura y aunque no tuviera nada planeado aun, sabía que para mañana en la tarde, cuando ya pudiera hacer magia por si sola, estaría en Grimuland Place buscando ese Horocrux. Si tan solo Harry se hubiera podido esperar un día más, tenían a uno en frente de sus propias narices y está segura de que de no haber sido por esa fotografía no hubiera podido descubrir quién era R.A.B. Tori tantea la fotografía con los dedos en el bolso de su abrigo, la llevaría consigo y espera de verdad que su padre no le moleste. Y justo cuando piensa en eso, Sirius la llama desde el otro extremo de la habitación, es hora de irse. Camina hasta él y se abraza del brazo de su papá una vez más, lista para desaparecer con él fuera de allí.

-Buena suerte pequeña, si necesitas de mí alguna vez que tú viejo padre te diga donde estoy -dice Regulus a forma de despido, Sirius hace una protesta por haber sido llamado viejo, aunque Tori no entiende muy bien qué es lo que su papá ha dicho, pero si ríe cuando Sirius le lanza un golpe a su hermano y la levanta un poco a ella para esquivar el contraataque. Como un niño pequeño, Sirius hace una morisqueta antes de aferrar a su hija en brazos y desaparecer con ella.

Tanto padre como hija aun ríen cuando están de nuevo en el escondite en donde Sirius tiene que dejar a Tori. Pasan algunos momentos para que los dos dejen de reír, Sirius se sonríe un poco más mirando a su hija mayor y ella lo ve un poco preocupada. Él abre sus brazos y Tori da dos pasos hacia el frente y enrolla sus brazos en la cintura de su papá. Sirius apoya su quijada en la cabeza de su hija, de alguna manera los dos sabían que esa era su despedida, que quizás podrían volver a verse pero pronto deberían de hacer su separación. Solo que Sirius pudo despedirse de Tori, como deseo haberlo hecho con Harry antes de que se marchara. Deseaba que como un padre normal cuando se despidiera de sus hijos fuera porque ellos crecieron y harían su vida lejos de él, como un hombre y una mujer que él había ayudado a criar. Quizás si la vida fuera buena con él, algún día tuviera a Harry y a Tori a su lado de nuevo y podía hacer eso. Porque no solo podía correr el riesgo de morir sus hijos, sino él mismo.

-Te amo papá -susurró Tori respirando hondo para no llorar en ese momento -¿Seguro que estarás bien?

-Yo, por supuesto que estaré bien. ¡Soy un profesional! -exclamó Sirius burlonamente y Tori le negó con la cabeza levemente -estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, solo cuídate mi niña. Yo tengo una misión para mañana en la Orden así que no podré verte, tú mamá y yo queríamos que tuvieras esto cuando cumplieras diecisiete -y con eso le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo -no lo abras hasta mañana -sentenció y ella asintió con la cabeza tomando su regalo en sus manos. Sirius le dio un beso en la frente una vez más -feliz cumpleaños mi pequeña conejita -dijo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y desaparecer.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Tori justo cuando se encontró sola en medio de la nada, lo último que vio de su padre fue su sonrisa. Alzó su mano y se limpió el rostro, tomó aire antes de entrar por la puerta del departamento que tenía a su espalda. George ya estaba dentro y si ella podía adivinar, estaba impacientemente esperando por ella. Tori le sonrió débilmente y se sentó junto a él en un viejo sillón, George alzó sus brazos y la abrazó contra él, esperó varios momentos, como para dejarla a ella salir de algún shock en el que hubiera entrado. Cuando creyó que ella estaba lista, lo único que Tori le dijo fue -debo ir a Grimauld Place mañana.

...

* * *

-Mamá -llamaron Lily y Lyra las dos a coro deteniéndose de pie en la entrada de la habitación de su madre, el cambio de horario les hacía muy difícil para poder ir a la cama cuando su mamá se los pedía. Kathy las mira con ternura y espera que las dos le digan algo -¿Podemos dormir contigo? -preguntaron las dos a coro poniendo su mejor carita angelical que pudieran tener.

Kathy asiente sonriendo y sus dos gemelas corren y saltan con rapidez a su cama y se meten bajo las sábanas. Kathy tampoco tiene sueño, pero se queda en la cama para darle a sus dos hijas un poco más de seguridad y que ellas se queden dormidas. Apaga la luz de la habitación y deja su varita lo más cerca posible, podrán estar a kilómetros lejos de la guerra y de Londres pero ella aun se siente allá, quizás porque en su corazón había personas muy importantes para ella en ese lugar.

-Mami, ¿Papi ya no nos quiere? -pregunta Lily después de mucho tiempo en el que Kathy pensaba que sus hijas ya se habían dormido.

-Y Harry y Tori tampoco ¿Verdad? -pregunta Lyra también justo después de su hermana, siempre que habla una la otra tiene que hablar también.

Por momentos ella no sabe que decirles, es muy difícil explicarles a sus hijas de seis años que está pasando en el mundo mágico en ese momento, y más aun todo lo que su papá y sus hermanos están viviendo en ese momento -tu papá y tus hermanos nos quieren mucho, están haciendo algo muy importante que ustedes no entenderían , quizás cuando sean mayores -responde Kathy soltando un suspiro largo, sus dos gemelas parecen convencidas con la respuesta, aunque como ella sigue extrañando al resto de su familia.

-¿Cuando vayamos a Hogwarts y hagamos magia? -pregunta Lyra y Lily se levanta de la cama como un resorte, las dos la miran más animadas que antes de que preguntaran por su papá.

Kathy ríe levemente -quizás un poco antes, ya veremos -dice pensando en lo ilusionada que están ellas por ir a Hogwarts como Harry y Tori fueron, solo que en ese momento ella no sabe si existirá un Hogwarts dentro de seis años. O más aun si todos estuvieran vivos para ese momento -escúchenme bien ustedes dos, no tienen por qué preocuparse por Harry, Tori o papá, ellos están bien y como les dije algún día entenderán lo importante que están haciendo -las dos gemelas asienten con un tanto de tristeza y se vuelven a acomodar en la cama junto a su mamá, quien las abraza y les hace un espacio junto a ella -además hoy hablaron con papá y Tori y no estamos solas aquí. Está la abuela y los tíos, también tía Jules y el Johnny. Estaremos bien aquí esperando a que los demás vengan. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mami -respondieron las dos en coro en medio de un bostezo, antes de acomodarse para quedarse dormidas.

Kathy acomoda mejor a sus niñas y las arropa, antes de recostarse junto a ellas y tratar de descansar, haciendo una plegaria en su mente, por todos aquellos que habían quedado en la guerra.

...

* * *

Una leve sensación como un cosquilleo en la punta de su nariz la despertó, Tori no abrió los ojos, solo movió su nariz esperando volver a dormir un poco más. Era su cumpleaños, al menos se podía dar el pequeño lujo de dormir un poco más. Si bien es cierto el plan de su misión se concentraba en aparecer en Grimauld Place y buscar el candado, al no tener un mayor plan sentía que podía descansar. Quizás era porque en realidad no quería irse, no quería tener esa misión para si sola, deseaba con todo su corazón que todo lo que había averiguado la noche anterior Harry lo supiera con ella. Estaba sola y no sabía si tendría las energías para hacer eso por su cuenta. Y al final, le dolía que posiblemente tuviera que dejar a George, solo ha pasado casi dos días sola junto a él, no consideraba justo tener que dejarlo tan rápido, aunque tampoco podía llevarlo a su lado siempre. Ya había cumplido protegiéndola, ahora ella haría su propio camino en la guerra en la que estaban viviendo.

Siente de nuevo esas molestas cosquillas, mueve su nariz y escucha una sonrisa conocida en el aire -George, es muy temprano para esto -se queja Tori encogiéndose contra él para que George la abrace y también alejando su nariz de sus dedos, aunque conociéndolo encontrará alguna forma para mantenerla despierta.

-No, no tiene nada de temprano -le dice George riendo y besando la frente de Tori -hasta Fred se levantó hace rato, esa es la señal de que el mediodía de acerca, fue a dejar a Ginny hace mucho -Tori levanta la mirada, como para ver si George miente y tan solo quiere bromear con ella. Pero a pesar de que su novio le sonríe, no ve mentira ni esa usual picardía en sus ojos cuando está ingeniando algo. Cerca del mediodía no era nada buena para ella, se supone que debía de salir temprano, porque si podía estaría fuera de Grimauld Place antes del anochecer, si ella puede recordarlo el lugar es muy tétrico como para que pase la noche allí sola. George sabe más o menos que ocurrirá, porque no le puede decir que es lo que ocurre realmente, tenía que tener esa conversación y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella. No podía irse sin que George recuerde siempre por si algo le pasa, que lo ama y jamás dejará de pensar en él -tranquila, saldrás a tiempo -añade George como si leyera los pensamientos de Tori -¡feliz cumpleaños! -exclama con entusiasmo, toma una de sus manos y amarra una pulsera sencilla en su muñeca. Con uno de sus dedos, George traza la piel y la pulsera hasta llegar a un pequeño dije con forma de corazón –cuando nos separemos, esto me hará saber que aun sigues viva, si estás triste o lo que sea -le explica George y la ve sonreír a ella, pero antes de que Tori le dé las gracias, George la toma de la barbilla y conduce su rostro hasta sus labios para besarla con cariño y delicadeza. Ella suelta un suspiro cuando los labios de George se separan de los de ella tan solo un poco, acto que hace que George se sonría y los dos vuelvan a unir sus labios en un beso una vez más.

Cuando escuchan una garganta aclarándose saben que Fred está de regreso. La pareja deja de besarse en ese momento, Tori abraza a George mientras su sonrojo se pasa por el momento, George la abraza y comparte con su hermano una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querida cuñadita! –exclama Fred sentándose en la orilla de la cama y poniendo un pequeño pastel en la cama frente a su gemelo y su novia que ya se habían sentado en la cama también –mamá te envía esto, como no puedes ir a La Madriguera por lo vigilada que la tienen –dice apuntando con el dedo el pequeño pastel que Molly le ha mandado, es de chocolate y no puede dudar que se ve sumamente apetitoso, del tamaño ideal para que solo ellos tres tengan una ración adecuada, aunque viviendo con Fred y George no habría problema si le hubieran dado uno más grande, ellos se lo hubieran terminado –además –agrega Fred entregándole una bolsa con el logo de Sortilegios Weasley –le dimos su propia dotación a Ron antes de que se fueran, pero como no sabemos si te toparas con ellos o si regresarás con nosotros.

-Y esas cosas pueden ser de utilidad –concluye George por su hermano mientras Tori revisa de reojo el contenido de la bolsa.

-Gracias chicos –les dijo Tori a los dos poniendo la bolsa de lado y conjurando ella misma tres tenedores para que entre los tres comieran el pastel junto a ella. Después de comer con los gemelos se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y guardó sus cosas tal y como Hermione lo había hecho una vez antes de que partiera con los demás. Una vez que estuvo lista se despidió de George a solas, con un largo beso y la promesa de que los dos se mantendrían vivos hasta la próxima vez que se vieran, los dos esperaban que eso fuera pronto. Se despidió de Fred con un abrazo, quizás no pase tanto tiempo con él como lo hace con George, pero Fred siempre ha tenido mucha simpatía hacia ella y en resumidas palabras era alguien muy importante para su novio. Desapareció de allí con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de concentrarse, porque ya había sido advertida de que la casa podía estar siendo vigilada, no le gustaba aparecer, pero como había pensado antes, eso era algo que tenía que hacer. Entró a la casa con cuidado y tampoco se asustó con los hechizos que habían puesto contra Snape, se sintió un poco extraña pero ya tenía su varita lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate –escuchar otra voz si impresionó un poco a Tori, pero no tanto, porque podía reconocer la voz de su hermano en cualquier lugar. Tori caminó unos cuantos pasos al frente, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban allí, apuntándole con sus varitas, Hermione dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que era ella y bajó su varita, aunque Harry aun apuntaba hacia ella -¿Cómo se que realmente eres Tori?

-Te di la snitch que Dumbledore me dejó en su testamento justo antes de que surgiera la invasión en la boda-dice Tori pensando en la única cosa que era prácticamente imposible que alguien supiera entre ella y Harry, lo cual lo logra porque Harry baja su varita y como Hermione respira aliviado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Nos has seguido? –pregunta Ron mirándola un poco dudoso.

Tori niega con la cabeza y toma una gran boconada de aire antes de hablar –no, vine a buscar el candado, se quien es R.A.B

**_Los dejo un poco en suspenso para que den mas reviews XD_**

****Se que este capitulo lo centre un poco mas en Tori, pero creo que lo merecia dado el titulo y lo que ibamos a tratar, asi ya ven que la historia esta avanzando un poco mas lenta y espero que eso les guste.

Quiero saber su opinion sobre Regulus? les gusta que este vivo o no? Ya veran mas adelante como sobrevivio...

Le doy un premio al que me de el mejor regalo que Kathy y Sirius el pudieran dar a Tori por su cumpleaños...

Besos y hasta la proxima!


	35. El numero 12 de Grimmauld Place

_**Bien chicos y chicas, trate de tenerles esto lo más rápido posible aunque no me decidía bien en hacer todo lo que sigue. Así que pensé que aunque todos ya conocen las aventuras de Ron, Harry y Hermione, resaltare las más importantes ya que muchos personajes NO morirán…además en la historia original no estaba Tori. Pero no quiero aburrirlos así que esto es muy IMPORTANTE: ustedes van a decidir la mayoría de las partes que quieren que ocurran o que yo la escriba, para el próximo capítulo quiero que me digan si les interesa leer sobre la excursión al Ministerio de magia o no.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, entre los comentarios de todos decidí cual iba a ser el regalo de Tori, espero que les guste.**_

_**EL NUMERO 12 DE GRIMMAULD PLACE**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada sumamente sorprendidos sobre la información que Tori acababa de revelarles.

-¡Llevamos dos días aquí y nos dices que hay un Horocrux y nosotros no sabemos! -exclama Ron entre ofendido e indagando de como habían perdido el tiempo en aquel basurero que podía llamarse casa, y no habían hecho nada. Tori le sonríe levemente como queriendo disculparse con él. Harry y Hermione niegan con la cabeza levemente.

-Ven tienes que explicarnos todo -pide Harry ansioso y los cuatro entran a la cocina, cada uno toma su lugar en la antigua y larga mesa y miran expectantes para ver qué es lo que Tori tiene que explicarles.

Tori remueve la cartera y con su varita busca la foto de su papá que ha guardado, la desdobla y la empuja para que los demás la vean -Regulus Arthurus Black -dice apuntando al más pequeño en la foto -él es el hermano de mi papá y lo obligaron a ser mortífago en la familia después de que mi papá se fue de la casa. Después de que vi la foto, mi papá me llevó a verlo y...

-Espera -la detiene Hermione y tiene la mirada de todos sobre ella -cuando venimos a esta casa para que fuera la guarida de la Orden, tú papá nos dijo que él era el último Black, que era el único que podía heredar esta casa hasta que sus hijas estuvieran con edad suficiente.

-Eso es porque él era el único que sabía que Regulus está vivo Hermione -explica Tori y tiene la atención de todos de regreso -quien tu sabes le encargó una misión a Regulus cuando era mortífago, era relacionada con ese candado, cuando Regulus se dio cuenta lo que era fue a la cueva y lo cambió. No sé todos los detalles pero tengo entendido de que fue Kreacther quién lo ayudó a salir después de que bebió la poción. Dijo que trató de destruirlo y cuando no pudo se lo entregó a Kreacther para que lo destruyera o lo escondiera hasta que él encontrara la forma. Se escondió desde entonces para que todos sepan que está muerto -dio una pausa como para tomar aire -entonces el candado está...

-...Aquí -interrumpió Harry bastante impresionado, lo había tenido en la punta de la nariz y no se habían dado cuenta.

-Kreacther -ordenó Tori antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo y en segundos el viejo elfo domestico estuvo presente frente a ellos. Tori nunca pensó que el elfo obedecería sus ordenes aunque perteneciera a su familia, aunque realmente se sintió agradecida de que así fuera, eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles -Kreacther no vuelvas a insultar a cualquiera que esté presente en este lugar. ¿De acuerdo? -dio su primera orden cuando salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando Kreacther comenzaba a hablar mal sobre los demás, principalmente Hermione, el elfo le asintió con la cabeza -te voy a preguntar unas cosas y quiero que me contestes solo la verdad.

-Si mi ama -fue la respuesta de Kreacther que se escuchó casi como en un susurro y con la mirada hacia el piso esperaba las órdenes que Tori fuera a darle.

Tori se muerde el labio inferior y se gira a ver a Harry, no es lo suficientemente fácil para ella darle órdenes al elfo, en una porque estaba de acuerdo con Harry y no con Hermione en odiarlo porque casi causa la muerte de su papá. Y después de eso, tenía lastima del pobre elfo, que había envenenado su mente tantas veces encerrado en aquel lugar. Harry asiente con la cabeza, como dándole su opinión de que hasta ese momento, ella estaba tomando bien la situación, Hermione la miraba preocupada y ella estaba segura que quería que fuera lo más amable posible con la criatura. Ron estaba tan ansioso como Harry de saber lo que Kreatcher tenía que decirles -hace años, Regulus Black te dio un candado y te pidió que lo destruyeras, ¿En dónde está?

-Kreacther no lo sabe...Kreacther le ha fallado al señor Regulus...él fue tan bueno con el pobre Kreacther, tan bueno -terminó respondiendo mientras comenzaba en un mar de llantos y gimoteos.

-No, Kreacther pobre...-intentó calmarlo Hermione acercándose hasta él, pero solo resultó en que el elfo comenzara a golpearse la cabeza en contra del suelo -Tori has algo -suplicó Hermione.

-¡Kreacther alto! -gritó Tori un tanto nerviosa pero el elfo hizo lo que se le pedía, aunque de vez en cuando solía dar largos suspiros evitando algún sollozo -ayuda -es todo lo que le dice Tori mirando a Harry y Ron, que son los que el elfo puede tomar un poco más serio.

Harry rebusca entre sus bolsillos y saca la copia del candado de Voldemort y se lo muestra a Kreacther -hablamos con Regulus y necesitamos ese candado para terminar su misión, queremos destruirlo. ¿En dónde está el candado? -pide un poco ansioso pero ve el cambio en los ojos del elfo aunque él no puede ordenarle algo pues no es legítimamente de la familia Black, al menos puede causar cierta impresión en la pequeña criatura.

-Mundungus Flecther, él...él se llevó muchas cosas de aquí -comenzó diciendo Kreacther mirando aun hacia Tori, pues era a ella a quien respondía. Los cuatro chicos sentían que ya sabían que había sido del candado antes de que Kreacther les dijera lo que había sucedido -traté de impedirle pero no pude -y con eso el elfo volvió a romper en llanto una vez más.

Los cuatro jóvenes comparten una mirada, ahora enfrentaban una nueva búsqueda porque suponían lo que Mundungus pudo haber hecho con el candado para ese momento. Tori arrebata la copia del candado de las manos de Harry, quien la mira confundido pero guarda silencio, comprendiendo que ella tiene una idea. Se pone en cuclillas para estar a la altura del elfo, al instante Tori tiene dos enormes y acuosos ojos puestos sobre ella, mirándola intensamente. Ella le sonríe como mejor puede, tratando de demostrarle algo de ternura para infringirle confianza, después de todo, su papá no fue muy bueno con Kreacther -quiero que hagas algo muy importante, quiero que busques a Mundungus y lo traigas aquí -hizo una leve pausa como pensando bien su plan, hasta que extiende su mano y le ofrece el candado falso -Regulus estará muy complacido por toda la ayuda que nos des, por eso te doy esto, es todo tuyo Kreacther.

-¿Mío? -pregunta Kreacther totalmente atónito, Tori asiente con la cabeza y con suma admiración y manos temblorosas toma el candado de las manos de Tori y lo coloca como un collar alrededor de su cuello -Kreacther le traerá a ese inmundo ladrón, Kreacther lo jura mi joven ama -Tori le sonríe agradecida una vez más y vuelve a ponerse de pie entre Harry y Ron. Con una pequeña reverencia hacia los tres y un gesto extraño hacia Hermione, Kreacther desaparece de la cocina.

-Creo que acabas de dejar una seria impresión en ese elfo -susurra Ron por si Hermione tiene alguna reprimenda que darle por tal comentario. Harry aguanta la risa y Tori se gira a verlo un tanto molesta -en serio, es un nuevo admirador -prosigue Ron y él y Harry sueltan a reír. Tori les roda los ojos a los dos y empuja a Ron de forma juguetona antes de irse de la cocina.

...

* * *

Después de la partida de Kreatcher las cosas se hicieron sumamente aburridas en Grimmauld Place. Harry estaba seguro de que el elfo volvería para antes de la cena, confiado en que atrapar a Mundungus no era nada difícil. Pero estaba equivocado, Kreacther no regresó esa noche y ninguno de los cuatro sabía qué hacer con exactitud para emplear su tiempo. Fue para la hora de la cena, cuando Hermione y Ron peleaban sobre que harían en la cena, cuando Harry notó que Tori ya no estaba con ellos. Salió de la cocina y fue directo al segundo piso cuando no la encontró, no había subido mucho cuando la encontró sentada en uno de los escalones, con su varita en la mano y una débil sonrisa. Justo al final de haber mandado un patronuos para avisar que estaba a salvo y que no regresaría.

-Feliz Cumpleaños -le dijo Harry cuando lo hubo recordado sentándose al lado de Tori, ella apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry -casi olvido que era hoy con todo lo demás, siento no haberte podido dar un regalo, tú me diste algo.

Tori niega con la cabeza y se endereza una vez más -en estas circunstancias, no es necesario -le dice negando levemente con la cabeza, rebusca en su bolsillo y saca el pequeño regalo que su papá le ha dado la noche anterior. Lo abre con cuidado y se encuentra con una pequeña caja dentro. Harry a su lado toma las envolturas y se encuentra con una pequeña carta envuelta meticulosamente, le indica a Tori si puede abrirla y ella asiente con la cabeza, más concentrada en que es su regalo que en algo más. Al abrir la caja una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, cuando se encuentra un reloj de plata, fino y que queda exactamente a la medida de su brazo. Se lo pone con cuidado, justo al lado de la pulsera que George le ha regalado y lo observa con especial atención, en el centro tiene grabas sus iniciales con una caligrafía fina, pero lo que llama la atención de Tori es que tiene una manecilla extra, con una pequeño cristal azulado en la punta. Se gira a ver a Harry como si con la carta pudiera explicarle que tenía de importante su reloj, Harry le sonríe y extiende la carta en sus manos para poder leerle el contenido a su hermana.

_Querida hija,_

_Estamos__ muy felices de que cumplas diecisiete, una edad muy importante para cualquier mago y no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos por ti. Como Sirius pensó el regalo de Harry desde que su madre le anunció que estaba embarazada, creemos que esto es lo mejor para ti. Lastimosamente el regalo de Harry era demasiado grande para una caja y como sabemos que ustedes dos son inseparables este reloj les puede ser útil a los dos. El cristal del reloj es único, está hechizado para que te muestre el camino correcto en momentos de necesidad y lo más importante te mostrará el camino de regreso a casa cuando estés perdida. Ya sea en la búsqueda que sea que estés haciendo con Harry o en el futuro con tu propia vida, esperamos que sea de utilidad para ti. _

_Felicidades mi niña linda, te amamos mucho_

_Papá y mamá. _

Hay un silencio entre los dos, en el que Tori contempla con renovado interés el reloj en su muñeca. Harry por otro lado dobla la carta, con el ceño fruncido piensa bien en que es lo que podía haber sido su regalo, con o sin regalo le hubiera gustado despedirse de su papá como lo hizo con su mamá -muy grande para una caja -dice en voz alta más para él que para Tori, ella se ríe y niega con la cabeza, porque al igual que Harry, ella tampoco tiene mucha idea de que es lo que podría ser -sabes, de verdad me hubiera gustado hablar con papá antes de irme -le dice al fin sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo hubiera preferido no hacerlo -admite Tori pensando en el día anterior y en su pequeña despedida con su papá -hubiera preferido no despedirme de nadie, papá parecía que estaba a punto de llorar o algo por el estilo, como si yo estuviera a punto de morir. Y luego, con los demás también fue complicado -y cuando Tori hablaba de los demás se refería a George y Fred, específicamente George, aunque suponía que Harry supiera eso y si no, no era tan fácil admitirlo con libertad. Y agradece que Harry solo mire al vació bastante pensativo en sus palabras y que no le diga nada -ven vamos, dos días con hechizos protectores de papá y creo que puedo hacer un par de cosas para darte algo -dice de la nada levantándose del escalón y tomándolo de la mano para que la siguiera.

Harry no entiende aun, pero sigue a su hermana obedientemente y cuando se van acercando al último piso de la casa tiene una idea de para donde se dirigen: a la habitación de su papá. El lugar es todo un caos, papeles y muchas cosas que antes estaban en orden y totalmente polvorientas ahora están en el piso o desparramadas por cualquier lugar. Tori se acerca hasta la pared de la habitación, donde siente que ya hace siglos estuvo por breves momentos en aquella habitación y luego calló con un jarrón en su cabeza en el pasillo. Y a pesar del golpe y la brevedad del momento en el que estuvo allí, aun recuerda el lugar exacto en donde su papá adhirió las fotografías viejas en la pared. Eleva su mano y limpia el vidrio del polvo, sacudiéndolo en sus pantalones. Se muerde el labio inferior y con varita en mano prueba un par de hechizos que cree funcionaran, sonríe con picardía cuando en el último intento, la fotografía sede y la despega de la pared. Camina hasta la cama, donde Harry ya está sentado y se la entrega a su hermano.

-Sabía que querías eso desde la primera vez que la viste -le dice Tori mientras los dos miran la vieja foto de todos los merodeadores.

Harry agradece a Tori y guarda la foto en sus bolsillos con cuidado, mira al suelo y algo más llama su atención. Un papel viejo y arrugado que parece una carta, la levanta y sus ojos se agrandan de sorpresa cuando la sostiene entre sus manos -mira esto -le dice a Tori entregándole la carta.

-Creo que era de tu madre, para mi papá -le dice Tori cuando ha pasado la vista por el papel varias veces, Harry a su lado asiente con la cabeza y los dos se juntan para leer su contenido, aunque Tori la lee en voz alta.

_Querido Canuto,_

_¡Gracias, gracias, por el regalo de cumpleaños para Harry! Es su favorito hasta ahora. Un año y ya anda volando en esa escoba de juguete, se mira tan complacido de __sí mismo, agregue una foto para que puedas verlo. Sabes aunque solo se eleva dos pies del suelo, Harry casi mata al gato y destruyó un jarrón que Petunia me había dado para navidad. _

Ambos Harry y Tori ríen -eras una amenaza -le agrega Tori antes de que los dos puedan seguir leyendo.

_Pero claro, James pensó que todo fue muy divertido, dice que será un gran jugador de Quiddicth, aunque tuvimos que empacar todos los adornos y asegurarnos de no quitarle la vista de encima cuando juega con su escoba. _

_Tuvimos una celebración pequeña de cumpleaños, solo nosotros y la vieja Bathilda, quien siempre ha sido muy dulce con nosotros y adora a Harry. Sentimos mucho que no hayas podido venir, pero los asuntos de la Orden vienen primero y Harry no es tan grande aun para saber que es su cumpleaños. James está comenzando a frustrarse por estar aquí encerrado, trata de no demostrarlo pero yo puedo notarlo, además Dumbledore aun tiene su capa de invisibilidad y eso lo tiene de muy mal humor. Quizás si nos vistas lo alegrarías un poco, tal vez tú tampoco estés tan bien, si lo pienso sea lo que sea que haya sucedido para que se fuera, todos extrañamos a Kathy. James insiste en que deberíamos buscarla, él y Remus han estado hablando mucho de ella y me hacen pensar que saben algo que nosotros no. Probablemente solo la extrañan como nosotros, pero nos harías un gran bien que vinieras._

_No tenemos muchas visitas, excepto Bathilda que nos cuenta historias sorprendentes de Dumbledore, que no creo que él esté complacido de saberlo. No sé cuanto creerle, creo que es porque suena increíble que Dumbledore_

Los dos levantan la mirada del papel y comienzan a rebuscar entre todo el desorden de la habitación tratando de encontrar lo que resta de la carta -mírate, eras tan lindo -le dice Tori de repente encontrando la vieja fotografía que Lily había mencionado en la carta.

Harry le roda los ojos, como si Tori no hubiera crecido con él y recordara como era él cuando era un pequeño. Tori le entrega la foto con una sonrisa de picardía en los labios, se sonríe a si mismo mirando al pequeño feliz de la foto. Su papá le había regalado su primera escoba, no podía pensar en nadie más que en Sirius para que hubiera hecho eso si él hubiera vivido con sus padres. No tiene nada de qué quejarse, hasta ese momento había vivido la mejor vida que cualquier adolescente de su edad podía pensar, aun con todos los problemas que traía ser Harry Potter. Y Harry estaba seguro que todo eso se lo debía a su familia adoptiva. Sirius y Kathy lo habían criado para que los valorara tanto a ellos como a Lily y a James que habían dado su vida por él. Por ello tenía esa curiosidad en su interior de saber lo que podría haber sido crecer con sus verdaderos padres. Con James como su papá, para regañarlo y ponerlo en su lugar en todas sus travesuras, pero con Sirius a su lado malcriándolo y enseñándole por igual todo lo que aprendió de él. Con Lily como madre para darle todos los castigos que su papá no podría y tener a Kathy para consentirlo cada vez que lo viera con cualquier tontería que a él le gustara. Guarda la fotografía y la carta con la que Tori le había dado antes, pruebas de que alguna vez, Lily y James Potter estuvieron con vida, sus ángeles guardianes que lo cuidaban y lo esperaban en el cielo hasta que sea su ultima hora, sus héroes personales desde que tenía tan solo un año.

-Vamos, hay que ver si los otros dos no se han matado por la cena -le dice Harry al poco tiempo, Tori asiente y lo sigue fuera de la polvosa habitación.

...

* * *

Semanas habían pasado y para ese momento ninguno de los cuatro habitantes de Grimmauld Place podía recordar que día era. Para algunos no importaba que fecha era, así podía ser más fácil seguir la larga búsqueda que les esperaba mientras pensaban menos en fechas y por lo tanto, en lo menos que estaban cada uno lejos de su familia. Lo único que les importaba en ese momento era que Kreacther regresara con Mundungos.

Era una noche común en la que Hermione y Tori terminaban de preparar la cena, espantando un poco a Ron que estaba siempre ansioso de poder probar la comida antes de que las dos chicas la sirvieran. Harry reía desde su puesto en la mesa, cuando a él le tocaba preparar la comida con Ron siempre hacían cinco platos para que él y Ron probaran la comida antes de tiempo. Pero con Hermione al mando, eso era totalmente imposible. Tori lleva su comida y la de Harry, mientras observan de reojo como Ron mueve a Hermione levantándola por la cintura y poder tener acceso aunque sea a ver lo que ha quedado en las ollas. Diez minutos después Hermione se sienta en la mesa, con un sonrojo en las mejillas al ver las sonrisas que Harry y Tori le dan y no se atreven a decir nada más. Ron se sienta con la boca llena y los cuatro comienzan a comer en silencio, hasta que ya no hay comida en sus platos. Están en el proceso de relajarse, cuando escuchan el característico ruido de cuando alguien se aparece, el anuncio de Kreacther que está de regreso. Los cuatro sacan sus varitas a tiempo y están de pie listos para detener a Mundungus antes de que se les escape. Hermione le quita la varita con rapidez y la gana en el aire.

-¡Lo hice mi ama! ¡Lo hice! ¡Traje al horrible ladrón! -exclama Kreacther dando pequeños saltitos en su puesto bastante emocionado mirando a Tori. Ella le agradece con la mirada y se gira a ver a Harry para ver qué es lo que hará para hablar con Mundungus.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa mandando un estúpido elfo contra mí? -grita Mundungus mirando a los cuatro y directamente con cierto desprecio a Kreacther, que de igual forma le devuelve la mirada y se queda de pie al lado de Tori.

-Cuando saqueaste esta casa de todo lo valioso que...

-A Sirius no le importaba -gritó Mundungus interrumpiendo a Harry que estaba a punto de explotar de nervioso, quería información y la quería ya -tú lo sabes niña, lo que más quería era alejarse de aquí, díselos niña, díselos...-pero sus ruegos se acaban cuando se acercó demasiado a los pies de Tori, ella no quiso hechizarlo, por miedo a que lo dejara inconsciente o no quisiera hablar después de eso. Pero Tori suelta un pequeño grito al perder el equilibrio y agarrar a Ron de la camisa para mantenerse de pie. Pero para Mundungus no había acabado allí, con el grito de Tori, Kreacther se enoja y arremete contra el pobre hombre -¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! -grita desesperadamente Mundungos entre golpes.

-Kreacther regresa -ordena Tori cuando Ron ya la ha ayudado a ponerse en pie -tranquilo si necesita persuasión, harás los honores.

-No, toque a mi ama -amenaza Kreacther antes de a regañadientes se aleje tan solo un poco de Mundungos.

Ron ríe y se inclina un poco para susurrarle a Tori -vez te lo dije lo tienes encantando -Tori le roda los ojos y ríe un poco por lo bajo, pero empuja a Ron de todas formas y los vuelven a retomar la seriedad del asunto, porque a pesar de la pequeña broma de Ron, la tensión se siente en el aire.

Harry toma aire y vuelve a comenzar su frase, esperando no ser interrumpido -cuando saqueaste esta casa de todo lo valioso y tomaste algunas cosas que habían en el gabinete de la cocina, allí había un candado. ¿En dónde está?

-¿Era valioso? - es la respuesta de Mundungus enderezándose en el suelo.

-¡Aun lo tienes! -exclama Hermione emocionada por todo el asunto.

-No, solo quiere saber si valía el precio por el que lo vendió -adivina Ron mirando al hombre con cierto desprecio.

Harry alza su varita y la punta choca con la nariz de Mundungus -¿A quién se lo vendiste? -exige y en su voz se entiende de que no va a aceptar ninguna bobería como respuesta.

-Estaba vendiendo y esta señora se me acercó y me preguntó si tenía permiso para vender artefactos mágicos -comienza explicando Mundungus -no sabía que decirle hasta que tomó interés en ese candado, me lo compró y dijo que me iba a dejar pasar por esa vez.

-¿Cómo era? -exigió Harry una vez más a punto de romper su o de lanzar algún maleficio que no debía por pura impotencia.

-Pequeña, vestía solo de rosado -responde Mundungus tratando de alejarse de Harry.

-¿Hablaba extraño? Parecía sapo -adivina Harry esperando de cierta forma que la respuesta sea una negativa.

-Si -responde Mundungus y Harry se gira a ver los demás, que con preocupación le regresan la mirada -vete antes de que el elfo consiga sus deseos -sisea Harry y Mundungus desaparece. Harry se queda en silencio, a todos los presentes sienten que esas cicatrices que se habían ganado en quinto año, ardían por alguna razón.

_**Y bien?  
**_

_**Quien vota porque Hermione y Ron se junten antes de tiempo? Y si ese es un si digan cuando?**_

_**Les gustó el regalo de Tori? **_

_**Adivinan que le quiere regalar Sirius a Harry?**_

_**Espero tener sus comentarios pronto!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Victoria.**_


	36. El Ministerio de Magia

_**Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso, es que me sucedió tanto y aunque quería actualizar no podía, escribí este capitulo de una sola vez y como estaba tan largo decidí cortarlo en dos, así que está esta parte y la otra. En lo personal no me gusta para nada esta parte, en cambio la otra tiene mucha acción y ya quiero que todos la lean, en especial porque se cumplen muchas peticiones que ustedes mismos han hecho y eso me tiene muy ansiosa. En fin, subiré el otro capitulo a mas tardar el martes por la noche, pero mientras mas comenatarios me dejen mas rapido trabajare para actualizar.**_

_**Esto va dedicado a Adri Potter, que siempre se preocupa por saber si actualizare o no…gracias y espero un buen comentario de tu parte sobre esto.**_

-Emmm…disculpa, ¿Me das la hora? –pregunta Ron pensando que es la primera cosa que se le puede ocurrir y golpeándose mentalmente a si mismo por decir semejante tontería, en especial porque escucha la risita de Tori a su lado, aunque no puede verla porque está cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

La rubia que Ron tiene en frente, que debido a su altura Ron la puede ver hacia abajo, le alza una ceja mirándolo confundida, está a punto de abrir la boca y decirle cualquier cosa a Ron menos la hora –_petrifucs totalus –_pero el hechizo que conjura Tori bajo la capa de invisibilidad la detiene y en seguida la rubia cae congelada a los pies de Ron, que la detiene en brazos y mira a todos lados para que nadie opine, que aquello se miraba sumamente extraño. Tori sale de la capa de invisibilidad, una vez que se asegura de que nadie los está viendo, la arroja sobre el cuerpo de la rubia que Ron sostiene y ríe sin poder evitarlo –sabes Ron, cuando te dije que deberías de ser un poco más coqueto me refería a que lo hicieras con Hermione –Ron se sonroja con fuerza y comienza a cargar el cuerpo de la mujer hacia el escondite que ya tienen, ya es el último trabajador del Ministerio que necesitan y era trabajo de ellos dos. Deja caer el cuerpo invisible de la rubia con suma pesadez una vez que están frente a Harry y Hermione, esta última le da una mala mirada a Ron, que opina que a pesar de que están abusando de aquellas personas, lo último que necesitan es que los dejen todos golpeados. Tori deja de reír en ese momento cuando Hermione se gira a ella para exigir un poco de explicación y a favor a Ron ella solo se encoge de hombros y se preocupa más por la rubia en la que se va a convertir para poder entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, buscando entre las cosas que carga algo que le pueda servir de utilidad.

Una vez que Tori le pasa la capa de invisibilidad de regreso a Harry, es que Hermione da el tema por zanjado y comienza a recolectar cabellos para terminar de preparar los frascos de poción multijugos. Hermione les entrega un frasco a cada uno, cada cual con una apariencia distinta pero para nada apetitosa, los cuatro intercambian miradas, como para darse el valor para beberse todo el contenido del frasco de una sola vez. Con muecas, quejidos y demás, pronto, Harry, Hermione, Tori y Ron desaparecen, en su lugar cuatro copias distintas de los dos magos y brujas que están inconscientes frente a ellos aparecen.

-Bien, ya todos saben lo que tenemos que hacer –comienza Hermione mirándolos a todos con cuidado, viendo que todos incluyéndola a ella tenían todo lo necesario para ser las personas a quien personificaban –primero tenemos que…

-Lo sabemos Hermione –la interrumpen los otros tres a coro, que para ese momento podían recitar el plan para entrar al Ministerio hasta en sus propios sueños.

Hermione se sonroja y juguetea con sus manos en un momento de nerviosismo –bien entonces andando –asegura controlándose y con el mejor cuidado para no ser vistos, los cuatro salen de su escondite.

Se separan en parejas para poder entrar al Ministerio, Hermione y Tori son las primeras en entrar y esperan a los otros dos mirando estupefactas la gigantesca estatua del Ministerio, que ya no es lo que antes era. Con temor, las dos jóvenes reconocen en ese preciso momento lo alocado de lo que están por hacer y todas las fallas que tiene su plan. En especial Hermione, que al ver todos los muggles de la estatua, le recuerda que ese no es precisamente el lugar más seguro en el que pueda estar. Tori lo siente a su lado, pone una mano en el brazo de Hermione gentilmente, como para darle un poco más de valor, aunque si tiene que ser sincera ella también está sumamente asustada. Habrán hecho muchas cosas juntos, pero esta vez si se sentía que era de las más descabelladas que habían hecho, lo peor es que presentía, de que en un futuro, estaban a punto de hacer cosas mucho peores. Pero si no se separan y se apegan al plan, pronto estarán fuera del Ministerio con el Horocrux que llegaron a buscar.

-Hermione, ¿Cuánto dijiste que iba a durar la poción? –pregunta una voz a su lado, ronca y suave que tan solo ellas dos han podido escucharla, pero suficientemente desconocida como para que las dos den un brinco de susto. Hasta que reconocen al hombre quien ahora personifica a Harry junto a ellas, tan concentradas estaban que ninguna se había dado cuenta de la llegada de los otros dos.

-No dije cuanto –responde Hermione y los tres pueden detectar el temor en la voz de la mujer al escuchar esa respuesta.

Con miradas extrañas por parte de todos los demás a su alrededor, al ver pasar a un grupo tan extraño juntos, o de otros que ni se atreven a verlos con exactitud pues la alta apariencia del hombre en el que se ha convertido Harry los asusta lo suficiente como para salir corriendo lejos de ellos. Al final la gente se acostumbra y los cuatro impostores están a punto de tomar el ascensor cuando una voz los hace querer girarse, aunque no lo hacen de momento.

-¡Catermole! ¡Catermole! –es Hermione que lo recuerda y con un codazo en las costillas de Ron le recuerda, que él es Reg Catermole. Este se gira y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando ve a un mortífago caminando hacia él y llamándolo por lo que debería de ser su nombre. Mucho más grande es el miedo de Ron, cuando mira a sus lados por el rabillo del ojo y descubre que los demás no han podido quedarse a su lado y esperarlo en lo que fuera que estuviera por decirle Yaxley, solo examinan la situación desde lejos y a una distancia prudente –en mi oficina aun sigue lloviendo –le dice el mortífago una vez que está lo suficientemente cerca de Ron como para no gritar, este abre la boca para decir algo, pero no es permitido por Yaxley, que lo toma del cuello de la túnica y lo alza con superioridad y enojo –si mi esposa estuviera por ser interrogada, yo me aseguraría que en la oficina de alguien tan importante como yo dejara de llover. ¿De acuerdo? –lo único que Ron puede hacer es asentir con la cabeza, Yaxley lo suelta y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera ocurrido en ese momento.

Pasan minutos para que Ron se recupere y se reúna con los otros tres que ya lo están esperando. Una vez que entran al ascensor y se da cuenta de que están los cuatro solos, es que la histeria se apodera de Ron -¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi…mi…mi esposa está abajo…seguro tengo niños…

-Ron, tu no estás casado –interrumpe Harry el balbuceo de Ron, quien toma aire profundamente y asiente con la cabeza, tranquilizándose tan solo un poco. Hermione comienza a darle instrucciones para poder ayudarlo con el asunto de la oficina, Harry y Tori intercambian una mirada de preocupación. Harry piensa que se hubiera reído de la situación si hubiera ocurrido en otro momento, pero entiende a Ron y está muy preocupado por él en ese momento. Es mucho ya tener que entrar como otra persona en el Ministerio de Magia, pero la presión de tener una familia entre sus manos no le da garantía a Harry de que a Ron no lo dominen los nervios y no sea capaz de hacer todos los hechizos que Hermione le está dictando.

-Mafalda, ¿te han enviado hasta mí? –la vocecilla molesta de la mismísima Dolores Umbridge los sorprende a los cuatro, que se han quedado completamente inmóviles cuando la puerta del ascensor se abre de improviso. Esta vez es Hermione la que solo puede asentir con la cabeza, sin saber si decir o hablar algo sea o no adecuado –perfecto, sígueme – con suma preocupación, Hermione mira a los otros tres antes de moverse de su puesto.

-Ve, yo lo ayudaré –le susurra Tori dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que esta siga a Umbridge fuera del ascensor. Tori mira a Harry una vez que están los tres solos nuevamente –estarás bien ¿verdad? –le pregunta como para cerciorarse a si misma de que lo que está haciendo es lo correcto, ya que su plan se ha ido completamente por el caño.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, sabiendo que ya no hay más remedio alguno, sin la ayuda apropiada sabe que Ron será descubierto rápidamente y eso no les conviene para nada, Tori toma varias boconadas de aire, la siguiente vez que las puertas del ascensor se abren, toma a Ron por el brazo y lo saca fuera de allí junto a ella. Harry trata de lograr su propia compostura en ese momento, nada de lo que están haciendo está correcto, no debieron separarse, no debieron si quiera ir de esa manera, pero como ya no tienen remedio, es él quien tiene que seguir con el plan y luego buscar a los demás cuanto antes y salir de allí lo más rápido que puedan. Saca la capa de invisibilidad de una de las bolsas de su túnica, que agradece que Tori le ha regresado antes de entrar al Ministerio, ya tiene un plan y espera que al menos ese si funcione de verdad. Se cubre con la capa antes de que las puertas se abran una vez más y llegue al destino que los cuatro debieron llegar juntos en primer lugar. Camina lentamente, el hombre a quien personifica es tan grande que la capa de invisibilidad no logra cubrir del todos sus pies mientras se mueve. Por fortuna, todos los que trabajan en aquel lado, están demasiado ocupados como para poder ver a dos pares de pies que caminan sin dueño frente a ellos, lo cual Harry agradece de verdad, no sabe cuan extraño puede ser su presencia en aquel lugar, porque no tiene ni idea de quien puede ser aquel hombre. Llega hasta las puertas de madera, donde abajo se puede leer en detalladas inscripciones el nombre de su antigua profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el horror y la rabia invaden a Harry cuando ve, incrustado también en la pared, el ojo que una vez perteneció a Ojo Loco Moody. Se gira determinado y de su bolsillo deja caer tres productos de Sortilegios Weasley, que en segundos forman un caos a su alrededor, ideal para que Harry desprenda el ojo de la puerta y entre en la oficina sin ser visto.

Buscó por todos lados, desesperado mientras los momentos pasaban, pero Harry no logró encontrar lo que buscaba. Agitado por la ansiedad, Harry se detiene unos momentos, lo siente dentro de si mismo, el Horocrux no está en esa oficina, pero si está en ese edificio. Sin importar quien lo vea o que piensen de él, Harry sale de la oficina, con la cama de invisibilidad bien guardada en su bolsillo, el caos estaba por fin organizándose un poco afuera y varios empleados lo miraron extrañados, pero a Harry no le importó. Solo siguió su instinto, esa parte en su interior que lo llamaba, que lo atraía justo en donde estaba la pequeña parte del alma de Voldemort. No se da cuenta en donde está, hasta que lo recuerda, porque unos cuantos años atrás, él tuvo su pequeño juicio por hacer el patronous y defender a sus hermanas. Solo que ahora ya no es igual, allí está una mujer en donde él se sentó una vez, frente a ella, varios Ministros y la propia Dolores Umbridge, con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro de pura felicidad al tener a aquella inocente mujer en tan terrible situación. Harry siente un frío ya conocido que recorre su espalda, mira hacia arriba y ve a un grupo de dementores listos para atacar y llevarse toda la felicidad de todos los presentes, pero los detiene el patronous de la mismísima Umbridge, que es la única feliz en aquel momento. Con mucho más desprecio, Harry ve el gato al lado de la mujer, porque reconoce con que clase de felicidad está hecho aquel patronous. Es hasta que sus ojos se posan en el extraño collar que la mujer lleva, que el corazón de Harry da un vuelco extraño, allí está el horocrux que está buscando y quitárselo del cuello a esa mujer puede ser un poco difícil. Piensa sus opciones, al parecer su presencia allí a nadie le molesta en realidad lo cual le da la ventaja, pero no sabe que hacer y se distrae cuando se topa con la preocupada mirada de Hermione, que aparentemente trata de decirle algo, que él no comprende.

-Harry… -susurra la voz de una mujer que Harry puede asegurar es la voz de la rubia en que Tori se ha convertido, justo detrás de él. Se gira a verla, bastante asustado de que ella lo haya llamado por su nombre, tiene que ver a sus dos amigos sumamente mojados, analizarlo muy bien, para entenderlo todo. La poción multijugos está abandonando su cuerpo y Harry Potter está comenzando a aparecer, Tori y Ron ya tienen sus varitas listas para cualquier cosa que esté por ocurrir, porque ellos mismos están comenzando a cambiar también, él mismo saca su varita y corre directo a su antita profesora.

Todo sucede rápidamente en ese momento, Harry arrebata el Horocrux del cuello de la mujer, Hermione corre hasta a su lado, libera a la mujer de la silla y le ordena que salga corriendo lo más rápido de allí, la mujer sin negarlo corre lo más rápido que puede. Los dementores salen tras ellos y es el patronous de un pequeño cachorro que sale de la varita de Tori el que los deja correr lo más rápido que pueden fuera del lugar. No falta mucho para que en el Ministerio se den cuenta de que Harry Potter está en el edificio y el caos se vuelve mucho más grande, de inmediato todos corren para poder atraparlos. Hay millones asombrados por su presencia en el último lugar en donde creyeron que Harry Potter estaría, tanto que no todos saben que es lo que tienen que hacer. Solo un par de mortífagos los separa de la salida, Harry toma la mano de Tori, ella jala a Ron y por último está Hermione, que es quien cierra el camino lejos de allí y los hace aparecer hasta Grimauld Place. Caen en el suelo frío de la vieja casa, pero ninguno se suelta, porque no son cuatro sino cinco los que están allí, pronto y en una acción rápida Hermione lanza un hechizo al extraño y toma de la mano a los demás para poder aparecerlos lejos de allí.

* * *

Sirius Black entra un poco adolorido a La Madriguera, se sienta a la mesa reprimiendo un quejido de dolor, porque todo su cuerpo le duele después de esa emboscada que le dieron los mortífagos mientras él estaba en medio de una de misión para la Orden. No sabe cual es la parte de su cuerpo que duele más, simplemente siente dolor, quiere estar en su casa, descansando en una cómoda cama, al lado de su esposa y sabiendo que todas sus hijas e hijo están en sus propias camas, descansando al igual que lo hará él. Claro que quizás lo único que consiga esa noche, sea el remedo de una cama cómoda, gracias a los Weasley que han abierto las puertas a todos los de la Orden que necesitan un lugar seguro en donde pasar la noche.

Molly le pone un plato de comida caliente frente a él, Sirius le agradece con la mirada mientras se estómago hace un ruido extraño, recordándole lo hambriento que está –No sabes nada de ellos ¿verdad? –le pregunta Molly con preocupación, justo antes de que Sirius comience a comer, aunque los demás en la mesa ya han comenzado.

Sirius niega con la cabeza, sintiendo como de alguna manera, sus ganas de comer se dispersan, desde que se despidió de Tori no han sabido nada más, incluso lleva días mucho más molesto con George por no atreverse a decirle a donde es que ha partido su hija. Aunque sabe las intenciones de su hija mayor cuando hizo jurar a su novio no decirle hacia donde se iría, porque sabe que iría tras ella de saberlo, al menos hubiera apreciado que ese muchachito le dijera de una vez por todas. Era como si lo desafiara aun más y eso, no caía bien en la mente del animago, que estaba por considerar mas no dejar a su hija tener novio. Gruñe internamente cuando ve a los dos gemelos entrar en la cocina, Remus le da un codazo en las costillas, Sirius gime de dolor recordando el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Come en silencio y concentrado en su plato, para no tener que mirar con desaprobación al gemelo que ahora ya puede identificar, que conoce como el novio de su hija.

A Sirius quizás no le hubiera interesado ver, la cara de decepción que llevaban los dos gemelos al entrar, pues con todo lo que había sucedido alrededor, tenían que poner su negocio de lado. Pero eso si, le hubiera interesado, el cambio repentino de humor en su rostro cuando entre los dos gemelos le comentaba algo a Molly, porque aunque no se sintieran del todo bien, Fred y George nunca podía estar tristes mas de cinco minutos. No es hasta que Sirius está por terminar su plato y que el sueño lo está dominando ya de tanto cansancio, que la portada del diario El Profeta, empujada por la mano de George frente a él, lo distrae. Sirius ha dejado de leer el periódico desde hace mucho tiempo, pero desde ese día ha reconsiderado hacerlo, cuando sus ojos se centran en el encabezado del día:

**Harry Potter se infiltra en el Ministerio.**

**Ministro de Magia ordena aumentar la seguridad en el edificio.**

Sirius observa el la página bastante asombrado, no se atreve aun a leer lo que realmente está en el articulo, sus ojos solo escanean las múltiples fotos que cubren la primera plana del diario. En una grande puede ver el completo desastre en el que quedó el salón principal del Ministerio de Magia, en lo que él se imagina el momento después en el que su hijo y sus amigos salían del lugar. Sonríe de lado al ver el caos del lugar y al pensar en todas las blasfemias que debe de decir, pero a pesar de todo y del enorme peligro que corrieron al entrar en aquel lugar dadas las circunstancias, Sirius estaba orgulloso tanto como de Harry y Tori como de los otros dos. En una esquina, cuatro fotos diferentes se mueven frente a él. La primera de la esquina, es la foto de Harry, que alza su varita hacia un lado y sostiene su mano para que alguien lo haga. Las demás están cortadas como la primera, si las pusiera todas en fila, podría notar que todas son una especie de secuencia de la otra, aunque aparentemente no en el orden en el que realmente ocurrieron. La segunda aparece Tori, que mira hacia atrás y adelante varias veces mientras corre, con una túnica demasiado grande para ella misma, extrañamente está empapada. Hermione está de pie, se le ve nerviosa, como esperando a que los demás lleguen hasta donde está ella. Ron corre y se le ve esquivar varios hechizos, también está empapado pero a diferencia de los demás a él si le queda bien la ropa que trae puesta, se le ve saltar en último momento y si Sirius está en lo cierto aferrarse a la cintura de Tori, asume que es el momento en el que salen de allí.

Sirius levanta la mirada, primero para ver a George, que está frente a él sin emoción alguna en el rostro, como solo esperando a que Sirius comente algo. Mueve sus ojos y ve a Remus que le sonríe con picardía, como si intuyera la controversia dentro de Sirius, esa que quiere hacerle daño al chico por estar con su niña, pero que le agradece que le traiga noticias de sus hijos -¿lo compraste? –pregunta mirando el periódico, tratando de sacar más información sobre sus hijos, sin saber como preguntar en realidad.

-Nos lo dieron, escaparan, están a salvo –responde George como si lo intuyera, sonríe y se sienta frente a él, dejando el periódico en la mesa para que Sirius le de una ojeada si es que tiene ganas, se sonríe cuando recibe una sonrisa de aprobación de Sirius, satisfecho de que aunque no diga nada más, sus acciones como novio al fin son buenas.

Sirius Black levanta el periódico y se esconda tras el periódico, porque no soporta ni ver la sonrisa burlona de Remus y la satisfactoria de George frente a él. Leerá un poco antes de que sienta que es necesario marcharse de allí.

* * *

Harry cae en la tierra húmeda, le cuesta trabajo entender lo que realmente pasó y en su interior siente que fue hace horas, aunque la verdad sabe que no fue así. Se incorpora lentamente y ve a Tori y a Hermione en inclinadas en el suelo, una tratando de calmar a la otra mientras atendían al cuerpo de Ron.

-¿Qué le pasó? –pregunta Harry acercándose porque no recuerda que durante el escape, Ron hubiera resultado herido de alguna forma.

Es Tori quien se levanta cuando ve que Hermione está más calmada y puede atender a Ron por su cuenta, toma a Harry del brazo y lo aleja un poco, a sabiendas de que si tiene que explicarse Hermione se pondrá mucho más nerviosa –fue una mala aparición –Harry frunció el ceño levemente mirando desde lejos a su mejor amigo, si alguien de los cuatro podía aparecer mejor esa era Hermione, no le cabía en la cabeza de que no fuera así –no se quién, pero alguien se aferró a nosotros cuando aparecimos en Grimauld Place, Hermione lo empujó hacia dentro de la casa y supongo que por el susto o lo que fuera nos trajo hasta aquí, no esperaba meterlo dentro y que perdiéramos el buen refugio –Harry no dice nada más, solo sigue la mirada hacia donde está Ron y Hermione nuevamente, preocupado por el estado de Ron –Toma, ayúdame a poner esto, yo no recuerdo como –le dice Tori mientras para su sorpresa, del pequeño bolso de Hermione comienza a sacar la gran tienda que usaron una vez para acampar en el campeonato de quiddicth.

Harry arma la tienda con facilidad, Tori le cura una herida en la frente y entre todos acomodan a Ron dentro de la tienda, una vez que ya tienen las seguridades adecuadas en su interior, se sienten más dispuestos a relajarse después de la locura que han vivido. Fue hasta ese momento que Harry contempló el horocrux que había recuperado, pero lo guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo sintiéndose cansado, además de que presentía que no encontraría forma de destruirlo si no tenía a Hermione para ayudarlo. La noche calló con rapidez y por segunda vez desde que se marcharon de casa, Harry agradeció internamente de que Tori estuviera con él, de lo contrario hubiera que tenido estar solo en la esquina de la tienda, sintiéndose realmente incómodo cuando Hermione terminaba por atender a Ron.

Los días parecían irreales, como si el tiempo en realidad no avanzaba sea donde fuera que estuvieran. El horocrux no se destruyó con ningún hechizo que utilizaran, así que se turnaban de uno a uno para usarlo. Harry se sentía fuera de si mismo, escuchaba más voces de Voldemort en su cabeza y su cicatriz dolía aun más cuando usaba el horocrux en su pecho. Hermione prefería leer más y encerrarse más en su propio mundo, como para poder evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con los demás aunque siempre buscaba lugares en donde los demás podían verla leer. Tori tenía la misma reacción, se sentía triste y miraba constantemente el reloj y la cadena que George le había regalado en su muñeca, como buscando que una de las dos le diera una razón para alejarse de allí y buscar un lugar más cómodo. Al final, era Ron el que siempre explotaba, él que se quejaba por todo mientras o usaba, aun así, los demás no decían nada porque sabían la razón, hasta el día en que se quedaron sin comida alguna y Harry y Hermione fueron a buscar algo que a Ron no le gustó mucho.

-Seguro ustedes dos buscaron algo más que comida –comentó Ron tan alto como para que Harry lo escuchara y las otras dos también, que solo observaron con atención como se fuera a desarrollar la situación.

-Ron no es mi culpa que no encontráramos algo mejor –fue todo lo que dijo Harry que ya estaba bastante molesto por toda la situación, en especial de las constantes quejas de Ron -¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que la veo como una hermana? –agregó bajando la voz para que solo este lo escuchara.

Un bufido salió de los labios de Ron, que fue suficiente para que Harry se pusiera en pie, dispuesta a llevar una verdadera discusión con Ron –si la vieras como una hermana entonces la tratarías tal y como yo trato a Tori –son las palabras que salen de la boca de Ron para retar a su amigo.

-Harry… -advierte Tori que al escuchar su nombre y esa frase entiende mejor que Hermione porque es que los dos chicos están discutiendo, queriendo recordar que eso no valdrá la pena y que Ron quizás no esté actuando por si mismo. Pero es como si el horocrux no solo activara todo lo que Ron siente en su interior, sino que también activa la poca paciencia que a Harry le queda, enfrentando a los dos amigos en ese instante. Tori mira a Hermione, pensando en que quizás ella pueda influir algo de sentido común en Ron, pero esta recién acaba de enterarse de la discusión de los dos, y está demasiado sorprendida por el tema para poder intervenir de inmediato.

-Sabes que nunca te haría eso a ti y no tiene que ver Tori en esto –continua Harry negando con la cabeza –esto tiene que ver con que no dejas de pensar en comida en todo el tiempo, no es mi culpa que no puedas soportar lo que conlleva esta misión.

-¡Misión! ¿Qué misión? –Grita Ron alzando los brazos –tenemos un horocrux de pura suerte, pero no tenemos ni idea de donde están los demás ni que seguir, solo estamos atrapados en esta estúpida tienda sin tener nada que comer.

-Ron, todos sabemos a lo que nos metimos cuando aceptamos estar aquí –interviene al fin Hermione al ver que Ron realmente se está pasando de sus límites con lo que está diciendo. Pero una vez más, ni Harry ni Ron ponen atención a lo que está diciendo Tori o Harry.

-¡Pues entonces largate! Nadie te tiene aquí, vete a tu cómoda casita con tu mami –grita Harry de regreso sin pensarlo hasta que las palabras hubieran salido de sus labios, aunque en realidad su propia personalidad no le daba para disculparse y decir que realmente no quería quedarse solo con las dos chicas.

Ron se ve tan asustado como el propio Harry cuando escucha esas palabras, mira a Hermione como preguntando si ella quiere irse con él, pero Hermione niega con la cabeza, con las lágrimas a punto de salir por sus ojos. Como si pasara un nudo por la garganta, Ron asiente, sintiéndose completamente solo, porque no tiene ni que preguntarle a Tori si quiere irse con él, aunque quiera, sabe que Tori se va a quedar con Harry, como él debería de quedarse. Asiente y se aleja de Harry, toma sus cosas con rapidez y camina hasta la entrada de la tienda, donde Tori había estado antes haciendo su guardia –Ron no tienes que hacerlo, puedes quedarte, tienes el candado, es por eso –intenta decirle Tori, preocupada por los otros dos en la tienda y ella misma era tan amiga de Ron como para no querer que se fuera solo por una tonta discusión.

-Lo siento –se disculpa Ron quitándose el horocrux del cuello, caminando fuera de la tienda, desapareció una vez que hubo cruzado el campo invisible de hechizos de protección que había puesto.

Tori se gira levemente a ver a los otros dos, Hermione solloza en silencio, inmóvil y sin poder decir o hacer algo. Harry mira el espacio en donde Ron desapareció, sin poder creer que su amigo acababa de desaparecer y por su culpa, no tiene el valor de mirar a Hermione, tampoco sabe que hacer –que voy a hacer con ustedes dos –susurra Tori negando con la cabeza con tristeza y regresando a la entrada de la tienda mientras se coloca el Hororcrux en el cuello, extrañará a Ron, pero es la única que puede con eso en ese momento.

_**Se juntaran Ron y Hermione en el regreso de este?**_

_**Que pasará en la mansión Malfoy?**_

_**Les gustó ver a Sirius y George, me lo habían pedido ustedes asi que quiero opiniones.**_

_**Creen que Tori y George deban verse en la casa de Bill?**_

_**Todo esto viene en el proximo capitulo y mientras mas rapido lea sus opiniones mas rapido actualizo.**_

_**Besos y hasta la proxima**_


	37. Godric Hollow

En la entrada de la tienda, en medio del bosque en el que se encontraban, mirando la fría mañana que tenía frente a ella estaba Tori. No podía dormir ni un poco más, era bastante temprano, aunque Harry era el único que dormía dentro. Podía ver a Hermione leer algo sentada en una roca lejos de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que los hechizos protectores aun la cubrieran. Sinceramente, Tori no culpaba a su mejor amiga de estar encerrada en si misma, más aun cuando era su turno de cuidar el horocrux, si ella misma quería huir y regresar a los pocos días en los que había estado con George, aunque lastimosamente habían cosas más grandes ahora que estar con su novio. Sentía que era la única cuerda que quedaba de los tres después de que Ron se fue, quería que alguien gritara, hiciera ruido y no la dejara sentir como si estuviera sola, como si estuviera atrapada en aquella tienda y no tenía a quien más comunicarse. Harry poco decía y huía de Hermione, imaginándose que se sentía bastante culpable ya por haberle seguido la corriente a Ron y haber provocado su partida. Hermione no decía nada tampoco, se la pasaba leyendo y huyendo de los dos para estar sola. Cada día que se movían a un lugar distinto, todo empeoraba mas y tal y como lo había predicho, Tori ya no sabía que hacer con los dos.

Se abraza a si misma y viendo como el sol toma mayor posición en el cielo entre las ramas sin hojas de los árboles frente a ella, toma su decisión y avanza a paso lento hasta estar al lado de Hermione. Tori se sienta en la enorme roca frente a su amiga, no mira lo que su amiga lee, presiente que en realidad lleva horas en la misma hoja sin poder prestar mucha atención a lo que está leyendo, porque su mente la tiene en otros lugares. En su lugar, mira hacia el frente, árboles sin hojas se agrupan frente a ellas y en sus ramas se pueden ver varios grupos de nieve acumuladas de las primeras nevadas del año. El frío había aumentado con cada día que pasaban lejos de sus hogares, aunque para ser sincera ninguno sabría con exactitud que día era. Una fría brisa las cubrió a las dos, Tori se abraza a si misma mientras espera que Hermione diga o haga algo.

Lentamente, Hermione cierra su libro, mira un rato a la nada, quizás al mismo lugar en donde Tori está viendo, suelta un suspiro largo y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Tori –No me preguntarás como me siento, ni me dirás que lo veré algún día ¿verdad? –pregunta Hermione al fin, de reojo Tori puede ver que Hermione se limpia una lágrima que se escapa de sus ojos.

-No –responde Tori simplemente que no sabía que decirle en un principio a Hermione, pero creyó correcto no dejarla sola tanto tiempo y ya le había dado mucho tiempo sola, si el tiempo a solas había terminado entonces ella la acompañaría –eres demasiado inteligente como para que te diga esas cosas, de alguna u otra manera te entiendo, yo me molestaría si te acercaras y me dijeras que no extrañe a George, que lo veré algún día –Hermione asiente levemente con la cabeza, Tori siente el movimiento en su hombro y ambas sonríen levemente por su lado.

-Creo que ya se que deberíamos hacer, aunque no sé si hay o no un horocrux allí, pero creo que es el lugar más lógico para que Dumbledore le dejara a Harry la espada de Gryffindor –comenta Hermione levantándose levemente del hombro de Tori, mirándola con seriedad.

Tori suelta un suspiro, esa Hermione es mejor, la que da sus ideas y les da trabajo a todos en esa misión que por días han sentido imposible –yo voy a donde sea, no me lo tomes a mal pero creo que los tres nos volveremos locos si no hacemos algo –le aseguró Tori aun sin que Hermione le dijera a donde querían ir o que era lo que tenían que hacer, para la pelinegra cualquier cosa que involucrara la aceleración de la adrenalina de los tres, les iba a hacer bien –vamos a decirle a Harry –le dice poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano.

Hermione la toma y se impulsa para ponerse en pie, con los brazos entrecruzados las dos caminan de regreso a la tienda, donde Harry les sale al encuentro, se le ve un poco agitado y a la vez se ve aliviado cuando las ve a ambas. Tori y Hermione intercambian una mirada, si no se engañan a si mismas, piensan que Harry se imaginó que lo habían dejado no solamente solo en la tienda, sino que solo en toda aquella misión. Si bien a este no le gustaba poner en peligro la vida de los demás, tampoco quería estar en soledad, aunque los tres se han distanciado bastante. Las dos amigas se observan como diciéndose algo con la mirada, Tori se suelta y abraza a Harry, quizás no con los ánimos con los que podía haberlo hecho en otra situación, pero abraza a su hermano mayor de todas formas. Hermione les sonríe a los dos y jala a Harry del brazo hacia dentro de la tienda, para que los tres puedan tener algo que desayunar, aunque sea muy poco, son raros los días en los que los tres se sienten de tan buen humor.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a Godric Hollow –anuncia Harry una vez que Tori ya ha puesto una taza de té frente a cada uno de ellos.

Tori mira a Hermione curiosa de lo que esta tiene que decir sobre eso –si, yo también pienso lo mismo, creo que el valle de Godric es el lugar en donde Dumbledore pudo habernos dejado la espada –comentó Hermione bastante emocionada de que Harry había estado pensando en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Entonces vamos, hoy mismo si es posible –dice Harry asintiendo, como Tori también le agradaba tener algo que hacer, aunque no quería dar a voz los pensamientos por los que él quería ir a ese lugar, era algo de lo que había oído en la boda de Bill y Fleur, no estaba seguro, pero el lugar aparecía en su mente muy seguido y estaba contento de que no solo iba a servir por alguna corazonada suya, sino también para algo que tenga en relación con la búsqueda que ha quedado en nada por varios días.

Planean parte del día, luego recogen todo y se aseguran de que no quede ningún rastro de que ellos han pasado allí la noche. Retirando los hechizos del lugar y tomándose de las manos, los tres aparecen en la entrada de la aldea mágica: Godric Hollow. Se sueltan de las manos pero ninguno se atreve a caminar muy lejos del otro, con Harry en medio y Tori y Hermione a sus lados, examinan la calle casi desierta a su alrededor. Caminan lentamente sin rumbo alguno, las dos chicas muy pendientes de su alrededor, no tanto como Harry, que su mente lo ha llevado más allá de su búsqueda, solía venir a Godric Hollow muy seguido cuando era niño, al cementerio para ser específico, a al tumba de sus padres. Sirius nunca dejó que Harry olvidara de que sus verdaderos padres estaban allí, de niño solía sentarse frente a ellos y formular una conversación imaginaria con Lily y James, aunque no estuvieran allí en cuerpo, para su corta edad él si los sentía allí en alma. Las visitas aumentaron cuando sus papás se mudaron a la fabulosa casa antes de que entraran a Hogwarts, solo que ya no era tan niño pero por costumbre solía relatarles lo bien que se sentía con su familia postiza y lo mucho que le hubiera gustado conocerlos, aunque tuviera papás que consideraba geniales. Luego, mientras el miedo invadía a todos y Voldemort se hizo presente, las visitas disminuyeron, hasta que no volvió allí por cinco años.

-Harry –lo llamó Tori, se había quedado unos pasos más atrás de ellas, demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos para seguir la plática que las dos habían comenzando, se apresura y las alcanza, dejando esos pensamientos de lado y asegurándose en concentrarse más en lo que estaban por hacer.

-Creo que es la noche de navidad –anunció Hermione mirando con atención las ventanas de las casas a su alrededor –apresurémonos, no me gusta este silencio y lo desierto que está. Sin mucho que decir los otros dos asintieron, caminando más dentro de la aldea, la casa de la señora Bagshop quien les daría la espada según la teoría de Harry y Hermione, era de las últimas y las más antiguas, nunca fueron por esos lados cuando vivían allí, pero tanto él como Tori estaban muy seguros de donde quedaba el lugar. Fue impresionante, tanto como para Harry y Tori ver lo que una vez fue la casa de los Potter, tan cerca que pudieron haberla visto si tan solo hubiera salido a caminar si les daba ganas. Un recuerdo triste de una noche espantosa, aun se alzaba allí, presente después de algunos dieciséis años. Donde se podía leer:

**Lily y James Potter perdieron sus vidas.**

**Su hijo, Harry, permanece siendo el único mago que **

**Alguna vez haya sobrevivido a la Maldición imperdonable.**

**Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, se ha dejado**

**En su estado ruinoso como monumento a los Potter**

**Y como recordatorio de la violencia**

**Que destrozó a su familia**.

Con grabábamos y graffiti especiales en nombre de Harry en el cerco, rótulos de brujas y magos que habían ido a visitar el monumento y que habían dejado su huella en aquel lugar, en señal de apoyo hacia Harry.

-No debieron hacer eso –comentó Hermione mirando como una especie de insulto los mensajes que se leían allí, aunque fueran a favor de su amigo.

-Al contrario, están geniales –opinó Harry sonriendo con un tanto de tristeza, se gira sobre sus pies en ese instante, decidido que no va a aventurarse en un lugar más sin al menos decirles un adiós a sus padres, si todo sale mal, al menos tendrá quien lo reciba, en donde sea que ellos estén –creo que debo hacer algo antes –les dice a las dos mientras comienza a caminar.

Tori ve la dirección en que agarra y le toma segundos averiguar hacia donde se dirige –iremos contigo –anuncia caminando tras Harry una vez que ha tenido la aprobación de Hermione, no dejarán a Harry solo, es demasiado peligroso quedarse sin el principal de aquella búsqueda.

Harry no las espera, pero las dos lo alcanza una vez que están frente a los portones del cementerio, que entreabiertos se alzan frente a los tres. Harry lidera el camino, Tori y Hermione caminan detrás de él, sin querer dejarlo solo ni hostigarlo al mismo tiempo. En determinado momento, Tori y Hermione se quedan por su lado, una de las tumbas llama la atención de Hermione porque allí se encuentra el signo que ha visto en su libro de cuentos que le ha dejado Dumbledore. Las dos alcanzan a Harry después de lograr leer algo como "Ignotus" en la lápida, aunque la nieve y la antigüedad del la lápida les impide ver algo más. Tori ya conoce el camino hacia la tumba de los padres de Harry, cuando eran niños en ciertas ocasiones Harry le pidió que lo acompañara, para presentarles a su hermana pequeña a sus padres. Ella a su manera también recuerda haber hablado con Harry y la tumba de sus padres, ahora siente un hueco en el estómago al volver después de tanto tiempo, pensando en que si ella se siente así Harry debe de sentirse mucho más mal. Hermione está indecisa, nunca en su vida había estado allí y a pesar de que Harry no suele hablar mucho sobre sus padres biológicos, sabe que los quiere tanto como quiere a los señores Black. Lo encuentran de pie en frente de la tumba, mirando fijamente hacia las inscripciones en la lápida.

**James Potter  
Nacido el 27 de Marzo de 1960  
Murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981.**

**Lily Potter**

**Nacida el 30 de Enero de 1960  
Murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981.**

**El último enemigo que debe de ser destruido es la muerte. **

-Nunca entendí esa frase –les dice Harry a las otras dos cuando siente que ya no está solo, se coloca en cuclillas como para estar más cerca del suelo y con sus dedos mueve la nieve de encima de la tumba de sus padres –siempre pensé que era como una frase mortífaga.

-No lo es Harry –le aseguró Hermione en seguida, pero dudando de si misma de cómo explicarle sobre el significado de la frase en sí –es como, como si hay algo más después de la muerte, como si ellos están aquí, sin estar vivos.

-Pero no están aquí –susurra Harry aunque las otras dos pueden escucharlo a la perfección. Mira a su alrededor, si hubiera pensando en eso antes hubiera traído algo para ellos, de niño siempre traía algo, aunque sea un juguete que él dejaba de usar, lo que fuera. Ahora no había ni una planta viva a su alrededor por el invierno, sus manos estaban vacías de algo valioso para dejarles a sus padres que no había visitado en tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin pensarlo en realidad, sin siquiera controlarlo, pero por los dos seres que habían dado sus vidas por él hace ya tanto tiempo, no iba a esconderlas.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, Hermione mueve su varita varias veces en el aire, transfigurando tres rosas rojas frente a ellos. Le entrega una a Tori, una se la queda ella, ambas se inclinan a los extremos de Harry, como él también tenían lágrimas en los ojos por algo que las dos no podían explicar con exactitud. Bastaba con decir que ambas consideraban a Harry como un hermano para poder llorar a su lado en un momento como aquel –cuidaremos muy bien de su hijo, aunque probablemente nos lleve directo a la muerte en cualquier momento –dice Hermione sonriendo de lado, haciendo que Harry y Tori sonrían con él, poniendo su rosa frente a la lápida, se abraza al brazo izquierdo de Harry y entregándole la rosa que había transfigurado para él.

-Gracias, con o sin ustedes yo tengo un hermano en Harry –dice Tori poniendo ella misma su rosa.

Harry pone la rosa justo en medio de las otras dos, sonríe con un poco de nostalgia, deseando que si muere, ellos lo estén esperando al otro lado –hasta luego mamá, papá, los amo –dice, porque en vida o en muerte, él volverá a verlos, lo sabe. Se pone en pie y pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y Tori, ambas lo abrazan por su lado –vamos chicas, tenemos trabajo que hacer –las otras dos asienten con la cabeza y sin separarse de Harry se forman su camino fuera del cementerio.

-¡Espera…alguien nos está observando! –exclamó Hermione deteniéndolos y en su tono de voz se notaba lo nerviosa que podía estar por la situación, Harry y Tori se detienen en seco también, mirando a su alrededor buscando a la persona que Hermione les está indicando, hasta que esta misma les señala con la mano, que los tres observan a una menuda mujer observándolos intensamente desde el otro extremo, fuera del cementerio.

Harry no sabe porque, duda en unos momentos hasta que se aleja un par de pasos de Tori y Hermione, encarando a la misteriosa mujer que los observaba con tal intensidad. Es como si algo más lo empuja a seguirla, la razón lo apoya por momentos, porque si aquel desconocido personaje fuera un mortífago, los tres estuvieran muertos ya, por todo el tiempo que han perdido, en especial por dejarles flores a la tumba de James y Lily Potter, eso los declara enemigos antes de que se den cuenta que Harry Potter está allí.

-¿Eres Bathilda? –pregunta Harry alzando la voz moderadamente para que la mujer pueda escucharlo, recibe un si con la cabeza y un gesto extraño que indica que quiere que la sigan. Harry se gira a las otras dos, dudosas Hermione y Tori caminan hasta él y siguiendo a la pequeña mujer terminan de caminar hasta donde creían que estaba la casa de Bathilda Baghsop, al menos Harry y Tori ya no dudan con eso que es la mujer que estaban buscando.

Moviendo las llaves con una mano amoratada, la puerta de entrada de la casa se abre, los tres jóvenes pasan con cuidado, sin separarse uno del otro, más Tori y Hermione que a diferencia de Harry no se sienten tan libres de confiar y entrar a aquel lugar solo porque la persona que buscaban en primer lugar los ha encontrado a ellos. El lugar huele mal, como ha algo podrido o en descomposición, hace que los tres arruguen la nariz e intercambien miradas, porque no pueden acostumbrarse al hedor. Bathilda se coloca frente a Harry, es tan pequeña que no le llega ni siquiera al pecho, una vez más con un movimiento de cabeza extraño le pide que lo siga. Harry asiente con la cabeza, sintiendo como la adrenalina invade su cuerpo una vez más, siento como si toda a su alrededor cobra vida, incluso el horocrux en su pecho forma un latido más en su ser, como si presintiera que aquella mujer le dará la espada de Gryffindor y pronto le llegará su fin. Eso lo hace asentir con la cabeza y seguir decididamente a la pequeña mujer, pero su camino se detiene cuando Hermione y Tori intentan seguir tras él, como dos fieles guardianas que no sienten nada comparado a lo que Harry está sintiendo en ese momento. Bathilda señala a Harry y a ella misma, luego mira hacia arriba con la cabeza.

-Creo que quiere que solo yo vaya –interpreta a Harry mirando a las otras dos y por la expresión en su rostro sabe que las dos no están de acuerdo en que tengan que separarse –quizás Dumbledore le dijo que me diera la espada solo a mí –agrega pero aun así Tori y Hermione parecen renuentes a dejarlo ir solo, Harry retrocede unos pasos hasta estar al lado de ellas una vez más –miren su tamaño, no creen que si algo malo pasa no podremos con ella entre los tres, o más aun, no podré con ella mientras las llamo –les asegura Harry como para poder dejarlas un poco más tranquilas.

Tori niega con la cabeza y suelta un suspiro, Hermione se le ve intranquila pero aun así logra decirle –bien, pero que sea rápido, esto no me gusta para nada. Harry asiente y no pierde tiempo en regresar sobre sus pasos y seguir a la pequeña Bathilda, con una mirada hacia atrás ve como Hermione y Tori lo esperan al pie de las escaleras, como si estuviera a punto de pasarles algo terrible –tergeo –susurra Hermione con su varita haciendo que un poco del polvo a su alrededor se disperse, sintiendo que puede respirar mejor.

-Estaría tan vieja como para no poder si quiera poner un poco de orden aquí –comenta Tori mirando a su alrededor mientras se abraza a si misma, el lugar estaba tan frío como lo estaba la noche afuera, lo que hacia la situación aun más sospechosa de lo normal –me refiero a que, es una bruja, no creo que a alguien le gustaría vivir con este espantoso olor.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza, las dos revisan el lugar pero no se separan la una de la otra demasiado, tienen los sentidos alerta esperando a que alguien se aparezca y las ataque, porque todo a su alrededor parece simplemente irreal para ser cierto –Vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore –cita Hermione tomando un libro pesado e impecable de un montón de cartas en el suelo –no ha visto esto, ni su correspondencia –le dice a Tori que se acerca a ver lo que su amiga le señala con preocupación. Pero antes de que Tori pueda decirle algo, los ruidos extraños del piso superior de la casa les dicen que algo no está bien completamente. Hermione arroja el libro a su bolso y con varita en mano las dos se apresuran escaleras arriba para ver que es lo que ocurre.

-Harry –gritan las dos al mismo tiempo, esperando tener respuesta para saber en donde encontrarlo con exactitud, o al menos saber que se encuentra bien, pero la respuesta no viene, pero si escuchan varios sonidos más que delatan en donde buscar. Tori alza su varita y en un movimiento hace que la puerta explote y les revele la enorme serpiente del señor oscuro, aplastando a Harry contra el suelo. Hermione es la primera en abalanzarse hacia adentro, lanzando hechizos para quitar al animal y poder mover a Harry, que tenía una buena mordida en el brazo. Tori se apresura hacia él y trata de levantarlo, aunque Harry pierde y gana la conciencia por momentos, como dividido entre tres lugares diferentes, un recuerdo, la mente de Voldemort y la realidad que viven en ese momento.

-Ya viene, él ya viene –le dice a Tori una vez que logra ver que esta trata de ayudarlo a él y a Hermione a la vez. Pero no se tiene que explicar demasiado, porque Tori lo entiende de inmediato, deja que él se sostenga de si misma y con un hechizo más jala a Hermione, que grita de dolor por lastimarse en medio del caos que se ha formado en todo su alrededor. Cuando los tres están juntos, Harry sabe que no pueden esperar ni un momento más, lo siente porque incluso el Horocrux en su pecho late tanto que su camisa se refleja como si su propio corazón estuviera a punto de estallar fuera de su pecho. Se aferra bien a Hermione y a Tori y corre por la única salida que pueden tener en ese momento, atravesar la ventana. Escucha los gritos de Tori y de Hermione cuando caen al vació, pero él ya no está con ellas y no siente cuando sus cuerpos tocan el suelo, su mente está en otro lugar, su mente está en la noche del 31 de Octubre, la noche en que sus padres murieron.

/…../

Sirius fue lo suficientemente cauteloso como para aparecer justo en frente de la puerta de su antigua casa, y entrar lo más rápido que pudo para no ser visto por nadie, aunque en sus propias especulaciones nadie vigilaba aquella casa. No era una de las casas a las que había ido con su familia para esconderse, era la antigua casa en el barrio muggle que Kathy tenía cuando él y Harry llegaron hasta su puerta sin tener a donde ir. La habían dejado tal y como fue, con todas las seguridades posibles, aunque solo personas muy cercanas sabían que ellos alguna vez habían vivido allí, lo que le favorecía a Sirius para pasar las noches allí con Remus cuando ninguno tenía que hacer en la Orden. Además de que la casa presentaba una enorme ventaja para él en ese momento, estaba en un barrió muggle y por lo tanto contaba con un servicio telefónico que podía utilizar para llamar a Kathy y a sus gemelas una vez que se fueron para América con su cuñado. Era la noche de Navidad, a pesar de que Sirius estaba invitado a la cena con los Weasley y el resto de la Orden, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de que ir a relajarse un poco con los demás. Recibir las noticias de su familia, al menos de los que aun podía comunicarse con ellos. En dieciséis años nunca habían pasado una Navidad separados y aunque sabía que Kathy y las niñas estaban bien, solo esperaba que Harry y Tori también lo estuvieran, porque después del artículo que George le dio en el periódico no habían recibido noticias de ellos. Solo esperaban de que, al saber de que no habían matado a Harry Potter, significaba que seguían vivos en algún lugar.

Marca el número telefónico que ya se sabe de memoria, no solía hacer llamadas cuando vivía allí antes, el único número telefónico que se había aprendido era ese en especial. Con el auricular en su oreja escucha como la línea suena varias veces, antes de que la voz de Kathy le responda al otro extremo.

-Feliz Navidad –dice Sirius tan pronto y como sus oídos registran la voz de su esposa al otro lado, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y por lo que se siente como meses, la calma lo domina de nuevo al escucharla a ella.

_¡Feliz Navidad Sirius! Las niñas recién se despiertan, están abriendo los regalos _–escucha la voz alegre de Kathy al otro extremo que a su vez se alivia de por lo menos escucharlo una vez más _-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? –_pregunta apresuradamente en tono afligido.

Sirius sonríe más, al fondo puede escuchar los gritos y las exclamaciones de sus gemelas abriendo regalos, puede imaginárselas en su mente frente a una gran pila de regalos, porque aquí o en América, a Lily y Lyra todos las consentían lo suficiente para pasar un buen rato abriendo presentes –estoy bien, solo muy cansado, han pasado unos días difíciles. ¿Recibiste lo que te mande?

**-**_Si, las niñas adoran tus regalos, te extrañan –_y con esas palabras Kathy guarda silencio, Sirius espera con paciencia, pues escucha que el alboroto de sus hijas disminuye, signo de que se aleja para que nadie más escuche la conversación que tendrán –_creí que me habías dicho que Tori estaba con George. ¿Cómo es que aparece con Harry en la copia del Profeta que me mandaste? Sirius la corriste de donde la tenía George o es que le volviste a decir al chico que la dejara y que no servía y…_

-Kathy mi vida que poca confianza me tienes –la interrumpe Sirius pero puede imaginarse la burla hacia él que tiene Kathy en los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, en especial porque escucha una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono –Tori se fue después de su cumpleaños, averiguó algo, no se que de verdad. De lo contrarío estaría con el muchachito ese…él me dio la copia del Profeta que te envié.

Kathy suelta un suspiro, que Sirius puede escuchar perfectamente al otro extremo –_por lo que se ve, lo están haciendo bien, lo que sea que estén haciendo, escapar de Ministerio así…son como todos unos merodeadores sueltos en el mundo mágico._

-Son geniales, pero no necesitaban hacer eso para recordarme que son mis hijos –le asegura Sirius deseando que la guerra acabe de una vez por todas -¿Ustedes están bien por allá?

-_Nadie que no tenga algún conocido en Inglaterra sabe lo que está ocurriendo Sirius, estamos bien, no te preocupes por nosotras. ¿En donde pasarás la noche? es Navidad Sirius._

-En La Madriguera, con los Weasley y los demás de la Orden, Molly nos cocinó algo a todos –respondió Sirius sonriendo de lado –no es lo mejor como en otros años, dile a las niñas que las amo, cada noche antes de que las acuestes Kathy, cada momento que las abrazas hazlo por mí también.

_-Lo haré, te amo Sirius, ten mucho cuidado… _-pidió Kathy por su lado con la voz entrecortada, aunque esperaba que Sirius no lo notara.

-Yo también te amo –dijo Sirius antes de colgar el teléfono y recostarse en la pared, se pasa una mano por la cabeza y se revuelve el cabello, suspira, antes de comenzar su salida de allí, no puede quedase mucho tiempo, o luego no tendrá un lugar en donde llamar a su esposa. Asegurándose de que nadie lo está viendo desaparece del lugar.

/…/

Harry, Tori y Hermione estaban sentados los tres en la entrada de la tienda, Tori miraba de nuevo a la nada, su espalda estaba recostada en las piernas de Harry, combatiendo un poco el sueño que la invadía por haber pasado la noche en vela después de que escaparon de Godric Hollow y tuvieron que atender a Harry que estuvo hirviendo en fiebre toda la noche. No se dormía porque escuchaba con cierta atención la discusión que Harry y Hermione mantenían después de que habían leído parte de la biografía de Dumbledore que se habían adueñado en la casa de Bathilda. Por ese momento, Harry y Hermione habían dejado de lado el hecho de que Hermione rompiera por accidente la varita de Harry y que este estuviera realmente dolido por ese hecho, importaba nada más todos los eventos desagradables que acaban de leer de Dumbledore. Hermione mantenía seria su decisión de que todo aquello seguro era una mentira, que Rita Skeeter lo había cambiado para pura conveniencia propia. Harry estaba seguro de que si bien la escritora podía mentir y formular la verdad como mejor le funcionara, Dumbledore no era la persona que él creyó conocer alguna vez, todas esas cosas que hizo, la familia que abandonó, era algo que Harry no pudo dejar de lado. Skeeter podía ser una mentirosa, pero había pruebas reales de que en ese momento, sus palabras tenían algo de razón. Al final Hermione se levantó rendida, Harry quería disculparse un poco por sacar toda su rabia con ella y medio lo logró, en cierta forma sabía que Hermione lo entendía y que ambos habían quedado muy afectados después de todo lo que había ocurrido, con la partida de Ron y al final su varita, pero Harry estaba seguro de que él no estaría vivo y sentado en aquella roca, de no ser por Hermione y Tori la noche anterior.

-¿Y tú, que piensas? No has dicho nada –le dice llamando la atención de Tori, que ya había dejado caer su cabeza en las rodillas de Harry cuando dejó de escuchar voces a su alrededor.

Tori se despierta de un solo impulso, ha escuchado lo que ha dicho Harry, solo que para ella era parte de algún sueño extraño que estaba teniendo –pienso que Dumbledore era una persona muy extraña –dice con un bostezo –no lo estoy defendiendo, pero en cierto punto entiendo porque no le dijo a nadie todo lo que sucedió en su pasado, nadie hubiera confiado en él si hubieran conocido todo esto, no hubiera podido brindar toda la ayuda y todo lo que hizo si lo consideraban tan peligroso como el mismo quién tu sabes –suelta un suspiro –no me gusta, no me gusta que todo esto salga a la luz en momentos como este, me hace pensar que él sabe cada cosa que vamos a pasar y están en algún lado riéndose de nosotros, diciendo en su mente te lo dije.

-Eso suena raro –comenta Harry imaginándose a Dumbledore observándolos en ese momento.

Tori se encoge de hombros y suelta un bostezo más –para mí que era un hombre muy raro, me da miedo. Pero hay muchas cosas a las que le tengo miedo, así que no tomes mi opinión, tarde o temprano sabremos que es lo que realmente ocurrió y para bien o para mal, no hay diferencia, si él ya no está aquí –concluyó pensando en volver a dormirse usando a Harry de almohada.

-Ve a descansar a lo caliente, yo estaré aquí –ordenó Harry y su voz sonaba a tal, pues deseaba estar solo e incluso su presencia le molestaba un poco, necesitaba estar solo y aunque en un sentido extraño las palabras de Tori y Hermione se mezclaban para darle razón, le costaba entenderlas.

Tori lo mira un poco desconfiada, no por dejarlo solo sino porque no le gusta ya como toda aquella situación está haciendo que Hermione y Harry se están comportando, especialmente porque ella está en medio de todo, extrañaba a Ron tanto como los otros dos –sabes, esto no es exactamente sencillo, pero ni Hermione ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que está sucediendo, no nos hables así, hacemos lo mejor para ayudarte –se asegura en decirle, con las mejillas sonrojadas por tener que enfrentarlo ante tal situación, antes de entrar a la tienda, está segura que en una combinación perfecta entre Harry y Hermione la volverán loca con todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Harry suelta un suspiro largo, Hermione no iba a decirle nada de eso después de que quebró accidentalmente su varita, pero Tori es diferente, aunque ella hubiera sido la culpable de quebrar su varita se lo hubiera dicho, porque entre ellos las cosas eran así. Por mucho que Tori odiaba enfrentar a los demás Harry era el primero con quién podía pelear y discutir si es que tenía que hacerlo, se odia a si mismo porque sabe que tiene razón, las está tratando mal y en parte no sabe como detenerse. Se concentra en su alrededor, en las afueras del bosque de Dean, se relaja un poco al saber que realmente está solo y que Hermione y Tori ya descansan todo lo que han pasado por cuidarlo, hace una nota metal de pedirles perdón a las dos, con o sin su preciada varita, estaría muerto de no ser por ellas dos. De pronto de asusta, porque no sabe si sus ojos lo están engañando y está viendo simples visiones, se pone de pie y camina dos pasos lentamente, hacia él y con seguridad, Harry puede definir que un patronous en forma de ciervo se acerca hacia él. Mira hacia atrás, el silencio dentro de la tienda le indica nada más que Hermione y Tori están dormidas ya, pero tiene que actuar rápido lo sabe, no puede correr y despertarlas o aquella aparición ante él se va a esfumar. Afianza la varita de Hermione en su mano y se atreve a salir fuera de la protección de todos los hechizos que Hermione ha lanzado alrededor de la tienda. Camina por el frío bosque, siguiendo al animal plateado que camina galantemente frente a él, que se gira a verlo y desaparece justo cuando está frente a un pequeño lago, que en partes está descongelado. Harry mira a todos lados, buscando a la persona que conjuró aquel patronous, pero se encuentra solo en el bosque, siente que no hay nadie a su alrededor. Un brillo dentro del agua hace que Harry regrese la mirada, allí frente a sus ojos está la espada de Gryffindor, la espada por la que casi muere en su pequeña y errónea vista a Godric Hollow, en donde nunca debieron ir.

-Accio espada –trata alzando la varita, pero la espada no se mueve y eso es algo que Harry ya había estado temiendo.

Una vez más mira a todos lados, debate unos segundos pensando en que debe ir a llamar a Tori y a Hermione, pero no puede, no puede perder el tiempo o siente que la aparición frente a él se va a desvanecer, tal y como el patronous desapareció. Gruñe mientras comienza a quitarse la ropa y a prepararse mentalmente para saltar dentro del lago, aunque no piensa que hay algo que pueda hacer para prepararse, sabe que estará muy helado y que debe de salir de allí lo más rápido que pueda. Sin pensarlo mucho más tiempo, se deja caer en el agua helada, tan pronto como el agua cubre su cuerpo, Harry siente como si millones de cuchillos helados se internan en su piel, el agua es tan helada que Harry siente que hasta el poco aliento que ha guardado lo ha perdido. Nada lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permite, hasta que toma la espada con una mano y siente la alegría en todo su cuerpo, porque sabe que no se ha arrojado al agua fría en vano, la espada de Gryffindor de verdad estaba allí. Pero cuando trata de salir siente como si dos manos lo empujan hacia adentro, evitando que salga a la superficie, lucha con todas sus energías por salir, pero el horocrux en su pecho lo empuja más y más abajo. Siente dos manos de nuevo que se colocan a su alrededor, solo que esta vez, lo empujan y lo sacan a la superficie y Harry puede respirar una vez más.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte allí a nada? –la voz de Ron le grita a su lado, tosiendo agua y tiritando de frío al igual que él.

Harry no sabía que era mejor, si la idea de no morir ahogado en un lago o la idea de que Ron esté de regreso y lo haya salvado, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en días, semanas si es que debe agregarlo –gracias, tenía que ir por la espada –responde Harry tiritando y arrojando la espada en frente de Ron, que la contempla curioso y entiende que es lo que Harry había estado haciendo, aunque no entiende como es que la espada de Gryffindor ha llegado hasta en medio de un lago en el bosque de Dean, aunque eso Harry tampoco lo entiende -¿Cómo nos encontraste? –pregunta Harry y Ron le explica, como el mismo regalo que Dumbledore le había dado lo ha ayudado a regresa, lo cual lo hace sentir incómodo, recordando lo mal que había pensando de su ex director y ahora gracias a él, su mejor amigo está de regreso –debes hacerlo, tú me sacaste de allí, debes destruirlo, ahora –dice Harry poniéndose de pie en seguida una vez que había tomado sus ropas de nuevo, aunque no servía de nada, estaba congelándose, le entrega la espada a Ron y él se saca el horocrux y lo pone sobre una piedra –destrúyelo, es todo tuyo –Ron se ve dudoso por unos momentos, pero al final asiente, Harry recuerda algo que no sabe como y de su boca salen las palabras correctas en parsel para poder abrir el horocrux, cuando este se abre, cae a suelo del mismo dolor intenso que su cicatriz le proporciona, aunque es consiente de todo lo que ve Ron hasta el último momento en el que la espada rompe el horocrux y e alivio llega hasta él –sabes que es cierto, es mi amiga, no podría verla diferente, más como una hermana.

Ron asiente débilmente con el cabeza, un poco apenado de que Harry hubiera visto todo eso -¿No le dirás a nadie? –pregunta dudoso pesando en Hermione y Tori.

Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe –les voy a decir lo genial que estuviste salvándome y destruyendo el Horocrux -Ron se sonroja un poco y asiente.

Lentamente los dos comienzan a caminar hacia la tienda, mientras Ron le relata un poco más de cómo fue que lo encontró y todo lo que pasó, que deseo estar de regreso desde el momento en el que Tori le rogó que no se fuera.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tori! –grita Harry una vez que han pasado la seguridad de la tienda, como para que Ron no se arrepienta y se marche antes de que tenga que encarar a Hermione, sabe que está en lo correcto cuando ve que Ron traga saliva con fuerza cuando se escucha ruido dentro de la tienda.

Tori es la primera que sale, con la varita en mano dispuesta a ayudar a Harry en lo que sea que está ocurriendo, al ser la única armada dentro de la tienda. Las dos se quedan boquiabiertas cuando ven a Ron y a Harry empapados frente a ellas, una vez más, es Tori la primera que reacciona, porque Hermione se confunde en seguida, pues no sabe que hacer, si sentirse bien o no porque Ron este de regreso o si se siente mal porque la haya abandonado de esa forma.

-¡RON! –grita Tori dando un leve impulso en el suelo una vez que está cerca de él para lograr colgarse del cuello de Ron y abrazarlo con fuerza –gracias a Merlín que regresaste, gracias, gracias, gracias, me iba a volver loca, gracias, gracias, gracias, Hermione y Harry estaban..Oh Ron nunca me dio tanto gusto verte –dice todo de una sola vez, Harry estalla a reír de una sola vez, Ron no sabe que hacer porque nunca consideró que Tori fuera la más feliz por su regreso al menos deseaba que de las dos, Hermione fuera la más feliz en el caso. De todas formas la abraza y se reír por igual cuando entiende las palabras de la pelinegra y solo puede imaginar lo que estuvo viviendo entre dos molestos Harry y Hermione.

-Que bueno que volviste –es todo lo que dice Hermione arrebatándole la varita a Tori de las manos y caminando un poco más lejos de la tienda

Ron se queda de pie si saber que hacer, mira a Harry y a Tori, como pidiendo piedad, Harry se muerde el labio, sin saber que decir exactamente, Tori suelta un suspiro largo –claro, Ron aparece y ella sigue igual –se queja, los otros dos habían demostrado inconformidad, pero ella se había quedado callada, con Ron allí al menos los otros estarán más tranquilos, tendrán algo menos porque discutir –puedes ir y hablar con ella, decirle que no querías dejarla a ella, no nos menciones, solo asegúrate de decirle que no quisiste dejarla a ella.

Ron asiente, mirando dudoso el camino por donde Hermione se ha marchado, Harry le da un leve empujón en la espalda, asegurándole que si no se apresura no lo dejarán entrar a la tienda a cambiarse a ropa caliente. Con esa amenaza Ron camina en busca de Hermione, no tarda mucho en encontrarla, porque ella no se ha alejado demasiado del lugar en donde están. Hermione está sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y abrazando sus piernas, se limpia las lágrimas de las mejillas cuando escucha los pasos de Ron que se acercan hasta ella, pero no se atreve a levantar la mirada para verlo. Ron duda nuevamente, porque no sabe que decirle con exactitud, aun si Tori le ha dado una leve ayuda de que debería de decir. Se arrodilla frente a ella, no había recordado lo helado que estaba hasta ese momento, porque no esperaba que Hermione huyera de él de esa manera, esperaba que le hubiera dado la bienvenida mucho mejor de lo que Tori se la había dado.

-Me dejaste, te fuiste –es todo lo que Hermione le puede decir aun sin verlo, sin poder alzar la mirada y encararlo, porque sentía que estallaría en llanto si lo hacía.

-Lo…lo siento –dice Ron tartamudeando un poco, no por nervios si no porque realmente tenía mucho frío, aunque si estaba sumamente nervioso, su corazón latía con intensidad –quise regresar antes de que me fuera, se salió de control…-aseguró con rapidez pero no lograba que Hermione levantara la mirada hacia él –nunca quise abandonarte –pronuncia al final justo las palabras que Hermione quería escuchar, pues levanta la mirada y aunque llora levemente, logra sonreír, porque al fin entiende, que está feliz de que Ron esté de regreso.

Lentamente, se impulsa a sus pies, Hermione para correr los brazos a los costados de Ron y abrazarse hacia él, con la cara apegada en su pecho. Ron la abraza en seguida, es más de lo que puede pedir para una bienvenida con ella –estás helado, no debiste venir así –añade Hermione incorporándose un poco, mientras se limpia las lágrimas una vez más, pues ya ha dejado de llorar. Ron no dice nada, no puede decirle que por ella caminaría así y mucho peor, haría lo que fuera por ella, pero no puede decirle más porque la mirada de él se cruza directamente con la de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos piensa, solo actúan con lo que sienten y su mente registra lo que está sucediendo hasta que sus labios se mueven en una perfecta coordinación uno sobre él otro. Se separan para verse de nuevo, los dos están completamente rojos y de alguna manera se comunican sin decir nada. Ron la ayuda a ponerse de pie, tomados de la mano regresan a la tienda, donde Harry y Tori ya están bien dormidos cada uno por su lado. Una vez que se cambia, Ron toma la primera ronda de vigilancia, sentado en la roca en la que Harry estuvo algunos momentos antes, con Hermione sentada a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del pelirrojo y sus manos bien aferradas una a la otra.

**Bien que les pareció? A mi me encantó y el que viene me gusta muchisimo mas.**

**No publique antes por darles tiempo a que leyeran y me dejaran sus comentarios, pero si no me comentan me voy a ir al suicidio y no creo que publique pronto, escribanme aunque sea un hola para hacerme sentir mejor.**

**Les gusto la parte de Sirius y Kathy? Fue algo que me pidieron asi que no estaba en los planes y tuve que agregarlo.**

**Aun me río de recordar la bievenida de Ron por Tori, diganme si les gustó el Ron y Hermione.**

**Ya viene la mansión Malfoy…aun pueden votar quieren ver a George y Tori?**

**Les gustó lo de Godric Hollow y los Potter?**

**Comenten por favor o amenazo con no actualizar aunque el capitulo ya está terminado.**

**Besos y hasta la proxima.**


	38. La Mansión Malfoy

LA MANSIÓN MALFOY

Sirius aparece en el frío bosque en el que sabe se esconde la cabaña de su hermano menor, gruñe entre dientes a sabiendas de que ha aparecido en un lugar un tanto alejado como para que Régulus corra a auxiliarlo. Hacia una misión para la Orden deshaciéndose de un par de carroñeros cuando un par de mortífagos más los emboscaron. Los carroñeros eran trabajo fácil, siempre personas que no había atendido a la escuela y Sirius mismo les doblegaba en conocimientos mágicos. Pero combatir a cuatro mortífagos y a otros tres carroñeros no era exactamente trabajo sencillo. Afortunadamente logró desaparecer del lugar con un par de simples heridas, aunque un poco desorientado. Últimamente había estado usando el escondite de Régulus, porque cuando los Weasley dejaron de habitar La Madriguera sentía que era demasiado abuso por su parte aparecerse en su nueva morada continuamente. Fue fácil una vez que por fin le reveló el secreto a Remus, ahora solo iban a otras moradas cuando tenían que comunicarse con sus esposas en el extranjero.

-Sirius hermano mío, deberías de considerar otra profesión, te estás poniendo viejo para esta clase de cosas -le dijo Régulus saliéndole al encuentro una vez que Sirius como pudo había caminado hasta los límites de la cabaña.

Sirius suelta un bufido en medio de una mueca de dolor por tal expresión -viejo tú, yo estoy aun con mucha juventud en mí -le refuta una vez que lo ayuda a entrar y sentarse en una vieja silla frente al fuego. Régulus se mueve alrededor de la cabaña mientras Sirius se concentra en las llamas del fuego frente a él, cuando su hermano regresa, le entrega un frasco de poción primero, que Sirius toma y bebe sin decir nada. Régulus le pasa un vaso en seguida y Sirius alza una ceja, mirando el contenido del vaso dubitativamente -¿Qué es eso? -pregunta aun asqueado por la pócima que ha bebido.

-Me estoy quedando sin pociones desde que te apareces a diario -explica Régulus sonriendo con picardía -es un trago, si te duele algo entonces bébelo y duerme un rato -Sirius lo toma con rapidez, siente como el alcohol invade su cuerpo, fuese lo que fuera que Régulus le había dado, era algo realmente fuerte -¿Haz escuchado algo sobre mi sobrina? -pregunta Régulus sentándose en una silla un tanto cerca de Sirius.

El animago no se gira a verlo, trata de relajarse y se sorprende por la pregunta pues él mismo había estado pensando en Harry y Tori -nada -responde y su voz sale más ronca de lo normal -Nunca me dijiste que era lo que sabías y Tori quiso preguntártelo.

-Porque le creí a ella cuando me dijo que si te enterarás no la dejarías marcharse, esa niña es extremadamente valiente por andar en esas cosas –le respondió Régulus con simpleza, Sirius no dijo nada, lo que su hermano le había dicho era verdad, pero guardó silencio esperando a que Régulus le dijera lo que había preguntado. Al fin Régulus suelta un suspiro largo de puro cansancio –supongo que no tiene nada de malo que te diga esto ahora, después de todo, ya los has dejado ir –Sirius se gira a verlo ansioso, siente el cansancio de todo su cuerpo y es allí cuando siente que realmente se había relajado sentado allí después de lo que Régulus le había dado, aunque la información que va a escuchar es suficiente para que se olvide de su cansancio, porque ahora están hablando de sus hijos –me atrevo a decir que muy pocos saben de lo que yo estoy enterado, como también pienso que Tori sabía mucho más que yo cuando vino a esta cabaña. Tiene que ver con el día en que me di cuenta que no valía la pena seguir siendo mortífago, que no valía la pena la familia que creía estar protegiendo –Régulus hizo una pausa, sin atreverse a ver a su hermano de alguna forma continuó hablando –quién tu sabes dijo que necesitaba un elfo, yo le llevé a Kreatcher para que hiciera un trabajo por él, tenía que entrar a una cueva espantosa, y dejar una especie de candado adentro, pero no cualquier candado, un candado que contiene lo que yo pienso, es una parte del alma de ya sabes quién –tragó saliva y Sirius solo pudo imaginarse de lo que estaba hablando, pero pudo sacar varias conclusiones por sí solo, esa era la razón por la que no había muerto la noche en que atacaron a los Potter, porque su alma estaba escondida aun en alguna parte –desconozco los medios por los cuales se creó ese candado, pero sabía que era algo peligroso. Así que le pedí a Kreatcher que me llevará hasta la cueva y me robé el candado, salí con vida por muy poco, de no ser porque logré que Kreatcher me sacara de allí, le di el candado a Kreatcher y yo me oculté aquí cuando no pude destruirlo.

Sirius asiente levemente y regresa a su posición original, Régulus lo observa desde el otro extremo esperando que le diga algo, como si Sirius fuera a reclamarle algo en lo que le acababa de contar –Lo siento Reg – es todo lo que Sirius le dice tomándolo por sorpresa –debí llevarte conmigo cuando pude, pudiste haber tenido una vida normal y no tener que estar escondido todos estos años aquí, pudiste haber sido el tío favorito de mis hijas y malcriarlas más de lo que yo hago, pudiste haber sido tanto más y no lo eres ahora por mi culpa.

-Ya no importa Sirius –le asegura Régulus sonriendo de lado –quizás yo debí haber sido tan valiente como tú y escaparme de allí cuando tú te fuiste y, tu no tienes otro hermano así que tus hijas no tienen mucha opción de considerarme o no su favorito cuando las conozca.

-Según como acabe esta guerra –comenta Sirius acomodándose para ver si logra quedarse dormido justo donde está, porque no quiere desgastar sus energías en marcharse a otro lado.

-Como sea que acabe, yo pelearé contigo cuando sea el momento y si tengo que cortarme el brazo para que la marca desaparezca de mí, lo haré –dijo Régulus poniéndose de pie y palmeando a Sirius en el hombro, presintiendo que su hermano estaba demasiado cansado para seguir en una conversación con él –Buenas noches Sirius –saluda antes de dejarlo solo, una murmuro inteligible sable de los labios de Sirius como respuesta, que en medio de sus propios pensamientos, comienza a quedarse dormido.

/777…/

-¡Esa fue una gran perdida de tiempo! –exclama Ron limpiándose la tierra de la ropa, una vez que habían aparecido de la casa de los Lovegood, donde por poco salen con vida. Tori lo toma del brazo impulsándose para levantarse con rapidez, Ron está por protestar, diciendo que si ella quería ayuda Ron se la hubiera ofrecido. Pero sus palabras se quedan atascadas en la garganta, cuando ve que en el lugar en que Hermione los ha aparecido hay un buen grupo de carroñeros. Tori ya no tenía su varita consigo, al aparecer uno de los carroñeros se la había arrebatado y había corrido hasta donde estaba Ron, él más cercano que estaba de ella, para poder buscar algo de ayuda. Lamentablemente Ron reacciona tarde también, muy pronto los dos quedan desarmados.

Tori suelta un grito cuando uno de los carroñeros la jala y la separa de Ron bruscamente, forcejeando para poder huir y alejarse del tacto de aquel horrible hombre. Ron se gira antes de que lo atrapen, en su pensamiento está Hermione y tratar de ayudarla antes de que la tomen como han atrapado a Tori. Pero a Hermione le quitan su varita de la mano, la hacen ponerse de pie bruscamente pues había estado hincada al lado de Harry que aun habían dejado sentado en el suelo. Ron ahoga un gruñido, pidiendo que la liberen, pero pronto los dos carroñeros que detienen a Tori y Hermione se colocan a su lado, dejando a Hermione un poco más cerca de él, tranquilizándolo tan solo un poco.

-Veamos, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? –Pregunta uno de los hombros, hincándose frente a Harry, que para sorpresa de Tori y Ron al verlo, su rostro está completamente desfigurado –feito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dudley Dursley –inventa Harry mientras su mente trata de procesar aun lo que le ha hecho Hermione, todo a pasado tan rápido que aun se sentía en la extraña casa de los Lovegood, curiosamente a su cabeza llega una conversación que su papá tuvo con su madre acerca de que él tenía un primo llamado Dudley, pero por alguna razón no podía conocerlo o no querían que lo conociera. Era solo un niño en ese entonces, pero el nombre en ese preciso momento le funcionaba para algo.

-Pues eres tan feo que no estás en nuestra lista –le dice el hombre con un tono de burla, se gira a ver a uno de sus compañeros –atenlos a todos –ordena y en momentos, Harry tiene a Tori y a Hermione a cada lado, atadas de las manos como él mismo –sabes, creo que tienes un gran parecido con Harry Potter, parecería que hubieran hechizado tú feo rostro para no distinguirte –Harry siente que se acercan hasta él, aunque no puede distinguirlo con facilidad, pues Hermione ha tirado en algún lugar sus anteojos y sin ellos su vista es bastante borrosa.

-Aquí hay un par de anteojos –anuncia una voz al lado izquierdo de Harry, este mismo se encuentra maldiciendo internamente, cuando siente que alguien más se inclina frente a él y coloca sus anteojos en su lugar., ahora no solo siente a una persona mirándolo intensamente, sino que hay tres a su alrededor tratando de identificar si es o no Harry Potter –si y creo que esos tres son los niños que lo acompañan, el chico Weasley, la chica Black y la sangre sucia.

Harry siente que pierde la respiración, cuando Tori comienza a moverse incómodamente a su lado, señal para Harry que el hombre que una vez le preguntó por su nombre está tan cerca de ella que quiere zafarse. Harry se debate incómodamente también por salir, soltando un gruñido de pura frustración al escuchar las risas de los carroñeros a su alrededor cuando ve que no puede zafarse de su agarre –bien chiquilla, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta el mismo carroñero que ha hablado con Harry al principio.

-Vi…Violeta White –responde Tori con la voz entrecortada, inventando su identidad lo más rápido que puede.

-Claro –añade el carroñero y Harry puede escuchar que ya no se está creyendo nada de las mentiras que ellos le están diciendo acerca de su identidad -¿y tú? –pregunta inclinándose frente a Hermione.

-Daphne Bones –responde Hermione mucho más rápido y con un poco más seguridad de la que Tori había respondido.

Finalmente el carroñero se gira hacia Ron, que en medio de sus propios nervios solo puede responder rápidamente el primero nombre que se le ha ocurrido en la mente –Stan, Stan Shumpike.

Con la risa de todos a su alrededor, los cuatro jóvenes entienden que lo que ha dicho Ron, era justo lo que necesitaban para terminar de delatarse –atrapamos a Stan hace algunos días chico y tú no te ves para nada parecido a él –Ron traga saliva fuertemente, tanto que los otros a su alrededor pueden escucharlo con suma claridad, como si hubieran estado en un lugar donde el silencio los gobernaba –Tomen todo lo bueno que encuentren, estos no van para el Ministerio –ordena el carroñero.

A sus palabras los demás comienzan a moverse con rapidez, registrando la tienda por completo y tomando todo lo que creían era de valor, por el rabillo del ojo Harry pudo ver que uno de los carroñeros tenía la espada de Gryffindor entre sus manos. Y aunque eso era realmente un problema si perdían la espada para seguir destruyendo Horocrux, para poder seguir con su búsqueda primero tenían que escapar de lo que se habían metido en ese momento, y para eso ninguno de los cuatro sabían con exactitud como hacerlo, ni hacia donde estaban por llevarlos. Una vez que su tienda es todo un desastre, los carroñeros se posicionan alrededor de ellos, desapareciéndolos a un lugar que parece ser un jardín frío y gigantesco, donde al frente, una antigua mansión y un tanto espantosa se alza frente a ellos. Harry tuvo la sensación de que era como entrar en Grimauld Place, solo que aquel lugar, era mucho más terrorífico en cierto modo, aunque a la vez se alzaba con elegancia y dejo de grandeza olvidada. Los entran y la mansión es tan lúgubre y oscura por dentro como se le ve por fuera, los conducen por un pasillo solitario, hasta que llegan a un lugar un poco más claro, lo que parece ser la estancia del lugar. El miedo inunda a Harry al fin, cuando ve a Bellatrix Lestrange haciendo su camino directo hacia ellos, mientras conversa con los carroñeros acerca de sus nuevos prisioneros, una vista a los demás residentes de aquella mansión lo hace comprender a la perfección, no es a cualquier mansión a la que los han llevado, están en la mansión Malfoy. Llaman a Draco para identificarlo, haciéndolo que se pare muchísimo más cerca de él como lo habían hecho los carroñeros antes, para que pueda identificarlo mucho mejor. Harry teme por la borrosa cicatriz que tiene en su frente, siente que retiene su respiración dentro de su pecho mientras los ojos grises de Draco lo examinan con sumo cuidado.

-No…No podría estar seguro –responde Draco titubeante haciendo que Harry vuelva a respirar una vez más, pues es la primera vez en su vida en la que Harry agradece que sea Draco Malfoy a quien tenga de pie frente a él, sin importar que es lo que impide que no lo delate totalmente en ese momento, lo agradece con todo su ser que le de a él y a los demás un poco más de tiempo del que pueden necesitar.

-¿Estás seguro? Si somos los que entregamos a Harry Potter al señor tenebroso, todos nuestros problemas van a estar solucionados –insita Lucius colocándose al lado de su hijo, ansioso de que este le de una respuesta positiva. Los ojos de Draco se cruzan directamente con los de Harry, pero el rubio no dice palabra alguna. Lucius suelta un quejido de frustración, al ver de que poca ayuda les está siendo su hijo, lo toma de las mangas de la camisa y lo jala a un lado, hacia donde está Tori –bien, si no puedes identificar a Potter, puedes identificar a sus amigos, Potter no viaja solo, dinos Draco: ¿la reconoces a ella? –una vez más, Harry contiene el aire cuando de reojo puede ver la silueta de Draco, su cerebro se acelera pensando en hacer algo en ese instante, en actuar y evitar que algo les ocurre, pero aunque tanto lo desea, no puede moverse por las ataduras que tiene a su alrededor. El gris con el gris se entrecruzan, mientras Draco y Tori se observan uno al otro con intensidad, Tori sabe que dirá su nombre, que la identificará en cuando los labios de Draco se separen para hablar. Por lo tanto lo único que puede hacer es prepararse para lo peor –Draco, ¿No es ella la hija de Sirius Black? –insiste Lucius poniéndose más ansioso que nunca.

-¿Qué es esto? –chilla Bellatrix al otro extremo justo en el momento en el que Draco está por decir algo, todos se giran a verla, mientras sostiene la espada de Godric Gryffindor en sus manos -¿De donde la sacaron?

-Estaba entre sus cosas cuando los encontramos –responde uno de los carroñeros y pueden sentir el miedo en su voz al dar aquella respuesta.

-¡LARGO! –grita Bellatrix con todo el poder de sus cuerdas vocales y lanzando hechizos a los carroñeros para que desalojen el lugar. Se gira hacia los otros, con una mirada maníaca en el rostro –lleven a esos al sótano con los demás prisioneros –las niñas y yo vamos a tener una pequeña conversación –nadie refuta sus ordenes y con rapidez se llevan a Harry y Ron del lugar, que forcejean y hacen todo lo que pueden para poder liberarse y no dejar a las otras dos a merced de la loca mortífaga, que quien sabe que cosas estaba por hacerles. Bellatrix se gira a ver a Tori y Hermione, las dos intercambian una mirada, como si el miedo se pudiera leer en los ojos de la castaña y la pelinegra, pero ninguna de los dos se mueve, grita o llora, solo esperan con impaciencia que es lo que les va a depara el destino en ese momento. Una risa extraña sale de los labios de Bellatrix, que hace que las dos se estremezcan de solo escucharla, con un movimiento de varita, las ataduras que habían estado sosteniendo sus manos se liberan, aun así, ni Tori ni Hermione se mueve, están desarmadas y saben que tienen muy pocas posibilidades contra aquella terrible mujer sin poder hacer magia alguna, más aun, no podrán correr a ningún lugar seguro –vamos a empezar contigo –dice Bellatrix acercándose hasta Hermione, llevando una de sus frías manos hasta el mentón de Hermione, sujetándola con fuerza –después de todo, las sangres sucias deben de morir primero –añade mirando de reojo a Tori antes de girarse completamente a Hermione –ahora dime ¿Qué más te llevaste de mí bóveda? –pregunta elevando la voz mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, escupiéndolas en el rostro de Hermione.

-Nada, no hemos entrado allí –responde Hermione tragando saliva, con la voz tan solo un poco entrecortada, pero con la decisión en su tono de voz.

Bellatrix la observó por unos momentos, como escudriñando en su rostro si lo que estaba diciendo Hermione era cierto o no -¡MENTIRA! –grita Bellatrix asustando a las dos por el repentino cambio de tono de voz en la conversación –_Crucio_ –dice apuntando la varita directamente al pecho de Hermione, que con un grito de dolor cae al suelo mientras el hechizo recorre completamente su cuerpo.

-¡Hermione! –suelta Tori tratando de alcanzar a su amiga, en el suelo.

-_Crucio –_lanza Bellatrix directo hacia Tori, haciéndola que caiga en el suelo al lado de Hermione, mientras las dos se retuercen de dolor –tranquila querida, ya voy a estar contigo en unos momentos –le dice con sorna a Tori mientras se gira una vez más a concluir su interrogatorio con Hermione.

Y tan pronto como Bellatrix se ha girado de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Hermione en el suelo, Tori siente que la maldición imperdonable abandona su cuerpo lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos no tanto por el dolor que su cuerpo sufre con esa primera maldición, sino al ver todas las maldiciones que Hermione está recibiendo y que ella no puede hacer nada para ayudarla. Pero su cerebro tiene la respuesta inmediatamente, Bellatrix va a matar a Hermione primero, a menos de que ella esté en medio, entonces al menos Hermione tendrá un poco más de tiempo, quizás los otros dos pensarán en algo pronto y las ayuden, o quizás, simplemente, muera por su amiga – ¿Estás sorda o tus estúpidos gritos no te dejan escuchar con atención? –suelta Tori desde el suelo, desconoce su propia voz, siente como si ha salido a fuerzas de su pecho, pues es imposible incorpore un poco su cuerpo para poder hablar mejor tomando aire, es como si tanto ella y Hermione están adheridas al frío suelo. Bellatrix se gira a verla sorprendida, pues nadie se atreve a hablarle de esa manera y si lo hacen, entonces debe de morir inmediatamente. Pero Tori la ha llamado justo a tiempo, porque Bellatrix apuntaba con el filo de un cuchillo la garganta de Hermione, está a punto de cortarla. Un pequeño hilo de sangre sale de la piel de Hermione, cuando Bellatrix se mueve lentamente hacia estar sobre Tori, que a pesar de las circunstancias, logra devolverle la mirada a la mortífaga de forma desafiante. Se gira a ver levemente a Hermione, que la observa sin poder entenderla, porque no quiere creer lo que Tori está a punto de hacer por ella. Como si Tori necesitara que le rectificaran que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, dejó de ver a Hermione y miró el reloj que sus padres le habían dado, un hilo de luz plata salía de las manecillas y apuntaba a hacia Hermione, mostrándole justo el camino que debía tomar en un momento de necesidad –ya veo que si estás sorda, no tenemos nada y no hemos entrado a tu maldita bóveda.

-Si –dice Bellatrix en medio de un bufido y una larga carcajada, pasa una mano fría por el rostro de Tori, como con puro desprecio –pero mira nada más que valiente nos salió la pequeña Black –comenta con mofa –tan hermosa como todas en la familia, apuesto a que no eres nada sin tanta belleza, no eres nada igual que tú padre un desperdicio –Bellatrix levanta el rostro de Tori, separando su cabeza del suelo por unos instantes, Tori le mantiene la mirada como mejor puede, aunque no puede evitar que su respiración sea entrecortada, porque el temor la invade, pero tiene el suficiente control sobre él para quedarse donde está y saber que lo que está haciendo es correcto, de lo contrario, Hermione ya estaría muerta en ese instante –El señor Tenebroso le vendría de utilidad una chiquilla tan osada como tú, arreglar lo que tú estúpido padre hizo, demuestra que el encanto de los Black no se desperdicia.

Lentamente, Tori siente como sus dedos se cruzan con los de Hermione, quizás su amiga quiere darle la señal para que deje de hacer lo que está haciendo, para que no se sacrifique. Tori solo encuentra mucha más fuerza en lo que hace con ese toque, si esa mujer la mantiene viva a ambas por ser simplemente por su estatus en la sociedad, entonces ella lo iba a aprovechar, por Hermione, por Harry y por Ron –dile a tu señor que los Black están en el lado correcto, para ver como acaban con él al final –dice Tori forzando una sonrisa al momento en que rechazaba su oferta.

-Muy bien, cuando termine contigo niña ni tú querido padre podrá reconocerte –amenaza Bellatrix y Tori puede ver como sus ojos brillan, como si la mortífaga hubiera estado esperando que Tori se negara a su oferta para poder hacerle daño.

Con el mismo cuchillo con el que Bellatrix estaba por cortarle la garganta a Hermione, lo lleva hasta la nuca de Tori, donde en una idea en su cabeza ella cree que está por cortarle la cabeza. En su lugar, Bellatrix la sostiene de la cabeza, la alza más hacia ella y probando el filo del cuchillo corta la mitad del largo cabello negro de Tori, que al no tener más sostén en que Bellatrix la detenga, cae de nuevo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. A Tori se le cierran los ojos debido al golpe, escucha como si estuviera muy lejos de ella, los gritos de Hermione que llaman su nombre para que ella se abra los ojos una vez más, aunque es su mano la que le recuerda que su amiga está muy cerca de ella. Tori abre los ojos, justo para que su mente reciba las imágenes que pueden prepararla para el horror que sigue, porque ve a Bellatrix frente a ella llenar el filo del cuchillo con algo que desconoce, pero sabe que no es bueno para ella. Bellatrix se inclina de nuevo hasta ella, con una mano sujeta con fuerza el rostro de Tori, apuntando el cuchillo hacia la piel de su mejilla, enterrándolo, pero no solo dejándolo en un solo lugar, sino que haciendo marcas en su rostro. Los gritos salen desde lo más profundo de su garganta, cuando el dolor la invade, cierra los ojos, sin ser conciente de todas sus acciones, porque sigue gritando de dolor pero al mismo tiempo, desea que la muerte llegue hasta ella y que el dolor termine de una vez por todas. Hermione grita repetidas veces su nombre, la llama, pero ella ya no tiene energías para abrir los ojos, cuando deja de sentir el frío cuchillo que corta y se entierra en su piel, siente que el olor regresa de nuevo, cuando otra maldición imperdonable la cubre no solo a ella, sino que a Hermione también.

Tan rápido como los hubieron atrapado, igual de rápido es que siguieron las cosas, Ron y Harry ya estaban allí, peleando contra todos los Malfoy para poder liberarlas. Ron levanta a Hermione del suelo, que es la que tiene un poco más de fuerza para poder caminar por si sola y ayudar un poco a Ron en la pelea mientras se mantiene cerca de él. Harry desarma a Draco, toma la espada de Gryffindor y levanta a Tori como puede del suelo, sin soltar la varita que tiene en la mano, ella en ese entonces tiene pocos momentos de lucidez, pero hace lo que puede para mantenerse en pie en los brazos de su hermano. Con un último grito de impotencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, todos desaparecen de la mansión Malfoy.

La brisa salina los reanima un poco a todos, Tori abre los ojos y se impulsa para sentarse al lado de Harry, su sorpresa es grande, cuando escucha a Harry llorar y más aun cuando ve al pobre Dobby en sus brazos, agonizando por una herida del mismo cuchillo que la ha cortado a ella.

-Es un lindo lugar…para estar con…los amigos –dice el elfo jadeante, Harry llora y a Tori se le tragan las palabras en la garganta.

-No Dobby, te vas a poner bien, Hermione tendrá algo en su bolso… ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –grita Harry desesperadamente a donde unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos, están Hermione y Ron, pero Harry solo ve llorar a su amiga y la impotencia lo invade cuando esta no se mueve ni hace nada para ayudarlo -¡HERMIONE!

Tori se arrastra hasta estar lo más cerca posible de Harry –veneno…veneno... no se puede –le dice haciendo un gran esfuerzo, porque se da cuenta que sus heridas duelen enormemente cuando separa sus labios para poder hablar. Aun así, Harry logra entenderla a la perfección y solo puede seguir llorando en silencio viendo los últimos minutos del elfo domestico en sus brazos.

-Harry Potter –son las últimas palabras de Dobby antes de que la vida lo abandone completamente.

Se hace un silencio alrededor, en el que todos los presentes lloran en silencio, sin poder decir o hacer algo más, solo lamenta la perdida de la vida del pequeño elfo por el que ahora están con vida. Tori se desploma al lado de Harry, cuando ya no tiene fuerzas para mantenerse en pie ella sola, Harry deja el cuerpo de Dobby aun lado, mientras se mueve para poder ayudar a su hermana –Tori…no tú, tú tampoco, Tori despierta –suplica moviéndola en sus brazos y siente que el horror lo invade, mientras la sangre se escurre por el rostro de Tori, para Harry ahora es visible lo que Bellatrix le ha hecho a su hermana. En una de sus mejillas se lee claramente "traidora".

-Harry, llévala adentro –le dice la suave voz de Luna, que se pone de rodillas frente a él, pues se debatía entre dejar el cuerpo de Dobby solo y en ayudar a Tori, dos vidas por las cuales él se sentía sumamente culpable –yo lo cuido –le asegura Luna como leyéndole los pensamientos, levantando el cuerpo de Dobby y acunándolo en sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebé. Harry no pierde tiempo alguno, levanta a Tori en sus brazos y al lado de Ron que lleva a Hermione, dentro de la casa de Bill.

/…./

En medio de las llamas verdes de los polvos Flu y arrojando cenizas a toda la sala de su Tía Muriel, Bill apareció de inmediato buscando a su madre. Muriel soltó una exclamación indignada por todo el desorden provocado en su hogar, pero el resto de los Weasley se reunieron alrededor para ver cuales eran las noticias que el hijo mayor les traía.

George fue el primero en estar allí, esperanzado a tener respuestas en seguida, la pulsera compañera de la que le había obsequiado a Tori había estado cambiando de colores en todo el día. Verde cuando estaba tranquila, amarillo cuando dormía, violeta cuando pensaba en él, azul cuando lloraba, el rojo significaba dolor, y el color más temido que George esperaba que nunca llegara, el negro, que solo podía proclamar la muerte. Pero dado el rojo intenso por el que había brillado toda la noche, George estaba seguro que pronto se oscurecería. Fred, Ginny y Charlie están seguidos de George, que lo habían tratado de tranquilizar al pasado del tiempo, Ginny preocupada no solo por como estaba su hermano o por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando Tori, sino porque donde estuviera Tori, estaba también Harry.

Bill les explica rápidamente lo que ha ocurrido y que está allí buscando la ayuda de Molly, pues hasta ese punto Fleur no se daba a vasto para poder cuidar las heridas de los que habían estado prisioneros de la mansión Malfoy y de las dos jóvenes que habían sido torturados. Molly para ese momento ya era casi una medimaga en potencia, o al menos la persona a quien todos los miembros de la Orden acudían si resultaban heridos. Ella comienza a buscar pócimas y demás que tiene a la mano y que piensa que pueden ser de utilidad, camina decidida para desaparecer junto con su hijo mayor una vez que lo tiene todo listo.

-Iré con ustedes –dice George decidido a que sea como esté Tori no va a dejarla sola, les guste o no él tiene que verla, él tiene que estar con ella.

Molly duda por unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor, sabiendo que no hay tiempo que perder, lee en los ojos de su hijo la pura decisión y asiente con la cabeza –está bien, puede que necesite ayuda –acepta Molly pensando en las clases de heridas que tendrá que curarle a las chicas, con el poco relato que Bill le ha dado de los hechos. Fred asiente con la cabeza, motivando a su hermano para que se vaya tan pronto le sea posible, Charlie le da un último empujón y George se acerca a Bill y Molly.

-¡Si él va entonces yo también voy! –exclama Ginny abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos mayores, tan o mucho más decidida que George cuando había pedido ir.

-No –es la respuesta absoluta de Molly, Arthur la mira dudosamente y esta se desespera –estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Ginerva no es seguro y tú aun eres menor de edad, no podemos ir tantos a la casa de Bill.

Ginny cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, Fred ahoga la risa mordiéndose los labios, Charlie le da un codazo para se contenga, ver aquello era como una lucha entre dos meteoritos, porque Ginny y Molly tenían el mismo temperamento –mamá de verdad no es problema –comenta Bill después de tener una mirada completa de todos sus hermanos –yo la traeré de regreso –Molly suelta un gruñido de inconformidad, desapareciendo del lugar sin perder más el tiempo. Ginny sonríe y camina hasta donde está Bill, que en medio de un abrazo de su hermano mayor desaparece en medio de él y George hasta su casa.

Una vez que están en casa, Bill la suelta y le muestra instrucciones a su madre sobre donde y como están las cosas que necesitan, George los sigue buscando a Tori. Ginny se mueve lentamente a su alrededor, pensando en buscar a Harry, curiosamente lo encuentra algunos pasos lejos de ella, terminando de cavar una pequeña tumba. Luna está aun en el suelo, cargando el pequeño cuerpo de Dobby envuelto en lo que Ginny reconoce, la chaqueta de Harry. Ginny se acerca lentamente, lo intuye desde que está lejos que Harry no está nada bien, solo cuando Ginny está cerca y de verdad distingue el cuerpo de Dobby en las manos de Luna, es que comprende porque es que Harry está descontrolado. Claro que no solo era el hecho de que Dobby estuviera muerto, Harry había tenido que salir minutos después de que hubiera acomodado a Tori en uno de los sillones de Bill, había muy poco que podía hacer para ayudarla, Ron se había quedado ayudando a Hermione cuidar a Tori mientras Molly aparecía. Pero mientras tanto, él tenía que ocupar su tiempo en algo, tenía que ser de utilidad si su hermana estaba casi muriéndose al otro lado y él se sentía como un inútil. Luna se levanta cuando ve a Ginny a su lado, le entrega el cuerpo de Dobby con cuidado, murmurando algo de que sabe que ahora Harry estará bien acompañado los deja solos. Ginny la observa incrédula, de alguna forma por eso le caía bien Luna, en medio de sus propias locuras siempre sabían como tratar bien a las personas.

Harry deja de cavar, en su propio nerviosismo a logrado cavar mucho más de la cuenta y ahora tiene una tumba para que quepan algunos 3 elfos domésticos. Se gira y la pala se resbala de sus manos cuando ve a Ginny allí de pie, tiene que parpadear varias veces para que su cerebro registre que no está alucinando y que su novia está realmente allí. Ginny camina hasta él, le pasa con cuidado el cuerpo de Dobby y Harry lo acomoda en la tierra. Entre las manos y la pala que Harry a conseguido entre las cosas de Bill, Ginny y Harry terminan de tirar tierra sobre la tumba que Harry ha creado, Ginny se sienta en el suelo un tanto agotada, Harry deja caer una larga piedra para que haga las funciones de una lápida, y se deja caer al lado de Ginny. Harry alza su varita, siente que le tiembla la mano y duda antes de lanzar el hechizo para poder tallar lo que quiere en la lápida que va a formar para Dobby. Ginny pasa sus manos alrededor del brazo de Harry, sosteniéndolo para que este lance el hechizo, Harry sabe que Hermione o incluso Tori podría haberlo hecho mejor, aun así escribe sobre la piedra:

**Dobby.**

**Un elfo libre.**

Harry deja caer la varita a sus pies, no es su varita, quizás si hubiera tenido su varita nada de eso hubiera pasado, sin pensarlo en realidad, se va acomodando en el regazo de Ginny, dejando salir las últimas lágrimas que tiene que dar por todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor. Ginny lo abraza contra ella, con una mano le acaricia el cabello y deja un beso en la mejilla de Harry –tranquilo, ella va a estar bien –le susurra al oído, Harry asiente con la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve de allí por un buen rato.

/…../

Cuando Ron ve que su madre y sus hermanos aparece, levanta a Hermione del suelo, pues se ha quedado tratando de mantener a Tori despierta, mientras la sostiene le explica levemente lo que le pasa a su amiga y porque en realidad no tiene fuerzas suficientes para ayudarla. Molly le da un par de instrucciones a Ron, para que atienda él mismo a Hermione mientras ella se ocupa de Tori, que es la que más necesita atención. Ron asiente y levantando a Hermione entre sus brazos la aleja del lugar. Si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias se hubiera ido con Harry sin poder soportar el sufrimiento entero de las dos jóvenes, sintiéndose realmente culpable por no haberlas rescatado antes de que las maltrataran a ambas tan cruelmente.

George cruza el umbral en dos zancadas, está de rodillas frente a Tori en cuanto puede, con horror contempla el estado de su novia, siente como una mezcla de furia lo invade, quiere ayudarla y hacer algo por ella pronto. Tori lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, solo quiere cerrarlos y dormir pero no se lo han permitido, pero en cuanto ve a George frente a ella, piensa que es solo una jugarreta de su propia mente y que en realidad está soñando. Alza una mano con mucho esfuerzo y toca el rostro de George, ella no sabe si va a morir o no, pero si va a morir en ese momento al menos lo habrá visto una última vez.

-No dejes que se duerma George –es la orden que da Molly mientras prepara lo necesario para curar la mejilla de Tori.

George mira a su madre y luego se gira a ver a Tori con preocupación, pues lentamente los ojos de Tori se empiezan a cerrar –no, no, no, no, no, no Victoria, quédate conmigo, no te duermas, mírame, eso es preciosa mírame –ruega George llamando la atención de Tori, ella trata de hablar, de decirle lo que fuera, pero no puede, el simple hecho de pensar mover sus labios le causa mucho dolor. George a su manera lo comprende, niega con la cabeza y le besa la frente –no digas nada, estarás bien pronto -¡Mamá! –exclama llamando a Molly para que se apresure o se va a volver loco.

-Haz que se siente un poco, sostenla George –ordena Molly y George obedece en seguida, levanta a Tori en brazos y hace que ella se siente en su regazo, pronto la cabeza de Tori está apoyada en el hombro de George, dejando su mejilla ensangrentada a la vista de Molly para que la cure, quién le da una poción primero antes de volverla a acomodar en los brazos de George –querida te di algo para el dolor, pero cuando trate de quitar el veneno va a doler mucho, trataré de hacerlo muy rápido –explica Molly bastante preocupada, Tori logra asentir con la cabeza levemente, ella misma tenía una idea de que era lo que Molly tenía que hacer para poder ayudarla, con una mirada a George, Molly da a entender sus palabras a George –que no se mueva –le dice a él solo por si acaso.

George no dice nada, solo asegura sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Tori. Molly duda unos segundos, antes de presionar con la mayor gentileza que puede, el ungüento que había estado preparando para que las letras en el rostro de Tori desaparecieran. Al principio, Tori solo siente como si algo helado comenzara a penetrar las cortadas en su rostro, pero Molly no dejaba de presionar un solo punto, hasta que lo frío comenzó a arder mientras penetraba y sentía que hasta sus propios dientes ardían con aquello que Molly le está dando. Involuntariamente comienza a retorcerse, queriendo que la molestia la abandone, pero los brazos de George la sujetan con fuerza. George solo cierra los ojos y la abraza con más fuerza, no quiere hacerle más daño, pero escucharla gritar de dolor como ha empezado en esos momentos hace que pierda toda la fuerza que tenga en su interior. Parecen horas las que están así, hasta que Molly anuncia que el proceso está completo y donde una vez Harry leyó las palabras con suma claridad, la magia del ungüento comenzaba a hacer efecto y pronto las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, dejando una mejilla roja. Con una última poción para beber, Molly se retira en esos momentos para revisar a los demás.

George recuesta a Tori en el sillón con sumo cuidado, ella aun está entre el sueño y la realidad, pero no quiere dormirse sin saber, que él no se irá de su lado, al menos no por el momento. Las manos de George tiemblan en su piel, mientras que con suma delicadez limpian la piel de Tori de todo rastro de sangre –Victoria no vuelvas a hacer eso, creí que te morirías –le dice seriamente, demasiado serio para ser George con quién habla.

-Lo siento, ellos iban a morir si yo no…

-Shh… -la calla George viendo el esfuerzo que hace ella al hablar, le sonríe como puede –entiendo, hiciste lo que debías hacer, pero no me vuelvas a asustar.

Tori asiente con la cabeza, moviéndose con esfuerzo pide a George que vuelva a acomodarse con ella en el sillón, y él hace lo que le pide sin chistar –no te vayas, no por ahora, por favor George –ruega Tori acomodándose en su pecho, esta vez es George quien asiente y la besa con cuidado para no lastimarla –te amo –dice con sus últimas energías.

-Yo también te amo –es lo último que escucha Tori, antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de George.

**Y bien?**

**Hubiera actualizando antes pero mi computadora no estaba en buen estado y me toco volver a escribir el capitulo nuevamente.**

**Solo una persona dijo que no quería que George y Tori se vieran aquí, así que lo siento, pero siempre me voy con la mayoría.**

**Les gustó todo? **

**Yo siempre me imaginé este capitulo desde que comencé el fic, espero que les guste y profavor escribanme sus opiniones porque para mí este es un capitulo muy importante.**

**Gracias a todos..diganme si les gustó.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	39. Separados

Separados

La luz del segundo día despertó a Tori, el olor de agua salina y el murmuro de las voces de los habitantes de aquella pequeña y acogedora cabaña la despertó. Estaba helado, pero estaba envuelta en sábanas y traía puesta una chaqueta que en sus pequeños momentos despierta, George se la había entregado. Con un tanto de dificultad, pues no había estado en pie desde el día en que la trajeron a la casa de Bill, Tori se levantó del sofá al fin. Se detiene un momento, como para recobrar bien el equilibrio y no caerse. Satisfecha con su pequeño logro, Tori camina lentamente, siguiendo las voces de los demás que cree están en la cocina de la pequeña casa.

Se detiene antes de poder llegar, porque la imagen que le representa un viejo espejo le llama la atención. Como con un tanto curiosa y con miedo, se acerca lentamente al espejo hasta que pueda ver su reflejo. Suelta un suspiro un poco largo al contemplarse a si misma, aunque se siente como una tonta al hacerlo, porque pensó que se veía peor de lo que estaba, aunque para ser sincera su imagen no era para nada buena. Su mejilla estaba roja y un tanto inflamada, en donde Bellatriz había penetrado su piel con el cuchillo se miraban aun pequeña marcas negras, diminutas, que solo con una mirada muy exhaustiva podías darte cuenta realmente lo que aquellos garabatos en su rostro decían. Nunca se consideró tan vanidosa, pero al menos agradeció que gracias a los cuidados de Molly, las marcas se fueran a desvanecer con el paso del tiempo. El resto de su piel estaba bastante pálida, se miraban completamente blanca, delicada, como si llevara días sin salir al sol, aunque su piel ya tenía mucho de pálido, no era nada comparado en como estaba en ese momento. Bajo sus ojos grises, que parecían un poco más apagados que su brillo normal, dos ojeras profundas marcaban el contorno de sus ojos. Al final, Tori dejó de ver su rostro, que en si no era lo que más le importaba, lo que tenía miedo de ver en verdad era el estado en el que había quedado su cabello. Adoraba el cabello negro y sedoso que había heredado de su padre, tanto que lo había dejado crecer excesivamente, además de que resultaba una herramienta útil cuando ella se apenaba y quería ocultar su rostro, cosa que sucedía bastante seguido. Con una mano temblorosa se deshizo la coleta, que no recuerda quién se la ha hecho en primer lugar, pero que sujeta como un moño todo su cabello y desde que la toca Tori sabe que no son buenas noticias. El moño es demasiado pequeño para detener su cabello tal y como ella lo recuerda antes de ser torturada. Sus ojos se agrandan de pura sorpresa y decepción, su cabello que antes llegaba hasta su codo, ahora tenía partes que llegaban hasta sus hombros y otras quizás un poco más abajo. Resignada y sin ánimos algunos de ponerse patética y lamentarse por su cabello en ese momento, considerando que ella y los demás seguían vivos, Tori se hace de nuevo el moño y con lentitud emprende su camino de nuevo.

-¡Estás despierta! –exclama Hermione cuando la ve entrar y pronto tienen la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, que aparentemente se ven aliviados de que haya dejado al fin el sofá. Todos excepto Harry, que le dio una mirada y bajó la vista hacia su plato de comida, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Tori, que comenzó a preguntarse si su apariencia le disgustaba de alguna manera a su hermano. Haciéndola sentir incómoda, más de lo que ya estaba por su propia apariencia.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Tori camina hacia el único asiento libre que quedaba en la mesa, al lado de George, justamente un tanto frente a Harry, que en todo el desayuno no hace más que evitar verla. Al final, no solo ella se da cuenta de ese hecho, sino que también los demás, en especial Ginny, que mira preocupada desde su novio hasta Tori, como tratando de disculparse por él con la mirada. Hermione lo mira indecisa, como si Harry estuviera haciendo algo terriblemente malo, Ron en verdad no le importa o simplemente está más interesado en su propia comida como para darle importancia a algo más en ese preciso momento. Luna afortunadamente está demasiada entretenida comentando con Fleur algo sobre la casa, como para poder dar un comentario directo de lo que está sucediendo en realidad, porque el resto de la mesa se ha vuelto demasiada callada como estaban antes de que Tori llegara. Parece como si fueran horas, cuando al fin Harry se levanta del asiento, murmura una excusa que es inteligible para todos los demás, antes de salir de la casa a paso largo. Ginny mira indecisa el camino por el que se acaba de ir su novio, como queriéndole dar algo de privacidad, pues algo sabría ya de que es de lo que Harry estaba huyendo, en parte, le daba la razón pero estaba segura de que todos los demás estaban en lo cierto cuando sabían que Harry estaba muy equivocado. Era uno de esos momentos en el que estaba siendo testarudo por defender a su hermana y no había aceptado. Al final con una mirada de Hermione, Ginny se levanta y sigue a Harry fuera de la casa de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta Tori mirando a Hermione, siente que George toma su mano bajo la mesa, dejando una leve caricia en su piel con sus dedos, que a pesar de que no tiene problema alguno de que su novio haga eso, siente que talvez lo que tengan que decirle no le va a gustar o no es nada bueno.

-Dobby está muerto ¿No lo recuerdas? -le dice Hermione mirando dudosa a Tori.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Hermione... ¿Qué más está sucediendo? -insiste Tori comenzando a asustarse cuando nadie le quiere decir que es lo que está sucediendo, ya para ese entonces hasta Ron la mira indeciso, como si quisiera hablar y Hermione lo detiene en ese momento.

-Solo habla con Harry -le dice Ron incómodamente uniéndose a la conversación.

Tori se levanta luego de eso, camina levemente y siente la mirada de todos sobre ella en cuanto deja la cocina y camina fuera, hacia el frío patio en donde a lo lejos puede ver la figura de su hermano mayor. Se acerca lo más rápido que puede, porque no puede correr y de repente siente que el frío la invade por completo por el fuerte viento que se encuentra a su alrededor. Ginny se levanta de al lado de Harry, la mira con tristeza y por alguna loca razón Tori tiene ganas de llorar inmediatamente, aun así se contiene.

-Lo siento mucho -le dice Ginny caminando y dejándola a solas con Harry.

Tori se gira y espera a que Ginny esté completamente lejos para escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Duda en verdad antes de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, con la voz gangosa, seña de que contiene las lágrimas dentro de sí -Harry. ¡Merlín, háblame ya! -le grita desesperada cuando ve que el joven pelinegro frente a ella no piensa hacer o decirle algo.

-Vas a quedarte, Tori. No puedo permitir que algo malo te sucedida, solo debes de verte, es toda mi culpa -le dice Harry poniéndose en pie limpiándose las lágrimas que derrama por accidente.

Tori lo mira sin poder creerlo en verdad, como si las palabras que dice Harry no son en verdad lo que parecen. Pero lo son, pronto ya no se siente débil, ya no quiere llorar, porque está sumamente molesta con Harry y eso que entre ellos no discutían en lo absoluto -tú no solo decidiste que yo no podía seguir la búsqueda contigo, sino que te tomaste la molestia de hacérselo saber a todos. Claro para que tengan compasión de la pobre Tori. -le especta y por primera vez desde que se levantó, tiene la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

-¡Te torturaron! -le grita Harry de regreso furioso, ella nunca había visto que esos ojos verdes lo miraran a ella con tanta furia -Tori no puedes con esto, mira a Hermione a ella no le sucedió nada, mírate a ti, estás de milagro viva.

Tori lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de todo, lo que más le ha molestado son esas palabras, que se entierran dentro de si mucho más que el cuchillo que ha usado Bellatriz para torturarla -no tienes idea de lo que sucedió en esa noche -le dice entre dientes, alejándose dos pasos de él, como si su simple presencia la detestara en ese instante.

-¡Te lo dije Harry! -viene el grito de Hermione que ya ha llegado corriendo hasta donde están, seguida de Ron justo tras ella, la castaña está furiosa, se le ve roja con Harry en verdad -ella se dejó torturar, ella salvó mi vida, se ofreció porque Bellatrix estaba a punto de matarla -Ron y Harry miran desde Tori hasta Hermione, sin poder creer la nueva información que acaban de recibir -¿Cómo te atreves a decirle que no sirve para esto si yo estoy viva gracias a ella? Si todos estamos vivas por ella.

-Déjalo Hermione, él decide -dice Tori antes de que Harry pueda en si digerir todo lo que Hermione le está diciendo, la castaña la ve horrorizada. Ron niega con la cabeza mirando a Harry, como tratando de que su amigo interviniera, porque por esa vez, no estaría del lado de su mejor amigo. De su bolsillo, Tori saca la snitch de Harry y se la arroja a él, antes de girarse y caminar de regreso a la casa de Bill. Curiosamente, Harry intenta atrapar la snicth entre sus manos, pero no puede, la pequeña esfera de oro se le escapa y regresa hasta el bolsillo de Tori.

Hermione lo ve furiosa, como dándole dardos con los ojos, antes de correr lejos de Harry probablemente para tratar de alcanzar a Tori. Ron lo ve, sin saber que decirle en verdad, lo entiende en cuando quiere sacar a su hermana del peligro. Por esa misma razón sabe que se encargó de decirle a George, porque sabe que de todos él la cuidaría bastante bien. Pero decirle esas cosas cuando aparentemente Tori les había salvado la vida era demasiado.

-Ve con Hermione, Ron -pide Harry volviéndose a sentar en el suelo, mirando la tumba de Dobby con detenimiento. Ron lo observa por unos momentos, antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Harry solo, tal y como lo había pedido.

...

* * *

Los días habían avanzado con demasiada rapidez, pronto, Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían elaborado un buen plan para su siguiente movida. Tori estaba al tanto de todo ello, porque había ayudado ella misma a buscar con Hermione los cabellos exactos de Bellatriz para no confundirlos con alguno de los que la mortífaga cortó de Tori. Harry aun no había dicho nada, no le hablaba a su hermana y tampoco había mostrado razones para decir que cambiaba de opinión con su decisión. Aunque, George y Ginny se habían despedido de ellos hace un día atrás, Tori estaba renuente en no ir con los Weasley, aunque también había dicho que respetaba la decisión de Harry y no los seguiría. Hermione aun insistía cada vez que podía, queriéndole dar una tarea en específico a su amiga para que no tuviera que fuera con ellos, aun frente a Harry, pero Tori se había negado a cada proposición.

Justo la tarde antes de irse, Hermione ya estaba devastada, se sentía tan mal como cuando Ron se había marchado y la había abandonado. Solo que esta vez era un poco peor, porque podía evitarlo y a pesar de que lo había intentado, no lo estaba logrando. La resignación le llegó en ese momento, alejada de los ojos de todos los demás se sentó sola en la puerta de la casa, a elaborar lo último que le quedaba para no perder a su amiga, aunque fueran por caminos separados. Satisfecha de que una vez más, había elaborado magia muy bien hecha, Hermione se sonríe con pesar, ya nada era como antes, cuando ella se sentía tan bien por cada hechizo que podía lograr por su cuenta, más si superaba las expectativas de los demás. Ahora no hacer algo bien significaba que podía morir en el intento, ella o cualquiera de los demás. Como deseaba ahora ella ser una niña de nuevo, poder disfrutar de la magia como lo hacía antes.

-¿Que haces Hermione? -la voz de Ron le hace dar un pequeño brinco en el suelo, se había quedado como una estatua contemplando su varita, sin saber poner atención a su alrededor, sin escuchar los pasos de su novio acercarse hasta donde estaba. Ron se sienta a su lado, mirando con atención el suelo frente a ella, la curiosidad le ganaba, pero frente a Hermione solo había dos monedas bastante comunes.

Hermione se sonríe al ver el rostro de confusión de Ron, señal de lo que había hecho estaba correcto, aunque eso ella ya lo sabía -es como las que usábamos en DA, solo que estás son un poco más seguras, pensaba darsela a Tori si tiene que quedarse -Ron solo asiente con la cabeza, mirando con atención de nuevo las monedas en el suelo -es raro ¿Verdad? -le pregunta Hermione después de un rato de silencio, Ron levanta la mirada, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos como para poder entenderle lo que ella le quiere decir. Hermione roda los ojos, olvidándose de buenas a primeras que es Ron con quién habla, aunque eso sea grosero de pensarlo -de Harry y Tori, nosotros somos los que peleamos siempre y que ellos no se hablen... -deja la oración en el aire, porque no tiene que decir más, hasta ese punto Ron la comprende a la perfección, porque asiente con la cabeza, mientras ambos ven desde la lejanía a Harry, contemplando la tumba de Dobby de nuevo. Sin enojo ya, sino que totalmente desconsolada, Hermione recoge las monedas en sus manos y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Ron -no quiero que quede, no es justo. Además, ya deberíamos saber que no funcionamos bien separados, esto no tiene sentido.

-Quizás es lo que tiene que ocurrir -le dice Ron tranquilamente, ella levanta su mirada, dispuesta a decirle un sin número de cosas para que su novio lo apoye -es como cuando yo me fui, tenía el deluminador para regresar y si Tori no se hubiera quedado en un principio, quizás no nos hubiéramos enterado quién era R. A. B. -Hermione lo ve perpleja, de pronto Ron le parece más maduro que de costumbre con esas palabras, como si el Ron que ella siempre conoce, se fuera por unos instantes y en su lugar, quedara un hombre. Hermione no puede decirle nada en especial, porque en verdad la ha dejado sin palabras, justo lo que él le había dicho, era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Como en raros momentos, que ocurrían entre los dos, ella se inclina hasta él para besarlo, porque es lo único que puede hacer para responderle a él en ese momento es eso, besarlo. Ron atrapa los labios de Hermione en los de él, gustoso de tal gesto de cariño que recibe, pues ninguno de los dos lo demostraba en público, solo cuando los dos estaban realmente solos, como en aquel momento. Cuando se separan, un leve tinte carmín teñía las mejillas de ambos, que escogen mirar cualquier cosa menos uno al otro, como si tal hecho fuera demasiado nuevo para poder estar acostumbrados a ellos. Al final, Hermione vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, mientras él toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.

El aclarado de una garganta hace que los dos levanten la mirada de su propia comodidad. Tori les sonríe a ambos con picardía, con una alegría que hace mucho no se le veía a ella -¿No los interrumpo? -les pregunta a los dos que se sonrojan de nuevo, negando con la cabeza efusivamente. La sonrisa se borra de Tori, cuando sus dos amigos se ponen en pie para ver que es lo que ella quiere -me voy -continua Tori, Ron aprisiona más la mano de Hermione, porque en su rostro ya no se refleja tanta conformidad como antes -solo le pedí a Bill poder quedarme hasta que pudiera desaparecer.

¿Por qué no te fuiste con George? -pregunta Ron confundido, Hermione espera la respuesta preocupada.

Tori niega con la cabeza, sonriendo de lado -no, bueno lo veré por allí, pero no podía añadirles una prófuga más. Iré con mi tío, tiene una cabaña en los bosques y así no pongo a nadie más en peligro -les explica Tori

-¿Segura estarás bien? -pregunta Hermione un poco dudosa, aun quería que aquello no estuviera pasando. Tori le sonríe con tristeza, abre los brazos y comparte un abrazo fuerte con su amiga -gracias, no debiste hacerlo, ahora tienes que irte -le susurra Hermione aun con algo de remordimiento por todo aquello.

-No digas boberías -le especta Tori separándose de ella, Hermione saca una de las monedas de su bolsillo, Tori la examina y se sonríe, porque entiende inmediatamente que es lo que tiene en sus manos. Ella a su diferencia saca la snicth de su bolsillo -dile a Harry lo que puede hacer, dile que hay algo allí dentro que creo que le servirá en el final -Hermione asiente con la cabeza y examina la snitch dorada en su mano. Tori se gira a Ron y se cuelga de los hombros del pelirrojo en un abrazo rápido -tú te fuiste y yo soporté mucho por ti, trata de no enloquecer ¿Quieres? -Ron ríe gustoso junto con ella. Antes de que tomando aire vaya a buscar la despedida más difícil de todas en ese momento: Harry. Camina hasta estar justo parada tras él, se queda allí por un buen rato, porque no tiene ni idea que decirle, no se han hablado en días y eso es demasiado para ellos dos, que su hermandad nunca los ha llevado hasta tanto, solo a discusiones en las que las cosas estaban resueltas antes de que ellos mismos supieran de que habían reñido por algo -Harry, me voy -le dice al fin simplemente, aunque Harry no se mueve de su lugar y Tori siente que se rompe dentro de sí, al recibir tan fría despedida de aquel que consideraba su hermano mayor -sabes, no estoy esperando que me digas que me quede, solo quiero decirte adiós -añade demostrando el dolor en su interior -espera unos momentos, confiando en que Harry se gire y por lo menos le grite algo, lo que sea pero no lo hace, simplemente le da la espalda -te quiero hermano, aunque te comportes como un idiota ahora -son las palabras de Tori antes de alejarse de la seguridad de la casa y desaparecer.

Harry levanta la mirada cuando escucha el sonido respectivo que indica que su hermana ya se ha marchado -lo siento, yo también te quiero -le dice a la nada y aunque creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no se sentía como tal.

_**Y bien que les pareció?**_

_**Se que es algo corto pero no quería mezclar las cosas, así que el siguiente capitulo quedará cuando los demás vayan a Gringotts. Curiosamente una persona me hizo la petición que Tori no fuera con los demás desde ese momento, te diré que ya estaba planeado así desde hace mucho tiempo, no porque no me la pudiera imaginar allí, pero me pareció que era algo que tenía que apreciar Harry antes de que la batalla final comenzara.**_

_**Espero poder actualizar lo más rapido que pueda, ganas no me faltan, pero estoy enferma y las cosas no me salen tan rapido como yo quisiera.**_

_**Por cierto, si son tan lindos como lo han sido hasta ahora, pasen por mi nuevo fic y me dejan un comentario, mientras más reciba mejor, en ambos fics por su puesto, eso me ánima a querer actualizar mucho más rapido. Se llama "El precio de una Bruja".**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y más por seguir la historia hasta ahora, los quiero…..**_

_**Besos.**_


	40. Gringotts

_**Hola, espero que les guste esto, no quiero redundarlos con cosas del libro que ya saben así que por eso esto ha quedado así, que lo disfruten:**_

_**Gringgots.**_

En cuanto todas las sensaciones de desaparecer terminan, Tori sienta que sus pies tocan el suelo. Una brisa fría la invade y antes de abrir los ojos sabe que ha llegado sana y salva a su destino. Se estremece y comienza a caminar hacia la cabaña, parece que fueran años los que han pasado desde la última vez que estuvo allí, por un momento espera ver una versión un poco más vieja de su tío Régulus darle la bienvenida, aunque eso es simplemente ilógico ella bien lo sabe. Se frota los brazos con las manos mientras camina mirando hacia el suelo, si en principal escogió ese lugar para irse y no quedarse con George es porque no quería enfrentar a los demás, no quería que le hicieran preguntas de porque había sido dejada de lado. En especial porque esta ya seria la segunda ocasión en que tiene que dejar el camino de Harry para enfrentar el suyo propio. En cierta forma, se sentía humillada, aunque sabía que Harry lo hacia por protegerla no podía albergar el sentimiento dentro de su corazón que le decía que había sido una inútil, sentía que había fallado en todo.

En cierto punto tuvo la idea tonta de que pudiera estar solo con George en alguna parte, bueno Fred y George, porque era inevitable separa a los dos gemelos, aunque la compañía del otro a Tori no le importaba. Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, no podía contar en que George abandonaría a su familia en momentos como aquel solo por ella. Lo haría, de eso Tori no tenía ninguna duda, pero eso no significaba que fuera lo mejor. Por otra parte Tori tampoco tenía ganas de encarar a su padre, que hasta puede imaginarse todo lo que le preguntara desde el momento en el que las cicatrices en su rostro aun están vigentes. Solo esperaba que su tío Régulus no la corriera de alguna forma, porque era la única persona en que podía pensar que le sería de ayuda justo en ese momento.

Levanta la mirada cuando siete el hechizo que protege la cabaña ya lo ha traspasado. Le bastan unos pasos más para ver la puerta abrirse y ver a su tío salir a su encuentro, con varita en mano solo por si se trata de alguien que no es bienvenido. Cuando lo ve, Tori tiene ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo, no sabe si es por el increíble parecido que tiene con su padre o porque en el fondo eso es lo que ella necesita, quizás una mezcla de ambas, pues tiene lágrimas detrás de sus ojos que amenazan con salir en cualquier instante. Pero no corre, camina lentamente en su lugar hasta estar frente a Régulus, su propia timidez le recuerda que aunque aquel hombre es su familiar no lo conoce tan bien como debería.

-Haz fallado -son las primeras palabras que le dice Régulus, en su rostro se refleja el pesar que tiene sus palabras.

Tori se siente aliviada, de que le ha preguntado por su aspecto, sobre quién la ha atacado o algo que la lleve a dar explicaciones que no quiere dar. Niega con la cabeza y trata por todos los medios de dar una sonrisa -no, solo estoy muy herida para seguir -su voz suena acuosa, por las propias lagrimas que milagrosamente aun no caen por sus mejillas.

-Entonces, entra preciosa -pide Régulus y Tori se sorprende de lo cálida que es su voz hacia ella, no espera que la trate con cariño de una sola vez. Régulus pone una mano sobre los hombros de Tori y de inmediato siente lo helada que está su sobrina, a lo que agrega –anda, estás helada, siéntate y calientote un poco –Tori no niega ni dice nada solo se deja conducir dentro de la cabaña, una vez que cruza la puerta ya no siente lo frío que es el exterior, sino que es bienvenida por la calidez que probablemente es producto de algún hechizo. Se sienta en una vieja butaca frente a la chimenea, con una frazada alrededor de su cuerpo que su tío le da, pronto comienza a tomar el calor del ambiente –tú padre está aquí, iré a llamarlo.

-¿Qué? -grita Tori de pura sorpresa, maldice internamente y mira con desesperación la salida, como si puede correr y no dejar que su padre la vea. Quizás si dentro de unos días, cuando ya sus cicatrices hayan sanado, pero no en ese momento. Pero es tarde, cuando se levanta del asiento su padre está al otro extremo de la habitación, mirándola sorprendido. Tori se mueve incómoda, pasa sus manos por su cabeza por pura costumbre, tratando de buscar su cabello para que cubra sus mejillas, pero no puede, porque aun no lo ha cortado y está atado en un moño. Solo le queda levantar la frazada que Régulus le ha dado y cubrirse hasta la nariz allí de pie, de pura vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte de encontrarse con él allí?

-¿Tori que haces aquí? -pregunta Sirius caminando a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde estaba Tori, hace bajar la mano de su hija y sus ojos casi saltan de sus cuencas cuando alcanza a leer las marcas que su hija mayor tiene en su rostro -Katherine Victoria Black, ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? ¿Quién te lo hizo? ¿Donde diablos está tu hermano? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Papá yo...este...Harry...él... -hay tantas preguntas que Tori se siente tan abrumada que no sabe a que responder primero, no sabe que es, pero siente que está por desmayarse justo en ese momento, es como si le hicieran pedasos la cabeza, la estuviera apretando contra el suelo. Mira a desde Sirius hasta Régulus, las palabras no le salen de alguna forma de sus labios, aunque quiera.

-Sirius quizás debas calmarte -sugiere Régulus viendo lo pálida que se estaba poniendo su sobrina en ese momento.

Pero Sirius no miraba del todo a su hija, estaba entre horrorizado y consternado de solo ver las marcas en su cuerpo, solo tenía la idea de que quien fuera que la haya herido pagaría. Y luego pensaba en el paradero de Harry, ya no entendía a sus hijos, que se había criado para ser inseparables. Por eso no escucha a su hermano mayor, solo las voces que continúan preguntándose cosas en su mente -¡Mírate! ¿Quién te hizo eso? -ordena con la pregunta más urgente que piensa en su mente.

-Si papá ya me vi en un espejo, no es como si me los han estado escondiendo por compasión -responde Tori entre frustrada con todo lo que siente y a la vez porque lo único que ella deseaba que su papá se acercara hasta ella y la abrazaba, no que le gritara por cosas que ni ella misma terminaba de comprender -¿Porque no mejor en lugar de gritarme que diablos sucede averiguas si estoy bien y asumes que alguien ya se peleo y vengó por lo que me hicieron? ¿Porque no asumes que yo me encargue de esa persona? Porque obviamente soy una reverenda inútil que no puede haber hecho por si sola. Dicho esto yo me voy -regresa la frazada a su tío sin si quiera verlos a ninguno, no estaba segura si podía desaparecer en ese momento, pero de algo que está segura es que no se puede quedar allí.

-No...No...No...No y no -es la voz de su tío la que la detiene, que camina hasta donde ella está y hace lo que Tori esperaba su padre hiciera. La abraza con fuerza y la aprieta contra su pecho, sus piernas ceden, bien pudo haberse desmayado en ese instante y contra los brazos de su tío, no puede más que llorar -si alguien se va es ese viejo loco si te vuelve a gritar -le dice Régulus y Sirius le regresa con una mirada sorprendido, ni él ni la adolescente que abraza pueden creer que Régulus Black, tan nuevo en la familia pueda hacer de remedio entre los dos -tranquila si, está preocupado por ti, va a dejar de gritarte y tú le contarás todo cuando quieras -Sirius la ve incómodo, pero se queda callado por el bien de su hija -ve a descansar un rato. ¿Necesitas una poción? -Tori niega en respuesta a su tío, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y se aleja por la habitación que Régulus le indica.

-¿Cómo sabías? -pregunta Sirius casi en un susurro en cuanto Tori se ha alejado un tanto de ellos, lo suficiente para no escucharlos.

-Tú también lo sabes hermano, solo que no lo ves cuando te pones loco y te enojas -responde Régulus sonriendo de lado -siempre has necesitado de alguien que te calme, que más podía hacer si tu esposa no está. Además... -se detiene y sonríe maliciosamente mirando a su hermano mayor -por supuesto que no puedes ni ver mal a mi sobrina o te juro que no la vuelves a ver -Sirius suelta un bufido largo aunque no puede evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo, ya solo le queda esperar a que su hija descanse y en parte se siente increíblemente aliviado de que esté bien. Solo le falta averiguar en donde está Harry para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

La noche avanza lentamente para Sirius después de que se asegura que su hija ya está bien dormida en su habitación, él se queda con Régulus un buen rato más, no le dice nada a su hermano porque tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en verdad. Es hasta que la noche ya ha avanzado y que es Régulus el que anuncia que ya se ha cansado, que él considera irte a dormir también. Lo duda por unos momentos, por un lado, está la silla en donde ha estado sentado por otro, la otra mitad de la cama en la que su hija duerme, la cabaña no es muy grande y él no tiene muchas ganas de molestar a su hija si aparentemente no ha hecho nada bien esa noche. Pero al final lo olvida, tampoco es como si Tori lo odiara y algo en su interior le decía que su hija quería estar con él tanto como él quería apoyarla en ese momento, aunque hace un momento, no sabía como. Camina en oscuras hasta la habitación, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a Tori hecha todo un nudo en una esquina, probablemente con demasiado frío como para poder dormir más estirada. La arropa como mejor puede, antes de acostarse él en el espacio libre, no importa si él pasa frío o no esa noche, si ella está bien, entonces él dormirá tranquilo.

La noche cede su paso al día en pocas horas, es un amanecer un poco más cálido y Tori se levanta sintiéndose un tanto descansada, aunque a la vez confundida, su mente aun registraba que seguía en el sillón de la sala de Bill. En ocasiones como aquella, las cosas surgían demasiado rápido para que su pobre mente y cuerpo aun dañados por todo, sintieran el cambio repentino que ocurre en su vida. Se talla los ojos y se sienta en la cama, no está tan mal aun como para darse cuenta de que ha dormido con su padre la noche anterior y que ahora el hombre ya no está a su lado en la cama, aunque un delicioso olor llena su nariz al instante, indicándole que su padre no puede estar haciendo nada más que otra cosa que preparando su desayuno.

La nostalgia la invade en ese momento, solo hay una cosa que pueda recordarle el olor de comida que prepara su papá, en especial los desayunos: esa es los domingos por la mañana en su casa. Todos los domingos sin falta su madre solía dormir hasta muy tarde y todos se levantaban en la casa con el olor del desayuno de Sirius, que se esmera tanto que cocina de todo, cada cosa que le gusta a alguno de los miembros de su familia. Como extraña ella a su madre y sus hermanas, su padre siendo tranquilo y divertido por las cosas, no el hombre preocupado y neurótico que se había vuelto tratando de poner a salvo a todos en la guerra. Y Harry, ni siquiera quería pensar en él o estaba segura se pondría a llorar en ese instante, pero lo hace, porque no puede olvidar por sencillez a su hermano. Su hermano, es extraño como su propio ser se da la respuesta, es la primera vez que lo siente, Harry Potter no es su hermano, es un Potter y ahora ella no puede hacer nada en donde él está.

Se levanta de la cama sin ánimos de ponerse a llorar justo en ese instante, si ella se acaba de despertar. Comienza a hacer su aseo rutinario, toma un pequeño y viejo espejo y lo lleva hasta su cama, tiene algo pendiente que debe de hacer desde hace ya bastante tiempo, cortar su cabello. Toma su bolso y con su varita saca un peine y un par de tijeras, pues con el hechizo que le ha puesto no las encontraría manualmente. Una vez que lo cepilla, comienza a cortarlo lentamente, hasta donde ella cree le queda mejor. Pasan algunos veinte minutos, cuando admira su nueva imagen al espejo, no puede decirlo mejor pero lo detesta, su cabello no está más largo que sus hombros, es más, a penas y los rosa, un pequeño flequillo tirado hacia un lado y luego todo caía liso. No le servía para nada y podía asegurar que se veía espantosa.

Con poca voluntad limpia con su varita y se levanta, trata por todos los medios cubrir sus mejillas con el poco cabello que le queda, aunque en verdad es imposible, siempre se descubre cuando ella se mueve. Sigue el olor hasta llegar a la cocina, espera de todo corazón que el desayuno la anime un poco más. Murmura un "buenos días" para hacer notar su presencia en la cocina, allí está su padre bastante ocupado cocinando algo que ella aun no alcanza a ver, pero que le sonríe de todas formas, más animado de lo que Tori no le ha visto en días.

-Está bonito –asegura Régulus mordisqueando una manzana y guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina que toma asiento en una butaca a su lado, levanta la mirada por solo unos momentos para luego regresar su vista al libro que estaba leyendo.

Tori se sonroja con suma fuerza y mira a la mesa con suma atención, como si hubiera algo bastante interesante justo allí, solo la vuelve a levantar cuando su padre le pone un plato de comida repleto frente a ella. Sirius le sonríe gigantescamente, se recuesta sobre el desayunador y deteniendo con una mano su quijada examina con la mirada a su hija –tiene razón se ve bonito –asegura al igual que su hermano. Tori se queda callada y comienza a sonrojarse mucho más comprobándose a si misma que el cabello corto no le estaba sirviendo en lo absoluto -¿Por qué el cambio? –pregunta Sirius casualmente pasándole un plato a Régulus y sentándose al fin él mismo con los demás a comer.

El cambio es grande, porque esta vez no se sonroja, sino que al contrario, el color se va de sus mejillas y Tori deja el tenedor con el que había estado comiendo. Régulus deja su lectura y Sirius se maldice a si mismo, deseando no haber preguntado algo que fuera a incomodarla demasiado, más por la pequeña discusión que han tenido la noche anterior y como él solo había tratado de ayudarla en esa mañana. Tori comienza a comer como desganada, después de tener la mirada atenta de los dos hermanos Black, cuando ya piensan de que ella no va a decir nada y aceptan el silencio que hay. Tori se aclara la garganta, que repentinamente se ha secado, bebe algo de jugo que su padre le ha puesto en frente, antes de comenzar a relatarlo todo. Desde que salieron de la casa de los Lovegood hasta que estuvo de regreso en la casa de Bill con los demás. Detalles cortos de cómo Molly la curó y como George había estado allí, porque vio la mirada en el rostro de su padre, era casi tan igual como cuando le dijo que Bellatriz la había atacado. Hasta que al final le cuenta como Harry la obligó a quedarse lejos y en ese momento está allí. Es admiración, orgullo y muchas cosas más las que ve en el rostro de su padre, por ese momento se alegra de que no haya más preguntas y así decide terminar de comer su desayuno -¿Qué estás leyendo? –pregunta desviando el tema de ella hacia Régulus y su libro, él le pasa el libro con tranquilidad mientras comienza a devorar del plato que Sirius le ha puesto.

-Intenta encontrar una forma de quitarse la marca del brazo –explica Sirius con la boca llena antes de Tori pueda ver el titulo del libro.

Ella reconoce el libro, no porque ya lo haya leído sino porque es uno de los tantos que Hermione ha leído, pero ese lo reconoce, porque fue uno de los tantos que andaban en su habitación cuando Hermione quería hacer algo parecido a la marca tenebrosa para las lecciones de D.A. Todavía recuerda lo emocionada que se había puesto su amiga y como lanzó el libro al otro lado de la habitación cuando logró crear las monedas, alegando que no servía de nada –pues ese no sirve de nada –dice recordando las palabras de Hermione a la perfección –la marca es un hechizo, no una clase de maldición que se usa para objetos animados o inanimados. Por lo general creo que todo el mundo piensa que cada cosa que hace quien tu sabes quien es una maldición o magia negra, en ocasiones, solo son hechizos viejos que los magos han dejado de usar por el tiempo –y para cuando termina de decir esas palabras se sonroja con fuerza absoluta, Régulus está prácticamente boquiabierto y Sirius incluso hasta tiene su pecho erguido de puro orgullo al ver a su hija -¿Eso te sirve de algo? –pregunta Tori en una vocecita pequeña por pura vergüenza.

-Mucho –asegura Régulus, tomando el libro y empujándolo por una esquina mientras termina su desayuno, aun sonriendo divertido por las sorpresas que le daba su sobrina, hasta ese momento, cada día le caía mucho mejor su sobrina y estaba seguro que las demás no iban ser la excepción.

Tori termina su desayuno con lentitud, no sabe porque pero a pesar de que se siente mucho mejor por esa pequeña conversación y porque ya no está en malos términos con su padre, ahora tiene ganas de volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo. En cuanto termine Sirius toma su plato vació para que ella no se levante a lavarlo -¿quieres más? –pregunta y Tori niega con la cabeza, sonriendo y sintiendo un extraño sueño que la invadía al sentirse tan llena de comida, se levanta para regresar a la cama -¿No irás a ver a George, o si? –Pregunta Sirius sin poder contenerse, parte de su instinto paternal no se borra de él inmediatamente –solo digo que no te ves en condiciones de aparecer –añade Sirius, Régulus suelta un bufido al lado, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-No papá, solo quiero dormir un poco, quizás otro día –y con esas palabras, Sirius sonríe tranquilo y la deja marcharse de regreso a la cama.

/…./

La madrugada avanza y la mañana ya está cerca, todos duermen en la casa de Bill excepto ellos cuatro. Harry espera impaciente a que los demás salgan y estén listos al fin para partir. Hermione sale, lo pasa de lado como si no estuviera allí, espera a que Ron está frente a ellos, que de alguna manera se despide con él con la mirada por su novia. Harry se encoge de hombros, sabe que Hermione aun le reprocha que Tori ya no esté con ellos, le remuerde la conciencia cada vez que puede, recordando el dolor que él mismo siente por dentro, como si el hecho de que su hermana ya no estuviera allí con él no le recordaba lo suficiente que quizás haya cometido en una gran equivocación. Cuando mira de lado y ya no tiene a Hermione sino a Bellatriz Black a un lado, se concentra, no puede perderse a pensar en otra cosa en ese momento, no podía poner la oportunidad de que alguien más de los que están allí presentes salga tan herido como salió Tori. Tirando la capa de invisibilidad sobre sus hombros y cargando al duende con facilidad en su espalda, los cuatro desaparecen lejos de la casa de Bill.

Harry se estremece, mira a todos lados como para comprobar no sabe como por cuarta vez si no hay nadie que lo vea, aunque es poco probable, el Callejón Diagon está mas vació que nunca, además de que es imposible que alguien lo vea si está bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sigue a Hermione y a Ron de cerca, vigilando que nadie sospeche de ellos, que nadie los llegue a sorprender por la espalda y hacerles daño. A suerte, todo marcha bien, entran en Gringotts, creen en un momento que es la verdadera Bellatriz Black a quien tienen en frente, los hacen pasar a la bóveda. Y es hasta que van en el carrito, que la extraña agua que los inunda hace que Hermione vuelva a aparecer como ella misma, que caen sin tener fondo, que Harry que lo que han hecho es un completo error. Es gracias a Hermione que no cae y mueren, como siempre lanzando un hechizo certero para protegerlos. Siguen hasta la bóveda y aunque tiene el Horocrux por el que entraron, pierden la espada y no tienen salida.

-Vamos Hermione una salida, tienes que tener una idea –suplica Ron poniéndose nervioso cuando ve la cantidad de aurores y seguridad que lo persiguen, los hechizos vuelan a su alrededor y pueden tenerlos en cualquier momento.

Hermione mira a todos lados impaciente, pensando, calculando, todo al mismo tiempo, gruñe de pura impotencia cuando no encuentra una mejor salida de la que está pensando –esto no debería de estar ocurriendo, si al menos tuviera ayuda…-dice entre dientes y no sabe como, pero al fin dice lo que ha estado guardando desde que Tori se fue – ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa! Ella era la de las ideas no yo –le grita a Harry por pura impotencia, Harry lo ve sorprendido, lo ultimo que espera es que le grite eso justo en ese momento, en otro si, pero no cuando están por morir si no se van –No entiendes que no se que hacer sin que ella me ayude, ella es la que me apoya para estas cosas, la que piensa que todos nuestros planes estén bien y ustedes solo lo siguen…tu y tus…

-Hermione… -llama Ron tratando de acercarse a ella y tratar de tranquilizarla pero de la misma manera ella lo aleja.

-¡Hermione basta! –Grita Harry en medio de lanzar hechizos para protegerlos – ¿crees que a mi no me duele o no me hace falta? Se fue y le hice pensar que no la quiero como mi hermana, que no…

-¿En serio es hora para esta clase de cosas? –ruge Ron en un tono de voz que puede hacer retumbar en todo Gringotts.

Hermione los ve, con lágrimas en los ojos a ambos, antes de asentir y hacer que la sigan cuando salta sobre el dragón y salen disparados por el techo de Gringotts. Ron la abraza con una de sus manos, aunque Hermione termina abrazándose a él que en lugar de sostenerse del dragón para poder seguir volando junto a él. Es Harry quien conversa la señal para soltarse y ella solo los sigue por pura intuición. Se cambian en silencio los tres una vez que están en tierra firme, el agua y las heridas queman tanto como la propia poción que usan para curarse.

-Lo siento –le dice Hermione pasándole un ultimo abrigo a Harry, que solo le sonríe con la mayor amabilidad que puede, no porque no pueda perdonarla, sino porque no siente de ánimos para hacer algo más.

Los tres se sientan allí, disfrutando nada más el momento de que aun están vivos y han ganado una pequeña batalla de aquella guerra. Harry lo siente, el peso en su frente, parpadea, la fuerte sensación de que su cicatriz hace que caiga de espaldas al suelo. Abre los ojos una vez más, pero ya no ve lo que está a su alrededor, no ve lo que debería ver, está viendo lo que Lord Voldemort ve. Siente el temor dentro de su ser, lo sabe, sabe bien que ellos están buscando los Horocrux, lo que le brinda la información del ultimo que buscan. Parpadea dos veces más, cuando lo tiene de nuevo la vista que desea, no la de Voldemort. Hermione sostiene su cabeza en su regazo, Ron detiene sus anteojos en sus manos mirándolo preocupado.

-Está en Hogwarts y ya sabe que los buscamos –les dice Harry casi sin aliento, sentándose y tomando sus anteojos de nuevo, los otros dos no necesita que le expliquen lo que quiere decir con eso.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunta Hermione asustada.

-Vamos a Hogwarts –responde Harry poniéndose en pie, los otros dos se levantan y lo imitan de inmediato, se toman de las manos y desaparecen al instante.

_**¿Y bien? Ya se que es algo corto pero no quiero enredar lo que sucede ahora con lo que viene después…espero les haya gustado, además les quería dar un pequeño adelanto de lo que Régulus significara en esta historia.**_

_**Les pido de nuevo comentarios para mi nueva historia "El precio de una bruja" quiero ganar tantos como lo hago aquí.**_

Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima.


	41. El regreso a Hogwarts

_**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza, no tenia computadora y luego sin servicio a internet, a pesar de todo, logre trabajar en el fic y aunque no es un capitulo muy grande, es algo después de esta larga espera. Parte de mi no quiere terminar, pero después de la batalla de Hogwarts muy poco me quedará que cubrir, aunque eso mis queridos lectores, lo discutiremos cuando el momento llegue, por el momento, disfruten de la lectura y espero sus comentarios pronto.**_

_**Se los digo antes de todo, lei los libros en ingles asi que muchas traducciones que yo misma hago solo son ideas que relaciono, asi que disculpen si causo confusión alguna.**_

El lugar está lleno de muggles, pero no es así como ella piensa en cuanto entra aquella pequeña taberna, le costó un poco seguir las instrucciones de su novio para llegar hasta allí. Lo cual era bastante bueno considerando la guerra que había alrededor.

Quizás sea porque lleva demasiado tiempo sin pasar con mas personas que no sean Harry, Ron y Hermione, porque en cuanto entra siente que hay demasiadas personas en ese lugar. Se encoge de hombros y escanea entre la multitud hasta que encuentra al pelirrojo que estaba buscando. George se levanta de su asiento en el momento en que la ve al otro extremo, Tori casi corre hasta él solo para sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma. George la abraza en cuanto la tiene lo más cerca posible, está sonriendo a diferencia de la última vez que lo vio, o es que ella estaba demasiado débil para darse cuenta de ello. Siente un beso en la mejilla que resuena fuerte y que por alguna razón llama la atención de los más allegados a ellos, que los miran con cierta ternura. Tori se sonroja y se sienta en la mesa de inmediato, seguido de él a su lado.

George le da una de esas sonrisas suyas, enormes que solo le dan a ella tantas ganas de sonreír junto con él, pero que la sonrojan también, como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos a la vez. Pasa una mano por su mejilla en forma de caricia, por solo ese preciso momento no hay guerra, no hay nada más que ellos dos -mírate, te ves hermosa -casi susurra George y entre sus dedos se enredan un pequeño mechón de cabello que Tori había intentado hacer cubrir sus mejillas. Ella niega con la cabeza bajando la mirada, con un dedo en su mentón y con la picardía reflejada en sus ojos, George hace que vuelva a verlo –hablo en serio, Victoria –el mismo dedo sube y pasa los casi imperceptibles rayones en su rostro, de no ser porque está tan cerca no lo hubiera notado –después de verte la última vez creí que tendría que conseguirme una novia más hermosa –bromea mientras aguanta la risa lo más que puede.

-¡George a ti te hace falta una oreja! –protesta Tori siguiéndole el juego, aunque dentro de ella esa vieja costumbre de dudar por si misma le recuerda que quizás no sea tan hermosa, pero no va a aceptar que él se busque alguien más tampoco.

-Vamos, si yo soy el gemelo más sexy –le asegura George guiñándole el ojo, Tori solo niega con la cabeza y antes de que pueda decir algo, se sorprende pues le colocan una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella en la mesa, estaba tan concentrada en George que muy poco se había dado cuenta ella que Fred ya había aparecido como Tori esperaba verlo al principio, junto a su gemelo.

-Por más que lo digas eso no se va a hacer realidad, querido hermano –le dice Fred a George, que solo hace una mueca de disgusto –todos saben que yo soy el gemelo más sexy –Tori se muerde los labios para no soltar una poderosa carcajada, siempre era lo mismo con los dos, pero no importaba a ella ya le hacía mucha falta algo de alegría en su vida aunque los momentos que estuvieran a su alrededor fueran espantosos, eso era una de las cosas buenas de convivir con Fred y George, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro para cualquier cosa. Fred se sienta justo frente a ella, Tori nota que los dos gemelos no han venido solos, poco recuerda ella de Charlie Weasley, quizás mencionaron su nombre cuando fueron al mundial de Quiddicth, pero ella en ese momento o era demasiado penosa o tenía su mente demasiado ocupada con el pelirrojo a su lado para poder haber reconocido más de uno de los hermanos mayores de los Weasley. Ella estaba allí no solo porque quería con muchas ganas ver a George de nuevo, sino porque Molly había insistido en que se quedara con ellos mientras su padre hacia un nuevo trabajo para la Orden y como su tío aun quería permanecer en el anonimato, a ella no le dio más otra opción que aceptar y aceptó ver a George en ese lugar para que la llevara a la casa de su tía Muriel. Por supuesto, que dadas las circunstancias a su alrededor no iba a permitir que George saliera solo, era obvio que Fred iba a acompañarlo a ir por ella, no estaba de más y seguro Charlie también se les había unido. Charlie era como Tori lo recuerda, alto fornido y con ese peinado que hace que su madre quiera hechizarlo para poder dejárselo como ella quiere, aunque quizás se miraba mucho más intimidante antes, pero eso seguro era por lo alto que era y que antes de la boda de Bill, ella era mucho más pequeña cuando lo vio. Aunque en ese momento, Tori no tuvo oportunidad de saludarlo como debía, porque Fred continuó diciendo –todos sabemos que Tori está enamorada de mí, es solo que no hemos tenido el corazón para explicártelo, Georgie… -continua Fred en un cantadito extraño, intentando pasar una mano al otro lado para hacerle una caricia a Tori, pero antes de que ella pueda protestar o esquivarlo, George ya le ha arrebatado la mano a su hermano.

-Por más que lo digas eso no va a ser realidad, querido Fred –espeta Tori sonriendo y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo, Fred la ve divertido y fingiendo algo de molestia, aunque pronto sigue sonriendo y comienza a beber de su propio vaso mientras se distrae mirando alrededor.

George a su lado ríe pasa su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la sostiene contra él –Victoria, ¿Si recuerdas a Charlie, no? –pregunta señalando con la mano que sostiene su bebida en dirección a su hermano mayor, Tori asiente con la cabeza con rapidez, pues ella había estado bebiendo también –Charlie, te presento formalmente a mi novia, Victoria Black –con tono exagera George deja el vaso en la mesa y hace un movimiento con la mano que parece una reverencia hacia ella.

-Pero solo Tori para ti –interviene Fred –en realidad…es Tori para todos, excepto para George, es un misterio porque –añade con cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

Charlie sonríe y Tori no puede evitar ver como hay un cierto parecido en la sonrisa de los tres hermanos allí presentes –no sé como haces para soportarlos todo el tiempo –le dice a ella y justo con eso los dos gemelos comienzan a fingir dolor hacia su hermano.

-Te acostumbras supongo –asegura Tori mientras se acomoda más entre el asiento y George, pronto está mucho más que relajada que antes. Entre las bromas de Fred y George, alguna que otra plática en general con Charlie, se olvida de cada uno de los problemas que le ha molestado en los últimos días. De improviso, Fred, George y ella callan, Charlie los mira serio, como esperando que un mortífago esté por sorprenderlos en la esquina. Pero no es eso, es una sensación caliente y pulsante en el bolsillo, Fred y George sacan sus viejas monedas de D.A y le dan una pequeña explicación a Charlie de lo que son y más lo que significan. Rápidamente los tres discuten que es lo que deben hacer, si deben ir o advertirles a los demás solo por si acaso. Tori se desprende de la conversación en general en ese momento, ella nunca tuvo una moneda como la tuvieron los gemelos, pues ella pasaba su tiempo con Hermione que era la que convocaba a todas aquellas reuniones, pero si tenía la moneda que Hermione había hecho para ella. Cuidadosamente la saca de uno de sus bolsillos y la mueve en sus manos. "El ultimo está en Hogwarts, Voldemort ya viene, necesitamos ayuda" lee claramente en el mensaje y por un momento todo el peso de la realidad cae con fuerza en sus hombros –creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es peor de lo que creen –dice en voz alta interrumpiendo la conversación rápida que tienen los otros tres, que no le preguntan cómo es que sabe más que ellos, solo asienten con la cabeza mientras comienzan a prepararse para marcharse de allí.

-Iré por los demás, nos veremos allá –indica Charlie mientras salen y caminan lejos de la vista de todos para poder desaparecer, una vez que recibe la aprobación de sus hermanos, Charlie desaparece frente a ellos.

Tori se abraza a George para poder desaparecer con él, este enrolla sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la aprieta contra él con fuerza. Intercambia una mirada con Fred para que los dos desaparezcan hacia Hogwarts justo al mismo tiempo.

...

* * *

Harry estaba al borde de la confusión y la propia impresión de todo lo que se encontró cuando estaban los tres junto con Neville de regreso en el salón de menesteres le revolvía todos los planes en la cabeza. Más aun, era difícil pensar con claridad cuando el dolor en su cicatriz se hacía cada segundo más inminente, le costaba mucho recompilar lo que en verdad estaba a su alrededor y lo que Voldemort estaba viendo.

-Harry...Harry...-él parpadea dos veces, hasta que puede ver de nuevo a Ron y Hermione frente a él, habían estado justo hablando entre ellos para poder decidir qué era lo que harían. Le ponen una mano en el hombro, de nuevo le falta poco para saber lo que estaba a su alrededor, es esa mirada de Hermione, la que le dice que está muy preocupada por él, cosa de la que para ese momento Harry ya está cansado de ver. Se gira a ver a Ron por opciones, porqué de alguna manera, siendo o no el novio de Hermione, podía decir que obtendría la segunda mejor opinión de él según sus intenciones, no como Hermione lo veía.

Ron mueve la cabeza insistente, nervioso quizás, aunque en aquellos momentos, quién no lo está -escucha Harry, todos pueden ayudar, no tenemos que explicarlo todo, pero el tiempo corre y entre los tres no será posible.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, la idea parece lógica, la verdad es que a él no le quedan muchas opciones y su cerebro no está para pensar demasiado. Se gira para ver los rostros de todos los chicos que esperan la gran idea revolucionaria que tiene que darles, pero la verdad es que lo único que quiere es que todos corran a salvo, ya es demasiado atraer a Ron y Hermione con él en ese momento. No sabe que decir en ese momento, las ideas se le entrecruzan en la cabeza, hasta que logra ponerlas en un orden adecuado.

-¡Snape sabe que estás aquí! -el grito hace que todos, incluyéndolo a él se muevan a ver a la pelirroja que acaba de entrar a la sala, Ginny camina en medio de todos y Harry siente que quiere hacer tantas cosas y que de repente se siente feliz de nuevo con solo verla.

Pero como si fuera un nuevo impulso, una nueva forma de adrenalina lo impulsa a seguir adelante y a salir del letargo, quizás porque ese deseo proyectivo de cuidar a su novia salta y le recuerda que si no hace algo rápido, no solo él puede morir, sino que ella también -de acuerdo, buscamos algo, perdido y de valor para alguna de las casas, tiene que ser un objeto pequeño -explica girándose hacia todos los presentes.

-Como la tiara perdida -ofrece Luna dando un saltito y mostrando su posición en la multitud, todos la ven como si estuviera loca, pero a pesar de eso, Harry le tiene mucho más fe a Luna de lo que cualquiera en aquella habitación -hay una estatua de ella en la sala común.

-Luna esa tiara está perdida desde hace años -interviene Cho desde otro extremo -pero puedo llevarte si quieres -ofrece con cierto entusiasmo.

-Luna puede llevarte ¿No Luna? -interviene Ginny mirando con cierta maldad hacia Cho, Harry escucha una risa tras él que sabe que es de Hermione, más un bufido involuntario por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Iré con Luna -asegura Harry mirando desde su novia que parece satisfecha con esa decisión y Luna asiente efusivamente asiente desde su puesto esperando a Harry. Este último se gira a ver a Ron y Hermione de nuevo, viendo a su paso que ya muchos miembros de la Orden ya comienzan a llegar dispuestos a defender el castillo. No muy lejos de ellos, distingue a Fred y George que ya tienen a un buen grupo a su alrededor mientras cuentan un par de bromas a favor de los cercanos, y no tan apartada del grupo, está Tori sonriendo mirándolos a ellos, Harry solo se imagina que ve a los gemelos para no tener que verlo a él. De nuevo recuerda el arrepentimiento hacia la última vez que se vieron, tiene el impulso, el deseo de correr y decirle de una vez por todas lo arrepentido que está -necesitamos más ayuda -y no se da cuenta que ha dicho esas palabras hasta que ve a Hermione mirarlo entusiasmada y a Ron de cierta forma aliviado con aquellas palabras, porque en el fondo, si sabían lo que significaba pues los tres miraban hacia Tori. Hermione se le adelanta, basta un par de palabras para que Tori le indique con una seña a George en donde estará y regrese de la mano de Hermione, a la cual ninguno había visto tan feliz por mucho tiempo. Una vez que está frente a ellos, Hermione ve a Harry esperando lo que sea que fuera que él estuviera por decirle en forma de disculpas a si hermana -emm...auxilio -es lo único que Harry puede pedir mirando a Tori, porque sus disculpas no funcionaban frente a los otros dos. Tori y Ron ríen a gusto, con conocimiento de las simples palabras de Harry. Hermione lo ve enfadada y a la vez sorprendida a los otros dos que se ríen en aquel momento.

-Tranquila, voy a ayudar -interviene Tori antes de que Hermione se pueda quejar de alguna manera, esta suelta un bufido y mira a Harry inconforme, este solo sabe sonreírle a su hermana en ese momento, que lo abraza y él la estruja con la mayor fuerza que tiene en ese momento, ya le diría unas disculpas apropiadas en otro momento, en ese instante no hay tiempo que perder -¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunta Tori entusiasmada.

Harry abre y cierra la boca, en realidad no tenían ni un plan en específico, al menos él tenía que ir con Luna a ver esa tiara. Hermione frunce el ceño pensando en algo en ese momento, Tori que no se atreve a decir nada por temor a haberse perdido de algo guarda silencio.

-Aunque encontráramos otro horocrux no tenemos como destruirlo, perdimos la espada en Gringotts -dice Ron rompiendo el silencio, añadiendo lo último justamente para Tori -podríamos ir a la Cámara de los secretos por uno de esos colmillos de basilisco, debe de haber en el esqueleto y con eso podemos destruirlo -dice sumamente emocionado después de un tiempo. Hermione y Harry lo ven impresionado, Ron se pone rojo hasta las orejas y se mueve inconforme.

-Es bueno saber que alguien ha estado dando las buenas ideas mientras no estuvo -le dice Tori dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron, que repentinamente se pone mucho más rojo que de costumbre -¿Quién tiene el mapa? Nos separaremos para ahorrar más tiempo.

-Ven con Harry, nosotros los buscamos luego -dice Hermione le arrebatándole el mapa a Harry y jalando a Ron hacia la salida.

Tori mira a Harry esperando que le diga lo que fuera para seguir con su plan, el problema es que Harry no lo hace, mira a sus amigos como se marchan y luego se queda viendo a su hermana, con las palabras bien trabadas en su garganta, abre la boca y la cierra pero sonido alguno no sale de él. Tori niega con la cabeza y camina hasta él para poder abrazarlo una vez más, dándole a entender que no tiene nada más que decirle, ella lo entiende y no debe de añadir nada más.

-Vamos -pide Harry extendiendo su mano hacia ella, Tori no duda y la toma de inmediato y este la jala en dirección a Luna, que los lleva bajo la seguridad de la capa de invisibilidad, a la sala común de esta misma.

...

Remus aparece exactamente en la puerta de la cabaña de Regulus, no pierde tiempo en nada, da el primer paso dentro de la cabaña y no deja de caminar hasta que está frente a los dos hermanos Black. Sirius y Régulus abandonan la mirada de algo que habían estado haciendo y en lo cual habían estado lo suficientemente concentrados para alterarse un poco con la llegada del licántropo.

-Quien tu sabes va a Hogwarts, ya han dado la alerta de defender el castillo y sacar a los que no pueden ayudar en la batalla -explica Remus casi sin aire, como si hubiera caminado kilómetros largos para llegar hasta allí.

-Tori... -es el nombre de su hija el que sale de los labios de Sirius cuando él y su hermano se incorporan prácticamente de un brinco de donde estaban.

-Probablemente ya debe de estar allá con Fred y George -interrumpe Remus a sabiendas de lo que quiere su amigo y a pesar de que su hija a estado lejos de él por mucho tiempo, lo conoce bien como para saber que si puede evitarlo la va a dejar fuera de la batalla y todo el peligro -¿De verdad crees que podrías detenerla? Si Harry está allí entonces ella también.

Sirius hace una leve mueca de inconformidad con el rostro, antes de ajustarse la túnica a su alrededor, como preparándose mentalmente para lo que viene. Remus sonríe bastante divertido, antes de girar sobre sus pasos para poder salir de allí y desaparecer.

-¿Vienes, verdad? -pregunta Sirius como confirmando la respuesta que desea escuchar de su hermano menor, pues ese era el momento que tanto habían estado esperando: la batalla final.

-¿Y tienes que preguntar eso? -es la respuesta que Régulus le da, que ya se encuentra mucho más listo que Sirius para poder desaparecer hacia la batalla.

Sirius asiente aliviado, Regulus pone una mano en su hombro y antes de que ambos puedan decir algo más, ya él los ha desaparecido directamente dentro de Cabeza de puerco. Pocos que estaban allí por entrar al túnel que los llevan a Hogwarts los miran con cierta curiosidad, ya sea por su extrema apariencia o porque no recuerdan que Sirius tuviera un hermano con vida. Al final se quedan solos en la entrada del túnel -¿Nervioso? -pregunta Sirius justo antes de entrar, mirando hacia atrás en busca de la mirada de su hermano.

-Nervioso no, más bien, lleno de adrenalina -responde Regulus encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia su brazo, destapándolo en el proceso, pues donde antes tenía fuertemente grabada la marca del Señor Tenebroso, ahora no quedaba rastro alguno de ella -no tengo por qué estar nervioso -le asegura a Sirius sonriendo -ya no soy un mortífago.

...

* * *

Harry mira hacia todos lados, queriendo olvidarse del dolor que está sintiendo directamente su cuerpo, no solo el que proviene de su cicatriz, sino varios que se producen de ese último escape que hicieron de a sala de menesteres. Pronto encuentra la fuerza, quien sabe de dónde o como en verdad, pero recobra sus sentidos justamente para distinguir alrededor. Draco se ve más pálido de lo que jamás lo ha visto alguna vez en su vida, está a su derecha, mientras el Slytherin contempla en estado de shock lo que era la puerta de la sala de menesteres. Harry mueve la cabeza, le da pena el estado en el que Malfoy se encuentra, lo entiende y lo ayudaría en situaciones más normales, pero ese no es el momento adecuado para esa clase de cosas. Ahora Harry debe de preocuparse por sus amigos y dejar de ver a su enemigo, aunque si lo piensa bien Draco Malfoy nunca fue su verdadero enemigo, solo alguien que forzaron contra él.

A su izquierda, a Ron sosteniendo aun con demasiada fuerza la parte trasera de la camisa de Tori, pues tuvo que levantarla cuando su escoba se incendió en el último minuto. Tori tiene su varita en una mano y un pedazo de escoba en la otra, que arroja al suelo cuando sale de su propio susto al saber que casi muere allí dentro. Con los codos mira hacia atrás a Ron -gracias -dice entre dientes y este al fin le suelta la camisa sabiendo que no morirá si la suelta en ese momento.

Hermione está deteniéndose con la espalda pegada a la pared, Harry la ve cerrar los ojos y deslizarse hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Pasan unos segundos cuando tiene quizás la energía para poder decir algo y eso es en dirección a Harry -ese fuego...era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir el horocrux -es hasta ese momento, que Harry nota que tiene aun la tiara en sus manos y algo negro y espeso está saliendo de esta, Harry la deja caer en el suelo asqueado.

-Lo ves, solo la serpiente, solo eso nos queda -dice Ron con una mezcla de euforia mirando la tiara o lo que quedaba de eso en el suelo.

-Quizás debamos seguir adelante, donde esté Voldemort debe de estar Naggini -apoya Hermione mirando hacia todos lados de forma paranoica.

Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, un hechizo vuela y pega tan cerca de Hermione que lanza un grito y está en pie en segundos. Un grupo grande mortífagos se aproxima y tan solo Fred y Percy para poder darles algo de lucha. Los cuatro se ponen en pie inmediatamente para unirse a la batalla, los hechizos vuelan por doquier pero juntos el número de mortífagos comienza a reducirse. Harry escucha a Hermione gritar un par de veces a su lado, ambos se miran y esquivan maldiciones, como si fuera algo distante, Harry puede escuchar la voz mixta de Fred y Percy mientras combaten, hablando o bromeando quizás, no puede prestar demasiada atención a ellos, sus voces se mezclan en la mente con los propios hechizos que él está lanzando, más el ocasional grito de Ron o Tori mientras lanzan de regreso su contraataque. De pronto, todo el mundo parece detenerse ante los ojos de Harry, mira a su alrededor y puede ver a Tori que lucha con alguien y que a la vez trata de gritarle o decirle algo, pero no alcanza a escuchar, porque todo a su alrededor explota y Harry siente que es impulsado por el aire hacia atrás. Se aferra a su varita y cuando menos lo piensa, se golpea tan fuerte y hay tantos escombros alrededor, que pierde el conocimiento. La nube de polvo se disipa de poco a poco, Harry se restriega los ojos con el puño, la sensación caliente que tiene en su mejilla le dice que está sangrando.

-¡FRED! -grita Ron alertando todos los sentidos de los demás, que corren inmediatamente hacia donde está medio enterrado uno de sus hermanos mayores, seguido de Percy dispuesto a ayudarlo.

Hermione le extiende una mano a Harry para ayudarlo, mirando preocupada a su alrededor -¿Dónde está Tori? -le pregunta mirando a todos lados preocupada.

-Estaba cerca de...Fred -responde Harry e inmediatamente corre hacia donde está Ron y Percy, que cubrían prácticamente la visión desde donde estaba

_**Y bien?  
Se muere o no se muere Fred? Sinceramente yo aun no me decido, aunque me parte el alma matarlo, también tengo muy buenas razones para hacerlo y luego, incluso locas como revivirlo junto con varios, su opinión es bien apreciada.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios pronto…por favor opinen.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero no podía decidirme en cómo hacer este capítulo, al final hice un conteo de todos los comentarios y pues, decidí que si Fred moría o vivía iba a depender de ustedes, así que solo porque parezca estar muerto, no significa que lo este, eso va tanto como para Fred y los demás personajes.**_

_**Después de eso que lo disfruten.**_

_**El camino a la muerte.**_

El polvo se disipa lentamente, ella tose repetidas veces y se frota los ojos para poder ver con más claridad. Después de unos momentos, Tori puede ver que Ron y Percy se precipitan hacia ella, trata de levantarse y es entonces que es consciente que el dolor que siente en su cuerpo no es simplemente por la explosión, sino porque algo le ha caído en cima y le impide moverse. Trata con todos sus medios y lo único que logra es impulsarse un poco con los codos, grita nada más tiene una pequeña visión de sus piernas, pues si no está equivocada, entre sus piernas y los escombros se encuentra Fred.

Todo ocurre tan lentamente que parece que Ron y Percy corren demasiado lento hacia ella, hasta que la ayudan a ella y comienzan a sacar a Fred al mismo tiempo. Tori retrocede en el suelo, no se da cuenta cuando de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas cuando ve que Percy y Ron no pueden hacer reaccionar a Fred. Culpa, es lo que siente, ella estaba a su lado y puede apostar su vida a que él la ha hecho a un lado a último minuto.

Ron parece caer en el mismo letargo que ella, porque se separa del lado de sus dos hermanos y se queda sentado en el suelo al lado de Tori. Ella pone una mano sobre su hombro, si no es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que sus mejillas están empapadas de lágrimas. Los ojos de Ron se ponen rojos, no de furia sino por puras ganas de vengar la muerte de su hermano, o eso es lo que le parece. Harry llega hasta ellos en ese momento y simplemente no le puede creer a sus ojos que Fred Weasley ya no esté con ellos. El grito de horror de Hermione le recuerda que hay una guerra a su alrededor. Por el agujero que se ha creado en la pared, acromántulas comienzan a entrar de inmediato.

-Deberíamos irnos -les dice Hermione mirando a los gigantescos animales impaciente y a sus amigos que por alguna razón contemplan los animales y no se pueden ver a sí mismos moviéndose de su lugar en ese momento. La misión se pierde por instantes, porque quieren dejar los horocrux para otro momento y pelear con todos los demás y evitar más horrores como lo que le ha pasado a Fred en ese momento. Tori y Ron se levantan del suelo, varita en mano y listos para luchar al igual que Harry, Hermione los detiene de inmediato -no ayudamos en nada luchando, debemos terminar la misión...-les recuerda con precisión -repite Hermione desesperada, aunque parece que sus palabras son escuchadas en vano por los otros tres.

-Ya la escucharon: ¡MUEVANSE! -la voz autoritaria de Sirius hace que los cuatro den un buen respingo, el animago pone una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y aunque pueden ver la decisión en la mirada de él, ve también la compasión por lo que ellos no se van y hacen lo que deben de hacer -yo me haré cargo -dice en dirección hacia el cuerpo de Fred en el suelo.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, mira a Ron que a su vez muestra la aprobación para continuar con lo que tienen que hacer -gracias papá -Harry ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento es que su padre y varios más habían llegado, pero estaba seguro lo agradecía en ese momento.

Los cuatro habían crecido bastante ya como para que la capa de invisibilidad de Harry no los cubriera a totalidad. En algún momento distinto, cualquiera hubiera notado los pies sin cuerpo que caminaban y se abrían paso en medio de la batalla. Reconocieron a muchos caídos, buenos o malos, como también a muchos que aun luchaban en medio de la batalla. Con un poco de ventaja aun por su invisibilidad, los cuatro lanzaron un par de hechizos para ayudar a sus amigos en medio de la pelea.

Nunca se había sentido tan eterno llegar hasta el Sauce Boxeador, donde una vez se escondía un licántropo cada luna llena, ahora se escondía Voldemort. Sin hacer un ruido, ni una palabra fue cruzada entre los cuatro, mientras subían el camina hasta la casa de los gritos.

Harry llega primero, sin saber si es seguro o no pero de cualquier manera se quita la capa de invisibilidad para poder observar mejor. Tori le sigue detrás de él, toma el resto de la capa que ligeramente lograba cubrir a Ron y a Hermione para doblarla y entregársela con cautela a Harry, en cualquier manera, quien puede llegar a ocuparla más es él, no cualquiera de los otros tres. Sin mover un musculo, los cuatro contemplan los últimos momentos de Severus Snape ante Voldemort. Es Harry quien se mueve primero una vez que está seguro de que Voldemort ya se ha marchado y es seguro salir de su escondite. Más que pura sorpresa, observan a su antiguo maestro de pociones, llorar por última vez antes de que se quede sin vida. Harry guarda el frasco de recuerdos que acaba de obtener en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, trata de ponerse en pie pero no puede, es uno de esos momentos en los que su dolor se hace mucho más intenso y él no puede hacer nada más que caer al suelo y hundirse en la voz de su enemigo. Tienen una hora de descanso, antes de que tenga que entregarse a sí mismo o alguien más lo entregue. Para cuando abre los ojos, Harry se da cuenta que no ha sido el único que ha escuchado la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza, sino que los demás también, todos los que están en Hogwarts para ser más específicos.

El camino de regreso al castillo es mucho más lento, es el momento en el que se han quedado sin planes y no saben qué otra cosa hacer. A diferencia de cuando iban, ahora prácticamente no hay nadie, solo restos de la batalla que se había estado liberando hace algunos momentos. Ocasionalmente tropezaban con alguno que estuviera recogiendo cuerpos y separándolos de los mortífagos para llevarlos dentro del castillo. Nadie dijo nada, porque aunque no conocieran a muchos el luto los llenaba en ese momento. Además de que los cuatro amigos tenían muy presente la muerte de Fred entre ellos.

Parecía que les había costado la hora entera llegar hasta la entrada del Gran Salón, donde saben que todos están reunidos. Ron es el primero en entrar, seguido de Hermione que al parecer no está dispuesta a dejar a su novio solo en aquel momento. En sincronía Harry y Tori lo siguen, Harry mira con cierto asombro y con un remordimiento en su corazón por todos los muertos que están velando a su alrededor. Tori mejor mira al suelo y se deja guiar por los pasos de su hermano a su lado para no tropezar con nadie. No sabe si está segura que quiera ver a George, si siente que por culpa de ella su gemelo este muerto. Cuando Harry se separa de ella para saludar a su padre, Tori vuelve a levantar la mirada del suelo. Parpadea varias veces como para asegurar que sus ojos no le mienten, porque allá está Fred no muy lejos de ellos, con un asombrado Ron que parece estar en la misma posición que ella.

-¡Yo misma te voy a matar si vuelves a hacer eso! -casi le grita Tori cuando Fred se percata de su mirada sobre él y muy sonriente le abre los brazos feliz. Aun así, ella camina y lo abraza, dándole un leve golpe en el proceso -en serio, ¿Como querías que le dijera que por evitar que una pared me cayera encima estás muerto? -le susurra Tori sintiéndose mucho más que aliviada.

-En primera solo me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza -comienza diciendo Fred mientras se separa de ella y hace gestos con las manos -en segunda...-y con eso baja la voz para que solo ella lo escuche -él no viviría sin ti.

-Tampoco sin ti, ni siquiera yo estuviera con él de no ser por tú -le asegura Tori sonriendo al momento en que George la abrazaba por la espalda y la levantaba del suelo un tanto, puede ver rasguños en la cara pero al menos está vivo. Sus pies tocan el suelo y mirando a un lado, Tori puede ver a Harry sentado en una esquina, solo y mirando a la nada en verdad. Besa a George en la mejilla, le sonríe lo mejor que puede antes de que lo deje para caminar hasta donde está su hermano y sentarse a su lado. No tiene que ser adivina para saber lo que Harry está pensando, pues solo ha sido mucho esfuerzo para que no lo hayan dejado solo hasta ese momento -¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? -Harry la observa sin poder comprender la pregunta que Tori le está haciendo, ella le sonríe tristemente pero ya lo comprende, lo hizo desde el momento en que tuvo que separarse de él -irte Harry, no creerás que todos están dispuestos a dejarte ir así como así.

Harry se sonríe al igual que ella mirando al suelo -ven conmigo -pide simplemente, Tori asiente sin dudarlo y Harry la toma de la mano, en cuanto nadie los está observando, arroja la capa de invisibilidad sobre ambos y comienzan el camino fuera del Gran Salón, hasta llegar a la oficina del director.

Una vez bajo la leve petición de Harry, la gárgola se mueve y los dejan pasar. Harry se acerca al pensadero y saca el frasco de las memorias que Snape le ha dado antes de morir. Había soltado la mano de Tori al entrar, allí de pie una vez que hubo arrojado los recuerdos al pensadero, Harry le pidió la mano a su hermana una vez más tenía un mal presentimiento dentro de sí. No quería estar solo y si de alguna forma ella había aceptado que debía terminar las cosas solo, entonces con Tori se quedaría. De nuevo Tori no dudó, no esperaba entrar al pensadero con él, pero si eso era lo que quería entonces no iba a refutarle nada, dio dos pasos hacia Harry y tomándose las manos ambos inclinaron el rostro hacia el agua.

En pleno shock fue que salieron ambos después de ver todos los recuerdos, Harry se retiró al suelo, como petrificado y se quedó allí sentado organizando todos sus pensamientos en silencio. Tori miró desde su hermano hasta el retrato de Dumbledore en la pared. Irá era toda la que se acumuló en su interior de solo pensar que el culpable de la futura muerte de su hermano ya no estaba, pues no iba a ser Voldemort para ella. Y pensar que no se hubieran dado cuenta de no ser por Snape, que demostró a último momento quererlos más que el propio ex director de Hogwarts. Y luego lo entendió todo, la rabia se fue y ella solo quiso llorar y tratar de encontrar una solución para cambiar aquello, pero no la encontró y se guardó las lágrimas dentro de sí, porque Harry no podía verla llorar en aquel momento. Miró a su hermano allí sentado en el suelo, con un nudo en el corazón entendió todo en ese momento. Dumbledore no tenía culpa alguna, si querían que los horrores terminaran de una vez por todas, Harry debía morir a manos de Voldemort. Por eso Dumbledore le había dejado la snicth a Tori, para darle el último empujón que Harry necesitaba para cumplir su misión. Con un largo suspiro de cansancio, Tori se sienta al lado de Harry, lo abraza por unos momentos para que su hermano salga del estupor en el que se encuentra.

-Se que suena tonto, pero estoy segura, de que no estarás solo -dice Tori mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no llorar frente a él -la snicth, Harry, cuando bajes allí, verás cómo se abre para tú. Dumbledore, él...sabía que no podría dejarte ir sin mí, así que, te lo aseguro, no estarás solo.

-Sabes Tori...cuando dije que no podías con todo esto, no era cierto -comienza a decir Harry y Tori suelta una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, si no fuera hasta el último momento, cuando al fin las palabras salen de los labios de Harry como debieron hacerlo hace algunas horas -podrías ser una gran aurora, papá estaría tan orgulloso de ti...-las palabras se cortan en el aire mientras Harry mira a la pared al otro lado, en un punto fijo constantemente.

Tori se inclina y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, algún par de lágrimas salen cuando Harry no está viendo, ella se apresura a limpiarlas rápido para seguir hablando -la cosa es Harry, que después de todo esto, puedo asegurarte que he tenido ya demasiadas aventuras en mi vida como para querer ser una aurora. Escogería algo más tranquilo. Quizás juegue Quiddicth profesionalmente o trabaje aburrida y cortamente en algo que no puedo pensar ahora -concluye riendo suavemente, pues prefiere reír por nada a sentarse a llorar.

-Lo que quieras, aunque...-prosigue Harry tomando una postura medio seria, Tori lo observa cuidadosamente y se sorprende de verlo bromeando en ese momento. No parecía que él estuviera por morir pronto, era m, as bien como si conversaran cotidianamente entre los dos, solo que en el futuro que planeaban, él no estaba tomado en cuenta -...tienes que nombrar alguno de tus hijos Harry, esperemos que no todos sean pelirrojos...

-¡Harry! ¿Cuántos hijos piensas que voy a tener? -lo interrumpe Tori sonrojándose profundamente, pero Harry la ignora y continua hablando como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

-...yo hubiera sido un buen padrino, tío...lo que sea -concluye Harry y la sonrisas de ambos se borran, porque ya les recuerda la situación en la que se encuentran una vez más. Por varios momentos ni Harry ni Tori dicen nada. Harry no puede negar que al menos está calmado y la propia serenidad de Tori lo hace sentirse mucho mejor, no podría levantarse y seguir lo que tiene que hacer si ella estuviera en total descontrol -¿Te despedirás de todos por mí? Creo que es hora de que me vaya con mis verdaderos padres -comenta con nostalgia poniéndose en pie, Tori lo sigue en el camino fuera de la oficina. A pesar de que la habitación está llena de retratos, parece que los dos están completamente solos.

-No tienes ni porque pedir eso -le responde Tori respirando entrecortadamente y tratando de sonreírle como mejor podía, pero Harry le estaba haciendo bien difícil no soltarse a llorar en ese momento -hermanos Potter -añade ofreciéndole su mano justo antes de salir de la entrada.

-Para siempre Black -concluye Harry con un nudo en la garganta y apretando la mano de su hermana con fuerza

De la mano, los dos comenzaron lentamente el camino hacia abajo de nuevo. No sabían exactamente si el tiempo que habían dado de entrega a Harry ya se fuera a cumplir, solo esperaban que así no lo fuera. Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, hasta que Tori dejó de caminar en cuanto vio a fuera del Gran Salón a Ron y Hermione, como si recién se hubieran dado cuenta que ambos hacían falta y estuvieran a punto de ir a buscarlos. Harry mira hacia atrás pues ha caminado un par de pasos más que su hermana, para luego llevar su mirada a sus dos amigos algunos pasos lejos de ellos. Ron los observó confundido, pues no le daba idea alguna de que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero Hermione, parece que les hubiera leído la mente a ambos, porque de inmediato los miran ambos como si están dementes.

-No...No... Harry no puedes hacer eso -las palabras a Hermione se le salieron rápidamente de los labios, Ron entiende que es lo que ocurre en ese momento pero se remota a quedarse callado -Tori dile, dile que no puede hacerlo -suplica mirando a su amiga que prefiere no verla a los ojos porque le está pidiendo simplemente demasiado -bien, entonces iremos contigo -asegura con suma decisión, porque para ella simplemente no se va a dar por vencida.

Harry niega con la cabeza y sonríe con tristeza, las cosas hubieran sido un poco más fáciles si solo se hubiera tenido que despedir de Tori -¿Y morir todos? Hermione, yo creo que ya sabrías que esto iba a ocurrir -Hermione duda ante las palabras de Harry, antes de negar con la cabeza y caminar hasta donde él está para abrazarlo con la mayor fuerza posible, se limpia las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente en cuanto se separa de Harry, ambos se sonríen brevemente. Harry se siente mucho mejor de que a pesar de ser Hermione, pues esperaba que ella le diera más contratiempos que un abrazo de adiós, por fortuna no lo fue. Luego Harry se gura a ver a Ron, puede ver que su amigo no está contento y que simplemente no dirá demasiado. El pelirrojo le asiente con la cabeza, como para decirle sin hablar que lo apoya a pesar de que vaya a su propia muerte, y eso es algo que Harry aprecia mucho, quiere irse de allí cuanto antes o nunca se irá -cuida a mi hermana por mi quieres -pide Harry en el momento en que comparte un abrazo con Ron.

-Lo que quieras viejo -asegura Ron dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar justo en medio de Tori y Hermione.

-Aun les queda la serpiente -les dice Harry dirigiéndose a los tres, saca el mapa de merodeador de su bolsillo junto a la capa de invisibilidad, le entrega el mapa a Tori -necesitarán eso más que yo -adiós...-con eso desenvuelve la capa de invisibilidad y se la arroja sobre él mismo para desaparecer.

Pasan algunos minutos y los tres se quedan viendo el vacio, como si pudieran adivinar que allí estaba Harry alejándose de ellos pues no lo veían. Tori siente que le ponen un brazo alrededor del cuello y cuando levanta la mirada ve a Ron a su lado, con los ojos rojos. Es en ese momento que ella misma se da cuenta que ha comenzado a llorar desde que Harry desapareció bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Tori cierra los ojos y deja que conscientemente corran las lágrimas por sus mejillas, a la vez que se apega a Ron para llorar sobre su pecho. Hermione está allí también, de alguna manera ella también está llorando con Ron, que a su vez también lloraban en silencio por su mejor amigo.

-Deberíamos ir a dentro -aconseja Ron tratando de limpiarse el rostro cuando aun tiene a los dos chicas pegadas a él. Tori da un paso hacia atrás y se limpia las lágrimas del rostro, toma varias boconadas de aire mientras trata de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Hermione hace lo mismo, solo que ella no se separa del todo de Ron, al menos hasta que ve a su amiga a su lado y la toma de la mano. Las dos intercambian una mirada, Hermione trata de sonreírle como para darle su apoyo, solo que en realidad no sonríe en verdad, solo es una mueca extraña en su rostro. Los tres entran en el Gran Salón, por fortuna nadie los observa ni les pregunta que es lo que sucede y porque solo están ellos tres. Tori se sienta un tanto retirada de Ron y Hermione, aunque habían llegado en la parte del salón donde su familia y los Weasley estaban. George se sienta a su lado, Tori levanta la mirada para ver a su novio y él la observa curioso, como queriendo saber con la mirada que es lo que está sucediendo. Palabras no tiene Tori exactamente para decirle lo que es lo que está pasando, tiene un nudo en la garganta y lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es acomodarse en los brazos de George que la abraza con fuerza sin pensarlo, y seguir llorando por un rato mas.

-Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –cita Tori sin importarle que su rostro este lleno de lágrimas o lo gangosa que se escucha su voz. El mapa del merodeador comienza a dibujarse, línea a línea en el pergamino en sus manos, hasta que al fin se dibujan las letras que dicen claramente: Harry Potter. George y Tori pueden ver el punto en el bosque prohibido por un corto periodo de tiempo, hasta que por alguna razón desaparece. Tori deja caer el mapa de sus manos y cierra los ojos de nuevo, esperando que cuando los abra vuelva a ver el nombre de su hermano o lo que por primera vez el mapa este diciendo una mentira. George la abrazó aun más fuerte, pues en ese momento ya había comprendido, Harry estaba muerto.

_**Y Bien? **_

_**Ya sé que es algo corto, pero es que no puedo aceptar la realidad de que esto este por acabarse y siento que sale mejor separar las cosas para darles mayor importancia. **_

_**IMPORTANTE: se que el final del libro es hasta aquí, pero necesito de sus opiniones para saber que tanto quieren que extienda el fic, pues esto depende de ustedes lectores y que es lo que quieren leer. Por mi parte, les escribo 20 capítulos más si es que así lo desean, este fue uno de mis primeros fics y de los más queridos así que tengo millones de hojas sobre la vida después de la guerra de cada uno de mis personajes. Así que por favor, digan detalles específicos como: quiero ver la boda de Harry o no se…ustedes pidan que yo complazco.**_

_**Si mas…gracias a todos los comentarios, los adoro a todos.**_


	43. El fin de la guerra

_**Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que todo el tiempo en la universidad me deja con el mínimo para poder escribir. Y no lo dejo de hacer, mis cuadernos están llenos de anotaciones e ideas que se me ocurran para poder manejar o llevar a cabo cada una de mis historias. Así que espero disculpen mi tardanza y disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo adore escribirlo, más aun cuando toda esta primera parte me ha tenido llorando cada vez que pueda recordarlo o intentaba escribirlo. **_

_**Se que muchos me han preguntado mucho por lo que pasa con Remus, debo disculparme por eso, simplemente llevando la trama entre Harry, Sirius y Tori se me ha quedado un poco rezagado. Pero puedo asegurar que NO está muerto y que él tendrá participaciones importantes en los próximos capítulos que ustedes mismos han pedido que realice. Originalmente este era el final de todo el fic, pero no habrán muchos más capítulos, no puedo decirles específicamente cuantos, pero los habrán, así que espero que es guste y por favor dejen todos los comentarios posibles. Disfrútenlo.**_

El corazón de Harry late velozmente mientras con cada paso se acerca más y más a los lindes del bosque prohibido, como si en sus últimos momentos de vida, quisiera latir todo lo que pudo haber hecho a lo largo de una gran vida que ya no va a poder vivir. Tiene miedo, lo desconocido que se enfrenta al no saber como va a ser su muerte. Pero por mucho miedo que tenga, en todo lo que su cerebro se le ocurre pensar en aquel momento, no se detiene. Cobarde no puede ser y en su camino no se detiene hasta que los árboles del bosque prohibido lo absorben en su propia oscuridad.

No se detiene para dar vuelta atrás, sino porque recuerda el consejo de su hermana y la necesidad interna de no estar solo en ese momento lo obliga, aunque no se hubiera visto capaz de llamar a alguien más para que muriera con él, muchos ya habían sufrido ya, ahora le tocaba a él ponerle fin a todo. En todo el camino, con una mano se había aferrado a la capa de invisibilidad sobre él y con la otra a la snitch en su bolsillo, como para asegurarse de que esta no saliera volando en aquel cualquier momento y Harry realmente se quedara solo. Se quita la capa de invisibilidad y la guarda cuidadosamente en sus bolsillos, es uno de sus tesoros más grandes, quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarla atrás junto con el mapa, asegurándose de que no quedara en malas manos, ahora solo le quedaba la plena seguridad de que si él moría, sus amigos acabarían el trabajo por él y atesorarían aquella capa tanto como él.

Con la snitch en sus manos la gira y la examina cuidadosamente por varios momentos, dudosamente la acerca sus labios –es mi hora de morir –susurra antes de presionar sus labios contra la bola mágica y cierra los ojos esperando que el milagro ocurra. En sus manos la snitch se abre en un resplandor de luz, que hace que el bosque prohibido se vea mucho más claro de lo que alguna vez en su vida lo vio. Aunque para cuando Harry abre los ojos ya no hay tanta claridad, pero el alivio llega hasta él profundamente, porque allí frente a él están Lily y James Potter, tan reales como él mismo en aquel bosque.

Tori tenía razón, él no estaba solo, su hermana le había guardado por tiempos el saber de que sus padres biológicos siempre estaban con él y se los entregó en uno de los momentos más importantes y decisivos de su vida –mamá, voy a morir –las palabras salen de su garganta mirando la figura de su madre sin pensarlo con exactitud que las estaba diciendo, era el miedo en su interior que no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo estaba prácticamente carcomiendo. La mirada de Lily hacia él era de pura ternura y compasión, Harry podía sentir que su madre lo amaba con solo ver a aquellos ojos verdes, era un sentimiento que él de antemano sabía que sus padres tenían por él, solo que de ellos, nunca había podido apreciarlo a una edad en la que pudiera recordarlo para siempre. No era como si aquello no lo hubiera experimentado nunca, porque estaba seguro que había vivido con los mejores padres que pudo tener de no ser por los suyos propios, pero toda aquella experiencia, era de una y mil maneras única y especial. No pudo imaginarse algo mejor justo en el momento en el que estaba por morir.

–Tengo miedo –admite Harry mirando a ambos padres, con cierta pena, pues ante algo tan importante piensa que debe de ser mucho más valiente, siente como si solo fuera un pequeño niño de nuevo, asustado por alguna figura que él mismo creyó ver en su habitación. Y como tal, sin pensarlo, está llorando en aquel momento.

-Mi querido hijo, todos tenemos miedo de algo siempre y tú estás siendo muy valiente – asegura Lily sonriéndole mucho más, si es que aquello en realidad es posible. Harry asiente con la cabeza y se encuentra sonriéndole a su madre de regreso inmediatamente, como si fuera algo tan fácil en aquel momento.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti Harry –le dice James por su lado, que le sonríe de una forma tan parecida a la suya, solo que hay rastros de picardía en su rostro, que por alguna razón indescriptible a Harry le recuerdan tanto a Sirius –siempre estaremos contigo, a donde quiera que vayas.

-Ya es hora, te están esperando –pero Lily no ve a Harry cuando habla, sino que está viendo hacia delante, hacia la oscuridad del bosque prohibido.

Harry deja de ver a su padre, para mirar hacia él mismo lugar en el que su madre está viendo. Mucho más seguro de si mismo, más seguro aun desde que se separó de Tori, Ron y Hermione; Harry comienza su camino de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca de su destino que pensó que ya lo debieron haber descubierto mucho antes, desde que se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, pero por alguna razón que desconoce, ningún mortífago se fijó en él, ni siquiera el propio señor tenebroso. Antes de entrar al claro en donde todos sus enemigos estaban reunidos, Harry se detiene, se sorprende un poco y siente el alivio de nuevo en su interior cuando comprueba que efectivamente, Lily y James habían estado caminando uno a cada lado de él. Toda su vida había llevado dos Ángeles con él, y él nunca lo había tomado tan en serio como en ese momento.

-¿El morir duele? –pregunta y se siente bastante idiota por preguntar aquello, aunque quizás no lo sea dadas las circunstancias.

-Ni siquiera vas a sentirlo –responde James guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole.

Harry mira a sus dos padres, esperando que esa no sea la última vez que pueda verlos, pues ahora está seguro que siempre estarán con él. Con una boconada de aire, comienza a caminar hacia delante, sus manos se aflojan y la snitch que había estado sosteniendo con tanta fuerza, cae al suelo y la siente rodar bajo sus pies y perderse en la oscuridad. Una vez que la luz del claro lo invade, se escucha un rumor alrededor de todos los mortífagos que han sido tomados por sorpresa al presentárseles sin que nadie lo detectara. Por costumbre quizás, Harry afianza la varita con sus dedos, aunque ya no pondrá resistencia alguna, sabe que debe de morir. Por el rabillo del ojo mira hacia atrás, como neblina, las figuras que una vez Harry estaba seguro que eran las de sus padres, se disipan lentamente pero no se pierden como la snitch y lo que estaba en su interior, sino que el cuerpo de Harry las absorbe como si fuera algo muy normal de su organismo. Cierra los ojos cuando llega el momento adecuado, ya no pone atención a lo que está alrededor, nada de lo que estén diciendo o no es importante, porque él, va a dejar de existir en cualquier momento.

/…../

Las lágrimas estaban inexistentes ya, ella sabía que el tiempo había corrido demasiado y que simplemente no se podía quedar allí a llorar o su hermano habría perdido su vida en vano. Pero eso era algo que Tori no iba a dejar que sucediera. Se limpia el rostro con ambas manos y toma tanto aire como si se hubiera estado ahogando minutos antes, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse luego, ahora necesitaba organizar un buen plan en su mente y hacer que todo acabara lo más rápido posible.

-Tengo que irme –le dice Tori a George mirándolo a los ojos. George le sonríe lo mejor que puede para reconfortarla en ese instante y agrega un tierno beso en sus labios mientras le acaricia el rostro con los pulgares. Tori lo abraza tan fuerte como puede después de que sus labios dejen de besarla, inhala profundamente una vez más solo por si es que lo necesita, su mente es una nube de pensamientos a los cuales no les puede poner prioridad. Y sin embargo, hay uno que resalta justo en ese momento.

–George, te mucho cuidado –suplica aun abrazada a él, ya suficiente tenía con la muerte de Harry, lo último que necesitaba es que al final perdiera a George también.

-Ve, tranquila yo estaré bien –asegura George ayudándola a ponerse en pie y entregándole el mapa del merodeador que ella había dejado caer en el suelo.

Aunque no le guste, Tori no pierde más tiempo, aferrando el mapa en una mano sin molestarse en decir el encantamiento para ocultarlo, su varita en la otra mano, se aleja de George caminando lo más rápido que puede hasta que alcanza a Ron y a Hermione al otro extremo de donde ella había estado. Es difícil llegar a un plan estratégico como la mayoría de las veces suele pasar cuando van a hacer algo, aunque muchas de esas veces no salgan tan bien como lo planearon en un principio. Al final, los tres solo llegan a la conclusión que deben salir de allí y acabar primero con Naginni y por ultimo con Voldemort mismo.

-Lo más lógico es que donde esté Voldemort mismo esté la serpiente, aun con Harry muerto quizás no sea tan tonto como para dejarla sin protección como cuando se dio cuenta que sabíamos de los Horocrux – aporta Hermione mordiéndose el labio desesperadamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si la más obvia de las soluciones la iba a encontrar justo frente a ella. Mira a Tori, esperando que ella diga algo, pero su amiga está ocupada mirando a su alrededor, le había resultado curioso de que nadie más hubiera notado de que ellos tres estaban allí, sin Harry. Y aunque muchos estaban muy ocupados curando sus propias heridas o llorando a sus seres queridos muertos, la gran mayoría comenzaba a salir del Gran Salón hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, por algo que ella no sabía, pero que apostaba que era algo bueno de saber –Tori –la llama Hermione y la aludida se gira a mirar a su amiga, que se desespera cuando ve lo despistada que ha estado la pelinegra y ella solo puede disculparse con la mirada.

-Entonces, lo que necesitamos es una distracción –opina Ron mirando al suelo directamente y con el semblante bastante serio. Tori y Hermione lo ve entre asombradas y curiosas por lo que está diciendo, Ron levanta la mirada y se topa con la de su novia justo frente a él, a su lado Tori puede ver que se sonroja un poco, pero que de todas formas, eso no cambia la seguridad que hay en su mirada para lo que está por decir –yo lo distraeré y cuando puedas, Hermione mata a la serpiente y luego intentamos con Voldemort.

-¡Estás loco! No puedes hacer eso –protesta Hermione al instante – ¡Es suicidio! Yo iré contigo y Tori puede acabar con ese animal, si van dos es mejor y uno puede proteger al otro en cualquier caso.

Ron la mira incómodo, Tori sonríe de lado y decide intervenir por Ron en ese momento, después de todo, era la mejor idea que habían tenido en todo el rato que estaban conversando y no se podían dar el lujo de seguir esperando tampoco –No, yo iré con él, sin ofender Hermione pero hablando frente a frente con Voldemort duraremos más Ron y yo que tú con él. Eres la mejor haciendo hechizos de desilusión y sin la capa de Harry no nos queda más remedio que intentarlo así.

-De acuerdo –accede Hermione aun no muy cómoda con la situación, Tori y Ron se sonríe ambos por diferentes razones.

Sin agregar a demasiado, aunque en verdad no había demasiado que se quedaran haciendo allí mientras ya casi todos estaban saliendo, los tres se dispusieron a salir y dejar que la suerte decidiera por ellos. Tori tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando estuvieron en la entrada del castillo, no por los nervios de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sino porque hasta ese momento ninguno de los tres había recibido miradas incómodas que delataran que habían dejado a Harry irse por si solo. Se gira a ver a Ron lentamente y puede notar que el pelirrojo está tan incómodo como ella, se apega solo un poco a él cuando distingue no muy lejos de la entrada a su padre mirándola de cierta forma que a ella simplemente quiere dar media vuelta y regresar.

-¿Estás listo para esto? –pregunta a Ron casi susurrando tragando el nudo grueso que se le ha hecho en garganta.

-No –responde Ron con simpleza mirando con pánico a la multitud frente a ellos y más notando que no deben de buscar demasiado, al fondo están todos los mortífagos sobrevivientes y encabezándolos está el mismísimo Voldemort.

-No te preocupes, ni yo tampoco –admite Tori sonriendo de lado un tanto temerosa.

Ron le devuelve la sonrisa divertido, con una mirada hacia atrás cree distinguir a Hermione o no, de eso ya no puede estar seguro, pero es uno de esos momentos en los que no hay vuelta atrás en realidad. Por momentos escuchan a Voldemort hablarles a todos, ven el cuerpo de Harry ser llevado por Hagrid, perfectamente a la vista de todos, que comienzan a murmurar y a hablar entre ellos, mirándolos a los dos de pie allí ocasionalmente. No es tristeza lo que Ron y Tori sienten en ese momento al ver a Harry de aquella manera, sino como si una llama se encendiera en los dos, olvidan los nervios y el miedo, y el enojo lo suplanta, sabiendo que cobraran venganza lo más pronto posible. Ron es quién reacciona primero para la mucha sorpresa de Tori, le aprieta una mano con bastante fuerza, indicándole a ella que lo siga. Tori lo hace sin vacilar en un momento, pero el crujido del pergamino del mapa del merodeador en sus manos le recuerda que ella aun lo tiene en sus manos. Lo abre, no con intenciones de verlo, sino de guardarlo lo más rápido que puede en sus bolsillos por seguridad. Solo que cuando lo tiene extendido en sus manos, deja de seguir a Ron en su camino hacia el frente, porque si sus ojos no la engañan, el nombre de su hermano ahora está de nuevo figurando en el mapa, allí justo al lado del de Hagrid. Parpadea y mira desde el mapa hasta la figura real de Harry allí mismo, porque sabe que no es posible, ella misma vio el nombre de Harry desaparecer y aun así allí está de nuevo. Demasiadas cosas extrañas ha visto Tori en su corta vida como para saber que la posibilidad de que Harry esté vivo puede ser realmente correcta. Se guarda el mapa en un solo nudo en su bolsillo y corre prácticamente hasta donde está Ron, lo detiene del brazo y lo sostiene antes de que pueda hablar.

-Está vivo –habla tan quedo que a penas y Ron puede escucharla, pero aun así, Ron la observa sin poder creerlo y cuando no ve duda en el rostro de Tori, ella puede ver que su rostro se ánima un poco más –aunque todavía necesita distracción para salir de allí…-añade Tori y su sonrisa se torna de pura picardía, como si ambos están a punto de hacer la travesura más grande de sus vidas.

Ron no espera invitación alguna y tan pronto Tori se guarda el mapa en sus bolsillos Ron suelta un grito enorme llamando la atención de todos cortando el discurso que Lord Voldemort estaba dando. La adrenalina sube, Ron mira a un lado para asegurarse de que Tori aun sigue a su lado, ella le sonríe y ambos caminan hacia adelante, al frente de todos.

-Mataste a uno, todavía estamos nosotros -asegura Ron aferrando con fuerza su varita y mirando directamente hacia adelante, a cada rostro de cada mortífago, hasta la de su verdadero líder.

-Serías un tonto si crees que ya ganaste -asegura Tori colocándose al lado de Ron.

La risa colectiva de todos los mortífagos se hizo presente, sin embargo, Voldemort los miraba aun con fuerza, sin decir palabra alguna y los dos jóvenes esperaban el ataque hacia ellos que ya era más que inminente. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Neville se arrastra hasta ellos y se coloca al otro extremo de Ron, como asegurando que iba a apoyar en lo que fuera que iban a decir.

-Pequeña Black, ¿Cómo es que aun estás viva? -pregunta Bellatriz Lestrange mirando a Tori específicamente -y ahora traes a Longbotton para ayudarte -se burla con su clásica risa al final.

-Eso es simple prueba de que no puedes con nosotros -responde Tori sonriendo a gusto y aferrando más su varita por si la mortífaga decidiera atacarla en aquel momento.

Bellatriz da un paso hacia adelante pero a la mano de su señor se detiene, dispuesta a esperar hasta el momento adecuado -sangre pura, tan joven, puede ser de mucha utilidad en nuestro bando -su voz es siseante y mira a los tres directamente.

-Preferimos estar muertos -asegura Ron inmediatamente por los otros dos, que asienten con la cabeza apoyando la moción.

-Que así sea -declara Voldemort y en un siseo que nadie entiende, convoca a su serpiente para que cumpla el castigo pedido.

Ron y Tori se preparan con los colmillos de basilisco que habían extraído de la cámara de los secretos, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pueda decidir que movimiento hacer primero. Neville se adelanta dos pasos y corta la cabeza de la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor. En cuanto la serpiente cae al suelo, Voldemort mira furioso a Neville y le lanza un hechizo mortal. Ron lo jala y lo tira al suelo en el primer impulso que tiene, tal y como lo anuncia Hermione desde mucho antes, Tori se adelanta a los dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo y coloca un hechizo protector directamente a los tres.

La batalla comienza de nuevo, solo que esta vez todos tratan de hacerse a un lado y dejarle el espacio a Voldemort que lanza maleficios imperdonables a cualquiera con el que se cruce en frente de él. Todos se dispersan y comienzan a combatir a los mortífagos que aun han quedado con vida. Cuando todos están dentro del Gran Salón, que Harry hace su presencia sorprendiendo a todos. Tori siente un alivio en su interior, cuando sabe que ha tenido razón en cuanto vio su nombre de nuevo aparecer en el Mapa del merodeador. Y tan rápido como todo comenzó, al mismo tiempo terminó: al fin Voldemort estaba muerto.

Un silencio se hace alrededor, en el que no hay ninguno que no este viendo lo que era el mago más tenebroso que podía haber conocido. Como si Voldemort estuviera a punto a de revivir en cualquier momento y la guerra no estuviera terminada aun. Tori, Harry y Hermione son los primeros que se mueven entre la multitud para alcanzar primero a Harry. Como si fueran sus hermanas, Tori da un salto y abraza a Harry haciéndolo retroceder algunos pasos para poder cargarla en el abrazo que le estaba dando. Luego Ron y Hermione se acercan a darle la bienvenida de nuevo pues en verdad no ha muerto. Después de que los tres amigos saludan a Harry, todos alrededor comienzan a celebrar, todos quieren saludar a Harry y eso lo alejan un poco de Ron, Tori y Hermione.

Sirius abraza a Tori por la espalda y besa a su hija en la frente, poco después, toda la multitud al fin lo deja en paz y él camina hacia su familia, donde Sirius y Tori lo están esperando. El animago recibe más que aliviado a su hijo de saber que los dos están vivos al final de todo, ya ni recuerda cuando fue la última vez que los tuvo a los dos sin alguna preocupación en cima. Los observa orgullosos de que hayan hecho todo posible, especialmente a Harry. Después de revisar que todos sus hijos estuvieran bien, Molly también llegó a abrazarlos y a revisar que estuvieran completos, porque por supuesto a ellos dos también los consideraba como sus hijos.

-Yo creo que estoy vivo gracias a ti –le confiesa Harry a Tori una vez que los dos están sentados en una de las bancas del Gran Salón, Harry tenía la cabeza en las piernas de Tori y ella no podía evitar preguntar, confesándole que bien había visto desaparecer su nombre y lo creía muy muerto –vi a mis padres y a Dumbledore, por momentos, de verdad pensé que estaría muerto. No me malinterpretes, pero…ahora más que nunca desearía que pudiera traerlos a la vida de nuevo.

Tori le sonríe a su hermano sin saber que decirle en verdad, si aquello fuera posible, ella misma lo ayudaría en si siguiente aventura para lograrlo. Harry cierra los ojos y después de tanto tiempo, vuelve a dormir tranquilamente.

/…./

El aeropuerto de Londres esta colmado de personas que van y vienen, muggles en traje de saco y corbata que están de viajes de negocios, o familias con ropa casual que viajan de un lugar a otro para pasar algún tiempo de verano en sus vacaciones. En medio de todos, en una banca entre la sala de espera, estaban pacientemente sentados Tori, Régulus y Harry, mirando a un inquieto Sirius que no dejaba de moverse de un lado otro, como perro enjaulado.

Tori ya había mencionado que estaba por marearse si seguía viendo a su padre moverse de un lado al otro, ahora miraba hacia el suelo moviendo los pies y jugueteando con las ajuguetas de sus zapatos. Harry estaba al lado de ella, mirando a su padre en su ir y venir y bromas adecuadas con Régulus a su lado sobre el desesperado Sirius.

-¿Reacuérdenme porque demonios accedí a que se vinieran en un avión? -pregunta Sirius deteniéndose en frente de los tres tan solo para hacer la pregunta y luego volver a dar un par de vueltas más -digo Jules apareció solas con John, ¿Qué Kathy no podía hacer lo mismo?

-El vuelo solo se retrasó unas horas -responde Régulus encogiéndose de hombros y evitando soltar una buena carcajada junto con Harry, pues realmente habían esperado allí alrededor de dos horas esperando a que Kathy y las gemelas aparecieran.

-Además no las vistes en casi más de un año, un momento más no puede hacer daño -apoya Harry aunque por la mirada que su padre le lanza prefiere mejor quedarse callado y no decir nada más.

-Los tíos decidieron viajar con ellas, si lo piensas técnicamente no tenías opción alguna para decidir como venían –añade Tori y se levanta con un suspiro largo, detiene a su padre con las manos y le palmea la espalda -si vuelves a dar una vuelta más o caes al piso inferior o yo te devuelvo el desayuno...

-Y mira que ha estado muy bueno - interrumpe Harry al fin soltando la risa que ha estado guardando junto con Régulus.

-No encuentro nada de esto gracioso –sisea Sirius mirando a los dos terminar de limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos frente a él. Tori les roda los ojos y soltando un suspiro de resignación prefiere tomar asiento de nuevo al lado de Harry, controlar a alguno de aquellos dos hombres era realmente una tarea demasiado imposible.

Los minutos siguen avanzando lentamente, solo que esta vez Sirius ya no se mueve nervioso de un lado a otro, sino que se queda de pie en su puesto haciendo cualquier movimiento impaciente, que no afectara a la petición que su hija mayor le había hecho. Se siente tan bien cuando por un altavoz anuncian al fin la llegada de vuelo retrasado, los cuatro se quedan viendo y Sirius da media vuelta para adelantarse a la multitud de personas que se congrega para recibir a todos los demás que han viajado en el mismo vuelo que su esposa y sus hijas. Los demás se quedan unos pasos más atrás, no porque no estaban tan ansiosos de ver a las recién llegadas, sino porque en parte eran más pacientes que el animago que simplemente ya no podía esperar un minuto más.

Sirius Black había pasado la mayor parte de la guerra sufriendo lo separados que estaban todos los miembros de su familia y aunque no era dudable que Kathy también haya pasado por lo mismo, era él quien no había quedado con compañía alguna. Harry y Tori se habían quedado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, Kathy, Lily y Lyra estaban seguras muy lejos de allí, pero él había estado solo hasta que comenzó a resguardarse con Regulus, pero aunque estaba con su hermano, no estaba tan acostumbrado a estar con él como vivir al lado de su esposa y sus cuatro hijos.

Se puede asegurar como siente que le quitan un gran peso enorme de cima en cuanto las ve desde lejos y se siente como un estúpido cuando no se mueve ni corre hasta ellas, sino que se espera pacientemente hasta que las tres lleguen hasta donde ellos están. Sirius fija su mirada en Kathy, ella camina hasta él sonriéndole y automáticamente él le sonríe de regreso. El ojigris la contempla de pies a cabeza, como para recordarle bien a sus ojos lo que es ver a aquella hermosa mujer que viene hacia él, se ve tan igual como hace once años el día en que se casó con ella, o mucho más antes la primera vez que la vio y por alguna razón que él aun no se sabe explicar, a pesar de que aun era muy niño en aquel entonces, simplemente no pudo dejar de verla por un largo tiempo. Y cuando la tuvo frente a él, atónito sin poder entenderlo ni decirle nada, es que se dio cuenta en verdad cuanto la había extrañado.

-Hola, ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta Kathy entre una risita extraña, como para sacar al propio Sirius de todo su estupor. Pero Sirius no le dice nada, más bien hace el mayor movimiento que ha hecho desde que la divisó a lo lejos, se mueve hacia ella y la besa apasionadamente, demostrando con ese hecho que él realmente la había extrañado demasiado como para poder decirlo.

Lily y Lyra dejan a sus padres a un lado para caminar un poco más adelante donde están sus dos hermanos mayores y abrazarlos entre las dos, una a cada uno. Tori les presentó a Régulus y con una mirada compartida de pura travesura las dos gemelas como costumbre propia abrazaron a su nuevo tío al mismo tiempo.

-¿No hay un abrazo para su pobre y viejo padre? –se queja Sirius dejando a Kathy de lado y abriendo sus brazos esperando para que sus dos gemelas llegaran hasta él en un instante, Lily y Lyra no dudaron y dejando a Regulus, Harry y Tori de lado corriendo a abrazar a su padre, dando un brinco en el suelo y tumbando a Sirius en el suelo.

Kathy pasa a su esposo en el suelo y camina hasta Harry -¡Merlín, Harry cuando vas a dejar de crecer! Voy a parecer toda una enana a tu lado, ten compasión de la pobre mujer que te ha criado –se queja Kathy apretándole las mejillas con las manos y dándole un buen sonoro beso en ellas a Harry, pues está un tanto más alto que ella ya y no puede alcanzarlo en la frente como solía dejarle sus besos antes. Pero no sabía si era su imaginación o tanto tiempo que había estado alejada de él que ya parecía que tenía un hombre más allí y no el adolescente que él dejó en Londres luchando en una guerra.

-Lo siento mamá, voy a tratar de no hacerlo más –asegura Harry sonriente y Kathy solo puede estrujarlo en un abrazo ante esas palabras, él como todos había extrañado el lado maternal de Kathy que podía mimarlos tanto cuando ella quería.

-Régulus Black… –saluda Kathy aun sin soltar a Harry del todo, por Sirius sabía de antemano que Régulus no era un mortífago como todos pensaban, lo sabía mucho antes de haberse marchado, por ello simplemente no tenía sorpresa alguna en encontrarlo allí, ahora que la guerra había acabado –que bueno verte de nuevo, ¿Cómo has estado?

Regulus sonríe tranquilamente, pocos recuerdos tenía sobre la esposa de su hermano mayor, la gran mayoría de ellos cuando ambos aun estaban en la escuela –bien, la familia me ha mantenido ocupado –responde mirando de cierta forma a Sirius, que está demasiado ocupado aun en el suelo con las dos niñas como para prestarle atención a cualquier cosa que los cuatro podían estar diciendo.

-Bueno, las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien de no ser por él –asegura Tori que todavía estaba muy agradecida por la intervención de su tío en la mayoría de las situaciones en las cuales su padre se ponía difícil con ella. Había sido como si Regulus hubiera ocupado ese pequeño papel que ejercía Kathy para controlar a su esposo sobre protector cuando se trataba de las cosas que realizaba alguna de sus hijas o hijo.

-Katherine Victoria Black no seas mala con tu madre –sentencia Kathy aunque le sonríe a su hija mayor y se suelta de Harry, recordando que aun le quedaba una hija a quien no había saludado del todo. Tori le sonríe como mejor puede, es de las pocas y raras veces en las que escucha su nombre completo por parte de alguno de sus progenitores y no significa que está en problemas. Kathy se acerca hasta ella y repite la misma acción que hizo con Harry, solo que Tori está de la misma altura que ella, la toma de las mejillas y la mira directamente a los ojos grises tan iguales como los de su esposo -¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? –es lo primero que pregunta, si su hija nunca se había cortado demasiado el cabello como lo tenía en aquel instante.

-Eso madre es una historia muy larga que no te puedo contar ahora –responde Tori soltando un suspiro y sonriéndole ahora tristemente con recuerdos de cosas que ella quisiera olvidar en aquel momento.

Kathy le guiña el ojo y le besa la mejilla abrazándola al mismo tiempo –pero estás aquí hermosa, es lo importante –le susurra al oído como si pudiera imaginar que clase de horror tiene que contar su hija sobre todo lo que ha vivido.

-¿Por qué se volvieron tan pesadas ustedes dos? –Se queja Sirius caminando con Lily y Lyra, una en cada brazo –tienen seis años, no pueden crecer tanto –y dicho eso su espalda hace un ruido extraño que hace que los otros cuatro lo miren dudosamente, como si fueran a tomar a las dos niñas para que el merodeador se partiera en dos por tanta carga.

Lily y Lyra ríen bien abrazadas y aferradas al cuello de su padre –pero papi, ya casi cumplimos siete –se queja Lyra haciendo un puchero –estamos grandes ya.

-Ni deberías cargarnos –apoya Lily asintiendo muy seriamente a lo que estaba diciendo su hermana.

-Pues ni sueñen que las bajo ahora –dice Sirius y en su tono de voz asegura que no se va a dejar convencer de lo contrario –al menos no hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-Eso y seguro estás muy viejo para poder bajarlas tu solo –comenta Régulus haciendo reír a todos los demás, excepto a Sirius que con sus dos hijas en brazos, comienza a hacerse el camino a su casa junto con el resto de su familia.

_**Y bien que les ha parecido?  
**_

_**De nuevo y como siempre debo pedirles que me dejen todas las sugerencias posibles, que pidan todo lo que quieran para los próximos capítulos que para todos mis fieles lectores estoy para serviles.**_

_**No puedo creer que ya casi llegue a los 300 comentarios, así que en vista de eso, yo estoy para serviles, cualquier petición yo la complaceré como pueda.**_

_**Gracias.**_


	44. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Aparecí de nuevo y muchos van a decir: ¡Al Fin! Pero es que por mucho que quería me había quedado sin computadora y sin ningún medio posible de poder publicar algo. Ahora vengo con algo pequeño, mis intenciones estaba hacerlo un poco más grande, pero con todo el tiempo que los he dejado sin leer algo, mejor decidí apurarme y darles algo, por muy poco que sea.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Un nuevo comienzo**_

Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la ultima vez en la que Sirius se sentó en su comedor con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, olía el desayuno que ya pronto le pondrían frente a él y se decidía entre leer alguno de los artículos del Quisquilloso o El Profeta, pues si no tiene mucho que hacer, el animago sabe que acabara leyendo ambos en el día. Su hermano le arrebata El Quisquilloso y toma uno de los asientos al lado de él en la mesa y coloca una taza de café a su lado, Sirius lo observa de mala gana por unos instantes antes de tomar El Profeta y comenzar su lectura matutina del día, que si lo pensaba no era demasiado considerando que solo leía lo que a él le interesaba y mientras el mundo iba tomando el camino ya después de tantos meses de guerra a un lugar más amigable y tranquilo donde vivir, no era como si habían demasiadas noticias por todos lados. Generalmente los dos periódicos estaban llenos de todas las buenas noticias de cómo el mundo ha ido cambiando después de la muerte de Voldemort, lo cual en cierta forma aburría a Sirius que le gustaba al menos enterarse de alguna cosa emocionante, pero no era como si iba a quejarse por ello también, era más porque presentía que podía quedarse sin trabajo, pero de todas formas, la oficina de aurores iba a estar abierta pronto y él regresaría a su cargo.

Tira el periódico a un lado cuando Kathy se sienta a la mesa y va conduciendo con su varita un plato de comida con un desayuno para cada miembro de su familia, Sirius besa la mejilla de su esposa como en señal de gratitud, antes de mirar con apetito su desayuno y tomar el tenedor para poder llevarse uno de los primeros bocados del día a la boca. Y aunque debe de admitir que la comida está deliciosa y aun no termina de decir cuánto la ha extrañado, Sirius mastica y traga lo que se ha metido en la boca sin darle mucha importancia solo por ese momento, baja el tenedor y como los otros dos en la mesa, se quedan viendo a Lily y Lyra sentarse y susurrarse cosas entre sí, antes de reír con travesura y mirar a los tres adultos que tiene la mirada fija en ellas.

-Buenos días –saludan las dos al mismo tiempo, sonriendo aun más tratando de fingir inocencia, pues en su apuro se habían olvidado de saludar a cada uno como lo hacen todas las mañanas en las que se levantan.

El reloj marcaba casi las ocho treinta de la mañana cuando Sirius desvió un ojo de sus hijas menores y él mismo sonríe tan traviesamente como ellas dos, esperando a ver qué cosa es lo que se le ha ocurrido a ese par. Y si no se apura, que él prefiere que pase pronto, su desayuno se enfriará. Kathy le roda los ojos a su esposo y mira a las dos gemelas un tanto amenazadoramente, antes de retomar su desayuno.

-¿No es muy temprano en la mañana para andar haciendo esta clase de cosas? –pregunta Sirius entre divertido y orgulloso, ganándose de nuevo una mala mirada de parte de Kathy, a lo que solo se encoge de hombros y mira hacia su plato de comida, no sería la primera vez que recibe la conversación de su esposa de no alentar a sus los que hacían las fechorías, y Kathy sabía que nunca iba a parar de darlo.

Un ruido seco se escucha en una de las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa, seguido de otro completamente igual, antes de que vengan dos quejidos de las voces de Harry y Tori, que a los segundos fueron reemplazados por dos gritos de pura sorpresa y el sonido de agua chocando con el suelo.

-No hermano, no es muy temprano, yo creo que fue el momento adecuado –comenta Regulus mirando con cierto interés al igual que los demás el cielo falso del comedor, solo que a diferencia de Sirius, esta aun no había parado de comer.

Antes de que Kathy pueda decir lo castigadas que están sus dos hijas menores o que a Sirius se le ocurra preguntar qué es lo que le han hecho a los otros dos de arriba, que normalmente no se levantarían hasta bien entrada la mañana. Lily y Lyra ya están de pie y cuando escuchan a sus hermanos mayores correr escaleras abajo para perseguirlas y gritando sus nombres, las dos niñas ya han echado a correr hacia el patio de la casa.

-Con cuidado –pide Kathy a Harry y a Tori cuando pasan por el comedor siguiendo el sonido de la puerta trasera y por donde creen se han escabullido Lily y Lyra.

-Si mamá –responden Harry y Tori por su lado, que con varita en mano se detiene solo por segundos a responderle a su madre antes de salir por la puerta trasera y Kathy no puede evitar reír al ver a sus dos hijos completamente empapados correr por allí.

Pasan algunos minutos, en los que los tres terminan el desayuno, Regulus se despide por el momento, pues a diferencia de su hermano, su cura de la marca tenebrosa ya estaba siendo muy usada, queriendo o no la persona que lo tenía, los cuales eran muy pocos los que no querían removerse tal marca, la marca tenebrosa debía de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra en su totalidad. Lo que tenía a Regulus Black, bastante ocupado.

Y no mucho después de que este se haya marchado, Harry y Tori entran de nuevo en la casa por la puerta trasera, están secos ya como si no les ha pasado absolutamente nada fuera de lo común al despertarse, están secos y sonrientes en cuanto toman su lugar en la mesa. Sirius no puede evitar soltar una enorme carcajada cuando ve a Lily y Lyra entrar en la cocina algunos momentos después de que Harry y Tori ya han comenzado su desayuno.

-Niñas pónganse algo seco, no quiero que se vayan a resfriar –ordena Kathy poniéndole fin a las risotadas de su marido con una mirada fría, que muy sonriente se dedica a terminar su desayuno –y más vale que no encuentre ninguna gota de agua fuera de lugar en mi casa.

-Pero fueron Harry…

-Y Tori… -protestan Lily y Lyra pero guardan silencio cuando ven la mirada acusadora de su madre que les recuerda cómo empezó todo aquello y lo último que esperan es que las castiguen tan temprano. Si ellas solo estaban jugando inocentemente con sus hermanos que tanto habían extrañado en todo ese tiempo. No les resta más que caminar hasta su habitación de regreso, en las cual se les puede escuchar lo que les salió mal y varios comentarios sobre la broma recién hecha.

Kathy suelta un suspiro largo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que castigar a ninguno de sus hijos tanto como a Sirius, pero de todas formas, si ella no lo hacía, quien sabe que serian de sus cuatro retoños, y no se queja, pues hasta el momento las tres niñas y Harry no la han defraudado en nada y piensa que va a seguir así.

El desayuno se vuelve algo más habitual, aunque también era habitual que esa clase de bromas ocurriera entre los menores de la casa. Sirius se estira y regresa a leer su periódico en cuanto ha dejado el plato completamente vació, escuchando a medias la conversación que tiene el resto de su familia. Tori y Harry insistieron de nuevo en que Kreatcher podía venir a ayudar a su madre en cualquier necesidad, pero esta lo rechazaba sabiendo que no sería nada bueno considerando que Sirius estaba allí y que Regulus aseguró que se iría a vivir a Grimauld Place dentro de poco. Lily y Lyra insisten en salir a algún lado con Harry y Tori y estos ignoran la proposición de momentos fingiendo que aun están algo molestos por la broma que les han hecho, aunque a ninguno les molesta eso y pronto hablan de ir a jugar Quiddicth a algún lugar al aire libre, alejado de la vista de los muggles o ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar algunas cosas, más un helado con las gemelas. Kathy añade comentarios a la conversación de sus hijas e hijo de vez en cuando y los observa a los cuatro muy sonriente.

Sirius los observa de reojo por sobre las páginas de su periódico y piensa en lo bueno que es estar así, sin ningún preocupación y agradece que ese sea un día normal, o eso es lo que cree. Pues segundos después un par de lechuzas se posan en su ventana, trayendo consigo correspondencia directa de Hogwarts para sus dos hijos mayores.

-¡Pero ustedes ya no irán a Hogwarts! –protestan Lily y Lyra a coro, preocupadas de que sus hermanos tengan que marcharse de nuevo y que a ellas aun le faltan un par de años para comenzar su colegio, pues ambas estaban por cumplir los siete años de edad.

-Yo no iré –aseguró Harry poniendo a un lado con cuidado la carta que había recibido, Lily y Lyra sonríen gustosamente con la respuesta de su hermano mayor –lo he pensando y Hogwarts ya es algo que está en el pasado para mí –procuró añadir Harry al sentir la mirada de padre y madre sobre él, puesto que si iban a permitir que su hijo no terminara el colegio, al menos que tuviera una razón de peso para hacerlo –entraré al programa de Aurores en cuanto le confirme a la Profesora McGonagall mi decisión que no tiene problema con ello –pasa la carta a Kathy y a Sirius –para eso es la carta, para que se confirme asistencia o no al curso.

Sirius le da una ojeada a la carta, no le interesa leerla y se la pasa a Kathy, que si se detiene a leer las palabras de Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Decir que Sirius está emocionado es decir muy poco, el animago está eufórico de solo escuchar que su hijo entrará en el programa de aurores. Posiblemente Tori haría lo mismo, porque ellos dos siempre hacen lo mismo, y debía admitir con mucho orgullo que su hija se ganaría un puesto en el entrenamiento tal como podía ganárselo su hermano. Se le infló el pecho orgulloso y sonrío galantemente, mas su sonrisa se apaciguó un poco, pues si bien Harry les había explicado sus planes para el futuro, Tori aun no había dicho palabra alguna y estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo de pasar desapercibida hasta que él lo notara.

-¿Y tú Tori? –preguntó simplemente, pues tenía ganas de decir: ¿Serás una aurora también? Más se tragó sus emociones para no presionar a su hija mayor, que por alguna razón en específico había guardado silencio en todo momento.

Todos los presentes se giraron a verla, a lo cual Tori se sonrojó y miró sus manos en su regazo por unos cuantos momentos. Lily y Lyra la miraban con preocupación, pues ya se habían hecho ilusiones completas con la respuesta de su hermano. Harry la vio apenarse y giró su vista hacia otra parte por pura solidaridad con ella, que él ya estaba entendido de las razones de su hermana. Sirius al igual que Kathy solo miraban con curiosidad a su hija, esperando esta diera su respuesta.

-En realidad no lo sé, lo he pensando pero aun no me he decidido –respondió Tori después de unos momentos de silencio –se que no hay mucho tiempo pero, ya tomaré mi decisión, solo, déjenme a mi hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Dijiste que… -vinieron de nuevo los reproches de Lily y Lyra tratando de persuadir a su hermana de que eligiera cualquier camino menos regresar a Hogwarts.

-No se supone que jugarían Quiddicth justo ahora –recuerda Sirius poniéndose de pie y mirando a sus dos gemelas con picardía –levántense ustedes dos y enséñenme que aun no se les olvida como jugar como un Black –y dicho esto Lily y Lyra corren por sus escobas para ir a jugar. Sirius las deja irse y besa a Tori en la frente, antes de ir a alistarse el mismo también.

.

* * *

Una brisa fresca de lo que quedaba del verano surcaba en el ambiente en aquel momento. El juego de Quiddicth había concluido algunos minutos antes ya, cada quien conversaba sentado en la grama de los eventos previos del juego. Se habían dividido lo mejor que habían podido, aun con los últimos invitados habían logrado entretenerse por casi algunas dos horas de juego.

Lyra baja de su escoba y mira a su alrededor, le gusta la casa de su tío Remus, que es en donde se encuentran en ese momento, el patio trasero. En realidad la casa de Remus Lupin está ubicado a las orillas de un bosque, cosa que ella a esa edad aun podía asociar que era porque a su tío le gustaba mucho la naturaleza, aunque más tarde ya pronto entendería que era todo lo contrario. Nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención a ella y nadie tampoco le estaba prestando atención al pequeño Lupin, su padre y tío conversaban en una esquina, Lily estaba con Harry, Tori, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, su gemela bien podía en segundos notar que no estaba, aunque no le dio importancia a eso y echó a correr para alcanzar al niño.

-¿John a dónde vas? –le pregunta cuando ya le ha dado alcance, está agitada, pero no solo por su pequeña corrida, sino por todo el ejercicio físico que ha hecho en todo ese día. Parpadea un par de veces y se sorprende, pues el niño la ve de forma cansada, como si llevara días sin probar bocado alguno, Lyra simplemente no puede creer que se haya agotado tanto con un simple juego de Quiddicth que han hecho todos -¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunta realmente preocupada por aquel niño con el que ha convivido demasiado en los últimos días considerando que sus madres los han llevado lejos de su hogar tanto tiempo, con pocas razones que entre ambos, pobremente lograban explicar el porqué.

-Claro que estoy bien –responde John tratando de tomar una mejor postura, aunque su aspecto no es el mejor para demostrar sus palabras.

Lyra se sonroja en ese momento y mira hacia el suelo, toma la oportunidad para tomar una liga y disimuladamente se amarra el cabello en una coleta larga. Ella sabe que no es una niña fea, lo sabe porque tiene la certeza de que se parece mucho a su hermana mayor, al menos en aspecto, pues ella no era para nada tímida como lo era Tori a su edad, a pesar de todo eso, Lyra no pensaba en lo mínimo aun en que los chicos podían notar que ella era bonita y eso a ella aun no le interesaba tampoco.

-¿Y a dónde vas entonces? –pregunta Lyra cruzándose de brazos, no quería admitir en nada que le importaba tanto aquel niño, si se aseguraba en su mente que ella se había acercado por simple curiosidad.

-A…a leer algo –responde John dudoso sin saber que decir y con eso da la vuelta e intenta seguir su camino de regreso a su casa.

-No seas aburrido Lupin, ven con nosotros, seguro hay algo más que hacer –ofrece ella antes de que su amigo pueda dar un paso más.

John Lupin mira a la niña frente a él a los ojos, Lyra tiene las intenciones de preguntarle si todo está bien de nuevo, pero se queda callada, porque ya sabe que recibirá la misma respuesta. Por un momento tiene el impulso de decirle la verdad, de explicarle porque no puede ir y ser un niño normal en ese momento, mas nada niega con la cabeza y da la vuelta, solo que esta vez Lyra no dice nada, solo se queda allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

...

* * *

Harry deja salir un quejido se detiene el brazo contra su pecho y maldice entre dientes lo más bajo que puede, pues aun no sabe quien está cerca en su casa. Hasta la puede escuchar a su padre en su mente decirle: ¿Qué le hiciste a tu motocicleta Harry? ¡Estaba nueva! ¿Crees que invertí tanto en enseñarte para que vinieras a casa así?

Bueno no es como si la motocicleta estuviera destruida, en realidad solo tenía un pequeño rayón, allí el dañado era él, pero de todas formas Harry ya se estaba preparando para lo peor. Fue una estupidez, él solo quería una tarde tranquila con su novia, y bueno esa parte lo logró. Pero el problema ocurrió cuando él contemplaba las mil y un maneras de cómo su Ginny Weasley se miraba tan hermosa al atardecer. Puesto que si hubiera puesto más atención en lo que estaba haciendo, se hubiera fijado en que no estaba manejando la motocicleta como se debe. Su amada no lo vio por suerte, aunque de todas formas lo único que hubiera logrado es preocuparla, pues por pena, Harry no podía preocuparse, aunque en aquel momento si sentía como un idiota. Y un idiota muy adolorido.

-Harry… -y el aludido suelta un suspiro prácticamente involuntario cuando escucha la voz de su hermana llamándolo y no la de cualquier otro miembro de la casa, quizás este exagerando, pero él en aquellos momentos no quería ningún problema. Harry deja la moto como debe de ser en la cochera, pero él no puede hacer más que apoyarse en la maquina, le duele un costado y tiene algo como un moretón muy feo en el brazo -¿y a ti que te pasó? –le pregunta Tori acercándose a él y ayudándolo a que se siente en un viejo banquillo cercano. Harry analiza la situación por unos momentos antes de explicar su verdad de la mejor forma que puede, aunque está seguro con Tori, como lo estaría con Lily y Lyra, aunque sus hermanas menores probablemente se reirían mucho más de él. Una media sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Tori, no está completamente feliz, eso es fácil de deducirlo –quédate quieto, iré por unas cosas para ayudarte sin que nadie lo note, aun tengo todas esas cosas que Hermione nos hacia cargar en el viaje.

Harry asiente con la cabeza y Tori se levanta de allí para caminar hasta afuera, lanzar un hechizo para que el bolso que cargaba siempre cuando fueron en la búsqueda de los horocruz bajara levitando desde su habitación hasta donde ellos estaban.

-Fui a ver a Hermione –comenta Tori sentándose en el suelo junto a Harry y comenzando el proceso de ayudar a su hermano. Harry espera pacientemente la explicación al comentario, puesto que sabe que por eso Tori no se ve tan contenta como de costumbre –dijo algo de que estaba segura de que Ron se quedaría contigo porque tu no vas a Hogwarts, pero estaba esperando que yo le dijera que si iba a ir con ella y con Ginny.

-¿Y qué tan molesta está contigo? –pregunta Harry en un siseo cuando los dedos de Tori examinan sus costillas como si fuera toda una experta en lo que está haciendo, aunque no lo era tanto en realidad, solo había aprendido lo necesario, por si alguna vez en sus locos viajes alguno de ellos llegara a necesitar ser curado de alguna forma. Era algo que ella se había dedicado a hacer, mientras Hermione leía libros y descifraba nuevos lugares en donde podían encontrar un horocruz, ella aprendía a como mantenerlos vivos.

-Mucho, ya sabes cómo es –responde Tori frotando un liquido verde que a Harry se le siente frio y refrescante en la piel –creo que gritó algo de quedarme porque ya no quiero estar lejos de George, que aunque puede ser cierto, no va al caso. Simplemente ya me cansé de que me lo pregunten y no quiero ir a Hogwarts.

El silencio los invade a los dos, Tori concluye con un par de hechizos y Harry ya puede estar de pie por sí solo, como si realmente nada hubiera pasado. Se sonríe a sí mismo y da un par de pasos, como si estuviera probando algo nuevo. Examina su motocicleta para ver si tiene algún defecto que delate que fue lo que ocurrió, aunque claramente puede ver que todo está perfecto, incluso él.

-Tori –la llama Harry y esta que había estado con la vista y los pensamientos en otro lugar, levanta su mirada del suelo para ver a Harry inclinarse frente a ella –yo creo que serías una gran medimaga, nada mas mira lo que hiciste conmigo –y diciendo esto abre los brazos como para aclarar su punto, ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, aunque debe admitir que la idea le gusta. Harry le ofrece una mano y la ayuda a ponerse de pie –no le dirás de esto a nadie ¿verdad? –pregunta Harry antes de que entren a la casa, está avergonzado realmente y Tori echa a reír sonoramente.

-Depende, pero no será a papá –responde Tori encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose al fin de su hermano.

_**Sé que no es mucho, pero espero poder actualizar pronto, me encantaría saber de sus opiniones, díganme que es lo que quieren leer ahora, mientras mas comentarios den, mas rápido actualizo.**_


	45. Una cosa de parejas

**Hola. Muchas gracias por la espera, aquí estoy de regreso para añadirle las capítulos que faltan a esta historia, les agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios y mas aun a todos los que me aseguraron de que aun estaban pendientes de esta historia a pesar de mi terrible tiempo de espera. Gracias y que lo disfruten.**

Siete meses. Siete largos meses habían pasado ya desde que la guerra había terminado. Y mucho había pasado en la vida de todos en ese transcurso del tiempo.

Ahora mucho más que antes, todo estaba completamente normal en el mundo mágico, Harry de todos era el que aseguraba vivía más tranquilo y rápidamente se volvió a acostumbrar a ser el hijo de su familia adoptiva. Tan pronto y como hubo mandado su solicitud para el ingreso al colegio de aurores, hubo recibido su respuesta. En donde Sirius aseguró por todos los medios posibles que tenía que él a pesar de trabajar en dicha institución no había tenido nada que ver con la aceptación de su hijo a aquel lugar. Igual tan pronto recibió la aceptación y Harry comenzó su entrenamiento y cada vez que se sentía agotado por alguna situación en la que estaba, siempre agregaba a todos: mate a Voldemort, no puede haber algo peor que eso.

Tori a diferencia de Harry, si se tomó un par de meses más que él para ingresar al programa de medimagos como realmente fueron sus intenciones desde hace mucho tiempo. No porque no la hubieron aceptado tan pronto como lo hicieron con Harry, sino que para variar, ella aseguraba que no tenía prisa alguna por empezar aquel lado de su vida. Estaba muy feliz de pasar tiempo en casa con su madre y sus dos hermanas, de viajar al Callejón Diagon para ayudar a Fred y a George a tener todo listo para abrir la tienda una vez más, de pasar algo de tiempo con Hermione antes de que comenzara su ultimo año de Hogwarts. Y no fue hasta que el primero de septiembre se hubo acercado lo suficiente, que ella comenzó su nuevo trabajo en San Mungo como aprendiz de un medimago.

El camino hacia la plataforma 9 ¾ estaba a rebosar como lo estaba cada año justo en esa fecha. Sirius y Kathy caminaban detrás de dos demasiado emocionadas gemelas, que mientras empujaban los carritos con sus baúles comentaban sobre millones de cosas que harían. Pues ahora ya comenzarían su primer año en Hogwarts y verían por sus propios ojos, porque sus hermanos mayores las habían abandonado como ellas mismas decían, por ir a aquel lugar prácticamente el año entero. Ambas niñas dejan de hablar cuando han llegado a la barrera, que bien saben que está allí cuando han acompañado a despedirse de Harry y de Tori en años anteriores. Esperan unos momentos a que Kathy y Sirius las alcancen, pues bien les llevaban unos pasos ya más adelante por ir hablando entre ellas dos.

-¿Quién va primero? –pregunta Kathy mirando a sus dos hijas, que miran a sus padres con una mezcla de nerviosismo y entusiasmo por todo lo que vayan a encontrarse. Lily levanta la mano al aire antes que su hermana gemela, como respuesta a su madre. Sirius y Kathy ríen levemente con la acción de sus dos hijas. Es Sirius quien se adelanta un par de pasos y abraza a Lily, le da un beso en la frente y le guiña un ojo antes de ayudarle a empujar el carrito con su baúl y que ambos pasen por la barrera al mismo tiempo –Lyra –llama Kathy a la gemela que a quedado con ella, la pequeña pelinegra mira indecisa a su madre, como queriéndole preguntar muchas dudas que tiene en su mente, pero estás se quedan bien atascadas en su garganta -¿estas lista?

-Si Lily ya lo ha hecho… -es la respuesta de la niña mientras se encoge de hombros y toma el valor que posee para en su interior para cruzar la barrera hacia la plataforma 9 ¾.

-Tranquila preciosa, no es tan malo como parece –asegura Kathy y ayuda a su hija a cruzar la barrera, de la misma manera en la que Sirius ayudó a Lyra minutos antes.

Una vez al otro lado, Lily y Lyra se vuelven a colocar una al lado de la otra y aunque ya han estado en la plataforma varias veces, esta vez para ambas es diferente, pues esta vez ellas abordaran el expreso de Hogwarts y desde allí, parece que comienzan a ver la magia del lugar al que van. Kathy regresa al lado de su esposo, Sirius, coloca un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acerca lo suficiente para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

-Mírenlos, por eso mis sobrinas se pueden perder el tren, ya tendrán la casa sola para andar de melosos –les dice Régulus que aparece justo detrás de ellos y les sonríe de forma traviesa. Kathy a su manera le devuelve la sonrisa a su cuñado, Sirius, no muy contento por la interrupción y además porque no le gusta que le recuerden que con Harry y Tori trabajando por su lado ellos ya casi están prácticamente solos y abandonados como él suele decir, le da una mirada de odio a su hermano menor. Régulus simplemente los pasa de largo ignorando la mala mirada de Sirius, pues camina directo a Lily y Lyra -¿Y donde están mis sobrinas preferidas? –pregunta abriendo sus brazos para que ambas niñas fueran a abrazarlos, solo que las gemelas comparten una mirada y miran a su tío con suspicacia sin moverse de su lugar.

-Creíamos que ya no vendrías a despedirnos –comienza a decir Lily.

-Si, ¿Qué Tori no era tu sobrina favorita? –continua Lyra.

Sirius atrás suelta una larga carcajada – ¿No son muy listas mis dos niñas? –pregunta mirando a su hermano menor como desquitándose por lo ocurrido momentos atrás, Kathy les roda los ojos a ambos, ya acostumbrada de que cosas así ocurran a diario en su casa, o en todo lugar en donde estén aquellos dos hombres presentes.

-Claro que no, ustedes son mis dos sobrinas favoritas –responde Régulus como si Sirius no hubiera dicho palabra alguna, se acerca un poco más a las gemelas como para que nadie más pueda escucharlo –eso es algo que le digo a ella para que no se resienta –añade y con una sonrisa doble y justamente igual a la que él mismo traía cuando habló por primera vez, Lily y Lyra al fin abrazan a su tío al mismo tiempo.

El silbato suena, indicando que pronto será hora de que el tren salga de la estación y los estudiantes de Hogwarts deben empezar a abordarlo, Lily y Lyra abrazan una vez más a Régulus juntas en forma de despedida, y nada más las dos gemelas salen de los brazos de Régulus, este se aparta un poco para que sus dos sobrinas puedan despedirse de sus dos padres.

Lily y Lyra miran a Sirius y a Kathy desde abajo, una con las lágrimas casi al salir de sus ojos grises, pues a pesar de que Lyra quería ir a Hogwarts con su hermana, ambas estaban seguras que habían pasado demasiado tiempo sin su familia completa para querer separarse de ellos una vez más, aun si saben que todos van a estar allí esperándolas siempre.

-Tranquilas, las vacaciones llegarán pronto y luego ninguna de las dos querrán regresar de Hogwarts y se olvidarán de este pobre viejo –les dice Sirius un tanto dramáticamente, pues al menos con su forma de decir las cosas evita que una de sus hijas rompa en llanto en ese momento.

Ambas lo abrazan al mismo tiempo, cosa que ya es costumbre en ellas, saludar a todos sus seres queridos de esa misma forma –nunca te olvidaremos papá –dicen las dos al mismo tiempo mientras reciben un beso en la frente cada una por Sirius y se separan de él para despedirse de Kathy.

-Ahora escúchenme bien ustedes dos –les dice Kathy señalándolas a cada una con el dedo y mirándolas seriamente –no acepto más de tres cartas con quejas a la semana, así que más vale que se controlen o la cuota bajara. Ninguna de ustedes dos va a salvar al mundo y no tienen excusa alguna para decirme que tenían que meterse en problemas. ¿De acuerdo? –Lily y Lyra asiente con la cabeza energéticamente. Kathy suaviza su rostro y les sonríe con ternura a ambas –ahora vengan aquí a darme un abrazo que las voy a extrañar mucho a las dos –y dicho eso, ambas muy obedientes caminan hasta donde está su madre y la aprietan en un abrazo doble –vamos, no querrán perder el tren –apura Kathy mientras Sirius y Régulus ya han tomado un baúl cada uno para subirlo con el equipaje del tren.

Lily y Lyra se separan de Kathy, más aun no están listas para abordar el tren. Harry y Tori prometieron que estarían allí a pesar de que ambos tenían trabajos separados que realizar. Ambas miraron a todos los lados posibles, pero no podían ver a ninguno de sus dos hermanos mayores, con un poco de desilusión se dan la vuelta, creyendo que al menos Harry iba a estar allí si sabían que su novia Ginny estaría por abordar el tren por allí, o Tori porque su mejor amiga Hermione también iría. Pero no habían terminado de dar dos pasos hacia el tren, cuando las voces de Harry y Tori las llamaban a gritos, Lily y Lyra se giraron para ver a sus hermanos correr desde el otro extremo de la plataforma hacia ellas y ambas salieron a correr esquivando a todas las personas para poder alcanzarlos.

-No pensaban irse sin despedirse de nosotros ¿O si? –le pregunta Tori a las dos niñas mientras él y Harry tratan por todos los medios de retomar el aire que habían perdido en buscarlas antes de que sus hermanas abordaran el tren.

Harry hecha una mirada hacia atrás, asegurándose de que sus padres quedaran bien atrás de ellos y no escucharan lo que iban a decir justo en ese momento. Le da una mirada a Tori como indicándole que todo está bien y ambos se arrodillan en el suelo para estar más a la altura de las dos gemelas.

-Pongan atención –les pide Tori a sus dos hermanas, saca su varita y el mapa del merodeador de uno de sus bolsillos y apunta la varita con al mapa -juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –y al recitar eso, mientras el mapa se va formando, se lo entrega a sus dos hermanas, que rápidamente entienden lo que Tori les está entregando y muy emocionadas miran de regreso a su hermana –travesura realizada –cita Tori y les dobla el mapa ella misma para que puedan guardarlo –asegúrense de que el Tío Remus no les vea eso o se los quitará y tengan cuidado, no hagan exploren todo de una vez, quien sabe como esta el castillo ahora y tienen siete años para conocerlo.

-Tranquilas, el Tío Remus es el mejor maestro contra las artes oscuras que puede a ver, les va a gustar –asegura Harry por otro lado y él mismo saca un paquete y se los entrega a ellas –esta es la capa de invisibilidad de mis padre, se supone que debería de dársela a mis hijos, así que cuando acaben de estudiar o eso pase, asegúrense de entregármela tal y como se las di hoy –Lily y Lyra asienten con la cabeza y se guardan los dos obsequios de sus hermanos para que nadie más puedan verlos –vigilen a Hermione y a Ginny por nosotros –les pide cuando ambos las abrazan.

Lily y Lyra se toman de las manos justo después de eso, pues juntas caminan hasta el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry y Tori se reúnen con el resto de su familia, pues juntos esperan a que la maquina se aleje y ya no puedan ver las manos de las gemelas, que les dicen adiós momentáneamente.

/…./

Primero de septiembre. Podría decirse que parte de ella no tenía que estar en ese tren de regreso a Hogwarts, y si bien estuvo en la plataforma para despedirse de todos, en ese instante se sentía totalmente extraña, pues Hermione no se había querido despedir de ella. No lo entendía, si en los días anteriores todo había estado bien, como si Hermione había olvidado que ella no asistiría a Hogwarts y que ya tenía un empleo asegurado por otro lado. Aunque quizás ella estaba equivocada, Hermione no se había olvidado del todo y se lo había guardado sin decírselo. Agradeció en su interior haber pedido el día libre, aunque tuviera que reponer las horas después, no sabía si se hubiera concentrado en su trabajo así como Harry que solo logró salir de su entrenamiento un par de horas para ir a decirle adiós a todos.

Suelta un largo suspiro, llamando la atención de George a su lado, que por algún motivo que ella desconoce, aun no le pregunta que es lo que se trae. Quizás el pelirrojo lo intuye, quizás está esperando a que ella le de sus explicaciones cuando sea el momento correcto, de igual forma lo ve mover cosas dentro del caldero que tiene en frente mientras termina de crear la poción que necesita para algo de la tienda.

Un ruido de cristales quebrándose hace que Tori de un buen respingo y George la vuelve a ver más curioso aun –Ron eso no se considera como ayuda si vienes a quebrarnos todo lo que hay en la tienda –le grita George a su hermano, dejando su poción y poniendo un beso en la frente de Tori como para tranquilizarla, pues se nota a simple vista que ella está muy ansiosa por algo.

Tori vuelve a soltar un suspiro, si es que Ron estaba allí y no se había movido para despedir a Hermione por igual es que realmente las cosas andaban mal. George le sonríe dulcemente, mientras ella se pregunta si hay algo más que le puede salir mal en ese día. Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió en ese instante, primero entró Fred, que saludó a todos con un poco menos de alegría que como le era acostumbrado, aunque ninguno de los presentes lo notó, al menos no por ese momento. Seguido de él venia Angelina, la novia del gemelo, que entró mucho más animada a saludar a todos.

Pero no a todos en general, hizo un gesto distintivo hacia Ron, que este no pudo ni notar ni regresar pues estaba muy concentrado en el trabajo que estaba haciendo. A ella simplemente no la saludó, cosa que a Tori no le hubiera dado mucha importancia, si nunca tuvo una gran relación con Angelina. Pero lo que si la hizo sostenerse con ambas manos de la mesa en donde estaba sentada y dejar de balancear sus pies juguetonamente en el aire, fue el abrazo efusivo que esta llegó a darle a George, más el sonoro beso en la mejilla o casi boca , además de que después de eso no lo soltó por ningún motivo.

Ella no se consideraba una persona celosa, quizás porque George nunca le había dado un motivo en específico para sentirse así. Y en aquel momento, Tori no supo que hacer, solo se quedó allí como pegada al lugar sin poder decir nada. No sabía si es que ella se estaba imaginando todo solo porque andaba en un modo depresivo en ese día, no quería ver lo que estaba viendo, pero tampoco tenía deseos de dejar que aquella mujer siguiera con sus cosas tan cercanas a George. Un vistazo hacia el otro lado de ella y Tori se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba imaginando las cosas, allí a su lado recostado en la mesa estaba Fred. Jamás había visto a Fred Weasley tan serio como en ese momento. A Tori se le fueron los celos por un momento, sintió pena por Fred a su lado, pues una cosa era que a George le pasara eso, pero él estaba demasiado distraído para darse cuenta de las atenciones extra de Angelina.

-Fred… -lo llamó casi en un susurro, aunque de eso Tori no se dio cuenta.

Fred levantó la mirada hacia ella rápidamente, como si hubiera olvidado por momentos que tenía a Tori al lado –lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. Quería comprobarlo, quería saber si realmente ella…pues… ¿entiendes? –Tori asiente con la cabeza como respuesta, evitándole a Fred más balbuceos –dicen que solo está conmigo porque George ya estaba ocupado.

-Pues que mal, tu no eres igual a George, mereces algo mejor –asegura Tori y como puede le regala una sonrisa a Fred que de nuevo empieza a sonreír junto con ella.

-Bueno, cuando me encuentres algo así de bueno, me dices –comenta Fred y le da un leve empujón hacia donde se encuentra George –sácalo de aquí o no respondo.

Tori sonríe levemente antes de girar la vista hacia su novio –George –el aludido mueve la cabeza y ella recuerda nuevamente porque es que está celosa, cuando ve que su novio a penas tiene movilidad en el cuerpo por tener colgada a Angelina de él -¿me acompañas? Debo irme.

-Dijiste que tenías libre toda la tarde –dice George mirado con un dejo de tristeza a su novia, como si con eso llegara a convencerla de que se quedara con él.

-Este está peor que Ron –comenta Fred en voz baja justo detrás de Tori –solo sal de aquí con ella hermano, la tienes aquí sentada y aburrida y esperas que quiera quedarse toda la tarde allí.

George asiente obedientemente a las palabras de su hermano, camina hasta Tori y con sus manos alrededor de su cintura la ayuda a bajarse de la mesa. Momento en el cual al fin Angelina lo suelta, pues George toma de la mano a Tori y los dos salen de la trastienda.

-Victoria, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué quieres irte? –pregunta George al momento en el que los dos están solos en la tienda y nadie mas los puede escuchar.

Tori se sonroja y esquiva por unos momentos la mirada de su novio –yo me quiero quedar contigo, es solo que…quería sacarte de allí –George la observa sin poder comprenderla con exactitud –George es en serio, como no te das cuenta, el propio Fred está destrozado porque su novia te quiere a ti y no a él.

-¿De que estás hablando? Angelina está con Fred yo no te haría eso a ti –asegura George realmente confundido.

-George yo no te estoy diciendo que es tu culpa, es solo lo que vi, hasta Fred me pidió que te sacara de allí –y esta vez Tori no esquiva la mirada de George, sino que sonrojada o no lo ve directamente a los ojos.

George suelta un bufido y ella lo ve sorprendida – ¡Que lindo así que los dos deciden que es hora de incriminarme! ¿En serio crees que yo iría por ella? Yo te amo a ti –Tori trata de hablar, de decirle algo, la ha malinterpretado y quiere o intenta arreglar las cosas, solo que él no la deja –dile a Fred que esta broma si que se le fue de la mano –y Tori puede ver el puro resentimiento en los ojos de George cuando dice estas palabras, ella trata de hablarle y detenerlo, debe explicarse, no puede dejar que se vaya así. Lo sigue unos cuantos pasos, pero las zancadas de George son mayores que las de ella y pronto, antes de que ella llegue al departamento de Fred y George arriba de la tienda, Tori ya puede escuchar el portazo que le indica que George no querrá verla.

/7777/…./

Sirius se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su casa. La chimenea crujía y ardía frente a él, y él la miraba un tanto idiotizado, cansado de toda la actividad que había tenido en ese día. Claro que no estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para caer rendido y no volver a hacer nada más en esa noche, pues aun le quedaban un par de actividades especiales que hacer.

Mueve el anillo de bodas en su dedo y mira el lugar con tranquilidad. No hay bullicios en su casa, está tan tranquilo que escucha hasta demasiado fuerte su propia respiración, aun así, no se queja en ese momento, a sabiendas de que lo que está por hacer no lo realiza con continuidad y con el gusto que debería porque tiene cuatro hijos que debe cuidar. De los cuales tres no están en casa en ese momento, tan solo Tori llegó temprano y él la vio tan cansada que no le puso objeción cuando su hija mayor fuera directo a su habitación y se quedó dormida en su cama.

Es tanto el silencio que hay en la casa, que Sirius escucha claramente los pasos de su esposa al bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta donde él se encuentra. Se sonríe, cuando Kathy pone una mano en su espalda a forma de cariño, que sube y juega con el cabello que llega hasta su nuca. Sirius levanta la mirada hasta en ese momento y le sonríe a Kathy y ella le regresa la sonrisa con esa mirada de amor y devoción que ha tenido para él en los últimos dieciocho años.

-¿Te estás dejando crecer demás el cabello no? –pregunta ella por pura curiosidad aun con su mano en la melena negra de su esposo.

-¿Qué no me veo sexy? –Es la respuesta de Sirius con una mirada traviesa en los labios, Kathy le roda los ojos y ríe con Sirius –no, solo olvidé cortarlo. ¿Estás lista? Muero de hambre –continua habando Sirius al instante. Kathy le asiente con la cabeza y de inmediato Sirius le da una mirada a su esposa como no lo había notado algunos minutos antes cuando ella le habló, por distraerse simplemente en verla a ella a los ojos –te ves muy hermosa.

-Gracias, tenía que arreglarme bien para la ocasión ¿no es así? –Comenta Kathy risueña – ¿Hace cuanto que tú y yo no hacemos algo así solos?

-Kathy mi vida, sabes que para mi lo hubiéramos hecho cada noche, si yo me muero de ganas de estar contigo –asegura Sirius tomando las manos de Kathy entre as suyas y poniéndose casi de rodillas –bien sabes que no podíamos salir y dejar a cualquiera de niñero de Harry y luego, esas hijas tuyas se le escapan a cualquiera –añade poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Hijas mías –repite Kathy moviendo sus manos y riendo divertida, Sirius asiente con la cabeza muy risueño, ella añade con un suspiro –y así quieres más hijos, no te bastan los cuatro que ya tienes…

Sirius asiente solemnemente con aquellas palabras, pues para él, la tarea de ser padre le gustaría que fuera eterna. No solo porque así esa parte vanidosa de él le dice que es más joven, sino porque está seguro que de todos los trabajos que ha hecho, sus hijos son los mejores -si, es que no ves lo sola que está la casa –comenta señalando con sus brazos alrededor - Y dicho eso, Sirius se pone en pie y le extiende un brazo a Kathy, que felizmente enrolla su brazo en el de Sirius y se abraza a él lo mejor que puede de aquella forma, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius. Nada más Kathy cierra los ojos unos momentos para evitar las sensaciones que ocurren al desaparecer, que Sirius los desaparece a ambos hasta un lugar que ha encontrado por allí, un pequeño restaurante en el Londres muggle que era especial para la cena que la pareja iba a tener.

Kathy se suelta de Sirius y contempla el lugar con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Sirius hace los arreglos para que puedan entrar a su mesa a comer. El lugar puede que no sea muy novedoso, pero si se ve que es muy privado y un tanto acogedor. Sirius enrolla uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kathy una vez que está de regreso. Ella se gira en su agarre para darle un beso en los labios, que el animago corresponde prácticamente de inmediato, moviendo sus labios al mismo compás que al de su esposa.

-Feliz aniversario, amor – susurra Sirius contra los labios de Kathy tan pronto estos se han separado de los de ella, sonríe y la mano que no está en la cintura de ella, la usa para acariciar su rostro con su pulgar.

-Feliz aniversario –corresponde Kathy prácticamente igual de sonriente que él.

-Así que acerca de esos dos gemelos que vamos a tener… -añade Sirius muy sonriente y dejando el tema en el aire solo para saber la opinión de su esposa. Y cuando Kathy está a punto de darle una respuesta, una idea pasa por la cabeza de Sirius y él se apresura a decir –Harry no salió precisamente de nosotros dos, lo amamos como un hijo si, pero bien sabes que no es lo mismo.

-Adóptalos –es la simple respuesta de Kathy, que le guiña un ojo y se separa de él para irse a sentar a la mesa que le han dado. Sirius suelta un suspiro y se encoge de hombros, decidiendo dejar el tema hasta allí, solo por el hecho de que ese día, es su aniversario de bodas.

/:::::::::::::::::::::::/

Tori se había quedado dormida en su cama sin ninguna intención de hacerlo. Cuando supo que George no le respondería ni hablaría con ella, prefirió irse de allí. Le mentiría a cualquiera si dijera que ella no había salido llorando de Sortilegios Weasley, solo espero a contenerse un poco para poder entrar en su casa sin que sus padres le hicieran alguna pregunta que ella en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a responder.

Nada más su madre la dejó subir a su habitación una vez que le hubo explicado que estaría sola en casa mientras ellos dos salían y ella insistía en que podía cuidarse de ella misma mientras todos estaban fuera. Así lloró un poco más, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y pronto se hubo quedado dormida.

No se hubiera despertado así nada más, fue algo extraño que sintió que la sacó del sueño. Tori se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos con las manos, le ardía un tanto la vista y parpadeo varías veces para ajustarse a la luz que había quedado encendida en su habitación. Suelta un suspiro largo y se masajea la cien mientras piensa en el dolor de cabeza que le está dando, pensar en todo lo que le ha ocurrido justo en ese día la tiene con jaqueca. Buscó todas las razones posibles para explicarse a si misma porque George se molestaría con ella, pero la verdad es que simplemente no lo entendía. Se le ocurrían muchas y varías, pero la imagen mezclada con los celos y esos viejos pensamientos que rondaban en su mente sobre la inseguridad de su ser, y el hecho de que George no quiera estar con ella por todas sus diferencias. No la dejaban tener una mente sana para pensar con la claridad con la que debía.

Se pone en pie pensando en ir a ver si su madre tiene por allí alguna poción que le baje el dolor de cabeza y la haga volver a dormir para no pensar en todo eso hasta el día siguiente. Quizás "consultarlo con la almohada la ayude en algo". Se restriega los ojos de nuevo inconscientemente, va a dar un paso y en su lugar lanza un grito de sorpresa, porque lo último que se espera es ver a su novio colgando de la ventana intentando llamar su atención. Tori corre a abrir la ventana y a darle una mano a George para que no vaya a caerse, toma una mano de George y lo impulsa hacia dentro de la habitación. Lo que hace que ella caiga sentada en el suelo y el de rodillas frente a ella.

-Tenemos una puerta, no tenías que escalar dos pisos para entrar –comenta Tori moviéndose en el suelo, solo verificando si él realmente está bien. George mira a todos lados de forma paranoica, como esperando a que Sirius entre de varita en mano a la habitación y lo haga salir volando por la ventana por la cual difícilmente acaba de entrar –no hay nadie más en casa –explica ella como adivinando lo que él está pensando.

George suelta un suspiro de alivio largo y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella con tranquilidad –llame a la puerta y no respondían, pensé que no estaban y luego vi luz en tu habitación y te llamé y no me respondías así que… pensé que no querías hablar conmigo –explica George casi sin aliento de todo el esfuerzo físico que acababa de hacer.

-Perdóname, estaba dormida –dice Tori en voz baja, jugando con la tela del pantalón, la cabeza le da vueltas de haber impulsado a George hasta dentro. Quiere preguntarle muchas cosas a George, ¿Qué hace allí? ¿Qué ocurrió? Y aun así, prefiere quedarse callada y no marearse más.

-Victoria –George la llama y ella levanta la mirada para verlo, él gatea hasta estar frente a ella y toma su rostro en sus manos, examinándola detenidamente, para poder dar la diferencia de la mujer que se sentó en una mesa junto a él esa mañana y la que tenía frente a él en ese momento. Las mejillas de Tori se sonrojan como ya es de costumbre al sentir sus ojos en ella-¿Cómo es que tu y yo siempre tenemos que llegar a esto? –a la pregunta Tori se encoge de hombros como respuesta, un par de lágrimas se asuman por sus ojos y Tori se impulsa para poder abrazarse a George y soltarlas justo en la camisa de él. George la abraza y le besa la frente con ternura –tranquila, perdóname, ya sabes que soy un estúpido que aparte de eso no puede estar ni medio día sin ti.

Tori ríe un poco y se limpia las lágrimas antes de incorporarse un poco, solo que ahora se queda más cerca de él de lo que estaba antes –si eres un estúpido cada tantas veces, pero no creo que lo hagas con malas intenciones –ambos ríen con ese comentario –realmente pensé que sabías lo que pasaba si se relaciona tanto con Fred, digo…con razón tus amigos me odian tanto.

George ríe y niega con la cabeza, se pone de rodillas y la abraza contra él, Tori le devuelve esa sonrisa gigantesca que tiene él en sus labios y que a ella hacen que las piernas le tiemblen de solo verla –mi familia te adora y a excepción de tu padre creo que yo estoy en la misma situación, yo te amo, y la verdad es que no necesitas más que eso último para estar a mi lado –Tori siente que sus mejillas tornan color, pero no alcanza a decir algo en específico, cuando George ya ha acercado su rostro hasta ella y la besa en los labios delicadamente, como si no tuviera apuro alguno para terminar el beso inmediatamente –te ves mal, regresa a la cama –pide George y con las risas de su novia se pone en pie y la levanta el mismo para dejarla cómodamente acostada en la cama de su habitación y él colocarse a su lado por unos momentos.

-¿No es extraño que esta sea la primera vez que estás en mi casa? –le pregunta Tori soltando un bostezo y acomodándose entre los brazos de George.

-Y es lindo que no me quieran correr a palos –responde George, Tori ríe y cierra los ojos, querría contestarle que no exagerara la situación, pero la verdad es que con su padre, todo era muy probable. Siente que el sueño llega hasta ella lentamente, más aun cuando George comienza a acariciarle la cabeza, está de suerte, porque así ya no necesitará de esa poción que iba a buscar antes de que él apareciera –Victoria, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –los ojos de Tori están abiertos al instante, con el sueño y todo eso olvidados de tan solo escuchar esa pregunta, además de que su corazón le latía con mayor rapidez -no ahora, porque bueno tu sabes…-y con los ojos grises de Tori sobre él, George comienza a ponerse nervioso y es en esas raras ocasiones en las que Tori sonríe y él se sonroja –es que lo estuve pensando y bueno… después de que termines tu práctica de medimagos y la tienda se abra de nuevo, yo podría pedirlo, como se debe…o mi mamá me mata si no lo hago así. Y tú ahora, puedes considerarlo y decirme si tengo una oportunidad de tener un si.

Tori vuelve a sonreírle y lo besa rápidamente en los labios, antes de volver a acomodarse en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados como lo estaba antes –tienes un si ahora, estoy segura que lo tendrás luego, cuando creas que sea hora de preguntarlo –George sonríe gigantescamente al escuchar esa respuesta –George, no se a que horas volverán mis padres, sería lindo que vivieras para que nos podamos comprometer –añade Tori ya casi a punto de dormirse.

-Tú duérmete, me iré cuando estés dormida -Tori asiente con la cabeza a las palabras de George, pues con una sonrisa en los labios, ella se queda dormida.


	46. Un nuevo hogar

**Perdonen por la tardanza mis queridos y amados lectores. Como ya les e dicho previamente, estudio medicina y por eso se me hizo dificil publicar una actualizacion antes, pero aqui estoy y ya me acomode asi que ofrezco de ahora en adelante una actualizacion semanal. Les parece? Se que este capitulo se desarrolla algo lento, pero en los prioximos todo se ira aligerando y lo voy centrando por sus etapas, proximamente les explicare como, porque tristemente, ya casi llegamos al final**

**Perdon por la tardanza de verdad. **

**Un nuevo hogar.**

Huevos, tocino, tostadas, mermelada, café o algo de té caliente era lo que se esperaba para el desayuno en la casa de los Black justo en una mañana muy particular. A la mesa ya estaba Tori sentada, comiendo del plato de su desayuno con suma tranquilidad y paciencia, soltando un bostezo de vez en cuando y con cara de tener más ganas de regresar a la cama que salir de su casa para ir a trabajar justo en esa mañana.

Harry hacia muecas justo frente a ella, porque bien sabía que su hermana estaba media dormida frente a él y no tenía un más mínimo proceso de registro de la mitad de lo que él estaba haciendo. Para Harry a diferencia de la mayor de los Black, aquel iba a hacer un día más que productivo, Ginny saldría de Hogwarts ese día, y como ya lo había anticipado algunos días antes con su novia, la visitaría en el transcurso del día en La Madriguera en cuanto ella llegara y él tuviera algún tiempo libre de su propio trabajo. Le costó un tanto de trabajo tomarse ese tiempo libre del día, considerando que no era el único en su unidad que quería el tiempo libre para ir a visitar a un ser querido que retornaba de Hogwarts ese día, puesto que Ron también quería salir en su unidad de aurores y la cena debía hacerla en casa o lidiaría con dos de sus hermanas bastante molestas por no verlas en ese día.

Sirius al fin baja El Profeta que había estado leyendo, lo dobla a poco cuidado y lo pone en una silla vacía más cercana a él. Suelta una risita en lo que coge su tenedor y ve a Harry en una muy elaborada mueca hacia Tori, quien solo se dedica a soltar un gran y sonoro bostezo y sostener su quijada con su mano mientras come.

-Estas con demasiado buen humor hoy –le reprocha Tori a Harry comenzando a cansarse sobre el hecho de que su hermano se este riendo a sus expensas y aun así, una sonrisa traviesa pasa por los labios de Tori.

Harry le hace una mueca de disgusto y sigue con su desayuno mientras él se pone de colores rosas tal y como lo hace la propia Tori muy acostumbre –como si tú no te pusieras así –murmura Harry muy por lo bajo, solo porque Sirius está muy pendiente de ambos aunque pareciera que solo estuviera devorando todo lo que está en su plato. Tori le manda un puntapié a Harry por debajo de la mesa, que hace que Sirius y Kathy dejen de comer y levanten la mirada hacia ellos, que les regalan una sonrisita de inocencia por igual.

-Vieron, ella fue la que empezó –se defiende Harry pasando una mano por donde el pie de Tori había conectado con su pierna.

-¿Y quién era el de las caras? –protesta Tori de inmediato al tiempo en el que Harry le vuelve a sacar la lengua.

-Exactamente, ¿Cuántos años tienen los dos? –inquiere Kathy que no hace mucho se había sentado a la mesa a comer su desayuno una vez que les hubo terminado de servir su ración a cada uno de ellos. Y eso, Harry y Tori se quedan muy callados, como si su madre acabara de regañarlos, aunque realmente ella estaba muy divertida por al actitud de Harry y Tori –ves, no necesitamos más hijos, estos dos los tienes en casa seguido y aun actúan como cuando tenían seis –comentó Kathy luego de que la tranquilidad se hubiera establecido en la mesa, mirando a Sirius un tanto desesperada o más bien cansada de estar tocando aquel tema continuamente.

Harry y Tori miran con cautela desde su padre hasta su madre, para luego intercambiar una mirada ambos, recibiendo la información que acaban de obtener en ese instante. Más aun, ambos guardan silencio, para poder ver en que camino es que va todo aquello, pues siempre eran muy entretenidas las discusiones de las ideas esas que tenía su padre y que su madre en un momento llegaba hasta desesperarle.

-No es lo mismo, estos dos están muy viejos ya –responde Sirius calmadamente, como si e tema fuera la cosa más ordinaria del mundo y él tuviera la total razón en ello, pues para él, su lógica le decía que así era.

-¡Exacto! –Exclamó Kathy muy rápidamente ante la idea que su esposo acababa de poner en su cabeza y que representaría la solución de todos sus problemas –nosotros ya estamos viejos para tener más hijos, pero nuestros hijos están completamente mayores como para tener hijos propios, por lo tanto, tendremos nietos y tu vacio paternal será llenado a la perfección.

Sirius se atragantó con su trago de café en el momento en el que escuchó a su esposa diciendo tales cosas y peor aun, en el momento en el que él mismo se las imaginaba. Parpadeo varias veces y sacudió la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo, solo para ahuyentar el feo pensamiento que estaba cruzándose por su mente viéndose él mismo como abuelo. Una parte de si mismo se preguntaba que podía ser peor: si el hecho de que ya llegara a la edad de ser abuelo o todos los hechos que tenían que llevarse a cabo para que esto llegara a ser posible. La respuesta le vino tan pronto y como lo pensó, ni loco dejaría ser abuelo en los próximos veinte años y con suerte ya para esa edad pudiera permitirse que el novio de su hija muera o se vaya de allí para que deje de estar interesado en su dulce niña. Y Harry, bueno... Harry también era demasiado niño para ser padre, no señor, Harry a duras penas y tuvo dos padres junto a él, no lo dejaría someterse a la paternidad a menos de que estuviera seguro de que su hijo estaba preparado para tal enorme trabajo.

Kathy se hecha a reír con solo ver lo pálido que se había puesto Sirius ante la revelación que ella acababa de hacerle y muy tranquila que con aquellas palabras el tema iba a quedar por terminado decidió agregar –George es mayor, seguramente va a considerar muy pronto tener una familia y allí vendrán nuestros primeros nietos y tendremos de más porque Harry es considerado como nuestro hijo.

Tori que había estado como pegada a su asiento más nerviosa que de costumbre a tal peligrosa conversación hacia ella, se levantó tan rápido de su silla que casi la tira suelo -¡Por Merlín miren la hora, se me va a hacer tarde! –logró articular antes de salir de allí lo más rápido que se le hizo posible.

Harry la observó curioso, hubiera esperado que ella se pusiera tan roja como un tomate, pero no que aparte de eso reaccionara de tal manera. Miro a sus padres, que estaban demasiado engrosados en su propia conversación como para prestar atención a aquel detalle, se disculpó de la mesa y motivo a su propia curiosidad siguió Tori fuera del comedor de la casa, mientras escuchaba el fiel reproche de su padre que decía –estás corriendo a mis niños con esas ideas tan locas –y a él solo le causaba demasiada gana de reír.

A punto de salir de la casa y esperando calmarse un poco solo para no lastimarse al desaparecer estaba Tori, muy centrada en sus propios pensamientos como para dar razón a la presencia de Harry en la habitación. Si, su madre tenía razón y ella misma ya lo había pensado algunos muchos meses atrás cuando estuvo sola y George le hizo aquella pregunta tan importante, él ya quería una familia con ella y ella no podía decirle que no, lo amaba lo suficiente como para eso. Aun así, él aun no lo había propuesto con la formalidad en la que le prometió que lo haría, no estaba preocupada por ello, si hasta ella misma sabía que comprometerse no sería la cosa más fácil que haya tenido que hacer. Pero todo eso no la dejaba tranquila si alguien más, especialmente sus padres, comenzaban a conversar de la nada sobre su posible matrimonio.

-Realmente es aun algo temprano –comenta Harry haciéndola brincar del susto y hacer que lo vea perplejo -¿Te vas a casar? –pregunta Harry como si fuera la cosa más ordinaria del mundo, pero para él, en cierto punto, aquello tenía mucho sentido.

Tori lo ve por unos momentos, antes de soltar un suspiro y negar con la cabeza –no estoy comprometida, es solo que…

Harry alza las manos sonriente –está bien, es complicado, lo entiendo, no tienes que decir más. ¿Te ayuda a aparecer al hospital? –ofrece su brazo a su hermana y Tori lo abraza rápidamente sintiéndose ya más aliviada.

/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/

* * *

Lily miró por la ventana fielmente aburrida, soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó una de sus mejillas contra el vidrio de la ventana del expreso de Hogwarts, que aun no comenzaba a moverse para ir a casa y ella era una niña demasiado inquieta para poder quedarse allí sentada en aquel compartimiento sin poder hacer nada de nada. Comienza a dormirse, porque no le queda ninguna otra opción posible, no le apetece irse a inventar alguna travesura por allí si está a punto de ir a casa y seguramente sus padres la castigan en cuanto el tren se detenga en estación. Alcanza a ver a Lyra muy entretenida leyendo un libro frente a ella, antes de quedarse dormida allí misma en su asiento.

El tren comienza a moverse, y la puerta del compartimiento se abre y Lyra deja su entretenida lectura para dar una carcajada sonora al ver la reacción asustada de su gemela despertarse como si acabaran de sacudirla y tirarla del asiento mientras dormía. Lily le lanza una mirada venenosa, pero pronto se olvida del incidente cuando empieza a hacer algo de conversación con sus otras compañeras de habitación, sobre lo que harán en ese verano y cuan seguido se verán.

Lyra cierra el libro lentamente, ya no tiene que leer más, ha encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando. Aprovecha que su hermana está lo suficientemente distraída hablando con sus amigas sobre como sus hermanos mayores prometieron dejar el trabajo unos días para estar con ellas y todo lo que harían en las vacaciones, para poder salir sigilosamente del compartimiento, dejando solo el libro que había estado leyendo en el asiento. Saluda a Ginny y a Hermione en el camino, mientras va buscando en cada compartimiento en donde se encuentra John Lupin con sus amigos. No tarda mucho en encontrarlo, toma una boconada de aire y con las mejillas algo sonrojadas abre la puerta del compartimiento.

-John, ¿Podemos hablar? –pregunta ella sin pena alguna cuando tiene todas las miradas sobre ella, pero a ella eso no le incomoda, solo está en ella que sus mejillas tomen algo de color como las de sus otras dos hermanas.

El joven Lupin asiente, se levanta de su lugar y la sigue hasta cerrar la puerta del compartimiento tras ellos. Lyra comienza a caminar lejos de allí, porque aun hay demasiados alrededor caminado por aquel pasillo para aquella conversación que ella está por tener con su amigo. John la sigue extrañado y curioso a la vez, de que Lyra ande tan misteriosa en todo el asunto. Solo se puede imaginar que hay alguna cosa de fin de semestre que a las gemelas se les acaban de ocurrir y quieren de su ayuda.

-Ya lo se –le dice Lyra en cuanto ella cree seguro, John frunce el ceño esperando algo más de explicación e inclinándose un poco más hacia ella pues no logra escucharla como se debe por tan bajo tono de voz que está usando –ya sé porque voz y el tío se ausentan cada luna llena, ya lo sé.

John la observa por unos momentos, como demasiado perplejo de que Lyra le llegara a decir aquello para poder formar una oración compleja, su padre le había asegurado que aun sus compañeros aun no llegaban a ese tipo de conocimiento para que pudieran saber que era lo que le pasaba a él y a su padre cada Luna llena. De igual forma allí estaba Lyra, diciéndole todo lo que cualquiera pudiera adivinar si tan solo fueran tan curiosos como su mejor amiga –no le dirás a… -y la frase le queda a medias, porque Lyra le pega con toda la fuerza que tiene en su brazo y él solo puede sostenerse el golpe que realmente le ha dolido.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo le diría a alguien? Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Lily –reprocha Lyra realmente fastidiada, John sonríe de eso, pues entiende lo difícil que es para las dos hermanas ocultarse una cosa de la otra -¿Te transformas? Me refiero, completamente. ¿Entiendes?

-No, yo no, solo tengo algunos rasgos, ya sabes, aun así, prefiero aislarme en esos días –responde John seriamente mientras Lyra lo escucha con atención –papá es el que la pasa feo –añade con una mueca.

Ambos comienzan a caminar de regreso, sin decir mucho más cuando los demás estudiantes comienzan a caminar de un lado a otro. El compartimiento de John es el primero y Lyra le hace un movimiento con la mano a forma de hasta luego antes de ir a seguir su camino y él se dispone a regresar con sus amigos.

-John –lo llama Lyra y antes de lo que él había estado pensando, Lyra ya esta de regreso justo tras él. Le lanza otro golpe en el otro brazo al cual no había golpeado antes y John la ve ofendido mientras se acaricia su brazo –y esa es por no decirme antes, mal amigo –y sacándole la lengua sale corriendo a su propio compartimiento antes de que su hermana empiece a preguntarle cosas que no sabe si debería ella contarle. John se ríe tranquilamente y con ambos brazos adoloridos regresa a su compartimiento.

/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/ 

* * *

-¿Puedo abrir mis ojos ahora? –pregunta Tori con los ojos bien apretados por ordenes de George, que le había indicado que no los abriera por ningún motivo, aunque él los acabara de aparecer quién sabe a donde, pues ella como era obvio no había visto nada.

-No –responde George y Tori puede escuchar la diversión en la voz de su novio mientras le responde, Tori hace un solo puchero, aunque no puede evitar sonreír contagiada de la diversión de su novio –bueno, bueno…mira un poco, pero solo yo ¿de acuerdo? –Tori abre los ojos para ver directamente el rostro alegre de su novio –no arruines la sorpresa –le reprende él igual de bromista mientras con sus manos le sostiene la mirada justo hacia él. Puede ver el cielo azul y a George y nada más.

-¡Eso no es justo! –se queja ella volviendo a dejar su puchero en sus labios y con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué no es justo? –Repite George a mirada traviesa -¿Qué más quieres que verme a mi? Tu guapísimo novio –Tori no dice nada, se sonroja profundamente y no vuelve a hacer ningún puchero más, mientras George la observa realmente complacido. Suelta un suspiro largo mientras George revisa en sus bolsillos y saca una pañoleta de un color bastante llamativo a la luz del sol del verano, que la usa para cubrir sus ojos con cuidado pero de tal manera que ella no podía ver absolutamente nada –ahora, solo caminamos un poco y te dejare delante de tú sorpresa ¿si? Fue mi culpa si, aparecí unos cuantos pasos demasiado lejos de donde quería –instruye George dejándole un tierno beso en su nariz antes de moverla sobre sus pies y hacerla caminar sosteniéndola por la cintura, solo para evitar que se fuera a caer.

Caminan un poco, tal y como George había instruido antes, él mismo la deja de pie en algún momento, mientras con el mismo cuidado que usó para ponérsela, le quita la venda que le ha puesto. Tori abre los ojos y le cuesta un poco a su cerebro procesar exactamente cual es la sorpresa que George le tiene, aunque realmente lo entiende, está demasiado sorprendida como para poder decirlo así nada más. Frente a ella tenía una casa, de dos pisos pero no muy grande, con ventanas azules, completamente blanca, con un pequeño jardín frente a ella y verja blanca prácticamente a juego. Tori mira a George y luego al lugar, él solo esperaba a que Tori le diera su opinión al respecto y por su silencio ya estaba pensando que su grandiosa idea no había resultado tan grandiosa como él había pensado.

-Compraste una casa –le dice Tori aun bastante asombrada, sin verlo a él, sino al lugar en si.

-Si…bueno, no pensabas que íbamos a vivir en la parte de arriba de la tienda, a penas y cabemos Fred y yo allí… -explica George pasando una mano nerviosamente por su cuello -¿No te gusta?

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta! –exclama Tori inmediatamente sonriendo, aliviando ya la preocupación creciente en George que como si nada hubiera pasada vuelve a sonreír como cuando recién aparecieron allí –es solo que, no sé, pudiste decirme y yo…digo…sabes que yo trabajo también…y es ¡wow!

-Cuando eres dueño de no solo una tienda exitosa como yo…comprarla no es tanto problema –asegura George con toda su confianza recuperada por completo.

Tori lo observa por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos –presumido - aun así la situación le divertía lo suficiente aunque George se las pasara de presumido –bueno señor exitoso, ¿podemos verla?

George rebusca primero en sus bolsillos –por supuesto, es tu casa también, se que podemos hacer magia y con un _alohomora _basta, pero creo que necesitaras esto –concluye sacando un manojo de llaves de sus bolsillos, haciéndolas sonar en con sus dedos a la altura de sus ojos.

Se las arroja a Tori luego de eso, quién las captura en el aire y camina un poco con ellas moviéndolas en sus manos –George, estás no son solo llaves –arroja las llaves de regreso a George, que por estar demasiado distraído casi las deja caer al suelo.

George recorta la distancia que había entre ambos y se arrodilla justo frente a Tori, sonriendo gigantescamente como siempre. Del manojo de llaves que le había entregado a Tori, desprende el anillo que él muy cuidadosamente se había ideado en ponerlo justo allí como parte de su sorpresa. Toma la mano de Tori en las suyas, haciendo una pequeña caricia con sus dedos solo por unos momentos –te dije que volvería a pedirlo, como se debe, solo que esperaba que fuera más fácil que nadie se niegue que quiera casarme contigo si tenemos una casa. Y por nadie digo tu padre, en serio Victoria, te amo lo suficiente como para poder perder mi otra oreja si tu padre quiere quitármela en el proceso –se apresura a decir demasiado rápido, revelando que a pesar de la enorme sonrisa y calma que se le veía, estaba tan nervioso como la noche en que llegó a su casa y le lanzó la pregunta por puro impulso de ella. Y si era posible, estaba muchísimo más nervioso que antes.

-George –es todo lo que puede decir Tori, pues ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, pues ninguno de todos sus previos pensamientos que había tenido sobre aquel momento, la habían preparado para lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo. Además, el propio George dejara de balbucear o podrían estar allí en lo que iba a hacer el jardín de su próximo hogar.

-Cierto –se apresura a decir George moviendo la cabeza como para poder olvidar la perorata de palabras que tenía en su mente y que no iban al caso justo en aquel momento –Victoria, ¿serías mi esposa? –pregunta al fin y es de las pocas ocasiones en las que George no está sonriendo ni con una cara divertida, tampoco se le ve nervioso, por lo contrario, su semblante es bastante serio.

Tori asiente primero con la cabeza, antes de soltar un –si- la sonrisa de George está en sus labios al instante de escuchar su respuesta, desliza el anillo en el dedo anular y está de pie al instante para sostenerla en sus brazos y alzarla lo suficiente como para besarla en los labios. Le besa las mejillas sonrojadas antes de mirarla a los ojos y sonreírse más aun para sí mismo, porque así era como a él le encantaba. Su Victoria de ojos grises brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas, aun si le hubiera dicho la cosa más simple de todas. Y ella sería para él y de nadie más de allí en adelante -¿Vemos la casa? –Tori asiente con la cabeza y George la toma de la mano para llevarla a dentro de la casa.

/.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/

* * *

Ginny le mueve la muñeca a Harry llamando su atención mientras le sonríe de forma divertida. Harry suelta un quejido largo, abre los ojos pesadamente y puede ver la silueta borrosa de la copa del árbol bajo el cual están acostados. Ginny está sentada a su lado, aunque no puede ver con exactitud la sonrisa que su novia le está regalando, porque claro, ella le había quitado los anteojos cuando se fue quedando dormido mientras hablaban allí. Ginny se los ofrece y Harry los coloca de nuevo en su lugar, su cabeza está en el regazo de Ginny, ya ve su sonrisa y la silueta de sus dedos que se mueven desde su frente hasta enredarse en su cabello, movimiento por el cual se había quedado dormido en primer lugar.

-Se te hace tarde Harry, dijiste que tu madre te quería temprano para cenar –recuerda Ginny tranquilamente mientras que sacude la muñeca de Harry de nuevo para que este pueda ver el reloj en su muñeca.

Harry mira su reloj, Ginny tenía razón, ya no podía quedarse más tiempo o realmente estaría en problemas –lo siento, realmente estaba muy cansado, no me di cuenta –se disculpa realmente apenado, planeaba estar con ella, no quedarse dormido en el proceso.

-Está bien te notabas algo cansado –asegura Ginny mientras Harry se sienta al lado de ella y se sacude la grama que se le ha quedado pegada a la ropa –además, estaré aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte –añade Ginny muy tranquilamente para la propia alegría y tranquilidad de Harry, que aunque no andaba comentándole a todos por allí que estaba extrañando bastante a su pelirroja mientras esta había estado un año entero en Hogwarts. si bien él había estado ocupado por igual con su propio entrenamiento, que ya había finalizado y no hace mucho ya era considerado un auror entrenado, debía decir que aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, parte de él siempre tenía sus pensamientos puestos en la pelirroja al lado suyo.

-¿Ya sabes que harás? –pregunta Harry, luego de un largo momento de silencio, en los cuales él mismo había estado muy ocupado contemplando varías posibilidades en su mente y a la vez, se quitaba los últimos resabios de sueño que le quedaban en si.

Ginny se encoge de hombros sonriente –no realmente, tengo un par de opciones, pero pensaba que un par de días libres no le vienen mal a nadie –responde con tranquilidad sonriendo levemente y observando a Harry a su lado, tira sus brazos hacia atrás y se sostiene con ellos para no caer acostada en el suelo –puedes visitarme, o sacarme por allí –añade guiñándole un ojo a Harry de manera coqueta.

Harry se inclina hacia Ginny y la besa rápidamente en los labios, antes de saltar sobre sus pies y estar de pie al instante, le extiende una mano a Ginny y la jala con él para que quede de pie justo frente a ella y abrazarla al mismo tiempo –entonces, la llevaré a una cita señorita Weasley, le avisare cuando según el trabajo –dice Harry haciendo una mueca de disgusto, porque él realmente quería estar más tiempo con ella. Estaba como la mayoría de sus conocidos de la misma edad contemporánea de él, entrando en esa etapa en la cual debían adaptarse a su vida nueva fuera del colegio. Como adultos. Harry estaba seguro que le encantaba su trabajo y que no escogió nada mejor, pero no había medido lo mucho que quería estar con Ginny, por cualquier otra cosa.

Ginny no piensa nada de eso por su lado, enrolla sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y se sostiene hacia él. No le preocupa el trabajo de Harry ni cuanto tenga, eso ella ya lo había imaginado desde que Harry decidió entrar en el programa de aurores. Ella solo estaba orgullosa de él y de lo que había llegado a ser, a pesar de todos los horrores que había llegado a vivir en su pasado, de los que ella y varios miembros cercanos de su familia, le parecían muy familiares. Y como si fuera por esos mismos pensamientos de Ginny, Harry de la nada la ve y deja de pensar en todo eso, sino que simplemente la besa a gusto, retardando el momento, porque en verdad él aun no tiene deseos de irse. Ginny vuelve a sostener su muñeca alzando el reloj de Harry a pura broma, Harry suelta un quejido y se separa un poco de ella, con las rizas de Ginny inundando el lugar.

-¿De verdad no puedes acompañarme? –pregunta Harry de mala gana, habiéndole ofrecido antes ya a Ginny ir a cenar con él y su familia.

Ginny niega con la cabeza, borrando el resto de sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, no le hacía falta mucho esfuerzo para saber que Harry realmente estaba intentando quedarse más tiempo con ella –casi todos vienen a comer hoy, quizás en otra ocasión, no será problema. ¿Quiddicth contra las gemelas pronto? –ofrece como para tratar de animarlo.

-De acuerdo –acepta Harry mirando el reloj en su muñeca, un poco más y estaría en problemas. La besa rápidamente de nuevo, antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás –dale mis saludes a tus padres de mi parte –y Ginny asiente y comienza a caminar en dirección a La Madriguera, aun observando a Harry, hasta que desaparece del lugar.

/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/

* * *

La sala estaba vacía, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas porque la noche comenzaba a llegar y aun podía verse algo de claridad en ciertos espacios de la casa. Por sobre las voces de las gemelas, su madre y la tía Jules se podía escuchar en la sala, el sonido del reloj moverse y avanzar, que ya comenzaba a molestar y a poner mucho más inquieta a Tori.

Tic toc tic toc.

Y ella paseaba de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos con ansiedad y pensando miles de cosas a la vez por su mente.

Tic toc tic toc.

En un par de horas su padre estaría en casa y allí es cuando todo sucedería. Prisa no había en casarse, pero luego de todo un verano comprometidos, al menos en lo mínimo que había que hacer era contarles a todos y que la idea se sentara en los que más difícil costaría digerirla.

Tic Toc Tic toc.

Tori deja de dar pasos de un lado a otro, mira el maldito reloj en cima de la chimenea con odio, saca la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y con un simple hechizo el reloj hecha humo y deja de funcionar. Ella guarda su varita sonriendo complacida y maliciosa, así va a pensar más, así no tiene que estar pensando que está contra el tiempo, que su padre llegara. Sabía que su papá era de temer para muchas personas, sabía lo estricto que era con algunas a pesar de si mismo, pero esa era la única vez que podía decir que estaba aterrada de lo que su papa le dijera. Necesitaba que él lo aprobara o realmente no sabía que haría al casarse si su padre, luego de la rabieta que iba a armar, si es que así podía llamársele, no volvía a dirigirle la palabra. O alguien más para el caso, realmente no sabía que esperar. Tenía ganas de que George aun quisiera casarse con ella después de que su padre intentara hacer algo para interrumpir la boda.

-¿Tori que fue eso? –le grita su madre desde la cocina.

-Un accidente mamá, lo siento, yo lo arreglo –responde Tori y se deja caer en uno de los sillones con el rostro en sus manos.

Suspira y se repite mentalmente la pregunta: ¿Por qué George no querrá huir con ella y dejar de lado el hecho que estaba por suceder? Si, estaba decidido, se iba a quedar soltera para siempre, de eso estaba segura. ¿Dónde estaba Harry para darle apoyo solo por ese momento? ¡Su padre estaba por cometer homicidio!

-Tori –la voz de su tío hace que Tori de un solo brinco donde está, su varita sale volando de su mano y Regulus la gana en el aire y mira que su sobrina suelta un suspiro de alivio -¿Y así sobreviviste a la guerra? –le bromea antes de devolverle la varita y sentarse comodamente en el sillón al lado de ella, con los brazos extendidos en el sofá como si fuera su casa, que en cierto punto, durante un tiempo lo fue, hasta que él mismo decidió irse a vivir a Grimauld Place y remoderla para que ya no fuera la mansión sombría que era.

Tori guarda la varita en su bolsillo nuevamente, mira a su tranquilo tío a su lado y recuerda el día en el que están, sus padres siempre invitan a Regulus cada sábado a cenar con ellos –dile eso al reloj –es todo lo que le dice después de unos momentos de silencio indicándole a su tío con la mirada el chamuscado reloj sobre la chimenea.

Regulus Black suelta una carcajada larga y divertida -y… ¿le dirás a tu tío porque tuvo que morir un pobre reloj? –pregunta pasando un brazo por el respaldar del sillón por donde ella está sentada e inclinándose como si Tori fuera a contarle un secreto magnánimo.

-Voy a casarme, le diremos a papá hoy –responde soltando un suspiro largo de nuevo y bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Regulus la abraza rápidamente, aunque en esa vez, Tori no se relaja del todo como pudo haber hecho en otra ocasión -¡Merlín esto se va a poner bueno! –exclama Regulus en eso y Tori no puede evitarlo, rei a las palabras de su tío, porque debía aceptarlo, todo aquello iba a ser algo digno de ver, solo que preferiría ella no estar tan involucrada –arriba, vamos, vamos… -la levanta con esas palabras y la empuja hacia la cocina donde estaba seguro estaban el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Tori lo mira sin comprenderlo –dale algo de oportunidad al chico y dile a tu madre para que nadie mate a nadie hoy –explica más divertido que de costumbre mientras la empuja por las puertas de la cocina, captando la mirada de todos en ese momento, pues resultaba bastante extraño como Tori venía incómoda entre los brazos de Regulus, aunque las dos gemelas y John siguieron sus cosas en la mesa como si no hubiera sucedido nada –cuñada querida, ¿Dónde está Sirius?

-Salió con Remus, debe volver pronto para la cena –responde Jules, por su amiga, porque Kathy estaba demasiado interesada mirando a su hija mayor, que parecía como animal que estaba a punto de salir corriendo de allí para que no la mataran.

Regulus le da un par de palmadas a Tori y un beso en la frente, antes de sentarse a jugar con sus sobrinas –tu hija quiere contarles algo –le dice en dirección a Kathy, guiñándole un ojo a Tori que lo mira nerviosamente porque no apreciaba el "empujon" que le había dado su tio.

-Rompí el reloj de la sala –dice Tori muy quedamente, tanto que Kathy y Jules se inclinan hacia adelante pues eran las que más alejadas estaban de ellas. Regulus le hace una mirada de reprimenda, porque si bien había arruinado el reloj, habían cosas más importantes que decir en aquel momento.

Kathy mira a su hija realmente preocupada, Tori suspira una vez más resiganda, ya para ese punto a perdido la cuenta de cuantos suspiros a dado en ese día. Saca el su anillo, que muy bien guardado lo ha tenido en su bolsillo y lo coloca justo en el dedo indicado, antes de alzar la mano y mostrársela a su madre. No pasa ni medio minuto, cuando el grito de Kathy ya llena el lugar y la atención de todos en el lugar, la mujer corre y abraza a su hija con toda la fuerza que tiene.

-¿Cuándo pasó? ¿cuentame nena como fue? ¿ya sabes cuando se casaran? ¡mi niña se va a casar! Yo sabía que pronto lo harías, ya tendré muchos nietos con que ocuparme. Tienes que contárnoslo todo Victoria rápido, tu madre exige información -suelta rápidamente Kathy soltando a Tori de su fuerte abrazo.

Tori abre y cierra la boca, sin saber exactamente cual pregunta o comentario brindarle una respuesta primero –mamá me estás poniendo más nerviosa, George va a venir pronto para decirle a papá –le dice ella casi sin aire en las últimas palabras.

Lily y Lyra se ponen de pie en ese momento, miran a su hermana mayor con los brazos cruzados, hasta que Lyra dice con cautela -¿esto significa que vas a dejarnos y te vas a ir a vivir con George y no volveras?

-Bueno…si viviré con George, pero eso no significa que las dejare –responde Tori con suma dificultad mientras sus hermanas menores examinan la respuesta que ella les había dado.

- Ya veremos –asegura Lily mientras ambas miran a Tori con suma seriedad, Tori traga grueso, de solo pensar que esos ojos grises como los de su padre iban a estarla viendo igual o peor en unos cuantos momentos.

-¡Lily, Lyra! –reprocha Kathy y con eso.

Ambas gemelas abrazan a Tori con una sonrisa en los labios –nos gusta George, es divertido –le dicen ambas a coro antes de alejarse del lugar y regresar a lo que estaban haciendo.

La conversación muere allí, porque Sirius entra en ese momento, preguntando por la cena como siempre. Kathy hace una señal a sus gemelas para que no digan nada hasta que la propia Tori diga algo. Pasan Remus y por último y para un poco de tranquilidad de Tori, aparece Harry, que la envuelve en un abrazo y le remueve el anillo que ella misma había olvidado quitarse por las emociones revueltas de su madre. Aparte de Fred, que fue el primero en enterarse desde que George tuvo las intenciones de proponerle matrimonio a Tori, Harry fue uno de los primeros en enterarse, cuando Tori sintió la necesidad de contárselo a alguien y que dicho alguien no se alborotara como su madre.

Harry la toma de la mano y la lleva a su lugar en la mesa para que pueda tomar algo de cenar como todos los demás, Harry como Regulus tiene una sonrisilla en su rostro y Tori los maldice en su interior, porque para ellos realmente iba a ser algo demasiado digno de ver. La cena pasa lentamente, ella no puede comer del todo aun, con un nudo en la garganta y más aun, porque no tarda en aparecer George por allí y al fin todo dará incio.

Los platos de la mesa se quitan, ella se ofrece a limpiarlos solo para tener la dicha de unos momentos a solas y no tener que esquivar la mirada de su padre, o ella misma piensa que se volverá loca de tanto pensar y pensar. No los deja lavando mágicamente, sino que toma de uno a uno y los lava ella misma con sus propias manos. Está por terminar cuando escucha el pop y al levantar la mirada, ve a George que acaba de aparecer en el patio. Por milésima vez, vuelve a suspirar, si es que se había calmado lavando los platos, su corazón siente que se detiene cuando lo ve. Tori le abre la puerta trasera, para sorpresa de la pelinegra, George camina hacia ella con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y tan tranquilo y alegre como siempre. Ella recibe un beso en los labios, antes de que George pase dentro de la casa y Tori cierre la puerta y termine de lavar los últimos platos que le quedan bajo la mirada de George, que la asiste sin decir mucho, como presintiendo que ella en aquel solo momento, está mucho más nerviosa que él.

-Podemos empezar con Molly o no hacer nada e irnos y no se. ¿Por qué diablos tu estás tan tranquilo? –inquiere Tori irritada mientras se seca las manos en una toalla y la tira por una esquina, quizás solo ella sea la que esté exagerando todo aquello.

George da dos largas zancadas hasta estar de pie frente a ella y envolverla con facilidad en sus brazos. Tori respiró profundamente en los brazos de su prometido, George siempre olía muy peculiarmente, tal y como cuando entraba a su tienda de bromas, como si esa fuera toda su escencia. Y ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese olor particular desde hace muchísimo tiempo, desde que tenía catorce años y recibió su primer beso de aquel pelirrojo a su lado.

-Estoy tranquilo solo porque aun no tengo su varita apuntando en mi cuello –responde George y para variar Tori se ríe contra su pecho y levanta la mirada para poder ver a George –ya sabía que sería difícil, vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –anima sonriente besándole la punta de la nariz al tiempo en el que se separaba de ella para que ambos pudieran ir con el resto de la familia de Tori.

El problema, es que los dos en sus mentes tenían miles de opciones para esa respuesta, ambos sabían perfectamente que tan mal podía salir todo. Tori mira a George por última vez, con el miedo de que él pudiera salir corriendo fuera y arrepentirse de todo aquello que estaban por hacer. Lo amaba mucho, pero su razón le decía que George estaría en todo su derecho de querer huir, si podía conseguirse a alguien más sin tener que arriesgar su pellejo. Aun así, el alivio la invadió cuando George le sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa traviesa que él tiene como cuando está a punto de hacer una travesura. Sus manos se encuentran entre ellos y sus dedos se entrelazan mientras se toman de la mano, George besa la mano de Tori y la aprieta solo un poco más fuerte, ella da uno de los que no puede ser el último suspiro de la noche, antes de liderar e camino fuera de la cocina.

**Y bien?**

**espero sus comentarios.**


End file.
